A Betting Man
by Monster Cookies
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Sasuke membuat taruhan dengan mantan kekasih Sakura, Sasori, untuk menidurinya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku memeriksa ponsel untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini — tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab, kecuali kalau kau menghitung satu panggilan tak terjawab dari ibuku, dia meninggalkan pesan; apa aku pernah melihat kalung mutiaranya. Takashi, suami baru ibuku, membelinya sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dua tahun lalu. Maaf, Ibu ... aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku menghela napas keras. Jariku menekan nomor di ponsel sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku harus mengirim pesan lagi padanya ...

Sebagian kecil dari diriku kecewa karena dia melakukan ini. Aku merasa kecewa — merasa tidak dihormati. Tapi, sebagian besar diriku marah.

Sasori dan aku bertengkar hebat kemarin ketika aku mengatakan padanya, _sekali lagi_, kalau aku belum siap untuk tidur dengannya. Panggil aku gadis kuno, aku tidak peduli, kami baru berkencan selama dua bulan, dan aku masih tidak yakin dengan perasaanku padanya. Dia menarik, tampan, kaya, lucu, dan cerdas. Tapi apa aku benar-benar ingin bersama seseorang yang akan marah ketika aku menolak untuk tidur dengannya?

Dimana ksatria berbaju besiku — seseorang yang akan menunggu seumur hidupnya hanya untuk bersamaku? Apa dia ada? Apa dia juga sedang bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaanku?

Aku mulai meragukannya. Kurasa khayalanku tentang pria seperti itu terlalu tinggi. Ini semua salah Jane Austen ...

Aku tiba-tiba ingat Austen tidak pernah menikah. Apa dia juga mengalami masalah yang sama sepertiku?

Aku kembali mendesah — tampaknya mendesah berhasil menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan — dan mengangkat telepon, aku siap untuk meneleponnya. Aku dilemma; antara meminta maaf atau membuat lobang baru di pantatnya. Sebelum aku sempat memutuskan hal apa yang harus kulakukan, ponsel sudah berdering di tanganku, membuatku melompat kaget.

Ini telepon dari Ino, sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaanku. Aku senang dia menelepon — mungkin dia bisa memberiku saran.

"Hey," dia menyapaku. "Apa kau sudah menelepon Si Brengsek itu?"

Aku telah bercerita tentang insiden kecil kemarin padanya.

"Aku baru saja akan meneleponnya," jawabku. "Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa ..."

"Katakan padanya untuk enyah dari dunia ini."

Tuhan mencintai gadis ini. Kecantikannya seperti Aphrodite dan mulutnya sekotor pelaut. Dia sungguh membuat pria tergila-gila padanya.

"Menurutmu aku tidak terlalu berlebihan, kan? Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang gila ..."

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila kalau kau tidak mencampakkannya. Aku serius — telepon dia, sekarang." Benar-benar galak! Tapi, orang seperti dialah yang kubutuhkan pada saat seperti ini.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan punya pasangan ke pernikahan Naruto nanti ..." MENYEDIHKAN. Aku tidak perlu mendengar komentar Ino tentang betapa menyedihkannya hidupku.

Aku mendengar napas Ino terengah-engah ... dan kemudian dia diam. Tidak seperti Ino yang biasa. Aku tahu ini lebih buruk ...

Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku pasti sudah melakukan perjalanan ke tiga puluh detik yang lalu dan membuat diriku tutup mulut.

"Sakura," ucapnya pelan, seolah-olah dia bicara dengan orang keterbelakangan mental, "Aku akan berpura-pura kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Maksudku, kau benar-benar memilih untuk pergi ke pernikahan dengan bajingan itu daripada pergi sendirian? Kau bercanda? Maksudku ... kau _benar-benar_ bercanda, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura dengannya.

"Bukan itu yang kukatakan. Aku hanya menyampaikan keluhanku—"

"Baiklah, _keluhanku_ adalah kau masih belum mencampakkan Si Sampah itu. Telepon dia, sekarang. Dan telepon aku lagi setelahnya, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu." Dia menutup telepon.

Aku memelototi ponsel. Sial, dia benar. Aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku langsung menelepon sebelum kembali berubah menjadi pengecut. Teleponnya berdering sekali, dua kali ... empat kali, kemudian _voicemail_. Aku marah — apa bajingan ini benar-benar menghindariku? — Dan kemudian, aku meninggalkan pesan.

"Halo, Sasori." Caraku menyebut namanya, seolah-olah aku menyebut sebuah kata kotor. "Segera telepon aku. Kita harus bicara." Aku menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal — Ha! Aku bisa melakukannya!

Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sampai dia kembali menelepon. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuat _sandwich_ tuna dengan ekstra acar. Aku menonton _Lost and Happy Days_ sebelum tertidur di sofa, sekantong keripik kentang terletak di dadaku. Ino menelepon lagi, tapi percakapan kami hanya sebentar, karena aku belum punya kabar untuk dilaporkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar dan melupakan Sasori — mungkin ini kejadian putus paling mudah dalam sejarah.

Tapi, aku masih belum tenang. Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik kalau aku memberinya sumpah serapah. Aku benci dia berpikir dia lebih baik dariku, brengsek.

Aku mengganti baju, menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal, ponsel langsung bergetar di meja. Aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan memeriksa nomor — ini _dia_.

Hmphf. Dia akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk meneleponku kembali, hah? Aku menjawab, "Halo." Aku tidak antusias mengucapkan salam — aku tidak ingin dia berpikir kalau aku senang menerima teleponnya.

"Hei, Sakura," jawabnya. Dia terdengar ... bosan? "Maaf, aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu tadi. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Apa ada alasan kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meneleponku tengah malam begini?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ini belum tengah malam, Sakura ... Sekarang baru pukul 21.45." _Sial_. Aku lupa. Tidak melakukan apa-apa sepanjang hari membuatmu lupa waktu.

"Ya, tapi aku sudah siap untuk tidur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ... Aku akan meneleponmu besok."

"Tunggu!" Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku rasa kita perlu bicara, Sasori." Aku mendengarnya mendesah.

"Baiklah," ucapnya lambat-lambat dan terdengar disengaja. "Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak berjalan dengan lancar, Sakura. Aku pikir ..." Dia mendesah frustrasi. "Aku pikir mungkin kita sebaiknya berpisah dan mencari orang lain saja."

Tunggu dulu ... apa?

"Apa?"

"Menurutku kita berdua menginginkan hal yang berbeda," dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Perpisahan sepertinya akan menjadi hal terbaik untuk kita berdua."

Wajahku terasa panas. Aku marah. Berani sekali dia!?

"Tunggu sebentar — kau putus denganku ... lewat telepon?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini—"

"Apa ini karena aku tidak mau tidur denganmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, Sakura. Aku mohon, jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

"Oh ya, benar, benar sekali. Aku yakin kalau aku tidur denganmu kemarin, kau tetap akan memutuskanku sekarang, kan? Atau mungkin kau akan tidur denganku sekali lagi sebelum putus denganku?"

"Sakura—"

"Ino benar," lanjutku gusar. "Kau bajingan. Aku seharusnya sudah memutuskanmu dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu." Aku segera menutup telepon. _Bajingan ..._

Aku sedikit cemas. Dia tidak kembali meneleponku untuk meminta maaf ... _atau_ memohon-mohon maaf dariku. Dan ini sedikit memalukan, sebagian kecil dari diriku berharap dia melakukannya ... dan ini hanya membuatku semakin marah. Aku segera mengirim pesan pada Ino.

_Kau seharusnya senang sekarang. Hubunganku sudah berakhir._

Aku tidak menceritakan detailnya — aku panik mengumpulkan harga diriku yang tersisa sedikit.

Ino membalas pesanku: _Itu baru gadisku ;-)_

Seandainya saja dia tahu.

* * *

Naruto dan Ino membawaku ke sebuah klub malam dihari berikutnya. Mereka bilang ini untuk membantuku melupakan Sasori. Membantuku untuk 'menenggelamkan kesedihan', kalau boleh jujur, kesedihanku lebih terasa seperti marah yang panas membara. Saat menikmati gelas keempat minumanku, aku sudah melupakan semua tentang Sasori. Baiklah, aku berbohong, aku baru bisa melupakan sebagian besar tentang Sasori.

Aku bukanlah seorang gadis pecinta kehidupan malam. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-bukuku. Aku menikmati malam yang tenang di rumah dengan segelas anggur dan berkencan dengan novel. Dan aku sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menonton acara televisi daripada berada di sini.

Aku sadar aku tidak memiliki kehidupan yang menarik, tapi itu cocok untukku. Aku nongkrong dengan Ino dan Naruto, aku berbelanja, aku memasak, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan terlalu serius dengan seorang pria, mungkin karena aku belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

Aku selalu dekat dengan Naruto. Kami tumbuh dewasa bersama. Teman baiknya, Kiba dan Shino, selalu menggodaku tanpa ampun karena kehidupan cintaku yang benar-benar minim. Inilah alasan utama kenapa aku begitu mengharapkan Sasori untuk hadir di pernikahan Naruto bersamaku — aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau aku bisa mendapatkan pria tampan manapun kalau aku mau.

Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin mereka tutup mulut dan mengakui kesalahpahaman mereka tentangku.

Tapi, aku tidak yakin mereka benar-benar salah paham tentangku ...

Musik di klub ini terdengar keras dan gelap, permukaan meja lengket karena tumpahan _cocktail_. Aku berkeringat setelah berdansa — Ino yang menyeretku ke lantai dansa, dan aku bersenang-senang. Sungguh menakjubkan efek dari sedikit alkohol.

Aku bergegas ke kamar kecil. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat Naruto tampak sedikit tertekan, dahinya berkerut. Saat aku menanyainya, dia menarikku ke samping, ke tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang — meskipun masih tetap memekakkan telinga. Dia menempatkan bibirnya tepat di telingaku dan berteriak, "Aku punya berita buruk — tapi, kau jangan marah."

Oh, tidak. "Ada apa?"

"Sasori di sini."

_Sial_. Tapi, tunggu dulu — ini bisa jadi berita baik! Mungkin aku bisa menyumpah-nyumpah langsung di hadapannya ...

"Aku sedang di kamar kecil dan mendengarnya bicara ..." Naruto melanjutkan. "Dia bicara tentangmu."

Naruto memperhatikan reaksiku dengan hati-hati. Mungkin, dia berharap aku akan meledak? Aku mengangkat alis. "Oh ... ?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Naruto tampaknya enggan memberitahuku. "Sebenarnya, dia sedang bersama temannya. Sasori bercerita kalau dia tidak berhasil menidurimu, tapi kemudian temannya berkata kalau dia tidak pernah gagal untuk meniduri gadis manapun, dan Sasori membuat taruhan dengannya kalau dia juga tidak akan bisa menidurimu ..."

Aku benar-benar ... dipermalukan. _Dasar bajingan_! Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku tahu dia berbohong tadi malam. "Aku tidak mengada-ada, Sakura," lanjut Naruto ... Ha!

Dan apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Apa dia hanya berdiri di sana dan menguping tanpa tahu malu?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" teriakku. "Pernahkah kau mendengar ungkapan 'bela sahabatmu'?"

"Aku sedang ..." dia terlihat malu. Aku memutar mata. Semua pria benar-benar menyedihkan. "Aku memberitahumu agar kau tidak jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Aku akan menendang bokongnya kalau dia menyentuhmu, Sakura." Naruto berusaha terdengar tangguh dan mengancam.

Percakapan ini sepertinya menyadarkanku. Aku siap untuk pergi dari tempat ini. "Dimana Ino?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang berdansa ..."

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang."

"Jangan biarkan ini merusak malammu, Sakura. Ayo, bersenang-senang lagi! Aku akan membelikanmu minuman ..."

Aku menghela napas. "Belikan aku dua gelas."

"Siap, Komandan!" Dia menyeringai dan berjalan ke bar.

Aku duduk kembali di meja lengket yang sama, berhati-hati menjaga sikuku agar tidak menyentuhnya, aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk kembali berdansa. Aku akhirnya melihat Ino — dia berdansa di tengah-tengah lantai dansa dengan seorang pria tampan. Setidaknya, _aku_ pikir dia tampan. Tapi, aku rasa Ino juga berpikir begitu, dia tidak akan berdansa dengan pria itu kalau tidak tertarik dengannya. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau bergabung. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Naruto untuk berdansa. Tunangannya, Hinata, sedang berada di luar kota untuk menghadiri sebuah konferensi. Dia tahu kami sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun — dan _hanya_ berteman saja. Dia memahami hubungan kami dan tidak pernah cemburu.

Oh, Tuhan, aku mencintai gadis itu. Naruto tidak akan bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik darinya.

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku, jarak kami begitu dekat, aku bisa merasakan panas memancar dari tubuhnya. Kupikir itu Naruto dan aku langsung berbalik, siap untuk menyambar minumanku ... hanya saja aku berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam legam. Matanya lebih gelap dari kegelapan malam.

Aku memerhatikan wajah tampannya. Rahangnya tajam dan kuat, rambutnya yang berantakan sewarna dengan matanya. Dia mengenakkan _jeans_ dan kemeja hitam.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, bingung dengan ketampanannya. Apa manusia biasa bisa setampan ini? Aku tidak tahu ini bisa terjadi ... Aku menyadari mulutku sedikit terbuka dan cepat-cepat menutupnya.

Dia menatapku geli, matanya berkilauan sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Aku malu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Sebelum aku sempat menanyainya, dia membungkuk ke telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan panas napasnya saat dia bicara, "Hei, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Kata-katanya sederhana, namun sangat lambat dan menggoda ...

Aku menarik napas dan bersandar, berusaha menenangkan diri. Pria ini ... Makhluk setampan ini ... ingin berdansa _denganku_?

Aku melirik ke arah bar dan segera melihat Naruto. Matanya melebar menatap kami, dan segera setelah matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dia cepat-cepat membuat gestur mengiris leher dengan tangannya. Sebuah peringatan.

Aku mengerti maksudnya. Pria ini adalah teman Sasori ...

Aku sangat kecewa. Siapa yang tahu Sasori punya teman-teman yang tampan seperti pria ini? Teman berwajah tampan yang berbahaya untukku. Sasuke masih menatapku, dia menunggu dengan sabar. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah tahu tentang taruhan kecilnya. Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus menerima atau menolak tawarannya untuk berdansa.

Aku memutuskan untuk memilih opsi kedua. "Aku tidak terlalu bisa berdansa," akuku.

Dia mengangkat bahu. Senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya, dan aku terkesiap. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"Aku melihatmu berdansa sebelumnya," dia berbicara ke telingaku lagi. "Kau terlihat jago."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling sejenak ... apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Sasori di bar. Dia bicara dengan seorang _bartender_, menertawakan sesuatu. Dia kemudian meneguk birnya, dan kemarahan baru hinggap di dalam diriku.

Dasar brengsek. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat kemarahanku terpancing. Aku tidak percaya dia tega membuat taruhan ini! Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendapat sebuah ide. Aku yakin dia akan terkejut saat melihatku jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya ... tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah tidur dengan pria ini. Pertahanan diriku kuat — dan aku masih bisa mempertahankannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menunggu untuk meniduriku. Sasori hanya bertahan dua bulan ... bisakah Sasuke bertahan dua minggu saja agar aku bisa mengajak seorang pria tampan ke pernikahan Naruto? Dan mungkin aku juga bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengannya.

Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ikut permainanmu. Aku sedikit menyeringai, kagum pada kecemerlangan ideku sendiri. Dia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Kau belum bilang siapa namamu," ujarnya. Oh Tuhan, suaranya ...

Aku berkedip — tenang , Sakura! Kenapa dia bisa mempengaruhiku seperti ini? "Haruno Sakura," ucapku, suaraku gemetar.

Dia tersenyum, dan senyumannya sekali lagi mengambil napasku. "Baiklah, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku melirik sekali lagi ke arah Sasori, dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku berdiri dan meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya — ada sensasi aneh saat tanganku menyentuhnya. Aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke, mencoba mengumpulkan rasa percaya diriku. Di suatu tempat, di belakangku, Naruto berdiri dengan mulut ternganga. Aku akan bercerita semua padanya nanti — untuk sekarang, aku sedang menjalankan sebuah misi.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

**Terima kasih mybluesky untuk cerita A Betting Man-nya yang benar-benar mengagumkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dia menuntunku ke lantai dansa, membimbingku di antara kerumunan tubuh yang berkeringat panas. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja, dia berhenti dan berbalik ke arahku, dada kami hampir bertabrakan. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata hitam pekatnya, yang sekarang menatap tajam mataku.

Rasanya pipiku memerah karena malu. Apa yang terjadi ... ? Tidak seorang pun pernah membuatku merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia menyeringai. Bisakah dia melihat pipiku memerah di tempat gelap seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, dia menarikku ke tubuhnya, dan aku terkejut. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tanganku saat dia mulai bergerak, dan dia meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggulku — dan membawaku berdansa. Dia pedansa yang hebat.

Sasuke tidak pernah memutus kontak mata denganku. Aku ingin melihat sekeliling, mencari Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Matanya telah menjeratku. Dia seperti predator, dan aku mangsanya.

Aku sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir tersandung tumitku sendiri — tapi sebelum aku sempat menjauh darinya, dia sudah lebih kuat mencengkeramku, menarikku kembali ke tubuhnya. Aku kembali merasa malu, dan melihatnya menahan tawa.

Aku berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya sambil berkata, "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan pedansa yang baik."

Aku menarik napas dan mencium bau _musk_ dan rempah-rempah dan wangi khas lelaki. Dia sangat wangi. Aku menjilati bibirku tanpa sadar ...

"Kau berdansa dengan baik," jawabnya, caranya berbicara terdengar menggoda. Apa dia sedang berusaha merayuku dengan cara ini? Sepertinya memang begitu — lagi pula, dia juga sedang menjalankan misinya. Aku tidak boleh lupa itu. "Percayalah Sakura, aku sudah memerhatikanmu berdansa dari tadi. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Wow. Dasar tukang tipu ... aku yakin dia sering mengucapkannya. Dia pasti bukan seorang pemula dalam permainan ini.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. Aku ragu dia mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya — Kau sering datang ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya beberapa kali."

"Aku rasa itu baik buatku. Kalau tidak, seseorang pasti sudah merebutmu sekarang."

Dasar bajingan ... Baiklah, dua orang bisa bermain di sini.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku tidak mudah untuk direbut." Dia mungkin sudah terhasut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori tentangku.

Sebelum dia menjawab, seseorang menubrukku dari belakang. Aku berbalik untuk memelototi orang itu dan aku melihat orang itu adalah Ino. Dia masih berdansa dengan seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut gelap. Ino mengedipkan matanya padaku dan mulutnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara, _"Oh my god _..." Ucapannya mengacu pada Sasuke.

Aku menyeringai dan kembali berbalik ke arah Sasuke, aku mendapatinya sedang bertukar pandang dengan lelaki berkulit pucat itu, mereka saling menyeringai. Apa mereka saling kenal? Menarik sekali ...

Aku kembali berjinjit, dan meletakkan bibirku sedekat mungkin dengan telinganya. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Ya, dia teman baikku."

Oh, Tuhan. Apa Sasori juga melibatkan Ino dalam taruhan kecilnya? Aku harus memperingatkan Ino ...

Setelah berdansa beberapa lagu, kami berdua berkeringat dan terengah-engah. Ini sedikit ... 'panas'. Aku sungguh tidak ingin berhenti, aku menikmati momen saat bersentuhan dengan pria asing ini, tapi Sasuke punya ide lain. Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke bar. Aku tidak melihat Naruto maupun Sasori di sana.

"Boleh aku membelikanmu minuman?" tanyanya, dia berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Oh tidak ... apa yang selalu dikatakan Ino tentang menerima minuman dari orang asing? Apa dia sejahat itu, sampai tega untuk ... membiusku ... untuk bisa meniduriku dan memenangkan taruhan ini?

Aku berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, dan aku pasti bisa melihat kalau dia menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku. Nuraniku masih berteriak agar tetap waspada.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin air mineral saja," jawabku sopan.

Dia mengangguk dan menyebutkan pesananku ke _bartender _— dia meraih segelas air dari _bartender_ dan langsung menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengawasinya seperti elang, dan tidak melihatnya menyelipkan apa-apa.

Dia juga memesan air mineral. Dia berkeringat, dan aku bisa melihat sedikit keringat berjalan turun di lehernya. Dan aku mendadak punya keinginan untuk menjilatinya ...

Tunggu sebentar ... apa? _Tidak, Sakura_! Aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Pikiranku harus jernih agar bisa menjalankan rencana ini untuk dua minggu ke depan.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya, yang sekarang hampir kosong, di bar.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini, di Konoha?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya ... Tidak jauh dari sini." _Sial_! Kenapa aku mengatakan ini padanya? Aku yakin dia akan segera mencari tahu tempat tinggalku ...

Dia menyeringai. "Bagus sekali." Benarkah? "Apa kau ingin keluar berkencan denganku kapan-kapan?"

Sebagian dari diriku — bagian yang waras dan rasional — berteriak menyuruhku pergi sebelum hal bodoh terjadi. Tapi bagian lain dari diriku, memberi dorongan dan mendesak untuk mengiyakannya. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat bagian ini di diriku sebelumnya ...

Aku tersenyum genit. _Genit_!

"Sebenarnya ada sebuah restoran di dekat sini yang sudah lama sekali ingin kukunjungi — Ichiraku?" Ichiraku adalah restoran mahal yang terletak di dermaga. Aku sengaja memilihnya.

"Aku pernah ke sana," jawabnya, tidak terpengaruh oleh pilihanku. "Tempatnya sangat bagus. Boleh aku menjemputmu besok malam?"

Sial. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan makan malam gratis dari kesombongannya.

"Hmm ... Jam tujuh?"

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum miring. Aku harus mengalihkan tatapanku — itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertahan. Aku menatap gelas yang masih berada di genggamanku. Aku ingin tahu apa Sasori menonton kami dari sudut kegelapan sekarang.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku di mana alamatmu?"

"Oh ... tentu saja." Aku mengambil serbet di bar, tapi aku tidak punya pulpen. Aku sudah hendak melambaikan tangan ke _bartender, _namun Sasuke menghentikanku.

"Di sini saja — berapa nomor teleponmu?" Dia menarik ponselnya keluar. "Aku akan meneleponmu agar kau punya nomorku dan kau bisa mengirimkan alamatmu padaku."

Dia benar-benar besar kepala — bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan mengirimkan alamatku padanya? Aku memberinya nomorku. Dia mengetiknya sambil menyeringai. "Baiklah."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan Ino dan Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah meja. Naruto pasti sudah memberitahu Ino tentang apa yang terjadi, mereka berdua melotot marah padaku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengacaukan ini — aku harus segera menjelaskannya.

"Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke teman-temanku," ucapku. "Terima kasih untuk dansanya dan err ... airnya."

Sasuke tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Aku suka caranya menyebut namaku. Astaga ...

"Aku juga."

"Sampai jumpa besok malam, kalau begitu?"

"Ya, besok." Aku tersenyum dan tidak sabar menunggu kencan kecil kami besok.

Aku berjalan pergi. Aku bisa merasakan matanya mengiringiku. Ino terlihat gusar, begitu aku duduk, dia sudah langsung membungkuk dan mendesis, "Apa-apaan itu, Sakura?"

Aku mencoba membela diri. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya," jawabku buru-buru. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, cepat jelaskan," Ino mengomel. Dia menyilangkan lengannya dan bersandar, menungguku bicara. Perasaan was-was kembali menyergapku.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di taksi. Kalian siap untuk pergi?" Aku kembali meneguk air minum ... aku mohon, jangan ada racun di dalamnya ... tapi tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Aku melihat sendiri _bartender _menuangkan airnya.

"Ya," Ino mendengus sambil berdiri. "Aku mau tahu apa yang ada di otakmu."

Kami bertiga berjalan ke luar dan memanggil taksi. Kami menjejal masuk — Naruto duduk di depan, Ino dan aku di belakang. Ino segera menerkamku.

"Jelaskan, Haruno."

Astaga ... beri aku sedikit ruang untuk bernapas. Aku berhati-hati menatap pengemudi taksi, bertanya-tanya apa aku siap berbagi kegilaan dan kekacauan hidupku dengannya di sini.

"Baiklah, Naruto mengatakan padaku tentang ... ya, itulah ... kau sudah tahu ... tentang Sasori. Dan aku tiba-tiba berpikir ... mungkin aku bisa sedikit bermain-main dengan pria tadi. Jadi, aku bisa punya pasangan ke pernikahan nanti ..."

Ino memutar matanya. "Apa kau hanya memikirkan itu? Punya pasangan ke pernikahan?"

"Tidak! Maksudku, punya pasangan ke pesta pernikahan mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan ..."

"Apa kau akan tidur dengannya?"

"Ino! Kau bercanda? Kau kenal aku."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir _kau_ akan melakukan hal seperti ini!"

"Apa masalahnya? Aku hanya akan membiarkannya membelikanku makan malam beberapa kali, bersikap seolah-olah aku tertarik padanya. Kemudian setelah pernikahan, aku akan menendangnya ke pinggir jalan, ke tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Sakura."

Aku memutar mata. "Jangan khawatir, Ino. Aku kenal betul dengan orang seperti dia ... aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan diriku terikat padanya. Ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

Ino tidak terlihat yakin. Dia menatap tangannya, berpikir ... dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar! Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengannya. Kau harus memesan makanan paling mahal di menu! Kau sudah tahu kemana kau akan pergi dengannya?" Kami seperti kembali menjadi remaja — Ino melonjak-lonjak di kursi dan Naruto memutar mata.

"Aku rasa ini ide bukan yang bagus," gerutu Naruto.

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya," aku memberitahu mereka dan merasa sedikit jahat. "Kami akan makan malam di Ichiraku ... itu pun kalau dia bisa mendapat reservasi. Entahlah. Dan jangan khawatir, Naruto. Ini hanya untuk dua minggu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kalau dia menyentuhmu, segera beritahu aku. Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu menendang bokongnya."

"Aku akan segara memberitahumu," aku berjanji sambil menyeringai. Aku kembali yakin dengan rencanaku — dan rencanaku tampak jauh lebih baik dengan dua teman terbaikku di sini memberi dukungan. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ichiraku — pilihan bagus! Aku baru sekali ke sana. Dan sangat mudah untuk mengeruk isi dompetnya di sana." Ino menyetujui pilihanku.

Aku menyeringai dan menyikutnya. "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu dan Si Pucat?"

Ino menaikkan alis. "Si Pucat?"

"Pria yang berdansa denganmu tadi."

"Oh! Namanya Sai. Dia benar-benar keren — aku memberinya nomor teleponku." Dia tersenyum lagi, tampak malu-malu. Ini sangat tidak biasa — dia tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh seorang pria dan dia jarang memberikan nomor teleponnya, dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil nomor telepon mereka sebagai gantinya. Dengan begitu, jika dia berubah pikiran di pagi hari, dia bisa langsung membuang nomor mereka dan melupakannya.

Whoa — Sai pasti punya karisma tersendiri. Aku benci mengacaukan hari Ino, tapi sebagai teman, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Semua ini kulakukan untuk melindunginya dari perbuatan jahat Sasori. Dia layak untuk diberi peringatan.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, Ino, tapi dia berteman dengan Sasuke. Jadi ... berhati-hatilah, oke?"

Dia terlihat bingung. "Siapa Sasuke?"

"Sasuke ... pria itu ..." aku baru sadar aku belum mengatakan namanya pada mereka.

"Oh!" Dia terlihat sedikit panik, tapi dengan cepat menenangkan dirinya kembali dan memaksakan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa," dia meyakinkanku. "Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Taksi bergerak ke arah tempat tinggalku terlebih dulu. Aku keluar dan masuk ke dalam lift, menuju apartemenku. Apartemenku kecil dan nyaman, dengan furnitur senada dan banyak lukisan di dinding. Aku suka lukisan — lukisan adalah satu-satunya hal efektif yang dapat menutupi rasa kesepianku di sini. Kesepian yang selalu berteriak padaku — "Sakura, kau sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Kenapa kau masih belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukmu?"

Aku memeriksa ponsel dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Sasuke. Dia mengirimnya beberapa waktu yang lalu — mungkin tepat setelah aku memberinya nomor.

_Simpan nomorku, Cantik. Aku akan menjemputmu besok malam pukul tujuh tepat, kirimkan saja alamatmu. - Sasuke_

Aku tersenyum geli — aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu 'kencan' kami — dan mengirim alamatku padanya sebelum melempar ponselku ke meja dapur.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar, dan langsung tidur.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Ponselku berbunyi sekali ... dua kali ... dan tiga kali. Apa-apaan ini? Aku mengerang dan berguling ke samping, menabrak sebuah tubuh yang hangat. Seorang wanita. Dia sedikit bergerak, tapi tidak terbangun.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai aku mengingat dimana keberadaanku. Selimut ini wanginya berbeda — seperti parfum — dan terlalu banyak sinar matahari masuk dari jendela. Kamarku tidak pernah seterang ini. Aku kembali menoleh ke samping dan melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat kusut dan berkulit pucat.

Si Rambut Cokelat — siapa namanya? Hanna, Hikari, Hoshi, Hachiko ... sial, aku tidak ingat. Aku tahu awal namanya menggunakan huruf H. Oh, Tuhan, aku harus keluar dari sini.

Aku sehati-hati mungkin menyelinap keluar dari selimut dan mulai mengenakkan pakaian. Si Rambut Cokelat tidak bergerak lagi — sepertinya dia kecapean. Ponselku sudah di saku — aku ingin memeriksa pesan masuk, melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan sepagi ini, tapi sebuah suara dalam kepalaku berteriak untuk keluar secepat mungkin dari sini dan memeriksanya nanti. Aku tidak pernah berdebat dengan alam bawah sadarku.

Udara terasa lembab ketika berada di luar. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, dan kembali bernapas dengan tenang. Aku langsung sadar kalau aku tidak tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang — aku tahu ini masih di Konoha, dan aku berada di kompleks gedung apartemen mewah bertingkat — aku mulai berjalan sambil mencari tahu di mana ini dan kemudian memanggil taksi setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah Si Rambut Cokelat menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan menyergapku melarikan diri.

Aku memeriksa pesan-pesan masuk saat berada di dalam taksi. Pesan pertama berasal dari Sakura dan aku menyeringai dibuatnya — dia mengirimkan alamatnya. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada ucapan 'aku tidak sabar untuk kencan kita besok' atau 'aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu'. Bahkan dia tidak mencantumkan namanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Sasori sudah bilang padaku kalau dia memang sedikit jual mahal. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti tentang wanita, mereka semua sama — lakukan sedikit usaha untuk mendapatkannya, lalu suapi mereka dengan sedikit omong kosong, dan mereka akan berada di tanganmu dalam waktu singkat. Namun, sepertinya Sasori punya masalah dengan gadis ini, memalukan sekali karena dia benar-benar putus asa ingin menidurinya. Sasori bilang padaku Sakura mengenakkan sebuah sabuk penjaga kesucian atau apapun itu. Tapi, harus kuakui — gadis manapun yang menolak Sasori, biasanya dengan senang hati beranjak ke pangkuanku.

Dua pesan lainnya berasal dari dua orang gadis, keduanya dikirim tadi malam, mereka bertanya di mana aku berada. Kemudian tiga pesan terakhir, dikirim secara berturut-turut, berasal dari Sasori.

_Kau sudah menidurinya? - Sasori_

_Hei, jangan diamkan aku karena aku benar. - Sasori_

_Ayo bayar. - Sasori_

Oh Tuhan, Si Dewa Keparat ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku tidak langsung membalasnya, tapi sebelum aku menutup pesannya, dia sudah mengirimku satu pesan lagi.

_Aku mengerti sekarang. -Sasori_

Aku segera membalas pesannya.

_Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Kita tidak pernah sepakat; aku harus menidurinya tadi malam. - Sasuke_

_Apa rencanamu? - Sasori_

_Bukan urusanmu. - Sasuke_

_Baiklah, aku harap rencanamu berhasil. Semoga berhasil — kau butuh banyak keberuntungan di sini. - Sasori_

Aku menghela napas kesal dan berdebat sendiri untuk membalas apa, akhirnya aku sadar itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan mengantongi ponselku kembali.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di alamat yang diberikan Sakura pada pukul 18.55. Dia tinggal di sebuah kompleks apartemen kelas menengah di pusat kota, bangunannya kokoh dan tidak berlebihan. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan bagus dari sini. Aku memarkirkan mobil, dan bersiap naik untuk menemuinya, tapi sebelum aku mematikan mesin mobil, aku sudah melihatnya berdiri di dekat tempat duduk, di depan pintu masuk gedung.

Dia mengenakkan gaun merah tua ketat dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan sebuah dompet kecil di genggamannya. Rambut pendeknya tergerai indah. Aku keluar dari mobil dan dia tersenyum ketika melihatku, wajahnya memerah saat mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai.

Dia benar-benar cantik — aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Sasori berusaha keras untuk menidurinya. Cahaya remang-remang dari klub tadi malam tidak membawa keadilan untuk paras cantiknya. Taruhan ini akan menjadi hal yang paling memuaskan dalam hidupku kalau aku berhasil memenangkannya.

Aku berjalan ke sisi penumpang mobil, dia berjalan ke arahku, dan aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Halo, Sakura," sapaku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku — cara ini biasanya selalu berhasil mempengaruhi gadis-gadis. Tidak terkecuali Sakura. Dia tersipu malu — lagi — dan dengan cepat membuang muka. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya dan meluncur masuk ke kursi penumpang. "Kau juga tidak terlihat jelek."

Aku menyeringai sambil menutup pintu, dan berjalan kembali ke kursi pengemudi. Aku mengenakkan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja biru gelap dengan dasi dan jas. Ini jenis pakaian yang terlalu sering kukenakan.

Dia menatap tangannya. Dia terlihat gelisah.

"Kau mau memilih lagu?" tanyaku, berharap dapat meredakan kegelisahannya.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berpikir, dan kemudian menatapku. "Tentu saja," jawabnya sedikit tersenyum. Aku mengambil iPod dari dudukannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Selagi dia memilih lagu, aku berkata, "Jadi, Ichiraku, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau pernah ke sana sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi aku sudah lama ingin mencobanya."

"Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya. Mereka punya anggur terbaik di Jepang. Dan pemandangan di sana juga indah."

Dia mengangguk. "Kau punya cukup banyak lagu di sini. The Beatles ... Pitbull ... Bach?"

"Itu semua tergantung suasana hatiku," aku menjelaskannya dengan mudah. "Bach salah satu favoritku. Musiknya ... menenangkan."

Dia kembali mengangguk. "Menenangkan ... aku rasa aku butuh sedikit ketenangan sekarang. Ini." Dia menyerahkan kembali iPod ke tanganku dan aku meletakkannya di dudukan, aku sudah siap mendengarkan sebuah melodi lembut dari Bach — tapi yang terdengar adalah sebuah lagu bertempo cepat dan suara berat seorang pria ...

_Sex on Fire_ oleh Kings of Leon. Apa-apaan ini? Aku melihat Sakura dan dia menatap lurus ke depan, ke jalanan, dia sedikit mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai kecil. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum — sepertinya memenangkan taruhan ini jauh lebih mudah daripada yang kupikirkan.

"_Sex on Fire_?" aku bertanya padanya, aku merasa sangat geli dan sedikit tertarik.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Ini salah satu lagu favoritku."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau bilang aku boleh memilih lagunya. Dan lagu ini ada di iPod-mu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Aku harap, lebih dari apa pun juga, tahu apa yang dia pikirkan ...

Ichiraku tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Aku berhasil mendapatkan reservasi, terima kasih, Tuhan — hal terakhir yang kuinginkan untuk memulai hal ... ini ... adalah membawanya berkencan ke tempat yang bukan menjadi pilihannya. Aku memarkirkan mobil dan keluar membukakan pintu untuknya, aku meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, ada sebuah perasaan aneh menjalariku ... kehangatan lambat laun mengendap di dadaku. Aneh sekali. Aku juga merasakan ini di klub tadi malam, tapi kupikir itu karena aku terlalu banyak minum dan mulai merasakan hal-hal aneh.

Pandangan mataku menjalari sekujur tubuh Sakura, aku menyukai cara sutra merah membalur tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sedikit dada atasnya — hanya sedikit sekali belahan dadanya terlihat. Gaunnya sederhana dan menarik, membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tubuhnya bagus. Mudah-mudahan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa melihatnya, menjelajahi tubuhnya ...

Ichiraku adalah salah satu restoran berbintang lima di Konoha. Restoran ini terletak di dermaga, dan menyajikan pemandangan yang spektakuler. Aku tidak kaget saat Sakura memilih tempat ini — dia bukanlah gadis pertama yang memilih restoran mewah, terutama setelah mereka tahu aku mampu membayar makanan di tempat seperti ini, tapi Sakura adalah salah satu dari sangat sedikit wanita yang dapat menemaniku ke tempat ini.

Kebanyakan wanita hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganku di tempat tidur.

Kami duduk dan diberikan menu. Seorang pelayan datang untuk menerima pesanan kami, dia seorang gadis muda yang cantik, dan wajahnya memerah saat menatapku — Sakura memperhatikan reaksinya dan melihatnya hati-hati.

Aku beralih ke Sakura. "Kau mau minum anggur?"

"Ya," jawabnya.

"_Pinot Noir_?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, dan aku memesan dua gelas. Si Pelayan cepat-cepat mengambilkan pesanan kami.

Sakura segera mempelajari menu di hadapannya. Aku sudah pernah makan beberapa kali di sini sebelumnya — aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan — aku memutuskan untuk mengamati Sakura, memperhatikan caranya menggigit bibir bawah saat dia membaca.

Dia tiba-tiba melirikku, dan aku ketahuan sedang memerhatikannya. Mukanya kembali memerah.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah tahu ingin memesan apa untuk hidangan pembuka?"

"Lobster dan kepiting celup kedengarannya enak."

"Kau benar. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa lagi yang enak? Kau sepertinya sering datang ke sini."

"Favoritku sebenarnya adalah _The Ichiraku's Pupu Tower_."

Dia kemudian tersenyum lebar, wajahnya terlihat cerah karena menganggapku bercanda. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya — senyumnya indah ... tunggu sebentar, dia mengolok-olokku?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, siap membela diri.

"Ucapkan lagi," pintanya.

"Ucapkan apa?"

"_Pupu_."

Dia memang mengolok-olokku. Setidaknya dia punya rasa humor — aku suka ini. Dan dia tidak cekikikan bodoh dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan — aku juga menyukai ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawabku. "Sepertinya, kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang dengan memperolokku."

"Ayolah ... kumohon? Kau harus mengucapkannya lagi sewaktu kau memesannya."

Seorang pelayan menyela dengan mengantarkan anggur kami. Saat dia bertanya tentang hidangan pembuka, aku menjawab, "Kami pesan lobster dan kepiting celup."

"Apa Anda sudah siap memesan hidangan utama atau masih butuh beberapa saat lagi?"

Aku melihat Sakura — dia terlihat benar-benar kecewa dengan pesananku. Ketika dia menyadari aku sedang menunggunya untuk memutuskan hidangan utama, dia segera duduk tegak dan berkata, "Oh, Tuhan, nanti saja. Aku belum pernah ke sini. Aku butuh beberapa menit lagi."

"Tentu saja," jawab pelayan dan dia bergerak menjauh.

Sakura menyesap anggur, dia menatapku. "Ini tidak adil," ujarnya. "Aku benar-benar menginginkan hidangan _pupu_ itu."

Aku tersenyum. "Sekarang kau mengucapkannya."

"Mengucapkan apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau tahu apa."

"Maksudmu _pupu_? Aku sudah mengucapkannya sebelum ini. Itu terdengar ... aneh ... saat kau yang mengucapkannya."

Aku menyela. "Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali membaca menu. "Entahlah."

Dia bertanya pendapatku tentang hidangan utama dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memesan _Live Maine Lobster_. Seorang pelayan kembali mengambil menu kami dan setelahnya kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sakura mengambil serbet kain, matanya menatap ke bawah. Aku benci keheningan yang tidak nyaman seperti ini. Waktunya untuk menjalankan sihirku ...

"Jadi, Sakura." Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, berusaha untuk menunjukkan ketertarikkanku. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Dia dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Aku seorang _copy editor_ untuk The Konoha Times," jawabnya. Aku sudah tahu ini — ini salah satu dari beberapa informasi yang kuperoleh dari Sasori di klub tadi malam.

"The Konoha Times — pekerjaanmu berat juga."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyukainya. Aku suka mengedit."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sana?"

"Lebih dari setahun."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Dia menatapku hati-hati. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

Dia merenung sejenak sebelum kembali meraih serbet ... "Ibuku tinggal di Kiri bersama suaminya, Takashi. Ibu sedikit selebor, dia senang melakukan banyak hal, tapi tidak pernah serius. Sepertinya sekarang Ibu sedang mengikuti kursus terapi pijat ..." dia mengerutkan hidungnya, mencoba mengingat.

"Ibu dan ayahmu sudah bercerai?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia seorang kepala polisi di Oto."

"Dia tidak menikah lagi?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak terlalu suka ... bersosialisasi."

Aku mengangguk dan menyesap anggur — Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku CEO di Uchiha Financial Group di Suna."

Dia hanya ... menatapku. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Lalu diam-diam dia mengangkat gelas anggur ke bibirnya dan menyesapnya dengan sangat cepat. Aku duduk diam, mengamatinya dengan cermat, menunggu tanggapannya.

Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menatap gelas — gelasnya hampir kosong.

"Jadi, hmm ... CEO," jawabnya.

"Ya."

"Apa CEO selalu pergi ke klub malam di waktu luang mereka? Itu terlihat sangat tidak profesional." Dia sekarang menatapku dengan jijik. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Dia kembali meneguk sisa anggurnya.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanyaku, mengacu pada gelasnya yang kosong.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya."

Aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua gelas anggur lagi. Makanan pembuka datang sebelum anggur kami tiba, dan kami mulai makan dalam diam. Sakura adalah orang pertama yang kembali bicara.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sial ... Aku memutar otak, mencoba mengingat pertanyaannya ... oh benar, tentang klub malam.

"Maksudmu tentang pergi ke klub?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, dan aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku datang ke Konoha ... untuk menjaga _ke__profesionalitasanku_. Dan sebenarnya, Sakura," aku kembali mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan bicara dengan lembut, "karena aku adalah pemilik perusahaan, jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan."

Aku mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bersandar menjauh dariku. Dia kembali menatapku hati-hati. Dia terlihat ... gugup?

"Baiklah," dia tergagap, "Aku kira kau benar." Dia kembali meneguk anggurnya ... sial, dia harus pelan-pelan minum anggur sebelum aku membawanya keluar dari sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan kami datang. Sakura segera menyantap hidangannya, seolah-olah itu adalah makanan terakhirnya. Harus kuakui, sangat menyenangkan melihat seorang wanita memakan sesuatu selain salad.

"Jadi," ucap Sakura, "Kau tinggal di sini? Atau di Suna?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Dua-duanya?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, kau berkendara bolak-balik? Kenapa kau tidak memesan kamar hotel saja di sini?"

Aku tersenyum sopan dengan ketidaktahuannya. "Aku merasa lebih nyaman kalau memiliki apartemen sendiri. Lebih terasa seperti rumah."

Dia mengangguk paham. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Aku sedikit tegang mendengar pertanyaannya — aku tidak ingin mengungkapkan kekacauan dalam hidupku. Tidak dengannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa benar-benar menghentikannya, karena dia tidak akan percaya padaku.

Sakura mengawasiku tajam, tidak diragukan lagi, dia merasa bingung dengan reaksiku. Aku menghela napas. "Aku sebenarnya diadopsi."

"Baiklah ..." ucapnya perlahan. Nadanya kembali berubah santai. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan orang tua angkatmu?"

"Ibu angkatku, Keiko, adalah seorang dekorator interior. Dan ayah angkatku, Kagami, adalah seorang dokter."

"Dokter apa?"

"Bedah."

"Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Ya, aku punya seorang adik perempuan."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia sedang kuliah di bidang _fashion_. Dia ingin menjadi seorang desainer."

"Di mana dia kuliah?"

Aku tidak suka ini ... Aku lebih suka semua perhatian berbalik padanya. Dia bertanya tanpa henti — dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya asal-asalan.

"Di Tokyo. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya saudara?"

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal. Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Sai?"

Oh, Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak mau berhenti bertanya ... tunggu sebentar ... "Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Sai?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia bersama teman baikku sepanjang malam."

"Siapa? Si Pirang?"

Sakura melotot ke arahku. Ini sedikit ... lucu. Membuatnya marah bisa sangat menyenangkan ...

"Namanya _Ino_," jawabnya galak. Dia kemudian kembali menatapku penuh harap. "Jadi?"

"Kami sudah berteman sejak SMA," jawabku. Dia tampaknya puas dengan jawabanku, lalu dia kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya ke piring. Dia hampir menyeka bersih piringnya.

"Kau bilang ibumu dari Kiri dan ayahmu berada di Oto — apa yang membawamu ke Konoha?"

"The Konoha Times," jawabnya cepat. "Dan aku tidak ingin terlalu jauh dari ayahku."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kau dan ibumu tidak terlalu akrab?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, kami akrab," dia meyakinkanku. "Tapi, sekarang dia memiliki Takashi dan sering berpergian ... dan ayahku ... dia tidak punya siapa-siapa ..." Dia tiba-tiba terlihat tidak nyaman, dan ini menarik perhatianku. "Entahlah," gumamnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku.

Seorang pelayan datang kembali untuk mengumpulkan piring kami dan Sakura memesan segelas anggur dan sepotong _Chocolate Lovers_. Hidangan penutup untuk dimakan berdua. Dia terlihat santai sekarang — dia kembali duduk bersandar dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil mengeluh kekenyangan. Tapi, saat hidangan penutupnya datang, matanya kembali melebar.

"Sial," ucapnya keras, sampai-sampai tamu yang berada di meja sebelah kami tampak tersinggung, "Aku pikir aku sudah mati dan pergi ke surga kue."

Aku tertawa. "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya dulu. Kau tahu — jangan pernah menilai kue dari hiasan dan bentuknya." Aku menyerahkan sendok padanya, tapi dia membuatku kaget. Sakura segera duduk tegak, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mencelupkan jarinya di krim cokelat. Dia meletakkan jari di antara bibirnya dan mengerang, kemudian menghisap keras jarinya, matanya terus menatapku.

Oh, Tuhan ...

Sial, gadis ini bisa diajak bersenang-senang. Aku yakin dia liar di tempat tidur. Aku sangat bersyukur dia menolak Sasori, karena aku tidak akan pernah rela mendapatkan bekas Sasori. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berakhir dengan pria seperti Sasori?

"Oh, Tuhan," erangnya lagi. "Ini sangat enak." Dia kembali meminum _Pinot Noir_. "Kau tidak mau mencicipinya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku berdehem dan duduk tegak, celanaku mengetat dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan ereksiku. Sial, aku harus tenang. Pikirkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan ... Sasori ... Sasori ... Jiraiya ... jari kaki berbulu Sai ...

Aku mengambil potongan kecil, berharap itu dapat sedikit menenangkanku. Sakura mengawasiku dari dekat, seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya — Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat masuk ke dalam pikirannya sekarang. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia mengambil sendok dan kembali memakan kue.

"Mmm hmm," aku mengerang, dua orang bisa bermain di permainan ini. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, memelankan suara, dan berkata, "Rasanya sangat ... _orgasmik_."

Dia menahan napas dan wajahnya memerah. Dia kembali meminum anggur — menghabiskan sisanya.

"Kau ingin segelas lagi?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis. Mungkin aku harus membelikannya sebotol untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku pikir sudah cukup."

Kami berdua kembali memakan kue cokelat sampai pelayan datang memberikan tagihan dan aku membayarnya. Selagi menunggu kartuku, Sakura mengambil sebuah gigitan besar dan sedikit cokelat berlepotan di sudut bibirnya. Dia sengaja membiarkannya di sana.

Aku berkeinginan untuk menjilatinya. Mungkin kami bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengan cokelat nanti ...

Apa dia mau tidur denganku malam ini? Dia tampaknya tertekan secara seksual ... pertama-tama lagu pilihannya dan kemudian _foreplay_ dengan kue cokelat. Apa kemenanganku semakin dekat?

Lidahnya tiba-tiba keluar, menjilati cokelat di sudut bibirnya, aku berkedip cepat dan berpaling sebelum aku ketahuan menatapnya lagi.

Pelayan mengembalikan kartuku. Aku memberinya tip dan kami beranjak keluar restoran. Malam terasa dingin — segera setelah kami melangkah keluar, angin dingin menyerang. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berjuang untuk menyeka rambut dari wajahnya, dan aku menyadari dia hanya memakai gaun tipis, pendek, tanpa lengan.

Aku melepaskan jasku dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini," ucapku.

"Aku tidak kedinginan," dia menolak, dan menggigil.

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Sakura."

Dia memutar matanya dan meraih jasku — aku melangkah ke belakangnya, membantunya memasangkan jas. Jasku kebesaran untuknya — dia hampir terlihat telanjang, gaunnya hanya menyembul sedikit di ujung jas. Ini pemandangan yang menggoda — membuat imajinasiku berputar liar.

"Nanti juga akan hangat di dalam mobil," dia terus berdebat. Untuk apa? Entahlah ... dia sudah mengenakkan jasku. Aku sudah menang.

"Pria macam apa yang membiarkan pasangannya menggigil kedinginan?"

"Pria biasa," jawabnya cepat. Kami mencapai mobil dan aku membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan dengan cepat menyalakan mesin dan pemanas. "Kalau begitu, kau belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang pria sejati."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung pada definisimu tentang pria sejati."

"Oh? Dan bagaimana kau mendefinisikannya?"

Dia menyeringai licik. "Pria sejati tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang wanita makan terlalu banyak dan minum-minum dalam satu kali duduk."

Aku tertawa. "Kau benar. Lagi pula kau juga tidak terlihat seperti wanita biasa," aku menggodanya.

"Atau mungkin aku terlihat seperti seorang wanita menyedihkan. Tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya."

"Kukira aku harus memakai celana longgar di makan malam kita berikutnya."

"Berikutnya?" Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Aku hanya berharap," aku mengoreksi dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Pada awalnya dia terlihat kaget, tapi dengan cepat kembali santai dan membalas senyumku.

Kami mencapai apartemennya dan aku memarkirkan mobil. Dia hendak melepaskan jasku, tapi sebelum dia menanggalkannya — atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal — aku sudah mematikan mesin dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dia terlihat kaget saat melihatku melalui kaca.

Dia semakin terkejut ketika aku membukakan pintunya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku padanya — dia hanya menatapnya, seolah-olah tanganku adalah hal yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura, matanya terbelalak. Apa masalahnya?

"Tentu saja aku harus mengantarmu ke apartemenmu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya ..."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Memangnya pria macam apa aku ini? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membeku di perjalanan menuju apartemenmu, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan jas itu sebelum aku kembali ke Suna besok."

Dia terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya menempatkan tangannya di tanganku. "Kau akan kembali ke Suna?" dia bertanya dan melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Seorang pria harus bekerja, kan?"

Dia tidak merespon, dan kami berjalan berdampingan ke lobi depan apartemennya, aku masih menggenggam tangannya. Dia tiba-tiba terlihat tegang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku sedikit berharap dia mendorongku menjauh segera setelah kami melangkah masuk, tapi dia membiarkanku menemaninya naik tangga, ke pintu apartemen berlabel '2303'. Sesampai di sana, dia berbalik menatapku dan melepaskan jas.

"Baiklah, ini apartemenku," gumamnya, mendorong jas ke dadaku. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Hmm — aku akan meneleponmu?"

Dia menemukan lelucon dalam kata-katanya sendiri, dia menyeringai miring ke arahku. Sial. Suasana hati gadis ini berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Hmm, aku akan masuk."

Sekarang dia terlihat putus asa untuk melarikan diri dariku. Mungkin ini adalah permasalahan Sasori — sial, aku harus berhenti memikirkannya.

Sakura sudah akan berbalik hendak pergi, tapi aku menghentikannya. Dia tidak akan mengundangku masuk, aku tahu itu, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu ... "Sakura." Dia berhenti dan menatapku. "Aku sungguh bersenang-senang malam ini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau keluar untuk makan malam bersamaku." Dia mengangguk dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya, perlahan-lahan, bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya mencium pipi atau bibirnya ... bibirku sudah berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari bibirnya ... dan aku bisa merasakan sensasi aneh di bibirku. Dia berhenti bernapas — membeku. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku semakin dekat ...

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia pergi, dia menarik wajahnya dengan cepat. "Baiklahakuharuspergiterimakasih_bye,_" ucapnya cepat dan membanting pintu di wajahku.

Apa ... yang ... terjadi ...

* * *

**...**

* * *

**(1) Pinot**_** Noir: **_(baca: Pee-no N'war) adalah minuman beralkohol yang berasal dari anggur merah. Warnanya merah pekat, hampir kehitaman. _Pinot Noir _sendiri berasal dari bahasa perancis.

**(2) _The_**_** Ichiraku's Pupu Tower:**_ sebenarnya makanan pembuka andalan dari The Palisade Seattle. Terdiri dari _teriyaki tenderloin_, _garlic shrimp, _dan _crab cakes._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Oh ... Tuhan

Aku bersandar di pintu, terengah-engah. Apa itu tadi? Dia hendak menciumku dan aku ... menginginkannya. Oh Tuhan! Kau sebuah taruhan, Sakura! _Sebuah taruhan_!

Aku jelas kehilangan kendali di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

Aku berbalik dan mengintip dari lubang pintu. Dia sudah pergi. _Phew _...

Aku sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk meneleponnya segera setelah kencanku berakhir, untuk menceritakan semua detail — hisapan jari. Itu semua idenya. Mana mungkin aku berpikir sampai ke sana. Ino mengaku dia pernah melakukannya sekali ketika masih kuliah dan mereka hampir melakukan _itu_ di atas meja. Menggelikan.

Pengaruh anggur sudah hilang berkat Sasuke yang _hampir _menciumku. Aku butuh ... sesuatu. Aku mengambil sake dari lemari dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas besar sebelum menelepon Ino.

Dia menjawab pada dering pertama dan tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung berseru, "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan! Kau masih suci."

_Apa?_ "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku kadang-kadang mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tergoda melakukan kenakalan seperti ini."

Aku memutar mata. "Tergoda? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah di rumah ... sendirian. Kau seharusnya lebih yakin padaku, Ino. Teman macam apa kau ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin padamu, Sakura. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dengannya."

_Membiarkanku_? Tunggu sebentar! "Aku tidak tahu kalau pergi berkencan dengannya tergantung pada keputusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu keputusanku! Kalau tidak, aku sudah menghampiri kalian berdua di klub kemarin dan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Jangan macam-macam."

"Baiklah, aku butuh detail kencanmu — tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke sana."

"Tunggu — di mana lelaki pucatmu?"

"Dia baru saja pergi." Ooh ... menarik sekali! "Aku akan ke sana dalam sepuluh menit. Kau punya sake?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku mengganti gaunku dengan piyama sambil menunggu kedatangan Ino. Aku berdiri di dapur dan menuangkan segelas lagi sake ketika mendengar kenop pintu di putar. Aku biasanya tidak pernah mengunci pintu ketika tahu dia akan datang, dan dia biasanya langsung masuk. Tapi kali ini, aku harus menguncinya, terutama setelah kejadian _hampir _berciuman tadi. Bisa saja Sasuke memaksa masuk dan memaksaku untuk tidur dengannya atau ... sebaliknya, akulah yang akan memaksanya masuk dan melucuti pakaiannya.

Ino mulai menggedor pintu. "Sakura!"

"Ya, sebentar!" teriakku. Aku membuka pintu dan langsung memberinya segelas sake sebagai tanda perdamaian. Dia terlihat tidak senang karena aku mengunci pintu. Apa sekarang mengunci pintu merupakan sebuah tindakan ilegal? Apa aku tidak boleh menjaga keamanan apartemenku sendiri?

"Kenapa pintunya terkunci?" dia bertanya. Ino melangkah masuk dan mengambil sake dari tanganku. Dia mengenakkan celana jeans dan baju kaos, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda longgar, dan dia masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Um, ceritanya panjang."

"Baiklah, mungkin kau harus mulai menceritakannya sekarang," ucap Ino sambil menyesap sake dan duduk di sofa, menatapku ... Pemaksa sekali dia.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarkan detail kencanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sai. Aku mau tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan sepanjang hari."

"Kau duluan."

"Baiklah, aku baru tahu dia seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan di Suna."

"Ya, Sai bilang padaku."

"Dan dia diadopsi."

"Yep, Sai juga mengatakan itu padaku."

"Oh, Tuhan! Lalu kenapa _kau _tidak mengatakannya _padaku_?"

"Tenang, Sakura. Cuma itu saja yang dia katakan padaku. Percaya atau tidak, kami tidak duduk-duduk saja dan berbicara tentang_mu_ seharian."

"Sialan kau, Ino," gerutuku.

"Jadi, apa kau menghisap jarimu?" Ino menyeringai seperti setan, sikunya bertumpu di lengan sofa.

"Ya ..."

"Dan ... ?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku rasa itu berhasil!" seruku sambil mengingat raut wajah Sasuke saat aku melakukannya. Aku benar-benar kaget karena berhasil membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu. Siapa yang menyangka aku, seorang Haruno Sakura, benar-benar memiliki bakat untuk itu?

Ino menjerit gembira. "Aku tahu itu!" ucapnya. "Tidak ada pria normal yang bisa menangganinya. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tunggu dulu," ucapku serius. "Aku mau mendengarkan detail kencanmu dengan Si Pucat."

"Oh, Tuhan," ucapnya memutar mata. Dia jelas tidak senang saat permintaannya ditolak. Tapi, kemudian dia kembali bersemangat, dia pasti memikirkan Sai. "Kami tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya tinggal ... di rumah," jawabnya malu-malu. Dia menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Ino! Jangan bilang kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

"Kenapa?" jawabnya tersinggung. "Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, hubungan seks bisa menjadi sangat ... indah."

Indah? Ini tidak seperti Ino. Aku tahu dia bukan perawan lagi — tapi, dia juga tidak mudah tidur dengan sembarangan orang. Sai pasti benar-benar berkharisma. Dan Ino tampaknya benar-benar tidak mengabaikan peringatanku tadi malam.

"Apa tadi?" tanyaku, "Indah?"

Dan kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Katakan padaku apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Kau harus memberitahuku. Aku sudah sekarat menunggumu dari tadi."

"Hmm ... setelah dia sedikit tenang ... dia menggigit kue dan bilang rasa kuenya 'orgasmik' ..."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ino mulai tertawa histeris.

Setelah Ino menenangkan dirinya, dia kembali bertanya, "Baiklah, jadi kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"Apa seorang gadis tidak boleh mengunci pintu apartemennya? Aku tinggal sendirian, Ino."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Sakura. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Dia umm ... dia mencoba menciumku." Aku melihat ke bawah, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Ino meledak kaget.

"Benarkah?!" Matanya terbelalak. "Apa kau menciumnya?"

"Tidak! Aku langsung lari seperti orang gila ke dalam dan mengunci pintu!"

"Bagus sekali. Dasar pria mesum ... Padahal ini baru kencan pertama."

"Kau dan Sai sudah bercinta," terangku.

"Itu berbeda. Kau sebuah taruhan untuknya, Sakura. Tidak peduli setampan apa dia, itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan _siapa _dia sebenarnya."

Aku tahu Ino hanya berusaha melindungiku. "Aku tahu itu," gerutuku dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa sengsara. Oh, Tuhan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mau bersanding denganku. Dia terlalu tinggi untuk kujangkau. Lagi pula, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

* * *

Ini Hari Minggu, dan aku sedang ingin bermalas-malasan. Aku tidak punya rencana hari ini. Aku baru bangkit dari tempat tidur pada pukul sepuluh, dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Sasuke. Hmm ... ada apa ini? Aku berbaring di tempat tidur selama satu jam tadi malam dan bertanya-tanya apa aku akan mendengar kabar lagi darinya setelah kejadian semalam.

Aku membaca pesannya:

_Selamat pagi, Cantik. Aku harap kau tidur nyenyak semalam. -Sasuke_

Oh, pria gombal. Dia seperti seorang profesional dalam permainan ini. Dan di sinilah aku, seorang pemula, bermain dengan api; aku bisa merasakan panasnya. Kalau aku tidak berhati-hati, aku akan terbakar.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membalas:

_Sangat nyenyak. Mimpiku juga menarik ... Bagaimana denganmu? -Sakura_

Jawabanku akan membuatnya berpikir. Ino akan bangga padaku. Tapi, tidak sampai semenit kemudian, ponselku kembali berbunyi.

_Kau mau menceritakannya? -Sasuke_

Aku menyeringai dan mengetik pesanku.

_Maaf, aku tidak suka menceritakan mimpiku. -Sakura_

_Kau tidak seru. Apa kau punya rencana hari ini? -Sasuke_

_Tidak. Aku sedang bersantai. -Sakura_

_Kau mau makan siang denganku? -Sasuke_

Oh Tuhan, bahkan pesan darinya sudah terdengar begitu menggoda. Atau mungkin caraku membaca pesannya yang salah. Atau mungkin dia benar-benar sudah mulai lagi menggodaku.

_Itu akan menganggu rencanaku. -Sakura_

_Kau bilang kau tidak punya rencana. -Sasuke_

_Tidak melakukan apa-apa adalah sebuah rencana ... -Sakura_

_Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sekali lagi denganmu sebelum aku pergi. -Sasuke_

_Kau lembek sekali. Aku pikir kau sudah di Suna sekarang. -Sakura_

_Aku akan berangkat malam ini. Dan kau terang-terangan bilang padaku aku ini pria lembek, kau tidak perlu melukaiku lebih dalam lagi. -Sasuke _

_Ha! -Sakura_

_Sakura? -Sasuke_

_Ya? -Sakura_

_Maukah kau makan siang denganku hari ini? -Sasuke_

_Sasuke? -Sakura_

_Ya? -Sasuke_

_Tentu saja. -Sakura_

* * *

Aku memarkirkan mobil di dekat sebuah restoran, di pinggir pantai. Sasuke yang memintaku datang ke sini.

_Lain kali kalau dia memintamu melakukan sesuatu, jawabannya adalah YA!_

Kalau aku ingin dia tetap bersamaku selama dua minggu ini, aku harus berpura-pura tertarik padanya. Aku tidak tahu aturan main taruhannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama mereka menyepakati taruhan ini. Tapi yang kuketahui dengan pasti, aku belum benar-benar siap bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian tadi malam.

Dia sudah menungguku di dekat pintu masuk restoran. Dia mengenakkan celana jeans dan kemeja hijau tua yang memperlihatkan lengan berototnya. Rambutnya berantakan seperti biasa.

Dia terlihat ... lezat. Oke, aku sudah kelewatan.

Sasuke tersenyum saat aku mendekat. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga kepalaku tetap tegak dan menatapnya. Aku harus tenang dan percaya diri ... tenang dan percaya diri ...

"Hai, Sakura," dia menyapaku, masih tersenyum. "Kau terlihat cantik. Seperti biasa."

Aku mengenakkan pakaian santai siang ini. Celana jeans dan kaos kuning dengan sepasang sandal cantik tanpa hak. Aku membalas senyumannya. "Dan kau juga tidak terlihat jelek. Seperti biasa."

Dia tertawa dan menawarkan lengannya padaku, aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya. "Kau sudah siap untuk makan _seafood _lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah kelaparan! Aku harap kau mengenakkan celana longgar."

"Aku mengenakannya sekarang," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku harus pegangan lebih kencang agar tidak jatuh pingsan.

Kami duduk dan memesan makanan, aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya dan tampaknya dia juga pernah. Aku hanya memesan air dingin sebagai minumanku hari ini. Pikiranku harus jernih saat bersamanya.

Aku melihat dua orang gadis — mereka duduk di sebuah meja kecil beberapa meter dari kami — mereka melirik ke arah Sasuke beberapa kali dan kemudian berbisik penuh semangat. Mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi secara terang-terangan. Mereka melongo menatapnya!

Sasuke sepertinya menyadari tingkah mereka, dia akhirnya bertatapan mata dengan salah seorang gadis itu dan tersenyum sopan. Kedua gadis itu kemudian cekikikan seperti anak-anak. Tidak heran Sasuke begitu besar kepala. Aku menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk memutar bola mata, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke juga merasakan perubahan di diriku.

Dia mengangkat alis. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," aku cepat-cepat meyakinkan Sasuke, tapi tatapan matanya masih skeptis melihatku. Aku akhirnya mengaku, "Mereka tidak sopan."

"Gadis-gadis itu?"

"Ya. Kau sedang berkencan."

"Aku memohon padamu agar kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa aku harus bersiap-siap pergi saat mereka datang ke sini meminta fotomu? Mungkin aku juga perlu meminjamkanmu pulpenku agar kau bisa menulis nomor teleponmu untuk mereka."

Dia menyeringai lebar, tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Haruno Sakura ... kau cemburu?"

Aku menatapnya gusar. Cemburu pada gadis lain yang melongo menatap gigolo ini? Aku rasa tidak. "Tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau memang iya," jawabnya santai. "Aku juga akan cemburu kalau ada pria yang melihatmu seperti itu ... Seperti waktu di klub malam dua hari yang lalu. Aku cemburu saat itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku galak. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak terpengaruh dengan nada suaraku, dia malah menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Banyak pria yang menatapmu seperti itu. Kau tidak sadar?"

Entah dia sedang menggodaku atau tidak. "Tidak."

"Dan kau sering berdansa dengan pria berambut pirang itu."

Aku memutar mata. "Namanya Naruto. Dia akan segera menikah."

"Oh, sainganku berkurang satu. Bagus sekali." Dia terlihat sedikit santai. "Ini berarti aku tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya."

Gadis-gadis tadi meninggalkan restoran ketika makanan kami tiba, terima kasih, Tuhan. Mereka benar-benar membuatku terganggu, dan Sasuke sepertinya senang melihatku tidak nyaman. Aku mulai sibuk dengan makananku; aku tidak sarapan pagi ini dan aku kelaparan.

"Jadi, kau dan Naruto — kalian berteman?" Sasuke bertanya, mata hitamnya tertuju padaku lagi. Aku menjawabnya setelah meneguk air minum.

"Ya."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?"

"Sepanjang hidupku. Ayah kami berteman baik."

"Berapa umurmu, Sakura?"

"Dua puluh empat. Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tujuh."

"Tua bangka," godaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang pria? Kami, para pria, akan bertambah tampan seiring bertambahnya usia."

"Benarkah? Apa kalian akan bertambah tampan saat mulai botak dan berperut buncit?"

"Beberapa wanita menyukai pria botak," timpalnya.

"Benar sekali. Aku salah satunya. Sepertinya kita punya masalah di sini ..." Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sial. Rambutnya lembut sekali ... Dia menyeringai dan mencoba merapikan rambutnya kembali. Usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau tidak suka rambutku?" tanyanya polos.

Rambutnya adalah fitur terbaik dari dirinya ... selain dari rahangnya. Dan matanya. Dan lengannya ... Oh sial, aku tidak tahu lagi.

Tapi, egonya sudah cukup besar — aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin besar kepala. "Biasa saja," jawabku pelan.

Dia kembali menyeringai. Aku yakin dia tahu aku berbohong. _Brengsek._

Dia kembali bertanya beberapa hal tentang keluargaku, seperti apa pekerjaan Takashi dan seperti apa ayahku. Aku sudah menghabiskan makananku, begitu juga dengannya.

Dia lalu mengajakku berjalan di sepanjang tepi pantai dan aku sedikit keberatan. Aku belum memercayainya, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tapi, sekarang pikiranku jernih, bebas dari alkohol, dan aku rasa aku siap menghadapi tipu muslihatnya.

Pantai ini memberikan pemandangan yang spektakuler. Ini salah satu tempat favoritku di Konoha. Aku bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di satu sisi dengan laut yang indah di sisi lainnya. Kami berjalan melewati restoran-restoran trendi dan toko-toko souvenir.

Dan aku melihat tempat penyewaan skuter! Aku sudah pernah naik skuter sebelumnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ayahku datang berkunjung. Naruto lah yang lebih banyak mengendarainya, tapi ketika aku mencobanya, itu tidak terlalu sulit. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

Aku penasaran apa Sasuke bersedia untuk naik skuter. Berapa besar keinginannya untuk memenangkan taruhan ini? Aku harus mencari tahu.

Aku memasang wajah ceria terbaikku sambil menunjuk tempat itu. "Ooh, skuter! Aku _suka_ skuter!"

Sasuke melihat ke arah telunjukku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, skuter menyenangkan," jawabnya datar.

"Boleh kita menyewanya?"

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja sekarang! Memangnya ada apa? Kau sudah mau berangkat ke Suna?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. Dia tampak tidak begitu yakin. "Maksudku ... ya, kalau kau mau, kita bisa menyewanya."

"Yay! Ayo! Kita menyewa satu saja, ya? Tapi, aku mau yang pertama mengendarainya!"

Aku hampir menyeretnya bersamaku. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mendapatkan skuter, helm, dan petunjuk singkat mekanisme skuter: bagaimana caranya berhenti, melaju, berbalik, dan sebagainya. Sasuke terlihat tidak bersemangat. Aku terkekeh gembira dalam hati.

Dia sudah bersiap-siap naik untuk mengendarainya, tapi aku memukul tangannya. "Tidak! Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengendarainya."

"Kau pernah mengendarainya?" dia bertanya dan enggan menjauh dari kemudi.

"Tentu saja. Kau?"

"Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Aku tidak bilang padanya kalau aku juga mengendarai skuter beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku juga tidak bilang padanya aku baru _satu _kali mengendarai skuter, dan waktu itu juga ada Naruto yang ahli mengendarai skuter duduk di belakangku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku yang mengendarainya."

Dia mendesah. "Baiklah."

"Kau akan terlihat lembek saat duduk di belakangku, Sasuke," godaku.

"Kendarai saja skuternya, Sakura."

Aku naik dan dengan cepat menyadari Sasuke duduk terlalu dekat denganku, dia menempel erat di punggungku. Sial! Seharusnya aku memikirkan ini lebih awal. Aku bisa merasakan setiap inchi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya hangat. Dia memeluk pinggangku dan bersandar lebih dekat.

"Hmm, aku suka ini," ucapnya menggoda.

Aku berkedip dan berdehem. Aku senang dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku sekarang. "Aku sudah bilang, kan. Kau sudah siap?"

"Sesiap yang kubisa."

Aku anggap itu sebagai isyarat untuk menyalakan skuter, dan aku perlahan-lahan menekan gas. Skuternya bergerak cepat dengan tiba-tiba, dan hampir melempar kami berdua ke belakang. Oh, Tuhan! Aku segera menginjak rem dan memutarnya ke samping. Petugas penyewaan skuter mengawasi kami, dia tertawa histeris. Sasuke yang malang, dia benar-benar gelisah duduk di belakangku.

"Oh, Tuhan, Sakura!" teriaknya. "Aku pikir kau tahu cara mengendarainya!"

"Aku tahu caranya! Tadi hanya pemanasan."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau membiarkanku mengendarainya," Sasuke menyarankan. Dari nadanya aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkanku mengendarainya lagi, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Sekali lagi saja. Biarkan aku berlatih sebentar."

"Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri — dan juga aku."

"Jangan berlagak seperti anak kecil. Kau mengenakkan helm."

"Sakura ..." dia memperingatkanku. Dia _tidak_ terlihat senang.

"Sekali lagi, ya? Aku mohon? Aku yakin, aku bisa lebih baik lagi." Aku memasang wajah cemberut terbaikku ... ini berhasil! Dia mendesah dan naik kembali di belakangku.

"_Sekali_ lagi," jawabnya. "Dan cobalah untuk berhati-hati."

"_Yes, Sir_," jawabku sinis. Dia kembali merapat ke tubuhku dan itu sangat mengganggu. Aku menekan gas, lebih pelan kali ini, dan berhasil! Skuter berjalan dengan mulus. Sasuke tampaknya puas. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit rileks.

Kami meluncur dengan aman di jalanan. Aku merasa yakin dengan diriku sekarang. Ini sama menyenangkannya seperti dulu!

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa mengendarainya," ujarku.

"Ya, kau lebih baik sekarang."

"Ayo, minta maaf padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau berteriak padaku."

"Aku tidak pernah berteriak padamu!"

"Kau berteriak tadi, sedikit."

"Maaf, aku berteriak padamu, Sakura. Kau membuatku stres."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Dan aku memaafkanmu."

Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Sial! Tidak ada jarak sedikit pun di antara kami sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan ... oh tidak ... katakan padaku itu bukan...

Aku sedikit panik dan berbelok ke kanan, ke jalan lain. Membelokkan skuter lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan dan aku takut akan jatuh. Aku tidak ingin menempatkan kakiku di jalanan dengan sandal tipisku. Dalam kepanikan, aku berteriak, "Sasuke!"

"Astaga, Sakura!" Aku mendengarnya mengumpat. Dia menempatkan kakinya ke jalan untuk menyelamatkan kami, tapi dalam kekacauan ini, aku tiba-tiba menginjak keras gasnya. Skuter melayang terbang, bagian depannya mendarat lebih dulu dan aku memegang erat kemudinya. Tempat duduk kami bergetar hebat dan aku bisa membayangkan kejadian mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Lalu aku tiba-tiba jatuh ke jalanan, setengah dari skuter itu berada di atas badanku, dan aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa datang dari pergelangan tangan kananku.

Sasuke berdiri dengan sekejap dan mendorong skuter dari kakiku. Dia terlihat panik. Aku senang kami berdua masih hidup.

"Oh, Tuhan, Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura insiden kecil mengerikan tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara panik Sasuke. Dia pasti mengira aku koma. Dan ya ... sejujurnya, aku lebih memilih koma untuk saat ini.

_Oh, Tuhan, kalau Kau mendengarkanku sekarang, tolong kasihanilah aku dan akhiri hidupku. Ini kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi dalam dua puluh empat tahun kehidupanku. Terima kasih. Amin._

Sasuke sedikit mengguncang bahuku. Aku membuka mata.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan," dia bernapas lega. "Kau menakutiku. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada yang terluka, selain harga diriku. Dan pergelangan tanganku! Aku mengerang menjawabnya, aku masih sangat malu untuk bicara. Aku hanya ingin meleleh ke aspal dan mati.

Aku kembali berguling, tapi dia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku. "Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Sakura," dia memperingatkan.

"Apa?" aku bingung. Tidak ada yang sakit selain pergelangan tanganku.

"Punggungmu mungkin saja terluka. Kau terjatuh cukup keras. Aku akan menelepon ambulans—"

"Apa? Tidak!" Aku berjuang melawannya dan akhirnya berdiri. Pantat dan lutut kananku nyeri, tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganku. Pergelangan tanganku mulai bengkak. Sasuke juga memperhatikannya.

"Pergelanganmu bengkak. Sakit?" Dia menyentuhnya dan aku merenggut tanganku.

"Tentu saja sakit!"

"Mungkin kau benar-benar harus ke rumah sakit ..."

Aku mengerang dan menyadari beberapa orang telah berkumpul di sekitar kami, mereka bertanya dan memastikan aku tidak mengalami luka serius. Aku menunduk dan melihat celana _jeans_-ku robek di lutut dengan sedikit noda darah. Sial! celana _jeans_ favoritku!

Sasuke meyakinkan semua orang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Dia sudah melepas helm dan meletakkannya di jalan, aku kemudian ikut melepaskan helm dan melemparkannya ke samping. Brengsek, hal terakhir yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah sejumlah penonton yang menyaksikan saat-saat paling memalukan dalam hidupku.

Dengan tangan kiriku, aku meraih setang skuter dan berusaha mendirikannya. Semua orang melihatku, bahkan ada yang mundur beberapa langkah, seolah-olah aku hendak melompat dan menjalankan sebuah aksi film laga. Sasuke cepat meraih setangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya berat dan marah. Aku memelototinya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan skuternya." Aku berencana untuk mendorongnya kembali ke tempat penyewaan seperti seorang pecundang. Tapi, perkataan Sasuke membuatku marah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengendarai ini lagi."

Pipiku memerah. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia bukan ayahku dan dia juga bukan kekasihku. Dia tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku. Mataku menyipit melihatnya, dan dia juga menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

"Kau benar-benar gila kalau kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengendarai ini lagi."

_Sial_. Aku ingin sekali menendangnya.

Kesabaranku mulai menipis, aku siap untuk melepaskan amarahku dengan menendang bokongnya, tapi seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda melangkah cepat di antara kami dan mengambil skuter.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengembalikan skuter ini," dia menawarkan. Aku menolak untuk melepaskan skuter, aku benar-benar marah.

"Tidak, _aku_ bisa mengembalikannya sendiri."

"Sakura ..." ucap Sasuke memperingati. Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi? Aku menatapnya, sebelah tangannya masih kokoh memegang skuter, dia tidak mau mengalah. Aku yakin ini hiburan yang paling menyenangkan bagi penonton di sekeliling kami.

"Sakura, lepaskan skuternya. Kita akan ke rumah sakit." Suaranya terdengar tenang. Aku penasaran apa dia hanya menggertakku.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit," balasku. "Aku bawa mobil ke sini." Beberapa orang dari penonton kami telah berlalu, tapi masih ada empat orang yang terus menonton. Cukup. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" aku membentak mereka. Mereka akhirnya mulai bergerak menjauh dan memberikan tatapan mengejek. Aku kembali melihat Sasuke. "Ini, ambil skuter bodoh ini," geramku sambil mendorongnya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut cokelat tadi segera menangkapnya.

Aku bergegas berjalan menuju mobilku. Sasuke mengikutiku. Dan skuternya telah terlupakan.

"Sakura, maukah kau berhenti? Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada yang salah di otakmu?"

Brengsek! Apa dia selalu bicara seperti ini dengan semua gadis yang ingin dia tiduri?

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu memerintahku, Sasuke," ucapku, jauh lebih tenang kali ini. Aku terus berjalan. Sasuke sudah berada di sampingku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku _bukan_ tanggunganmu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku memang tidak berencana untuk mengendarai skuter itu lagi. Tapi, apa pedulimu kalau aku memang akan mengendarinya?"

Dia berhenti berjalan di belakangku, sepertinya dia terlalu kaget untuk terus bergerak. Aku berbalik dan menghadapinya, menunggu penjelasan.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Apa kau membenturkan kepalamu? Maksudku, kau tadi ada di sana, kan? Kau sadar, kan, kalau kau hampir membunuh kita berdua?" Kata-katanya penuh sindiran. _Brengsek_.

Aku memutar mata dan kembali berjalan. Mungkin rencana kecilku tadi adalah sebuah kebodohan. Aku ingin mencekiknya sekarang.

"Sakura, tunggu." Dia berlari kecil mengejarku.

"Tidak."

"Dengar, aku minta maaf, oke? Tapi, kau benar-benar membuatku stres. Aku tidak menyukai skuter dan aku pikir lehermu patah."

"Aw ... kau manis sekali," ucapku datar.

"Sial. Sakura, berhenti." Dia berdiri di hadapanku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Coba kau tempatkan dirimu di posisiku sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku terluka parah dan masih ingin mengendarai skuter itu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengendarai—" aku mulai berbicara, tapi dia memotongku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi, tadi aku kira kau akan mengendarainya. Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Dia memberiku tatapan mata tak bersalah. Aku yakin dia selalu bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

Aku mendesah keras. "Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. _Lagi_."

Dia tersenyum miring dan rasanya kemarahanku berkurang. "Terima kasih. Boleh aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Aku akan langsung pulang dan mengompres tanganku," jawabku. Dia kaget.

"Kau serius? Tanganmu bisa saja patah."

"Percayalah, Sasuke. Aku punya banyak pengalaman dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan aku tahu pasti tanganku tidak patah."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak kaget," gumamnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, aku akan merasa tenang kalau kau tetap pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Sasuke. Aku bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri."

"Apa kau selalu keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Biasanya memang begitu. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Dia sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu tiba-tiba dia berubah pikiran. "Tidak."

"Bagus. Kita bisa berteman baik." Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan terus berjalan. Dia mengikutiku, tentu saja.

"Asal kau tahu saja," ujarnya, "Aku juga keras kepala. Dan luar biasa gigih. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian sampai kau pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Terserah kau mau berbuat apa. Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu."

"Mungkin kau bisa mengabaikanku. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak." Aku mendengar suara gemericing kunci. Dia memegang kunci mobilku di udara, melambai-lambaikannya di depanku. Dia tampak sangat puas. Bagaimana bisa?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kunciku?" geramku. Aku meraihnya dan dia dengan cepat merenggutnya ke luar jangkauanku.

"Kau meninggalkannya di atas meja," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Untuk apa? Ini menguntungkanku."

"Sasuke, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan—"

"Kau akan apa?" dia menyeringai dan aku baru sadar kami sudah mencapai mobilnya. Mobilku terparkir tidak jauh dari sini. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang dan berdiri di sana, menungguku masuk. "Sakura, aku bisa membuat ini menjadi sulit atau mudah. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, kita berdua tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir."

Bajingan ini begitu sombong. Aku harus mulai menulis pidato perpisahan agar aku bisa mengingat semua hal yang pernah dia lakukan padaku sampai semua ini berakhir.

"Kau tahu," ucapku, aku mengalah dan masuk, "Kau sangat menjengkelkan." Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia menutup pintu mobil.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sial. Kejadian barusan benar-benar berada di posisi teratas dalam daftar 'kencan paling gila sepanjang masa'. Aku tidak percaya kami bisa terjatuh dari skuter. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, mengantar pasangan kencanku ke rumah sakit.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia menunduk sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang bengkak dan mulai membiru. Apa dia serius berpikiran tidak perlu ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tulangnya mungkin retak. Apa dia serius berpikiran bisa menyetir mobil dengan tangan seperti itu? _Apa dia gila?_

Dia melihatku. "Apa?" tanyanya pedas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya berpikir, ini pertama kalinya kencanku berakhir di rumah sakit."

Dia mendengus dan aku kembali tersenyum. Meskipun aku sedang frustasi, tapi, bukankah ini ... lucu? "Ini _bukan_ pertama kalinya aku berakhir di rumah sakit saat berkencan," dia menegaskan.

"Kau benar-benar kikuk, Haruno."

Dia memutar matanya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berakhir di rumah sakit saat berkencan?"

"Waktu itu hak sepatuku patah dan aku jatuh dari tangga. Pergelangan kakiku terkilir."

Mataku melebar takjub. "Seharusnya ada papan peringatan terpasang di kepalamu. Kalau saja aku tahu dari dulu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendarai skuter."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mengendarai skuter itu menyenangkan. Semua orang menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya," jawabku. Satu-satunya yang menyenangkan ketika dia mengendarai skuter adalah saat aku memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang — tubuhnya hangat dan rambutnya sewangi bunga sakura. Dan tentu saja, kejantananku mengeras karena menempel erat dengan bokongnya. Aku bersumpah, kejantananku tidak pernah puas dengan kehangatan wanita. Dan aku bisa memastikan _dia _tidak akan mendapatkan seorang wanita pun malam ini. Tidak, karena aku harus mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah sakit, dan aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan tinggal di sana.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau suka, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Dia terdengar jengkel.

"Entahlah. Mungkin berjalan santai di sepanjang pantai. Makan malam romantis. Dan semua hal yang _aman_."

"Kedengarannya sangat klise dan membosankan. Bagaimana kalau pasangan kencanmu benar-benar bodoh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kalian berdua hanya akan saling bertatapan di bawah sinar bulan sampai kau mati kebosanan?"

"Aku minta maaf, Haruno," jawabku sinis. "Seharusnya aku membawamu ke tempat _bungee jumping_ kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kau suka kegiatan yang menantang adrenalin. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mematahkan kedua tangan dan lehermu tadi."

Oh, Tuhan, gadis ini selalu punya sindiran yang tidak ada habisnya, aku sulit untuk mengontrol ucapanku padanya. Aku harap aku tidak membuatnya jengkel ... lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sascakes," ucapnya sambil memutar mata. "Aku tidak suka kegiatan yang menantang adrenalin. Skuter tidak berbahaya."

"Ya, skuter berbahaya. Terutama saat kau yang mengendarainya."

Dia tidak mengabaikanku. "Lagi pula, sudah kukatakan padamu, tanganku tidak patah."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu?"

"Rasanya berbeda. Rasanya sama-sama sakit, tapi patah tulang akan lebih sakit lagi."

"Jadi, kau pikir kau sudah ahli membedakan mana yang patah dan mana yang bukan setelah mengalami patah tulang beberapa kali?"

Dia memelototiku. "Ini baru pertama kalinya aku menyakiti pergelangan tanganku yang ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira kita akan segera mengetahuinya dalam beberapa menit lagi." Aku memarkirkan mobil di parkiran dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sakura mulai tertawa.

"Pernahkah kau ke rumah sakit ini?" tanyanya skeptis. "Beberapa _jam_ sepertinya lebih akurat."

* * *

Saat kami berjalan ke dalam, aku menelepon ayahku, tapi asistennya yang menjawab, ayahku sedang melakukan operasi saat ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan, karena kalau tidak, dia bisa langsung datang dan kami akan selesai dalam waktu satu jam.

Kami melapor di meja depan. Sakura tidak dapat menulis dengan pergelangan tangannya yang terluka, aku mengisi formulirnya selagi dia berdiri di sampingku, menyebutkan data pribadinya. Dia melihatku menulis dan akhirnya berkata, "Tulisanmu rapi sekali."

Aku tidak tahu apa dia sedang menghina atau memujiku. Aku kesulitan membedakannya. Aku menjawab hati-hati, "Terima kasih."

Dia mengangguk. "Tulisanmu tidak seperti tulisan laki-laki," tambahnya. Dia sedikit menyikutku dan menarik bajuku. "Apa kau yakin kau laki-laki? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau ini laki-laki setelah dua hari mengenalmu."

Apa dia serius? Aku mencondongkan tubuhku lebih dekat dengannya dan berkata pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikannya malam ini?"

Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku, pipinya memerah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami gadis ini. Aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau bilang kau harus kembali ke Suna."

"Benar sekali."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, lain kali saja," ucapnya malu-malu. Matanya terus menolak untuk melihatku.

Apa dia serius? Atau dia bermain-main denganku _lagi_? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan gadis ini. Dia membuatku sedikit frustrasi, aku berdiri tegak dan kembali mengisi formulirnya.

Seorang petugas mengambil formulir dan bertanya, "Apa Anda sudah punya dokter di sini sebelumnya, Nona Haruno?"

"Belum."

"Bisakah dia diperiksa oleh dr. Uchiha?" tanyaku sopan. Mata Sakura melebar.

"Itu tergantung pada dokter yang sedang piket," jawabnya. "Silakan duduk di ruang tunggu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ruang tunggu. "Nanti akan ada seorang perawat yang akan mengecek tekanan darah dan lainnya."

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Aku mendengar Sakura menghela napas lega saat kami berjalan ke ruang tunggu. Dia menatapku, "Aku tidak butuh _ayahmu_ di sini!" bisiknya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia satu-satunya dokter yang kupercayai."

Kami menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di ruang tunggu sebelum seorang perawat meminta kami mengikutinya ke ruangan nomor lima. Ruangannya kecil dengan sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah kursi, sebuah monitor jantung, dan sebuah televisi berukuran dua puluh inci terpasang tinggi di dinding.

Sakura mendesah keras dan melompat ke tempat tidur. Tidak ada bantal di atasnya. "Ini dia ..." gumamnya — aku tidak perlu bertanya apa maksudnya. Dia berbalik ke arahku. "Aku sebaiknya menelepon Ino. Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menarik ponsel dari saku dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Ooh, baik sekali," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Dia mulai menekan layar dengan tangan kirinya dan akhirnya bicara, "Hai, Ino ... Tidak, ini nomor Sasuke." Dia berhenti sesaat. "Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang." Matanya menatapku dengan tajam. Hmm ... menarik sekali ... "Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, aku menyakiti pergelangan tanganku sendiri ... Tidak, ceritanya panjang, aku akan memberitahumu nanti." Dia kembali berhenti bicara sesaat. "Sasuke harus kembali ke Suna, maukah kau menjemputku sebentar lagi?" Dia mendengarkan jawaban Ino. "Tidak, dia yang mengantarku ke sini. Mobilku masih terparkir di dekat pantai. Nanti aku telepon lagi setelah mereka selesai mengobati tanganku." Dia berhenti bicara. "Oke, terima kasih. _Bye_."

Dia menutup telepon, tapi tidak langsung menyerahkan ponselku kembali, dia malah membuka isi konten ponselku. _Apa-apaan itu_!? Aku cepat-cepat meraih ponsel dari tangannya. Ada terlalu banyak pesan yang tidak boleh dia baca — atau boleh kubilang, ada banyak pesan yang dapat membuatnya jijik padaku. Aku harus ingat untuk menghapusnya malam ini.

Dia tampak kaget. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada banyak hal pribadi di sini," gumamku.

Dia menatapku skeptis. "He-eh. Hal-hal pribadi seperti apa, Sascakes?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Sascakes."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sascakes punya karakter."

"Tapi, itu bukan namaku."

"Mirip."

Seorang perawat datang. Dia segera mengecek tekanan darah Sakura. Dia kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sakit?"

"Ya."

"Dalam skala satu sampai sepuluh, dengan sepuluh sebagai tingkat kesakitan terburuk yang pernah kau rasakan. Berapa kau menilai pergelangan tanganmu?"

"Tujuh," jawab Sakura cepat. Dia mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

"Apa sakit saat kau menggerakkannya?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana saat aku menyentuhnya?"

"Ouch! Ya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu. Dr. Mamura akan segera datang."

Dia segera meninggalkan ruangan dan kami sendirian lagi. Sakura menoleh padaku. "Kau tidak perlu menemaniku."

Aku terkejut. "Apa? Aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

"Ino akan segera datang."

"Kau bilang kau akan meneleponnya lagi setelah kau selesai diperiksa."

"Tidak, dia bilang dia akan sampai ke sini dalam waktu setengah jam. Jadi, kau bisa pergi."

"Jangan konyol, Sakura," aku mengejeknya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dr. Mamura masuk. Dia seorang pria jangkung dengan bahu lebar terbungkus jas putih. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura, dan kembali menyentuh pergelangan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan perawat tadi. "Sepertinya, kita perlu me-_rontgen_-nya," sahut dr. Mamura. "Tapi, untuk sementara, aku akan memberimu obat penghilang rasa sakit." Dia kemudian pergi secepat dia datang.

Perawat sebelumnya kembali muncul, tangannya penuh dengan alat-alat medis. "Nona Haruno, aku akan memberimu obat penghilang rasa sakit," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan.

Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, dan ini sedikit lucu. Tapi, aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dia tampak ketakutan.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, tanganku tidak sesakit _itu _..."

"Ini hanya sebuah jarum kecil, Nona Haruno. Nanti rasa sakitmu akan hilang."

Sakura menatapku, seolah-olah menungguku membuat keputusan untuknya. "Kau sudah dewasa. Ingat?"

Napasnya gemetar. "Ya. Aku bisa melakukannya." Dia memegang tanganku. "Maukah kau memegang tanganku?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya dan dia mencengkeram erat tanganku.

"Aku sebenarnya akan menyuntikmu di lengan itu," ucap perawat dengan nada simpati.

"Brengsek," Sakura mengomel, melepaskan tanganku. Dia benar-benar tertekan. Aku mengambil kursi dan memindahkannya ke sebelah kasur, aku mencondongkan tubuhku sedekat yang kubisa ke arahnya dan kemudian mengalungkan lenganku dengan lengan kanannya, aku berhati-hati menghindari pergelangan tangannya. Dia sedikit tenang, tapi ketika perawat menyentuh lengannya, dia kembali tegang.

Ketika perawat mengangkat suntikan, Sakura segera membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku, matanya tertutup rapat. Kepalanya dekat dengan wajahku dan aku kembali menghirup wanginya — bunga sakura. Aku sudah yakin sekarang.

Perawat segera menyuntik Sakura dan dia tersentak. Dia ... gemetaran? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia tidak keberatan ketika pergelangan tangannya patah, tapi dia berubah seperti anak kecil ketika disuntik. Aku mengusap-usap rambutnya untuk menenangkan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Sakura," bisikku lembut. "Dia hampir selesai."

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya masih berada di bahuku. Beberapa detik kemudian, perawat menarik jarum suntiknya. "Sudah selesai," dia mengumumkan dengan gembira.

Sakura mendesah. "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan." Dia meluruskan wajahnya; wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Dan, seperti malam sebelumnya, dia segera menarik mundur wajahnya. Dia kemudian berdehem. "Um, terima kasih." Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," ucapku. Lengan kami masih bertautan; tidak seorang pun dari kami yang menarik diri, hanya ada keheningan canggung di antara kami sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Rasanya aneh," ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Aku penasaran apa dia merujuk pada posisi kami saat ini.

"Obatnya."

"Oh."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Perawat tadi segera pergi dan seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong sebuah mesin putih besar. "Maaf, Tuan," ucapnya sopan. "Maukah Anda menunggu di luar sebentar? Kami akan me-_rontgen_-nya."

Aku mengangguk sambil menarik lenganku dari Sakura dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Aku terkejut mendapati Sai dan Si Pirang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Ino menyilangkan lengannya, bibirnya mengerucut, sementara Sai berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyeringai seperti kucing.

Ino memelototiku, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa masalahnya?

"Hei," sapaku santai.

Sai menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Oi, Sasuke. Kencan yang hebat, ya? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Aku memutar mata. "Tidak ada, Sai. Ini kecelakaan. Aku yakin Sakura akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Tentu saja, tentu saja," balasnya. "Hei, ini akan menjadi sebuah cerita lucu untuk diceritakan pada anak-anak kalian kelak." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku dan aku menahan diri untuk cemberut — Si Brengsek ini tahu itu bukan sifatku. _Anak-anak_? Aku bahkan belum berpikir untuk memiliki anak sekarang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ino menggerutu.

"Ya. Dia baru saja diberi obat penghilang rasa sakit — dia bersikeras tangannya tidak patah."

"Ya, aku melihatmu memeluknya saat dia disuntik. Kalian tampak sangat ... _akrab_." Dia mengucapkan kata terakhir seperti mengucapkan kata kotor. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan gadis ini. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Ngomomg-ngomong, namaku Sasuke," ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dia segera menjabat tanganku.

"Ino. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke, aku mengawasimu dengan kedua mataku setiap saat." Dia menunjuk matanya dengan dua jari sebelum mengarahkannya ke mataku.

Sial ... apa ini yang menjadi pangkal permasalahan Sasori? Seorang sahabat psikopat yang selalu menghalang-halangi langkahnya tiap kali dia mencoba merayu Sakura? Sai hanya berdiri di sana, dia masih menyeringai, menikmati hal ini.

Setelah pemuda tadi meninggalkan ruangan, kami semua kembali masuk. Sakura mengantuk berat — dia terlihat antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Ino meraih selimut dan menyelimutinya.

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Ino dan Sai. "Hei, Teman-Teman," ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum lebar. Ya, dia pasti merasa lebih baik.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino galak.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti," erang Sakura. "Aku mengantuk. Aku butuh energi ekstra untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Aku melihat ponselku — hampir pukul 18:00, aku harus pulang sebelum kembali ke Suna. Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya, dia tampak kelelahan. Ino dan Sai berbisik-bisik.

Aku berjongkok di depan Sakura, wajahku berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Aku menyentuh lembut pipi mulusnya. Matanya terbuka dan menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan Ino dan Sai?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia mengangguk pelan, tatapan matanya tidak meninggalkan mataku. "Aku sudah bilang dari tadi kalau kau boleh pergi."

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Dia mendesah, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganku. "Ya, Sasuke. Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku akan meneleponmu besok."

"Baiklah. Maukah kau mengambilkan dompetku di mobilmu dan memberikannya pada Ino?"

"Tentu saja." Aku berdiri dan mencium lembut pipinya — matanya terpejam saat bibirku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, dia mendesah pelan. "Sampai jumpa, Cantik," bisikku. Dia melihatku berjalan menjauh, Ino mengikutiku ke mobil untuk mengambil dompet Sakura. Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan Sai — mudah-mudahan saja Si Brengsek itu tidak mengganggunya.

Ino sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi, dia terus mengunci rapat mulutnya. Dia mengambil dompet Sakura dengan anggukan singkat dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menghilang kembali ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Ponselku berbunyi saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju Suna. Aku membacanya saat berhenti di lampu merah. Sebuah pesan dari Sakura.

_Asal kau tahu saja, tanganku cuma terkilir, sama sekali tidak patah. Sudah kubilang, kan? ;-) –Sakura._

Aku tersenyum saat menyelipkan kembali ponsel ke saku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti Sakura sebelumnya. Aku yakin aku akan terus mengingat kencan ini untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat skuter dengan cara yang sama.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku membuka mata dan melihat hanya ada Sai sendirian di sini bersamaku. _Oh, Tuhan ._.. apa yang terjadi? Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku terkesiap dan sedikit duduk lebih tegak, aku langsung waspada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamku.

Dia duduk di kursi. "Ino pergi mengambil dompetmu," jelasnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mereka berdua pergi dari sini. Aku harus tahu — apa kau sudah membuat Sasuke menderita?"

Aku terkejut dan melihat ke arahnya, aku tidak percaya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ucapku marah. Ino dan mulut besarnya. Sial. Aku seharusnya tahu itu.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu berbohong."

"Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Ino padamu?"

"Sasuke membuat taruhan untuk menidurimu dan kau tahu semua itu."

Oh, Tuhan! Sebenarnya Ino berada di pihak mana? Ino kembali masuk ke ruangan tepat pada waktunya. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengutuknya. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" tanya Ino bingung, dia memegang dompetku. Ino bolak-balik menatapku dan Sai. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memberitahuku, Ino," cibirku.

Matanya melebar. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu!?" dia berteriak pada Sai. Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membela diri.

"Hei, hei! Jangan libatkan aku."

"Brengsek kau, Sai! Sudah kubilang, jangan katakan apapun padanya!"

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya, Ino?" aku merengek. "Sekarang semuanya hancur."

"Apa?" Sai tampak bingung. "Tidak ada yang hancur. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Aku bisa _membantumu_."

Aku mendengus. "Kau berteman dengan Sasuke. Kenapa kau ingin _membantuku_?"

"Karena aku juga berteman dengan Ino. Dan setiap teman Ino adalah temanku." Sai memeluk pinggang Ino dan menariknya merapat. Aku memutar mata saat mendengar istilah "teman" di ucapan Sai. "Lagi pula, Sasuke benar-benar membuatku frustasi dengan kelakuannya. Dia harus diberi satu atau dua pelajaran sekaligus. Dan aku tahu tentang taruhan itu dan ... itu sangat tidak keren."

Apa pria ini serius? Aku agak menyukainya sekarang. Aku sangat tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dr. Mamura kembali berjalan masuk, dia memegang sebuah folder tipis. Itu pasti dataku. Sial. Dia membukanya saat berdiri di depanku.

"Baiklah, Nona Haruno," dia mulai bicara, "Aku punya kabar baik. Pergelangan tanganmu tidak patah, kemungkinan besar hanya terkilir. Aku akan membebatnya dan kau harus mengompresnya dengan air es sampai bengkaknya hilang. Kau perlu menggerak-gerakkannya sesering mungkin dan beristirahatlah setidaknya dua minggu. Apa sudah jelas?" Aku mengangguk. "Kau harus membungkusnya sebelum kau mandi, aku sarankan kau meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membungkusnya. Tapi, jangan biarkan mereka membungkus terlalu erat agar sirkulasi darahmu tidak terganggu."

Ya ya ... aku tahu semua prosedur itu. Ini bukan yang pertama buatku, dan sepertinya dr. Mamura mengetahui itu. Kurasa pidato kecilnya hanya sebagai standar dan formalitas ... agar aku tidak bisa menuntutnya ketika tanganku membusuk karena tidak ada sirkulasi darah berjalan saat seseorang membungkus tanganku terlalu erat. Aku penasaran apa itu pernah terjadi pada seseorang ...

Aku mengangguk sopan, aku sudah tidak sabar agar dia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi aku dan Sai bisa melanjutkan percakapan kami. Dr. Mamura kemudian membebat pergelangan tanganku dan meletakkan kantong es di atasnya. Perawat sebelumnya datang kembali, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku malu saat teringat bagaimana aku meringkuk ke tubuh Sasuke dan bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Dan yang paling menggangguku adalah aku benar-benar berpikiran — walaupun hanya sesaat — bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Sasuke. Aku terlalu dekat dengan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas berbahaya ... aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Perawat itu kemudian menyerahkan resep penghilang rasa sakitku, dia mengulangi instruksi yang sama, dan aku diperbolehkan pulang. Segera setelah kami keluar dari ruangan, Ino dan Sai segera berbalik menatapku.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya, Sakura. Kami berdua sudah sekarat ingin mendengar ceritamu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin menelepon Sasuke dan menyuruhnya bercerita langsung padaku," ucap Sai. Aku memutar mata.

"Ini benar-benar kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Aku lebih suka tidak mengingatnya kembali sekarang atau ... untuk selamanya."

Senyum Sai menghilang. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami."

"Sai, dia akan memberitahu kita kalau dia mau," Ino menegurnya lalu berbalik ke arahku. "Tapi, Sakura ... Apa Sasuke yang melakukan ini padamu? Apa dia menyerangmu?" Nadanya sangat serius — mataku terbelalak.

"Apa? Ino, tidak. Dia tidak menyerangku."

Sai tampak tersinggung. "Kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan menyerangnya?" tanyanya terperangah.

"Sial. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Ino kembali marah. "Dia membuat taruhan itu. Dan menurutku, dia bisa saja menyerang Sakura."

"Aku tahu dia memang tidak pernah menghargai wanita. Tapi, dia bukan pemerkosa," pungkas Sai.

Mereka terus berdebat sampai kami tiba di mobil Ino — Sai tanpa banyak bicara segera duduk di kursi belakang. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan pria ini ... aku mulai melihat kenapa Ino sangat menyukainya. Tapi, apa masalahnya dengan Sasuke?

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Aku tidak menuduhnya," ucap Ino kembali.

"Tapi, kau ingin menuduhnya. Aku tahu itu."

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingin menuduhnya. Maksudku, baru satu hari Sakura berada sendirian dengannya dan pergelangan tangannya hampir putus. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat berkencan sampai-sampai tangannya terkilir?"

Sai membungkuk dan menepuk bahuku. Aku perlahan-lahan berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, aku merasa jengkel, aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. "Entahlah," ucapnya menggodaku. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kau yakin tidak ada kontak fisik?" Dia mengangkat alisnya penuh arti.

Ino mencemooh keras. "Seks seperti apa yang bisa mematahkan tangan seseorang?"

"Kau jelas belum pernah melakukan _bangin' sex_."

"Benarkah?" Ino meliriknya. "Karena tadi malam menurutku benar-benar—"

"Ino!" sanggahku.

Sai tidak mengabaikanku dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, "Oh, percayalah, Sayang. Kau belum melihat apa-apa."

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sai sama sombongnya dengan Si Bajingan Sasuke! Tapi, Ino termakan omongannya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah dan kepanasan ... _Oh, Tuhan_! Aku harus segera keluar dari mobil ini sebelum mereka menepi dan mulai melakukan _itu _di kursi belakang.

Untungnya pantai dekat dengan rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari mobil ini dengan cepat. Saat aku bergegas kembali ke mobilku, Sai bersiul memanggilku, "Tidak apa-apa kalau kami ke tempatmu nanti? Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang Sasuke."

Aku harus bekerja pagi-pagi besok dan aku harus segera tidur, tapi rasa ingin tahuku memohon untuk berkata "ya". Aku harus apa yang terjadi di antara Sai dan Sasuke. Kenapa Sai bilang Sasuke perlu diberi pelajaran dan kemudian membelanya? Apa mereka benar-benar berteman atau ... bagaimana?

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Dia menyeringai. "Bagus sekali. Kami akan ke sana satu jam lagi." Dia cepat masuk ke dalam mobil dan membanting pintu.

Satu jam? Itu artinya mereka ... oh, Tuhan ...

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku berhenti di apotek untuk menukar resepku dengan obat. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 20:00 saat Sai dan Ino tiba di apartemenku, dan sementara menunggu mereka, aku sudah mengganti baju dengan piyama, memakan dengan rakus keripik kentang, dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

_Asal kau tahu saja, tanganku cuma terkilir, sama sekali tidak patah. Sudah kubilang, kan? ;-) – Sakura._

Aku tersenyum saat mengirim pesan itu, aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah berada di Suna sekarang. Hanya butuh berkendara satu jam dari Konoha ke Suna, jadi mungkin dia sudah dekat. Apa dia bertemu dengan wanita lain di sana? Apa dia akan bercinta dengan seseorang malam ini? Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak peduli. Aku punya mantra baru: Aku tidak peduli ... Aku tidak peduli ... Aku tidak peduli ... Tapi jujur saja, aku selalu teringat bagaimana caranya mengajakku berkencan, bagaimana aku membawa kekacauan di kencan kami, bagaimana sifat lembutnya ketika aku disuntik, dan bagaimana kalau alasannya bergegas untuk kembali ke Suna hanya untuk bercinta dengan orang lain? Padahal dia baru saja memanggilku "Cantik"! Baiklah ... aku benar-benar tidak suka memikirkan semua ini.

_Dia bisa saja menidurimu malam ini_, nuraniku menjerit. Tapi, akal sehatku segera menimpali. _Yang benar saja! Kau hanya sebuah taruhan. Kau ingat itu, kan?_

Aku mengerang frustrasi. Dia memang terlihat sombong, tapi dia juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang bajingan. Lagi pula, pria tampan mana yang tidak sombong? Oh, sial. Aku juga akan sombong kalau jadi dia.

Semuanya jauh lebih mudah saat dia membuatku jengkel. Godaannya akan jauh lebih mudah untuk ditolak. Kalau dia mencoba untuk menciumku lagi, aku takut aku akan segera menyerah atau tiba-tiba terbakar.

Aku sekilas bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak tahu tentang taruhan itu. Apa aku sudah menyerah dan tidur dengannya sekarang? Apa sekarang dia sedang mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dari Si Brengsek Sasori sementara aku terisak sendirian sambil memakan es krim di kamar tidurku? Tentu saja tidak! Aku bisa mengontrol diriku dengan baik.

Lamunanku segera buyar ketika pintu apartemenku terbuka, aku melompat kaget. Ino melenggang masuk bersama Sai yang membawa sekotak pizza.

"Kami membawa makanan," ucap Sai. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa suaranya begitu keras? Pita suaranya pasti sebesar paus.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu," ucapku sambil menyingkirkan keripik kentang. Aku mengeluarkan piring kertas dan soda dari lemari es. Sai meletakkan pizza di atas meja, di depan televisi. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino dan aku duduk di seberang mereka.

Selama beberapa menit, kami makan dalam diam. Tentu saja, kedamaian ini tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kau sudah siap untuk memberitahu kami?" tanya Sai.

Aku menghela napas. Setidaknya, kalau aku memberitahu mereka sekarang, mereka akan berhenti menggangguku. Aku menceritakan seluruh kisah memalukan tadi, tapi aku menghilangkan bagian saat aku kehilangan konsentrasi karena merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di balik celana Sasuke, aku mengaku pada mereka kalau aku kehilangan kendali saat hendak berbelok. Ternyata, penderitaanku sungguh lucu bagi mereka. Sai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan berseru, "Oh, Tuhan! Andai saja aku bisa melihat wajahnya!" lagi dan lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku melemparkan _topping _jamur padanya. "Diam kau, Sai! Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan ceritaku. Mana ceritamu?"

Alisnya berkerut kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sasuke dan apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku tahu tentang taruhan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Aku pikir pria akan selalu saling mendukung. Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Sai menatapku seolah-olah aku sudah gila, dan mungkin dia benar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin lagi dengan kewarasanku. Semua kejadian di akhir pekan ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Tidak," Sai meyakinkanku. "Seorang sahabat akan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk mengacaukan hidup sahabatnya."

"Berapa umurmu? Empat belas?"

Sai tampak tersinggung. "Umurku dua puluh tujuh. Dan aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau mau ..." Dia terdiam.

_Oh sial_! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Tidak!" aku cepat berseru. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya sedang mencoba menilaimu."

Ino menyela, "Kau tidak akan bisa menilai Sai."

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah banyak belajar, Sayang?" Sai meletakkan lengannya di bahu Ino dan Ino mengangkat bahu, jelas terlihat di wajah Ino kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku memutar mata.

"Pokoknya," Sai melanjutkan, "Aku ingin membantumu."

"Membantuku bagaimana?"

"Membantumu mengacaukannya."

Ino menyeringai jahat. "Aku pikir ini luar biasa, Sakura."

"Oke ..." jawabku tidak yakin. Aku belum memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Sasuke menyesal. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Baiklah," Sai mulai bicara. Aku bisa melihat sebuah kilatan licik di matanya — aku agak takut dengan ide yang akan kudengar. "Hal pertama yang harus kau ketahui tentang Sasuke adalah dia sedikit _OCD_. Dia benar-benar menyukai kebersihan. Jadi, semakin kau terlihat berantakan saat berada di dekatnya, semakin baik."

Aku mengangguk. Tampaknya tidak terlalu berbahaya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak suka binatang. Binatang terlalu berantakan untuknya. Jadi, kalau kau bisa membeli kucing dan meninggalkannya di rumah Sasuke, itu akan sangat bagus. Sebaiknya kau segera mendapatkan kucing bau dan berkutu."

Aku terkesiap. "Aku tidak akan membeli kucing hanya untuk ini! Kau menganggap ini terlalu serius."

"Kau ingin bersenang-senang atau tidak?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Entahlah."

"Ayolah, Sakura," Ino mendesak. "Kapan lagi kau punya kesempatan untuk mengacaukan hidup pria setampan Sasuke?"

Sai mengangguk cepat. Aku gusar menatap mereka dan menyilangkan lengan.

"Semuanya terdengar berlebihan dan apa yang kita rencanakan sekarang kelihatannya benar-benar salah."

"Lebih salah mana, membuat taruhan untuk menidurimu atau menjalankan rencana kita?"

Ino benar. Sial. Sasuke benar-benar patut diberi pelajaran.

Sai melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Dia benar-benar senang mengendalikan semua hal. Dia punya aura bos sejati. Jadi, idemu untuk mengendarai skuter tadi benar-benar jenius. Aku yakin dia panik."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Sasuke benar-benar panik ... tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi dia.

"Kau harus mengambil kendali sebisamu, Sakura. Dan dia juga tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita pun ke rumah untuk bertemu orang tuanya, jadi ayo kita susun rencana agar dia membiarkanmu bertemu mereka ..." Sai terdiam sambil merenung. Aku tersedak pizza.

Sasuke sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun dan dia tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita pun ke rumah orang tuanya?

"Apa?" seruku sambil terbatuk. "Tidak pernah?"

Sai mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. "Dia benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang suka berkomitmen," jelasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku keras.

"Aku kira dia punya alasan sendiri. Dan itu benar-benar bukan urusanku untuk menceritakannya. Aku minta maaf."

Oh menarik sekali ...

"Dan kau yakin aku bisa mengacaukannya dengan cara seperti ini?" aku bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada alasan untuk mempermainkan perasaan orang lain seperti yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, asalkan kau berhasil memberinya pelajaran," Sai terdengar hampir putus asa. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantah?

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti dia harus diterapi," ucapku.

"Tidak, hanya saja ..." Sai tiba-tiba terlihat frustrasi. "Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya, dia tidak peduli dengan komitmen. Tapi, dia sebenarnya orang baik. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang paling tidak egois di dunia."

"Lalu kenapa dia berteman dengan Sasori? Orang baik tidak akan bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti Sasori."

"_Kau_ bergaul dengan Sasori," Ino cepat menunjukku.

"Itu berbeda. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasori. Sasuke jelas tahu ... dan dia sepertinya mirip dengan Sasori."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Sasori," jelas Sai. "Tapi, aku bisa memastikan mereka bukan teman baik."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya pada Sasuke tentang Sasori?" Ino memberi saran pada Sai. "Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati. Bilang saja aku menceritakan padamu kalau Sakura dulu pernah berkencan dengan Sasori."

Sai tidak terlihat yakin. "Aku akan mencobanya ..."

Pergelangan tanganku mulai berdenyut lagi. Aku berdiri mengambil obat dan melirik cepat ponselku. Sasuke tidak membalas pesanku. Padahal, aku kira tadi aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Aku agak kecewa dan cepat-cepat mendorong perasaan ini keluar dari benakku.

Malam sudah larut. Sai masih mengunyah sepotong pizza saat mereka berjalan keluar pintu. Dia meyakinkanku kalau dia akan terus memikirkan hal-hal gila lain yang bisa kulakukan pada Sasuke.

Aku menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Aku mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk akibat obat yang baru saja kuminum. Saat aku berbaring, aku mendengar ponselku berdering di meja dapur dan perutku rasanya jungkir-balik seperti anak berusia empat belas tahun ... _sial! _Aku buru-buru mengambil ponsel.

_Kau benar, seperti biasa. Kau perlahan mulai membuat ego-ku runtuh. - Sasuke_

Aku membawa ponsel ke kamar tidur dan membalas pesannya sambil berbaring.

_Seseorang harus bertindak untuk mengecilkan ego-mu. Ego-mu terlalu besar. - Sakura_

_Kau pikir aku egois? - Sasuke_

_Mungkin ... - Sakura_

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak egois? Apalagi setelah berkencan dengan wanita-wanita cantik sepertimu ... - Sasuke_

_Wanita-wanita cantik? Kau berkencan dengan lebih dari seorang wanita hari ini? Aku pikir hanya aku teman kencanmu hari ini. - Sakura_

Aku memarahi diriku sendiri karena aku terdengar cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu, sialan!

_Percayalah, Sakura. Kau benar-benar membuatku sibuk hari ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menangani orang lain, selain kau hari ini. - Sasuke_

Apa maksudnya? Pesan teks selalu terkesan ambigu, meskipun aku yakin aku juga membuatnya bingung dengan pesan yang kukirim, dan aku juga yakin dia pasti sedang menggumamkan pesanku dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

_Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Aku senang berpikir kalau aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa melukai ego-mu. - Sakura_

_Percayalah, kau memang satu-satunya. - Sasuke_

_Kau besok kerja? - Sasuke_

_Ya, aku sebaiknya tidur. - Sakura_

_Aku juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu lagi. - Sasuke_

_Kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha? Akhir pekan depan? - Sakura_

_Mungkin. Aku biasanya sibuk di hari kerja. - Sasuke_

Aku terkejut saat mendapati diriku sedikit ... kecewa? Aku harus segera memintanya untuk menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan. Aku akan melakukannya akhir pekan ini ... dan kalau dia bilang tidak, maka aku tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya.

Sial, bahkan memikirkan kemungkinan itu terjadi, sudah membuatku sangat kecewa.

_Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi ... - Sakura_

Aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak wanita asing yang pernah dia tiduri. Mungkin saja mereka bukan orang asing ... mungkin mereka lebih seperti "teman tidur"-nya.

_Aku sudah tidak sabar. Selamat malam, Cantik. - Sasuke_

_Selamat malam, Sasuke. - Sakura_

Aku meletakkan ponsel di meja samping tempat tidur dan berpikir ini adalah yang terbaik. Ya, semakin jauh jarak kami — semakin sedikit waktu yang akan kuhabiskan bersamanya.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Keesokan harinya, pekerjaanku terasa membosankan. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Aku menghibur diri dengan memikirkan cara mempermainkan hidup Sasuke dan memeriksa ponselku, aku terobsesi dengan pesan teks darinya.

Dia tidak mengirimkan pesan, aku kecewa, tapi aku bisa membayangkan menjadi seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan pastilah memakan banyak waktu. Aku yakin dia tidak punya waktu duduk-duduk sambil mengirim pesan menggoda seharian.

Di sore hari, aku mendapat pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

_Lama-lama bercumbu dengannya, lalu katakan kau sedang haid. - Sai _

_Apa?_ Apa pria ini serius? Apa Ino yang memberinya nomorku?

Aku membalas: _Bagaimana kalau dia tidak keberatan? Apa yang akan kulakukan? - Sakura_

_Semua pria akan keberatan. - Sai_

Aku ingin berdebat dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa pria akan keberatan atau tidak dengan hal itu, sepertinya aku sudah keluar dari zona nyamanku, jadi aku tidak mengabaikan pesan dari Sai.

Aku tidak minum obat penghilang rasa sakit saat bekerja, karena aku tahu obat itu akan membuatku sangat mengantuk dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hariku dengan memijit pelan pergelangan tangan. Saat waktunya pulang, pergelangan tanganku semakin berdenyut-denyut dan hampir membuatku mati. _Baiklah, aku berlebihan._

Tadi malam aku hanya minum satu tablet Percocet. Tapi hari ini, aku minum dua tablet sekaligus.

Aku memutuskan untuk memesan makan malam hari ini dan menonton Lost _season _empat. DVD sudah tersetel sebelum aku menelepon memesan makanan.

Aku bisa merasakan kelopak mataku semakin berat seiring berjalannya waktu. Badanku terasa ringan, aku seperti mengambang di udara. Aku merasa aneh ...

Ponselku berdering. Aku hampir jatuh dari sofa untuk mengambilnya dari meja.

"Halo?" aku menjawab terengah-engah.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke! Nuraniku menari gembira.

Dan kenapa aku begitu senang saat mendengar suaranya?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?

"Sibuk, tapi menyenangkan. Kau?"

"Lambat dan membosankan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Menonton _Lost_."

"Apa _Lost_ membuatmu _kepanasan_ dan sesak napas?"

Hehe ... Sasuke bilang "kepanasan". Apa yang salah dengan otakku?

"Mungkin."

"Kau tahu, Hurley hanya memimpikan pulau itu. Itu semua hanya mimpi."

"Sasuke!" aku menegurnya sambil tertawa. "Aku tahu pasti itu tidak benar. Aku sudah menonton _season _empat dan aku telah melihat episode itu. Kau sudah kehilangan beberapa poin di mataku, karena mencoba mengacaukan _Lost_."

Dia tertawa. "Aku akan mendapatkan poinku kembali. Jangan khawatir. Apa harimu lebih baik sekarang setelah menonton _Lost_?"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara indahmu sebelum pergi rapat."

"Kau cukup piawai memainkan kata-kata, Tuan Uchiha."

"Boleh aku menghubungimu lagi besok? Atau kau punya rencana lain?"

"Tidak, tidak ada rencana. Kau boleh menghubungiku." Aku sudah tidak sabar ... mungkin seharusnya aku bilang aku punya rencana lain, jadi aku tidak kelihatan begitu menyedihkan. Sial! Seharusnya aku berpikir lebih panjang sebelum bicara. Tapi kemudian, sepertinya aku tidak usah peduli dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Kalau aku mengikuti saran Sai, aku akan segera menjadi wanita urakan dengan kucing bau di sampingku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi besok. Selamat menikmati tontonanmu, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Selamat menikmati rapatmu."

Dia tertawa. "Aku akan mencoba menikmatinya. Kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan memikirkanmu sepanjang rapat."

Oh, dasar gombal! Sangat mudah melihat bagaimana efek yang dia berikan pada wanita — dalam keadaan normal, aku juga pasti akan meleleh mendengarnya.

Setelah menutup telepon dan kembali berbaring di sofa, aku tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi menonton _Lost_. Sial! Dia membuatku kehilangan fokus. Anehnya, aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajah tampannya ...

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyela lamunanku dan aku cepat-cepat berdiri. Pintu tidak terkunci, seperti biasa — aku benar-benar perlu berlatih untuk menjaga keselamatanku saat aku sendirian — aku mengintip melalui celah pintu dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya memegang sebuket besar bunga.

_Sial ... apa itu untukku?_ Aku membuka pintu dan pria itu menyambutku dengan wajah datar.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ya ..."

"Aku punya kiriman untuk Anda." Dia mengulurkan buket bunga yang cukup berat — buketnya penuh dengan bunga lili _stargazer_ merah dan mawar putih. Aku menempatkannya di meja dapur dan melihat kartu kecil mencuat di atasnya — aku tidak sabar untuk membacanya. Pria pengantar bunga itu masih berdiri di depan pintuku.

"Silakan tanda tangan di sini, Nona," ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan _clipboard_ dengan selembar kertas di atasnya. Aku menandatanganinya dengan cepat dan segera mengunci pintu.

Aku tahu bunga ini pasti dari Sasuke. Siapa lagi? Terakhir kali aku menerima bunga adalah saat aku lulus kuliah dan itu pun dari ayahku, tapi bunganya juga tidak datang dalam vas.

Penciumanku diserang oleh aroma harum bunga lili saat membuka kartu.

_Bunga cantik untuk seorang wanita cantik. Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari. -Sasuke._

_Cantik_. Aku mengulanginya dalam hati. Sasuke sepertinya menyukai kata itu ... dia mengucapkannya cukup sering. Dan aku juga menyukainya, terutama saat kata itu meluncur dari bibir sempurnanya.

Sempat terpikir olehku untuk mengirimnya sebuah pesan "terima kasih" tapi dia mungkin sedang sibuk rapat seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya ... apa dia benar-benar rapat? Atau mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain? Aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, aku berharap lebih dari apapun juga, dia bisa dipercaya.

Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Sasuke di hari berikutnya. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat istirahat makan siang dan menceritakan semua hal baru yang terjadi padanya, dimulai dengan pergelangan tanganku yang terkilir. Dia tidak senang mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak heran.

"Kau memang pengemudi yang mengerikan," dia merenung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mataku melebar kaget.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak merusak skuter terakhir kali aku mengendarainya bersamamu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan skuter kemarin."

"Skuter? Atau pengemudinya?"

Aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan kentang goreng. "Jangan sampai aku menghajarmu, Uzumaki."

Seorang pelayan datang untuk mengisi ulang minuman kami.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kira, akhir pekan ini. Hei — apa mereka bilang sesuatu tentang persyaratan taruhannya?"

Naruto menggeleng meminta maaf. "Tidak. Mereka masih membicarakanmu saat berjalan keluar. Mungkin mereka membicarakannya di luar."

_Tentu saja. Sial_. Aku hanya ingin tahu, tapi tampaknya satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui informasi rahasia itu hanyalah Sasuke dan Si Setan — err, Sasori.

"Mencurigakan sekali," gerutuku. "Mungkin mereka bertaruh satu miliar yen? Kau juga akan ikut taruhan, kan, kalau hadiahnya sebesar itu?"

Naruto menatapku tidak percaya. "Jadi, kau pikir mereka milioner? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli dengan apa yang mereka taruhkan? Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu ... tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Aku mengejeknya. "Pembohong."

"Aku akan mengkhianati Hinata."

"Anggap saja kau belum memiliki Hinata."

"Oh. Jawabannya tetap tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, taruhan seperti itu tidak benar, Sakura," jawabnya kesal. "Anggap saja mereka benar-benar bertaruh satu miliar yen, apa kau tidak keberatan mereka menjadikanmu sebagai objek taruhan?"

"Hmm ..." aku berpikir sejenak. "Kalau Sasuke memberiku setidaknya setengah dari uang itu ... ya, aku tidak keberatan."

"Orang lain akan menganggapnya sebagai tindakan prostitusi."

"Tidak bisa dibilang prostitusi kalau aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

"Tapi kau tahu tentang hal itu."

Aku mendesah keras. "Naruto! Kita sedang berpura-pura ini dalam keadaan normal, keadaan di mana aku tidak tahu tentang taruhan mereka dan kau tidak punya tunangan. Dan demi, Tuhan! Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong 'itu salah, itu tidak benar, Tuhan akan menghukumku' dan akui kau akan melakukannya demi satu miliar yen."

Dia tampak terkejut. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyanya.

Pipiku memerah, aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Apa aku sedang mencoba mencari alasan untuk membenarkan tindakan Sasuke? Sial. Aku menginjak zona berbahaya.

_ Ganti topik. Ganti topik!_

"Kau tahu siapa yang punya kucing bau?"

"Apa?" Keningnya berkerut kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"

"Teman Sasuke, Sai, menyarankanku mencari kucing bau untuk mempermainkan hidupnya."

"Kenapa? Karena dia tidak suka kucing bau?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa begitu."

"Oh, Tuhan, Sakura. Tidak ada yang suka kucing bau."

"Dengar — kau kenal seseorang yang punya kucing atau tidak? Aku harus segera pergi, jam istirahat makan siangku sudah hampir berakhir."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di tempat penampungan hewan. Tempat itu selalu bau. Atau lihat di koran, selalu ada iklan kucing gratis di sana."

"Terima kasih," gumamku tanpa ekspresi, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempermainkan Sasuke. Aku tahu Sai akan punya ide-ide baru lagi. Tapi, apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kucing itu setelah semua ini berakhir? Aku ragu Sasuke akan mau memeliharanya. "Bagaimana rencana pernikahanmu?"

"Masih terus berjalan. Band pilihan Hinata untuk pernikahan kami batal, jadi dia membiarkanku memilihnya."

"Oh, bagus! Kau sudah menemukan band-nya?"

"Sudah, tapi Hinata menolak pilihanku. Dia masih punya dua hak veto lagi untuk menolak pilihanku."

Naruto yang malang. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, karena begitulah Hinata, oh, Tuhan, betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai ke apartemenku sepulang kerja. Aku benar-benar butuh obatku — tanganku rasanya terbakar! Aku kembali menelan dua tablet sekaligus.

Aku merasa hidupku sangat menyedihkan saat aku merenungkan apa yang harus kulakukan malam ini. Menonton _Lost_ lagi ... atau memeriksa tontonan lain di televisi? Oh, Tuhan! Aku butuh kehidupan sosial.

Aku memutuskan untuk menonton siaran televisi. Ponselku sudah di tangan untuk mengantisipasi telepon dari Sasuke. Aku masih perlu berterima kasih padanya untuk bunga yang dia kirimkan.

Aku kembali merasa melayang ketika obatnya mulai bekerja, kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat iklan ramen — iklannya benar-benar lucu dan mengingatkanku pada Naruto! Untungnya, pergelangan tanganku perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

Ponselku berdering dan aku merasa linglung.

"Hulloo?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke menjawab. "Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak!" aku tertawa. "Aku minum obat penghilang rasa sakit. Aku minum dua tablet sekaligus."

Dia terdiam sejenak dan aku mendengarnya mendesah. "Ah — aku mengerti. Pergelangan tanganmu masih sakit, ya?"

"Ya. Aku hanya bisa menimum _Aleve_ di tempat kerja. Tapi, itu tidak banyak membantu."

"Kau sudah mencoba _Tylenol_?"

"Aku tidak mau minum _Tylenol_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kakekku meninggal karena gagal hati."

"_Tylenol_ tidak berbahaya, asalkan kau tidak mengkonsumsinya berlebihan. Obat apa yang kau minum?"

"_Percocet_."

Dia berhenti sejenak. "Kau tahu, kan, ada kandungan _Tylenol_ di dalam _Percocet_?"

Apa? Benarkah? Brengsek. Aku merasa seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Kau serius?" aku mengerang.

"Ya, Sakura."

"Aku menelan dua tablet sekaligus. Apa aku akan mati?"

Dia terkekeh. "Tidak, Sakura. Apa di kemasannya tertulis kau boleh minum dua tablet sekaligus?"

Aku mengangguk, perlahan-lahan menyadari dia tidak bisa melihatku. "Ya. Ada tulisan yang mengatakan 1 atau 2 tablet."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sudah menerima bunga darimu," ucapku mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bunganya benar-benar cantik. Wangi apartemenku seperti taman bunga sekarang." Aku tertawa.

"Bunga cantik untuk seorang wanita cantik," ucapnya, mengutip kalimat di kartu. Aku penasaran apa dia sendiri yang memilih bunga itu atau asistennya.

"Apa kau tahu bunga apa saja yang kau kirimkan padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku yang membelinya."

"Benarkah? Apa saja bunganya?"

"Lili merah dan mawar putih."

Sial. "Kerja yang bagus. Kau kembali memperoleh satu poin di mataku."

Dia tertawa. "Kau seharusnya mendapatkan satu kiriman lagi hari ini."

Oh, Tuhan. Aku seharusnya bilang padanya untuk berhenti membelikanku barang-barang, tapi untuk apa? Dia membuat taruhan terhadapku. Apartemenku layak dipenuhi bunga!

"Bunga lagi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Mungkin."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kiriman untukku! Sial, dia benar-benar ahli dalam melakukan ini. Sasuke sepertinya juga mendengar ketukan pintu ... kami berdua terdiam.

"Apa kau mau membukanya?" dia akhirnya bertanya.

Aku berdehem dan berdiri dari sofa. "Um, ya. Apa itu kiriman untukku?"

"Mungkin. Apa kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar?"

"Oke."

Dengan ponsel masih di telinga, aku membuka pintu dan terkesiap. Yang mengetuk pintuku adalah Sasuke! Wajahnya dihiasi senyum miring, ponsel di telinga, dan sebuah kantong di tangan satunya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapnya, tapi yang kuinginkan adalah melompat memeluknya dan menjilat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau suka kirimanmu?"

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV **_

Sakura menatapku sambil tercengang, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memuji diriku sendiri karena telah mengambil langkah tepat untuk datang ke sini.

Kemudian, dia menutup teleponnya dan menatapku dengan mata mengantuk, dan sedikit tersenyum seperti orang mabuk. Aku baru menyadari dia sedang melayang, padahal aku sudah memperhatikan hal itu lewat perkacapan kami di telepon dan hampir lupa! Gadis ini membuat segalanya tidak mungkin.

"Sasuke," ucapnya keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku pikir kau akan ke sini di akhir pekan."

Aku sedikit mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum malu-malu saat mematikan ponselku. "Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu," ucapku cepat. "Kau terkejut?"

"Yep." Dia kembali menyeringai.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Dia terlihat ragu-ragu. "Oh! Ya, um, masuklah." Dia menutup pintu setelah aku masuk dan mulai menarik-narik kantong di tanganku. "Apa ini?"

"Ramen dan sake."

"Ramen? Untukku? Kau membelinya? Di mana?" Dia mencoba mengambil kantong dari tanganku.

"Pelan-pelan ... Ramennya perlu dipanaskan. Dan aku membelinya di sebuah restoran, di Suna."

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura, dia akhirnya berhasil mengambil kantong dari tanganku. Dia membawanya ke dapur dan meletakkan ramen dan sake di meja. "Aku akan menghangatkannya di oven."

Aku memandangi apartemennya, apartemennya kecil tapi nyaman. Ada sebuah sofa besar mewah dengan banyak bantal di tengah ruangan. Ada beberapa lukisan di dinding dan beberapa rak — aku melirik ke rak terdekat dan melihat foto Sakura bersama pria berambut pirang dari bar. Mereka masih sangat muda di foto itu, mungkin berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Dia juga memiliki beberapa batang lilin dan rak penuh DVD. Sebuah buket bunga terletak di meja dapur dan hampir memenuhi seluruh meja. Dan seperti yang Sakura katakan, aku bisa mencium bunga itu dari jarak beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Apa ini?" Aku menoleh melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang film yang kubawa. Dia memeriksa judulnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa menonton film. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak," selanya, "Menonton film sepertinya ide yang bagus. _Psycho ... The Exorcist _... _The Shining_?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku polos. "Kau tidak suka film horor?"

Aku yakin modusku sangat mencolok dengan membawa film horor. Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Film horor bekerja dengan baik kalau kau ingin wanita memelukmu.

"Aku bukan penggemar film horor," ucapnya dengan tegas dan memasukkan film itu kembali ke dalam kantong. _Oh ._.. "Tapi aku yakin, aku punya film yang akan kau suka." Dia beranjak ke rak DVD-nya, dan aku tanpa malu-malu melihat pinggulnya saat dia berjalan. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa melihatku.

"Mari kita lihat ..." ucapnya sambil memindai judul. Dia tiba-tiba saja, mulai mengambil film secara acak. Aku melihat beberapa judulnya ..._ Dirty Dancing_, _Clueless_, _Sense and Sensibility ..._

_Sial!_ Apa dia serius merekomendasikan film _chick flick_? Dia lebih memilih film itu daripada film horor? Yang benar saja!

Dia tampaknya menemukan satu film yang membuatnya senang, karena dia berbalik ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bolehkah kita menonton film ini?" tanyanya, dia memeluk film itu di dadanya. "Ini film favoritku sepanjang masa."

Aku sedikit takut bertanya.

"Film apa itu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Tidak masalah buatku, karena aku tahu, apapun pilihannya, aku akan mengatakan "ya". Dia memperlihatkan kotak DVD-nya padaku sambil menyeringai seperti maniak.

_Grease_.

Oh Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang.

Aku memaksakan senyum. "Tentu saja, Cantik. Tidak masalah buatku."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus. Dia berjalan ke arahku; berjinjit dan mengecup pipiku, dan ini benar-benar membuatku kaget. Setuju dengan film pilihannya merupakan keputusan terbaik yang kubuat sejauh ini. Dia cekikikan sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur dan bertanya, "Apa kau sudah pernah menontonnya?"

"Sebagian," jawabku jujur. Dia terlihat sangat gembira malam ini ... oh ya, pengaruh obat penghilang rasa sakitnya. Aku selalu lupa, meskipun perban di pergelangan tangannya terlihat mencolok. "Apa pergelangan tanganmu masih sakit?" tanyaku.

"Tidak lagi." Dia menatapku dan kembali tersenyum, dia tersenyum tanpa alasan, atau karena suatu alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Tapi kegembiraannya menular; dia terlihat lucu seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil ketika mendapat hadiah di malam Natal.

"Baiklah."

Dia mulai sibuk di dapur. "Kau mau minum sake sekarang?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mendinginkan sake-nya sebentar," saranku. "Sake-nya baru saja menempuh satu jam perjalanan di mobil."

"Oke," dia setuju. "Kau mau minum yang lain? Aku punya soda, jus, bir dan ... air."

Aku tersenyum. "Daftar minumanmu cukup menarik."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku biasanya minum air, kecuali kalau aku ingin bersantai, aku minum bir." Dia kembali cekikikan, seolah-olah dia baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang sangat lucu. "Jadi? Kau mau minum apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Terserahmu saja." Dia menarik keluar sebuah botol bir dan membungkus tutup botol dengan ujung bajunya untuk membukanya. Dia meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati," aku memperingatkannya, aku langsung ingat dia tidak suka diberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Kau seharusnya tidak mencampurkan alkohol dengan _Percocet_."

"Ya, Sascakes," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Sakura ..."

"Sascakes ..." dia mengolok-olokku dengan menirukan nada suaraku.

Dia menggodaku!

Aku tersenyum. "Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan mulutmu yang pintar itu?"

"Aku bisa memikirkan banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan mulutku," jawabnya, matanya berkilat nakal. Dia melihat ke arahku dari balik bulu matanya. Ini sangat erotis dan membuat pikiranku melayang. _Sial_. Apa dia benar-benar mengatakan itu?

Perubahan suasana hatinya sangat cepat. Dalam satu menit, dia bisa membanting pintu di wajahku dan di menit berikutnya, dia siap membawaku ke kamar tidurnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu di mana harus berdiri saat bersamanya. Ini sangat menarik sekaligus membuat frustasi.

Aku mengangkat alis penuh arti. "Benarkah? Kau mau mendemonstrasikannya?"

Dia tersipu malu, ini salah satu sifatnya yang sangat kusukai. Ini menunjukkan kerentanan yang tersembunyi di dalam diri seorang gadis yang biasanya galak dan selalu mempertahankan dirinya. Aku tahu dia benci sifatnya pemalunya, dan itu membuatnya semakin menarik bagiku.

Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya. "Aku mulai berpikir kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu di dalam hidupmu."

"Sebaliknya, Haruno Sakura. Aku selalu bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan semua yang kumiliki sekarang."

Dia menatapku serius, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Akhirnya dia berkedip dan menunduk. "Senang mengetahuinya," jawabnya. "Kau mau menonton film?"

Aku tidak berencana untuk menonton film apapun.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau minum?" Dia menunjuk lagi ke arah dapur, bir masih di tangannya.

"Ya."

Dia menyetel DVD sementara aku duduk di sofa. Dia membungkuk, memberiku pemandangan yang spektakuler. Apa dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja? Dia melihat ke belakang dan menyergapku sedang memerhatikan bokongnya. _Brengsek_!

"Kau lihat sesuatu yang kau suka?" tanya Sakura blak-blakan. Aku berpura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, jangan berpura-pura. Kau menatap bokongku!"

Sial. Ketahuan.

"Ya, pantatmu memberikan pemandangan yang bagus," akuku. Dia memutar matanya dan beranjak untuk duduk di sampingku. Masih ada jarak sekitar dua kaki di antara kami.

"Kau tahu," dia mulai bicara sambil menekan _remote_, "Kalau kau tidak tampan, aku sudah menendangmu keluar karena berkomentar seperti itu."

Aku terkejut. Dia pikir aku tampan? Ini adalah pujian paling tulus pertama darinya.

"Jadi, kalau aku jelek aku sudah akan mati, ya, sekarang?" tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Yep."

"Kau pernah dengar tentang _inner beauty_?"

Dia menatapku skeptis dari sudut matanya; lalu mencemooh. "Tentu saja pernah," jawabnya. "Lagi pula, kau juga terlihat bagus di sofaku. Seperti aksesoris ... seperti bantal mewah."

"Kau membandingkanku dengan bantal?" aku pura-pura tersinggung.

"Seperti bantal _mewah_," dia menjelaskan, dan tiba-tiba mulai tertawa histeris. Dia segera membenamkan wajah merahnya di salah satu bantal. Aku tahu ini pengaruh dari obat penghilang rasa sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya; tawanya menular dan aku ikut tertawa.

Dia memulai filmnya, kemudian menghentikannya selama dua menit untuk pergi mengambil minuman ke dapur — seolah-olah dia belum menonton film ini untuk yang kesejuta kalinya — dan setelah dia duduk kembali, kuperhatikan posisinya sedikit lebih dekat denganku. Kalau aku menggeser kakiku ke kiri, sedikit saja, kakiku akan menyentuh kakinya. Aku menggeser kakiku, aku ingin tahu hal pintar apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghalangiku, tapi ternyata dia diam saja.

Kami menonton dalam keheningan. Sakura tidak pernah mengalihkan matanya dari televisi; aku berusaha agar tidak mengernyit ngeri setiap kali lagu baru mulai dinyanyikan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menonton film ini," dia akhirnya berkomentar. "Apa lagu favoritmu?"

"Lagu favorit?"

"Ya. Di film ini ..."

"Aku tidak begitu ingat semua lagu di film ini."

"Tutup mulutmu!" dia berseru sambil menampar lututku. Aku menyeringai; dia cukup lucu seperti ini. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan lagu-lagu ini walaupun aku mencobanya. Ingin tahu lagu favoritku?"

"Um, ya ..."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku percepat. Tapi, nanti kita harus mulai lagi dari awal dan menonton keseluruhan filmnya."

_Oh, Tuhan_. Dia mengambil _remote_, seperti menjalankan sebuah misi, dan mulai memilah-milah adegan. Aku tidak peduli dengan lagu favoritnya di Grease. Semua lagunya sama-sama mengerikan.

Dia kembali menekan _remote _ketika menemukan lagu favoritnya. Lagu favoritnya berada di salah satu adegan di mana semua gadis hanya mengenakkan pakaian dalam, melompat-lompat dan bernyanyi di tempat tidur. Dia bisa saja memilih adegan yang lebih mengerikan.

Sakura duduk tegak dan menyeringai saat lagu dimulai. Aku mengusap dagu dan berusaha memasang ekspresi tertarik.

_Sial, aku seharusnya bercukur pagi ini ..._

"Sasuke, kau melihatnya?"

Aku kembali melihat televisi dengan cepat. "Ya," jawabku berbohong.

"Perhatikan bagian ini baik-baik," dia mendesak. "Ini favoritku. Kau melihatnya? Sasuke! Kau melihatnya?"

"Oh, Tuhan, Sakura, ya. Aku melihatnya."

Dia tiba-tiba meniru Stockard Channing, membentangkan lengannya dengan dramatis saat mereka bernyanyi bersama. "_Elvis, Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!_" Dia menyelesaikan lagu dengan histeris. Aku menggeleng geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan sisa obatmu," komentarku.

"Kau bersenang-senang karena melihatku seperti ini," jawabnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menonton _Psycho_?"

Dia tiba-tiba seperti tersadar. "Kau tidak suka _Grease_? Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, Sasuke. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku." Dia mencolek pinggangku dan aku tersentak. Dia ternganga. "Kau penggeli?"

_Sial_. "Tidak."

Dia mencolekku lagi. "Kau yakin?"

"Sakura ..."

"Apa?" Dia kembali mencolekku. Aku langsung meraih tangannya, memeluk pinggangnya, dan menariknya ke atasku. Dia menjerit kaget. "Sasuke!"

"Apa?" aku bertanya polos, dan membalikkan posisi kami, sekarang aku berada di atasnya, menekannya di antara bantal, menjebaknya, dan aku bertanya pelan, "Aku pikir pertanyaan paling penting sekarang adalah apa _kau _penggeli, Nona Haruno?"

Napasnya terengah-engah saat dia berjuang melepaskan diri dariku. "Tidak!" dia meringis. "Aku menyerah!"

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah."

"Aku benar-benar menyerah."

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh menggelitikimu."

Dia masih terbaring di bawahku dan tampaknya sedang berpikir. "Karena kau orang baik dan punya rasa kasihan?" dia bertanya perlahan, tidak yakin. Dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci, hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Ini persis bagaimana aku menginginnya ...

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanyaku, suaraku sangat rendah. Sangat menyenangkan bermain-main dengannya. Dia menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Itu yang _kuharapkan_."

Aku kembali mencondongkan tubuhku, menempatkan bibirku begitu dekat dengan telinganya, aku yakin dia pasti bisa merasakan napasku saat aku bicara. "Sepertinya kau keliru." Dia gemetaran dan tetap diam. Apa aku akhirnya berhasil membuat Si Galak Haruno Sakura kehabisan kata?

"Menurutku kau hanya penuh dengan bualan."

Tidak, aku rasa tidak.

Aku menggelitiki pinggangnya, jeritannya memekakkan telinga, dan dia berjuang dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya di bawahku sampai dia berhasil keluar dari penjara tanganku dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi keras. Dia berdiri cepat dan tanpa sengaja menendang meja dengan lututnya saat dia berlari ke dapur.

"Sasuke! Jangan pernah menyerang wanita seperti itu! Tidakkah ibumu mengajarimu sopan santun?"

Aku berguling di sofa, kembali ke posisi duduk, dan mencoba untuk tidak mengerutkan kening ketika ucapannya mengirimkan euforia yang tidak menyenangkan buatku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan ibuku ... setiap hal kecil yang mengingatkanku padanya hanya membuat perasaanku nyeri. Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kukenang — tidak di sini, tidak sekarang.

Aku memaksakan senyum, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu. "Maaf," ucapku pendek.

Dia menatapku curiga dari balik meja dapur. "Ada apa?"

_Sial_. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku mengambil _remote _di lantai sambil berharap ini dapat mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau aku mematikan film ini?" Mereka sudah mulai bernyanyi lagi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku ke televisi, mata hijaunya melebar.

"Tidak! Kita harus menontonnya dari awal." Dia mulai berjalan ke arahku, mungkin untuk merebut _remote_-nya.

"Bukankah kau lebih suka menonton _Lost_?" aku mengusulkan. "Aku belum melihat semua episode di _season_ empat."

"Jadi, kau tidak suka _Grease_?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak juga."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Karena kau ingin menontonnya."

Dia memutar matanya. "Dan mereka bilang wanitalah yang sulit dimengerti." Dia meraih _remote _dariku, tapi aku segera menariknya menjauh dari jangkauan Sakura. Dia menyipitkan mata.

"Apa kita akan menonton _Lost_?" aku bertanya sambil menyembunyikan _remote_ di belakang punggungku.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan _remote _itu kalau aku benar-benar menginginkannya, Sasuke," ancamnya.

"Ayo ke sini dan ambil _remote_-nya."

"Apa kau menantangku?"

"Apa kau menerima tantanganku?"

Dia menatapku penuh ancaman dan aku balik menatapnya, aku tidak mau mengalah. Lalu dia bergerak ke arahku dan membuatku terkejut saat dia duduk di pangkuanku, dia meletakkan masing-masing lututnya di sisi pahaku, dan mengangkangiku. _Sial!_ Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Sebaiknya kau menyerahkan _remote _itu sekarang, Sasuke. Ini demi kepentinganmu juga."

_Aku tidak setuju, Sakura_.

Aku langsung ereksi dan dia duduk tepat di atasnya. Ambil pakaian kami dan aku akan berada di _dalamnya ..._

Butuh seluruh tenaga untuk menjaga tanganku tetap berada di belakang punggung — menjaga _remote _sialan itu jauh dari jangkauannya. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana Sakura akan bertindak.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha agar tidak meledak saat dia sedikit bergeser di pangkuanku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku, kalau begitu," jawabku. "Aku hampir tidak pernah melakukan apa pun demi kepentinganku sendiri."

Dia menyeringai melihatku. "Aku mengenalmu cukup baik, Sasuke."

Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundakku dan perlahan-lahan meluncur turun sampai ke tanganku, merasakannya, dan aku tahu tujuannya adalah _remote _yang kupegang. Genggamanku mengencang. Dia kembali bergeser di pangkuanku, dan dari senyum di wajahnya, aku yakin dia sadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Wajahnya sudah benar-benar dekat dengan wajahku saat tangannya mulai menjalar semakin ke bawah lenganku. Napas manisnya menerpa pipiku ketika tangannya berhasil menggenggam ujung _remote_. Dia menariknya, tapi sia-sia saja.

"Aku rasa tidak, Haruno," ucapku dengan suara pelan. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melepaskannya dengan mudah?"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang; dia menyembunyikannya di bahuku sambil bersandar dan memelintir tangannya untuk kembali menarik _remote_.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

Hidungnya meluncur di leherku, lalu bergerak perlahan sampai ke belakang telingaku, menyentuh rambutku. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dadanya naik menekan dadaku. _Sial_. Apa dia serius melakukan ini?

Hidungnya kembali meluncur di sepanjang rahangku, hampir menyentuhnya, sampai wajahnya kembali berhadapan denganku lagi. Dia menatapku dengan mata membara, bibirnya begitu dekat denganku ...

Aku bersandar ke depan, berharap akhirnya dapat mencium bibir ranum Sakura, tapi kemudian bibirku hanya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus pipinya saat dia tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Hampir seketika itu juga, _timer _oven berbunyi. Dengan napas berat, dia berusaha berdiri dari pangkuanku dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil bergumam, "Aku harus mengeluarkan ramennya."

Aku menghela napas dan melemparkan _remote_ ke samping sebelum menarik frustasi rambutku. Apa dia sengaja berbuat seperti ini? Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Apa dia juga seperti ini saat bersama Sasori? Selalu menggoda tanpa ampun lalu—

"Sasuke, maukah kau menolongku mengambil sakenya?" tanyanya, mengganggu pikiranku. Dia menatapku takut-takut, kemudian mata hijaunya melebar prihatin melihatku. Sambil menghela napas, aku berdiri dan memperbaiki celana _jeans_-ku. Aku benar-benar melakukannya di depan Sakura tanpa tahu malu, jadi dia bisa melihat sendiri apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku.

"Tentu saja, Sakura."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Oh, tidak. Dia marah. Mungkin aku menekannya terlalu jauh. Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku berdeham pelan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak dengar. Perhatiannya seperti teralihkan, dia meletakkan kedua tangan di rambutnya yang berantakan, dan aku nyaris bisa merasakan frustrasinya sudah memancar sampai ke seberang ruangan.

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit gugup. Kuakui, dia sangat menawan dan tampan, tapi aku tidak benar-benar mengenal pria ini. Aku belum pernah melihatnya berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kecuali kalau kau menghitung pelayan kami di restoran beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya, kecuali kalau kau menghitung Sasori.

Kemudian, aku teringat Sai. _Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan_. Sai selalu mengatakan hal-hal baik tentang Sasuke. Sai membuatnya terlihat seperti pria baik-baik di samping sifat _womanizer-_nya. Dan entah kenapa, aku percaya pada ucapan Sai. Setidaknya, Ino benar-benar menyukainya, dan aku percaya penilaian Ino.

"Sasuke," aku akhirnya bicara, "Maukah kau menolongku mengambil sakenya?"

Kukira dia akan berdiri dan mulai berteriak padaku. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dia benar-benar melakukan itu? Apa aku hanya akan tetap diam berdiri di sini ... apa aku akan minta maaf?

Aku juga merasa sedikit frustrasi. Ini terlalu rumit untukku. _Persetan dengan semua ini!_ Aku tidak akan meminta maaf.

Dia berdiri dan — aku bersumpah — dia memperbaiki celananya _di depanku_. Dia tidak malu-malu memperlihatkan ereksinya padaku, dan dia menatapku tajam. Ya, dia jelas tidak senang.

Tapi suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

Dia berjalan ke dapur. Saat mataku menatap matanya, aku bertemu dengan tatapan sedingin es. Aku berpaling, pipiku memerah, dan aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil air minum dari lemari es.

Sial, ini benar-benar kejadian paling canggung dalam hidupku. Aku seharusnya mencium Sasuke. Mencium Sasuke selalu berada di pikiranku sepanjang pekan ini. Dan berciuman dengan Sasuke bukan berarti aku tidur dengannya — itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah, kan?

Saat dia membuka sake, aku menarik ramen keluar dari oven, bau lezatnya langsung memenuhi dapur. Pikiranku sejenak teralihkan.

"Mmm. Wanginya _enak_."

Aku mendengar tutup sake diletakkan di atas meja. "Kau punya gelas sake?"

Aku menghela napas dan menarik dua buah gelas sake dari salah satu lemari dapur. Pergelangan tanganku tidak lagi sakit, tapi tampaknya efek "melayang" dari obat yang kuminum telah memudar. Sasuke bahkan tidak menatapku saat dia mengambil gelas dari tanganku.

"Maukah kau menghentikan ini?" aku bertanya dengan jengkel.

Dia akhirnya menatap mataku, mata gelapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Menghentikan apa?"

_Ya ... berpura-puralah tidak tahu. Bajingan._

Aku langsung menjawab dengan berani, "Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, langsung saja katakan, tidak usah ditutup-tutupi."

Dia menuangkan sedikit sake ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya padaku. Aku ingin protes — saat ini sepertinya aku bisa menghabiskan satu botol sekaligus — tapi, aku punya hal yang lebih penting untuk kuketahui. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menatapku penasaran sambil meneguk sake dari gelasnya. "Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

Jawab dengan jujur? "Karena aku membuatmu ereksi dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Dia hampir tersedak sakenya.

"Jadi, itu benar?" tanyaku pahit, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahui jawabannya. _Tentu saja_ itu benar.

Dia sekarang terlihat bimbang, wajahnya tampak seperti campuran kemarahan, tidak percaya, dan frustrasi. "Jadi, kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Semua itu — " ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa, " — semua itu disengaja?"

Sial. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan percakapan seperti ini. Aku bukanlah aku, seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini selama dua minggu — aku yakin pilihanku hanya ada: menyerah, membeku saat Sascakes menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin es, atau terbakar saat dia melihatku dengan marah.

Pilihan terakhir terdengar lebih menggoda. Meskipun kecanggungan jelas-jelas terjadi di antara kami sekarang, tapi Sasuke terlihat semakin seksi saat marah.

Aku harus pura-pura tidak bersalah — hanya itu satu-satunya strategiku.

Aku menatap lantai. "Maafkan aku," gumamku. "Kurasa, aku tadi sedikit gugup."

Sasuke mendesah keras dan kembali meletakkan tangannya di rambut. Tanpa sadar aku menjilati bibirku. "Kenapa kau gugup, Sakura?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar lembut.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Aku kira semua ini terlalu tergesa-gesa buatku. Kita baru berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu ..."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kau lakukan. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Aku kembali menatap lantai, tapi tiba-tiba saja, dia menempatkan jarinya di bawah daguku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Mata hitam pekatnya terlihat menyesal. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Hanya saja ..." Dia kembali mendesah frustrasi. "Di detik pertama kau duduk di pangkuanku, bernapas di leherku, dan di detik berikutnya kau langsung berlari ke dapur, rasanya aku mendapat cambukan saat melihat perubahan suasana hatimu yang tiba-tiba — ... Aku tidak bisa mengikutinya."

Aku mengangguk — sepertinya suasana hatiku memang selalu bergerak seperti _roller coaster _saat bersamanya. Aku pasti juga akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari pria manapun kalau sifatku masih seperti ini. Dan tentu saja Sasuke yang memang sudah luar biasa sombong; aku ragu dia pernah punya masalah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia mungkin tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku. Aku merasa sedikit konyol sekarang. Sepertinya aku juga mencambuk diriku sendiri.

Dia mengernyit. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, Sakura."

"Aku memberimu sinyal yang tidak jelas."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, tidak semua wanita gampangan."

Dia menyeringai dan itu membuatku lega saat melihatnya tersenyum kembali. "Jelas sekali."

"Apa yang _kau_ inginkan, Sasuke?" aku menantangnya dan penasaran sebanyak apa dia akan mengungkapkan. Tangannya masih di daguku; dia mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau."

Sial, dia membuatku sulit bernapas saat bicara seperti ini. "Hm?" tanyaku.

"Kau. Kapan pun yang kumau."

"Kau tahu, aku bukan salah seorang dari gadis-gadis yang bisa kau tiduri setelah kencan pertama berakhir."

"Aku tahu, Sakura, tapi ini kencan ketiga kita. Dan aku tidak berusaha membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan." Aku berusaha tetap diam, agar aku tidak membocorkan rahasia tentang taruhan itu. Dia melepaskan daguku dan merapikan rambutku di belakang telinga. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang _kau _inginkan, Sakura."

Apa yang _ku_-inginkan? Kejujuran terlontar dari bibirku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Kepercayaan."

Aku tidak percaya dengan Sasuke. Dia baik hati, tampan, menawan ... tapi _tidak_ bisa dipercaya. Sudah berapa banyak hati wanita yang dia hancurkan? Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Dia berkedip dan mencari-cari sesuatu di wajahku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia cari — apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik matanya? Apa aku terlalu jujur dan banyak bicara? Hatiku mulai berdetak gelisah saat menunggu jawabannya ...

"Kepercayaan," ucapnya mengulang perkataanku. Dia sudah menurunkan tangannya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

_Tidak_. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dia tidak terlihat marah atau tersinggung. Dia terlihat ... menyesal? Apa mungkin dia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya?

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah membuatmu merasa seperti itu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, dia tidak mencoba membujukku. Dia tahu aku tidak percaya padanya, tapi dia juga tidak menepis kenyataan itu.

Dia tidak bisa dipercaya ... dan dia _tahu_ itu.

Dia meminum seluruh sake di gelasnya dalam satu tegukan cepat dan kembali mengisinya. Aku melihat Sasuke dari dekat, menganalisa setiap gerakannya, sebelum bergerak ke sampingnya untuk mengambil mangkuk. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Sebagian besar diriku ingin langsung melompat ke pelukan pria tampan ini sebelum dia pergi. Aku tahu dia tidak akan selamanya berada di sisiku. Tapi kemudian, sisi rasionalku melambaikan bendera peringatan, mendesakku untuk mundur sebelum terluka.

Tidak masalah bagiku untuk berhubungan seks di luar pernikahan. Tapi, aku tidak mau bercinta hanya untuk mencari kesenangan. Aku _butuh_ kepercayaan dan komitmen.

Aku diam-diam menuangkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk. Suasana kembali canggung. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih baik.

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya menonton _Lost_," gumamku.

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau melanjutkan _Grease_."

"Aku lebih suka _Lost_. Dan kau bilang kau tidak suka _Grease_."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berdua suka _Lost_. Menonton _Lost_ lebih masuk akal."

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Tapi, apa pun yang ingin kau tonton tidak masalah bagiku."

"Sasuke!" teriakku. "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku. Karena saat ini, _itu _sama sekali tidak membuatku senang."

Sasuke terlihat bingung pada awalnya, kemudian dia menyeringai. "Apa kau mau aku berdebat dengan semua keputusanmu?"

"Aku lebih suka kau menyuarakan pendapatmu sendiri."

"Aku membawa film horor, kau ingat?"

"Ya, dan aku menolak untuk menontonnya. Kau juga bisa menolak sesuatu."

"Baiklah, aku menolak _Grease_."

"Bagus, aku sarankan kita menonton _Lost_."

"Aku pikir _akulah _yang menyarankan _Lost_."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar ahli dalam berdebat."

"Itu bukan satu-satunya keahlianku." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku terkesiap.

"Dasar mesum! Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang hal lain?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawabnya. Dia masih tersenyum nakal. Aku memutar mata, mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum, dan berjalan ke sofa.

"Ayo kita makan di ruang tengah." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tapi mengikutiku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Ada yang salah dengan makan di ruang tengah?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Sasuke cepat meyakinkanku.

"Tapi, kau memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Ya, kau memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu, sofa adalah tempat paling nyaman di kebanyakan rumah. Dan akan lebih nyaman makan di sini saat hanya ada beberapa orang." Aku duduk dan mengatur posisi. Sasuke duduk di sampingku, jarak kami berdua begitu dekat, kaki kami bersentuhan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan — aku suka menyentuhnya. Aku tidak sabar ingin duduk di pangkuannya lagi ...

_Oh sial! _Apa aku baru saja mengatakan _lagi_? Aku benar-benar harus berhenti berpikir seperti ini.

"Kau mau aku menyetel DVD-nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh ya!" seruku. Aku benar-benar lupa. "Silakan."

Aku menatap bokongnya saat dia berdiri di depan televisi, seperti yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak keberatan dengan kelakuannya tadi — itu memberiku sedikit percaya diri. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku tersinggung saat aku duduk di sini, tanpa tahu malu menatap bokongnya dan — mari kita jujur — membayangkannya tanpa busana?

Sejak kapan hormonku menggila seperti ini? Apa Sascakes punya kekuatan semacam itu terhadapku?

Dia menyetel DVD dari episode pertama dan kami menonton dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Dia kembali duduk dekat denganku. Pikiranku kembali melayang saat teringat bagaimana rasanya duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, sebuah tonjolan keras menekanku saat aku menyentuh tangannya yang kencang dan menghirup aromanya ...

Sasuke bertanya padaku tapi aku tidak menyimak. "Hah?" gumamku.

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana menurutmu tentang para pendatang baru?"

"Siapa?" butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai aku menyadari dia sedang bicara tentang _Lost_. "Oh! Ya, aku kira mereka biasa-biasa saja." Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau menontonnya? Kau kelihatannya sedang tidak fokus."

"Um, aku baik-baik saja," gumamku. "Hanya saja pergelangan tanganku sedikit sakit." Rasa sakit mulai kembali merayap, jadi aku tidak benar-benar berbohong.

"Kau sudah mengompresnya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tanganku tidak bengkak lagi ..."

"Sini," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Biar kulihat." Aku menaruh tanganku di atas tangannya dan dia berhati-hati melepas kaitan perban sebelum membukanya. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, selain sensasi sentuhan tangannya, walaupun dia hanya menyentuh lenganku.

Dia meletakkan perban di atas meja. Tanganku terlihat berkerut dan kotor akibat bekas balutan perban — aku sedikit malu karena membiarkannya melihat ini. Tapi, kemudian dia meletakkan tanganku di atas pangkuannya dan mulai mengusapnya dengan lembut, sentuhannya halus dan menenangkan ... dan aku tidak mau menarik tanganku. Mataku sedikit terpejam dan dia terkekeh.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Tidak salah lagi, pikirku.

"Rasanya seperti berada di surga," ucapku. _Aku akan mengatakan apa pun yang kau mau ... asalkan kau tidak berhenti ..._

"Kau mau aku memijat punggungmu?"

Seluruh tubuhku membeku saat alarm waspadaku menyala. Aku dilema — ya, aku ingin dia memijat punggungku. Aku ingin tangannya di seluruh tubuhku. Tapi, apa ini benar-benar ide yang bagus?

"Um, entahlah ..."

"Aku tidak menggigit, Sakura. Aku janji," ucapnya menyeringai. Wajahku memanas saat memikirkan dia akan menggigitku ... oh, Tuhan. Kalau saja dia tahu ...

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak akan melepaskan bajuku!" Aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan penuh ancaman dan menantangnya untuk berdebat. Dia memutar mata

"Kapan aku memintamu untuk melepas baju? Ayo, sini, duduk di depanku."

Dia membuka lebar kakinya dan menepuk sofa di depannya, mengundangku untuk duduk di sana. Sial, aku akan duduk di antara kakinya, dan aku sudah tidak sabar.

Aku bergerak perlahan — hati-hati — agar aku tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat. Setelah aku sudah duduk di depannya, Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan rambutku dan meletakkannya di atas bahu sebelah kanan. Merasakan jemarinya menjalar di punggungku membuatku menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya. Kemudian tangannya memegang bahuku dan dia mulai memijat. Tidak ada kata untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat ini. Mataku langsung bergulir dan terpejam, aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

Aku mengerang saat dia memijat tempat yang pas. Sasuke terkekeh sekali, tapi saat ini aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya bisa berfokus pada tangannya yang membuatku merasa lebih baik ... dan fakta bahwa dia belum, bahkan tidak sekali pun, mencoba melakukan trik liciknya padaku. Aku penasaran apa dia benar-benar merasa bersalah ...

Aku tidak cukup dekat untuk merasakannya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang ereksi. Aku segera memperbaiki situasi dengan beringsut mundur, dan bersandar di dadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan tangannya berhenti bergerak di pundakku. Sepertinya dia juga berhenti bernapas.

Dan ya, dia sedang ereksi.

"Sakura," ucapnya memperingatkanku. "Kau membuat ini semakin sulit."

Aku bergumam minta maaf dan kembali beringsut ke depan. Setidaknya aku berhasil memecahkan misteri kecilku.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumamnya pelan. "Apa yang kau_ lakukan_ padaku?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk duduk lebih nyaman," aku berbohong. Tangannya mulai memijatku lagi. "Mmm. Ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melepas bajumu?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya, Sascakes, aku yakin." Aku memutar mata, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hmm ... aku mulai suka saat kau memanggilku Sascakes."

"Benarkah?" Aku terkejut dan memutar kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dia menyeringai, matanya penuh candaan. "Bagus, karena aku tidak berencana untuk berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, Sakura," dia meyakinkanku dan mendorong bahuku agar aku kembali melihat ke depan. Episode satu _Lost_ sudah berakhir, layar kembali menampilkan menu utama. "Jadi, apa aku boleh memberimu julukan konyol?"

"Kau tidak cukup pintar," ejekku. Tangannya berhenti memijat pundakku.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sascakes. Jangan diambil hati."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Dia merenung. Tangannya kembali bekerja dan bergerak turun di punggungku, tangannya hampir menyentuh sisi geliku — aku menggeliat menjauh walaupun dia belum sempat melakukan apa-apa. "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos. _Terlalu_ polos.

"Jangan coba-coba memulainya lagi, Sasuke, atau aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Haruno. Aku hanya sedang berusaha memberi pijatan terbaik dalam hidupmu ..."

"Kesombonganmu mencakup semua hal, ya?" Aku berdiri dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Aku hanya sanggup menanggung sedikit sentuhan dari pria ini sebelum aku benar-benar terbakar.

"Apa artinya itu? Aku tidak sombong," ucapnya. Dia terlihat tersinggung. Aku tidak peduli sedikit pun — _seseorang_ perlu mengempiskan sedikit egonya. Dan tampaknya tidak seorang pun mau melakukan tugas itu.

"Kesombonganmu cukup untuk memuatmu berpikir aku akan tidur denganmu pada — oh, mari kita lihat — kencan ketiga," tantangku.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," ujarnya.

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku tahu temanmu, Ino, sudah tidur dengan Sai, bahkan sebelum mereka pergi berkencan."

_Sial!_ Bagaimana dia tahu tentang itu? Ino sialan. "Apa Sai memberitahumu?" tanyaku terperanjat.

"Dia tidak perlu memberitahuku. Ino bersamanya sepanjang hari dan mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah Sai."

Aku menyilangkan lengan dengan gusar. "Itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Ino?"

"Itu pembicaraan antar wanita — dengan kata lain 'bukan urusanmu'."

Dia nyengir ke arahku. "Sudah kubilang."

Aku cemberut. "Ya ... kebetulan saja aku sedikit lebih tradisional dari Ino. Dan Minggu tidak dapat dihitung sebagai kencan, karena aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di rumah sakit."

"Koreksi — dalam hal ini, Minggu seharusnya dihitung sebagai _dua _kali kencan."

"Kenapa aku harus membicarakan ini denganmu?"

"Karena kau menyebutku sombong."

"Kau memang sombong."

"Apa kau ingin memulai lagi percakapan ini?"

Kami saling menatap tajam, sofa ini sudah seperti arena pertandingan. Kemudian, secara bersamaan, kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ini sama kacaunya dan lucu.

Saat kami mulai tenang, aku menawarkan untuk memutar episode lanjutan _Lost_, tapi Sasuke menolak dengan sopan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Suna malam ini," jelasnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

"Oh, oke. Aku akan menemanimu berjalan ke bawah." Aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk memasang sendalku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke atas?"

Aku memutar mata. "Sasuke, aku selalu berjalan sepanjang waktu di tempat ini sendirian."

"Kau benar-benar tidak harus melakukannya. Itu tidak aman."

"Ini salah satu apartemen paling aman di Konoha. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membiarkan orang lain merayumu, ya?" tanyanya menggodaku.

Aku menyeringai. "Tidak."

Dia kembali memasang perban di pergelangan tanganku. Kami menggunakan lift meskipun apartemenku hanya berada di lantai tiga. Tidak ada orang lain selain kami; lift terasa sunyi dan tertutup dan mengintimidasi. Kami bahkan tidak saling bertatapan selagi lift bergerak turun. Apa yang membuat ketegangan seksual ini terasa begitu tinggi?

Saat kami berjalan keluar, aku bertanya dengan santai, "Apa aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menunggu kejutan kunjungan lagi minggu ini?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, aku suka."

"Aku senang mengunjungimu, Sakura. Aku harus melihat dulu bagaimana pekerjaanku minggu ini. Kalau terlalu sibuk, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengunjungimu."

Aku mengangguk dan berharap wajahku tidak terlihat sekecewa perasaanku. Ini aneh, aku menikmati kehadirannya. Aku penasaran apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama atau sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyingkir dariku. Tapi, dia sepertinya menikmati kencan kecil kami — setidaknya sebelum aku berlari ke dapur.

Kenapa, oh _kenapa_ kau seorang _womanizer_, Sascakes?

Tapi, aku rasa kalau dia tidak membuat taruhan itu, kami tidak akan pernah bertemu. Atau mungkin kami akan bertemu dalam keadaan normal, namun peluangnya akan sangat kecil. Apa dia akan mau mendekatiku tanpa taruhan?

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang. Semua sudah terjadi.

Aku menghela napas.

"Ya, aku bersenang-senang malam ini," ucapku. Kami telah sampai di pintu keluar — sepertinya dia tidak akan membiarkanku menemaninya berjalan sampai ke luar gedung. "Terima kasih sudah datang mengunjungiku. Dan terima kasih ramennya."

Dia berbalik menatapku sambil tersenyum miring. "Aku juga bersenang-senang malam ini. Dan aku sekali lagi meminta maaf padamu tentang kejadian sebelumnya — aku benar-benar bajingan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Memang, tapi kurasa itu gara-gara kesombonganmu." Aku menyeringai agar dia tahu aku tidak bermaksud serius.

Dia cemberut. "Kau mau mulai lagi, ya?"

"Tidak malam ini." Aku berpura-pura menguap dan mendorongnya ke arah pintu. "Aku sudah lelah. Kau harus pergi." Aku mengusirnya dan dia terkekeh.

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin menyingkirkanku?"

"Ya, semacam itulah. Ada sepuluh acara yang harus kutonton. Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang."

Dia menyeringai. "Semoga berhasil, Sakura."

"Terima kasih."

"Mimpi indah, Sakura. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi."

Dengan sebuah kecupan cepat di pipiku, dia berbalik pergi, dan aku secara mental menghukum diriku sendiri. Pikiranku seolah-olah terbagi, mereka sedang berperang — satu bagian, bagian yang tertekan secara seksual, marah dan mencakar perjalanan menuju kebebasan. Tampaknya hanya dengan melihat Sasuke, mereka berhasil bangun dari tidur lelap selama bertahun-tahun.

Sisi yang lain, sisi yang jauh lebih rasional, kini sedang memegang bendera peringatan di tangan mereka masing-masing, mereka melambaikannya dengan histeris, berusaha menarik perhatianku.

Ini adalah keputusan yang sulit, tapi sisi rasionalku benar — aku harus mendengarkan mereka. Tapi, kalau aku sedikit memberi kepuasan pada sisi seksualku yang sedang tertekan, mungkin mereka akan pergi?

Keberanian dalam diriku, yang dikendalikan oleh sisi seksual, tidak diragukan lagi sudah meledak sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya. "Sasuke, tunggu!"

Sasuke berbalik untuk melihatku, kedua alisnya terangkat. Aku melangkah keluar pintu dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menemuinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," aku meyakinkannya. "Hanya saja — aku seharusnya melakukan ini dari tadi, Sasuke." Aku meraih kerah bajunya, menariknya ke arahku dan menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tapi dia dengan cepat mengendalikan situasi dan memejamkan matanya; tangannya menjalar di punggungku dan menarikku lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Tanganku melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan sejak pertama kali bertemu Sascakes ... mereka merayap di dadanya, merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya, dan akhirnya berhenti di rambut lembutnya.

Aku sedikit membuka bibirku dan Sasuke mengambil kesempatan, lidahnya melesat dengan cepat dan membelai lidahku. Aku mengerang, dikelilingi oleh sentuhan dan wangi Sasuke membuatku linglung. Jari kakiku meringkuk. Ciuman ini cukup ... menggairahkan ... dan saat dia akhirnya menarik diri, napasku terengah-engah dan aku merasa lemah, seolah-olah aku baru saja lari maraton.

Aku tidak pernah melakukan ciuman yang begitu ... intens.

Sasuke juga terengah-engah sepertiku, dan ini membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi, wajahku kembali memerah saat tatapanku bertemu dengannya, aku tiba-tiba merasa malu karena baru saja melemparkan diri padanya seperti ini.

"Wow," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya, _wow_, tepat sekali.

Aku harap aku tidak membuat kesalahan besar. Aku perlu berkonsultasi dengan Ino ... oh, Tuhan, dia tidak akan senang mendengar ini. Tapi, aku tidak tidur dengan Sasuke. _Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan!_ Apa salah saat kau sesekali punya keinginan untuk dikecup oleh seorang pria tampan?

Aku harus menjauh dari sini. Aku bisa merasakan kepanikan yang sedang merambat.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sasuke," ucapku, wajahku rasanya terbakar. Aku berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibirnya sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kali, sebentar— _kenapa tidak?_ Kami baru saja bercumbu panas di parkiran ini selama lima menit. Satu kecupan singkat tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun. "Hati-hati. Aku akan masuk."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan perlahan. Butuh energi ekstra agar aku tidak kembali lagi berlari keluar dan mengejarnya.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Shot: **_**gelas kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk minum alkohol.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

** .**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan saat menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, aku langsung berlari sampai ke lantai tiga, berusaha menghilangkan kecemasanku. Setelah aku sampai di apartemen, sisi rasionalku segera mengambil alih pikiran dan sekarang mengkhawatirkan reaksi Ino. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak begitu yakin untuk menceritakan tentang ciuman kami. Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus memberitahu _seseorang._

Persetan dengan ini semua, aku _harus_ menceritakannya pada Ino. Dia dan Sai akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan berikutnya. Apa Ino sedang bersama Sai sekarang? Aku mengambil ponsel dan menghubunginya. Panggilanku berakhir di _voice-mail_, aku mengamuk dan meninggalkan pesan dengan panik.

"Sialan kau, Ino, jawab teleponmu! Aku sedang krisis sekarang! Berhenti menunggangi Sai dan beri dukungan moral pada temanmu ini. _Shannaro_!" Aku membanting ponsel, dadaku naik-turun setelah selesai mengomel dan marathon menaiki tangga. Tidak ada yang bisa bilang aku tidak olah raga hari ini.

Aku harus rileks. Aku perlu ... ooohh, sake! Aku mengambil botol sake dari meja dan meneguk langsung dari botolnya.

Ponselku berdering. Telepon dari Ino, terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Apa masalahmu?" ucapnya marah segera setelah aku mengangkat telepon. "Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" Dia benar-benar panik. Bagus sekali, Sakura. Kalau ada cara untuk membuat situasi lebih buruk, aku yakin akan menemukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak terluka," aku cepat-cepat meyakinkannya.

"Lalu apa arti semua ucapanmu tadi? Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Kau masih bersama Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bersama Sasuke?"

"Sai mengatakannya padaku ... _Oh, Tuhan!_ Kau tidur dengannya!?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Haruno Sakura ..."

"Aku tidak tidur dengannya! Aku hanya ..." Aku merasa tidak enak menyebutnya keras-keras. "Akusedikitmenciumnya," gumamku cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kau apa? Kau bilang kau menciumnya?"

"Um, ya."

Dia menghela napas lega dengan keras. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Ciuman tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Dia berhenti sejenak. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak tidur dengannya?" tuntut Ino.

"Ya! Aku yakin."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu panik?"

"Aku _menciumnya_, Ino!"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"_Lalu_!?"

"Ciuman tidak berarti apa-apa! Pernahkah kau bermain putar botol? _Seven minutes in heaven — _tujuh menit di surga?"

Dia tidak mengerti. "Ini bukan sejenis ciuman permainan putar botol, Ino."

"Apa kau hanya sekedar menciumnya?"

"Ya ... apa lagi yang bisa kami lakukan?"

Aku bisa membayangkan Ino memutar mata saat dia mendengus di telepon. "Banyak yang bisa kalian lakukan. Apa kalian berdua masih berpakaian lengkap?"

"Masih."

"Baiklah. Di mana kejadian itu berlangsung?"

"Di luar. Aku mengantarnya ke mobil."

"Oh ... jadi semacam ciuman selamat jalan?"

"Ya ..."

"Baiklah. Itu tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melakukannya lagi?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Sakura!" Ino menegurku. "Apa ciumannya _begitu _dahsyat?"

Aku melihat ada sedikit ramen tersisa. Aku menutupnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam lemari es sambil mendesah. "Lebih baik dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menciumnya, Sakura," dia meyakinkanku. "Ciuman bukan bagian dari taruhannya, kau tidak membiarkannya menang. Tapi, Sakura ..."

"Hmm?"

"Berhati-hatilah, oke? Pria seperti dia ... berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu."

"Gadis sepertiku?" tanyaku agak tersinggung.

"Gadis baik," dia menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Gadis manis. Gadis yang menghargai dirinya sendiri."

Walaupun sedikit tersinggung, tapi Ino benar. Aku adalah seorang gadis baik-baik. Aku tidak pernah menghadiri pesta-pesta liar, mengkonsumsi obat terlarang, atau tidur dengan orang asing. Aku memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan aku belum pernah mendapat teguran. Satu-satunya kejahatanku adalah bicara kasar sesekali ... Tapi itu salah Ino; dia membawa keluar jiwa pelaut dalam diriku.

Pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan gadis sepertiku. Dia sangat seksi, kaya, dan percaya diri. Dia bisa menciummu sampai kau melupakan siapa dirimu. Dia membuatku merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Dan aku harus menikmati itu semua sebisaku, karena dia tidak akan berada di sisiku untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Dengan dorongan yang diberikan Ino, aku mendapat sebuah ide yang cemerlang.

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat makan siang, sambil menunggu antrean di sebuah toko untuk membeli makanan, aku mengirim pesan pada Sai.

_Maukah kau memberiku alamat Sasuke di Suna? Terima kasih. - Sakura_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai membalas pesanku, dan kami terus mengirim pesan sampai aku kembali berjalan ke kantor.

_Untuk apa? - Sai_

_Aku berencana untuk memberinya kejutan malam ini. - Sakura_

_Kau serius? Apa rencanamu? Ceritakan padaku, Haruno. - Sai_

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam. - Sai_

_Apa yang kau bicarakan? - Sakura_

_Ino menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau boleh memberi ciuman selamat tinggal pada kehidupan pribadimu. Oh, dan aku juga sedang makan siang bersama Sasuke sekarang. - Sai_

_SIAL! Apa dia tahu kau sedang bicara denganku? - Sakura_

_Tidak, dia tidak tahu. – Sai_

_Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku? - Sakura_

_Mungkin. - Sai_

_Benarkah? Apa yang dia katakan? - Sakura_

_Dia bilang kau memohon-mohon padanya untuk menidurimu di parkiran. - Sai_

_KAU SERIUS!? - Sakura_

_HA-HA-HA! Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. - Sai_

_Sialan kau, Sai. Aku hampir menumpahkan minumanku. - Sakura_

_Tapi, aku bisa membayangkan itu benar-benar terjadi! Sepertinya dia menyesal. - Sai_

_Menyesali ciuman semalam? - Sakura_

_Menyesali taruhan, duh. - Sai_

_Baiklah. Dia memang seharusnya menyesal. Apa dia sadar kau tahu tentang taruhan itu? - Sakura_

_Tidak - Sai_

_Oke. Kalian di Suna? - Sakura_

_Ya, hari yang tenang di tempat kerja. - Sai_

_Oh, baiklah. Mana alamatnya? - Sakura_

_Aku HARUS tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. - Sai_

_Untuk apa? Aku yakin kau akan mengetahui setiap detail kehidupanku dari Ino. - Sakura_

_Benar, tapi aku ingin sesekali menjadi yang pertama memberinya gosip. - Sai_

_Terlambat, dia sudah tahu. - Sakura_

_APA! - Sai_

_Hahaha. Kau payah. Sekarang beri aku alamatnya. - Sakura_

_Tidak dengan sikapmu seperti ini. - Sai_

_Jangan buat aku datang ke tempatmu. - Sakura_

_Kau sudah punya kucing? - Sai_

_Belum. Kau gila kalau kau berpikir aku akan membeli kucing hanya untuk ini. - Sakura_

_Kenapa tidak? Itu ide yang bagus. - Sai_

_Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kucing itu setelah semua ini berakhir? Aku akan terjebak dengan kucing bau. - Sakura_

_Pasang iklan di koran - Sai_

_Tidak. - Sakura_

_LAKUKAN ITU! - Sai_

_TIDAK MAU! - Sakura_

_Sasuke benar, kau menyebalkan. - Sai_

_APA!? - Sakura_

_HA-HA-HA. Kau mudah dibuat marah. - Sai_

_Kau tidak lucu. - Sakura_

_Tidak sedikit pun? - Sai_

_Tidak. Sekarang, beri aku alamatnya dan ganggu orang lain. - Sakura_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau berencana untuk kembali menciumnya? - Sai_

_Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan aku ingin memasak makan malam untuknya ... di rumahnya. - Sakura_

_Sebuah kejutan makan malam? - Sai_

_Ya. - Sakura_

_Aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu, kalau kau berjanji untuk kembali memberinya pelajaran. - Sai_

_Duh. - Sakura_

_Dia juga butuh ciuman lagi. Aku pikir dia sedikit pucat sekarang. - Sai_

_Duh duh. - Sakura_

_1405 _Sand Park_ \- Sai_

_Terima kasih banyak. - Sakura_

_Beri dia pelajaran - Sai_

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sai sudah memesan tempat untuk kami makan siang di sebuah restoran. Aku duduk di seberangnya dan langsung meraih menu. Aku melihat dua botol bir, satu masih terisi penuh, terletak di atas meja. "Apa ini?" tanyaku curiga.

"Uh, bir. Memangnya botol ini terlihat seperti apa?" tanyanya, dia memandangku heran seolah-olah aku sudah gila.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Sai. Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol."

"Kau bosnya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Tentu saja seperti itu. Kalau tidak, apa gunanya kau jadi bos?"

Seorang pelayan melihatku datang dan dia segera menghampiri kami untuk menanyakan pesanan. Aku segera memesan air mineral dan Sai memutar matanya saat pelayan itu pergi.

"Oi, tidak pernah ada yang mabuk karena sedikit minum bir," protesnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabku pendek. Dia mengambil botol dari sisi mejaku dan meneguk birnya, menenggak setengah isinya. Pelayan kembali dengan air mineralku saat Sai bersendawa keras. Menjijikkan. Si Pelayan mengerutkan kening melihatnya dan sedikit melangkah mundur, mungkin takut melihat Sai.

Sai langsung sadar dan meletakkan botolnya. "Maaf," ucapnya mengingat sopan santun. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat malu. Sai tidak pernah merasa malu.

"Um, tidak apa-apa," jawab pelayan, wajahnya memerah. Ini mengingatkanku pada Sakura dan aku sedikit tersenyum memikirkannya. "Anda siap untuk memesan makanan?"

Kami berdua mengangguk; setelah kami selesai menyebutkan pesanan, dia bergegas pergi lagi, sepertinya dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di meja kami. Pelayan lain menghidangkan roti kering dan Sai mengambil potongan terbesar, dia menatapku lama sambil mengunyah.

Aku memecahkan keheningan. "Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?"

Matanya berbinar hanya dengan mendengar nama Ino. Sai biasanya tidak pernah bergerak begitu cepat saat berhubungan serius dengan seorang gadis. Mereka biasanya pergi berkencan beberapa kali sebelum dia mau menceritakannya pada siapa pun.

"Benar-benar sempurna!" jelasnya antusias. "Kami makan malam berdua Senin lalu setelah pulang kerja, dan aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku bersamanya."

"Kau tidak menduganya?"

Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat memikirkan pertanyaanku, kedua sikunya bersandar di atas meja selagi dia meneguk bir. "Tidak, tidak juga. Hanya sedikit ... aneh, kurasa mungkin karena gadis-gadis yang biasa kutemui seperti harimau kelaparan di atas kasur — dan bodoh — atau sangat-sangat cerdas, tapi berhubungan seks dengan mereka seperti berhubungan seks dengan boneka karet."

Aku mendengus. "Kau pernah mencoba berhubungan seks dengan boneka karet?"

Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak acuh. "Terserahmu saja. Kau tahu maksudku. Ino memiliki semuanya, dia seperti paket komplit, dia gadis pertama yang memiliki semua itu yang pernah kutemui dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kau belum melamarnya, kan?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku bukan aktor drama romantis kacangan. Setidaknya aku perlu waktu satu minggu."

Aku hampir tersedak roti. "Kau benar-benar sudah berpikir untuk melamarnya?" Sai baru kenal gadis ini selama empat hari ... sama seperti aku kenal dengan Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan untuk menikah sekarang.

Dia kembali melambaikan tangan dan tidak menyangkalnya. Sai bukanlah orang yang pernah lari dari komitmen — tidak, Sai lebih baik dari itu.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu dan Sakura?" tanyanya. Dia sabar menunggu tanggapanku, tapi dia sedikit tersenyum geli. Aku tidak mengerti perubahan suasana hatinya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada ..."

"Omong kosong. Kau menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya, ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menghabiskan waktu sebanyak ini dengan seorang gadis. Kau akhirnya mau berhubungan serius dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak," jawabanku terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

"Lalu apa? Dia tidak mau denganmu?" Sepertinya Sai berusaha menahan senyum. Kenapa dia menganggap ini lucu?

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," gumamku sedikit tidak nyaman. "Aku baru mengenalnya selama empat hari ..."

"Kau tahu namanya?" dia menyelaku. Aku bingung mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Sakura."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu lebih banyak tentang dia daripada kebanyakan gadis yang pernah kau tiduri."

Aku sedikit kaget dengan tuduhannya, tapi sebelum aku menanggapi, pelayan kembali menyela dengan menempatkan makanan di depan kami. Pelayan itu beranjak dari meja dan mengambilkan bir lagi untuk Sai. Sai segera menyantap makanannya seolah-olah percakapan kami tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku cepat.

Sai mendongak dari makanannya dan menatapku kosong. "Apa?"

"Tentang aku tidak ingat nama gadis-gadis yang kutiduri. Aku ingat nama-namanya." Aku sedikit berbohong. Aku ingat _beberapa_ nama — tapi terus terang saja, ada beberapa nama yang tidak perlu repot-repot kuingat. Untuk apa? Apa mereka ingat _namaku_?

Gadis yang kutiduri selalu menginginkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka. Terkadang, aku bahkan tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku bukan satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah di sini.

"Nama siapa lagi yang kau ingat?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Aku segera berseru, "Karin."

Ternyata jawabanku tidak memuaskannya. "Itu hanya karena kau menidurinya lebih dari satu kali."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, dia tidak masuk hitungan."

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa bir untuk Sai. Perasaanku mulai gusar, setelah pelayan beranjak, aku langsung bicara pada Sai, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersingung begini?" tanya Sai menantang. "Kau tak pernah peduli sebelumnya."

Aku mendesah keras. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, bicara dengan Sakura — tentang "kepercayaan" — benar-benar membuatku sadar aku telah bersifat bajingan padanya. Gadis-gadis lain hanya ingin meniduriku seperti aku ingin meniduri mereka. Tapi, Sakura menginginkan lebih. Dia bukanlah gadis yang bisa kau tiduri dan kau tinggalkan begitu saja, dan dia tidak pernah mencoba mendekatiku. Dia korban dan aku predatornya.

Sasori telah mengacaukan hidupku. Kalau aku kalah taruhan, aku hancur. Kalau aku menang, maka aku menghancurkan Sakura.

Sebagian dari kekacauan ini adalah kesalahan Sai. Kalau dia tidak menyeretku ke klub malam waktu itu, maka ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kalau dia tidak memaksaku minum empat _shot_ wiski, aku akan berpikir rasional malam itu.

Aku ingin bercerita padanya tentang taruhan itu untuk mengetahui pandangan dari sisi orang lain. Tapi, Sai bermulut besar dan dia pasti akan langsung memberitahu Ino. Dan Ino gila kalau dia tidak segera memberitahu Sakura.

Mungkin aku seharusnya menjauh dari Sakura sekarang. Membiarkan Sasori menang tidak akan menjadi hal yang paling buruk di dunia ... tidak, itu tidak benar, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu dua puluh tahun ke depan di penjara karena membunuhnya. Hanya memikirkannya menang membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman. Tapi memikirkannya kalah, dan apa artinya itu bagi Rin, membuat perasaanku hangat dan lega.

Pikiranku belum pernah begitu berkecamuk seperti sekarang.

Aku menghela napas, nafsu makanku benar-benar sudah hilang. "Mungkin aku harus menjauh darinya mulai sekarang."

Sai menatapku kaget. "Apa?"

"Dari Sakura. Mungkin aku harus berhenti menemuinya."

Sai tidak tahu alasanku — dia tidak akan mengerti. "Tapi, kupikir kau menyukainya." Suara Sai terdengar sedikit meringis.

_Benar sekali, Sai. Karena aku menyukainya. Kalau dia gadis yang menyebalkan, mungkin aku tidak akan peduli aku akan menyakitinya._

"Dia gadis yang baik, Sai. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mau berhubungan serius." Belum lagi kalau Sakura tahu tentang taruhan itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? Dia mungkin akan memotong kemaluanku. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, Sai. Aku menyukainya."

"Menyukainya? Atau sangat menyukainya? Itu berbeda, tahu tidak. Aku menyukai pelayan kita. Aku _sangat amat_ menyukai Ino."

"Aku menyukainya, Sai," jawabku jengkel. "Dia menarik, dia lucu. Aku bisa mengobrol seharian dengannya."

_Dia juga cantik ... menawan ... dia mampu mempertahankan dan menjaga dirinya. Dia memberitahuku apa yang dia inginkan ..._

Harus kuakui, aku belum pernah bertemu gadis lain seperti Haruno Sakura di sepanjang hidupku.

Apa aku pernah berpikir tentang hal lain, selain bayangannya berbaring di bawah tubuhku, tentang bagaimana rasanya ketika kulit kami bersentuhan, dan napas hangatnya di bibirku? Tidak. Akankah aku merasa seperti sampah bajingan teregois di dunia, setelah semua ini berakhir?

Ya.

"Dia terlihat seperti gadis berkualitas menurutku," Sai menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Selama kepribadiannya baik, dia akan berharga seperti emas."

Hal-hal sangat sederhana bagi Sai. Aku iri padanya.

Ponsel Sai berbunyi dan dia menariknya dari saku, dia dengan cepat membaca pesan dan mengetik balasan. Dia meletakkan ponsel di atas pangkuannya setelah itu.

Sai kembali bicara padaku. "Dengar, aku tahu berhubungan serius dengan seorang wanita sulit bagimu. Tapi, rasanya akan sungguh menyenangkan ketika kau menemukan orang yang tepat. Berhubungan serius akan membuatmu memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara dan menjadi tumpuanmu saat kau mengalami kesulitan. Dan kalau gadis itu _benar-benar_ gadis yang tepat, dia akan setia bersamamu tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, asalkan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu gila, seperti tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pembunuh berantai. Belum lagi, kau juga bisa berhubungan seks kapan pun yang kau mau." Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, dan dia dengan cepat menyambarnya seperti anak kecil mendapat hadiah di hari Natal. Itu pasti dari Ino.

Aku membiarkan kata-katanya meresap, namun itu _tetap saja hanya kata-kata_. Aku telah melihat dampak negatif memiliki hubungan serius. Aku melihat, secara pribadi, apa yang dilakukan "hubungan serius" pada orang tuaku.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu," Sai menambahkan. "Itu yang biasa kulakukan."

Sai kembali melahap makanannya. "Kau tahu, Ino bilang Sakura baru saja putus dengan seorang pria bernama Sasori. Sakura pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

Sai menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegelisahanku memuncak. Tapi, tentu saja ini pengetahuan umum bagi Sai dan Ino. Aku rasa aku akan lebih khawatir kalau mereka _tidak_ membicarakan hal ini.

"Um, tidak," gumamku, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Aku bergeser di kursiku dan menyibukkan diri dengan makanan. Sai masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, setengah perhatiannya berada di tempat lain.

"Hmm. Ya, dia bajingan, itu yang kudengar," ucap Sai sambil lalu.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada Ino?" tanyaku sambil berharap untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia dengan cepat melihat ke arahku dan terkejut.

"Umm ... ya."

"Katakan padanya aku bilang 'hai'."

Sai mengangguk. "Oke. Tentu saja." Dia kembali mengetik pesan. Saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi, "Ino juga bilang 'hai'. Jadi kapan kau akan menemui Sakura lagi?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu ..." Sepertinya aku harus menggali lubang dan masuk ke sana untuk memikirkan semua kesalahanku pada Sakura untuk seratus tahun ke depan. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan ini menjadi sangat rumit? "Mungkin akhir pekan ini," jawabku lagi.

"Ino bilang kalian berdua ciuman," ucapnya tanpa curiga.

Benarkah? Itu berarti Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Ino ...

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak ingin membocorkan semua rincian kehidupanku pada Sai saat ini. Mengingat bagaimana caraku bertemu dengan Sakura, semuanya terasa salah.

Bukan berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan ciuman kami. Aku belum pernah punya keinginan untuk mencium seseorang, selain Sakura. Ciuman menurutku tidaklah nyaman, tapi mencium Sakura ... berbeda. Menyenangkan. Menggairahkan.

Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang pernah kucium sepenuh hati dan benar-benar _ingin_ kucium lagi. Aku belum puas dengan ciuman semalam. Memikirkan ini saja sudah membuatku takut.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku sedikit gugup saat mengemudi ke rumah Sasuke. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari. Sepertinya, aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke ...

Aku berencana untuk menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya dan memasak sesuatu yang _mungkin _atau _tidak_ mungkin bisa dimakan. Biasanya aku bisa memasak dengan baik, tapi dengan ketegangan sarafku sekarang, aku merasa tidak yakin lagi.

Aku beruntung kalau tidak ditangkap polisi gara-gara ini.

Aku menyalakan musik di mobil keras-keras. Saking kerasnya, aku hampir tidak bisa lagi berpikir. Aku dibuat tuli oleh suaranya, dan walaupun aku tidak merasa lebih baik, setidaknya aku tidak bicara sendiri karena kegelisahanku.

Perjalanan menuju rumahnya terasa singkat, seolah-olah hanya butuh satu menit untuk sampai ke sini, bukan satu jam. Aku berkonsentrasi melihat GPS dan berharap tersesat agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu satu jam lagi untuk menemukan rumahnya. Tapi, tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun dari jalan yang kutempuh.

Aku mengecilkan volume stereo saat sampai di kompleks perumahannya. Rumah-rumah di sini sangat besar dan berhalaman luas, rerumputannya terawat sempurna. Ada banyak mobil mahal di pekarangan mereka. Kompleks ini penuh pepohonan — beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai condong ke jalanan, menyapu atap mobil yang lewat, sementara yang lainnya melindungi halaman-halaman rumah dari sinar matahari dan memberi kesan teduh.

Aku suka pepohonan. Pepohonan yang berwarna hijau, terang, dan ramah, memberikan kesejukan. Mereka seperti melambai ke arahku saat aku melintasinya dan aku langsung merasa lebih baik.

Aku langsung menertawakan diriku sendiri sambil mendengus keras. Apa yang salah denganku? Sejak kapan aku suka _pepohonan_?

_Kendalikan dirimu, Sakura. Ini waktunya untuk menampilkan permainanmu ... dan berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak._

Rumah Sasuke terlihat indah dan luas, seperti rumah lainnya di kompleks ini. Rumahnya terdiri dari dua lantai dan terkesan rapi dan bersih. Tidak ada mobil di pekarangannya, namun angka pada kotak surat menunjukkan benar ini rumahnya. Aku parkir di samping, di dekat garasi yang tertutup, dan aku bertanya-tanya sendiri apa memarkirkan mobilku di tempat terbuka seperti ini adalah ide yang bagus atau tidak. Apa dia dekat dengan tetangganya? Apa akan ada seseorang yang menelepon polisi?

Pengamatan singkatku menyimpulkan tidak ada tempat untuk menyembunyikan mobil, kecuali kalau parkir di jalanan. Dan itu akan memakan waktu. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku meraih kantong plastik dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Aku tidak mengetuk pintu; aku menjangkau lampu teras, dan meraba-raba di sekitar penutup kacanya, aku langsung menemukan kunci pintu. Sai lah yang memberitahuku letak persembunyian kunci rumah Sasuke. Aksiku sejauh ini berjalan dengan sangat baik — namun keberuntungan yang kuperoleh tidak menenangkan detak jantungku yang kelewat cepat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya. Pintu berayun terbuka, seperti mengundangku masuk dalam diam. Dan aku menerima undangannya!

Alarm berbunyi dan aku segera menekan nomor yang berikan Sai, alarmnya langsung mati. _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

Serambinya luar biasa luas dan bersih; dua buah jendela lebar diposisikan di kedua sisi pintu sehingga sinar matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ubinnya dilapisi karpet berwarna krem; aku berencana untuk melepas sepatu, namun pada akhirnya aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewati karpet dengan sepatu kotor. Ruang tamu sama bersih dan rapinya — tidak ada satu benda pun yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sofa terlihat seolah-olah hanya sebagai pajangan saja, bukan sebagai tempat duduk. Ada beberapa lukisan tergantung di dinding, tapi tidak ada foto satu pun — sedikit kontras dengan apartemenku. Rumahnya lebih terlihat seperti rumah model di majalah arsitektur daripada rumah seorang bujangan.

Aku melihat tangga menuju lantai dua, asumsiku tangga itu mengarah ke kamar tidurnya. Aku gatal ingin menjelajahinya — melihat rahasia kecil kotor apa yang bisa kuungkap — tapi aku menahan diri dan beranjak ke dapur. Tidak mengherankan, dapurnya juga bersih. _Setidaknya, untuk saat ini_. Kenakalan dalam diriku mulai mengikik.

Aku meletakkan semua kantong plastik di meja dan mulai membongkar belanjaan. Aku tidak tahu bahan makanan apa saja yang dia punya, jadi aku membawa semua bahan yang kubutuhkan. Tapi, sedikit mengintip ke lemari dapurnya tidak akan menjadi masalah ...

Lemarinya benar-benar penuh. Sepertinya persediaan makanan di sini cukup untuk sepuluh orang. _Oh, Tuhan_. Dan semuanya diatur seperti susunan di toko kelontong: berbagai macam saus diletakkan berdampingan, pasta, tepung dan _baking_ soda. Dia bahkan punya rak besar khusus untuk bumbu, masing-masing slot kecilnya diberi label nama. Hmm ...

Sai benar — Sasuke seorang OCD. Semuanya bersih secara tidak manusiawi dan terorganisir. Ini agak aneh — dia terlihat normal saat kami bersama. Aku membanting pintu lemarinya dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Aku memanaskan oven dan menggeledah lemari peralatan memasaknya. Untungnya, aku menemukan sebuah panci pemanggang; aku membawa panciku sendiri, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu dia tidak punya, tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan pancinya dan membuatnya kotor. Dan bagaimana kalau aku juga menggunakan rempah-rempahnya? Aku kembali membuka lemari dan mulai mengambil semua yang kubutuhkan.

Aku bersenandung kecil sambil meletakkan rempah di meja. Aku butuh musik. Aku meninggalkan dapur, dan dengan berani kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah, menjelajahi _CD player_. Dia punya banyak sekali hiburan di sini. Ini sedikit menakutkan. Aku mengintip ke dalam rak CD-nya, dan melihat ada ratusan CD musik tersembunyi. Aku mengamati dengan saksama; _genre _musiknya juga beragam seperti iPod-nya.

CD-nya disusun menurut abjad band dan musisi. Aku terkekeh saat mulai menarik beberapa CD dari rak dan memasukkannya kembali secara acak. Aku meletakkan CD Cat Stevens di sebelah Pink Floyd dan The Velvet Revolver di sebelah Coldplay. Aku menarik keluar semua CD The Beatles dan mendorongnya kembali di sana-sini, tidak ada metode khusus untuk kegilaanku. Setelah aku merasa cukup puas, aku mengeluarkan sebuah CD Oasis dan setelah kesulitan mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengoperasikan CD _player_-nya, akhirnya aku berhasil memasukkan CD dan menyalakannya. Lagu Wonderwall memenuhi ruangan. Ini membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik.

Aku kembali ke dapur dan lanjut memasak. Aku membalur rempah-rempah di daging ayam, memotong kentang dan sayuran, dan aku mempersiapkan beras untuk ditanak. Setelah semua selesai kupersiapkan, aku mengambil bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat Tiramisu — hidangan pencuci mulut paling berantakan yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku mulai memanaskan seteko kopi kental, mencampur krim, dan memasak kuning telur. Setelah aku selesai mencicipi larutan kopi dengan jariku, dapur sudah sangat berantakan, seolah-olah aku memasak untuk lima puluh orang — ada banyak tetesan kopi di meja, serbuk gula dan rempah-rempah, kulit telur, piring kotor, karton susu kosong, kulit kentang, dan urat seledri dimana-mana. Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah dapur seperti prajurit terakhir, satu-satunya prajurit yang selamat dalam perang masak yang mematikan.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi aku cepat-cepat tidak memedulikan perasaanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak terkena serangan stroke saat melihat semua ini. Lagi pula, _aku_ membuatkannya makan malam yang lezat.

Tiramisu sudah berada di kulkas dan ayam sudah berada di oven, aku mulai menanak nasi. Aku memikirkan koleksi CD-nya. Apa aku keterlaluan? Orang waras mana yang bertindak seperti itu? Dia akan tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat melihatnya. Sambil menghela napas, aku menutup beras dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang kutimbulkan. Hari mulai gelap; aku tahu dia akan segera pulang. Aku semakin gugup.

_Tolong jangan marah. Tolong jangan marah._

Aku hanya ingin membuatnya _sedikit_ kaget, tapi kalau wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan urat keningnya mulai berdenyut, aku akan cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, seperti seekor anjing pengecut. Oh, Tuhan. Aku harap ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Ini tidak semenyenangkan yang kukira — ini hanya membuatku panik. _Shannaro!_ CD-nya semakin susah diatur karena tidak lagi berurutan.

Rasanya aku baru setengah jalan memperbaiki susunan CD saat aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Ada enam CD di tanganku. Aku panik mencari-cari huruf C dan M, dan aku merasa seperti seekor keledai bodoh yang tidak kompeten. Jantungku sudah mau copot, tapi sebelum aku bisa bereaksi apa-apa — menghancurkan barang bukti — dia sudah berjalan ke ruang tengah. Aku sangat cemas, aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati ketampanannya dalam balutan setelan jas; yang bisa kulihat sekarang adalah ekspresi bingung Sasuke saat dia berkata, "Sakura?" Dia berhenti di ambang pintu, seakan-akan takut mendekat. Aku pasti terlihat seperti rusa buruan yang tertangkap. "Aku sudah mengira itu mobilmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia tidak terlihat senang atau bahagia atau marah — mungkin belum. Hanya ... bingung.

Aku meletakkan CD dan mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "_Surprise!_" teriakku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia hanya termenung menatapku selama semenit, tercengang. Sial. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan seperti yang kau berikan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku membuatkanmu makan malam! Kau mau lihat?" Aku bergerak mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depannya; aku takut untuk menyentuhnya, takut urat nadinya pecah.

Dia mengernyitkan alis. "Kau memasak makan malam?"

"Ya. Kau tidak mencium wanginya?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya, tidak mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

Aku menunduk, malu-malu. "Um ... Sai sedikit membantuku."

"Sai?" Sejenak, dia terlihat bingung; kemudian tiba-tiba dia seperti mendapat pencerahan dan mendesah. "Sai membantumu," ulangnya.

"Ya." Aku masih menatap lantai seperti anak kecil yang menunggu hukuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan CD-CD itu?" tunjuknya.

"Um, aku hanya melihat-lihat."

"Aa."

Dia melepas jas dan menggantungnya. Dia masih terlihat tidak senang, dan aku memang _tidak _berharap begitu. Tapi, aku sedikit mengintip melihatnya, dia terlihat _lezat _dalam balutan kemeja putih dan dasi biru — tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa ini layak untuk dilakukan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa mengambil beberapa fotonya, sebagai 'cindera mata_' _saat ini semua berakhir.

Dia menatapku sambil melepas dasi, ekspresinya kosong. Oh, Tuhan, dia seksi sekali ... Aku menatapnya terang-terangan. Bibirnya tiba-tiba membentuk seringaian.

"Kau lihat sesuatu yang kau suka?"

Aku berkedip cepat dan berpaling. "Um, tidak," bohongku. Senyumnya semakin lebar; meskipun aku malu, aku merasa lega.

Lalu aku ingat dengan kondisi dapur.

"Jadi, kau memasak makan malam, ya?" tanyanya sambil lalu. "Apa yang kau masak?" Dia berjalan ke dapur dan aku panik.

"Tunggu sebentar, belum—" Dia masuk sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya. Dia membeku, korban perang memasak telentang di hadapannya. Aku menelan ludah saat menyelesaikan kalimat. "—selesai."

Oh, tidak. _Tolong kasihanilah aku._

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Tarik napas, Uchiha. _Tarik. Napas. Dalam-dalam._

Ada sesuatu yang dimasak di atas kompor; lampu oven menyala dan panci pemanggangan terlihat bersinar dari dalamnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menikmati itu semua. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada makanan tumpah, wadah kosong dan piring kotor di tengah dapur. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat permukaan meja dapur; permukaannya seperti menghilang, siapa yang tahu ada berapa banyak lapisan kotor di bawahnya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Segerombolan anak berusia empat tahun tidak akan membuat kekacauan separah ini.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meskipun aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku. Aku memejamkan mata dan perlahan menghitung mundur dari sepuluh sampai nol di kepalaku dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap tenang. Saat aku membukanya, Sakura sudah berada di depanku, wajahnya terlihat waspada.

"Aku akan membersihkannya," ucap Sakura. Suaranya pelan. Gugup. Aku menghela napas dan menekan tanganku ke wajah, ke rambutku, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan. _Ini tidak boleh membuatku marah._

"Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkannya, meskipun aku memaksakan senyum. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini sampai dapur bersih. Aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa pun sampai ini bersih.

Aku tidak berhak marah padanya. Kalau bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan berada di sini, meskipun seharusnya Sai memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Entah apa yang harus kupikirkan saat melihat mobilnya terparkir di halaman — ada satu juta skenario terlintas di benakku, namun semuanya berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang sama: "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang telah kulakukan sampai-sampai berakhir di situasi ini. Tidak ada gadis lain yang seberani ini; dan tidak ada gadis lain yang pernah dilayani Sai sampai sejauh ini. Tapi, ini aneh, aku baru saja menghabiskan hariku untuk memikirkan apa aku sebaiknya tidak usah lagi menemui Sakura atau bagaimana. Tampaknya, Sakura sendiri yang membuat keputusan itu untukku.

Keheninganku semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Berapa lama lagi makanannya selesai?" tanyaku sambil lalu, dan kali ini sepertinya suaraku sedikit lebih tenang. Dia sedikit rileks.

"Um, aku hanya perlu — oh sial, nasinya!" Dia melesat menuju kompor dan membuka tutup periuknya; uap melambung tinggi. Aku sedikit terhibur saat dia sibuk menusuk-nusuk nasi dan mengaduknya sambil mengutuk pelan. "_Shannaro_, semuanya hangus," ucapnya. Dia menjauhkan periuk dari kompor dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari.

Aku bertanya setelah beberapa saat kemudian, "Boleh aku membantumu mencari _sesuatu_?"

"Aku perlu piring atau mangkuk atau apa pun itu." Aku mengambil sebuah piring dan melihatnya mencoba mengikis nasi yang sudah hangus. Lapisan kerak tebal berada di dasar periuk; baunya tengik, berwarna cokelat kehitaman, dan tidak mau lepas.

Sakura melirikku, bingung. "Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi," dia meyakinkanku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak bermaksud membuat nasinya hangus?" tanyaku, pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia memutar matanya sambil menahan senyum.

"Hei, tutup mulutmu. Aku jago memasak."

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan, menyerah. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau tidak jago memasak." _Kau hanya berantakan_.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu." Dia mulai mengikis periuk dengan sendok dan aku merasa ngeri.

"Sebaiknya kau merendamnya dengan air," saranku.

Dia mencemooh dan menempatkan periuk di wastafel sebelum mengisinya dengan air panas dan sabun. "Lihat, kan? Aku akan tahu hal ini kalau aku juru masak yang payah, aku belum pernah menghanguskan apa pun sebelumnya. Dan _kau_, jelas mengetahui semua ini." Dia menggodaku lagi; dia sepertinya tidak pernah puas.

Aku tersenyum. "Oh, ya? Siapa yang sombong sekarang?"

Dia terkejut dan menoleh melihatku. "Aku tidak sombong!"

"Ya, kau sombong."

"Hanya orang sombong yang begitu yakin dengan hal itu."

"Jadi, sekarang kau bilang _aku_ sombong lagi?" ucapku terperanjat.

"Hei, kau yang pertama kali bilang."

"Kali ini," ejekku.

"Apa maksudmu 'kali ini'? Aku hanya bilang kau sombong saat kau memang _benar-benar_ sombong. Dan itu biasanya terjadi di sepanjang waktu."

Aku menyeringai menatapnya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuatku tersenyum selagi berdiri di dapur yang sudah hancur ini? Aku tidak tahu. Aku mengubah topik pembicaraan, meskipun masih tetap bercanda. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan makanan lainnya, Sakura? Apa masih bisa dimakan?"

Dia memelototiku. Aku bersandar di meja dan melihatnya meraih sarung tangan dan membuka pintu oven. "Ini sudah matang," ucapnya menyindir. Aku sekilas melihat oven dan menemukan potongan besar ayam berwarna cokelat sempurna. Wanginya berembus melewati oven dan berhasil mengalahkan bau hangus nasi.

"Ayo, sini, biar aku yang mengangkatnya," tawarku. Panci pemanggangnya terlihat berat dan aku khawatir dia akan menyakiti pergelangan tangannya lagi kalau mengangkat beban berat. Dia sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama dan menyodorkan sarung tangan ke dadaku.

"Silakan."

Aku menarik ayam dari oven, meletakkannya di atas kompor, dan mematikan semua peralatan. Wanginya lezat dan terlihat menggoda. Untungnya ada kentang dan sayuran di pinggir ayam panggang ini — jadi nasi tidak terlalu penting lagi.

Sakura berdiri dekat di sampingku, tubuh hangatnya menyentuh tubuhku. Dia mulai menusuk ayam dengan pisau dan garpu, mencari-cari permukaan yang belum matang. Dia tidak menemukannya dan langsung tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah selesai."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil piring dari lemari. Aku melihat mesin pembuat kopi sudah kotor dan masih ada kopi yang tersisa; ada garis cairan yang sudah membeku dan berwarna hitam di atas meja. Butiran gula berkilauan dan terlihat lengket. Apa dia membuat kopi? Kenapa berantakan sekali?

"Kau membuat kopi?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tetap santai. Dia melihat ke arah sumber kekacauan.

"Um, aku membuat hidangan pencuci mulut," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Benarkah? Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau buat?"

"Tiramisu."

"Aa."

"Kau seharusnya mendinginkannya semalaman," ucap Sakura menjelaskan dengan canggung. "Tapi, eh, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Sama saja enaknya." Dia menarik pisau dari rak dan menyerahkannya ke tanganku. "Kau mau memotong ayamnya?"

Aku mengangguk dan mencuci tangan, kemudian mengambil pisau dan mulai bekerja, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku ke potongan ayam dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengabaikan kekacauan di belakangku. Sakura mengatur meja di ruang makan. Setelah aku selesai, aku berjalan menuju gudang dan mengambil sebotol _Pinot Blanc_. Aku masih berusaha memahami situasi ini; aku benar-benar senang melihat Sakura, namun sebuah suara di pikiranku melarang untuk menikmati kehadirannya. Dia seharusnya berada di Konoha sekarang sambil menonton _Lost_ atau bersama dengan seorang pria baik-baik. Kalau dia tahu apa yang kulakukan, dia tidak akan pernah mau datang ke sini.

Dia menungguku di ruang makan, saat aku masuk, tatapan kami bertemu dan kami saling tersenyum. Rasa bersalahku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat.

"Aku akan membuka anggurnya," jelasku. Dia mengangguk; setelah botolnya terbuka, aku menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan duduk.

Dia terdiam selagi meletakkan potongan ayam di piring kami. Setelah selesai, dia bertanya, "Apa kau marah?"

Aku memikirkan pertanyaannya baik-baik. Apa aku marah karena kondisi dapurku? Atau, apa aku marah karena dia menyelinap masuk ke rumahku saat kami baru saja berkenalan kurang dari seminggu? Aku tidak yakin pertanyaannya mengarah ke mana — mungkin keduanya — aku berusaha bersikap santai.

"Marah kenapa?"

Dia mendesah. "Aku rasa kejutan ini salah."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Pertama, kau membuatku menghanguskan nasinya." Ah! Aku membuka mulut untuk berdebat tapi dia dengan cepat memotongku. "Dan kedua, kau sepertinya agak kesal saat melihat dapur. Apa kau marah?"

"Haruskah aku marah?" aku cepat-cepat bertanya. Dia menatapku dari seberang meja.

"Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tidak marah saat melihat dapurnya, Sakura. Hanya ... kaget."

"Oh. Baiklah. Memang itu tujuanku," jawabnya puas, dia mengigit makanan dan aku melihat bibirnya membungkus garpu. Dia memergokiku sedang menatapnya dan menyeringai. "Kau lihat sesuatu yang kau suka?" tanyanya, menggunakan kata-kata yang sama dengan yang kugunakan sebelumnya.

Aku tersenyum dan beralih ke makananku sendiri. "Sebenarnya, iya."

Alisnya naik. "Oh? Maukah kau menceritakannya?"

"Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya, Sakura. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Wajahnya merona merah dan dia menunduk. Ini memang aneh, tapi aku senang karena aku bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Aku menggigit potongan ayam. Tidak mengherankan lagi, rasanya memang lezat. Aku memuji masakannya; nasi benar-benar tidak diperlukan dan aku juga bilang begitu padanya. Dia tersenyum penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku sudah menghancurkan rumahmu."

"Hei, kau akan membersihkan semuanya setelah kita makan, kan?" aku tersenyum agar dia tahu aku hanya bercanda — _sedikit _bercanda. Aku akan membantunya, _atau_ melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak akan meninggalkan dapur dalam kondisi seperti itu. Cukup sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada makanan ketika kekacauan ada di balik dinding. Tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur.

"Aku punya prinsip 'aku memasak, kau bersih-bersih'," jawabnya dengan mudah.

"Benarkah?" Asumsiku dia hanya bercanda, tapi walaupun demikian, aku tidak peduli; karena apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menggosok dapurku sampai bersih. Aku tidak pernah berencana untuk menghabiskan malam seperti itu, tapi sepertinya aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Mm hmm."

Ada jeda singkat dalam pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi," aku mulai bicara, "Kau bersekongkol dengan Sai."

Dia tersedak makanannya dan aku tidak menyangka dia akan bereaksi seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini hanya kebetulan atau dia benar-benar kaget dengan ucapanku. Aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Wajahnya mulai berubah merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

Dia mengangguk dan menyesap anggurnya dengan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya tergagap. "Aku hanya tersedak." Dia menyeka air matanya. Setelah aku melihatnya sudah kembali bernapas normal, aku kembali duduk. "Um, ya," jawabnya. "Aku bilang padanya tentang kejutan ini dan dia memberiku alamatmu. Apa kau marah?" Dia menatapku hati-hati.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak marah."

"Apa kau marah pada Sai?"

"Tidak. Tapi, sekarang kau yang masuk ke rumahku, mungkin berikutnya pembunuh berantai ..."

"Berikutnya?" Dia terlihat tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu 'berikutnya'?"

_Sial_. "Entahlah, Sakura. Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalaku," jelasku dengan bodoh. Dia mendengus pelan dan kembali menyantap makanannya, jelas tidak senang. "Kau tahu, kan, bukan itu maksudku," lanjutku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Dia mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Aku tahu dia marah.

Aku menggeleng, tapi tidak berusaha untuk membujuknya. Untuk apa? Dia benar; menyangkalnya hanya akan membuat kesalahanku bertambah.

Setelah kami selesai makan malam, aku menahan napas dan memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke dapur. Perasaanku tidak berbeda saat melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali, meskipun sekarang aku tidak lagi kaget. Sakura mengikutiku dari belakang, benar-benar tenang dengan semua kekacauan ini. Dia memukul punggungku, kebiasaan yang sama dengan Sai, dan berkata, "Sepertinya kau punya banyak kerjaan." Aku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Tidak apa-apa selama kau menemaniku."

"Tidak, aku pikir sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis. "Makan dan pulang. Begitu, ya?"

Dia menggeliat dan menggosok perutnya; ujung bajunya sedikit naik, sedikit memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya. Aku diam-diam mengintipnya, mencoba agar tidak ketahuan, tapi sepertinya aku orang paling sial di dunia. Sakura terkesiap.

"Kau benar-benar tukang intip, ya?" tuduhnya.

Aku mendengus dan mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor. "Kau seharusnya berkaca sebelum bicara." Aku menumpuk piring di wastafel, sebelum menangani permukaan meja yang lengket. Butuh waktu semalaman untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini. Aku menggeleng, masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan hanya butuh satu orang untuk membuat dapur seberantakan ini.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu artinya kau tukang intip."

"Tidak!"

Sakura ikut mengumpulkan piring dan sampah. Kami saling mengolok-olok sambil bekerja.

"Kau benar-benar tukang intip, Sakura. Bahkan aku melihat matamu tidak fokus dan sepertinya kau juga sedikit meneteskan air liur ..."

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi 'pop' keras dan paha belakangku terasa menyengat. Sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi itu membuatku kaget dan melompat. Aku berbalik dan melihat Sakura sedang memutar lap piring, bersiap untuk menyerangku lagi. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, tatapannya berbahaya; aku berhasil menghindari serangan berikutnya. Lap piring itu menampar udara, bunyi 'pop' kembali menggema di dapur.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menjaga jarak darinya. Sakura tertawa, matanya cerah dan hangat.

"Kenapa, Sascakes? _Sakit_?" Dia memasang wajah sedih, tapi aku tahu pasti, dia hanya mengolok-olokku.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau menyerahkan lap piring itu padaku sekarang," ucapku memperingatkan. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Aku tidak mau, _Sasuke_," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersih-bersih kalau kau masih memegang lap itu, Sakura. Kau punya waktu lima detik."

Dia mencemoohku. "Kalau aku tetap tidak mau?"

Aku tidak mengabaikannya. "Lima." Dia kembali memutar lap piring, mata emeralnya menatap mataku. "Empat." Masih terus memutar. "Tiga." Memutar, memutar, dan memutar. "Dua." Dia menyerang kakiku; tapi aku sudah mengantisipasi serangannya, aku langsung menyalakan air dingin di wastafel, dan menyemprotnya dengan selang kecil. Air dingin langsung membasahi wajahnya dan dia menjerit.

"Argh! _Shannaro_!" Bukannya menghindar, dia malah menyergapku, lap piring terlupakan, dan dia meraih tanganku yang masih mencengkeram selang. Dia mencoba mengambil selang dariku, tapi aku lebih kuat; air terus menyemprot dadanya, wajahnya, udara dan dinding.

"Lepaskan!" teriakku sambil tertawa.

"Tidak!"

"Sakura!"

Dia berhasil memutar tanganku, air membasahi wajahku. Kemudian kompor. Lalu lemari es. Kami berdua tidak mau mengalah.

"Gencatan senjata!" dia mulai berteriak. "Gencatan senjata!"

"Kau duluan!"

"Tidak mau! Dalam hitungan tiga!"

"Satu ..." aku mulai menghitung.

"Dua ..." lanjutnya.

"Tiga!"

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah mundur. Sesaat air masih menyemprot dari selang sebelum aku mematikannya. Kami berdua basah kuyup, dan napas kami tidak beraturan. Air menetes dari setiap permukaan dapur. Semua rempah dan gula yang tumpah sudah tersapu air. Kami berdiri di genangan air, di tengah dapur.

Sakura terlihat seperti baru saja selesai berenang. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah berantakan dan pakaian menempel di tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat putingnya mencuat; tanpa sadar aku terpaku menatapnya. Kejantananku mulai mengeras, aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan celana basahku. Sakura menyadari titik fokusku dan terkesiap, dia buru-buru menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengan. Aku masih punya sopan santun dan merasa malu.

"Maaf," gumamku sambil cepat berpaling.

Sakura yang masih terkesiap langsung menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, kau ini memang tukang intip."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Selama pita suaranya tetap utuh, tidak akan pernah ada momen yang membosankan saat dia berada di dekatku.

Aku kembali mengangkat selang untuk menggodanya, tapi aku tidak menyalakan airnya. Ini baru peringatan. Matanya melebar melihatku.

"Kita baru saja sepakat untuk gencatan senjata," ucapnya tegas mengingatkanku.

Aku menurunkan selang. "Anggap saja ini sebagai pelajaran gratis untukmu, Sakura."

"_Pelajaran_? Kau sama basahnya denganku," protesnya.

Ucapannya membuat pikiranku melayang, membayangkan puting dan anatomi lain di tubuhnya. "Benar. Kau juga membanjiri dapurku."

"Koreksi: _kau _yang membanjiri dapurmu sendiri."

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Kau mengolok-olokku."

Aku mengangkat alis, tidak percaya. "Kau menyebutku tukang intip. Dua kali."

Dia mendesah keras, menggeser kakinya. Air beriak di bawah. "Kau punya ... kemeja atau kaos atau sesuatu yang bisa kupakai?" Dia menunjuk ke arah dadanya, lengannya masih terkunci rapat. Aku menyeringai melihatnya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Sasuke!" Dia melototiku.

"Tenang, Primadona. Akan kuambilkan baju untukmu." Dia berpindah ke samping saat aku melewatinya dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dapurku telah hancur, dua kali — bencana di dalam bencana — tapi ajaibnya, aku sama sekali tidak marah.

Dia melihatku dengan ragu-ragu dari tengah dapur. "Kau ikut?" tanyaku. "Ada kamar mandi di atas, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Um, ya." Dia perlahan-lahan mengikutiku. Dia berkata saat kami setengah jalan menaiki tangga, "Aku minta maaf tentang dapurmu."

"Eh — aku pikir, sebenarnya aku tidak butuh dapur."

Dia cekikikan; dan aku tersenyum.

Kami mencapai puncak tangga. Aku masuk ke kamarku untuk mengambil pakaian, aku tidak mengundangnya masuk atau menyuruhnya menungguku. Sebenarnya, ini bukan masalah besar, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, karena itulah aku memilih diam. Tidak mengherankan lagi, dia berdiri di ambang pintu, matanya dengan hati-hati menilai kamarku.

Aku menarik keluar sebuah celana dan baju kaus dari laci lemari pakaian. Aku keluar kamar kurang dari semenit.

"Kamar mandi ada di ujung sana," ucapku sambil menunjuk. "Ada handuk juga di lemarinya." Dia mengangguk dan mengambil pakaian dari tanganku. Saat dia berjalan menjauh, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Ereksiku semakin mengeras, dan aku merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Menyedihkan sekali mengingat betapa mudahnya aku terangsang — hanya dengan melihat Sakura berpakaian basah aku hampir mencapai klimaks. Mungkin aku tidak akan berdaya kalau melihatnya tanpa busana ... tapi, bukan berarti aku akan melihatnya telanjang. _Sial_, aku masih belum tahu. Aku harus membuat keputusan. Mungkin yang terbaik sekarang adalah menjauh dari Sakura untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Itu akan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir.

Aku membuka resleting celana, memberi ruang untuk penisku yang menegang. Ini tidak cukup. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan 'masalah'-ku ini, tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Aku sepertinya benar-benar telah berubah menjadi orang mesum. Aku diam-diam masturbasi memikirkan Sakura, padahal dia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku ...

Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan _mendekatinya _lagi. Setidaknya, untuk malam ini; tidak sampai aku punya waktu untuk memilah-milah masalahku. Sambil menghela napas, aku cepat-cepat membuka pakaian dan tanpa mengeringkan tubuh terlebih dahulu, aku langsung mengenakkan celana jins dan kemeja yang kuambil dari lemari pakaian.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Melihat Sasuke basah kuyup seperti melihat Taman Surga. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi dia benar-benar menakjubkan, boleh kubilang hampir sempurna. Aku menghela napas dan kembali mengingat kemeja putih basah yang menempel di dadanya. Ah ... malam yang indah.

Aku cekikikan saat memasuki kamar mandi tamunya. Ruangan ini benar-benar rapi dan bersih, dan tidak ada gantungan handuk basah terlihat. Aku cepat-cepat mengenakkan pakaian Sasuke. Wangi pakaian ini seperti Sasuke — seperti wangi deterjennya — dan aku langsung menciumnya dalam-dalam. Kalau aku mencuri pakaian ini, apa dia akan menyadarinya?

Saat aku sedang sibuk memikirkan ide jahatku, aku melihat bayangan wajahku di cermin dan meringis. Wajahku terlihat kusam dan rambutku kusut berantakan. Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena tidak memakai _make-up_, bisa-bisa mataku terlihat seperti rakun di depan Sasuke. Aku membuka laci untuk mencari sisir, dan aku kaget, aku menemukan sebuah sisir merah muda penuh dengan rambut merah panjang.

Aku mengambil dan memelototinya, seolah-olah sisir ini hidup dan bisa merasakan aura permusuhanku.

Jadi, gigolo ini memperbolehkan pelacurnya meninggalkan barang di sini? Ini menarik perhatianku — aku ingin tahu apa gadis ini sering datang ke sini. Dia berberes di kamar mandi ini ... Kamar mandi _tamu_. _Bukan_ kamar mandi pribadi Sasuke. Tapi, apa ini benar-benar membuatku merasa lebih baik? Aku melemparkan sisir itu kembali ke dalam laci dan segera membanting menutupnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatku melompat kaget. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah menemukan handuknya?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, dan cepat-cepat menyisir rambut dengan jariku. "Aku keluar sebentar lagi."

"Aku akan ke bawah, oke?" sahutnya lagi.

"Baiklah."

Jemariku tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna, tapi aku lebih memilih terlihat berantakan daripada harus menggunakan sisir itu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku berbalik dan mengumpulkan pakaian basahku yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku menyelipkan bra-ku di tengah-tengah agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi, kemudian aku berubah pikiran, aku langsung menariknya keluar dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan. Tidak akan ada yang terluka kalau aku membuatnya sedikit menderita.

Saat aku turun, Sasuke sudah kembali sibuk membersihkan dapur. Dia berbalik saat aku masuk dan terang-terangan mengamatiku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki; dia menyeringai dan aku memutar mata.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, ya?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu, bingung. Aku memegang pakaian basahku, bra hitamku berteriak meminta perhatian, "Aku harus melakukan apa dengan pakaianku?"

Wajahnya menyeringai nakal dan dengan cepat mengangguk ke arah pintu keluar. "Lemparkan saja ke luar."

"Sasuke! Aku serius!" tegurku.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Sini." Dia mengambil tumpukan bajuku dan aku tertarik melihatnya, tatapannya terpaku pada bra-ku. Kemudian dadaku. Akhirnya, wajahku; dia menelan ludah. "Um, aku akan mengeringkannya di mesin pengering pakaian."

"Oke," jawabku dengan manis.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan di sini," dia memperingatkanku. "Di sini licin."

"Oke."

Dia berjalan keluar ruangan dan aku membersihkan dapur. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, aku ternyata memang punya kekuatan untuk menghadapinya. Aku baru saja melihat Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tertampan yang pernah kulihat di sepanjang hidupku — terengah-engah dan basah — dan aku tidak pingsan. Aku pasti punya kekuatan setingkat dewa. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

Dia pergi selama beberapa menit; aku mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan bra-ku, tapi sebelum aku menyusulnya, dia sudah kembali sambil membawa beberapa potong handuk yang terlipat rapi. Dia meletakkan dua potong handuk di atas meja dan mulai menyekanya, mendorong sisa-sisa noda ke lantai. Aku tertarik menontonnya, bibirku mengerucut sambil menyilangkan lengan. Sasuke melihat sikapku dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

Aku langsung mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau selalu membersihkan dapurmu seperti ini?" tanyaku skeptis. Air yang tidak menyerap ke dalam handuk ikut bersama noda-noda lain jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan tugas seberat ini sebelumnya — sepertinya cara kerjaku masih perlu sedikit improvisasi."

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berjuang keras untuk tetap bersikap santai dengan kondisi dapurnya yang seperti ini. Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak berteriak? Kenapa dia tidak marah? Apa ini masih merupakan bagian dari tipu muslihatnya untuk meniduriku?

"Baiklah. Sebagian besar dari ini memang salahmu," jawabku.

Dia mengangkat alisnya, tapi tetap diam, dia tenggelam dalam tugasnya.

_CD_ sudah berhenti memainkan musik. Selain suara air yang menetes di lantai, suasana di sini sangat sunyi. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kau keberatan kalau aku menyetel musik?"

Sasuke mendongak ke arahku, dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Sekarang kau bertanya?" semprotnya. Aku melompat kaget dan dia dengan cepat memasang senyum miringnya; dia berpura-pura ledakan kecilnya tidak pernah terjadi, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Mungkin mengacak-acak _CD_-nya memang sedikit kelewatan. _Oh, tunggu dulu!_ Dia bahkan belum melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan koleksi albumnya. Aku menelan ludah, bergegas keluar dari dapur dan tidak mengabaikan keengganannya.

Rak _CD_ masih terbuka, beberapa _CD_ saling bertumpukan di atas rak yang sudah tidak tersusun rapi. Aku dengan cepat memasukkan _CD_ The Beatles dan mencari kotak _CD_ Oasis. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemukannya; akhirnya aku langsung memasukkan _CD _itu ke dalam kotak kosong _CD_ The Beatles dan langsung menutup rak, menyembunyikan barang bukti.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Sasuke bersandar di daun pintu ruang tengah, lengannya terlipat melihatku. Aku melompat kaget, dan meletakkan tangan di dada.

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah rak _CD_. "Kulihat kau juga melakukan operasi kecil-kecilan dengan koleksi _CD_-ku."

Dengan gugup, aku melirik ke belakang, dan cepat-cepat menenangkan diri dan melangkah maju, melewati Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ucapku mantap. Setelah berada di dapur, aku langsung berteriak, "Masih banyak yang harus dibersihkan. Kalau kau ingin aku membantumu, kau harus segera ke sini."

Aku mengernyit ngeri; ucapanku benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan, aku menghancurkan dapurnya dan bersikeras untuk membantunya kalau dia ikut bekerja. Ini bukan sifatku; aku selalu membersihkan kekacauan yang kutimbulkan, selalu membayar hutang tepat waktu dan aku selalu meminta izin sebelum menyentuh barang milik orang lain. Aku tidak pernah menyelinap masuk ke rumah orang asing dengan skenario jahat. Aku orang _baik_. Tapi, Sasuke membuatku melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kewajaran, ini salahnya, kenapa dia membuat taruhan bodoh itu.

Sasuke mengikutiku ke dapur dan kami mengobrol ringan sambil membersihkannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" tanyaku santai. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Panjang."

_Benar_ _sekali_, dalam ucapannya, dia menyiratkan harinya panjang karena aku. Hariku juga tidak lebih pendek, Brengsek. Aku harus bekerja, memasak _dan_ bersih-bersih.

"Aku juga," jawabku. "Tapi, aku tetap merasa kasihan mendengar bagaimana harimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," jawabnya tanpa menatapku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan taktik baru: pura-pura tidak bersalah. Ini taktik favorit Ino saat dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan keinginkannya atau membujuk seseorang untuk tunduk padanya — kecuali kalau orang itu aku. Dia akan langsung menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai, dan mengeluarkan tatapan dingin yang dapat membekukan neraka.

"Aku senang melihatmu hari ini, Sasuke," ucapku pelan. "Aku sungguh bersenang-senang."

Perang air tadi sungguh menyenangkan — meskipun dingin dan memalukan — tapi, aku tidak begitu yakin dia setuju dengan ucapanku. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku kesulitan menahan senyum.

"Tentu saja, Sakura, menghancurkan dapurku _sungguh_ menyenangkan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan berkata begitu," aku cepat-cepat membalas. "Memangnya, kalau aku tidak ke sini, kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Mungkin duduk sambil bersantai di sofa."

Aku pura-pura batuk. "Membosankan." Tapi, jujur saja, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa menilai pria ini.

"Atau mungkin, aku akan bersantai di _hot tub_," lanjutnya. Aku langsung berbalik menatapnya, ini menarik minatku. _Hot tub_?

"Kau punya _hot tub_?" tanyaku. Dia menyeringai melihatku yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Mungkin."

"Dimana _hot tub-_nya?"

"Di luar, di belakang."

Tidak mungkin! _Hot tub _adalah alasan sempurna untuk melihat Sasuke kepanasan, setengah telanjang, dan basah — semuanya untuk kenikmatan visualku, tentu saja. Tapi, segera setelah bayangan itu muncul di kepalaku, sisi rasionalku langsung melompat-lompat, mengamuk, memberi bendera peringatan dan berteriak, "Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Aku bahkan tidak punya pakaian renang. Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengantisipasi hal seperti ini akan terjadi? Tapi, pakaian dalam juga akan menutupi tubuhku sebanyak pakaian renang, walaupun tampilannya kurang menarik ...

Sisi rasionalku melotot. Dia malu melihatku. Aku harus berhenti mendengarnya, dia tidak pernah membiarkanku bersenang-senang. Kalau aku mendengarnya, malam ini aku akan menonton _Lost_ untuk kesekian kalinya di sofaku, dan aku hanya akan berkencan dengan _Ben &amp; Jerry's_. Itu sebenarnya tidak terdengar payah ... tapi, melihat Sasuke berendam di _hot tub_ terdengar lebih baik. Jauh, _jauh_ lebih baik.

Sisi nakalku langsung bicara tanpa malu-malu sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. "Ingin berendam malam ini?"

_Shannaro_. Menyuarakannya dengan lantang benar-benar membuatku sadar betapa bodohnya ide ini. Kalau dia macam-macam, aku tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Dia sesaat menatapku, seolah-olah berhati-hati sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Kau tidak bawa baju renang," jawabnya.

Tentu saja dia benar; sisi rasionalku bersorak-sorai penuh kemenangan, merasa lega, namun sisi nakalku rasanya hampir mati. Aku tidak membantah ucapannya.

"Ya, benar," gerutuku. "Mungkin akhir pekan ini?"

Secara tidak langsung aku baru saja mengundang diriku sendiri kembali ke rumahnya akhir pekan ini. Ini tidak benar — sama sekali tidak benar. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat menarik ucapanku kembali, Sasuke menjawab, "Mungkin."

Mungkin? _Mungkin_? Itu saja? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia seolah-olah berubah dari lelaki penuh birahi yang sangat putus asa ingin memenangkan taruhan bodohnya menjadi lelaki baik-baik. Ini tidak masuk akal. Apa dia sudah membatalkan taruhannya? Apa ucapanku tadi malam benar-benar membuatnya berpikir kembali? Seorang gadis hanya bisa berharap.

Semua botol rempah-rempah sudah berada di atas meja. Aku mengambil dan membawanya ke lemari dan meletakkannya sembarangan, aku hanya ingin mengetesnya saja. Aku tidak repot-repot memeriksa label dan menaruhnya sesuka hatiku; aku penasaran apa Sasuke akan menyadarinya.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik sebelum dia berdiri di belakangku, dia berdiri sangat dekat, dan aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya. Dia mengintip lewat bahuku.

"Botol-botol ini punya slotnya masing-masing," dia memberitahuku. Aku menatapnya polos.

"Tapi, sudah ada label di tutupnya," jawabku.

"Dan label juga ada di slotnya," jawabnya lagi sambil menunjukkan label-label itu padaku. "Botol-botol ini harus tersusun sesuai dengan labelnya agar mudah untuk ditemukan."

"Aneh sekali," ucapku. "Aku mau mengatur rempah-rempah ini sesuai caraku sendiri."

"Ya, tapi _aku_ lebih suka dengan cara seperti ini," jawabnya, dan dia mendorongku pelan menjauh dari rak. "Biar aku saja yang menyusunnya."

Aku memutar mata. Aku berjalan menuju wastafel dan membilas sisa-sisa makanan di piring sebelum menjejalkannya ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. Aku masih tidak mengerti — dia jelas-jelas tidak senang, tapi dia juga tidak marah. Dia begitu ... tenang. Tanpa ekspresi. Acuh tak acuh. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Uchiha Sasuke?

Dapur hampir bersih. Piring sedang dicuci di mesin pencuci piring, sampah sudah hilang dan meja terlihat kesat dan bersinar. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah lantai; aku melemparkan handuk ke bawah dan mulai membersihkannya saat Sasuke selesai menyusun rak bumbu tercintanya. Dia kemudian menarik keluar botol berisi karbol dari bawah wastafel dan mencampurkannya dengan pembersih lantai. Kami mengepel dalam diam.

Saat aku berjalan melewatinya, aku melangkah di lantai bersabun dan tergelincir; dia dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkapku, aku langsung menggenggam kemejanya, dan hampir membawanya jatuh bersamaku. Sasuke membantuku berdiri sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bencana selalu mengiringimu, ya, Haruno?"

Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku, tangannya masih memegang erat lenganku. Tanpa sadar, aku menatap bibirnya. Aku dengan cepat mendorongnya menjauh. "Sepertinya kau yang membawa bencana untukku," gumamku.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan di telinganya. "Apa? Aku membawa keberuntungan untukmu?"

"Jangan memuji dirimu sendiri, Sascakes." Dia terkekeh.

Aku memikirkan ciuman kami tadi malam. Aku memang menghalangi-halanginya dua kali semalam. Tapi, kalau dia memang ingin meniduriku, kenapa dia tidak mencoba menciumku lagi? Apa ciuman-_ku _mengerikan? Tentu saja _tidak ._..

Dapur akhirnya bersih. Aku tidak percaya aku ikut membantunya bersih-bersih. Semua yang kulakukan sepertinya berbalik menyerangku. Tapi, reaksi Sasuke tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Sial.

Mesin pencuci piring masih bekerja. Dengan helaan napas berat, Sasuke menarik kantong sampah dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. "Aku akan membawa ini keluar," ucapnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia langsung membawanya keluar pintu.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dapur diselimuti bau karbol dan pembersih lantai. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil Tiramisu dari kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, bersama dengan dua buah sendok. Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan menyukai ini — tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung duduk di sofa, melipat kakiku, dan meletakkan Tiramisu di pangkuan. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar Sasuke kembali masuk ke dapur.

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Di sini."

Dia memasuki ruang tengah dan menatapku, "Oh, jadi, kau memutuskan untuk makan di sini, ya? Berniat menghancurkan ruangan berikutnya?" godanya. Aku _rasa_ dia hanya bercanda; aku kembali memutar mata.

"Apa kau pernah membuat dirimu sendiri merasa jengkel?" tanyaku tajam.

Dia menyeringai. "Jadi, sekarang aku membuatmu jengkel?"

"Sering."

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjauh dariku."

Aku terkesiap, mataku melebar. _Brengsek_. Seandainya saja dia tahu. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena pernah melontarkan komentar seperti itu padaku.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan aku beringsut menjauh, aku cemberut dan marah. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Kau marah padaku sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku ketus. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak semenarik itu." Bohong, semua ini hanya kebohongan.

"Tapi, kau pikir aku _sedikit _menarik?" tanyanya, masih tersenyum.

"Tidak," ini responku yang paling cemerlang.

"Ucapanmu menyiratkan kau berpikir sebaliknya."

Aku tidak mengabaikannya dan membuka tutup wadah tiramisu. Tanpa menawarinya, aku langsung mengambil sesendok besar dan mengerang keras. "Mmm, enak sekali," ucapku dengan mulut penuh. Mungkin dia berpikir aku ini serakus babi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia menatapku saat aku memakan sesendok lagi.

"Kau akan memakan semuanya sendiri?" tanyanya geli. Wadah ini besar, cukup setidaknya untuk dua orang Sai.

"Mungkin." Aku kembali memakan tiramisu.

"Hmm." Sasuke tidak berdebat; dia melihatku lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku. "Kau mau?" Aku menyendok tiramisu dan meletakkannya di depan mulut Sasuke. Dia melihatnya sesaat sebelum berkedip memandangku; saat dia membuka mulutnya, aku dengan cepat membalikkan arah sendok ke mulutku dan memakannya. Mata Sasuke melebar kaget selagi aku tertawa geli.

"Kau pikir itu lucu, ya?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar rendah, dan sebelum aku bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sudah menyambar wadah tiramisu dari pangkuanku.

"Hei!"

Dia dengan mudah mengambil sendok dari tanganku, dan masih dalam keadaan kaget dan putus asa, aku langsung merangkak ke atas tubuhnya, berusaha merebut wadah kembali. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran tangan sofa dan menjauhkan wadah dari jangkauanku sambil menggigit potongan besar tiramisu. Krim berlepotan di bibirnya dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ada krim di wajahmu," ucapku.

"Ya, aku yakin kau ingin menjilatinya dari bibirku," ejeknya. _Shannaro!_ Wajahnya menyeringai sombong.

"Jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan jurus ninjaku," ucapku memperingatinya. Dia tertawa keras sebelum menyuap kembali sesendok besar tiramisu ke dalam mulutnya; aku melihatnya seperti elang yang penuh birahi, sadar dengan tubuh kerasnya berada di bawahku. Jadi, mungkin saja aku hanya berpura-pura menginginkan tiramisu lebih dari seharusnya ... apa ini bisa disebut dengan kejahatan?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dimanis-maniskan. "Kau mau tiramisunya? Ini, buka mulutmu, kapal terbangnya akan mendarat ..." Dia menggerakkan sendok seperti pesawat dan aku memukul tangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Aku kembali duduk di ujung sofa dan berpura-pura merajuk.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan sedih ... Aku menyisakannya untukmu." Sasuke beringsut lebih dekat ke arahku dan menunjuk pipi kirinya, di dekat mulutnya yang berlepotan krim. Dia meletakkan wadah di atas meja kopi, memberiku kesempatan untuk merebutnya, tapi sisi nakalku kembali muncul tiba-tiba — dia segera meraih wajah Sasuke dan menjilati krim di wajah tampannya. Aku rasa mataku dan mata Sasuke melebar bersamaan.

_Shannaro_! Apa aku benar-benar melakukan ini?

Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal ... Aku memejamkan mata dan mengerang, menikmati rasa krim tiramisu. Harus kuakui, krimnya terasa lebih nikmat saat aku menjilatinya dari wajah Sasuke. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihatnya sedang menatapku penasaran, wajahnya masih berada di tanganku.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa — dalam dunia yang sempurna, aku akan langsung meleleh ke dalam bantal sofa dan menghilang. Aku baru saja melakukan hal konyol, aku benar-benar ingin lenyap sekarang.

Mungkin aku sebaiknya melepaskan wajahnya ... _ya, ide yang bagus, Haruno_.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan alis, tapi ikut permainannya. "Sedikit sombong untuk seleraku."

Aku masih _belum_ melepaskan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya ..."

_Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha_. Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, aku bersandar ke arahnya dan membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku memejamkan mata; aku tidak lagi berpikir, aku hanya merasakan dan menikmatinya. Aku bisa mencium lelaki tampan ini semauku. Aku bahkan mendapat restu dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Sai aku akan mencium Sasuke lagi ... dan Haruno Sakura tidak pernah berbohong. Kecuali, di saat-saat tertentu, tentu saja.

Sasuke membeku sejenak, tapi sebelum aku bisa memikirkan reaksinya, dia sudah balas menciumku, matanya terpejam rapat saat dia menciumku lebih dalam. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku dan dia terasa seperti tiramisu — hangat dan manis. Tanganku bergerak pelan dari wajahnya dan mencengkeram rambutnya, tangan kanannya mencengkeram pinggulku dan tangan kirinya menyelinap ke punggungku, menarikku semakin dekat.

Setiap inci tubuhku menginginkan ini; aku sudah membayangkan untuk menciumnya lagi, berkali-kali, sejak kami berciuman di luar apartemenku.

Sebelum aku sadar apa yang terjadi, dia dengan lembut mendorongku ke belakang, bibir kami hanya berpisah sejenak. Dia berbaring di atasku, lututnya berada di antara kakiku. Bibirnya meninggalkan bibirku untuk melakukan perjalanan ke daguku, rahangku, ke tulang selangkaku, setiap sentuhan dan hisapannya begitu lembut dan membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Dan tanganku — seperti biasa, mereka menolak untuk meninggalkan rambut Sasuke.

Bibirnya dan tangannya semakin bergerak ke bawah; bergerak dari leherku. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku, dan sebelah tangannya menarik turun leher bajuku; setiap tempat yang dia cium seperti terbakar. Tangan satunya bergerak ke ujung bajuku, sejenak dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sebuah keputusan — sampai akhirnya, tangannya menghilang dari pandangan, masuk ke dalam bajuku, mengusap lembut kulit dan perutku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari aku tidak memakai bra; tangan Sasuke sudah mengusap lembut sisi payudaraku, menggodanya dengan buku-buku jarinya. Setiap sentuhannya membuatku semakin sulit berpikir, tapi aku _harus_ tetap fokus — aku _harus_ tahu kapan saatnya untuk berhenti.

Tanganku menjalar di punggungnya, merasakan otot dan lengannya. Aku ingin kemejanya lepas, sekarang. Dengan sebuah gerakan canggung, aku menarik kemejanya dan dia terkekeh sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya dari tubuhku dan melepaskan kemejanya. Ini lebih baik. Tanganku berjalan di kulit keras dan hangatnya.

Bibirnya kembali mencium bibirku. Aku bergeser di sofa, mengangkat pinggulku agar posisi kami lebih nyaman, dan aku tidak sengaja menyentuh pangkal pahanya; ia mengerang ke dalam mulutku, suaranya membuat perutku tergelitik aneh.

Tangannya sudah berada di luar bajuku sekarang. Dia menarik ujung bajuku ke atas, dan aku ingin kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Tapi, apa benar ini ide yang bagus? Memperlihatkan dada telanjangku pada lelaki yang hanya menginginkan _satu _hal dariku, sepertinya bukan pilihan yang cemerlang. Tapi, _oh, Tuhan_, caranya menyentuhku ...

Jarinya mengelus bagian bawah payudaraku dan semua pikiran rasionalku sudah terbang keluar jendela. Tanganku bergerak di dadanya, merasakannya dan menjelajahinya, saat dia dengan lembut menggigit daun telingaku. Aku mengerang keenakan, dan saat dia menarik ujung bajuku sampai ke atas payudara, aku langsung duduk, membiarkannya melepaskan bajuku.

Tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi badanku, aku merasa rentan dan terekspos; aku memiliki dorongan yang sangat besar untuk menutupi dadaku dengan lengan, menyembunyikan diri, tapi sebelum aku sempat bertindak lebih jauh, Sasuke berbisik, "Kau sangat cantik."

Pipiku memerah; aku tidak tahu apa dia mengatakan ini pada setiap gadis yang dia tiduri, tapi tidak diragukan lagi, perasaanku hangat saat mendengar suara erangannya. Dia menunduk dan mendaratkan ciumannya tepat di antara payudaraku, sebelum mengisap lembut kedua putingku bergantian, membuatnya semakin mencuat dan mengeras. Dia kemudian menggigit bagian bawah payudaraku. Napasku langsung gemetaran.

Bibirnya bergerak ke bawah, melewati pusarku, dan menuju pinggang celana. Saat dia memasukkan sebuah jarinya ke dalam celanaku, aku semakin gugup — ini sudah terlalu jauh. Dengan napas gemetar aku memanggil namanya. "Sasuke?"

Kedua alisnya naik saat melihat ke arahku. "Ya, Sakura?"

Aku tidak pernah merasakan konflik ingin-dan-tidak-ingin sehebat ini sebelumnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya; aku ingin menciumnya lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin dia meniduriku. Dia sangat mengendalikan situasi ini. "Kemarilah," ucapku pelan, menarik rambutnya dengan lembut, dan dia kembali naik ke tubuhku sampai bibir kami kembali berciuman.

Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam berhubungan seks, tapi aku tahu kalau kami terus melanjutkan ini, maka aku harus mengontrol diri. Dengan sedikit dorongan canggung, aku menyuruhnya berbaring di sofa, dan aku bergerak ke atas tubuhnya. Adrenalinku masih terpompa — tapi, sarafku sudah sedikit tenang. Kalau aku bisa mengikatnya dan menyentuhnya tanpa dia bisa bergerak dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini, aku pasti akan melakukannya.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku, aku menciumi rahang dan bergerak ke lehernya. Leher dan rahangnya sedikit ditumbuhi janggut, membuat kulitku geli dan keenakan. Tanganku menjelajahi setiap inci dadanya, dia meraih pinggulku, menarikku semakin dekat. Dia menekankan tubuhku ke kejantanannya yang mengeras dan mengerang; perutku kembali merasa tergelitik.

Aku kembali bergerak ke atas tubuhnya, aku mencium, menghisap, memberi gigitan kecil di dadanya dan berharap aku melakukan ini sesempurna yang dia lakukan. Saat aku mencium bibirnya, aku merasakan tangannya bergerak ke dalam celanaku, meletakkannya tepat di atas bokong telanjangku, saat dia semakin menekankan tubuhku ke selangkangannya, kami berdua langsung mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan.

Saat pinggulnya mulai bergerak menekanku, aku tahu sudah saatnya untuk berhenti. Aku boleh merendam kakiku ke air, tapi aku tidak boleh langsung melompat ke dalamnya — pada akhirnya aku hanya akan merasa kedinginan dan kosong. Aku akan dimanfaatkan, dan merasa kesepian dan dikecewakan.

Aku menarik diri dan menatap Sasuke — matanya sangat gelap, penuh nafsu. Keadaan ini membuatku semakin sulit untuk menarik pelan tangannya dari tubuhku; dia dengan cepat menarik kedua tangannya keluar dari celanaku.

Dia tidak akan senang dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan. _Aku_ tidak senang dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita berhenti." Aku terengah-engah, berusaha membangun pertahanan menunggu argumennya.

Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di mataku selagi dia mengusap ibu jarinya di pipiku, menyeka rambut dari wajahku. Aku terkejut saat dia dengan cepat mengangguk. "Baiklah," ucapnya pelan.

Dia membungkuk dan kembali mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Mataku langsung terpejam saat bibir kami bertemu.

Aku masih terkejut. Baiklah? Hanya itu saja? Tidak ada argumen? Tidak ada paksaan?

Kami duduk perlahan-lahan, dan kembali memasang pakaian. Aku harap aku bisa memikirkan alasan logis agar dia tidak perlu memasangnya kembali, tapi malam sudah semakin larut. Aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang kembali ke Konoha dan besok harus bekerja.

Suasana terasa canggung saat kami duduk bersebelahan. Dia sekarang sudah melihatku setengah telanjang, tapi ini tidak terdengar semengerikan sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap saja masih terdengar salah. Satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi dalam situasi ini adalah kami masih bisa bercumbu saat kami berdua berada di neraka.

Aku menatap tangan, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Aku sebaiknya pulang," ucapku pelan.

Sasuke mendesah. "Ini sudah larut. Apa kau yakin kau bisa menyetir sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lelah."

Dia mengangguk, sambil menyisir rambut berantakannya dengan jari. "Baiklah."

Aku bertanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaran, "Kau masih akan datang ke Konoha akhir pekan ini, kan?"

Dia tersenyum ringan, namun terlihat dipaksakan. Aneh sekali ...

"Itu rencanaku," jawabnya.

Dia mengambil pakaianku dari mesin cuci — walaupun aku ingin tetap mengenakkan pakaiannya sampai ke rumah, tapi aku mengurungkan niat dan berjalan ke kamar mandi atas untuk mengganti pakaian. Pakaianku sekarang terasa kering dan hangat tapi tidak terasa nyaman.

Aku meninggalkan sisa tiramisu untuknya — aku membuat hidangan pencuci mulut ini terlalu sering — dan dia mengantarkanku berjalan ke mobil. Kami sedikit berlama-lama di sana, tidak seorang pun dari kami tahu harus berkata apa. Dia menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sedangkan aku menyilangkannya di dada.

Aku berpikir untuk kembali meminta maaf atas kekacauan di dapurnya — menyelinap ke rumahnya — tapi, itu akan bertentangan dengan rencana awalku datang ke sini. Aku tetap diam, tiba-tiba terpesona dengan jalanan di bawah kakiku.

"Terima kasih sudah memasak makan malam," akhirnya Sasuke bicara. "Itu cukup ... mengejutkan." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Tidak masalah," jawabku. "Kalau kau benar-benar menikmatinya, aku akan melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan."

Dia menyeringai. "Mungkin lain kali di tempatmu saja."

"Tapi, dapurmu jauh lebih bagus," rengekku, dan dia terkekeh.

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

"Baiklah."

"Maukah kau mengirimku pesan atau meneleponku saat kau sampai di apartemen?"

Aku menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Agar aku tahu kau sampai dengan selamat," ucapnya, seolah-olah ini sudah jelas. "Ini sudah larut."

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sikapnya memang seperti ini dengan semua gadis penghangat tempat tidurnya. Tapi, menurut Sai, dia jarang mengingat nama lengkap seseorang. Tapi, secara teknis, aku juga bukan gadis penghangat tempat tidurnya ... dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Selamat malam." Aku penasaran apa dia akan menciumku sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Aku menolak untuk berinisiatif _lagi_. Kalau aku melakukannya lagi, ini akan menjadi kali ketiga — 3 : 0, perbandingan ini tidak membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik.

Dia membukakan pintu mobil dan aku masuk ke dalam, menutupi kekecewaanku di balik senyuman palsu. _Kenapa dia tidak menciumku?_ Dan kemudian aku tersadar ... Kami tidak akan berhubungan seks di sini, di jalan masuk rumahnya, jadi apa gunanya? Dia tidak peduli dengan ciuman. Dia tidak peduli denganku.

Pemikiran ini membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman. Aku menghindari tatapannya, takut gerak-gerikku akan membongkar semuanya.

Kemudian, saat pintu mobil masih terbuka, dia membungkuk dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, Sakura," bisiknya, dan dia bergerak untuk mencium bibirku sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali — ciuman cepat, tanpa melibatkan lidah, tapi terasa sempurna. Aku menyeringai saat Sasuke menarik diri dan dia tersenyum melihat reaksiku sebelum menutup pintu mobil dengan tenang. Aku melambaikan tanganku lewat jendela, aku tidak yakin dia bisa melihatnya, dan perlahan-lahan keluar dari halamannya.

Aku melamun dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiranku terlalu sibuk untuk menyalakan radio. Aku sudah menantikan kunjungannya di akhir pekan ini, dan aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak lagi peduli.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Confucius: atau Kong Fu Zi, adalah seorang filsuf berkebangsaan Cina yang hidup di zaman sebelum Masehi.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah bersantai di _bathtub_, namun segera setelah aku berendam, aku mendengar suara ketukan keras di pintu. Tubuhku menegang; siapa itu? Aku tidak menantikan siapa-siapa dan aku sudah bilang pada Ino kalau aku akan berkencan dengan TV-ku malam ini. Namun, ketukan terus terdengar dan aku segera keluar dari _bathtub,_ aku benar-benar kesal saat membungkus tubuhku dengan jubah mandi dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengomel, membiarkan Ino merasakan kekesalanku, tapi segera setelah pintunya terbuka, aku berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia basah kuyup.

Aku terkesiap, seketika sadar dan menarik jubah mandiku, mengencangkan lilitannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suaraku terdengar menuduh.

Sasuke menyeringai licik dan aku kesulitan berdiri tegak saat dihadapkan dengan makhluk setampan ini. "Aku datang untuk menemuimu," ucapnya. "Dan lihat, aku bawa makan malam." Dia memegang sebuah wadah penuh stroberi yang dilapisi cokelat dan sebotol sampanye.

"Makan malam?" ejekku, berusaha menjaga ekspresi, namun pada kenyataannya ovariumku sedang bersukacita saat melihat Sasuke. Dia melangkah masuk tanpa diundang, pakaiannya meneteskan air di lantai. Kemejanya putih dan tembus pandang — aku cepat mengerling. "Apa kau berenang ke sini?" tanyaku sinis.

"Berenang, berlari — apa pun akan kulakukan untuk sampai ke tempatmu," ucapnya lancar. Saat aku menaikkan alis, dia kembali serius. "Aku kehujanan, Sakura."

Aku tidak tahu sekarang hujan. Aku menutup pintu di belakangnya — saat aku berbalik, dia menatap tubuhku.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku sedang mandi," jawabku.

"Oh, jangan biarkan aku menghentikanmu," balasnya.

Lancang sekali dia! Dan sombong seperti biasa, tentu saja.

"Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha," ucapku cemberut. Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi, piyamaku terlipat dan menungguku di sana. Aku kira Sasuke akan menungguku di ruang tengah, tapi saat aku hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi, pintu dengan cepat terblokir oleh tangannya yang mencengkeram dengan kencang. Aku tidak tahu dia mengikutiku. "_Shannaro_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, terperanjat.

"Bergabung denganmu," jawabnya dengan mudah. Pintu tertutup dengan suara 'klik' pelan dan aku tiba-tiba terjebak di dalam ruangan kecil bersamanya. Matanya yang gelap terlihat mengundang. Aku hanyut di dalamnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku rasa tidak!" seruku.

"Jangan konyol, Sakura. Kau menginginkan ini sama sepertiku," sahutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan ..."

Tapi jelas dia mengetahuinya, karena sedetik kemudian dia sedikit mendorongku ke meja wastafel, tubuhnya yang keras dan basah menekan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin kabur. Dia benar — aku menginginkan ini.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan," bisik Sasuke. Suaranya rendah, memikat — aku bisa merasakan panas napasnya di leherku saat dia bersandar lebih dekat ke arahku. Sambil berhati-hati, dia menyentuh leherku dengan ujung jarinya, perlahan menyingkirkan jubah mandiku. Aku terperanjat saat salah satu sisinya meluncur ke bawah bahuku. Dia mencium bahuku dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Aku kehilangan fokus.

"Aku ... aku ..."

"Katakan, Sakura." Tangannya semakin ke bawah, dengan cekatan melepas ikatan jubah mandiku. Dalam sekejap dia membukanya dan aku merasa terekspos, telanjang di depannya. Matanya menjalari tubuhku perlahan. Hebatnya, aku tidak merasa malu saat dia melihatku seperti ini. Aku terangsang, merasa seksi dan percaya diri; aku dengan cepat menantang tatapan laparnya.

"Kau begitu cantik," ucapnya kagum. "Sekarang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Wajahnya saja sudah berhasil membuatku kehilangan kendali.

"Kau," bisikku.

"Bagaimana kau menginginkanku?"

Aku sedikit malu saat menjawabnya. "Aku menginginkan semuanya."

"Tunjukkan padaku, Sakura."

Aku sedikit mendorongnya, memberiku ruang untuk berlutut di depannya — setelah sedikit meraba ikat pinggangnya, aku kemudian membuka ritsletingnya, menurunkan celana basahnya sampai ke pergelangan kaki. _Boxer_ tidak dapat meredam tonjolan ereksinya. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, aku menarik turun _boxer-_nya dan ereksinya tepat di depan wajahku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengagumi anatominya sebelum meraih dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Dia terengah-engah, kemudian mengerang dan memejamkan mata, tangannya menggenggam rambutku saat aku menghisap setiap inci kejantanannya.

"Sakura," erangnya.

Aku senang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, belum lagi birahiku memuncak. Sebelum aku sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dia menarikku berdiri, bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan kasar dan penuh gairah. Saat kami memisahkan diri, matanya terpaku menatapku.

"Bagaimana kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya lagi, suaranya rendah dan berbahaya. Aku mengerang.

"Aku ingin kejantananmu di dalam tubuhku. Sekarang."

"Berbaliklah," ucapnya, dan aku mematuhinya. Setelah aku berdiri berhadapan dengan cermin, dia langsung membuka lepas jubah mandiku, membuatku benar-benar telanjang. Aku melihatnya hati-hati melalui cermin. Tangannya yang lebar memegang bahuku, mendorongku maju mendekati meja wastafel. "Membungkuk." Suaranya serak; aku melakukan perintahnya, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat kejantanannya sudah masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku, aku merasa penuh. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari bayanganku dan aku mengerang keras. Dia masih menekan turun tubuhku, tubuhku dipaksa melawan meja saat dia mendominasiku. Aku belum pernah mengalami hal seseksi ini sebelumnya. Tatapannya kembali sombong saat mata kami bertemu di cermin.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, suaranya masih terdengar serak. Dia tiba-tiba meraih rambutku, menarikku dari meja dan membuatku melengkungkan punggung — ini membuat hentakannya semakin dalam, dan aku larut di lautan gairah, aku hampir tidak bisa melihat, hampir tidak bisa berfokus pada apa pun, selain dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum aku mencapai klimaks dan mengerang keras tanpa malu. Dia masih terus memompa kejantanannya keluar-masuk tanpa henti saat kami mendengar suara keras alarm dari kamar tidurku. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Ini masih jam delapan malam. Kenapa alarmku harus berbunyi _sekarang_?

Suaranya menggelegar, semakin keras dan bertambah keras. Sasuke menatapku melalui cermin. "Apa kau akan mematikannya?"

Tapi, dia tidak membiarkanku bergerak. Sambil meraba-raba, aku merentangkan tangan berusaha menggapai alarm, dan kemudian menjatuhkan semua botol di meja wastafel, botol logam _hairspray_ jatuh ke lantai, berdentang dengan keras ...

Mataku langsung terbuka, walaupun aku tidak sadar mataku terpejam. Semuanya gelap; butuh beberapa saat sampai aku menyadari aku sedang berada di kamar tidurku, di tempat tidurku. Alarm masih berbunyi, jeritannya memekakkan telinga.

Dengan napas memburu, aku mematikannya. Semua barangku terjatuh ke lantai, termasuk lampu meja. Semuanya tiba-tiba sepi. Sedikit cahaya bulan mengintip melalui tirai jendela.

Napasku terengah-engah, seolah-olah aku baru saja lari maraton ... atau baru saja melakukan seks gila-gilaan di kamar mandi. _Shannaro_, memangnya kau bisa orgasme dalam tidurmu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka itu bisa terjadi, tapi, di sinilah aku berada, baru saja mengalami orgasme terbaik yang pernah kurasakan. Semuanya berkat Uchiha Sasuke, yang bahkan tidak berada di sini. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh tubuhku sendiri ... sial, aku harus mendokumentasikan ini di buku harian. Tapi, aku tidak menulis buku harian!

Sepertinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulainya.

* * *

_"_Oh, Tuhan ... Kau tidur dengannya!"

Aku tersedak salad. Butuh waktu semenit untuk memulihkan diri. "Apa? Tidak," gerutuku.

Ino mendesis di telepon. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku bisa mengetahuinya."

"Ino, aku bersumpah, aku tidak berhubungan seks dengannya semalam." Tidak secara teknis.

"Lalu kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" tanyaku bingung ... dan sedikit malu ... dan sangat kagum. Oh Tuhan, Ino seperti Yoda yang memiliki pengetahuan baru.

_"_Suaramu terdengar seperti kau habis berhubungan seks," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana seseorang bisa _terdengar_ seperti habis berhubungan seks?"

"Dengar, aku bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan. Jadi, kau berhubungan seks dengannya atau tidak?" tanyanya menuduh.

"Ino! Tidak!"

_"_Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Ino. Sepertinya aku akan ingat kalau melakukan hal seperti itu," jawabku jengkel.

_"_Kau bersumpah?"

"Ino!"

_"_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya kata-katamu, kurasa," ucapnya keras kepala. _"_Walaupun kau terdengar sangat mencurigakan. Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Kami hanya nongkrong. Aku membuat makan malam," jawabku.

_"_Uh. Apa kau menghancurkan dapurnya seperti yang kita rencanakan?" tanyanya.

"Umm ... ya."

_"_Sebelum atau setelah kalian berhubungan seks?" tanyanya lagi.

"Brengsek kau, Ino—"

_"_Tenang, tenang. Ini hanya lelucon." Tidak, ini bukan lelucon, aku kenal nada suaranya. Sial. _"_Jadi, apa yang terjadi?_"_ Dia memancing informasi. Saladku, yang hampir tidak tersentuh, sudah berada di ujung meja. Pekerjaanku santai kemarin, namun pekerjaanku tiba-tiba menumpuk setelah aku pulang dua jam lebih awal. Akibatnya sekarang, aku makan siang di mejaku, mengejar ketinggalan. Ino meneleponku empat kali berturut-turut sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah dan menjawabnya.

"Kami perang air," jawabku kemudian.

Dia bingung. _"_Perang air?"

"Ya — dengan selang wastafel."

_"_Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku memukul bokongnya dengan lap piring."

Ino tertawa histeris. Aku beralih ke surat-surat sambil tersenyum kecil, tapi tidak ada gunanya — aku bukan _multi-tasker _yang baik.

_"_Whooa, Sakura. Kau selalu berhasil melakukan taktik baru, ya? Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan saat melihat dapur? Kau menghancurkannya, kan?"

Aku merasa sangat jahat membahas ini dengan Ino, namun ini sangat menyenangkan dan aku tidak peduli.

"Dia benar-benar tenang saat melihatnya," ucapku, terperanjat. Aku sedikit memelankan suara, berhati-hati agar percakapanku tidak terdengar oleh rekan kerja lainnya. "Maksudku, aku tahu itu membuatnya jengkel, tapi dia tidak marah atau melakukan apapun." Aku baru saja mengaku kalau ini membuatku senang dan frustasi.

"Benarkah? Aku yakin itu pasti akting," timpalnya.

"Aku kira juga begitu."

_"_Inti dari misi kita melakukan ini adalah untuk membuatnya jengkel dan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat," Ino mengingatkanku. "Jadi, kalau dia terlihat jengkel, itu artinya misi kita sukses. Apa kau langsung pergi dan membuatnya membersihkan dapur sendirian?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

Aku ragu, hampir takut untuk memberikan jawaban. "Aku ... um ... aku sedikit membantunya bersih-bersih," cicitku. Aku harap Ino tidak mendengarku — aku harap dia terkena serangan amnesia mendadak dan melupakan semua ini.

Kemudian keheningan pendek mengikuti jawabanku, dan aku tahu harapanku sia-sia.

_"_Apa maksudmu kau membantunya bersih-bersih?" Dia berhati-hati mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Aku menghela napas dan mulai menarik tumpukan kertas dalam upaya sia-siaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian, mudah-mudahan, aku tidak perlu menanggapinya. "Kau tahu apa maksudku," jawabku pelan.

Dia mendengus keras, _"_Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

_"_Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku. Tidak. Tahu."

_"_Kau boleh bersikap seperti ini sekarang, Sakura. Kau jengkel karena kau melakukan kebodohan tadi malam." Suasana hatinya sudah berubah 180 derajat, dan aku tidak kaget. Aku bahkan belum menceritakan tentang aktivitas kecil kami di sofa tadi malam ... dan sekarang, aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah menceritakan itu padanya, bahkan sekali pun aku sedang sekarat.

"Kalau kau lupa, Ino, aku juga punya tujuan sendiri di sini. Aku ingin membawanya ke pesta pernikahan bersamaku. Aku tidak mencoba menakut-nakutinya agar dia segera kabur dariku," bisikku tajam.

_"_Dia tidak akan kabur. Dia mencoba memenangkan taruhannya,_"_ dia mengingatkanku.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia pertaruhkan. Kalau ini memang tentang uang atau hal bodoh lainnya, dia bisa saja langsung mengatakan 'persetan dengan ini semua' dan melanjutkan hidupnya," jawabku.

_"_Dari apa yang kudengar dari Sai, dia cukup kaya. Kau benar-benar berpikir ini tentang uang?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku.

_"_Kenapa seseorang yang begitu kaya akan membuat taruhan demi uang? Ini tidak masuk akal," lanjutnya.

"Kecuali kalau orang itu busuk," sahutku.

_"_Apa kau pikir dia busuk?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, entahlah. Mungkin sedikit ..."

_"_Sai pikir ini bukan masalah uang," ujarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang mereka pertaruhkan menurut Sai-yang-tahu-segalanya?" tanyaku sinis.

Ino tidak terpengaruh dengan sikapku. _"_Dia tidak tahu. Dia sama bingungnya seperti kita."

"Hmm."

_"_Kenapa Naruto tidak mengikuti mereka sampai ke lorong?" renungnya.

"Benar! Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Seharusnya dia membantuku mengorek informasi," timpalku.

_"_Dasar pria_,"_ dia mendengus. Aku setuju.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan sekarang?" tanyaku jengkel. "Lagi pula, Sai juga bukan seorang Confucius yang tahu segalanya. _Bisa_ saja taruhan bodohnya adalah uang."

Ino tertawa keras dan kemudian dengan cepat berdehem. _"_Maaf, aku baru saja membayangkan Sai menjadi Confucius," akunya. _"_Lucu sekali."

Aku juga tertawa. "Ya, benar."

Ino kembali berkata, _"_Sai bilang, kalau seorang gadis perokok, gunakan pelumas saat berhubungan seks."

Aku hampir melolong tertawa, beberapa orang melirikku. Sial, aku tidak bisa bicara tentang ini di sini, bahkan sekali pun ini adalah jam makan siang.

Sambil tertawa, Ino sudah bersiap untuk memberitahuku lelucon lain_. "_Sai bilang—"

"Hentikan, Ino!" Aku tertawa. "Aku masih di kantor."

_"_Kenapa kau masih di kantor?"

"Pekerjaanku menumpuk, jadi aku makan siang di kantor."

"Oh_,"_ adalah respon sederhananya. Dia melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, selain bersih-bersih, apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku polos. Mungkin_ terlalu_ polos, karena dia tidak memercayainya.

"Ceritakan sekarang." _Shannaro_.

"Ino, aku sedang bekerja," bisikku mendesak.

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidur dengannya!"

"Tidak!"

_"Lalu apa?"_ desaknya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _benar-benar_ tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti."

_"_Yang benar saja. Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kau bisa memberitahuku sekarang,_"_ ucapnya.

"Aku harus pergi ..."

_"_Tidak. Ceritakan sekarang." Benar-benar pemaksa!

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

_"Sakura ..."_ Nadanya terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini di sini. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. _Bye_." Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menanggapi, aku langsung menutup telepon, menonaktifkannya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Beberapa menit kemudian aku benar-benar malu dengan diriku sendiri dan memeriksa setiap artikel. Tidak ada kesalahan.

Kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk mendengar kabar dari Sasuke? Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri ini karena aku sedang bosan, tapi itu tidak benar — aku sibuk bekerja di sini. Bahkan, sekali pun dia memang meneleponku, aku ragu aku akan punya waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol.

Mungkin ini karena orgasme dahsyat yang diberikannya di mimpiku tadi malam — ya, sepertinya ini lebih masuk akal. Orgasme itu lebih intens dari apa pun yang pernah kualami dalam kehidupan nyata, dan itu menyedihkan sekali. Dan juga menakutkan. Merindukan Sasuke karena mimpi-orgasme adalah hal yang sangat amat berbahaya.

Sambil menghela napas pasrah, aku kembali mencoba untuk fokus bekerja. Aku harus melupakan ini sebelum bertemu atau bicara dengan Sasuke lagi.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Setelah Sakura pulang tadi malam, aku langsung masturbasi. Dua kali. Kemudian sekali lagi pagi ini.

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku membiarkan semuanya berjalan kelewat batas tadi malam. Aku mengakuinya; aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, namun logikaku punya kecenderungan untuk terbang keluar jendela saat seorang gadis seperti Sakura menjilati bibirku dan mengerang di dalam mulutku. Kalau saja dia tidak menghentikanku, aku mungkin akan menidurinya di sana, di atas sofa. Kejantananku sakit menahan birahi; ini seharusnya bisa berjalan dengan mudah. Taruhan akan berakhir — sebagian besar kehidupanku akan kembali normal. Bahkan, mungkin akan lebih baik.

Tapi, dia menghentikanku.

Setelah kembali dari rapat keduaku hari ini, asistenku menyampaikan pesan. "Ada seseorang yang menelepon Anda saat rapat, Tuan Uchiha. Peneleponnya Tuan Akasuna Sasori. Dia bilang ini sangat penting dan mendesak, dan dia berpesan agar Anda segera meneleponnya kembali." Dia memberiku nomor telepon.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Terima kasih, Mei." Mei mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Apa lagi yang dia inginkan sekarang? Kemungkinan besar dia hanya ingin mengecek, melihat kemajuanku — memastikan apakah aku sudah menyerah atau belum. Aku menggeleng dan tidak mengabaikan pesannya — aku ragu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang _mendesak_. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya sekarang.

Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, suara Mei terdengar melalui jaringan interkom.

"Ya, Mei?" sahutku.

_"_Tuan Uchiha, ada telepon lagi dari Tuan Akasuna Sasori. Apa Anda ingin aku menghubungkannya ke telepon Anda?"

Aku mendesah. "Ya, baiklah." _Mungkin kalau aku menjawabnya, dia akan segera meninggalkanku sendiri_. Aku dengan cepat menjawab. "Uchiha Sasuke." Suaraku parau dan terdengar pendek, seperti yang sering kulakukan saat sedang kesal.

_"_Hei, apa kabar?" tanyanya santai.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Sasori. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dia tidak terpengaruh dengan nada bicaraku. _"_Senang mendengar kabar darimu_,"_ jawabnya.

"Sasori ..."

_"_Jadi, aku kira semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyanya penuh arti. Aku mengeluh dalam hati; aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya menertawakanku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membahas Sakura dengannya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabku.

_"_Ini sudah hampir seminggu. Kau punya waktu dua minggu lagi. Kalau tidak..."

"Aku tahu, Sasori. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku akan sangat menghargaimu kalau kau menghapus nomor ini — aku punya ponsel," ucapku.

_"_Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku," adalah jawabannya.

"Aku punya alasan. Aku bekerja," jawabku lagi.

_"_Astaga! Bukankah kau ini seorang bos? Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan."

Kenapa semua orang berpikir aku bisa menjalankan perusahaan sambil duduk santai tanpa melakukan apa-apa seharian? Oh, Tuhan ...

"Selamat tinggal, Sasori," ucapku ketus.

_"_Baiklah, baiklah," dia mengalah. _"_Jangan lupa beritahu perkembangannya padaku."

Aku menutup telepon tanpa membalas ucapannya. Sasori memang seorang pengganggu ulung — apa yang membuatnya sampai berpikir untuk meneleponku di tempat kerja dan membicarakan ini? Dia seharusnya bisa menunggu sampai malam tiba.

Aku sudah gatal ingin menelepon Sai sepanjang hari ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin menghajar bajingan itu. Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi malam, tapi seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan dia tidak menjawabnya. Teleponku langsung tersambung ke _voicemail_ dua kali — aku tidak mau repot-repot meninggalkan pesan. Aku ingin mendengar langsung alasan-alasannya.

Sekitar jam makan siang, aku akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk meneleponnya.

"'Yellow," jawabnya riang. Aku tidak kaget, karena ucapan salam tidak biasa selalu datang dari Sai.

"Apa yang merasuki pikiranmu kemarin?" tanyaku langsung ke inti permasalahan. Ada jeda singkat sebelum dia menjawab.

_"_Bolehkah aku bertanya apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Sai. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberitahu Sakura di mana letak kunci rumahku dan kode alarm tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu," tukasku.

_"_Siapa_, moi?"_ Dia pura-pura bodoh, mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ulangku lagi.

Dia berubah serius, dan menarik napas panjang. _"_Entahlah. Dia bilang dia ingin memberimu kejutan_."_

"Aku bahkan belum seminggu mengenalnya," aku mengingatkan Sai.

"Ya ... dia berteman dengan Ino," ucapnya singkat. Seolah-olah berteman dengan Ino akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kau juga mengenalnya kurang dari seminggu."

_"_Apa kau tidak merasa senang saat pulang ke rumah kau melihat seorang wanita cantik sudah menunggumu dan makan malam sudah siap?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Dia menghancurkan dapurku," jelasku jengkel. "Dia juga menyusun ulang koleksi _CD_-ku."

_"_Oh, Tuhan, malang sekali nasibmu," gumamnya sinis. Sebelum aku bisa berkomentar apa-apa, dia langsung menambahkan, _"_Tahu tidak, menurutku Sakura adalah gadis terbaik untukmu."

Aku kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

_"_Dia jelas-jelas membuatmu terganggu — lebih sering dari yang kupikirkan — tapi, kau masih menemuinya," jelasnya.

"Kau tidak tahu itu," balasku.

_"_Jadi, kau tidak menemuinya lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku ... ya, aku masih menemuinya ..." Untuk saat ini, setidaknya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi malam, belum lagi dengan semua masturbasi yang kulakukan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Lihat, kan," ujarnya puas. "Aku harus pergi. Aku bahkan belum mengambil istirahat makan siangku — ini hari yang sibuk."

"Kau belum kuampuni," ucapku kesal.

_"_Aku memang belum meminta maaf."

"Tepat sekali."

"_Peace, bro."_

* * *

Aku pulang bekerja sedikit terlambat hari ini, pukul enam lewat. Aku belum mendengar kabar dari Sakura sepanjang hari ini, dan aku merasa kecewa. Bahkan beberapa pesan singkatnya yang penuh sindiran akan membuat hariku jauh lebih menyenangkan. Seharusnya, aku mengirim pesan padanya ... tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. _Kenapa aku masih belum melakukannya?_

Aku sadar aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebagian dari diriku berpikir aku seharusnya menghubungi Sakura, sementara sebagian lainnya berpikir untuk memberi jarak agar aku bisa memikirkan semuanya dengan tenang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran yang terakhir. Aku bahkan tidak meneleponnya dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku tidak berencana untuk meneleponnya sama sekali.

Kemudian ponselku berdering, dan untuk sejenak aku benar-benar berharap ini dari Sakura. Kemudian aku merasa bodoh; "Karin" muncul di _caller-ID_. Dia adalah salah seorang dari sangat sedikit perempuan yang sering menjadi teman tidurku — kami berteman, tapi lebih seperti kenalan yang bersetubuh disetiap ada kesempatan. Tapi, dia menginginkan ini sama sepertiku — dia menganggap komitmen adalah suatu penghinaan — sama sepertiku. Aku menghela napas berat dan menjawab.

"Halo?"

_"_Hei, Sasuke," ucapnya di telepon. _"_Apa kau sudah pulang bekerja?"

"Um, ya."

"Kau mau ke rumahku malam ini?" tanyanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang kusuka dari Karin adalah dia tidak suka berbasa-basi. Ucapannya selalu langsung ke inti permasalahan. Namun, malam ini, aku ragu. Tapi, kenapa? Karin itu gampangan — tidak perlu pertanyaan, tidak ada permainan. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir tentang bagaimana cara menolaknya atau menghindarinya. Dan dengan semua ketegangan seksual yang kuperoleh dari Sakura, aku rasa aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai pelampiasan ...

Tapi, kemudian aku kembali berpikir. _Sakura_. Apa dia yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dengan keinginanku berhubungan seks? Untuk menginginkan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu kulakukan?

Aku merasakan suatu sensasi yang ganjil. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu, dan aku tahu, satu-satunya cara untuk menyingkirkan perasaan ini adalah dengan menaklukkannya.

"Tentu saja, Karin," ucapku cepat, terlalu bersemangat untuk meyakinkan kami berdua. "Aku akan pulang sebentar ke rumah dan segera ke rumahmu."

Dia tidak lagi repot-repot mengundang dirinya ke rumahku. Aku tidak suka membawa gadis-gadis ke rumahku, dan dia tahu aturan yang tidak tertulis ini — kami sudah membahasnya berkali-kali.

Dia mendesah di telepon. _"_Baiklah, Sasuke. Jangan buat aku menunggumu terlalu lama." Dia menutup telepon.

Aku merasa cemas dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku berbelok ke halaman rumahku dan melihat ... mobil? _Lagi_? Perasaanku tidak enak, sejuta skenario berpacu di benakku, sekaligus aku mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat Sakura lagi.

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagiku untuk menyadari ini bukan mobil Sakura. Belum lagi ada seorang gadis bertubuh kurus ramping yang duduk di atas kap mobil sedang tersenyum lebar padaku saat aku merapatkan mobil. Kekagetanku langsung larut, digantikan dengan perasaan senang menyambutnya.

"Rin?" aku meluncur keluar mobil, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat dia melompat turun dari kap mobilnya untuk menyambutku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**_Margarita: _sejenis _cocktail _dengan _tequila _sebagai bahan utamanya.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Rin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. "_Surprise_!" serunya. "Aku berkunjung ke Suna sampai akhir pekan ini!"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku dan segera memeluknya. "Kapan kau sampai?"

"Pagi ini."

"Dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlambat," tegurnya.

"Aku bisa pulang lebih awal kalau kau meneleponku," belaku.

"Tidak seru," sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau menunggu di luar? Kau tahu di mana kuncinya, kan?"

"Eh, aku belum lama sampai di sini dan kau tahu bagaimana aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan segala jenis alarm. Terakhir kali aku mencoba masuk ke rumahmu, polisi datang. Lagi pula, ini hari yang bagus." Dia menyeringai malu-malu saat aku mengajaknya ke dalam. Aku membuka jas kerjaku saat dia berjalan ke ruang tengah, melihat sekeliling. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali dia ke sini. "Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke-_nii_! Menggantung satu saja gambar di dinding tidak akan membunuhmu."

Aku menunjuk ke sebuah lukisan di dinding, lukisan abstrak karya Slazo. "Aku punya lukisan."

"Maksudku, gambar _nyata_," tekannnya. "Kau tahu — foto orang."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah pulang, belum?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Bibi Keiko menjemputku dari bandara," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus datang makan malam. Bibi memasak semua makanan favoritku!" Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan melompat kegirangan memikirkan masakan Bibi Keiko. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu dan kita bisa langsung berangkat ke sana," jawabku sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Lalu aku tiba-tiba teringat — _sial!_ Aku harus menelepon Karin. Aku buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari saku dan meneleponnya saat memasuki kamar.

"_Cepat sekali_," jawab Karin langsung. "_Kau sudah sampai di sini?_" Aku bisa mambayangkan Karin melihat keluar jendela, atau mungkin sudah keluar pintu. Dia terdengar bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa datang, Karin," jawabku cepat. Anehnya, aku tidak menyesal membatalkan pertemuan kami. Malah rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang diangkat dari bahuku.

"_Apa? Kenapa?_" Dia tidak mencoba menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Adikku tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Kami akan makan malam bersama orang tuaku."

"_Bagaimana kalau setelahnya?_" Suara Karin terdengar mendesak. Karin adalah seorang wanita seksi — biasanya aku akan terangsang mendengar ketidaksabarannya, tapi malam ini pikiranku sedang kacau dan mendengar suaranya hanya membuatku muak.

"Entahlah, Karin. Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa aku akan pulang."

"_Maukah kau meneleponku saat kau sudah selesai makan malam?_" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak mau repot-repot membuatnya terhibur. "Entahlah. Mungkin."

Dia merengek untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mengakhiri percakapan kami dan menutup telepon. Aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian dan keluar kamar. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut, Rin bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu kamarku, dia menyilangkan lengannya, ekspresinya masam. Dia menatapku tidak percaya saat aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Itu Karin?" tebaknya langsung. Dia menguping?

"Ya," jawabku sambil memperbaiki kerah kemeja.

"Apa kalian sekarang berpacaran?" tanyanya.

Aku memutar mata. "Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Suatu hari nanti," dia berhenti bicara sejenak, "Rasa tidak hormatmu pada perempuan akan balik membalasmu."

Aku heran ... dan sedikit tersinggung. "Aku tidak melecehkannya. _Dia_ yang meneleponku." Rin mengekoriku saat kami berjalan kembali menuruni tangga.

"Tapi, kau yang mendorongnya untuk bertindak murahan," lanjutnya. Rin tidak pernah menyembunyikan pemikirannya dariku. "Bilang saja 'Tidak', Sasuke-_nii_."

Aku menyeringai dan sambil bercanda mengatakan, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kehangatan perempuan."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara terhormat."

"Ayolah, Rin," erangku. "Aku tidak ingin membahas ini sekarang." Kami sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya — waktu itu, untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak sengaja bertemu Karin ketika Karin datang ke rumahku. Karin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai temanku, namun Rin membuat asumsi sendiri dan tiba-tiba bersemangat. Waktu Rin tahu kenyataannya, setelah Karin pulang, dia langsung berang dan menceramahiku selama satu jam.

Aku tidak suka membuat Rin kecewa, tapi jujur saja, ini bukan urusannya. Aku bahkan lebih suka kalau dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal ini.

Dia mendengus saat keluar rumah melalui pintu depan. Aku mengatur alarm dan mengunci pintu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_nii_," dia akhirnya mengalah, dan topik pembicaraan ditutup.

"Kau menginap di rumah malam ini?" tanyaku santai. Aku tidak lihat Rin membawa satu pun barang miliknya.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kau mau mengikutiku? Atau ... nanti aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," tawarnya.

"Aku akan mengikutimu saja."

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit berkendara ke rumah Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami. Hari mulai gelap, lampu rumah mereka sudah menyala, membuat perasaanku menjadi hangat ... seperti yang biasa kurasakan tiap kali berkunjung. Kami diserang aroma lezat makanan saat masuk dan Rin langsung berteriak, "Oh, Tuhan! Aromanya enak sekali! Hei Bibi Keiko, aku menemukannya!"

Rin baru berusia enam tahun saat kami pertama kali tinggal bersama Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami. Dia begitu kebingungan karena kematian ibu kami, menangis setiap malam. Bibi Keiko atau Paman Kagami tidak pernah bersikeras agar kami memanggil mereka "Ibu dan Ayah". Mereka membawa kami tinggal bersama mereka di saat kami tidak punya orang lain, namun mereka tidak pernah berpura-pura menjadi pengganti kehilangan kami.

Bibi Keiko datang dari sekitar sudut ruangan — dia cantik, seperti biasa, rambutnya tergerai mengkilap sampai ke punggung. Wajahnya bersinar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali, kalian sudah datang! Semuanya hampir siap." Tangan Bibi Keiko menggapai naik, meraih wajahku di antara kedua tangannya, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipiku. "Kalian tidak keberatan mengatur meja?"

"Tentu saja tidak," celetuk Rin dan dia meraih tanganku, menyeretku ke dapur untuk mengambil piring.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku masih belum mendengar kabar apa-apa dari Sasuke, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak meneleponnya. Ponselku tersembunyi jauh di dalam tas, jauh dari pandangan, namun tidak cukup untuk keluar dari pikiranku. Butuh tenaga ekstra agar aku tidak mengeceknya.

Ino meneleponku setelah aku selesai bekerja dan menuntut untuk pergi keluar minum _margarita_. Dia sekarat ingin tahu rincian "kencanku". Wajahku memerah hanya berpikir tentang itu, aku mencoba menolaknya dengan sopan, tapi Ino bukanlah seseorang yang mau menerima "Tidak" sebagai jawaban. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara.

Aku menelepon dan mengundang Naruto untuk ikut. Aku belum bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini — lagi pula, aku juga ingin mendengar bagaimana persiapan pernikahannya. Saat kami sampai di restoran, aku langsung menginterogasinya, bahkan sebelum kami duduk, agar Ino tidak langsung menyiksaku. Ino mampu menahan dirinya sampai pada gelas ketiga _margarita_. Pada gelas keempat, dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Sakura!" Dia membanting gelas kosongnya di atas meja dan membuat semua piring kami berdenting ribut. "Kalian berdua bicara tentang makanan pembuka dan pita kursi selama setengah jam. Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan ceritakan tentang kencanmu dengan Sasuke."

Jiwa sok berkuasanya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat saat mabuk. Naruto memutar matanya dan bersandar di kursi. Untung Ino tidak lihat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau menghidari pertanyaanku tadi siang?" tembaknya langsung.

"Maukah kau mengecilkan suaramu, Ino? Kau mengganggu orang lain," desisku. Dia meluruskan punggungnya dan melihat ke sekeliling, menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Saat dia melihat seorang pemuda menatapnya, dia langsung tersenyum menggoda dan melambaikan tangan. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ino!" aku terkesiap, meraih pergelangan tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Maukah kau menghentikannya?"

"Ada apa?" Dia kelihatan bingung. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang mendengarku." Dengan anggukan kepala, dia menunjuk ke arah pemuda tadi sambil menambahkan, "Dan sepertinya dia tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali."

"Jangan sampai aku menelepon Sai," aku memperingatkannya, meskipun aku hanya bercanda.

Ino cemberut. "Apa tersenyum pada seseorang menjadi tindakan kriminal sekarang?" tanyanya keras. _Shannaro_, ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Biarkan saja, Sakura," sela Naruto. "Kau tahu suaranya hanya akan bertambah keras sampai dia mendapatkan keinginannya."

Ino tidak berdebat dan, berdasarkan pengalamanku, aku setuju dengan Naruto. Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka. Ino tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan pada pelayan kami sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong. Pelayan mengangguk sambil cepat berlalu dan Ino kembali menatapku.

"Oke," ucap Ino sambil meraih potongan lemon di gelasnya, "Ceritakan dari awal."

"Baiklah, aku memasak ayam panggang untuknya—"

"Tidak seawal itu," dia buru-buru menyela. "Awal yang membuatmu tiba-tiba menghindari pertanyaanku tadi siang." Dia menggigit lemonnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau tidak tidur dengannya, kan, Sakura?" Naruto cepat bertanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan." Aku cemberut menatap Ino — mana mungkin aku mau menceritakan mimpi seksku pada siapa pun.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino. Segelas _margarita_ ditempatkan di depan Ino dan dia segera menyerangnya.

Aku belum memberitahu Naruto kami sudah berciuman. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu — aku menyesal mengundangnya ikut. "Kami, umm ... kami berciuman." Suaraku terdengar sangat pelan, tidak mengherankan Naruto bersandar ke arahku, alisnya berkerut.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kami berciuman," ucapku keras. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget dan wajahku memanas.

"Kau _berciuman_?"

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Naruto ..." cicitku.

"Bukan masalah besar apanya! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tuntutnya.

Serahkan saja pada Naruto, dia selalu mencoba untuk melindungiku.

"Apa kau pikir dia akan tahan bersamaku selama dua minggu kalau aku tidak menciumnya?" tanyaku membela diri. Ino bolak-balik menatap kami sambil perlahan-lahan menyesap _margarita_-nya. Seolah-olah dia menikmati tontonannya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan dengan ini sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi berpikir ini ide yang bagus," tegas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memercayaiku?" Aku melirik tajam Ino, berharap mendapat dukungan darinya. "Ino percaya padaku."

Ino mengangguk, setuju denganku. Sudah jelas dia mabuk.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka," ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Naruto, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu dia membuat taruhan ..."

"Ya, Naruto," timpal Ino, "Kami mempermainkannya. Menyenangkan sekali, kan!" Dia berbalik menatapku. "Oh, aku punya ide bagus! Kau harus meneleponnya dan rayu dia lewat telepon. Buat dia merasa kegerahan dan kemudian tutup teleponnya. Dia tidak akan punya pilihan, selain masturbasi." Ino kelihatan sangat senang dengan idenya sendiri. Aku memutar mata dramatis — a_ku? Menggoda? Memangnya kita tinggal di dunia mana?_

Saat aku tidak bergerak untuk menelepon, Ino menatapku galak. "Apa kau akan meneleponnya?"

Aku menaikkan alis. "Aku rasa tidak."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak?" tuntutnya.

"Aku tidak punya bakat penggoda dalam tubuhku, Ino," terangku.

"Yang benar saja, Sakura." Dia memutar matanya. "Kau tidak melihat dirimu dengan jelas."

_Dan kau jelas-jelas sedang mabuk_. Aku tidak mengabaikannya, ini ide yang buruk sekali pun saat dia tidak mabuk — tiba-tiba saja, dia merebut tasku dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Aku mencoba, dengan sedikit usaha, mengambilnya dari Ino dan dia dengan mudah menghindari seranganku. Aku langsung duduk, tidak ingin membuat keributan di meja kami.

"Ini. Telepon dia!" seru Ino. Minumannya tumpah ke segala arah saat dia menyodorkan ponsel padaku — nyaris membuat kami semua mandi _margarita_. Aku mengambil ponsel dari tangannya dan meletakkannya hati-hati di atas meja.

"Ino, kau mabuk," jawabku.

"Tidak! Aku baru saja mulai minum. Telepon dia sekarang!" Tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjawab, dia sudah kembali merenggut ponselku. "Sini, biar aku saja yang menekan nomornya."

"Ino!" Aku hampir melemparkan diriku ke seberang meja untuk mencoba mengambil ponselku darinya. Dia berhasil mengelak dari seranganku lagi — walaupun mabuk, dia sangat lentur. Aku menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa kau akan duduk diam di sana dan membiarkan Ino melakukan ini?" teriakku padanya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan, menyerah. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau dia mabuk."

Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi dia sudah menyodorkan ponsel di wajahku lagi.

"Sudah _berdering_," bisiknya keras. _Shannaro_.

"_Ino_!" Aku nyaris terserang jantung koroner dan mati. Aku sudah hampir menutup telepon dan bersiap memberi alasan 'oh-tasku-pasti-tidak-sengaja-menekan-nomormu' saat aku mendengar suara seorang wanita menjawab. Jariku membeku di atas tombol _akhiri_, aku kaget. _Pria bajingan._

Aku meletakkan ponsel ke telinga dan menjawab dengan galak, "Halo?"

Gadis ini sepertinya tersinggung. "_Siapa ini_?" tanyanya.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku balik.

Dia tidak senang mendengar nadaku. _Bagus kalau begitu_. "_Aku yang bertanya duluan_," jawabnya.

Sepertinya ini salah seorang teman tidur Sasuke. Aku sangat marah, dan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengacaukan malamnya. Aku langsung berkata, "Aku pacar Sasuke."

Ada sebuah keheningan mengikuti ucapanku. "_Pacar?_" gadis itu akhirnya bicara. "_Dia__ bilang dia tidak punya pacar._"

"Kalau begitu, dia berbohong," ucapku licik. "Kami sudah seminggu berpacaran." Aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku. Naruto menahan tawa di balik telapak tangannya, dan aku memelototinya — ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku marah. Ino menatapku, mulutnya menganga, sama herannya denganku.

"_Oh_," jawab gadis itu, dan dia mendesah keras.

"Ya, ya, asal kau tahu saja, dia berbohong padamu," lanjutku masam.

"_Oh!_" Dia terdengar kaget. "_Aku bukan pacarnya. Aku adiknya_."

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa ditimpuk batu seberat lima ton. Kemarahanku perlahan-lahan digantikan dengan kekagetan. "Adiknya?"

"_Ya, aku Rin. Apa ini Karin?_"

Tunggu dulu!

"Karin?" Aku kembali bersiap untuk mengamuk. Dia terkesiap.

"_Oh sial, aku minta maaf. Aku bersumpah, terkadang aku tidak berpikir sebelum bicara. Tapi, aku sempat berpikir suaramu juga tidak terdengar seperti Karin _..." Dia terdengar panik. Aku mendengar suara laki-laki di belakangnya — aku tidak yakin apakah itu suara Sasuke atau bukan, tapi dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan untukku. "_Ini Sasuke. Aku minta maaf, oke?_" Aku sudah mendidih.

"_Halo?_" Suara Sasuke terdengar hati-hati; aku ingin tahu apa dia mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Siapa Karin?" tuntutku langsung. Dia terdiam sejenak.

"_Temanku_," Sasuke menjawab pelan.

"Lalu kenapa adikmu berpikir seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai pacarmu adalah Karin?" Biasanya, aku tidak akan pernah bilang kalau aku mengaku sebagai pacarnya — karena itu jelas tidak akan terjadi — tapi, aku sangat marah, sampai-sampai aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku membanting uang di atas meja dan langsung melangkah keluar dari restoran agar aku tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain karena kemarahanku. Ino dan Naruto terdiam melihatku, mata mereka melebar ketakutan.

"_Ini bukan ... itu ... Oh, Tuhan, Sakura, ini rumit_," desisnya. "_Tapi, aku bisa menjelaskannya_."

"Ayo jelaskan," ucapku dingin.

"_Karin itu gadis yang dulu pernah kudekati _..."

"Dulu?" selaku.

"_Ya _..."

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanyaku.

"_Tidak_."

"Kau menidurinya?"

Sejenak dia berhenti bicara. "_Sakura ._.."

"Hanya itu yang ingin kuketahui." Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Aku tidak peduli ... Aku tidak peduli ... Aku tidak peduli ... Dia hanya permainan ... hanya tipuan ..._

"_Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Rin. Dia pikir kami masih dekat. Sakura, aku bersumpah aku belum pernah menemuinya sejak aku bertemu denganmu_."

Aku memutar mata. _Yang benar saja!_ Jadi, dia tidak lagi meniduri gadis bernama Karin ini selama berapa lama? Seminggu?

Aku merasa bimbang antara memaafkannya — dan terus melanjutkan permainan konyol ini — atau langsung membeberkan tentang taruhannya sekarang. Tapi, kemudian ada sebuah percikan jahat dalam diriku. Kalau aku ingin membeberkan tentang taruhan, aku harus berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Baiklah."

Dia kaget. "_Baiklah?_"

"Ya, Sasuke, baiklah," ucapku manis. "Kalau kau bilang kau tidak lagi menemuinya, aku percaya padamu." Aku kagum dengan perubahan suasana hatiku yang tiba-tiba ini.

Dia menghela napas lega. "_Syukurlah_."

"Aku akan membiarkanmu bergabung kembali bersama adikmu," ucapku cepat.

"_Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?_" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, Sasuke." Aku harap ucapanku tidak terdengar terlalu dipaksakan. "Aku akan bicara lagi denganmu nanti."

"_Hn, oke_."

Kami menutup telepon; saat aku kembali ke dalam restoran, aku melihat Ino dan Naruto masih duduk di meja sambil mengobrol. Mereka mungkin sedang membicarakanku. Ino sudah memegang segelas penuh _margarita_ lagi — _oh, Tuhan!_ Aku langsung menyelipkan ponsel jauh ke dalam tasku, di tempat di mana Ino tidak akan menemukannya dan berjalan mendekat.

Saat Ino melihatku, matanya langsung melebar. Aku duduk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi dia dengan cepat mulai memburuku. "Oh, Sakura! Apa itu tadi? Apa yang jawaban telepon itu pelacurnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Itu adiknya. Tapi, adiknya bilang aku salah seorang dari pelacurnya."

"Tidak mungkin!" Aku mengangguk. "Dia memanggilmu pelacur?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tidak, tapi dia bertanya apa aku ini Karin," jawabku.

"Siapa itu Karin?" tanya Ino keras, suaranya terdengar di seluruh restoran. Dia terlihat marah sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya. "Persetan dengan semua ini, aku akan menelepon Sai."

"Lupakan saja, Ino," ucapku tenang.

"Dia tidak boleh tidur dengan gadis-gadis lain saat dia mencoba menidurimu," jelasnya.

Aku memutar mata, tapi tetap berusaha mengurangi emosinya. "Dia bilang dia tidak lagi menidurinya."

"Ya, dan dia pria yang _jujur_," cemoohnya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Sai?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk menendang bokong Sasuke." Dia menarik ponselnya keluar dan mulai menelepon.

"Ino! Hentikan!" Aku meraih paksa ponselnya — kali ini aku berhasil. Dia sepertinya siap untuk meledak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutunya.

"Menghentikanmu melakukan kebodohan. Tidak penting bagiku kalau dia meniduri gadis-gadis lain," jawabku, dan nuraniku langsung berteriak: _Ya, itu penting_. Ini membuatku kesal dan menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain.

"Ya, itu penting," jawab Ino, dan dia menoleh menatap Naruto, berusaha mendapatkan dukungannya. "Naruto, bilang padanya aku benar."

Naruto kelihatan tidak senang diikutsertakan dalam percakapan kami. Ekspresinya mengatakan 'aku bilang juga apa'. "Jangan libatkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

Rasanya aku perlu menegaskan beberapa hal pada Ino. "Tidak masalah kalau dia tidur dengan orang lain," ucapku marah. "Karena _aku_ tidak akan tidur dengannya."

"Ya, dan kau tidak berguna, kau tahu itu, Naruto?" Ino dengan cepat menambahkan. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Oke, kita perlu menyusun rencana baru. Kau terlalu baik—"

"Ino, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya malam ini?" tanyaku. Semua ini benar-benar membuatku kelelahan. Aku datang ke sini untuk minum _margarita_ dan bersantai, dan omong kosong ini menghasilkan efek sebaliknya.

"Baiklah," dia akhirnya mengalah. "Tapi, aku akan bilang tentang ini pada Sai. Dan kau harus mentraktirku segelas _margarita_."

* * *

Aku memeriksa ponselku saat berada di dalam lift. Ada sebuah pesan datang dari Sakuke — isinya singkat, dan sederhana.

_Maafkan aku. - Sasuke_

Aku mengerutkan kening saat membacanya. Maaf untuk apa? Maaf karena menjadi pria brengsek? Menjadi gigolo? Aku memilih untuk melemparkan ponselku kembali ke dalam tas dengan cemberut.

Aku sangat terluka, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur malam ini, namun aku masih mencobanya. Aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan masuk ke bawah selimut, aku tergoda untuk menenggak beberapa butir _NyQuil_ dan segera tertidur pulas. Setidaknya, itu bisa memastikanku untuk tidak mimpi berhubungan seks dengan Sasuke ... _shannaro_, mimpi seks! Aku berguling sambil mengerang.

Aku terkejut saat ponselku tiba-tiba berdering di meja samping tempat tidurku. Pikiranku langsung menuju Sasuke. _Shannaro!_ Tidak mungkin aku sanggup bicara dengannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku kembali berguling untuk mengambil ponsel dan menyipitkan mata menatap layar. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal yang berasal dari luar kota muncul di sana. Walaupun aku tahu ini bukan nomor Sasuke, tapi kegelisahanku tetap saja belum kunjung reda.

"Halo?" jawabku.

Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang sana. "_Apa ini Sakura?_"

"Siapa ini?" Aku duduk sedikit lebih tegak di tempat tidur, merasa bingung.

"_Ini Rin._"

"Rin? Adiknya Sasuke?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. "_Ya_."

Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. "Um, oke. Hai," ucapku canggung.

"_Hai, Sakura,_" sahutnya. Dia tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "_Dengar, aku meneleponmu untuk meminta maaf. Aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian tadi._"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?" tanyaku tidak mengabaikannya.

"_Oh, aku mendapatkannya dari ponsel Sasuke-_nii_ saat dia tidak lihat._"

_Ah. Itu masuk akal ... sedikit._

"Oh, oke."

"_Jadi, ya,_" dia melanjutkan, "_Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu ... Karin. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir_."

Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. "Oh. Ya, itu bukan masalah besar," bohongku dengan santai.

"_Tidak, tidak_," dia cepat-cepat membantah. "_Itu masalah besar. Aku yakin kau pasti berpikir aku ini orang yang menyebalkan_."

Aku memutuskan untuk bercanda dengannya, meskipun aku tidak tahu orang macam apa dia dan bagaimana dia akan bereaksi. "Ya, mungkin _sedikit _menyebalkan."

Aku mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "_Aku rasa aku pantas menerimanya_."

"Ini hanya lelucon, Rin," jawabku.

"_Oh_."

Sebuah jeda panjang dan canggung mengikuti ucapannya. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"_Dengar_," akhirnya dia bicara, "_Apa artinya Sasuke-_nii_ untukmu?_"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Aku benci melihat gadis-gadis terluka karenanya, Sakura ... dan kau sepertinya gadis yang baik. Aku yakin itu_."

Seandainya saja dia tahu bagaimana hubungan nyataku dengan Sasuke, dia mungkin akan muak dengan kami berdua. Untung saja dia tidak tahu.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," jawabku. Aku pikir tidak ada gunanya menceritakan taruhan itu pada Rin, biar saja Rin berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. "Kau pikir dia akan menyakitiku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mendesah. "_Sasuke-_nii_ punya kehidupan yang sulit, Sakura_." Menarik sekali ... "_Dia biasanya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang wanita untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi aku pikir ini ada pengaruhnya dengan kematian ibu kami._"

Aku tiba-tiba merasa senang, karena informasi akan segera terungkap dalam waktu dekat. Aku penasaran dengan setiap detail alasan kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dan berharap agar aku tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat.

"_Apa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini?_"

"Belum ..."

Rin kembali mendesah dan tiba-tiba mengubah topik, membuatku kecewa. "_Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan akhir pekan ini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._"

_Shannaro_. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku.

"Entahlah," jawabku jujur.

"_Kau ingin pergi keluar besok malam? Ada sebuah klub malam kecil di sini. Sasuke-_nii _akan membantu Bibi Keiko memindahkan barang besok — dia mendesain ulang ruang keluarga." _Siapa Bibi Keiko? "_Tapi_," lanjutnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab, "_Dia mungkin tidak akan senang kalau tahu aku meneleponmu. Atau mengotak-atik ponselnya ... tapi kau tahu, aku adiknya. Aku harus menyeleksi pacarnya_."

Aku tertawa. "Apa kau berusaha membuatku gugup?" tanyaku. Tidak masalah dia setuju denganku atau tidak — lagi pula, aku tidak punya masa depan dengan Sasuke.

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak!_" jawabnya cepat. "_Aku sudah bilang — aku tahu kau gadis yang baik, dan firasatku biasanya tidak pernah meleset_."

Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa punya firasat seperti itu tentangku, dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku. Tapi, dia sepertinya gadis yang baik dan jelas tidak setuju dengan perilaku Sasuke. Aku penasaran semarah apa Sasuke saat dia tahu aku dan adiknya nongkrong di belakangnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat memikirkan ini. "Baiklah," aku setuju. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** (c) **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**a/n:**_

**_Cosmopolitan _atau _cosmo_: sejenis minuman beralkohol dengan _vodka _sebagai cairan alkohol utamanya.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Sasuke tidak meneleponku besoknya. Jujur saja, aku berharap dia memohon-mohon di kakiku sekarang, tapi aku tidak seberuntung itu. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi aku masih sedikit kesal dengannya dan aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekarang hari Jumat — akhir pekan — dan walaupun dia sudah bilang akan berkunjung ke Konoha, namun aku belum mendengar kabar darinya. Dan ini tidak luput dari perhatianku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar akan datang atau tidak. Mungkin dia sudah muak denganku ... mungkin dia sudah menyerah.

Tapi, aku belum selesai dengannya. _Belum, sama sekali _— nuraniku cekikikan tanpa henti. Malam ini aku akan bersenang-senang. Aku akan mendapat sekilas kisah kehidupan Sasuke dari adiknya sendiri. Kalau aku beruntung, aku akan mendapat banyak informasi tentangnya.

Aku menerima pesan setelah makan siang, dan aku malu sendiri karena berharap pesan itu dari Sasuke. Dengan cemberut, aku mengecek layar ponsel — ini dari Sai.

_Ino bilang padaku Sasuke kembali bersikap bajingan. Aku minta maaf. -Sai_

Isi pesannya terdengar tulus, tidak seperti Sai yang biasa. Dengan penasaran, aku membalas: _Aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya bersikap lebih baik. -Sakura_

_Dia benar-benar orang baik, hanya sedikit ... keterbelakangan mental kalau berurusan dengan masalah pergaulan. -Sai_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Sebelum aku sempat menanggapi, Sai sudah kembali mengirim pesan: _Aku rasa kau cocok dengannya. Menurutku dia sudah mulai merasa bersalah. -Sai_

_Bagus kalau begitu, memang seharusnya dia merasa bersalah. -Sakura_

Sai tidak membalasnya. Entah dia sedang sibuk atau lupa dengan percakapan kami, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Pikiranku terfokus pada pertemuanku dengan Rin malam ini. Aku agak cemas, tapi aku tidak tahu _kenapa_.

Aku segera pulang setelah selesai bekerja dan bersiap-siap. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk berdandan; rambutku tergerai lurus, aku mengenakkan celana jins ketat dan sepatu hak tinggi dengan blus longgar. Aku menikmati makanan cepat saji dalam perjalanan.

Setelah sampai di Suna, aku menelepon Rin dan memintanya untuk memberi petunjuk arah menuju klub yang dia maksud. Dia sudah sampai di sana, sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku. Saat jarakku semakin dekat, sarafku menegang sepuluh kali lipat. Perutku berpilin.

Sekarang masih pukul setengah delapan malam, tapi tempat ini sudah penuh. Sepertinya ini adalah klub favorit di Suna. Aku berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh yang berkeringat, musik yang menggelegar dan lampu remang-remang. Sulit untuk membuat jalan, dan meskipun Rin sudah mengatakan dia mengenakkan gaun biru dan berada di dekat _bar_, aku mulai khawatir tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Tapi ketakutanku langsung reda; aku melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pendek gelap sedang menyesap minuman warna-warni. Dia bersandar ke meja _bar_ dan sepertinya dia juga mencari-cari seseorang. Matanya bertemu denganku dan untuk sesaat kami saling berpandangan, tak seorang pun dari kami bereaksi. Tapi, gaunnya memberitahuku gadis ini adalah dia, dan aku melangkah mendekat. Dia tersenyum saat jarak kami semakin dekat.

"Apa kau Rin?" tanyaku, dan dia menyeringai.

"Kau pasti Sakura!"

Dia sangat antusias, senyumnya sangat lebar. Aku tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, tapi dia membuatku kaget, segera setelah dia meletakkan minumannya di atas meja _bar_, dia langsung memelukku erat. Aku dengan canggung membalas pelukannya, mataku melebar, sampai dia melepaskanku.

Dia kembali mengambil minumannya, sama sekali tidak canggung dengan situasi ini. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya.

"Um, ya. Aku juga." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa; aku merasa canggung. Matanya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, begitu pula dengan hidung dan dagunya. Dia sangat cantik, dan ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkanku.

"Kau cantik," ucapnya tiba-tiba, dan wajahku memerah panas. "Kau mau minum?"

Segelas minuman sepertinya ide yang bagus ... lagi pula, aku ingin bersantai. Rin melambaikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian _bartender_ dan aku segera memesan _cosmo_.

Dia kembali melihatku. "Jadi," ucapnya santai, "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-_nii_?"

"Um, aku bertemu dengannya di klub," akuku.

"Oh. Jadi, kau sering keluar malam?"

"Tidak juga. Itu baru pertama kalinya aku keluar setelah beberapa lama ..." Tiba-tiba aku terpikir, "Apa Sasuke tahu kita di sini?"

"Oh, tidak," dia dengan cepat meyakinkanku sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bilang padanya. Apa kau bilang padanya?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Dia tidak tahu kalau begitu." Dia tersenyum malu-malu melihatku. "Maaf, dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Dia menguliahiku habis-habisan semalaman setelah menutup telepon." Rin memutar matanya.

Aku terkejut mendengar informasi ini ... dan sangat tertarik, tentu saja. "Dia bilang apa?"

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Oh, dia bilang aku tidak boleh lagi menjawab teleponnya." Dia kembali memutar mata. Sepertinya hanya ini yang mau dia bocorkan. Aku harus menggali lebih dalam ...

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu informasi apa yang kuharapkan akan terungkap. Aku hanya ingin ... sesuatu, _shannaro_!

Dia terlihat bersalah saat bicara. "Dengar Sakura, tentang itu ... aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa," ucapku cepat. Aku ingin dia tahu, dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. "Kami baru berkencan seminggu. Jadi, Rin, kalu dia sudah selingkuh, aku ingin tahu tentang itu sekarang ... Kau mengerti, kan, maksudku? Sebelum semuanya berjalan terlalu serius." Aku berdiri gelisah saat mengucapkan ini dan Rin sepertinya ragu-ragu, pikirannya terpecah.

Akhirnya, dia mendesah. "Sakura, aku menyukaimu," ucapnya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia melanjutkan. "Tapi Sasuke-_nii_, orangnya ... rumit. Aku belum pernah melihatnya punya pacar sebelum ini." Ini kedengarannya tidak bagus. Dia kembali mendesah keras. "Dengar, apa kau pernah punya _firasat _tentang sesuatu?"

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi aku yakin dia sedang menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia kelihatan murung, jelas terlihat kalau dia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Aku kembali membawa pembicaraan kami ke topik semula. "Jadi, dia meniduri Karin, Rin?" Aku bertanya blak-blakan.

Matanya sedikit melebar karena pertanyaan tidak senonohku. Dia terlihat malu saat menjawab — malu karena Sasuke? "Dia berencana untuk bertemu dengannya tadi malam," akhirnya Rin mengaku.

_Aku tahu itu._ Aku tidak ingin marah — aku ingin berpura-pura kalau aku sudah mengantisipasi ini — tapi upayaku sia-sia. Aku bisa merasakan kemarahanku menggelegak, rahangku mengeras, dan dadaku terasa sesak. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, aku langsung menegak habis _cosmo_-ku sebelum memesannya lagi. Rin sedikit kasihan melihatku.

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau ini bukan masalah — mengatakan padanya aku tidak peduli — tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku menggigit bibir, takut-takut kalau aku mengucapkan satu kata saja, aku akan mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah ke seluruh orang yang berada di sini.

Kenapa aku membiarkan Sasuke memengaruhiku seperti ini? Dasar bajingan.

"Sakura ..." Rin dengan lembut meraih pergelangan tanganku, berharap untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi, dia _tidak_ bertemu dengannya." Ucapan Rin tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tidak, tidak sedikit pun. Rin kembali mendesah. "Tahu tidak, aku sebenarnya ingin membenci Sasuke-_nii_ karena ini, tapi, aku tidak bisa. Dia selalu kesulitan untuk dekat dengan orang lain, Sakura. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain untuk dekat dengannya. Aku tahu kau tidak paham maksudku, tapi ... dia bukan orang jahat, aku berani sumpah."

Ya, ya. Percakapanku sebelumnya dengan Sai kembali berputar dalam benakku dan aku ingin memutar mata karena ucapan mereka sama. Kalau memang dia seorang pria baik-baik, lalu kenapa dia membuat taruhan pada seorang gadis tidak bersalah sepertiku?

_Bartender_ menyerahkan _cosmo-_ku yang kedua dan aku langsung menegaknya habis. Rin dan _bartender _mengangkat alis mereka saat melihatku — aku sudah bisa merasakan efek dari alkohol yang kuminum.

"Lagi?" tanya _bartender_. Aku mengangguk dan dia mengambil segelas lagi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sakura?" Rin terdengar khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin kau sebaiknya minum pelan-pelan."

Pelan-pelan? Dia beruntung aku belum minum gelas yang keempat sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin." Ucapanku keluar seperti paksaan. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

Dia kelihatannya tidak senang. "Apa kau akan meninggalkan Sasuke-_nii_?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Apa dia serius? "Kau akan meninggalkannya, kan, kalau jadi aku!" bentakku. Dia terlihat canggung, jelas tidak mengharapkan reaksi seperti ini dariku.

Kalau aku jujur dengan diriku sendiri, aku tahu Sasuke akan bertindak seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan kemarahan mengendalikan situasi.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

"Aku rasa begitu," Rin akhirnya mengaku. Dia terdengar kecewa. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin dia menyakitimu, itu sebabnya aku mengatakan semua ini padamu. Aku adik yang jahat." Sekarang dia terlihat sangat sedih. _Oh, bagus sekali, Sakura_.

Aku rasa aku harus menghiburnya. Lagi pula, bukan salahnya juga kakaknya seorang bajingan.

"Kau bukan adik yang jahat, Rin," ucapku sambil menghela napas. "Hanya saja ... ini membuatku kesal. Tapi, hubungan kami secara _teknis_ belum eksklusif," akuku. "Sebenarnya, aku bukan pacarnya. Aku bilang begitu hanya karena aku kesal ada seseorang seperti Karin menjawab teleponnya ..." Aku merasa sangat bodoh, tapi Rin sama sekali terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

_Bartender_ menyerahkan segelas _cosmo_ lagi padaku dan menawari Rin minuman lagi. Aku minum lebih pelan, berharap dapat mengurangi ketegangan dan tidak berakhir dengan tersungkur di lantai.

Aku iseng-iseng berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Rin kalau aku bercerita tentang taruhan itu. Secara teknis, dia masih orang asing, masih tidak bisa diprediksi. Dia bisa saja membantuku, seperti Sai, atau dia akan segera memberitahu Sasuke tentang semua ini. Rin tidak akan senang, aku yakin itu ... tapi apa dia setuju dengan semua permainan yang kulakukan?

Tapi, itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke terlihat semakin bajingan di mata Rin. Semarah apapun aku padanya, aku tidak akan melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Pada Rin.

Aku masih tutup mulut. Kami berlama-lama di _bar_, dan ini memberikan kami akses yang lebih mudah untuk memesan minuman. Aku punya firasat akan minum banyak sebelum malam berakhir. Aku ingin tahu apa Rin punya rekomendasi hotel yang bagus di sekitar sini; aku sudah merasa sedikit pusing dan malam baru saja dimulai.

"Jadi ..." Rin menatapku gugup. Setelah menghabiskan gelas ketiga _cosmo_-ku, aku mulai merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Apa kau pikir aku ... gila ... kalau aku memintamu untuk memberinya kesempatan lagi?"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Dalam keadaan normal, aku akan menjawab ya, aku akan berpikir dia sangat gila. Tapi, malam ini — atau dalam seminggu ini — tidak ada hal yang normal terjadi di hidupku.

Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan semua ini pada Rin. Aku malah menanggapi rasa ingin tahunya. "Dan kenapa aku harus memberinya kesempatan lagi?" Aku tertarik mendengar alasan Rin, tapi dia terlihat frustrasi saat menjelaskan.

"Aku punya _firasat_. Ini ... ini aneh, aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku percaya dengan firasatku. Apa kau tidak pernah punya firasat tentang sesuatu?" Dia terlihat sangat putus asa, berharap aku bisa memahaminya. Aku memutuskan untuk menghiburnya sedikit.

"Aku rasa pernah. Maksudku, kadang-kadang aku bangun tidur dan punya firasat kalau hari itu akan menjadi hari burukku ... dan kemudian ternyata hari itu benar-benar hari yang buruk bagiku." Contoh yang menyedihkan, tapi mata Rin menyala saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Benar! Tepat sekali!"

Aku tidak yakin apa maksudnya dengan _firasat_. Dia tidak tahu tentang hubungan kami, tapi aku yakin, kalau dia tahu, semuanya akan berbeda. Tapi, aku sadar ini menjadi keuntungan buatku. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa melanjutkan permainanku dengan pikiran jernih. Rin akan dengan senang hati memberikan informasi padaku tanpa curiga.

"Jadi," Rin dengan bersemangat kembali melanjutkan, "Kau sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan, kan?"

Aku tersenyum hanya untuk menenangkannya. "Ya." Dia dengan sabar menunggu jawabanku untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Dan ya, aku akan memberinya kesempatan lagi."

Dia menjerit kegirangan sebelum memelukku erat. Dia dan Sasuke seperti siang dan malam.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura." Dia menunjuk gelas kosongku. "Mau minum lagi? Kali ini biar aku yang bayar."

Minum lagi? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

* * *

Semakin malam, klub semakin penuh. Kami beberapa kali berdansa bersama — Rin menolak untuk berdansa dengan pria lain, dia bilang dia hanya mau berdansa dengan kekasihnya, Kakashi, yang berada di Tokyo. Aku memerhatikan tingkahnya dan ikut menolak tawaran berdansa dengan orang lain dan berpura-pura aku tidak tertarik pada siapa pun, kecuali Sasuke. Dia bercerita tentang sekolahnya, tentang Kakashi, tentang Tokyo; aku menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku, tentang orang tuaku, tentang Naruto dan Ino, dan sedikit tentang pernikahan.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, aku tidak bisa lagi mengingat sudah berapa gelas yang kami minum. Aku pikir Rin juga sama. Kami berdua kelewat mabuk, dan melakukan tindakan bodoh di lantai dansa, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan karena kami berdua sama sekali tidak peduli. Rin akhirnya menemukan sebuah meja kecil di sudut klub sementara aku kembali memesan minuman. Aku memberi terlalu banyak _tip_ pada _bartender_ sambil mengatakan padanya kalau dia membuat _cosmo_ terbaik se-Jepang, dan tersandung saat berjalan menuju tempat kami.

Rin menerima minumannya dengan penuh antusias dan kemudian bersikeras mencicipi minumanku, lalu berseru, "Oh! Ini _cosmo_ terbaik di dunia!"

Aku memutuskan, saat ini juga, aku mencintai gadis ini. Aku memikirkan cara untuk membuat Sasuke mabuk, dan memintanya menikahiku ke kapel terdekat, agar aku bisa menjadikan Rin saudaraku untuk selamanya.

Dalam keadaan mabuk, aku membuat pengakuan padanya. "Rin, aku benaaaar-benaaaaar menyukai kakakmu."

Dia membalas ucapanku, "Aku tahu, dia juga benaaaaar-benaaaaar menyukaimu."

"Tidaaaak. Dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Sakura, percayalah padakuuuuu ... Kalau kau melihaaaatnya setelah aku bicara denganmuuu, kau akan tahu persis apa yang kubicarakan." Dia hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat bicara.

"Dia hanya menginginkan satu hal," aku merengek.

"Ya, Sakuraaa, tetapi semuanya akan berubah. Aku punya fi-ra-sat, kau ingat?" Dia mengeja agar aku bisa memahaminya.

"Fi-ra-sat-mu bisa saja salah."

"Tidak, Sakura, firasatku selaaalu benar."

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rin."

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura."

"Aku harus buang air kecil," ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Oke. Aku akan pergi memesan _cosmo_. Ini benar-benar enak."

Ada antrian di kamar mandi. Aku menunggu dan kembali memikirkan pengakuan yang baru saja kulakukan tentang Sasuke dan sikapnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang pria normal, pria romantis? Pria yang tidak membuat taruhan seperti itu pada wanita mana pun. Aku benar-benar marah. _Tapi, aku beruntung — _pikirku dengan sinis. Kalau dia tidak setuju melakukan taruhan ini, pasti dia sudah pergi dengan seorang gadis cantik sekarang.

Setelah aku sudah selesai melakukan urusanku, aku melihat Rin masih berdiri di meja _bar,_ berusaha mendapatkan perhatian _bartender_ yang tampaknya sedikit kewalahan menghadapi kerumunan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku berjalan mundur, kembali ke lorong sepi, aku dengan spontan mengambil ponsel dan tanpa banyak berpikir mencari nomor telepon Sasuke.

Dia menjawab setelah dering kedua.

"Sasuke," sapaku. Suaraku terdengar seperti wanita yang baru saja disuntik botox dan mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak obat penghilang rasa sakit. Aku langsung bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Oh, Tuhan ... bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tahu aku akan menyesali ini besok.

_"Sakura?"_ Dia terdengar bingung.

"Ya, Sasuke, ini Sakura," jawabku marah. "Bukan _Karin_, tapi aku tidak akan kaget kalau kau sedang bersamanya sekarang."

_"Sakura, kau di mana?"_ tanyanya cepat, tidak mengabaikan ledakan kecilku.

"Di klub."

_"Apa kau mabuk?"_

"Tidak, Sasuke," aku berbohong dengan jengkel. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

_"Kau tidak masuk akal, Sakura. Dengan siapa kau sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang bersama seorang pria yang _benar-benar_ menyukaiku," aku kembali berbohong. Aku mati-matian ingin membuatnya marah.

_"Sakura, katakan padaku, _dengan siapa kau sekarang_,"_ ucapnya kasar, tidak ada lagi omong kosong di nada suaranya. Aku sedikit ngeri saat menyadari hanya ada satu jawaban yang akan membuatnya marah, selain mengatakan aku sedang bersama pria lain. Dan tentu saja, ini jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Dengan malas-malasan dan tersenyum mabuk aku menjawab, "Aku bersama adikmu, Sasuke. Rin."

Ada jeda di pembicaraan kami, dan aku tahu dia _pasti_ marah. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan marah? Sebagian diriku senang dia hanya di telepon dan tidak langsung berada di sini. Bahkan nuraniku yang mabuk masih bisa menyadari ini.

Rasanya waktu sudah berjalan begitu lama sebelum dia kembali bicara. _"Apa maksudmu kau bersama adikku?"_

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah bersamanya seeeemalaman ... dia lucu." Aku harus bersandar ke dinding agar tidak jatuh. Ruangan sepertinya berputar dan perutku bergejolak ... dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan memikiran Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang bersama. Tidak sepenuhnya, setidaknya.

_"Di klub mana kau, Sakura?"_ tanyanya dingin. Kalau saja aku tidak tiba-tiba mual, aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang cerdas, membuatnya kembali marah, tapi aku takut aku akan terkapar di sini, di lantai lorong. Sebuah erangan menderita keluar dari bibirku. Sasuke terdengar khawatir, _"Sakura?"_

"Aku harus ... aku harus ..." Masih ada antrian menuju kamar kecil ... sial! Dalam keadaan putus asa aku segera berlari menuju tempat sampah terdekat, dan segera mengeluarkan sisa-sisa makan malam dan _cosmopolitan_ yang kuminum. Aku menggenggam erat ponselku dan juga tempat sampah, dan sepanjang pengetahuanku, Sasuke masih berada di telepon, mendengarku mengosongkan isi perut lagi dan lagi.

Muntahanku sepertinya tidak mau berhenti. Orang-orang yang berjalan melewatiku di lorong, menatapku dengan jijik. Wajahku berkeringat, aku gemetaran, dan yang paling penting, aku mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Sasuke sudah menutup teleponnya saat aku meletakkan ponsel kembali ke telinga. Aku bisa membayangkannya memasang wajah jijik saat mendengar kekacauan tadi. Sepertinya dia muak denganku — ya, itu sebabnya dia menutup telepon. Jadi, dia tidak perlu lagi membuat alasan untuk mengakhiri ini. Karena, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Sasori, tidak ada satu hal pun tentangku yang layak untuk diperjuangkan.

Mataku rasanya perih dengan air mata yang tertahan saat aku berjalan menuju kamar kecil, berharap untuk dapat sedikit membilas mulutku sebelum kembali menuju ke tempat Rin berada.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku meringis saat mendengar Sakura muntah. Aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana sekarang. Aku bisa mendengar suara musik, suara tawa orang lain ... ada jeda singkat dan aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah selesai.

"Sakura?" tanyaku hati-hati. Dan dia kembali muntah. Sambil menghela napas, aku menutup telepon, karena aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa darinya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Dia bersama _adikku_? Bagaimana? _Kenapa?_ Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan: ini sebagian besar ulah Rin. Dengan jengkel, aku langsung mencari nomornya di ponsel, aku tahu dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa ponselnya.

Saat dia menjawab, aku langsung tahu dia sama mabuknya seperti Sakura. Bisa kurasakan darahku mendidih.

"Rin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku menuntut jawabannya. Ada suara musik keras di tempatnya berada dan kerumunan suara orang lain.

_"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan,"_ timpal Rin. _"Ada apa?"_

"Rin, di mana kau?" Suaraku terdengar rendah. Aku mengambil kunci mobil, bersiap untuk pergi menuju kemana pun mereka berada. Aku tahu klub favorit Rin di sini ... dia sering mengunjungi tempat itu. Aku pikir aku akan langsung ke sana sampai dia memberitahuku.

_"Aku ... aku di klub, Sasuke-_nii_. Di mana kau?"_

"Aku akan datang menjemputmu."

_"Tidak! Tidak boleh!"_ Dia marah dan menjerit keras di telepon.

"Persetan dengan tidak boleh. Apa kau bersama Sakura?"

Ada jeda sebelum dia bicara kembali, _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."_

"Aku baru saja meneleponnya dan, _kebetulan_, musik yang terdengar dari teleponnya sama dengan musik yang sedang bermain di tempatmu sekarang. Apa kau tahu dia sedang muntah-muntah sekarang? Apa kau bersamanya?"

Dia terdengar khawatir._ "Benarkah? Dia uhh ... dia ke kamar kecil. Dia bilang dia mau buang air kecil."_

"Di mana kau, Rin?"

_"Kami di Sharingan."_

"Aku akan sampai di sana dalam sepuluh menit." Aku menutup telepon tanpa menunggunya menanggapiku. Setelah aku sampai di klub, aku cepat-cepat mencari tempat parkir, tapi setelah berjalan mendekati pintu masuk, aku melihat Rin dan Sakura sedang duduk di pinggir jalan, di luar. Sakura memegangi kepalanya, wajahnya tersembunyi di pangkuannya sendiri, sementara Rin mengusap-usap punggung Sakura. Mereka berdua terlihat mabuk parah.

Rin melihat ke arahku dengan gelisah. Sakura tidak bergerak; aku bahkan tidak yakin dia masih sadar.

Ada sejuta hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Rin — kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan — tapi, aku hanya bisa berfokus pada Sakura yang merosot di trotoar sekarang. Dan dia marah padaku. Tentang Karin. Perutku berpilin penuh penyesalan saat aku berjongkok, menyeka rambut dari wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, pipinya basah. Apa dia menangis? Dia menghindari sentuhanku, memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku meraih lengannya dengan lembut, berharap dapat mengangkatnya dari trotoar. Terima kasih, Tuhan, Rin masih terjaga. Sebanyak apa dia minum?

"Ayo, Sakura. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang," bujukku. Dia mengerang tapi berdiri dengan goyah, memegang erat lengan dan kemejaku untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Matanya terbuka tapi dia tidak mau menatapku; dia terlihat pucat.

"Aku rasa dia minum terlalu banyak," ucap Rin gugup. _Tidak salah lagi._

"Apa yang dia lakukan di Suna?" Aku menjaga suaraku tetap pelan, tapi masih ada kemarahan yang tersirat.

"Waktu dia bilang dia akan datang, aku pikir dia tinggal di sini. Aku baru tahu dia tinggal di Konoha malam ini, Sasuke-_nii_. Aku bersumpah."

"Dan kenapa kau mengundangnya ke sini? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya ..." jawabnya lemah.

Aku mendesah. Rin selalu memaksakan dirinya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, urusanku, bagaimana pun caranya. Seharusnya aku tidak kaget lagi.

Sakura tidak bisa berjalan lurus dan membuat perjalanan ke mobil menjadi canggung. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menggendongnya, untuk menghemat waktu. Saat kami mencapai mobil, aku membantunya masuk ke kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Matanya kembali terpejam dan dia masih belum mengenaliku.

Perjalanan kembali ke rumah paman dan bibiku berlangsung canggung dan hening. Rin duduk gelisah di kursi belakang, hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, dia masih sempat bersandar ke depan dan menyeka rambut Sakura dari wajahnya sambil bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja; Sakura mengangguk lemah menanggapi dan kemudian semuanya kembali hening.

Saat Rin turun, dia langsung menjulurkan kepalanya melalui jendela pintu mobilku yang terbuka dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi aku hanya melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

Sambil tersenyum kaku, aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Rin."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan pada Sakura? Mengantarnya ke tempat penampungan sampah? Membuangnya ke sungai?

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Bukan hanya perjalanan panjang menuju Konoha, tapi memikirkan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini, membuatku resah.

Rin mendesah. Dia kelelahan, aku tahu itu, dan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat dia maju dan mencium pipiku sambil bergumam, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_nii_," lalu dia berjalan menjauh.

Tidak ada musik di dalam mobil. Hanya ada aku dan Sakura, keheningan, dan pikiran kacauku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawaku ke dalam situasi ini — Sakura bertemu keluargaku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ini sudah keluar dari zona nyamanku.

Aku ingat percakapan kami tadi malam, lewat telepon, saat dia menyebut dirinya sebagai pacarku. Aku belum pernah punya pacar lagi semenjak kelas empat SD, tapi hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan dan berbagi _snack_ di sekolah. Dan mendengar Sakura mengucapkan itu keras-keras membuatku kaget. Bahkan merasa tidak nyaman.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Dia cerdas, memiliki orientasi dalam berkarir, lucu, dan kadang-kadang galak. Dan dia bisa membuatku tahu dimana posisiku, tidak pernah ada hal yang membosankan saat aku berada di dekatnya.

Kalau aku hendak berhubungan serius dengan seorang wanita, wanita itu harus seperti Sakura. Dan mungkin suatu hari itu akan terjadi; mungkin suatu hari aku akan punya dorongan yang cukup untuk berhubungan serius dengan seseorang.

Sakura mulai bergerak di sebelahku, dan ini mengalihkan perhatianku. Saat aku melihatnya, dia sedang mengintip ke arahku dengan mata mengantuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya padaku. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Mengantarmu pulang," jawabku.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu _kencanmu_," ucapnya sinis. Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan memejamkan mata.

_Sial_. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir tak sadarkan diri sekali pun, dia masih bisa bertingkah sinis. Aku berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kalau maksudmu kencanku dengan _The Walking Dead_, ya, aku menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi kau memang menggangguku," jawabku.

Dia diam; aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah jatuh tertidur, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menguap dan berguling canggung di kursinya, berusaha melawan sabuk pengaman, dan menghadap ke jendela. "Terserah," omelnya. Aku tahu dia tidak mempercayai ucapanku, meskipun memang itu kenyataannya. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang Rin katakan padanya semalaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di rumahku. Sakura masih terjaga dan dia buru-buru keluar dari mobil sambil bergumam pelan selagi dia berdiri dengan goyah. Aku langsung keluar dan berjalan ke arahnya untuk membantu.

"Aku pikir kau mengantarku pulang," keluhnya.

"Ini pulang. _Pulang_ ke rumahku."

"Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu."

Aku agak kaget mendengar pernyataannya. "Aku punya kamar tamu," ucapku marah.

"Baiklah."

Aku membantunya masuk ke dalam rumah, menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar tidur. Dia menghentikanku, dan bersikeras ingin menyikat giginya, aku langsung mengantarnya ke kamar mandi dan memberinya sikat gigi baru. Selagi dia menyikat gigi, aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian, karena aku juga akan segera tidur setelah dia masuk kamar. Aku memberinya waktu beberapa menit, tapi dia tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi; lampu masih menyala, tapi tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Aku akhirnya mengetuk.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening.

"Sakura?"

Tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Aku mulai cemas.

"Aku masuk," teriakku sambil berdoa agar dia tidak sedang melakukan _apa-apa_, aku mendorong pintu kamar mandi sampai terbuka. Aku melihatnya duduk di toilet yang masih tertutup. Sambil mengantuk, dia mengusap wajahnya ... jelas sekali, dia masih terbangun. Untuk sesaat, aku takut dia sudah tertidur di lantai. Apa dia hanya menghindariku?

Aku masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan pintu terbuka di belakangku. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat, namun pipinya memerah. Matanya menyipit menghalau cahaya. Dia terlihat berantakan.

Dan dia masih menghindariku.

"Sakura ..." Aku kembali bicara, tapi tiba-tiba dia menyela.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku terkejut dan bingung ... "Pertanyaan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu apa."

"Tidak, Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa," jawabku jujur. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Ah, ya ... pertanyaan itu. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa berpikir aku tidak menyukainya? Apa ini sebabnya dia memusuhiku sepanjang malam?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanyaku.

Pertanyaanku membuatnya marah. "Karena di suatu hari kau mengisap payudaraku dan bertemu dengan ... _pelacur itu _... di hari berikutnya."

Sial. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah menggali kuburanku sendiri lebih dalam dan semakin dalam lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura, tapi semua yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya terluka. Aku sadar bertemu dengan Karin saat semua ini sedang berlangsung bukanlah ide yang bijaksana. Sakura membuatku sadar kalau penilaianku penuh dengan omong kosong ... tapi, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bisa saja mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak menyukainya, menyuruhnya pulang besok pagi, dan tidak akan pernah lagi menemuinya. Aku bisa menyelesaikan taruhanku dan menyakitinya dengan cara seperti itu ... atau aku bisa saja bercerita tentang taruhanku dan menyakitinya dengan cara seperti _itu_. Apapun yang kulakukan hanya akan berujung dengan melukai Sakura, sementara aku berdiri di sini memamerkan sikapku yang bajingan. Tidak ada pilihan yang mudah.

Saat bertemu dengan Sasori, dalam keadaan mabuk, aku keliru mengira semua ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku gadis yang dia maksud akan seperti ... Sakura. Bagaimana caranya gadis seperti Sakura berakhir dengan pria sepertinya? Dan mereka berkencan selama tiga bulan?

Aku seharusnya tidak membuat taruhan terhadap gadis mana pun, tidak peduli bagaimana kepribadian mereka. Ibuku mungkin akan berguling marah di kuburannya kalau sampai dia tahu. Tapi, saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan dalam keadaan cemas mencari cara untuk membantu adikku.

Sakura jelas tahu rencanaku dengan Karin — aku harus berterima kasih pada Rin karena ini — dan tidak ada gunanya berbohong sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura," ucapku pelan. Aku bersandar ke wastafel, menyesali perbuatanku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu." Aku menarik-narik rambutku, berharap bisa menarik semua omong kosong ini keluar dari hidupku.

Sakura tetap diam. Sikunya bersandar di lutut dan dia menatap tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapku akhirnya. Aku minta maaf untuk banyak hal, dan sebagian besar untuk hal yang tidak dia ketahui. "Aku kira pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah kenapa _kau_ menyukaiku?"

Dia mendengus. "Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Aku layak mendapatkan itu.

"Oke," ucapku pelan.

"Kau tidak menghormati wanita," tambahnya marah.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Melakukan apa?"

"Menemui ... _nya_."

Aku ingin mengatakan ya; aku ingin melihatnya kabur sambil berteriak dan mengamuk, membuatnya marah sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganku. Mungkin dengan cara itu, semua akan mudah untuknya.

Tapi, lidahku bicara sebelum aku sempat berpikir. "Tidak."

"Kau janji?"

_Katakan tidak, Sasuke ... menjauh darinya ... selesaikan ini ..._

Bayangan untuk menyakiti Sakura, membuatnya marah dan tidak mau melihatku lagi, membuatku sakit. Perasaan ini mengejutkanku. Kalau dia Karin, atau gadis lain, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku janji."

Dia dengan cepat berdiri dari toilet dan membuatku kaget, matanya menyala. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Dia berdiri tepat di depanku, ekspresinya begitu ... bergairah. Dia begitu dekat sehingga dadanya menyentuh dadaku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya, dia menatapku lama. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget. Dia tiba-tiba bersandar dan menciumku, ciumannya seperti orang kelaparan, tubuhnya menabrak tubuhku, dan gairah saat merasakan tubuhnya membuatku melangkah mundur ke wastafel. Botol sabun dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya jatuh berdentangan di lantai.

Tangan Sakura berada di bajuku, dia mencengkeramnya dengan kasar, dan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke bibirku. Bertentangan dengan keinginanku, aku bisa merasakan penisku mulai mengeras saat dia semakin mendorong tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, aku membalas ciumannya, hilang dalam kenikmatan yang dia tawarkan, tapi kemudian dengan tekad bulat, aku membebaskan diri dari ciumannya. Dia tercengang sejenak, mulutnya langsung menciumi leherku, dia menggigit dan menghisap kulitku yang sensitif. Mataku terpejam sambil mengerang, "Sakura ... apa yang kau ... kita harus ... kita harus berhenti."

Dia tidak menjauh. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menjauh dari bajuku, bergerak ke rambutku. Aku memegang erat meja wastafel, bertekad untuk tidak menyentuhnya agar aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh saat dia dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

Dan dia tidak mengabaikanku ... lagi.

"Sakura ..." ucapku parau.

"Ada apa?" Napasnya terdengar berat, bibirnya kembali menciumku. Aku mulai tidak tenang saat tubuhku meresponnya, kejantananku mengeras dan lidahku menyentuh lidahnya. Namun, pikiranku berteriak untuk segera menjauh, menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur — untuk menempatkan dinding di antara kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku tahu pasti, dia sedang mabuk.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" dia bernapas di bibirku.

Ya. _Benar sekali._

"Kau mabuk," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan di antara ciuman kami.

"Tidak lagi." Omong kosong, dan kami berdua tahu itu, tapi dia masih terus menyerang bibirku. Dia meraih bagian depan celana jinsku dengan sebelah tangannya, dan meraba-raba mencari kancingnya, dan aku langsung memegang tangan Sakura, menghentikan tindakannya. Dia bingung; dengan napas terengah-engah dia berkata, "Ada apa, Sasuke? Ini yang kau inginkan." Dia tidak lagi bertanya padaku kali ini. Dia memberitahuku.

"Kau mabuk," ucapku, sama-sama kehabisan napas. Dia menggeleng dengan sungguh-sungguh dan bersandar ke depan untuk menciumku lagi, tapi aku menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki untuk menjauhkan wajahku dan mendongakkan kepala. Ciumannya jatuh di rahangku.

"Aku tidak mabuk," tegas Sakura. Tangannya yang bebas meninggalkan rambutku dan membuat perjalanan menuju jinsku, dia ingin melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Aku dengan mudah menangkap tangannya dan memegang erat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, Sakura," ucapku tegas. "Kita tidak akan melakukan ini."

Suara napas kami bergema memenuhi kamar mandi. Dia melihat ke arahku, tubuhnya dengan santai bersandar padaku. Dia tidak lagi berjuang melawanku dan aku akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Dia langsung menyeka rambut dari wajahnya, mengangguk cepat sambil melangkah mundur, dan dia terlihat ... senang? Lega?

"Oke," dia setuju. "Yang mana kamarku?"

Dengan lega, aku berjalan menuruni lorong menuju kamar tamu, melihatnya saat dia masuk ke dalam. "Aku akan membawakan baju tidur untukmu," ucapku.

Dia berjalan ke pintu saat aku kembali, dan aku menempatkan pakaian di tangannya. Dia melihatku ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan-akan dia menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia ucapkan. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan memerah karena ciuman kami, dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya lagi.

Tapi dia mabuk, dan meskipun dia lah yang melemparkan dirinya padaku, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura," ucapku. Aku membungkuk dan mencium keningnya sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamarku sendiri. Dinding sudah ditempatkan di antara kami, seorang gadis cantik sudah aman, jauh dari jangkauanku.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto _(c)_ Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Sepertinya kepalaku terbangun lebih dulu sebelum bagian tubuhku yang lain terjaga. Bahkan dalam mimpiku, aku bisa merasakannya tengkorakku diketuk tanpa henti, dan ini menyakitkan sekali. Dalam mimpiku, aku mengambil sebutir _Tylenol_ dari udara dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tapi sayang, hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Aku mengerang dan berguling, tidak berani membuka mata. Aku bisa melihat bayangan sinar matahari dari balik kelopak mataku, dan merasakan panasnya di sekeliling tubuhku. Aku harus memasang tirai tebal di jendelaku nanti. Sinar matahari sialan ini _harus_ musnah.

Aku meletakkan lengan di atas mataku untuk menghalangi cahayanya. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dari suatu tempat di luar kamar tidur, dan aku langsung terperanjat. Sambil tergesa-gesa, aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyipitkan mata. Aku terkejut saat menyadari ternyata aku _tidak_ berada di kamar tidurku sendiri. Aku langsung berdiri, dan selimut terjatuh dari tubuhku. Aku terkesiap. Aku tidak pakai celana. Tidak pakai celana! Hanya ada sepotong baju kaus longgar yang menutupi tubuhku!

Aku kembali memeriksa dan _oh_, syukurlah, aku masih mengenakkan celana dalam. Denyut jantungku rasanya berhenti sejenak ketika teringat peristiwa semalam. Wajahku langsung memerah dan aku luar biasa malu.

Apa aku benar-benar menghubungi Sasuke saat mabuk? Apa kemudian aku muntah saat teleponku masih tersambung dengannya? Itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi burukku, kan? Benar, kan?

_Kau salah._

Aku mengerang dan kembali ambruk ke tempat tidur, dan ingatan semalam masih terus menghantui pikiranku. Aku muntah di telinga Sasuke dan dia datang menjemputku. Lalu aku dengan marah menginterogasinya sampai dia mau berjanji untuk tidak akan menemui Karin lagi, walaupun aku sebenarnya cukup senang dengan itu. Namun, kemudian aku mendapat ide cemerlang untuk melemparkan diri padanya. Aku tidak berencana untuk mengulanginya lagi. Tadi malam aku sangat marah, dan aku mabuk. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk sedikit mengujinya. Dia tahu aku mabuk — aku muntah di telinganya! — jadi, kemarin itu benar-benar ujian untuk mengetahui seperti apa karakternya. Apa dia mau tidur denganku, walaupun tahu aku sedang mabuk, dan memanfaatkanku begitu saja? Dia beruntung karena menarik diri, kalau tidak aku akan menendang selangkangannya.

Tapi, sekarang aku menyesali perbuatanku. Itu cara yang cepat dan mudah untuk mengetahui apakah dia benar-benar lelaki baik-baik atau tidak, dan aku tidak menyesal. Aku merasa lebih baik karena tahu dia masih punya hati nurani yang terkubur di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya. Tapi, untuk apa aku melakukan itu semua? Aku tidak peduli dia orang yang baik atau tidak. Setelah pernikahan Naruto, aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Dia bisa meniduri siapa pun yang dia mau nantinya, aku tidak akan peduli.

Tapi, aku malu. Sisi rasionalku bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya melihatku, dia sangat kecewa. Aku melemparkan diri pada Sasuke, dan dia pasti berpikir kalau aku benar-benar bersedia menyerahkan diriku padanya di kamar mandi semalam. Aku bertingkah seperti gadis mabuk ceroboh yang tidak punya harga diri. Aku bahkan rela menempatkan diriku sejajar dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menjadi teman tidurnya ... hanya untuk menguji karakter pria yang membuat taruhan untuk meniduriku. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku kembali mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup yang diiringi suara langkah kaki, tapi Sasuke tidak masuk ke kamarku. Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur selama beberapa menit sambil berharap sakit kepalaku menghilang. Aku kembali mual, tapi untungnya mualku segera hilang. Saat aku berguling, memanjat keluar dari tempat tidur, aku terkejut saat melihat segelas air dan dua butir pil bewarna putih terletak di meja, di samping tempat tidur. Aku langsung meminumnya tanpa berpikir dua kali dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian aku memasang celana jinsku yang kelewat ketat. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, aku mengenakkan baju Sasuke _lagi_ dan aku menempelkan hidungku ke lengan baju sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Shannaro_, bajunya wangi sekali. Aku akan menjadikan wangi baju Sasuke sebagai obat mabukku.

Aku membuka pintu sambil mengintip ke lorong. Aku harap ada kamar mandi di kamar ini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengambil risiko untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum punya kesempatan memeriksa penampilanku. Aku tidak tahu penampilanku seperti apa sekarang, tapi yang kutahu pasti, mabuk semalaman tidak baik untuk kulitku. Atau rambutku. Atau mataku.

Aku tidak lagi punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan ini — karena aku kembali merasa mual. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum sempat memeriksa ujung lorong. Aku membanting pintu kamar mandi sampai tertutup, membuat jeruji di ventilasi bergetar, dan nyaris tidak sampai ke toilet sebelum aku muntah-muntah. Otot perutku sakit dan berteriak protes.

Aku kembali mual dan muntah, tapi tidak ada yang keluar karena tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam perutku. Aku mengeluarkan suara erangan paling mengerikan saat memeluk toilet seperti anakku sendiri. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke seorang pria yang sangat bersih. Air di toiletnya bahkan berwarna biru steril dan wangi seperti toilet di kamar kecil pesawat.

Aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, semua martabatku, semua harga diriku, hancur seketika.

Aku ingin bicara, menyuruhnya pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dalam diam aku berdoa.

_Oh, Tuhan ... Aku janji tidak akan mabuk-mabukkan lagi. Tapi, tolong, buat dia pergi. Aku mohon—_

Pintu mengayun terbuka.

"Pergi," ucapku parau. Aku tidak mau melihatnya — aku tahu pandangan jijik di matanya akan membuatku mati karena malu.

Dia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku, tentu saja. Kapan pria pernah mendengarkan ucapan wanita? Hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah dia sudah berada di sampingku, menyeka rambut dari wajahku dan memeganginya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena kepalaku rasanya mau pecah dan perutku masih mual.

Saat mual di perutku mereda, aku terduduk di lantai dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di penutup toilet. Sasuke mulai mengusap-usap punggungku dan rasanya ... menyenangkan. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" dia akhirnya bertanya. Aku ingin mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merasa lebih baik lagi sekarang.

Tubuhku lemah, gemetaran dan berkeringat, setidaknya aku tidak lagi mual. "Aku baik-baik saja," gumamku.

"Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," ucapnya. Aku langsung berpikir tentang makanan dan ini membuatku sakit.

"Aku tidak mau," erangku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kubuatkan untukmu."

"Aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan makanan sekarang."

"Ini bukan makanan," ucapnya. "Yah, tidak persis makanan." Dia berdiri dari lantai, menarik handuk kecil dari lemari dan membasahinya di wastafel. Tiba-tiba saja, air dingin membasahi leherku dan aku merasa semakin membaik. Aku mengerang keenakan.

"Kau masih mau duduk di sini?" tanyanya. Aku masih belum beranjak dari posisi memeluk toilet.

"Aku mau mandi," gumamku. Aku merasa jijik sendiri. Aku yakin penampilanku semakin parah, terutama saat Tuan Seksi ini berada di sampingku.

"Oke, tidak usah terburu-buru," ucapnya cepat. "Kau tahu di mana semua peralatan mandinya, kan?"

Aku benar-benar harus mandi dengan air dingin. Aku berhasil mengangguk pelan, dan Sasuke menjawab, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus minum dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu." Aku masih duduk di lantai saat dia kembali dan meletakkan gelas di meja westafel. Suara klik pintu kamar mandi menjadi pertanda dia sudah kembali keluar.

Muntah membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Aku menggosok gigi dan meneguk setengah gelas air putih sebelum membuka baju dan melangkah ke bawah _shower_. Pada awalnya, aku menyalakan air dingin, tapi sensasi dinginnya menyiksaku, aku kemudian memutar kenop air menjadi air hangat dan memanjakan diri selama dua puluh menit di bawah siraman air. Aku menggunakan shampo dan kondisioner yang kutemukan di lemarinya, dan aku tidak menempatkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Aku rasa permainan ini harus kembali dimulai; tidak ada lagi bersih-bersih.

Setelah selesai, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan-pelan dan menjulurkan kepalaku keluar pintu. Aku tidak melihat Sasuke, dan langsung cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar tidur. Tubuhku hanya terbalut selembar handuk tebal. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung mengenakkan pakaianku yang kemarin dan menyisir rambut. Aku mencari-cari ponsel dan menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur. _Apa ini?_ Aku tidak kaget saat melihat selusin pesan yang kukirim pada Ino saat mabuk.

Yang membuatku kaget adalah, ada setengah lusin panggilan tak terjawab dari Rin. _Benar-benar tidak sabaran_. Aku punya firasat Sasuke tidak suka kalau kami berteman ... dan ini menjadi alasanku untuk meneleponnya kembali.

_"Sakura!"_ jawabnya. _"Aku sudah meneleponmu jutaan kali. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Aku mengernyit — jeritannya hampir membelah kepalaku menjadi dua.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku meyakinkannya. "Maukah kau sedikit mengecilkan suaramu? Kepalaku sedang sakit."

_"Ooh," _ucapnya, menurunkan nada suaranya. _"Kau masih pusing?"_

"Kau tidak?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

_"Sedikit,"_ akunya. Dia tidak terdengar pusing sama sekali dan aku iri dibuatnya. _"Aku tidak terlalu pusing. Oh, tapi Kakashi punya obat penangkal mabuk terbaik. Aku bisa memberikan resepnya kalau kau mau. Atau, ooh! Aku bisa datang dan membuatkannya sendiri untukmu!" _dia bicara dengan semangat, suaranya meninggi, membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Rin ..." aku mengerang.

_"Oops! Maaf!"_ Kali ini dia berbisik. _"Apa Sasuke-_nii_ sedang bersamamu sekarang?"_

Entah kenapa, mendengarnya berbisik, membuatku juga ingin berbisik. "Tidak. Dia di lantai bawah."

_"Apa kau pulang ke rumahnya tadi malam dan tertidur?"_

Aku menjawabnya dengan ragu, "Um, ya, sepertinya begitu."

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kau muntah-muntah di kamar kecil semalam."_

Aku mengerang mengingatnya. Dalam lima puluh tahun ke depan, saat aku mengingatnya, aku masih akan merasa malu. "Jangan ingatkan lagi," gumamku menyedihkan.

_"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini?"_ bisiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku muntah-muntah tadi pagi," bisikku kembali.

_"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin aku datang membuatkan ramuan untukmu? Aku bersumpah obat penangkal mabuk dari Kakashi benar-benar mujarab."_

"Sasuke bilang dia membuatkan sesuatu untukku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu itu obat atau bukan ..."

_"Obatnya tidak akan seampuh obatku,"_ ucap Rin yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin."

_"Tahu tidak, kami akan keluar makan malam bersama paman dan bibiku hari ini. Kau sebaiknya ikut!"_

Astaga. Sasuke akan kehilangan akal kalau aku ikut menemui keluarganya ... dan, ironisnya, ide ini terdengar semakin menggiurkan. Ini akan menunjukkan padanya kalau ...

Tapi, aku juga ragu.

"Entahlah, Rin," jawabku. "Aku tidak tahu apa Sasuke sudah siap untuk itu atau belum."

Rin mendengus. _"Dia harus siap,"_ balasnya. _"Kalau kita menyerahkan semua ini padanya, dia tidak akan pernah mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Lagi pula, _aku _yang mengundangmu."_

"Tapi, aku tidak punya pakaian bersih di sini. Aku tinggal di Konoha," protesku.

_"Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku punya banyak pakaian di sini. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu siang ini."_

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, aku terkesiap sebelum buru-buru berbisik, "Sasuke mengetuk pintu, aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti," dan menutup telepon. Aku bergegas berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sasuke mengenakkan baju kaus putih berlengan panjang, dan celana jins biru gelap, rambutnya berantakan. Dia membawa segelas minuman kental berwarna kekuningan.

"Kau baik-baik saja di sini?" tanyanya santai. "Kau tidak keluar-keluar."

"Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menatap minuman di tangannya dengan waspada, berharap itu bukan untukku. Tapi, aku tahu pasti minuman itu untukku. "Apa itu?"

"Sahabat barumu," jawabnya sambil mendorong gelas ke arahku. Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya," protesku.

"Kau tidak boleh menilai minuman ini sebelum mencobanya," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku akan muntah lagi."

"Coba minum dulu," ucapnya.

"Tidak."

"Sakura ..."

Oh, Tuhan, aku senang mendengarnya mengucapkan namaku. Terutama saat nada suaranya terdengar penuh ancaman.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminumnya _satu _teguk. Tapi, kalau rasanya tidak enak, aku tidak akan meminumnya lagi. Aku rasa perutku belum bisa menerimanya."

"Coba saja," dengusnya. Aku perlahan-lahan mengambil gelas dari tangan Sasuke dan mengendusnya. Minuman ini lebih encer dari _smoothie_. Aku mencicipinya sedikit, dan rasanya ... enak. Benar-benar enak!

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresiku, Sasuke tersenyum lebar, matanya membara menatapku. Dia terlihat puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau suka?" tebaknya. Aku memutuskan untuk mematahkan kesombongannya.

"Tidak juga," ucapku tak acuh. Dia menjawabku dengan senyuman lebar, dia tahu aku berbohong. Dan aku tiba-tiba ingin membuang minuman ini dan melompat memeluknya seperti wanita gila. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Aku sadar kami masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa canggung. Haruskah aku mengundangnya masuk ke dalam? Ke dalam kamar tamu _miliknya_?

Dia menyelamatkanku dari kesulitan. "Um, aku punya sereal dan lainnya di bawah kalau kau mau makan." Dia tiba-tiba terlihat kikuk, dan aku menduga ini bukan rutinitas normal baginya. Berapa banyak wanita yang mendapat kehormatan tinggal semalaman dan bergabung dengannya untuk makan siang di keesokan hari?

"Tidak, terima kasih," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku sebaiknya tidak makan dulu." Aku mengangkat gelas ke arahnya, untuk menunjukan ini lebih dari cukup. "Minuman apa yang kau buat ini?" tanyaku.

"Itu campuran pisang, susu, dan madu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Itu saja?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Apa ini akan mengurangi pusingku?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Jus tomat sebenarnya juga akan membantu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan mau meminum campuran pisang, susu, tomat dan madu."

Aku mengangguk. "Pemikiran yang bagus, Sascakes." Dia tampak sedikit rileks saat aku menyebut julukannya.

Kecanggungan masih mengiringi kami saat menuruni tangga. Aku merasa seperti penyusup di rumahnya, seperti tamu yang tidak diundang yang tidak mau pulang-pulang. Aku penasaran dia berpikir apa tentangku. Mungkin aku benar-benar membuatnya jengkel; tapi itu masuk akal mengingat semua hal yang telah kulakukan padanya sampai sejauh ini.

Kepalaku masih sakit. Aku duduk di sofa dan menopang kakiku di atas meja — Sasuke menatap lama kakiku sebelum diam-diam mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Aku perlahan-lahan menyesap minumanku, memaksa diri untuk bersantai. Aku ingin terlihat rileks, seolah-olah berada di rumahnya membuatku merasa nyaman.

Aku tidak tahu apakah usahaku ini berhasil atau tidak. Dia menghilang ke dapur dan aku menyalakan TV. Beberapa menit kemudian dia duduk di sampingku sambil menghela napas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyaku santai.

Dia mengusap wajahnya. Dia terlihat lelah. "Aku akan makan malam dengan keluargaku," ucapnya. "Dengan Rin." Matanya berkedip melihatku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan padanya kalau Rin mengundangku ikut. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang, aku menimbang-nimbang akan seperti apa reaksinya. Aku tidak ingin dia panik ... aku merasa gugup.

Aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pengecut.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku meneguk cepat minumanku, mencoba menutupi tanganku yang gemetaran. Kenapa dia bisa memberikan efek seperti ini padaku? Ini gila.

"Ya," dia setuju tanpa sadar. "Kalian berdua sepertinya akrab."

"Siapa, aku dan Rin?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya."

"Ya, dia gadis yang baik," jawabku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Suna tadi malam?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya.

"Nongkrong dengan Rin." _Sudah jelas, kan?_

"Dia meneleponmu?"

"Dia meneleponku untuk meminta maaf," jelasku.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia memanggilku Karin."

"Oh." Dan dia terdiam. _Ha!_ Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh Tim Haruno.

"Ya, um ... maaf aku meneleponmu saat mabuk," aku meminta maaf dengan canggung. Aku masih merasa sangat bodoh, terutama karena muntah di telinganya. Kemudian, aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan "Tahu tidak, sewaktu kau menutup teleponku tadi malam, aku pikir kau melakukannya karena kau jijik denganku. Aku pikir kau ... sudah bosan denganku."

Sasuke terkejut melihatku. "Aku menelepon Rin," dia membela diri, seolah-olah aku tidak tahu itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Sakura, aku rasa tidak seorang pun pria waras akan bosan denganmu," ucapnya serius. _Oh, kau membuatku tersipu malu, Tuan Sascakes._

Aku tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar tulus bicara seperti ini atau dia hanya ingin melancarkan akal bulusnya untuk memenangkan taruhan. Sebagian diriku tidak ingin tahu kebenarannya. "Um, terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

Dia menempatkan tangannya di lenganku dan aku bisa merasakan ... getaran ... yang sama merasuki tubuhku. Rasanya seperti tergelitik. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini lagi semenjak guru Sejarah SMP-ku menggendongku ke ruang kesehatan saat pergelangan kakiku terkilir. Dan ini membuatku kaget. Aku naksir Uchiha Sasuke. _Shannaro_.

Tapi, gadis mana pun akan naksir dengannya. Dia tampan dan dipersenjatai dengan senyum yang menawan. _Gender_ kami yang malang tidak akan berdaya melawan jenis amunisi ini ... dan ini menakutkan, karena aku tahu dia mampu melakukan apa saja. Syukurlah Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka tentang taruhan itu, kalau tidak aku sudah tewas.

"Aku serius," lanjutnya. "Jangan pernah meragukan dirimu, Sakura. Oke?" Aku hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi. Dia kembali bertanya dengan ragu, "Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu hari ini?"

Perutku sudah kosong, aku sudah mandi, dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyesap obatku. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kami lakukan, begitu pula denganku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mengulangi mantraku. _Apa yang akan Ino dan Sai lakukan ... Apa yang akan Ino dan Sai lakukan ..._

Oh, Tuhan, aku harap mereka ada di sini memberikan saran. Aku merasa tersesat tanpa ada dua orang konspirator yang memasok ide-ide gila mereka padaku setiap lima detik. Mungkin kalau aku menelepon Ino dan memberinya kabar terbaru, dia akan mengirimkan saran lewat pesan setiap saat.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ponselku berada di lantai atas, bermil-mil jauhnya. Sekarang, aku sendirian.

"Kita bisa menonton film," saranku. _Film apa yang dibenci semua pria ... aha! _Chick flick! "Oh! Aku dengar di Suna ada bioskop yang menayangkan film-film lama. Aku sudah lama ingin sekali menonton film _He's Just Not that into You._" Aku berkata jujur; Sasori akan jatuh mati sebelum dia pergi menontonnya.

Sasuke terlihat bingung. "Tentang apa itu?"

"Oh, itu tentang gadis-gadis yang menyukai pria dan mereka tidak bisa membaca tanda-tanda kalau pria itu tidak menyukai mereka." _Shannaro_. Aku sepertinya baru saja mendeskripsikan hidupku sendiri pada Sasuke. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku tidak seperti mereka — aku _tahu_ Sasuke tidak menyukaiku.

Sasuke mengernyitkan wajahnya — dan dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau saja aku sedang tidak mengkhawatirkan reaksinya — dan dia setuju. "Oke."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Biar aku ambil ponselku untuk melihat jadwal tayangnya." Aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga sebelum dia sempat menjawab, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menelepon Ino.

Saat sampai di kamar, aku langsung menghubungi Ino, tapi kemudian aku cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya. _Shannaro_! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mendengarku meneleponnya? Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sebagai gantinya, aku langsung mengetik pesan.

_Celaka — aku ada di kandang singa sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? -Sakura_

Aku mengakses internet dan melihat jadwal film. Setelah menemukan film yang kucari, aku menerima pesan balasan. Tidak mengherankan lagi, balasanku berasal dari Sai, bukannya Ino. Oh Tuhan, apa Ino pernah pergi ke mana saja tanpa Sai sekarang?

_Apa kau tidur dengannya? -Sai_

_Tidak! Kau bercanda? -Sakura_

_Lalu kenapa kau menghabiskan malam di rumahnya? -Sai_

_Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu aku menghabiskan malam di rumahnya? -Sakura_

_Aku seorang Confucius. Kau ingat? Aku mengetahui segalanya. -Sai_

Aku menggeleng. Ino tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Aku heran dia belum membocorkan segalanya pada Sasuke sekarang.

_Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah punya kucing? -Sai_

_Tidak, Sai. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan membeli kucing. -Sakura_

_Kita bahas ini nanti. Untuk saat ini tinggalkan saja barang-barang cewek di kamar mandinya. Semakin kotor, semakin baik. -Sai_

_Kotor? -Sakura_

_Kau tahu kan ... barang kotor apa maksudku. -Sai_

_Aku akan bilang pada Ino kalau kau mengatakan ini. -Sakura_

_Dia sedang duduk di sini. -Sai_

_Bilang padanya untuk membalas pesanku. -Sakura_

_Dia bilang dia sedang mengeringkan kukunya yang tidak berguna sekarang. -Sai_

Pfft ... kuku yang tidak berguna. Tepat sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengerti obsesinya dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

_Rin mengundangku makan malam bersama keluarganya malam ini. -Sakura_

_Oh, sial! Itu JENIUS. Apa kau butuh bantuanku? -Sai_

_Rasanya aku mengirim pesan ini pada Ino, bukan padamu. -Sakura_

_Apa Sasuke tahu kau akan ikut? -Sai_

_Umm ... tidak. Apa menurutmu aku sebaiknya menerima undangan Rin? -Sakura_

_Tentu saja kau harus menerimanya. -Sai_

_Haruskah aku takut? -Sakura_

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatku melompat kaget. _Shannaro _... aku benar-benar lupa waktu! Dia mungkin mengira aku sedang memeluk toilet lagi. Aku langsung menyelipkan ponselku ke dalam saku belakang celana, dan membukakan pintu.

"Hei," sapaku. Aku sesak napas dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ... Aku kira semua rencana licik ini membuatku gila.

"Hei," balas Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

_Aku tahu itu._

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berpikir film ini mulainya jam dua; kalau kita cepat-cepat ke sana, kita masih bisa menontonnya."

* * *

Kami masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku merasa kotor memakai pakaianku, aku bersumpah bisa mencium bau asap rokok di kainnya. Dan hak sepatuku semakin menyakiti kakiku yang sudah sakit.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Kuharap Rin membawakanku pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk malam ini. Aku masih belum mengatakan apa pun pada Sasuke kalau Rin akan datang ke rumahnya ... atau aku akan ikut makan malam dengannya. Astaga. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gugup.

"Aku akan mengantarmu mengambil mobil setelah menonton film," tawar Sasuke. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah." Keheningan merayap di antara kami. Aku tidak suka ini. "Ceritakan sesuatu tentangmu padaku," pintaku.

Sasuke melirikku. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Entahlah. Apa pun yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Dia menggeser posisi duduknya, terlihat tidak nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk memulai. "Apa warna favoritmu?"

Dia menatapku penuh tanya. "Um, biru, aku rasa."

"Bagus. Apa film favoritmu?"

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa tidak ada," akunya.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak punya satu pun film favorit?"

"Aku tidak terlalu sering menonton film," jawabnya.

"Tapi, pasti ada beberapa film yang kau suka."

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya," ucapnya.

"Pikirkan sekarang," jawabku gusar. Dia tersenyum melihatku.

"Terlalu susah, maaf," ucapnya. "Tapi, aku menyukai _The Pianist._"

"_The Pianist_? Aku belum pernah menontonnya," akuku.

"Benarkah? Kita harus menyewanya. Filmnya tentang seorang pianis Yahudi yang berjuang bertahan hidup di Perang Dunia II," jelasnya.

"Kedengarannya menyedihkan."

"Benar."

"Aku tidak suka film sedih," ucapku.

Saat berhenti di lampu merah, dia menatapku. "Lalu film apa yang kau suka, Nona Haruno?"

Hanya butuh waktu satu detik untuk menjawabnya. "Ada terlalu banyak film yang kusuka. Sebagian orang berpikir itu film bodoh, tapi film itu membuatku terhibur. Film itu membuatku tertawa." Aku meliriknya; mata Sasuke sudah beralih kembali melihat jalan.

"Sebutkan saja," ucapnya.

"_Super Troopers. Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Old School. The Big Lebowski._"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau suka_ The Big Lebowski_?"

"Ya," jawabku.

"Aku tidak tahu film semacam itu bisa membuat wanita tertarik."

"Apa kau pernah menontonnya?" tanyaku.

"Sedikit."

"Apa? Sedikit? Maksudmu kau belum pernah menonton keseluruhan filmnya? Baiklah, hentikan mobilnya sekarang," teriakku. Sasuke terlihat bingung. "Apa kau mendengar ucapanku? Putar mobilnya!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan film yang ingin kau tonton?"

"Kita akan menyewa _The Big Lebowski_ sekarang. Ini sebuah tragedi, karena kau belum pernah menontonnya. Untungnya, aku cukup baik untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini," tukasku.

"Tapi—" Sasuke tampak ragu. Aku baru saja mengambil alih kendali, memerintah seenaknya. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa sekarang.

Aku tegang, sedikit mabuk dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang putar mobilnya sebelum aku mengambil alih setir mobil."

Sasuke masih terlihat ragu, tapi dia menyeringai.

Aku tertawa dan memutar mata. "Di mana tempat penyewaan film terdekat?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya polos. "Aku sudah lupa ..."

Aku menyipitkan mata melihatnya. "Kalau kau menyayangi hidupmu, kau akan segera mengingatnya," ancamku.

"Kalau tidak apa? Kau akan mengambil alih setir mobilnya?"

"Kenapa kau masih belum memutar mobil?" tuntutku.

"Ada banyak kendaraan, Sakura! Aku tidak bisa langsung berputar."

"Kau lebih parah dari nenekku. Putar saja mobilnya dan semua orang akan berhenti," ucapku lagi.

"Kau gila?"

"Gila untuk _The Big Lebowski._ Lihat, sudah sepi! Ayo, ayo, ayo!" Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan terlihat benar-benar terhibur. Jalanan kembali ramai, kesempatan untuk memutar mobil lenyap sudah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" rengekku.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang, seolah-olah dia bicara dengan anak kecil, "Aku tidak ingin kita terbunuh gara-gara _The Big Lebowski._"

"Kalau ada film yang layak untuk membuat kita terbunuh, _The Big Lebowski_-lah filmnya."

"Kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, apa ini artinya kau akan menonton_ The Pianist_?"

"Apa? Tidak," sanggahku.

"Hei, aku sudah setuju untuk menonton _The Big Lebowski ._.."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka film sedih," protesku.

"Tapi, itu filmnya bagus," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau memijat punggungku?"

Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau serius?"

Aku meletakkan tangan di bahuku dan mengusapnya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke sambil mengerutkan kening. "Punggungku sakit," ucapku sambil cemberut. Begitu pula kakiku — mungkin dia akan memijatnya juga nanti.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya menatapku. Tatapannya begitu dalam, bersungguh-sungguh. Penuh ... arti? Aku merasa terekspos.

Sambil menggigit bibir, aku berpaling darinya. Dia menghela napas. "Kau mau menonton _The Pianist_, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku akan menonton film itu, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, hanya karena aku ingin memahami salah satu film favoritnya.

* * *

Kami berpisah di tempat penyewaan film, aku mencari _The Big Lebowski_, Sasuke mencari _The Pianist_. Filmnya tidak tertata dengan baik dan butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Saat _The Big Lebowsk_i sudah berada di tanganku, aku melihat Sasuke, dia masih mencari-cari film. Aku kembali berjalan ke bagian komedi.

Aku menemukan_ Office Space_, satu lagi film yang harus ditonton. Aku tidak yakin apakah Sasuke sudah pernah menontonnya atau belum, tapi aku rasa dia akan senang menontonnya karena dia bekerja dikantoran. Aku mengambil kotak film _Office Space_ dan membawanya menuju Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku. Dia sudah memegang_ The Pianist_ di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah film yang tak kukenal di tangan kiri. Dia langsung menempatkannya kembali di rak saat melihatku.

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat-lihat saja. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Apa kau sudah pernah menonton_ Office Space_?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, mengambil film dariku dan memeriksa sampulnya. "Belum."

Aku menarik napas berlebihan. "Oh, Tuhan, Sascakes. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu hiburan — apa yang kau lakukan sebelum bertemu denganku? Sekali pun kita tidak menonton_ Office Space_ hari ini, tapi _berjanjilah_ padaku kau akan menontonnya nanti."

"Waktuku tidak cukup untuk menonton setiap film komedi yang pernah dibuat," jawabnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Ada beberapa hal, seperti dua film komedi jenius ini, yang layak mendapatkan waktu luangmu." Aku mengangkat kedua film itu sambil melambai-lambaikannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga boleh memilih satu film lagi," ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia sudah berkeliaran mencari-cari film. Aku menghela napas dan mengikutinya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu film Stephen King?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak suka film horor."

Dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, Sasuke berkata, "Jadi, biar kuluruskan ini ... Kau hanya suka film yang penuh dengan candaan murahan dan hanya berisi sebaris dialog?"

Aku terkesiap. "Candaan film ini tidak murahan!"

"Kau perlu mengembangkan sayapmu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku suka film yang berakhir bahagia." Aku kembali cemberut.

"Sedikit variasi dalam hidup tidak akan membunuh siapa pun. Ini," dia mengambil film dari rak, "Film ini tidak terlalu mengerikan._ The Green Mile_. Filmnya bagus."

"Tentang apa?" Aku melirik kotak filmnya dan melihat Tom Hanks.

"Itu tentang sekelompok sipir penjara yang bekerja di bagian tahanan yang akan dihukum mati."

Aku mengerutkan hidung. "Kedengarannya serius."

Dia mengambil film itu dari tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan untuk menciumnya, dan menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya. Tapi, aku berusaha keras mengontrol hormon sialan ini. Melemparkan diri sekali padanya itu memalukan; melakukannya lagi dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam hanya membuatku bertingkah seperti pelacur.

"Aku rasa kau harus menonton dan melihatnya sendiri," jawabnya, dan kami bersama-sama berjalan menuju kasir.

* * *

Kami setuju untuk mengambil mobilku dan mengobrol santai dalam perjalanan. Kami sedikit membahas film dan kemudian aku bertanya pada Sasuke apakah dia mengenal kekasih Rin, Kakashi. Sasuke bilang mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu untuk makan malam selama liburan. Aku mengamatinya saat dia bicara tentang Rin. Jelas terlihat dia menyayangi adiknya, dan aku bertanya-tanya sedekat apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Usia mereka terpaut beberapa tahun — apa mereka dekat saat tumbuh dewasa? Tentu saja mereka dekat, ibu mereka meninggal, memaksa mereka untuk tinggal bersama wali mereka saat masih anak-anak.

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Ayah Sasuke. Baik dia maupun Rin tidak pernah menyebut tentang ayah mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Aku tiba-tiba sadar, ternyata aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria yang duduk di sampingku ini. Dia seperti kotak yang penuh misteri. Apa aku akan membukanya, mengungkap apa yang ada di dalamnya? Aku tidak terlalu berharap; walaupun aku akan dengan senang hati mengungkap misterinya, tapi aku tahu waktu kami terbatas. Pada akhirnya, kebenaran akan terungkap juga. Pada akhirnya, permainan ini akan berakhir.

Kami berpisah saat sampai di mobilku. Aku mengikutinya ke rumah dan tiba-tiba lapar. Setelah mual dan sakit kepala hilang, perutku protes minta makan.

Dia keluar dari mobil setelah mengambil film. Dia mempersilakanku memasuki rumah terlebih dulu dan menempatkan tangannya di punggungku. Aku kembali merasakan sensasi menggelitik, seperti aliran listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhku.

"Kau mau aku membuatkan kita makanan untuk makan siang?" tawarku. Sasuke sesaat menatapku ngeri. Aku yakin dia sedang mengingat kembali keadaan dapur di malam sebelumnya.

"Biar aku saja," dia dengan cepat meyakinkanku. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyalakan _DVD_ _player_?"

"_The Big Lebowski_?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Baiklah," ucapku. Dia menghilang ke dapur dan aku berjalan ke televisi. Aku mengintip koleksi CD-nya, dan ternyata dia sudah menyusun ulang semuanya. Aku memutar mata — berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk memastikan semuanya sudah sesuai urutan? _Terlalu lama _— pikirku. Tapi, aku membiarkannya saja kali ini, takut kematianku akan segera datang karena bermain-main dengan koleksi CD-nya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kita makan _sandwich_?" tanyanya dari dapur.

"Uh, ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mau _topping _apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau punya apa?" aku balas bertanya.

Aku memasukkan DVD film saat dia menyebutkan daftar _topping_ yang dia miliki. Karena tidak dapat mengingat semuanya, aku berjalan ke dapur. Dia sedang memotong-motong sayuran, perhatiannya terfokus; dia tidak mendengarku masuk dan sejenak aku hanya memerhatikannya, mencatat gerak-geriknya dan mengamati otot-ototnya meregang dan menegang saat dia meraih sesuatu. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan ...

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik, dan melompat kaget saat melihatku berdiri di sana. "Oh, Tuhan!" serunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku pura-pura tidak bersalah. Tidak mungkin aku mengaku kalau aku baru saja memerhatikan gerak-gerik tubuhnya dari ambang pintu. "Datang untuk melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Aku sudah menyalakan DVD-nya." Dia tersenyum lebar, tapi aku tidak mengabaikannya dan mendekat, kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci sekarang.

"Kau mau apa saja di dalam _sandwich_-mu?"

Aku memilih bahan-bahan yang tersebar di depan kami sambil ikut membantu. Aku kecewa karena tidak menemukan keripik kentang.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang makan _sandwich _dengan keripik kentang," ucapnya. "Lagi pula, keripik kentang itu tidak sehat."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku tidak mau memasok rumahku dengan makanan yang tidak sehat seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau jadikan sebagai camilan?" tuntutku.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terbiasa makan camilan. Aku lebih memilih buah," jelasnya, "Dan _popcorn_ saat menonton film."

"Jadi, kau pikir _popcorn_ itu sehat?" tanyaku ragu.

"Sehat kalau tidak diberi mentega."

Aku kaget. "Kau membeli _popcorn_ _tanpa_ mentega?" Mulutku menganga. Sasuke tersenyum lebar melihatku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu dengan kekejaman ini. Tidak ada makanan ringan? _Popcorn_ tanpa mentega? Dia bercanda?

Apa ini sebabnya kenapa dia begitu tampan? Karena kurangnya asupan lemak tidak sehat? Ini sesuatu yang harus kupertimbangkan nanti.

"Kau akan kaget melihat betapa bagusnya kondisi tubuhmu saat kau makan makanan sehat," dia memberitahuku. Dia masih geli melihatku.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja," protesku.

"Benarkah?"

"Baiklah, mungkin tidak untuk _hari ini_," ucapku, "Tapi, aku merasa baik-baik saja biasanya."

Dia menunjukkan padaku tempat penyimpanan _popcorn_ tanpa menteganya dan aku langsung menggeledah isi lemarinya sampai aku menemukan kantong yang dia maksud. Aku memasukannya ke dalam _microwave_ sambil memerhatikannya seperti elang sampai _popcorn-_nya selesai mengembang. Aku sering menghanguskan _popcorn_. Setelah itu, aku membantu Sasuke membereskan dapur sebelum mengambil minumanku, _sandwich_ dan sekantong _popcorn_ dan membawanya sekaligus ke ruang tengah tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Aku bisa merasakan matanya mengikutiku.

Aku duduk di sofa dan menyelipkan kaki di bawah pangkuanku. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak suka melihatku makan di ruang tengah, apa lagi tanpa seizinnya, tapi aku pikir, memang itulah tujuanku. Kalau aku mengendap-endap saat dia berada di sampingku, lalu untuk apa aku di sini?

Dia berjalan dalam diam, dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku kaget dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mulutku terbuka — aku sudah gatal ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, mendengar respon galak darinya — tapi, aku dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Tidak sekarang. Aku mengambil _remote_ dan memulai film.

"Kau akan menyukai film ini," janjiku. "Karakter John Goodman benar-benar lucu."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kami mengunyah _sandwich_ dan menatap layar televisi dalam diam. Kredit pembukaan menayangkan semak-semak kering yang bergerak tertiup angin saat narator berbicara; Sasuke menonton dengan tidak tertarik selama beberapa saat sebelum dia menyeringai. "Wow, semaknya lucu sekali," godanya. Aku memukul lengannya.

"Sshhhh! Kau harus mendengarkan ini."

Film terus bergulir. Sasuke berkomentar di sana-sini, namun kemudian aku melihatnya tertawa. "Kata '_fuck_' akan tertanam di otakku setelah film ini berakhir," ucapnya datar.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Dia melirik ke arahku. Melihat senyum di wajahnya, aku tahu dia menikmati film ini. Dan kenapa tidak? Film ini benar-benar mengagumkan.

Kami berbagi _popcorn_ sambil menonton, kantongnya terjepit di antara tubuh kami sebagai penyangga. Setiap kali tanganku menyentuhnya, sensasi familiar menjalar di sepanjang lenganku, menyebar di tubuhku, dan menetap di hatiku. Aku ingin menciumnya lagi, merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, merasakan napasnya di kulitku, tapi aku tidak berani. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa _dia_ belum menciumku.

Bel pintu berbunyi di tengah-tengah film. Pada awalnya, aku penasaran siapa yang datang, namun kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku membeku.

Itu pasti Rin. Dia membawa pakaian untukku. Oh, sial!

Sasuke menghentikan film sambil mengomel, "Siapa itu?" dan berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Jantungku berdetak seperti dipukul palu dan aku yakin jantungku akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Oh, Tuhan. Rin akan memberitahu Sasuke kalau aku ikut makan malam. Sasuke akan marah. Selamat tinggal, _The Big Lebowski._.. selamat tinggal, The Dude, selamat tinggal semuanya. Aku berpikir untuk melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang sebelum salah seorang dari mereka kembali ke sini. Tapi sayangnya, aku masih membeku di sofa, lumpuh karena ketakutan.

Rin, terlihat segar dan cerah seperti musim semi, dia datang berlari masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa tas. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku duduk di sofa.

"Sakura! Kau sepertinya sudah sehat," ujarnya. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, tangannya menarik-narik rambut — kebiasaan yang kuperhatikan dari dulu.

"Um, ya. Benar," cicitku. Aku rasa Rin belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke — dia masih terlihat tenang.

"Ini bajunya," ucap Rin sambil meletakkan tas di pangkuanku. "Aku membawa beberapa potong baju dan celana kalau kau tidak suka dengan pilihanku. Tapi, gaun yang kupilihkan akan terlihat luar biasa untukmu."

"Rin," ucap Sasuke, "Kami hanya menonton film. Aku rasa Sakura tidak perlu gaun untuk menonton."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_nii_. Aku mengundangnya ikut makan malam bersama kita malam ini." Aku menatapnya ngeri. "Apa Sakura belum memberitahumu?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku berkedip menatap Rin, sepertinya aku salah dengar. "Kau apa?"

"Aku mengundang Sakura untuk ikut makan malam. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo dan aku ingin lebih mengenal Sakura. Aku membawa beberapa potong pakaian agar Sakura tidak perlu pulang ke Konoha untuk menggantinya," ucap Rin seolah-olah topik percakapan ini adalah hal yang paling lazim di dunia. Aku menatap Sakura, dia balik menatapku, matanya melebar waspada. "Benar, kan, Sakura?" tanya Rin meyakinkan. Ini hanya membuat Sakura semakin waspada.

"Um, ya," gumam Sakura. Dia kembali menatapku. "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa mengatakannya padamu ..."

"Oh, jangan meminta maaf," sela Rin. Aku terperanjat, tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi. Apa gadis-gadis ini bersekongkol melawanku?

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? _Tentu saja aku keberatan, Sakura. Kau ikut makan malam bersama keluargaku adalah hal terburuk yang bisa kupikirkan. Kecuali sebuah taruhan kecil yang mungkin lupa kuberitahukan padamu ..._

Ya, kalau aku bilang begitu, semuanya akan _baik-baik _saja — pikirku sinis. Aku menarik-narik rambut, aku yakin gadis ini akan membuatku botak sebentar lagi.

Rin kembali bicara sebelum aku sempat menanggapi. "Sasuke-_nii _tidak akan keberatan," dia melihatku dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawabku. Sakura tidak terlihat yakin.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Ya," ucapku cepat. "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut."

Aku memutar ulang ucapanku sendiri di kepalaku, berharap agar perkataan itu dapat meyakinkanku. Berharap agar perkataanku menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi, aku _keberatan_. Aku tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis pun pulang untuk bertemu Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami. Sakura, dia seorang gadis yang menakjubkan — aku tidak bisa memikirkan gadis lain yang lebih baik untuk dibawa pulang, selain dia — tapi, aku baru mengenalnya seminggu. Dan belum lagi, entah apa yang bakal terjadi kalau dia sampai tahu tentang kebenaran hubungan kami.

Oh, Tuhan, aku butuh alkohol — hidupku sudah berubah menjadi opera sabun.

Rin berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Ayo, kita ganti pakaianmu agar aku bisa memastikan semuanya cocok." Sakura kembali menatapku, tatapannya masih waspada, dan aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga, Rin berceloteh riang tentang salah satu gaun yang dibawanya.

Saat aku mendengar pintu di lantai atas tertutup, aku langsung menghela napas keras. Aku ingin menelepon Sai, tapi aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan: "Apa masalahnya? Kau jelas menyukai Sakura. Sudah waktunya kau membawa seorang gadis untuk makan malam bersama keluargamu ... aku yakin keluargamu sudah berpikir kalau kau ini gay."

Sai tidak pernah suka dengan tindakanku. Dia mengasihi wanita, menghargai mereka, tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tidak hormat secara terang-terangan. Sampai saat ini, aku pikir aku selalu mengikuti tindakan Sai — walaupun banyak yang tidak setuju. Aku tidak pernah memaksa siapa pun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan. Aku tidak pernah menekan Sakura ...

Tapi, aku berbohong padanya. Aku berbohong dan mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin dia dengar, hal-hal yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Aku akan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih dari apa yang kutawarkan ...

Dan itu sama saja dengan tidak menghargainya.

Aku masuk ke dapur sambil menggelengkan kepala, meratapi nasibku. Mungkin aku harus memberitahunya. Mungkin malam ini aku akan segera memberitahunya.

Aku menuangkan segelas kecil brendi dan langsung meneguknya, ini tidak cukup untuk membuatku mabuk, tapi mudah-mudahan cukup untuk membuatku rileks. Aku menarik ponsel dari saku belakang celana dan melihat satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari Bibi Keiko. Kapan ponsel ini berdering?

Bibi Keiko meninggalkan pesan. _"Sasuke, telepon aku segera setelah kau menerima pesan ini. Rin bilang ada seorang temanmu yang akan ikut makan malam bersama kita dan aku ... Oh, Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis beruntung ini ..."_

Oh, celaka. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan menelepon. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara dari lantai atas, tidak peduli sekeras apa usahaku untuk menguping.

_"Sasuke!"_ seru Bibi Keiko. _"Apa itu benar, Nak? Apa kau akan membawa seseorang?"_

"Bibi Keiko ..."

_"Oh, jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu!"_ Seolah-olah itu yang menjadi sumber kekhawatiranku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

_"Kalau begitu apa? Dia akan datang, kan?"_

"Ya, dia datang," jawabku.

_"Dia suka hibachi, kan? Rin ingin makan di restoran hibachi, di pusat kota,"_ ucap Bibi Keiko.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura suka hibachi atau tidak, dan ini membuatku langsung kepikiran. Kenapa aku ingin tahu hal-hal sepele tentangnya? Tidak penting bagiku apa makanan favoritnya, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ini penting buatku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya padanya."

_"Kalau begitu tanya padanya!"_ Bibi Keiko memarahiku. _"Kalau dia tidak suka, aku yakin Rin tidak akan keberatan kita makan di tempat lain. Rin selalu makan apa pun yang ada dihadapannya, aku heran kenapa dia masih saja kurus."_

"Baiklah, Bibi Keiko. Akan kutanyakan padanya."

_"Oke. Apa Rin di sana?"_

"Ya," jawabku.

_"Bilang padanya untuk jangan terlalu menyiksa gadis malang itu. Kau tahu bagaimana adikmu," _ucap Bibi Keiko.

_Tentu saja aku tahu_.

"Jangan khawatir, Bibi Keiko. Mereka sepertinya ... sudah akrab." Oh, Tuhan, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?

_"Baiklah, Nak. Aku senang mendengarnya. Telepon aku lagi kalau dia tidak suka Hibachi. Sampai nanti,"_ ucap Bibi Keiko sebelum menutup telepon.

Tanpa suara keibuan Bibi Keiko di telingaku, keheningan kembali muncul, rasanya dingin dan keras, dan tidak ramah. Rin dan Sakura masih berada di lantai atas, melakukan hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu, dan aku tidak bisa mendengar sedikit pun suara mereka. Keinginanku sangat besar untuk menyelinap ke atas dan menemui mereka, tapi aku menahan diri.

Aku menghela napas dan melanjutkan film untuk menghabiskan waktu. Film ini sangat menghibur, dan aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan merekomendasikan film seperti ini padaku. Ini aneh, tapi aku semakin tertarik padanya.

Aku mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikiran menonton film ini — aku benar-benar berusaha keras — tapi, sia-sia saja. Pikiranku di awang-awang. Mataku menatap layar, tapi tidak ada satu pun adegan yang bisa kumengerti, pikiranku kacau.

Film akhirnya selesai dan diulang lagi secara otomatis dari awal. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat adegan semak-semak kering, aku membayangkan Sakura duduk di sini, di sampingku. Suara bantingan pintu di lantai atas membuatku melompat kaget.

Rin datang berlari menuruni tangga. "Hei," sapanya sambil lalu, dia bahkan tidak menunggu jawabanku sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur. "Aku mau minum."

Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya, dia sedang membungkuk, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari es saat aku memasuki dapur. Aku menyilangkan tangan di dada sebelum bicara. "Rin," ucapku, menjaga suara agar tetap tenang, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Dia berdiri tegak dan melirik lewat bahunya ke arahku sambil mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah kau tiba-tiba menjadikan Sakura sebagai sahabat barumu. Tidak bisakah kau menungguku untuk memperkenalkannya padamu terlebih dahulu?"

Dia membanting pintu lemari es. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya berteman dengan seseorang," jawabnya ketus.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kelewatan."

"Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku bersikap jahat padanya?" tanya Rin.

"Kau tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini dengan yang lain," balasku.

"Ya, tidak ada gunanya berteman dengan 'yang lain'. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke-_nii_." Dia berjalan melewatiku sambil membawa minuman.

Apa arti ucapannya?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucapku akhirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Sasuke-_nii_, berarti kau buta. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Saat kau mengerti apa maksudku, kau akan lebih menghargainya," ucapnya lagi. Dia senang bicara bertele-tele.

Dia kembali menaiki tangga, meninggalkanku sendiri, dan sekarang aku lebih frustrasi daripada sebelumnya. Aku kembali meminum segelas kecil brendi sebelum naik ke atas untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat melewati kamar tidur tamu, aku mendengar mereka sedang cekikikan. Aku mencuci muka dengan air dingin dan berusaha menjinakkan rambut liarku, dan seperti biasa usahaku sia-sia. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke bawah dan menyalakan musik sebelum duduk di sofa, aku harap musik ini dapat mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan. Aku mendengar suara dari lantai atas. Waktu bisa saja baru berjalan selama sepuluh menit; atau satu jam. Rasanya benar-benar sudah terlalu lama. Aku meluruskan tubuh di sofa, dan melihat tangga.

Aku mendengar suara sebelum melihat mereka; mereka berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, kata-katanya bercampur aduk dan terdengar asing di telingaku. Kemudian mereka secara bersamaan muncul di tangga paling atas. Mereka bersama-sama menuruni tangga dan aku berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

Napasku berhenti saat melihat Sakura. Dia tidak cantik lagi — dia ... _menawan_. Dia mengenakkan gaun biru sederhana yang membalut semua lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna, ujung gaunnya jatuh tepat di atas lutut, belahan dadanya sedikit kelihatan. Rambutnya mengkilap, menjuntai lembut di punggungnya. Kulitnya terlihat bersinar dan halus, aku tidak tahan untuk segera menyentuhkan. Untuk memujanya. Matanya yang ekspresif lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"Lihat, Sasuke-_nii_," ucap Rin gembira, "Dia pas mengenakkan gaun keberuntungku!"

Aku langsung menatapnya kaget. "Gaun keberuntungan?"

Sakura memutar matanya saat dia mempersempit jarak di antara kami. "Ini gaun yang dia pakai saat bertemu dengan Kakashi," jelas Sakura. "Dan _hanya_ bertemu dengannya."

"Wow. Aku heran dia mau membawa gaun ini keluar dari kuil," sindirku.

"Cukup sulit sebenarnya," Rin setuju, "Tapi ini semua ada tujuannya, jadi aku tidak menyesal."

Ada tujuannya? Ada apa dengan Rin dan komentar anehnya? Aku mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari pikiranku dan kembali menatap Sakura. Tidak ada kata yang bisa mewakili apa yang ingin kuucapkan padanya sekarang.

"Kau terlihat ... maksudku ... wow. Kau terlihat menakjubkan."

Dia tersipu malu, dan merapikan kerutan yang tidak terlihat di gaunnya. Kemudian dia bersandar ke arahku, jarak kami begitu dekat, aku bisa mencium aroma wangi rambutnya, dan dia berbisik, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuhadapi tadi di atas." Dia menatapku tajam, seolah-olah aku telah melemparkannya ke serigala.

Rin menelepon, tidak menghiraukan kami sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku. Kita bisa membuat sebuah kode rahasia untuk saling menyelamatkan lain kali," ucapku tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sakura terlihat kaget. "Lain kali?"

"Um, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Rin." Aku tergagap karena Sakura mulai merapikan kerah kemejaku.

"Kau terlihat tampan mengenakkan warna ini," komentarnya tentang kemeja hitamku. Aku bahkan tidak memerhatikan apa yang kukenakan. "Warna ini membuat pandangan matamu semakin dalam."

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama dengan gaunmu," ucapku.

Dia mencemoohku. "Mataku hijau."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi ... tidak ada bagusnya, seperti mata kucing," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan konyol, Sakura. Matamu indah."

Dia terlihat ragu, namun sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Rin sudah kembali berjalan ke arah kami. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari kerahku dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sakura, kau keberatan kalau kita makan di restoran hibachi?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, um, aku senang makan di restoran hibachi."

"Bagus kalau begitu! Kita akan makan di Restoran Fuji. Makanannya benar-benar enak!" sahut Rin.

"Oh, baiklah," jawab Sakura ragu.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat tempatnya," lanjut Rin. "Ada akuarium di lantai restorannya!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Luar biasa, bukan? Lantainya transparan dan kau bisa berjalan di atasnya!"

"Apa lantainya terbuat dari kaca?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak, aku pikir itu terbuat dari plastik. Tapi, sungguh keren. Benar, kan, Sasuke-_nii_?"

Aku kaget saat Rin tiba-tiba menanyaiku. "Um, ya. Tempatnya benar-benar bagus."

Rin dan Sakura mengangguk, seolah-olah aku mendeskripsikan restoran itu dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang," ucap Rin. "Aku harus mengganti pakaian dan kita akan bertemu di sana. Jam enam, kan?"

"Benar," aku setuju, dan dia berjalan keluar melewati pintu depan. Sakura dan aku berdiri dalam diam di ruang tengah, kami hanya berjarak sekitar tiga inci, namun udara dingin seperti berseliweran di antara tubuh kami. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan bersalah.

_Ya, benar, Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan._

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, semarah apa kau sekarang?" tanyanya.

_Apa?_

"Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur ... delapan."

"Delapan?" Matanya melebar. "Itu cukup tinggi." Aku mengangguk. "Biar kujelaskan padamu, skala sepuluh adalah tingkat kemarahan yang paling tinggi yang pernah kau rasakan seumur hidupmu," jelasnya.

"Sakura, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Belum terlambat bagiku untuk pulang," jawabnya. "Rin tiba-tiba memintaku untuk ikut dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya ... lalu kau bilang kau belum pernah menonton_ The Big Lebowski,_ dan itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu ..."

"Ya, benar," ucapku.

"Maaf. Aku tahu ini perkara besar untukmu ..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa pulang seorang wanita pun ke rumahmu."

"Kau di rumahku sekarang."

"Kau tahu maksudku," jawab Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Dia terlihat bingung. "Um ... Rin sedikit memberitahuku ..."

Aku mendesah. _Oh, Tuhan_. "Apa ada sesuatu yang _belum _dikatakan Rin tentangku padamu?" tanyaku, sedikit terlalu keras — aku rasa, dan Sakura terlihat kaget.

"Tidak, maksudku ya. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu?" Saat aku tidak menanggapinya, dia langsung menambahkan, "Aku masih bisa pulang kalau kau mau." Dia terlihat kesal sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin _memaksakan_ diri masuk ke dalam keluargamu."

"Ini tidak bisa disebut dengan memaksakan diri kalau kau diundang, Sakura," ucapku, sama kesalnya dengan Sakura. Di kehidupan mana ada seorang adik mengundang pacar kakaknya untuk ikut makan malam pertama bersama orang tuanya? Tiba-tiba tubuhku memucat, aku tertangkap basah oleh pikiranku sendiri. _Pacar?_

Ini semakin membuatku bingung. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu masalah sebelum dibombardir oleh jutaan masalah lain.

Untungnya, Sakura tidak bisa melihat kepanikan dalam pikiranku. "Kau jelas tidak mau aku ikut."

_Sial sial sial sial_. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Tapi, itu tersirat di ucapanmu." Dia menyilangkan lengannya, menantangku.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau ikut, aku akan menyuruhmu pulang sekarang."

"Kalau kau sekasar itu, aku pasti akan tetap ikut hanya untuk membuatmu kesal."

_Oh, Tuhan_, _ada apa dengan gadis ini!_ "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Sakura? Ya, ini semua baru bagiku. Kau akan menjadi gadis pertama yang kuperkenalkan pada Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami. Jadi, aku minta maaf kalau sikapku tidak memenuhi standarmu." Aku yakin kekesalanku sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya _standar_," jawabnya galak. "Yang kuminta hanyalah; kau menunjukkan sedikit saja kejujuranmu. Aku lelah dengan permainan tebak-tebakan sialan ini."

"Kau mau aku bicara jujur? Baiklah, ini semua terlalu cepat buatku," jawabku. Kenapa aku berubah menjadi pengecut sialan seperti ini?

"Lihat, kan? Bicara jujur itu tidak terlalu sulit. Jadi, kau ingin aku ikut atau tidak? Jawab dengan jujur."

Aku menghela napas dan menarik-narik rambutku. Aku seharusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang, sebelum dia bertemu dengan keluargaku. Kalau aku bilang pada Sakura aku tidak ingin dia bertemu dengan orang tuaku, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali. Kalau aku membiarkannya pergi, itu berarti aku kalah taruhan. Kalau aku kalah taruhan ...

Telepon tiba-tiba berdering dan membawaku keluar dari lamunan. Dia menarik keluar ponsel dari tasnya dan melihatku sambil meminta maaf. "Ini ibuku," jelasnya. "Sebentar." Dia menjawab teleponnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Aku menghela napas. Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam. Aku akan melihat ke mana arah semua ini berjalan dan mungkin, mungkin saja, aku akan berpikir jernih malam ini. Aku bisa menghadapi kekacauan ini besok. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk duduk dan berpikir sekarang, karena semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura terlibat dalam hidupku lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan.

Dia kembali memasuki ruang tengah dan terlihat lebih rileks, seolah-olah ibunya baru saja mengirim energi positif lewat telepon. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Kadang-kadang ibuku sering mengobrol lama."

Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau ikut makan malam denganku, Sakura. Aku minta maaf sudah bertindak kurang ajar."

Dia terlihat kaget saat mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Aku cukup dekat untuk menciumnya; aku _ingin_ sekali menciumnya. Tapi, kalau ada satu hal yang tidak pantas kuterima, itu adalah Sakura. Tidak bibirnya, tidak perasaannya, dan tidak wanginya. Bahkan tidak perhatiannya, dan yang pasti tidak ciumannya atau kasih sayangnya.

"Tahu tidak, sebaru apapun semua ini untukmu, kau ternyata tidak terlalu payah," ucapnya. "Dan aku sedikit melemparkan diriku padamu tadi malam. Aku tidak berpikir jernih — untuk apa itu — tapi, terima kasih karena kau tidak bertindak macam-macam."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung. "Sakura, kau mabuk," ucapku mengingatkannya. Apa dia berpikir aku akan berhubungan seks dengannya saat dia mabuk seperti itu?

"Aku tahu," ucapnya singkat. Dia memeriksa jam di ponselnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita sebaiknya berangkat sekarang. Mungkin setelah kita kembali nanti, kita bisa menonton satu filmmu kalau tidak terlalu larut."

Semakin banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya, berarti semakin sedikit waktu untukku berpikir, tapi saat dia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tak berdosa, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. "Tentu saja, Sakura." _Apa pun yang kau mau._

* * *

Keluargaku sudah menunggu saat kami sampai di restoran. Rin bergegas menemui kami, bahkan sebelum kami masuk ke dalam; dia langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Sakura sambil berkata, "Bagus, kau sudah di sini! Ayo lihat ikannya!" Kami berjalan ke jembatan transparan, hak sepatu mereka berbunyi saat kami menapakkan kaki di jembatan plastik untuk melihat ikan-ikan yang sibuk berenang di bawah.

Bibi Keiko tersenyum lebar saat kami sampai di meja. "Rin, setidaknya biarkan Sakura duduk dulu," tegurnya. Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami berdiri untuk menyambut kami, mereka tersenyum hangat pada Sakura yang tersipu malu dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Paman Kagami sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala. Bibi Keiko membuat kami berdua terkejut, dia memeluk Sakura — aku belum pernah melihatnya memeluk siapa pun yang bukan keluarga.

"Um, aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ucap Sakura gagap. Semua orang tersenyum, perhatian mereka terfokus pada gadis cantik berambut merah muda di meja kami ini. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku di sini.

"Rin sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku sedikit kaget waktu dia bilang kau akan datang ..." Mata Bibi Keiko berkedip ke arahku dan aku menahan erangan. "Tapi, aku sangat senang kau datang. Jadi, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu?"

Sakura melihatku ragu, seolah-olah dia khawatir akan mengucapkan hal yang salah. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, dia mendapat kepercayaan diri sebelum berkata, "Kami bertemu di sebuah tempat yang bagus di Konoha. Dia mengajakku berdansa." Dia sengaja menghilangkan detail kalau kami bertemu di klub.

"Oh ya, Sasuke memang senang berdansa. Pernahkah kau melihatnya bermain piano?"

Sakura langsung menatapku. "Tidak, kenapa? Apa dia jago?" Mereka membicarakanku seolah-olah aku tidak berada di sini. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Aku buru-buru membersihkan tenggorokan. "Bibi Keiko, dia tidak ingin mendengarkan itu."

"Kau tidak masuk akal, Sasuke. Dia bertanya, kan?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanan minuman kami, tapi segera setelah dia meninggalkan meja, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. Bibi Keiko bersandar mendekati Sakura, seakan ingin berbagi rahasia — seolah-olah mereka sudah berteman baik.

"Dia selalu merendahkan dirinya," Bibi Keiko melanjutkan, "Tapi, kau harus mendengar permainannya. Dia benar-benar luar biasa."

"Ya, dia juga bisa mengarang lagu," sambung Rin, dan Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

Paman Kagami, seolah-olah merasakan kesengsaraanku, membungkuk dan berbisik, "Mereka akan segera membunuhmu."

Para wanita masih sibuk bicara, seolah-olah kami para pria tidak berada di sini; terlibat dalam percakapan di antara Bibi Keiko dan Rin, Sakura sepertinya tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Ketidaknyamananku semakin bertambah saat mereka mengungkapkan detail kehidupanku, namun aku berhasil tersenyum dengan tenang setiap kali Sakura melirik ke arahku.

Aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. "Apa kau mau sushi, Sakura?" Saat menyebutkan sushi, Rin terlihat seperti hendak pingsan di tempat duduknya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Sakura. Dia bersandar ke arahku untuk membaca menu dan aku bisa mencium wangi parfumnya. "Apa yang kau suka?" Dia begitu dekat, _terlalu_ dekat ... peganganku di pulpen semakin mengencang.

"Aku suka semuanya," jawabku, "Kau bisa memesan apa pun yang kau mau."

Dia bersandar semakin dekat, matanya menatapku, dan bahu kami bersinggungan. "Boleh aku berbagi sushi denganmu?" tanyanya dengan manis.

_Berbagi_ sushi! Aku belum pernah berbagi sushi.

"Tentu saja."

Dia tersenyum puas dan bersandar kembali ke tempat duduknya, aku menghembuskan napas. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku menahan napas. _Sial_. Kenapa dia bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini? Aku mengambil gelas dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. Aku menyadari Rin sedang mengawasi kami dengan saksama; aku mengerutkan kening dan cepat berpaling.

Pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanan kami. Pasangan lain duduk bersama kami, mengelilingi tempat pemanggangan hibachi, kursi mereka terletak di paling pojok. Mereka masih muda dan sedang dimabuk cinta; sambil tersenyum malu-malu, mereka menyapa kami sebelum duduk, kursi mereka sangat berdekatan, hampir tidak ada ruang di antaranya.

Sup dan salad dihidangkan di depan kami saat Bibi Keiko masih terus mengobrol dengan Sakura. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya, aku tidak tahu proses-pertemuan-dengan-orang-tua akan seberat ini. Untungnya, Sakura berhasil menangani semuanya, dia menjawab pertanyaan dengan sedikit malu-malu. Bibi Keiko benar-benar menyukainya.

Akhirnya, Paman Kagami berhasil menyela masuk dalam percakapan mereka. "Jadi, di mana kau bekerja, Sakura?"

"The Konoha Times," jawabnya. Paman Kagami menaikkan alisnya penasaran, dia tertarik.

"Oh? Apa yang kau kerjakan di sana?"

Sakura mendeskripsikan pekerjaannya sampai dia diinterupsi oleh kedatangan seorang _Chef_. _Chef_ Jiraiya, begitu dia memperkenalkan dirinya, dia meminta kami untuk menyebutkan bagaimana steak kami ingin dipanggang. Saat pandangan matanya jatuh melihat Sakura, dia langsung tersenyum.

"Gadis Cantik, kau ingin steakmu dipanggang bagaimana?"

Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya. "Umm ..."

"_Rare_? Oke!" _Chef_ tersenyum lebar, dia sepertinya gembira dengan upayanya melucu. Sakura tersipu malu — dia masih terlihat sedikit gugup — Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami tersenyum hangat dan tertawa melihat reaksinya.

_Chef_ Jiraiya kemudian melanjutkan, "Gadis Cantik, di mana suamimu? Kau terlalu cantik untuk sendiri ..." Dia kemudian menatapku dengan ekstresi terkejut berlebihan. "Oh! Kau suaminya! Suami, kau harus menjaga Gadis Cantik sebelum dia dibawa kabur orang lain! Banyak pria yang akan merebut Gadis Cantik!"

_Suami?_ Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan aku juga sama sekali tidak nyaman. Paman Kagami dan Bibi Keiko benar-benar menikmati pertunjukan kecil ini, dan Rin membungkuk sambil berbisik keras, "Aku rasa ada yang naksir Sakura!" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah _Chef_.

_Chef _Jiraiya mendengarnya. "Oh! Aku senang memberikan hadiah pada orang yang kutaksir!" Dia memotong bawang berbentuk hati dan membakarnya di atas hibachi, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa membentuk api hingga menyala seperti hati. "Bawang lebih enak dari cokelat!"

Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian cekikikan. Dia menatapku. "Kau belum pernah memberiku bawang berbentuk hati," ucapnya.

Paman Kagami langsung bicara. "Sasuke!" tegurnya. "Kau belum pernah memberi Sakura bawang berbentuk hati?"

Rin dan Bibi Keiko terkejut. "Apa? Kau belum pernah?"

Bahkan pasangan sialan yang duduk di pojokan juga ikut bergabung. "Aku bahkan memberi Temari bawang berbentuk hati di kencan pertama kami. Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba tujuh pasang mata melihat ke arahku, mereka semua menunggu jawaban. Sakura menyeringai lebar sekarang.

"Ooh, tidak pernah memberi bawang berbentuk hati rupanya," ucap _Chef_ Jiraiya sedih. "Dia akan meninggalkanmu sekarang, Suami. Gadis cantik, carilah pria sejati dengan lemari _penuh_ bawang."

Tiba-tiba saja, keberanianku muncul entah dari mana. Aku meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya sambil berkata, "Sakura, kalau memang bawang yang kau inginkan, aku akan membelikanmu seluruh bawang yang ada di Suna. Tidak, seluruh bawang yang ada _Jepang_."

"Aww," bisik Rin. "Lihat, kan? Dia romantis!"

"Apa kau akan memotongnya dengan bentuk hati untukku?" Sakura bertanya penuh harap. Saat aku mengangguk, dia tersenyum manis dan memeluk pinggangku, menekan tubuhku ke tempat duduk, dan dia beringsut lebih dekat seolah-olah termakan oleh bualanku. Jarak tubuhnya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Lihat, kan? Bawang membuat seeemuanya menjadi lebih baik," ucap _Chef_ Jiraiya sambil memasak.

Sakura tidak beringsut menjauh, dia masih menempel di sisiku saat _Chef_ Jiraiya selesai memasak makanan kami dan menyajikannya di atas piring. Dia memberi bawang ekstra di piring Sakura sambil berseru, "Bawang untuk Gadis Cantik, hmm?" Sushi kami dihidangkan tidak lama setelah itu; _Chef_ Jiraiya membungkuk hormat setelah dia membersihkan tempat pemanggangannya. Sebelum dia undur diri, dia menunjukku dengan spatulanya. "Kau harus memberi Gadis Cantik bawang dan apa pun yang dia inginkan, kau dengar aku, Suami? Dia layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dia terlalu cantik untuk kau biarkan pergi." Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, tapi dia berterima kasih padanya sambil malu-malu. Dalam hati, aku memutar mata, bersyukur dia sudah pergi dan tidak lagi mencoba merayu gadisku dengan keahliannya memanggang bawang.

Aku tertangkap basah oleh monologku sendiri. _Gadisku?_ Dari mana datangnya itu?

Sakura bersandar ke arahku untuk mengambil kecap dan payudaranya pelan-pelan mengusap lenganku. Aku teringat pada malam kami di sofa, kami berciuman sambil bertelanjang dada dan aku merabanya ... payudaranya terasa begitu lembut dan kenyal di tanganku ...

_Sial_! Kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkan kecap? Dia kembali bersandar ke tempat duduknya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa kau mau wasabi di kecapmu?" tanyanya.

"Um, sedikit saja." Aku diam-diam bergeser memperbaiki celanaku saat dia mencampur wasabi.

"Kenapa sekarang mereka tidak memberi tomat sebanyak biasanya," Rin mengeluh dari seberang meja.

"Oh, ini, Sayang. Kau boleh mengambil tomatku." Bibi Keiko suka tomat, tapi dia meletakkannya ke piring Rin.

Sambil menghela napas, aku kembali melihat makananku, berharap ini dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari pikiran-pikiran aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, sepotong sushi melayang di depan bibirku.

"Sasuke, tuna pedasnya benar-benar enak. Cobalah!" ucap Sakura.

Pikiranku kembali ke malam itu ... ke tiramisu. _Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang_. Tidak ingin menghindari tawarannya, aku membuka mulut dan dia menyuapiku dengan sushi. Aku melihat mata Rin terpaku menatap kami, dia meneliti setiap gerakan kami. Dia tersenyum kecil dan berpaling saat aku menangkap tatapannya.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm. Ini enak," aku setuju.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan memilih makanan dengan baik." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan aku rasanya mau mati.

"Jadi, Sakura, kau bilang pekerjaanmu _copy editor_?" Paman Kagami bertanya, dan Sakura menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan? Apa itu sama dengan editor buku?"

Sakura menggeleng dan menjelaskan _run-down_ pekerjaannya, dia mengoreksi kesalahan tata bahasa dan juga mengedit berita agar sesuai dengan _margin _koran, termasuk menambahkan _header_ dan catatan kaki.

"Pengetahuanmu sepertinya cukup luas," Paman Kagami kagum. "Kau diminta untuk membaca segala sesuatunya sebelum dimuat di koran."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Banyak hal yang menyedihkan yang harus kubaca. Aku benci membaca tentang orang-orang yang dibunuh dan meninggal dalam kebakaran ... tapi, tentu saja berita semacam itu selalu dimuat di halaman pertama agar menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menjadi editor buku? Setidaknya kau bisa berfokus pada hal yang kau sukai," lanjut Paman Kagami.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang menulis." Dia terlihat malu saat mengatakan ini dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ini informasi menarik, sedikit informasi tentang dirinya yang belum kuketahui sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan itu?" tanya Paman Kagami lagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi dunia menulis cukup kompetitif — aku tidak yakin apa aku sudah bekerja di dunia tulis-menulis cukup lama atau melakukan banyak hal untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah penulis yang sebenarnya. Ditambah lagi, mungkin aku akan terjebak saat menulis ideku sendiri dan tidak bisa melanjutkannya." Dia mengucapkan bagian terakhir dengan masam.

"Kita semua harus mulai dari suatu tempat," ucap Paman Kagami. "Lihat saja Sasuke. Pekerjaan pertamanya adalah menjadi petugas foto kopi di perusahaan saat dia berusia enam belas tahun."

Sakura langsung melihat ke arahku, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Kami juga punya seorang anak remaja sebagai petugas foto kopi di kantor — aww, setelah dipikir-pikir, dia mirip Sasuke!" Dia tersenyum lebar, menikmati kegelisahanku. Aku berdeham.

"Terima kasih, Paman," ucapku sinis, sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke makananku lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu malu menjadi petugas foto kopi, Sasuke," ucap Bibi Keiko. "Seperti kata pamanmu, setiap orang harus memulai dari suatu tempat. Dan lihat di mana kau sekarang!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku malu menjadi petugas foto kopi," jawabku.

"Oh, tidak," Rin menyela, "Sasuke-_nii_ begitu gembira saat dia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Percayalah, Sakura. Dia memakai dasi saat bekerja. Dia bahkan meminta Bibi Keiko untuk menyetrikanya."

_Oh, Tuhan_!

"Rin!" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Itu memang benar."

"Rin, hentikan. Kau mempermalukannya di depan Sakura," tegur Bibi Keiko.

_Bunuh. Aku. Sekarang._

Entah seperti apa raut wajahku sekarang, tapi yang pasti wajahku memerah. Aku benar-benar cemas ingin mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentangku.

Dan kemudian Sakura menempatkan tangannya di lututku. Aku melihat ke bawah, dan langsung membeku saat memerhatikan tangannya semakin lama semakin menjalar ke atas pahaku ...

Sakura bahkan tidak menatapku, dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Itu bisa saja lebih buruk," samar-samar aku mendengar suara Rin. "Pekerjaan pertamaku adalah sebagai seorang penindik telinga di mall."

Sakura tampak tertarik, tangannya masih di pahaku. Aku mencoba tidak mengabaikannya. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan," ucapnya.

"Memang menyenangkan ... sampai aku menindik jariku sendiri. Lihat, aku masih punya bekas lukanya." Rin bersandar ke meja, memperlihatkan tangannya pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Sakura meninggalkan pahaku, hawa dingin mengambil tempatnya. Dia memeriksa tangan Rin, dan meringis saat melihat bekas lukanya.

Kemudian tangannya kembali ke pahaku ... dan beberapa entitas tubuhku seperti bersorak-sorai, bersuka cita.

Entah bagaimana, percakapan beralih ke pekerjaan Paman Kagami di rumah sakit. Sakura membuat pembicaraan yang mengesankan, pertanyaannya tepat dan masukan yang dia berikan selalu benar. Bisa kulihat dia sudah berhasil merebut hati Paman Kagami dan Bibi Keiko. Dan tentu saja, Kakashi masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, dan Rin tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya.

Kami sedang bercerita tentang pengalaman menarik Paman Kagami di rumah sakit saat Sakura menyenggolku. Saat aku melihatnya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan tadi. Mereka duduk sangat dekat, dan benar-benar tidak memedulikan orang lain, perhatian mereka hanya terfokus satu sama lain saat bicara dengan suara lirih sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pria itu akan melamarnya malam ini," Sakura berbisik di telingaku, napasnya hangat di kulitku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak lihat cara pria itu menatapnya? Mereka dimabuk cinta." Sakura sedikit mendesah, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bicara seperti itu. Saat pasangan itu hendak beranjak pergi, mereka sedikit melambaikan tangan pada Sakura sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku undur diri ke kamar kecil. Aku kaget saat melihat pria tadi berdiri di depan cermin dan dia sedang mengusap kotak cincin beludru, dia terlihat tegang.

Sakura benar. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia pasti melihat kotak cincinnya ...

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya saat aku masuk, dia sedikit rileks saat menyadari orang yang masuk hanyalah aku. Hanya si pria bawang. "Hei," ucapnya sambil memasukkan kotak cincin ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Hei," sapaku. Aku berdebat apa sebaiknya aku menanyakan tentang cincinnya atau tidak. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi temanku bilang kau akan melamar seseorang hari ini."

Dia terlihat kaget. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Um, gadis yang bersamaku. Sakura."

Dia terkekeh gugup. "Entah dia itu seorang pembaca pikiran atau mungkin karena keringatku yang mengucur sudah sebesar biji jagung." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar gugup. Restoran ini tempat pertama kami berkencan. Setelah ini kami akan berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Di situlah aku akan melamarnya." Dia memercikkan air dingin dari wastafel ke wajahnya saat bicara.

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat bahagia," ucapku.

Dan apa urusanku memberikan jaminan seperti itu padanya?

"Terima kasih."

Saat aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku di kamar kecil, pria itu masih berdiri di depan wastafel. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menatapku lewat cermin.

"Gadis itu," dia mulai bicara, "Kau bilang dia temanmu?"

"Oh, eh ... ya. Ini rumit," ucapku enggan. Dia mendengus.

"Hubungan mana yang tidak rumit?" Aku mengangguk setuju dan dia melanjutkan. "Tapi, aku melihat caramu menatap gadis itu saat juru masak merayu dan bercanda dengannya. Mungkin kau harus bicara dengannya."

Saat aku membasuh tangan dengan sabun di wastafel, aku mengulangi ucapanku, "Ini rumit."

Dia meringis sebelum bicara. "Aku mengerti. Tapi, tidak ada yang terlalu rumit untuk seseorang yang kau pedulikan. Kau akan selalu ada untuknya. Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap matanya dari cermin. "Belum."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Ya, aku rasa kau benar," dia setuju. "Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah mengalaminya. Jatuh cinta sudah membuat hidupku jungkir balik. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan. Orang lain sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku." Dia mendengus. "Gila, bukan? Aku tidak pernah berpikir kata-kata ini akan terlontar dari mulutku, tapi dia sungguh membuatku menjadi pria yang lebih baik."

Aku terdiam dan sedikit mengerutkan kening sambil merenungkan ucapannya. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dia sudah menarik tisu dari dispenser dengan berisik.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama," ucapnya.

Sebelum dia keluar, aku bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Dia berhenti berjalan. "Shikamaru."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Shikamaru. Aku Sasuke. Semoga berhasil malam ini."

Dia tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik ... kalau memang itu ditakdirkan untuk terjadi, pasti ada jalan." Dia berjalan keluar, engsel pintu berderit berisik di belakangnya.

* * *

Pelayan memberi kami beberapa kotak kecil untuk membawa pulang makanan. Kali ini, Sakura tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba. Bahkan saat dia menuangkan makanan ke dalam kotak, dia masih sempat memasukkan beberapa potong ayam dan brokoli ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengeluh, "Oh, Tuhan, kalau aku makan lagi aku akan meledak."

Aku berusaha keras untuk diam, tidak mengomentari.

Semuanya memeluk Sakura sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Rin lah yang paling emosional.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo hari Senin," gumamnya di bahu Sakura. Dia memeluk Sakura erat-erat, seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung di sana. "Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk pulang lagi secepatnya. Mungkin Kakashi akan ikut dan kau bisa bertemu dengannya! Dia datang di malam sebelum Natal tahun lalu."

"Rin, satu-satu, Nak. Sekarang baru bulan Agustus," Paman Kagami dengan bijak menyela. Dia berbalik melihat Sakura. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi secepatnya."

Sakura tersenyum sopan. "Tentu saja."

"Kau punya nomorku, kan, Sakura? Tetaplah berhubungan denganku," ucap Rin sedih.

Rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu lama sampai akhirnya kami masuk ke mobilku. Sakura benar-benar tenang — tidak seperti biasanya; dia memasang sabuk pengaman dan meletakkan kedua kotak makanan di pangkuannya sambil melamun.

"Makan malam berjalan dengan baik," ucapku. "Atau setidaknya lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan. Mereka benar-benar menyukaimu."

Dia menatapku penuh tanya. "Apa kau pikir mereka tidak akan menyukaiku?"

"Bukan begitu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan satu pun pacarku sebelumnya pada mereka."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan sampai Sakura berkata, "Pacar?"

Aku tertangkap basah karena lidahku sendiri. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar keluar. "Tidak, aku uh ... maksudku ... gadis yang dekat denganku." Wajahku memanas dan aku bersyukur karena suasana di dalam mobil ini gelap. Mata Sakura menatapku tajam.

"Tahu tidak, kebanyakan orang menganggap gadis yang dekat dengan mereka adalah pacar," ucapnya.

_Sial_.

"Sakura—" Aku menghela napas, tapi dia dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya dan menyela.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku mengerti. Kita baru kenal seminggu. Ini terlalu cepat, aku juga berpikir begitu."

_Terima Kasih, Tuhan._

"Tapi, orangtuamu sepertinya _memang_ menyukaiku," ucapnya puas.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya. "Kau selalu bicara tentang betapa besarnya kepalaku, tapi sepertinya kepalamu juga tidak lebih kecil."

"Yang benar saja! Kepalamu sangat besar, aku kaget kepalamu bisa masuk ke dalam mobil," tukasnya.

"Aku heran kepalamu bisa muat di dalam restoran," timpalku.

"Aku heran kepalamu bisa muat di parkiran."

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya, Nona Haruno."

"Begitu juga denganmu, Sascakes."

Setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat, aku kembali bicara, "Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ingin menjadi penulis."

Dia melirikku. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Pernahkah kau menulis sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menulis jurnal dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Aku menulis beberapa artikel saat kuliah. Kebanyakan hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kau harus melakukannya," ucapku.

"Menjadi penulis?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia kembali mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Jujur saja, aku agak takut karena semua orang mungkin akan membenci tulisanku. Aku tidak pernah menulis untuk benar-benar _dibaca_ siapa pun sebelumnya," tekannya.

"Kau seorang editor, kau tidak mungkin terlalu payah," ucapku.

"Beberapa editor punya penglihatan yang bagus saat mengedit, tapi mereka payah saat diminta merangkai dua kata secara bersamaan," koreksinya.

"Apa kau tipe editor yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Ya. Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya ..."

Aku menatapnya, berharap agar dia bisa mengerti ketulusanku. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tidak mencobanya, Sakura," ucapku. "Kau mau mencobanya, kan?"

Dia menundukkan kepala, melihat tangannya sejenak dan kemudian memberiku senyuman kecil yang penuh dengan keraguan. "Aku kira."

"Benar?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku kalau kau akan mencobanya, Sakura."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau kau berjanji, kau akan lebih termotivasi untuk melakukannya," jawabku.

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanyanya.

"Kau pantas untuk melakukan hal yang kau senangi, Sakura," jawabku. "Kau tidak boleh puas dengan pilihan kedua." Saat dia tidak merespon, aku bertanya, "Jadi, apa kau berjanji?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke ..."

"Itu bukan sikap yang akan membuatmu menjadi seorang penulis," ucapku.

Dia mendesah dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku janji akan mencobanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. "Bagus."

Sepertinya perjalanan kembali ke rumahku terlalu singkat. Kami sampai sebelum aku menyadarinya, dan Sakura akan kembali ke rumahnya di Konoha. Aku sedikit kecewa memikirkan ini.

"Ini sudah larut. Aku sebaiknya langsung pulang. Perjalananku masih panjang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkanku kalau ini bukan masalah besar.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengemudi selarut ini?" tanyaku. "Kalau kau terlalu lelah, kamar tidur tamuku selalu tersedia untukmu ..."

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari, untuk pertama kalinya aku _mengundang_ seorang gadis menginap di rumahku. Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Sekarang baru pukul sembilan."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ya, Sasuke. Aku yakin. Tapi, terima kasih sudah menawariku kamar tidur tamumu lagi."

Kami keluar dari mobil dan dia menyodorkan kotak makanan padaku. "Ini bisa menjadi makan siangmu besok," ucapnya; dia terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. "Kau mau mengambil pakaianmu?"

"Ya. Aku juga akan mengganti pakaianku dan meninggalkannya di sini agar Rin bisa mengambilnya."

Aku mempersilakannya masuk dan dia menghilang menaiki tangga. Saat dia mengganti pakaian, aku melepaskan jaket dan membuka kancing atas kemejaku. Aku tiba-tiba teringat belum menceritakan pada Sakura tentang Shikamaru.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya di tangga sebelum aku melihatnya. "Aku lupa memberitahumu, Sakura, tadi aku bicara dengan Shikamaru di kamar kecil."

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang duduk di meja kita saat makan malam," jelasku.

"Oh! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia bilang dia akan melamar gadis itu malam ini."

Dia tersenyum, seluruh wajahnya seperti bersinar, dan dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Benar, kan! Aku bilang juga apa."

Dia mengenakkan pakaiannya tadi malam, rambutnya sekarang berantakan, tapi kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Apa kau melihat cincinnya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tapi, apa kau melihat cara mereka saling bertatapan? Aku bisa langsung menebak kalau gadis itu pusat kehidupannya."

"Dia kelihatannya sangat bahagia," ucapku.

"Bagus. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ... Menurutmu apa mereka sedang menelepon semua orang yang mereka kenal?"

"Mungkin saja atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih intim," jawabku tanpa berpikir. Mata Sakura melebar kaget, tapi dia sepertinya tidak marah.

"Dasar pria," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Selalu saja berpikir tentang itu."

Aku tersenyum. "Maaf."

Kami sejenak saling bertatapan. Tas sudah tergenggam di tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendesah. "Aku menggantung gaun Rin di lemari," ucapnya. "Dan aku juga meletakkan sepatunya di sana."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku harus pergi."

Aku menatap bibirnya. Bibirnya terlihat penuh dan lembut dan menggodaku. Bibirnya seperti memanggilku, bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya malam ini. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, kesempatanku akan lenyap.

Aku tidak pernah punya keinginan sebesar ini sebelumnya untuk mencium seseorang. Dengan spontanitas, aku mengambil kesempatan. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sakura?" Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Sakura melihat ke arahku, namun dia tidak berpindah tempat.

"Ya?"

Sepertinya kata-kata berikut diucapkan oleh orang lain. Aku mendengar ucapan itu, tapi aku tidak merasa pernah mengucapkannya. Lidahku bergerak sendiri, getaran di tenggorokanku lah yang menjadi pertanda bagiku kalau aku yang mengucapkannya.

Wajahku semakin dekat dengannya sekarang; kata-kataku hanya berupa bisikan. "Boleh aku menciummu, Sakura?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Tanpa menunggunya menjawab, aku langsung menekankan bibirku dengan lembut ke bibirnya, aku hanya memberi sedikit tekanan, jadi dia bisa menghindar kalau tidak menginginkannya. Untungnya, itu tidak terjadi; dia melangkah mendekatiku, menghilangkan jarak sempit di antara tubuh kami, dan meletakkan tangannya di dadaku. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian pada ciuman yang ketiga, dia sedikit membuka bibirnya, dan aku mendorong lidahku masuk.

Aku meletakkan tangan di pinggulnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Dia merespon dengan erangan lembut saat ciuman kami semakin panas, jemarinya menarik rambutku, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal kemejaku. Ciuman manis dan lambat berubah menjadi lapar, kami sepertinya menginginkan lebih, lebih, dan lebih ...

Dia menghentikan ciuman kami terlalu cepat, napasnya terengah-engah. "Temanku akan menikah akhir pekan depan," dia menarik napas, dan aku kembali menciumnya, sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah puas. Dia dengan rakus membalas ciumanku sebelum melepaskan diri untuk menambahkan, "Aku ingin tahu apa kau mau menemaniku."

Ucapannya hanya terdengar samar-samar di telingaku saat aku kembali menciumnya, rasa dan wanginya melumpuhkan kemampuanku untuk berpikir.

"Akhir pekan depan?" gumamku di bibirnya, kata-kata yang kuucapkan sudah terlupakan dan tidak berarti lagi.

"Ya." Aku mencium pipinya, rahangnya, lehernya ... kemudian Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikanku dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku. "Sasuke?"

"Ya?" napasku terengah-engah.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Saat aku melihatnya, aku merasakan beban dari tiap kata yang dia ucapkan padaku, kata-katanya sungguh jelas dan sedikit menakutkan. "Ke pernikahan temanmu?" aku mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sebagian besar alasannya karena aku ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, mencoba untuk membuat otakku memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipiku, kemudian bibirnya memberi ciuman singkat di bibirku. "Ya."

Aku sadar dengan situasi ini, sadar dengan gadis cantik ini dan sadar dengan apa yang dia minta padaku. Akhir pekan depan ... satu minggu dari sekarang. Apa kami masih akan terus berhubungan dalam seminggu ke depan? Apa dia akan tahu kebenarannya?

Aku harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Jantungku berdetak cepat hanya karena memikirkan itu. Mata emeralnya menatapku dengan sabar. Dia menanti jawabanku.

_Kenapa kau berubah menjadi pecundang, Uchiha Sasuke?_

Aku balas menatapnya dan pertahananku runtuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan, apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku ingin menciumnya, memujanya dirinya, membawanya ke atas dan membuatnya menjeritkan namaku lagi dan lagi saat dia mencapai klimaks ... dan aku ingin berlutut dan memohon maaf padanya karena sudah membuat taruhan itu ... taruhan yang sama yang membawaku bertemu dengannya. Apa aku akan mengenalnya kalau tidak karena taruhan itu?

Dia masih menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak bisa."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Minggu adalah hari untuk bermalas-malasan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, alhasil aku baru bangun pukul 11 pagi. Semua itu gara-gara emosi yang kurasakan. Saat aku bangun, aku masih lelah, tapi ini masih bisa diatasi dengan dua cangkir kopi. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dipikirkan Sasuke tentang sarapan _bergiziku _ini, dan kemudian aku memaki diriku sendiri karena memikirkannya.

Dia bilang tidak bisa.

_Tidak bisa._

Berani sekali dia.

Setelah dia mengucapkan itu, aku langsung pergi. Aku berpura-pura itu bukanlah suatu masalah besar, dan memaksa suaraku agar tetap tenang, tapi Sasuke menyadarinya. Dia bilang apa kemarin?

Oh, ya. "Ini rumit, Sakura," dan "Ini semua terlalu cepat untukku." Dia benar-benar ingin aku memahaminya; dia hanya tidak punya kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua itu.

Aku harap aku tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan; perubahan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba hanya menjadi cambuk buatku. Kenapa — kalau dia begitu bersemangatnya untuk memenangkan taruhan itu — tiba-tiba menolak permintaanku? Dia bahkan mengizinkanku ikut makan malam bersama orang tuanya. Bukankah itu lebih gawat dibandingkan dengan permintaanku?

Mungkin dia sudah menyerah. Ya, mungkin saja — aku sudah beberapa kali membuatnya kesal. Aku rasa makan malam kemarin adalah puncaknya, sekarang setelah aku memikirkannya kembali, sepertinya aku memang benar. Dan dia tidak memberi sedikit pun indikasi akan meneleponku lagi.

Aku masih merajuk saat mandi. Memikirkan kemungkinan tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sedikit membuatku sedih. Walaupun aku tahu _kebenaran _tentangnya, aku masih menyukainya. Aku _benar-benar_ menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa?

Ino akan mencambukku kalau dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak boleh tahu ini. Dia akan memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan seorang teknisi komputer di kantornya. Siapa namanya? Juugo? Dia mungkin akan bicara seperti ini saat kencan pertama kami, "Sayang, kau membuat _floppy disk_-ku berubah menjadi _hard drive_," dan "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku dan mengerjakan soal matematika: tambahkan tempat tidur, kurangi pakaianmu, bagi kakimu, dan kalikan."

Ya, Ino tidak boleh tahu. Aku belum menghubunginya, dia akan bersikeras menyuruhku membongkar rahasia Sasuke kalau dia tahu Sasuke tidak jadi menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan. Walaupun terdengar sangat menyedihkan, tapi aku belum siap untuk benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Aku harus memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, tapi yang sebenarnya kubutuhkan itu adalah ketenangan pikiran. Aku butuh seharian penuh untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Aku tahu aku hanya terpesona dengan mata dan tubuh Sasuke. Dan ciumannya yang penuh gairah. Dan godaannya. Oh, Tuhan, aku sangat merindukan godaannya ... dan dia benar-benar bisa menangani makan malam kemarin dengan baik. Padahal aku sudah mengharapkan Armageddon akan terjadi, atau mungkin tenggelamnya kapal Titanic yang kedua. Aku mengharapkan bencana.

Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian. Untungnya, aku tidak perlu mencari jauh-jauh. Hinata meneleponku saat aku berpakaian — sudah lebih dari seminggu aku belum bicara dengannya.

"Kau sudah punya gaun untuk ke pesta pernikahanku?" tanyanya padaku. Dia mengenalku dengan sangat baik, karena dia tahu aku belum punya gaun sama sekali.

"Belum ... tapi, aku sudah tahu di mana akan membelinya!" ucapku sia-sia. Dia tahu ini semua omong kosong.

"Omong kosong, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Starbucks setengah jam lagi — kita akan mencari gaun untukmu."

Belanja gaun kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan, terdengar seperti penyiksaan, tapi itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Sebuah pengalihan pikiran.

* * *

Hinata bertubuh cukup atletis dan staminanya tidak pernah habis. Dia bisa berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi selama berjam-jam tanpa merasa lelah, sedangkan aku sudah mulai menyeret-nyeret kakiku, padahal aku hanya menggunakan _sneaker_. Tapi, sebenarnya kakiku sudah sakit sejak dua hari belakangan ini.

Dan tentu saja, Hinata tidak peduli.

"_Shannaro_, kakiku rasanya seperti habis berjalan di jarum. Apa kau mau memperlambat langkahmu?"

Dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Bisakah kau berjalan dari satu sisi mall ke sisi yang lain tanpa mendapat serangan asma? Apa kau masih menemui Rock Lee?"

Rock Lee adalah _personal trainer_-ku untuk ... empat hari. Setelah melakukan olah raga yang penuh penyiksaan itu, aku langsung menghindari semua teleponnya dan memilih jalan yang lebih jauh menuju kantor hanya untuk menghindari _gym_.

"Kadang-kadang. Mungkin," jawabku mengelak. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihatku. "Baiklah. Aku tidak lagi menemuinya. Kau senang?"

"Untuk apa aku senang? Kau memperlambat perjalanan kita. Kalau kau masih menemuinya, kau akan mampu mengikutiku."

"Hinata, dia menyuruhku _push up _seratus kali dalam semenit. Aku bersumpah kedua lenganku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi setelahnya. Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi," jawabku.

"Naruto dan aku _jogging_ di sepanjang pantai setiap pagi. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya.

"Jam berapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Jam enam."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak bisa bangun sepagi itu," jawabku tidak percaya.

"Kami berdua harus bekerja jam delapan. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan olah raga pagi akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ucap Hinata.

"Tidur membuatku merasa lebih baik ..."

"Tidur tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Memangnya apa lagi yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini, selain begadang menonton tayangan ulang _Lost_?"

Aku sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapannya, tapi aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal," ucapku membela diri.

Dia pura-pura kaget. "Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

"Sebagai informasimu saja, aku keluar dua hari berturut-turut di akhir pekan ini." _Ha, rasakan itu!_

"Dengan siapa kau keluar akhir pekan ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Temanku. Rin," jawabku samar.

"Rin siapa?"

"Temanku," jawabku lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Um, dia itu teman dari temanku." _Shannaro_. Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang ini sekarang. "Dia adik temannya pacar baru Ino."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapanku. "Siapa pacar Ino sekarang?"

"Namanya Sai. Mereka sudah berkencan seminggu atau lebih."

"Apa orangnya baik?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, dia baik. Ino benar-benar menyukainya." _Lalala ... jangan pikirkan Sasuke ..._

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ino orangnya suka pilih-pilih. Aku bersumpah, seandainya saja George Clooney mengajaknya berkencan besok, dia pasti akan melihat ada yang salah dengannya."

"Ya, dia tahu apa yang dia mau," ucapku dengan tenang. Aku melihat sepotong gaun hitam jelek, mencoba memikirkan apa pun selain _dirinya._

Seorang pramuniaga datang untuk membantu kami saat Hinata menyodorkan gaun kuning berpotongan pendek. Gaunnya cantik, begitu juga dengan gaun yang kutemukan di toko sebelumnya, tapi Hinata bersikeras agar kami "memeriksa setiap toko untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi yang lebih bagus".

Pramuniaga, yang bernama Suigetsu, memerhatikanku sekilas. "Ah, ya. Aku tahu gaun yang cocok untuk Anda. Kami baru saja menerima kiriman gaun dari Alberto Makali." Dia menuntun kami ke belakang dan menunjukkan enam potong gaun. Mata Hinata langsung menyala seperti lampu Natal.

"Dia akan mencoba semuanya," ucap Hinata penuh semangat.

_Bagus sekali_.

* * *

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan rasanya aku mau mati. Aku tidak lagi mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalanku. Aku memberitahu Hinata, dengan seramah mungkin, kalau aku melihat satu gaun lagi, aku akan muntah. Dia memberitahuku, dengan galak, kalau aku harus menahan muntahanku sampai menit terakhir, dan aku bilang padanya kalau aku masih punya seminggu lagi untuk membeli gaun.

_Catatan pribadi_: Jangan pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau kau tidak akan berdandan semaksimal mungkin di hari perayaan apa pun yang melibatkan Hinata. Dampaknya bisa menyakitkan, bahkan lebih sakit daripada mencoba 20-100 gaun sekaligus dengan kaki sakit.

Aku memilih gaun biru muda berpotongan pendek dengan harga yang lumayan mahal. Aku tidak tahu ada begitu banyak aturan saat membeli gaun untuk pesta pernikahan. Aku tidak boleh memakai gaun putih, hitam, merah, terlalu pendek, atau norak. Ada untungnya Hinata menemaniku berbelanja, karena aku gatal ingin membeli sebuah gaun merah cantik yang hendak kupakai ke pesta pernikahannya.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatku membeli gaun. Hinata memesan sangria, tapi aku belum pulih benar; mencium bau alkohol saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah.

Hinata memberitahuku setiap detail pernikahannya. Aku lebih sering mendengar ucapannya, karena aku tidak tahu banyak soal pernikahan. Sejujurnya, aku bersyukur karena dia tidak lagi tertarik membahas Ino dan pacar barunya. Dia memberitahuku dengan antusias kalau Naruto sudah menemukan band untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Kami hampir selesai makan saat seseorang berjalan melewati meja kami dan kembali berbalik. Dia hampir bertabrakan dengan pelayan. Pada awalnya aku tidak memerhatikannya, sampai dia berkata, "Sakura?"

Saat aku mengangkat kepala, aku hampir tersedak minuman. "Morio?"

"Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar kau! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Morio itu "semacam-teman-dekatku" saat kuliah. Kami berkencan beberapa kali dan hubungan kami menjadi dekat. Tapi, keluarganya tinggal di Amegakure, hampir seribu kilometer jauhnya, dan dia telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya setelah lulus kuliah.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang _benar-benar _kusuka. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, tapi sekarang dia berada di sini ... kenapa?

"Ya," jawabku, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?"

"Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal di sini." Dia menyeringai, senang saat mengatakan ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku butuh perubahan," ucapnya mantap. "Aku menemukan pekerjaan yang bagus di sini dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Aku masih bisa mengunjungi mereka. Dengan gajiku sekarang, aku akan bisa membeli tiket pulang."

Aku kaget mendengarnya. "Morio, itu ... itu mengagumkan sekali! Selamat atas pekerjaan barumu!"

Dia tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, ini Hinata," aku memperkenalkan mereka. "Hinata, Morio. Dia temanku saat kuliah dulu."

Hinata tersenyum ramah. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Morio."

Morio tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum bicara, "Kita harus segera nongkrong, Sakura. Kenalanku tidak banyak di sini. Senang rasanya melihat wajah yang familiar."

"Um, oke ..."

"Berapa nomormu?" Dia menarik ponselnya dari saku dan aku menyebutkan nomor ponselku padanya. Dia kemudian meneleponku, dan segera menutup teleponnya sebelum aku punya waktu untuk mencari di mana ponselku berada. "Sekarang kau punya nomorku. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, oke? Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Setelah dia keluar, Hinata langsung bersandar ke arahku. "Oh, Tuhan, siapa dia? Dia tampan sekali!" bisiknya seru.

"Temanku," gumamku. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Oh ya. Teman," ucapnya skeptis.

"Hinata, aku serius."

"Aku juga. Kau akan meneleponnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

Dia mengerang. "_Tolong_ jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sakura. Apa kau benar-benar lebih memilih untuk menonton tayangan ulang serial televisi dari pada _itu_—" Tangannya bergerak liar. Aku kembali merasa terluka, aku kecewa karena — ternyata — aku tidak semengagumkan yang kukira.

Aku hampir mendengus. _Ya, benar sekali, Sakura_.

Tapi, Sasuke langsung masuk ke pikiranku, dan kegelisahanku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Aku tidak boleh berpikir tentangnya, tapi ini hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan. Sambil tidak mengabaikan peringatan nuraniku, aku mengambil ponsel dari tas.

Satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari Morio. Dan tidak ada apa pun dari Sasuke.

Aku menghela napas saat memasukan kembali ponsel ke dalam tas. Hinata masih menatapku penuh harap.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menelepon Morio."

* * *

Langit sudah gelap saat aku pulang. Kekagetanku melihat Morio sudah lama hilang, perasaan itu sekarang digantikan oleh kepahitan, sebuah perasaan yang tidak diinginkan sama sekali dan tidak bisa ditundukkan oleh musik keras atau pun kemacetan lalu lintas. Aku berbelok tajam ke tempat parkiran gedung apartemenku, membuat tasku jatuh dari kursi penumpang dan menumpahkan buku catatan kecil, _make-up_, permen karet, dan sampah ke lantai mobil. Aku mengumpat keras melihatnya.

Setelah mobilku terparkir, aku memiringkan tubuh untuk menjangkaunya dan mulai meraih semua barang-barang yang terjepit di antara kursi dan laci mobil. Aku bingung saat menemukan kotak plastik tipis di antara pintu dan kursi penumpang. Ini DVD sewaan kemarin, _The Green Mile_.

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Bagaimana caranya DVD ini bisa masuk ke dalam mobilku? Aku mengendarai mobilku setelah kami keluar dari tempat penyewaan film kemarin, tapi aku tidak ingat membawanya bersamaku ...

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, membawanya masuk ke apartemen. Aku mencuci muka dan mengganti baju, kemudian aku berdebat sendiri apa sebaiknya aku menonton tayangan ulang _Lost_ atau tidak. Akhirnya, aku menggeleng — _sialan Kau, Hinata!_

Aku berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan DVD-ku, dan menelusurinya sampai menemukan _Lost_ _season _berapa yang berbisik menyebut namaku. Siapa yang peduli kalau aku menontonnya lagi — siapa yang akan tahu?

_Aku akan tahu_, nuraniku berbisik. Aku menatap tajam perutku, seolah-olah suara imajiner menyeramkan ini berasal dari sana.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku akhirnya menyerah dan menarik keluar _The Green Mile_ dari tas dan membaca dengan teliti penutup belakang kotaknya. Yang pasti, ini bukan film komedi. Kami tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menonton salah satu film pilihan Sasuke kemarin ... aku bisa sedikit melihat sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tertarik. Tapi, apa itu penting sekarang? Dia menolak menemaniku dan bahkan sampai sekarang belum menelepon.

Oh sial, aku sudah menonton koleksi DVD-ku lebih dari seratus kali. Apa salahnya menonton ini? Mungkin film ini bagus. Dan mungkin, kalau memang kenyataannya film ini _bagus_, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya, biarkan saja Sasuke membayar dendanya. Ya, biar dia tahu rasa.

Aku memasukkan DVD film ke dalam _DVD player_, lalu mengambil minuman dari dapur, dan duduk di sofa sambil melemparkan selimut di tubuhku.

Sudah satu jam film berputar, aku benar-benar terpesona dengan serangan mendadak ke arah Billy the Kid. Aku tertarik, aku ingin tahu apa yang John Coffey lakukan hingga dia bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian aku tidak mau berkedip, karena aku takut akan melewatkan satu adegan saja.

Satu jam kemudian aku merasa benar-benar tertekan. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengutuk Sasuke karena merekomendasikan film menyedihkan seperti ini; dan kemudian aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena menontonnya. _Dan Sasuke bahkan tidak di sini!_

Aku kembali memeriksa ponselku sambil berharap aku tidak mendengar ada pesan masuk. Tentu saja itu tidak terjadi; kesedihanku dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemarahan.

Hidupku berjalan dengan masuk akal sebelum taruhan bodoh dan semua "rayuan" ini terjadi. Memang benar aku tidak punya kehidupan yang paling menarik di dunia, tapi aku bisa menerimanya. Aku menikmati tayangan ulang _Lost_ setiap Jumat malam. Hanya karena Hinata bilang tayangan itu membosankan, bukan berarti hidupku juga kurang memuaskan dari hidupnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat ponsel dan mencari nomor Sasuke. Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Panggilanku masuk ke _voicemail_-nya. Beberapa detik berlalu sampai aku akhirnya meninggalkan pesan.

_"_Hei Sasuke, ini Sakura. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau meninggalkan _The Green Mile_ di mobilku. Aku pikir kau ingin mengembalikannya ... jadi, um, telepon aku. Mungkin saat kau berada di Konoha, kau bisa datang mengambilnya." Tiba-tiba saja, aku kembali merasa terharu dan suaraku pecah. Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. _"_Dan um ... aku menontonnya. Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak suka film sedih. Tapi, um ... ya. Sampai nanti."

Aku masih terisak saat berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi aku pikir emosi yang kurasakan sekarang tidak ada hubunganya dengan film tadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa seperti ini, tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar ... _sedih_. Sistem hormonku pasti sudah rusak; memikirkan Sasuke yang akan pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutku. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi, aku hanya ingin dia menjadi _normal_. Mungkin kalimat yang lebih tepat adalah aku ingin dia menyukaiku. Dan _hanya_ aku.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia bisa merasakan itu? Semua tindakan yang kulakukan selalu membuatnya jengkel, memaksakan diriku masuk ke keluarganya dan membobol rumahnya. Tapi, dia juga lebih jahat dariku, dia membuat taruhan itu. Aku mendengus — pasangan seperti apa kami ini? Ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik untuk diceritakan pada anak-cucuku kelak. Aku menggelengkan kepala saat melihat cermin.

Aku seharusnya menonton _Lost_.

Aku membilas wajah dan mencoba menghapus jejak air mata. Setiap air mata yang berhasil kuhapus, pasti akan digantikan dengan yang baru. Tapi, sialnya, aku merasa lebih baik saat menangis. Aku bisa merasakan stresku terangkat dari bahu; aku merasa lebih ringan.

Setelah aku selesai membersihkan wajah, memasukkan film kembali ke dalam kotaknya, dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, meskipun aku masih terlihat berantakan. Mataku merah dan bengkak, wajahku ternodai bekas air mata. Sambil menghela napas, aku menyelip ke bawah selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Upayaku sia-sia. Aku berbalik dan gelisah, aku tidak bisa beristirahat, tidak bisa menjernihkan pikiranku bahkan untuk satu menit saja. Akhirnya aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa selimut, aku harap pikiranku dapat teralihkan dengan menonton iklan konyol dan tayangan serial lama.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Tubuhku langsung membeku sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang berkunjung selarut ini?

Ketukan kembali terdengar di pintu, kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Aku beranjak dari sofa, menyeka wajahku, dan bergegas ke pintu. Aku berjinijt untuk mengintip melalui lubang pintu; napasku langsung berhenti saat melihat siapa tamuku.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Rasanya tidak normal karena memikirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini — memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, terobsesi dengan setiap detail kehidupannya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kalau kami bertemu dalam situasi yang berbeda.

Apa aku akan mengenal Sakura kalau aku tidak membuat taruhan? Mungkin tidak. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya dalam situasi normal — bukan karena dia tidak layak untuk dikejar, tapi karena sudah jelas keinginan kami berbeda.

Dia seorang gadis tradisional. Sayangnya, aku bukan seorang pria tradisional. Ini sudah menjadi nasib burukku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri hari ini. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, aku pikir aku akan kalah taruhan. Melihatnya terluka setelah aku mengatakan aku tidak bisa menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan benar-benar membuatku goyah. Dia ingin tahu alasannya; dan apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan padanya? Aku bisa saja mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi itu akan mengakhiri segalanya. Dia mungkin akan menamparku — aku benar-benar layak mendapatkan ini — sebelum menyuruhku untuk menjauh darinya.

Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya. Aku akan kalah taruhan. Walaupun Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, tapi aku pria yang egois.

Aku belum siap membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Aku berbohong, atau setidaknya membentengi kebenaran, dengan mengatakan semua ini terlalu cepat dan aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Dia menerima jawabanku — setidaknya, secara lisan — tapi, aku tahu dia kecewa. Dia pergi secepat kilat setelah meyakinkanku kalau dia mengerti dengan dilema yang kurasakan dan akan menghubungiku lagi besok. "Aku cuma kecapean, Sasuke," ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

Sudah ribuan kali aku berpikir untuk meneleponnya hari ini. Aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami hari Minggu ini untuk melepas rindu bersama Rin sebelum dia berangkat menuju Tokyo besok pagi. Tentu saja Rin ingin bicara tentang Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Sasuke-_nii_. Bibi Keiko juga. Jadi, setidaknya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keluarga kita akan membencinya. Apa menurutmu dia akan datang makan malam keluarga kita sebelum Natal? Aku rasa Kakashi juga akan ikut."

"Demi Tuhan, Rin. Aku baru mengenalnya seminggu," jawabku tidak habis pikir.

Dia mendesah tidak sabar. "Aku sudah bilang, Sasuke-_nii_. Dia berbeda, aku bisa merasakannya. Dia akan tetap bersamamu, selama kau tidak berbuat macam-macam." _Kalau saja dia tahu_. "Untungnya, kau punya aku untuk membantu mengarahkanmu," tambahnya.

_Ya, terima kasih banyak _— pikirku sinis.

Setelah menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama keluarga, aku memeluk Rin sebelum mengucapkan selamat jalan dan pulang setelah makan malam. Aku membuang waktu sekitar setengah jam di rumahku sebelum memutuskan untuk menginap di Konoha malam ini. Aku tidak terlalu sering menginap di sana dan, meskipun ini kedengarannya gila, tapi aku rasa rumahku di sana akan membawaku lebih dekat _dengannya_. Kenapa aku harus menyiksa diriku dengan cara seperti ini?

Aku mengambil kunci mobil dan berangkat.

Rapat pertamaku dimulai jam setengah sepuluh besok pagi, jadi aku tidak perlu berada di kantor sebelumnya. Ini akan memberiku banyak waktu untuk tidur dan kembali ke Suna di pagi hari, kan?

Tidak ada lagi yang masuk akal. Aku menolak untuk menelepon gadis itu, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku berada di kota yang sama dengannya hanya untuk memberiku secuil kepuasan. Aku masih berdebat sendiri tentang apa sebaiknya aku menelepon atau tidak di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku berhasil menolak hasratku dan memutuskan untuk memberi jarak dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, lima belas menit sebelum memasuki kota, ponselku berdering. Sembari melaju di jalan raya, aku menarik ponsel dari saku dengan kikuk — panggilan ini sudah berdering tiga kali — dan memeriksa _caller ID_.

Ini telepon darinya.

Aku membeku menatapnya. Pikiranku langsung dirasuki sejuta skenario, aku takut dia akan berteriak padaku atau lebih buruk lagi bersikap tidak acuh. Apa yang dia inginkan? Situasi sekarang tidak baik-baik saja, aku bisa merasakannya.

Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk mengangkat telepon, dering ponselku berhenti. Aku segera meneleponnya kembali, tapi langsung terhubung ke _voicemail_-nya. Mungkin dia meninggalkan pesan untukku ... beberapa saat kemudian teleponku kembali berbunyi, kecurigaanku benar.

_"Hei Sasuke, ini Sakura. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau meninggalkan_ The Green Mile_ di mobilku. Aku pikir kau ingin mengembalikannya ... jadi, um, telepon aku. Mungkin saat kau berada di Konoha, kau bisa datang mengambilnya. Dan um ... aku menontonnya. Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak suka film sedih. Tapi, um ... ya. Sampai nanti."_ Suaranya terdengar pecah di akhir pesan. Hampir terdengar seolah-olah dia ... menangis?

Aku tertegun. Apa dia menangis gara-gara film? Atau gara-gara aku?

_Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Kau berhasil. Seolah-olah membuat taruhan itu bukan hal terburuk di dunia ... dan sekarang kau berhasil membuatnya menangis._

Aku akan gila, aku yakin itu. Aku langsung keluar dari jalan raya utama dan berbelok ke kiri. Tekadku sudah bulat; aku akan menemui Sakura.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Semuanya tenang; tidak ada seorang pun di lorong. Aku tidak bisa menenangkan deburan jantung saat aku mengetuk pintu.

Aku menunggu sebentar, tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk sedikit lebih keras dan berpikir mungkin dia sudah tidur. Tapi, ini baru lima belas menit sejak dia meneleponku.

Apa benar dia berada di sini? Mungkin dia meneleponku dari tempat lain. Ini membuat perasaanku lega sekaligus kecewa.

Dan kemudian pintu terayun terbuka.

Sakura berdiri di depanku mengenakkan piyama, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya merah dan bengkak. Sudah jelas dia menangis. Dia sepertinya kaget melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya parau.

Aku tertegun. Apa yang _aku_ lakukan di sini?

Sambil gelisah, aku menjawab, "Aku menerima pesanmu. Kau kedengarannya sedang bersedih."

Dia menggeser kakinya dan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, dia tidak mau melihatku. "Ya ... filmnya benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku bahkan tidak tahu film itu ada bersamamu ..."

Kemudian dia seperti tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Air mata diam-diam mulai meluncur di pipinya; dia buru-buru menyeka wajahnya, tapi itu tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air mata.

Dalam sekejap, aku sudah berada di sisinya dan dia berada di dalam pelukanku. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia memelukku erat sambil terisak di dadaku. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan pas di tubuhku.

"Aku hanya ... aku tidak bisa ... Aku merasa sangat emosional sekarang, Sasuke. Semuanya berantakan."

"Shh, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" bujukku dengan lembut.

"Tidak ... tidak malam ini," ucapnya yakin. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang."

"Baiklah, kapan pun yang kau mau, Sakura. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku mencoba untuk tidur," isaknya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku menonton TV lagi."

"Kemarilah." Aku membimbingnya menuju sofa. Apartemennya gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya redup dari televisi. Ada selimut di atas sofa, dia menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum duduk di depanku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

Dia sedikit menarik tanganku. "Apa kau tidak mau duduk?" tanyanya. Dia menarik kembali selimut dari tubuhnya, mengundangku, dan aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia kemudian merapat ke sisiku. "Kau seharusnya meneleponku terlebih dahulu," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkan itu sepanjang hari ini. Aku hanya — aku sedang memikirkan beberapa hal," aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oh." Suaranya terdengar pelan. _Sial_. Seharusnya aku meneleponnya.

"Kemarilah." Aku mendorong bahunya, mendesaknya untuk berbaring, sebelum aku berbaring di sampingnya, di sofa. Punggungnya menekan dadaku, rambutnya di hidungku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa terpecah belah; rasanya seperti tubuhku berjalan ke dua arah yang berbeda, masing-masing setengah bagian menginginkan hal yang berbeda. Di satu sisi aku ketakutan setengah mati; di sisi lain aku ingin dekat dengannya, dan menginginkan lebih.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan denganku. Aku menghela napas puas saat menariknya semakin dekat, mencium keningnya, dan pipinya yang berurai air mata, dan kemudian bibirnya, mulut kami tertarik seperti magnet. Ciuman ini lembut, tidak tergesa-gesa, dan begitu menjanjikan. Aku ingin menghapus semua tindakan yang pernah kulakukan padanya.

Aku meletakkan keningku di keningnya dan satu menit berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu," bisiknya di dalam kegelapan malam. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di pipiku, panas napasnya menyerap ke dalam kulitku ketika ucapannya menyerap ke dalam pikiranku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau menyukaiku," jawabku sambil berbisik. Aku menunggu sampai dia bertanya apa maksudku — apa yang membuatku berpikir seperti ini — tapi, dia tetap diam.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. "Karena aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu." Aku menariknya semakin dekat dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya rileks dalam pelukanku.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Aku tahu aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura?" bisikku sambil bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ... ada orang lain ... apa ada orang lain yang mengajakmu ke pesta pernikahan?"

Aku merasa tubuhnya sedikit membeku dalam pelukanku, tapi dia tidak bergerak. "Tidak ada," gumamnya di dadaku. Aku tidak dapat menyangkal kalau aku benar-benar lega.

"Apa kau ... masih ingin pergi bersamaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia sedikit bergerak, dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajahku. "Apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya. Maksudku, kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawabku.

Dia sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Rasanya aku ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Baiklah."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara alarm. Suaranya terdengar begitu jauh, sudah seperti bisikan, yang memintaku untuk bangun.

Aku membuka sebelah mata dan seluruh tubuhku langsung terbangun. Aku tiba-tiba merasa pegal di leher, sakit di bahu, dan ada tubuh yang sangat hangat menekan punggungku. Sepasang lengan memelukku dengan erat, hanya lengan inilah yang menahanku agar tidak terjun ke lantai dari pinggir sofa. Dengan perlahan, napasnya meniupkan udara panas ke belakang leherku.

Aku langsung menyadari di mana aku berada dan apa yang terjadi. Aku takut untuk bergerak, tubuh kami sangat dekat, dan aku takut gerakan sedikit saja akan langsung membuatnya terbangun. Kapan aku tertidur? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku mendengar lagu iklan ramen dari televisi saat Sasuke memintaku ke pesta pernikahan bersamanya. Dan bibir lembutnya melumat bibirku saat dia memberitahu dia menyukaiku. Apa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Sebagian besar diriku berharap begitu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menginginkan lebih darinya. Pada akhirnya, dia masih membuat taruhan untuk meniduriku. Itu hal yang mengerikan untuk dilakukan, sepertinya itu tidak sesuai dengan karakternya, tapi apa aku benar-benar mengenalnya? Atau ini semua hanya sandiwara? Apa semua yang dia katakan padaku hanyalah kebohongan belaka?

Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu semua, tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti: dia masih belum jujur. Kenapa dia tidak mengakui saja taruhannya? Aku belum membongkar rahasianya, tapi segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau dia mengaku sendiri.

Aku kembali berpikir keras. Uang sepertinya bukan menjadi taruhan mereka. Sasuke kaya raya. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa mereka pertaruhkan? Apa Sasori punya rahasia gelap Sasuke? Apa mungkin dia hanya _memeras_ Sasuke? Tapi tidak, Naruto bilang Sasuke dengan suka rela menerima taruhan itu.

Sasuke mendesah di belakangku, memelukku lebih erat ke dadanya. Aku senang dengan posisi kami sekarang, aku bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak di punggungku, napasnya di rambutku. Tubuhnya yang keras, hangat dan nyaman, hanya celana jinsnya yang menjadi penghalang di antara kami sekarang.

Kemudian dia bergeser, dan aku merasakan _itu_. _Itu._ Di belakangku, menusuk tepat ke celah bokongku, berjarak hanya dua inci dari zona bahaya. Oh, Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku sekarang. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Membangunkannya? Pindah? Kalau aku beringsut sedikit menjauh, aku akan jatuh dari sofa.

Wajahku memanas, panasnya sudah menyebar sampai ke dada, selagi aku berdebat dalam hati dengan setiap pilihan yang tersedia. Untungnya, Sasuke membawaku keluar dari penderitaan ini saat dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan sedikit berbalik, mengarahkan _itu_-nya ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman.

"Mmm ... Sakura?" gumamnya. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari tubuhku saat dia mengusap wajahnya.

"Ya?" tanyaku parau.

"Apa yang kau—" Dia bersiap-siap duduk dan hampir melemparku keluar dari sofa, namun dia dengan cepat memelukku lagi sebelum aku terjatuh. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Alarmku akhirnya berhenti berbunyi, tapi aku hapal jadwal alarmku berbunyi setiap pagi. "Setengah tujuh lebih sedikit."

"Oh." Dia kembali melemaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menarikku ke dadanya.

"Tapi, aku harus bangun," ucapku enggan. Sekarang, setelah ... gangguan ... kecil tadi tidak lagi menusuk bokongku, aku bisa rileks dan menikmati hangat tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

"Jam berapa kau masuk kerja?" gumamnya di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mengecup kulit belakang leherku, dan bulu kudukku berdiri dibuatnya.

"Delapan," jawabku pelan.

"Lima menit lagi." Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku dan lama waktu yang dia sebutkan terdengar sangat singkat.

"Oke."

"Mmm." Tidak ada jarak sedikit pun di antara kami dan aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini. "Aku tidak ingat kapan aku tertidur," ucapnya mengantuk.

"Aku juga."

Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat, meskipun leher dan bahuku sakit, tapi aku merasa lega dan nyaman. Aku merasa betah dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan cara lain yang lebih baik untuk bangun di pagi hari.

Kemudian alarmku kembali berbunyi. Kami berdua serentak mengeluh.

"Aku harap kita tidak harus berangkat bekerja," gumamnya, menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Jam berapa kau harus berada di kantor?"

"Sembilan tiga puluh. Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang agar aku bisa mandi dan mengganti pakaian," ujar Sasuke.

Aku dengan enggan mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Aku kemudian mulai menyisir rambut dengan tangan sambil berharap penampilanku tidak semengerikan biasa.

Sasuke berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian langsung melipat selimut. Aku langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku akan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur." Aku mengambil selimut dari tangannya, dan setelah aku kembali dari kamar, aku memerhatikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang kusut, dan bahkan ada bekas bantal di pipinya. Saat baru terbangun seperti ini saja dia masih terlihat sangat tampan. Aku tanpa malu-malu memeriksa penampilannya, mataku secara tidak sadar bergerak ke bawah dan pikiranku langsung membayangkan ereksinya yang menusuk bokongku beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku bisa merasakan panas mulai menjalar dari wajah ke seluruh tubuhku.

Sasuke menyadari wajahku yang memerah dan bibirnya langsung tersenyum miring dengan sombong. Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan siapa aku berurusan dan langsung memutar mata.

"Jangan mulai," aku memperingatkannya.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan polos. Dia masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tidak ada hal baik yang pernah kau pikirkan. Ayolah, aku harus mandi." Dia terlihat kaget dan aku bertanya-tanya apa dia pikir aku mengundangnya ikut mandi bersamaku. Keparat. _Jangan bermimpi_. "Kau mau minum kopi atau yang lainnya sebelum kau berangkat?" tanyaku sambil berharap ini dapat memperjelas ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Um, tidak usah. Terima kasih." Dia berdeham. "Aku akan membelinya dalam perjalananku kembali ke Suna."

"Oke. Apa kau ..." Aku ingin bertanya apa dia akan datang kembali, apa dia akan menelepon, apa aku akan pernah melihatnya lagi, tapi aku menyadari betapa menyedihkannya pertanyaanku dan langsung menutup mulut.

"Apa aku apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Kau yakin kau tidak butuh apa-apa sebelum kau pergi?"

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Boleh aku mendapat ciuman selamat jalan?"

Aku langsung khawatir dengan bau napasku. Apa aku akan merusak suasana kalau aku menyikat gigi terlebih dahulu?

_Mungkin._

Bibirku tiba-tiba bergerak, membentuk kata-kata atas kehendaknya sendiri. "Tentu saja boleh." _Shannaro_, bukan ini yang seharusnya kukatakan. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat dia berjalan dan berdiri di depanku, dan ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban alam dia tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungku sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa mempengaruhiku dengan cara seperti ini?

Dia menyeka sehelai rambut dari wajahku. "Kau terlihat manis seperti ini," ujarnya.

Aku kebingungan. "Seperti apa?"

"Mengenakkan piyama kusut, dan rambut berantakan."

Oh, Tuhan, apa dia serius mengatakannya? Wajahku sudah merah padam dan aku harap aku mengecek bayanganku saat berada di kamar tadi.

Sebelum aku bisa bergumam terima kasih, bibirnya sudah menekan lembut bibirku, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku mengerang dan memejamkan mata, tanganku langsung mengalung di lehernya, kemudian menarik rambutnya, dan ciuman kami semakin dalam saat lidahnya membelai lidahku. Tubuhku melekat di tubuhnya seolah-olah ini adalah ciuman terakhir kami. Masa depan kami tidak pasti; hari ini bisa saja menjadi hari terakhir, atau mungkin besok, dan aku ingin melahap hidangan lezat di depanku sebelum dia pergi untuk selamanya.

Kami memisahkan diri dengan enggan, bibirnya berkali-kali mengecup singkat bibirku, sebelum mengecup pipiku dan dia mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kami berdua harus bekerja. Aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena merasakan ini.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya, dan aku senang mendengar keengganan dalam suaranya. Aku mengangguk dan mengantarnya ke pintu. "Maaf sudah menghancurkan sofamu," ucapnya.

"Aku menghancurkannya bersamamu," candaku.

"Ini tempatmu. Kau bisa menghancurkannya sesukamu."

"Kau benar." Aku tiba-tiba bergegas menyuruhnya keluar, tidak sabar untuk melihatnya pergi, tidak sabar untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. "Aku benar-benar harus mandi atau aku akan terlambat ke kantor," ucapku tidak sabar.

Dia menatapku sejenak. "Aku pergi sekarang," ucapnya sinis. Saat berada di ambang pintu, dia langsung berkata, "Maaf karena sudah menunda-nunda waktumu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat." Aku tidak terlalu yakin apa aku benar-benar mendengar nada terluka di dalam suaranya atau ini hanya pikiranku saja, tapi ini membuatku merasa tidak enak hati. Aku menarik kaosnya, menghentikannya sebelum dia pergi.

"Sasuke, bukan itu maksudku," aku mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuatnya mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan? "Aku harap kau tidak harus pergi," ucapku sambil melangkah ke arahnya untuk mengecupnya. Aku bermaksud memberi ciuman singkat, tapi responnya terlalu bersemangat dan membuatku kehilangan kendali. Aku menariknya mendekat, melahap bibirnya dengan rakus, dan beberapa saat kemudian, kami memisahkan diri dan aku merasa jengkel. "Aku harus pergi," ucapku, nada suaraku terdengar seperti menegur efek yang dia berikan padaku. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dasar bajingan. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Aku menghilang ke dalam apartemenku dan dengan cepat mengambil filmnya. Aku mendorong kotak DVD ke dadanya.

"Sampai nanti," ucapku sambil berhati-hati menjaga jarak kami sekarang. Pria ini berbahaya, dan senyum miringnya mengungkapkan kalau dia sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, oke?" ucapnya ragu, ini tidak seperti biasa. Dia selalu penuh percaya diri.

"Oke," ucapku setuju, dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gembiraku.

Saat dia berjalan menjauh, aku menyelinap kembali ke dalam apartemen dan butuh segenap tenaga untuk menjaga tubuhku agar tidak meleleh ke pintu.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Bekerja mampu mengalihkan pikiran. Ino menghubungiku dan kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu sore ini. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersama Sai akhir-akhir ini, walaupun aku bahagia untuknya, tapi aku juga merasa sedikit iri. Sai sepertinya pasangan yang sempurna untuk Ino, hubungan mereka begitu sederhana dan mudah, tidak terhalang oleh rahasia dan taruhan. Kenapa itu tidak bisa terjadi padaku? Sasuke, pria pertama yang kutaksir setelah sekian lama, adalah pria yang seharusnya kubenci sampai mati. Tapi, di sinilah aku sekarang, tertarik dengan apa yang tidak bisa kumiliki dan kuinginkan.

Kenapa semuanya harus begitu rumit?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat menerima telepon dari Morio. _"Hei, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau punya rencana saat makan siang hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"_ sapanya ceria. Aku kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Um, aku ..." Apa seharusnya aku tidak makan siang dengan Morio? Apa penting aku berpikir seperti itu? Kami bisa berteman, kan? "Tentu saja, Morio," jawabku. "Kau mau makan siang di mana?"

_"Kau sering makan di mana, Sakura?"_

Oh, astaga ... "Di kafe kecil, di ujung jalan kantorku. Top Hat Cafe."

_"Kedengarannya menarik. Jam berapa kau makan siang?"_

"Sekitar 12.30," jawabku.

_"Baiklah, ini kencan. Sampai nanti."_

Aku menutup telepon dengan bingung. _Ini kencan_? Maksudnya kencan _sungguhan_? Aku kira itu tidak masalah — aku bisa berkencan dengan siapa pun kalau aku mau. Aku boleh berkencan dengan seseorang. Lagi pula, Sasuke dan aku tidak resmi berpacaran. Tidak setelah akhir pekan ini ...

Aku menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan kembali mencoba bekerja. Pikiranku, walau bagaimana pun caranya, selalu kembali memikirkan Sasuke, kemudian Morio, dan aku merasa gelisah karena situasi ini.

Aku kaget saat teleponku berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ini dari Sai.

_Kau bertemu Sasuke tadi malam? -Sai_

Kenapa dia bisa tahu ini?

_Mungkin. Kau menguntitku? -Sakura_

_Tidak, aku menguntit Sasuke. -Sai_

_Oh. -Sakura_

_Aku punya ide lain, tapi kita harus bertemu untuk membahasnya. Aku juga memikirkan nama untuk geng kita "She/He-Man Player Hater Club". -Sai_

Aku cekikikan saat melihat ponsel di pangkuanku dan kemudian cepat-cepat melihat ke sekeliling sambil mengontrol diri.

_Kedengarannya sangat berirama. Apa aku harus membuat baju kaus untuk geng kita? -Sakura_

_Aku hanya bercanda. -Sai_

_Aku hanya mencoba untuk ikut berkontribusi. -Sakura_

_Oh, aku juga sudah menemukan kucing gendut untukmu. Kucingnya sangat besar, kandangnya harus dipesan khusus. -Sai_

Kepalaku langsung menghantam meja dengan bunyi keras.

* * *

Morio sudah menungguku saat aku sampai di kafe. Dia mengenakkan kemeja kuning pucat dengan dengan celana khaki yang nyaman. Morio adalah seorang pria tampan, dia bisa saja memesona setiap gadis yang beruntung. Entah kenapa dia memilihku; dan entah kenapa dia juga memilih untuk meninggalkanku.

Aku sangat terluka saat dia meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya — dan bodohnya aku, aku benar-benar membuat kadar gula dalam darahku sangat tinggi saat dia pergi dengan melahap seluruh es krim dari toko lokal. Teman dari teman dari teman-temanku bahkan tahu aku patah hati. Tapi, aku bertahan. Sudah lebih dari setahun aku tidak memikirkannya.

Tapi sekarang dia di sini, mencoba untuk ... apa? Menebus kesalahan? Mengambil tempat yang sudah lama kami tinggalkan?

Aku bingung.

Senyumnya melebar saat dia berdiri dan menarik keluar kursi untukku. Setelah kami duduk, dia bergeser ke depan, mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku.

"Hei," ucapnya. "Aku senang kau menerima ajakanku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, aku memesan soda untukmu."

Aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan padanya kalau aku hanya minum air putih sekarang. Ya, air putih, alkohol dan anggur. Oh, jangan lupa sake.

"Terima kasih." Dia memberiku menu, dan aku segera membacanya.

"Jadi, Sakura," ucapnya santai. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan sekarang? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Aku lulus kuliah, akhirnya. Aku bekerja di The Konoha Times sekarang."

Dia kaget. "The Konoha Times? Mengagumkan sekali! Jadi, menjadi jurnalis adalah hal yang paling kau idam-idamkan selama ini?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Dari ekspresinya sekarang, aku rasa dia langsung menyadari kesalahan kata-katanya.

"Aku sebenarnya, um ... editor."

"Oh." Dia kehilangan kata-kata dan menggaruk-garuk sisi lehernya. "Aku pikir kau ingin menjadi seorang jurnalis," ucapnya lagi.

"Ya. Tapi, saat aku melamar pekerjaan, mereka hanya membuka lowongan untuk editor. Tapi, aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Ini bisa menjadi pengalaman untukku." Entah kenapa aku harus menjelaskan preferensi pekerjaanku padanya. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya punya masalah dengan pekerjaanku sebagai editor? Ini adalah pekerjaan yang menarik. Sial. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan idaman setelah lulus kuliah.

"Bagus," ujarnya. "Selama kau menyukai pekerjaanmu."

"Aku menyukainya," ucapku angkuh.

Pelayan menyela pembicaraan canggung kami untuk mengambil pesanan. Untungnya, setelah dia pergi, percapakan kami jauh lebih ringan.

"Jadi, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untukku di pusat kota," ucapnya. "Lingkungannya ramah. Banyak pepohonan, dan sangat dekat dengan taman. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa pentingnya buatku. Kami tidak lagi bersama.

"Senang mendengarnya," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau datang melihatnya nanti sore?" tanyanya penuh harap. Seluruh tubuhku langsung membeku saat memikirkan alasan untuk menolak ajakannya.

"Aku eh ... aku harus bertemu dengan Ino hari ini."

"Ino? Kau masih berteman dengannya?" tanya Morio.

"Ya, masih."

Dia mengangguk serius. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik. Dia dekat dengan seseorang akhir-akhir ini. Mereka sepertinya cocok," jawabku.

"Senang mendengarnya. Apa kau menyukai pria itu?"

"Sejauh ini, ya." Ini sudah terpola secara permanen di otakku. Kalau aku bicara tentang Sai, aku akan otomatis memikirkan Sasuke. Oh, Tuhan ...

Saat memikirkan Sasuke, aku merasa bersalah karena makan siang bersama Morio. Tapi, kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu kesalahan. Sasuke bahkan punya rencana untuk bertemu Karin dan melakukan ... _itu_. Itu jauh lebih buruk.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan menyesap minumanku dengan cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Morio.

Aku berdeham. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia sepertinya tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Setidaknya, dia tidak memaksaku untuk menjelaskan. "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Apa kau dekat dengan seseorang?"

Sial, aku tidak mau membahas ini. Secara teknis, aku masih lajang. Sasuke dan aku belum saling berkomitmen. Apalagi kalau aku memikirkan taruhan dan semua hal lain.

Morio menatapku, menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar.

"Um, tidak juga," ucapku ragu. "Aku sudah beberapa kali berkencan dengan seorang pria, tapi tidak lebih dari itu." Aku berharap, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan mantap. Aku berharap keadaanku dan Sasuke berbeda; dan Sasuke dan aku bisa lebih dari _sekarang_.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku.

Morio terlihat senang. "Aku juga," ucapnya gembira. Tubuhnya masih condong ke arahku, memberiku seluruh perhatiannya, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman di bawah pengawasannya yang seperti ini.

Pelayan mengantarkan makanan kami. Aku belum pernah bersyukur seperti ini, karena disela pelayan, terutama saat Morio terpaksa untuk bersandar kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berpaling saat pelayan menempatkan piring di depannya.

Aku melahap hidanganku seperti makan makanan terakhirku di dunia, aku benar-benar memfokuskan pandangan ke piring di depanku untuk menghindari tatapan Morio.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Morio kembali bicara. "Jadi, aku sudah tahu kau beberapa kali berkencan dengan seseorang ... tapi, bagaimana kalau, mungkin kau mau makan malam bersamaku minggu ini?" Dia menatapku hati-hati dan cepat menambahkan, "Maksudku, aku tahu ini sudah lama dan keadaan tidak lagi seperti dulu setelah aku pergi. Tapi, percayalah, Sakura, aku juga terluka, sama seperti yang kau rasakan."

Aku ingin mendengus saat mendengar ucapannya. _Dia_ yang meninggalkanku! Kalau dia terluka, itu salahnya sendiri!

Aku bimbang antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sinis dan jahat atau menerima penyesalannya dan menerima ajakan kencannya. Morio pria yang baik — begitu perhatian, ramah dan sangat peduli denganku. Belum lagi dia seorang pria yang tampan. Kalau ada yang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Morio lah orangnya.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahanku. "Morio, aku ingin melangkah pelan-pelan untuk saat ini," ucapku ramah. "Mungkin, sebaiknya kita berteman saja saat ini."

Dia mengangguk cepat. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya meyakinkanku. "Itu mungkin ide yang lebih bagus." Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Aku terkejut saat dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dari seberang meja. "Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura, aku sudah kembali sekarang. Dan aku tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi. Jadi, kalau kau butuh sesuatu dariku, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menelepon."

Aku tersentuh dengan ucapannya. Shannaro _— kenapa semua pria pintar merayu? Dari mana mereka belajar? _

"Terima kasih," gumamku, dan dia menarik tangannya dari tanganku.

* * *

_"Kau bercanda? Ini tidak memperumit keadaan, ini malah menyederhanakannya. Tendang saja Si Sasuke Tukang Bohong itu dari hidupmu dan kembali pada Morio. Kau sudah bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke dan sekarang dia akan kalah taruhan."_ Ucapan Ino terdengar tajam dari seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih menyukai Morio atau tidak," gerutuku. Aku baru selesai memarkirkan mobilku di depan gedung apartemen — kami cekcok di telepon selagi aku masuk ke dalam.

_"Kau dulu menyukainya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, kau_ sangat amat _menyukainya,"_ ucap Ino lagi.

"Itu dulu. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang," timpalku.

_"_Dewasa_, Sakura?"_ tanyanya jengkel. _"Kau bermain permainan konyol dengan seorang pria—"_

"Teman baik pacarmu," ucapku menyelanya.

_"—yang hanya ingin tidur denganmu. Setidaknya Morio pria baik-baik."_

"Siapa bilang aku harus memilih mereka? Mungkin aku masih ingin melajang," timpalku.

_"Dan melakukan apa? Mati sendirian bersama sembilan puluh ekor kucingmu?"_ ucapnya tajam.

"Buka pintunya, Ino-Babi. Aku sudah di sini."

Pintu mengayun terbuka dan kami menutup ponsel bersamaan.

"Aku tidak punya seekor kucing pun," gerutuku. "Dan aku juga tidak berencana untuk memelihara satu pun." Dia beranjak ke samping saat aku memasuki apartemennya.

"Bisa kau bilang itu pada Sai? Dia membuatku gila, karena terus bicara tentang bagaimana caranya membujukmu agar kau mau memelihara seekor kucing untuk sandiwara kecil ini," ucapnya sambil memutar mata.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu padanya. Dan ada apa denganmu? Terakhir kali kita bicara, kau dengan senang hati memberikanku ide-ide gilamu. Sekarang kau seperti berusaha melindungiku dari semua itu," ucapku heran.

Dia menyilangkan lengannya, ekspresinya keras. "Kau jatuh cinta dengannya," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. "Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Aku kaget dan mencoba untuk terlihat tersinggung. "Aku _tidak_ jatuh cinta padanya," bantahku.

"Omong kosong. Kau sudah punya seorang pria tampan untuk kau ajak ke pesta pernikahan nanti, kau tidak lagi membutuhkan Sasuke. Tapi, kau menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi," ucap Ino.

"Rencana kita adalah untuk membuatnya tersiksa!"

"Ya, berpelukan di sofa kedengarannya mengerikan. Kita beruntung Sasuke masih hidup sekarang," ucapnya. Aku seharusnya tidak usah menceritakan itu.

"Itu tidak direncanakan," ujarku membela diri. "Aku sudah melakukan semua hal yang kau sarankan, aku bahkan ikut makan malam bersama orang tuanya."

Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dadaku. "Kalau kau ingin menyiksanya, kau buat dia tidur di lantai." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dadaku di tiap kata yang dia ucapkan, dan aku terpaksa melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ketiduran."

"Ya, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak sengaja 'tersandung' ke bibirnya sebelum dia pergi. Hanya tinggal waktu kapan kau akan 'tersandung' ke penisnya."

Astaga, Ino bisa sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang.

Aku tidak merespon. Jujur saja, rasanya Ino baru saja memukul perutku keras-keras. Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia menyadari ekspresi terlukaku dan ekspresinya langsung melembut. "Sakura, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini." Aku mendengus, tapi dia tidak mengabaikanku. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku senang dia sudah selesai menyeramahiku, tapi dadaku masih terasa sakit karena ucapannya benar dan aku baru saja melewati hari yang melelahkan. "Aku bisa membuat keputusan sendiri," ucapku cemberut. "Aku sudah dewasa."

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Tapi, kalau dia menyakitimu, aku harus memotong kemaluannya. Dan aku tahu kau tidak mau itu terjadi." Nada suaranya benar-benar serius dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku, meskipun suasana hatiku sedang murung.

"Aku sebenarnya senang mendengar jaminan keamanan darimu," akuku.

"Bagus. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak mencoba mendikte kehidupanmu?"

"Aku tahu," jawabku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuat keputusan yang bijaksana," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu batasanku, Ino."

"Aku tahu itu."

* * *

Untungnya, Ino mengubah topik pembicaraan kami. Dia bercerita tentang Sai dan bagaimana ayahnya mendesak untuk menyuruhnya datang berkunjung. Dia mengeluh selama lima belas menit tentang restoran favoritnya yang memasak burger pesanannya terlalu matang dua kali berturut-turut. Kemudian dia menjelaskan, secara rinci, kalau kami tidak akan makan hamburger lagi di sana.

Kami tidak lagi membahas Sasuke atau Morio dan aku benar-benar bersyukur. Rasanya aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan logis sekarang.

Sekarang aku sendirian, terjebak dengan pikiranku, aku semakin merasa sedih. Aku masuk ke apartemenku, berganti pakaian, dan melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan — _apalagi kalau bukan menonton _Lost_?_

Sial.

Aku mencoba untuk fokus menonton, tapi pikiranku sepertinya sedang mengembara. Aku memikirkan Morio dan Sasuke.

Morio adalah seorang pria yang baik hati. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan hormat, mengantisipasi setiap kebutuhanku. Dia juga bergaul dengan teman-temanku.

Dan kemudian Sasuke, pria yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya. Dia penuh perhatian, mungkin ini alasannya — dia mampir kemarin malam saat dia tahu aku sedang marah. Dan dia menghormatiku — tidak, tidak, coret ini dari daftar alasanku. Membuat taruhan seperti itu sama sekali tidak menghormatiku. Sial.

Kenapa aku menyukai Sasuke? Ini membuatku frustrasi — aku tahu aku tidak boleh merasakan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku berbaring di sofa, sambil membenamkan wajahku, dan mengerang keras. Mungkin Ino benar. Ini baru seminggu dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku berbaring seperti ini — telungkup di sofa — sampai aku tertidur. Ponselku akhirnya berdering, dan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku curiga yang menelepon ini adalah Morio, sambil menggerutu aku duduk dan meraba-raba ponselku di meja kopi.

Aku kaget saat melihat nama Sasuke di layar ponsel. Naruniku bahkan menari bahagia.

_"Hei, Cantik,"_ sapanya. _"Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Aku sangat lelah, aku hampir tidak bisa membuka mata, tapi aku sangat senang saat berbaring di sofa dengan ponsel di telingaku. Suaranya seperti penenang untuk hari yang melelahkan ini.

"Tidak, aku menonton TV," ucapku, terlalu lelah untuk membuat aktivitasku terdengar kurang menyedihkan. Astaga, kapan aku tidak menonton TV akhir-akhir ini?

_"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku baru saja — aku baru saja memikirkanmu dan ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padamu."_ Suaranya terdengar aneh, seolah-olah dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengartikulasikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

"Apa kau sedang di rumah?" tanyaku.

_"Ya."_

"Sendirian?" Entah kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini — ucapan ini langsung terlontar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

_"Ya,"_ ulangnya, nadanya terdengar mantap sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyumku saat mendengar pengakuannya. Aku senang karena dia tidak bermalam di rumah pelacurnya saat dia tidak bersamaku.

"Bagus."

Dia mendesah keras dan tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan kehadirannya. Aku ingin dia di sini, memelukku di sofa. Aku ingin merasakan napas panasnya di punggungku, bukan di telepon.

_"Aku mengalami hari yang buruk,"_ akunya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

_"Ini hanya tentang pekerjaanku. Pekerjaanku ini terkadang benar-benar membuatku tertekan."_ Kurasa masih ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan. Akhirnya, dia tertawa. _"Aku tidak bermaksud menelepon untuk mengeluh padamu. Kau bisa — aku ... aku pikir kau bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik dan aku sedang memikirkanmu."_

Aku kembali terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. "Hariku juga melelahkan," ucapku.

_"Benarkah? Kenapa?"_

Aku memikirkan pertanyaannya, dan aku langsung menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya. "Um ... pekerjaanku dan lainnya," ucapku malu-malu.

_"Ya,"_ ucapnya setuju.

"Aku sedikit merindukanmu," aku diam-diam mengaku, seolah-olah kata-kata ini juga membuatku kaget. Aku sudah merindukannya sepanjang hari ini.

_"Aku pikir aku juga sedikit merindukanmu,"_ ucapnya ringan, dan aku bisa mendengar lelucon dalam ucapannya. Aku menyeringai seperti orang bodoh, wajahku sudah kembali menempel di sofa, dan aku tidak bisa memahami alasan di balik perasaan senangku ini.

"Tidak ada kunjungan kejutan malam ini?" tanyaku sambil berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

_"Sayangnya, tidak ada. Aku pulang terlambat hari ini dan harus masuk kerja pagi-pagi besok."_

"Jadi, kunjungan kejutannya besok?" tanyaku.

_"Hmm."_ Dia pura-pura berpikir. _"Kau harus memujiku dulu dan mungkin aku akan menghadiahkanmu dengan kunjunganku."_

"Ha! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memuji kepala besarmu lagi?"

_"Apa kau menyiratkan kalau kau sudah memujinya?"_ tanyanya.

"Tergantung. Apa kau menganggap itu sebagai pujian?" timpalku.

_"Apa menurutmu bagus kalau aku punya kepala besar?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak."

_"Lalu kenapa aku harus menganggapnya sebagai pujian?"_ tanya Sasuke.

Aku tertawa. "Entahlah. Aku mengantuk. Dan kepalamu begitu besar, kadang-kadang itu menghalangi penglihatanku dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan."

Dia tertawa. _"Apa kau baru saja membuat lelucon baru? Lelucon kepala besar?"_

Aku cekikikan, mungkin dia sudah menganggapku gila. "Saking besarnya kepalamu, kau butuh kode area tersendiri. Dan karena kepalamu sangat besar, saat kau diculik, orang lain harus mencetak dua halaman koran untuk memuat fotomu."

_"Ya, ya,"_ Sasuke terkekeh. _"Kau berhasil membuat poinmu — kau memenuhi standar menjadi seorang pelawak."_

"Tidak ada yang standar tentangku," sindirku.

_"Sudah lama aku tahu itu."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sascakes? Kau tidak berpikir aku ini standar?"

_"Sakura, kau jauh, _jauh_ melampaui standar dalam apa pun yang kau lakukan,"_ dia meyakinkanku. _"Dan itu bukan hal yang buruk."_

Aku senang mendengar ucapannya. Senang dan mengantuk dan benar-benar gembira karena akan segera bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku kira aku harus kembali bermain-main dengannya, meskipun skema ini tidak lagi terdengar semenyenangkan dulu. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya. Ino benar. Menyiksanya atau membiarkannya pergi.

"Hmm. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku sangat mengagumkan," jawabku mengantuk. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar jauh, seperti seseorang yang bicara padaku melalui jendela mobil tertutup. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya; aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Aku tahu aku harus mengakhiri telepon kami sebelum aku menyerah dan tertidur, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kata-katanya menenangkanku, sekali pun dia hanya menggodaku, dan dia berhasil membuatku merasa tenang setelah hari melelahkan yang kulalui.

_"Tidurlah, Cantik."_ Suaranya perlahan menghilang. Sekarang hanya ada kegelapan di sekitarku, suaranya kemudian terdengar lagi, membawaku hanyut ke dalam tidur. _"Sampai jumpa besok."_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Entah bagaimana caranya aku masih bisa _berfungsi _setelah tidur di sofa bersama Sakura dan harus menghadiri rapat jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Aku masih tidak paham dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Aku tidak lelah saat memutuskan untuk singgah ke apartemen Sakura — tidak sama sekali, tubuhku terjaga dan aku sangat gugup bahkan telapak tanganku sampai berkeringat, aku takut Sakura akan menghindariku dan menolak untuk menemuiku selamanya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan semua hal itu sebelumnya. Tidak ada gadis yang pernah kupikirkan sebelum ini.

Tapi, Sakura — entah apa alasannya — sudah menjadi gadis terpenting dalam hidupku.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk berfokus pada materi rapat. Aku memaksakan pikiranku untuk melupakan — walaupun hanya sesaat — semua kekhawatiran yang telah melanda hidupku selama seminggu terakhir ini. Tapi, saat orang lain sedang bicara dalam rapat, pikiranku kembali tertuju pada Sakura.

Aku membayangkan bagaimana semua situasi ini akan berbeda seandainya aku tidak mengunjungi klub malam itu. Seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasori. Aku pasti tidak akan tahu dengan Sakura. Aku tidak akan mengenalnya dan aku tidak akan mencampuri kehidupannya dengan cara paling kurang ajar seperti ini. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik bagi Sakura.

Dan kemudian aku juga berpikir tentang bagaimana kalau _seandainya_ aku mengajaknya berkencan dalam kondisi normal. Kami akan berkencan dengan _normal_ dan percakapan yang terjadi akan berlangsung dengan normal tanpa ada perasaan bersalah dan takut di benakku.

Tapi, itu tidak penting lagi. Membayangkan alternatif skenario seperti itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Hari ini penuh dengan rapat. Menghadapi kenyataan ini saja sudah berhasil membuat suasana hatiku menjadi pahit, karena aku sangat membenci rapat. Aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk mendorong Sakura keluar dari pikiranku agar bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi keluar makan siang. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan makan siang saat asistenku, Mei, memasuki ruangan dengan membawa bento yang dibelinya dari toko lokal dan secangkir kopi. Dia tiba-tiba masuk dan meletakkannya di mejaku. "Sepertinya Anda ingin makan sesuatu," ucapnya dengan baik hati. "Tidak baik melewatkan makan siang, Tuan Uchiha. Apa Anda sarapan tadi pagi?" Dia ingin mengobrol, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk.

"Ya, Mei." _Kalau kau bisa menyebut kopi sebagai sarapan_. "Terima kasih."

Dia mengerti ucapanku yang menyiratkannya untuk segera keluar dan sambil tersenyum kecil dia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Perutku keroncongan, protes, tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan sedikit lagi pekerjaanku sebelum berhenti sejenak untuk makan. Ponselku bergetar tanpa henti di saku, tapi aku tidak mengabaikannya.

Aku menyesap kopi sambil bekerja. Dua puluh menit kemudian, aku menarik bento ke arahku sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku. Aku punya empat panggilan tidak terjawab dan satu pesan _voicemail_. Semuanya dari Sasori.

Keningku berkerut saat melihat layar ponsel. Aku cemberut dan mengunyah bento selagi berdebat dalam hati apa aku sebaiknya meneleponnya atau tidak. Ini mengherankan, karena sampai sekarang dia masih belum mencoba untuk menghubungiku lewat telepon kantor.

Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Itu hal yang mengerikan, terlibat percakapan dengan Sasori adalah hal yang harus dihindari. Tapi, aku tahu pasti, dia akan meneleponku lagi kalau dia tidak segera mendapat kabar dariku.

Aku mengirimkan sebuah pesan, berharap dapat menenangkannya.

_Aku sedang bekerja, tidak bisa bicara sekarang. -Sasuke_

Ponselku bergetar beberapa detik kemudian.

_Baiklah, aku hanya memeriksa keadaan. Aku harap ada laporan kemajuan. -Sasori_

_Mungkin kau sebaiknya memeriksa keadaan di akhir minggu ke-3. -Sasuke_

_Selama itu, ya? -Sasori_

_Aku bilang juga apa. Dia sepertinya mengenakkan sebuah sabuk pengaman. Menemukan tempat untuk melepaskannya nyaris mustahil. -Sasori_

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku tidak menjawab pesannya sambil berharap dia sudah cukup mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan meninggalkanku sendirian selama beberapa hari. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak seberuntung itu.

_Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan? Kau berlagak sombong waktu itu. Sepertinya kalau kau benar-benar ingin menidurinya, itu sudah terjadi sekarang. -Sasori_

Aku menatap layar ponsel dengan jijik dan berharap Sasori berada di sini sekarang agar aku bisa memberinya pelajaran. Aku benci kekacauan yang sudah kubawa masuk sendiri ke dalam hidupku. Tapi, aku _lebih_ membenci Sasori.

Aku menahan diri untuk mengetik balasan.

Tapi, dia mengirim pesan lagi. Isinya semakin memprovokasiku.

_Tidak ada jawaban? Aku tahu itu. Kau seharusnya tidak membuat taruhan sebesar itu kalau kau tidak cukup jantan untuk menepatinya. -Sasori_

Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Aku tahu di suatu tempat, di relung hatiku, ini salah. Tapi, tanganku menyambar ponsel atas kemauan mereka sendiri. Mereka mengetik jawaban, dan mereka menekan tombol kirim.

_Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia itu hanya sekadar taruhan. Paling lama ini semua akan berakhir hari Sabtu. Setelah itu kau bisa berhenti menggangguku dan menjauh dari kehidupan kami selamanya. -Sasuke_

Aku langsung menyesal saat pemberitahuan "Pesan Terkirim" muncul di layar ponsel. Tapi, sudah terlambat untuk menariknya kembali.

Sakura bukan _sekadar_ taruhan. Tidak lagi.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasori untuk membalas pesanku. Tapi, saat pesannya masuk, aku langsung memasukkan ponsel ke laci meja, berharap dapat menutupi dan menyembunyikan pembicaraan kami, dan mungkin menyembunyikan kejadian-kejadian di minggu ini selamanya.

_Kita lihat saja nanti. -Sasori_

* * *

Aku masih murung, bahkan sepulang bekerja, kondisi ini diperparah saat Karin menghubungiku.

Aku tidak menjawab telepon darinya. Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Setelah bunyi 'bip' terdengar dari teleponku, aku dengan ragu mendengarkan pesan _voicemail_-nya.

_"Hei, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang tapi, jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir. Kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku, kau tidak pernah meneleponku, dan sekarang sepertinya kau menghindari teleponku. Apa yang terjadi?_

_"Aku hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Aku merindukanmu. Kau boleh meneleponku kembali malam ini ... aku tidak peduli selarut apa. Mudah-mudahan aku segera mendengar kabar darimu?"_

Ucapan terakhirnya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Pesannya berakhir persis sebelum aku menekan tombol hapus.

Aku benar-benar merasa mual setelah mendengarkan pesannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku — apa mungkin aku sakit secara emosi?

Aku berbaring di sofa, berjuang melawan gelombang mual, keringat jatuh dari keningku, dan keinginan untuk menelepon Karin sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya, sekali pun kalau memang itu yang kuinginkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mualku akhirnya mereda. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku, ini semua karena makananku yang tidak beres, tapi aku tahu, itu tidak benar.

Aku tetap berbaring di sofa. Dengung lembut suara televisi membawa pikiranku untuk menjelajah, mempertimbangkan Sakura dan Sasori, dan Rin dan Kakashi — mereka semua secara tidak langsung terlibat dalam taruhan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak makan malam. Aku tidak lapar.

Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang saat aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Suasana di luar sudah sangat gelap. Ponsel tergenggam erat di tanganku.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan menarik rambutku dengan putus asa. Aku kemudian meletakkan tangan di wajah, siku di lutut, dan terus berpikir. Aku merindukan sesuatu. Dan rasa rindu ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Tanpa pertimbangan lebih lanjut, aku mengangkat ponsel dan menekan nomor teleponnya.

Dia menjawab beberapa saat kemudian. Suaranya terdengar serak karena tertidur, dan aku dengan cemas melirik jam di meja samping tempat tidurku. Sekarang pukul 21.47.

"Hei, Cantik," sapaku. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Aku mendengar suara gemerisik. _"Tidak, aku menonton TV."_

Empat kata sederhana itu, saat diucapkan oleh suaranya, berhasil menenangkan pikiranku. Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat hariku menjadi menyenangkan. Kata-kata itu membuat perasaan mual sebelumnya terlupakan, seolah-olah suaranya memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanku.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Hari berikutnya, pekerjaanku berjalan dengan lancar. Aku makan siang di ruanganku. Tidak ada telepon dari Sasuke atau pun Morio. Kemudian, dengan mengandalkan sedikit keberuntungan, aku berhasil melarikan diri dari kantor sepuluh menit lebih awal.

Baru lima menit aku sampai di apartemen, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu. Jantungku berdebar — aku pikir itu Sasuke — aku berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah pintu, aku tidak ingin terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

"Siapa?" tanyaku keras.

"Ini aku, Sasuke." Suara itu terdengar tidak wajar, nadanya tinggi, seperti suara perempuan yang dibuat-buat, sudah jelas ini suara laki-laki. Sambil mengerutkan kening, aku berjinjit dan mengintip keluar melalui lubang pintu, aku memutar mata saat melihat Sai berdiri di depan.

Aku merenggut membuka pintu. "Apa yang kau—" Aku berhenti bicara, tubuhku membeku ngeri saat melihat Sai memegang kandang hewan yang cukup besar untuk ditempati anjing berukuran sedang. Namun, tidak ada anjing di dalam, hanya ada seekor kucing super besar yang sedang menggeram marah.

"Hei, Sakura," sapa Sai. Dia berjalan masuk melewatiku sambil membawa kucing yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Suara mengeong sedih langsung memenuhi apartemen kecilku.

Aku membanting menutup pintu. "Um, apa _itu_?" aku menuntut jawaban.

"_Itu_," ucap Sai sambil menempatkan kandang di lantai, "punya nama. Namanya Ursula. Dan selama tiga hari ke depan dia akan menjadi sahabat barumu. Dan juga teman baru Sasuke, jangan lupa itu."

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepala dengan panik. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku sudah bilang padamu aku _tidak_ mau berurusan dengan kucing."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Dia seorang penyendiri."

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukan ini. Kau tahu, memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke." Sai berjongkok dan membuka kaitan di pintu kandang. Aku kira kucingnya akan langsung kabur ketakutan, mungkin langsung berlari menuju kolong tempat tidur — atau ke bawah tempat cuci piring, atau ke mana pun yang dia mau — tapi, gerakan sedikit saja sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menyiksanya. Kucing itu berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati pintu kandang, telinganya bergerak hati-hati, kaki-kakinya yang besar nyaris tak terlihat di bawah perutnya. Seolah-olah tubuhnya masih kurang besar, bulunya yang putih panjang memberikan kesan seperti beruang kutub kecil.

Perutnya terseret di lantai saat dia berjalan lambat keluar, dia kemudian duduk tidak lama setelah itu untuk menarik napas. Dia melihat ke arah kami berdua, mata sipitnya menatap kami dengan hati-hati.

"Kau lihat, Sakura? Ini Ursula," ucap Sai. Dia menggendong Ursula dan aku menatap ngeri saat tubuhnya membentang sebelum kaki belakangnya terangkat dari lantai. Tinggi kucing itu hampir setengah dari tinggiku. Sai menarik kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya seperti bayi raksasa berbulu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sai? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Apa dia salah satu korban percobaan ilmiah?"

Mata Sai terbelalak memelototiku. "Jaga ucapanmu. Tidak semua mahluk hidup bisa punya tubuh yang seksi," ucapnya serius sambil menggaruk telinga belakang Ursula. Ursula berbaring di tangannya seperti boneka tanpa tulang. "Seorang temanku sedang mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya dan dia butuh seseorang untuk merawat Ursula. Ibunya alergi kucing," jelasnya.

"Dan seseorang yang dia maksud itu adalah ... _kau_, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, ini semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Kita seperti mendapat berkah langsung dari Tuhan," ucap Sai semangat.

"Siapa yang menamainya Ursula?" tanyaku.

"Anaknya. Dia penggemar _Little Mermaid_," jelas Sai.

Aku sama sekali tidak heran dia menamai kucing ini Ursula dan bukan Ariel.

"Aku pikir aku tidak cukup kaya untuk memberinya makan," protesku masam. Ursula melihatku dengan tatapan kosong dari lengan Sai, dia sekarang sudah menimang-nimangnya. Ini mengerikan.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku punya semuanya di mobil. Ini, aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua sendirian untuk berkenalan." Sai meletakkan kembali Ursula di lantai dan berjalan melewatiku.

"Sai, aku tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya bersamaku!" protesku, tapi dia sudah keluar.

Keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan menyelimuti ruangan saat Sai menghilang. Ursula menatap ke arahku; aku balik menatapnya. Kami menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Kau _tidak_ akan tinggal di sini," ucapku. Ursula berkedip malas.

Sai datang kembali dengan sebuah tas besar berisi makanan kucing dan sebuah _litter box_ paling besar yang pernah kulihat. Dia dengan cepat meletakkannya di lantai dan keluar kembali sebelum aku bisa memulihkan kekagetanku, sambil bergumam tentang kucing. Dia kembali lagi dengan sekantong pasir dan tas popok bayi yang penuh dengan mainan kucing. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Di mana kamar mandimu? _Litter box-_nya harus diletakkan di sana." Sai sudah berjalan menuju lorong sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya.

"Sai!" desisku. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini! Apa yang akan dipikirkan temanmu kalau dia tahu kau meninggalkan kucingnya bersama orang asing!"

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, Sakura," ucapnya meyakinkanku. "Percayalah, dia bersyukur karena bisa menemukan orang yang mau merawat kucingnya." Dia berhenti bicara sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar — apa kau akan membawanya ke rumah Sasuke? Kalau iya, aku tidak mau berepot-repot menyiapkan semuanya di sini."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu repot-repot sama sekali, karena kau akan membawanya kembali bersamamu," ucapku.

"Kau bercanda? Wajah Sasuke akan terlihat menakjubkan saat dia melihat Ursula. Dia bahkan tidak suka kucing kecil!"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau saja yang membawa kucing ini ke rumah Sasuke dan menyiksanya sendiri," ucapku marah. Aku cemberut saat Sai menuangkan pasir ke dalam _litter box_, dia jelas-jelas tidak mengabaikanku. "Apa kau mendengarkan ucapanku?"

"Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sai dengan tenang. "Ini semua untuk memberi Sasuke pelajaran. Itu, kan, yang kau inginkan?"

"Ada cara lain untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke," sahutku.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat kaget. Aku sudah bilang kemarin—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau kucing! Kau tidak mendengarkanku! Kenapa semua laki-laki itu sama saja," sanggahku.

Dia bergumam pelan saat debu pasir mengisi kamar mandiku yang kecil; kami berdua batuk-batuk dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah kami untuk membersihkan udara.

"Ya, ampun, Sai," gerutuku. "Kucing tidak butuh pasir sebanyak itu. _Litter box-_nya sudah seperti bak pasir." Aku menyalakan kipas angin, dan berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan tumpukan kotoran yang akan dihasilkan Ursula.

"Kita perlu menunjukkan pada Ursula di mana _litter box-_nya," ucap Sai, tidak mengabaikanku lagi. Semua protes yang kuhujamkan padanya seperti jatuh di telinga orang tuli saat dia menggendong Ursula dan meletakkannya ke dalam _litter box_. Ursula berjinjit di sekeliling _litter box_ sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kami mengikutinya ke dapur dan Sai mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku belakangnya. Dia membukanya dengan gelisah, matanya berkedip-kedip melihatku. "Ini adalah daftar ... eh, kebutuhannya. Aku akan menempelkannya di kulkasmu." Dia meletakkan daftar itu di bawah tempelan magnet.

"Daftar _kebutuhannya_?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya, kau tahu. Ada beberapa hal sederhana yang harus kau ketahui untuk merawat kucing." Dia memeriksa jam tangannya. "Oh! Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku seharusnya bertemu dengan Ino sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Ponselnya akan terus berdering kalau dia membuat Ino menunggu.

"Sai, aku tidak yakin dengan ini—"

"Setidaknya, jaga dia untuk malam ini saja. Sasuke akan ke sini, kan?" tanyanya.

Rasa ingin tahuku mengalahkan semuanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ino akan marah. Kau dan Ursula jaga diri baik-baik." Dia berjalan terburu-buru keluar pintu dan membanting menutupnya.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kulkas dan membaca daftar kebutuhan Ursula, ketakutan menimpa perutku seperti batu seberat lima ton. Daftar itu ditulis tangan, tulisannya rapat dan tidak rapi, namun ada begitu banyak informasi yang berhasil menutupi seluruh kertas.

**Cara Merawat Ursula:**

**Ursula makan empat kali sehari; sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, dan sebelum tidur. Dia hanya mau makan setelah makanannya cukup lembut, jadi kau harus mencampurkan makanannya dengan susu dan biarkan sebentar. Kalau Ursula "menangis" di malam hari, beri dia makan lagi.**

**Bulu Ursula harus disisir setiap hari, kalau tidak, bulunya akan kusut dan akan ada banyak bulu kucing di seluruh perabotanmu. Kalau bulu Ursula rontok terlalu banyak, kemungkinan Ursula kurang makan. Beri dia makan lagi.**

**Kalau Ursula mencakar-cakar perabotanmu, berarti dia ingin perhatian. Kau dapat mencoba bermain dengannya menggunakan mainan kucing yang sudah kusiapkan di dalam tas. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, beri dia makan lagi.**

**Di saku kecil di sebelah kanan tas ada mainan yang diisi **_**cat-nip**_**. Gunakan mainan itu hanya dalam keadaan darurat. Pastikan untuk segera menyiapkan makanan yang sudah lembut karena **_**cat-nip**_** membuat Ursula kelaparan dan kau harus memberinya makan lagi.**

**Pastikan kau segera membersihkan kotorannya setelah Ursula menggunakan **_**litter box**_**. Dia tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam **_**litter box**_** kotor dan akan buang air di belakang sofa atau di bawah tempat tidurmu kalau kotaknya tidak bersih. Kalau **_**litter box-**_**nya bersih, tapi dia masih buang kotoran di belakang sofa, itu berarti Ursula minta perhatian — cobalah bermain dengannya atau beri makan lagi.**

**Ursula suka spageti, baik itu mentah maupun sudah dimasak. Kau sebaiknya tidak meninggalkan spageti di sembarangan tempat, karena kalau Ursula memakannya, perutnya akan sakit. Tapi kalau kau menangkapnya sedang mencari spagetimu, berarti dia kelaparan. Beri dia makan lagi.**

Di ujung kertas terdapat nomor telepon dalam keadaan darurat.

Siapa orang ini? Apa berat badannya juga seribu kilogram seperti kucingnya? Dan jenis keadaan darurat apa yang akan terjadi dengan binatang sepasif ini? Aku menghela napas dan memutar mata. Saat aku mengangkat kepala, aku melihat Ursula sedang berjuang untuk mengangkat tubuh gemuknya naik ke sofa.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya melenggang di sini dan mendapat semua kenyamanan," ucapku. Ursula tidak mengabaikanku, dia terengah-engah sambil terus berusaha naik. Aku akhirnya berjalan dan membantunya berdiri, dan ini hampir membuatku patah pinggang.

_Tuhan, bantu aku_.

* * *

Pada pukul tujuh malam, Ursula dan aku telah sepakat untuk saling menghindar. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang menghindarinya, dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya di sofa. Aku mencampurkan seporsi besar makanan kucing dengan susu seperti yang diinstruksikan, tapi Ursula belum menyentuhnya sama sekali dan makanannya sudah berubah menjadi segumpal agar-agar berbau menyengat. Aku segera masuk ke kamar tidurku selama satu jam berikutnya untuk menghindari kucing dan bau yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

Sasuke belum menelepon, tapi aku masih ingat dia bilang dia akan mampir. Bukankah seharusnya dia mengkonfirmasi rencananya dengan meneleponku hari ini? Mungkin dia berubah pikiran — aku terus melawan keinginan untuk meneleponnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku untuk membunuh waktu.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mulai mengantuk. Aku sudah membaca buku ini berkali-kali. Akhirnya, aku menyeret tubuhku kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di kursi malas. Saat Ursula berbaring, dia memakan tempat lebih dari setengah sofa. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali saat aku membuat secangkir kopi dan duduk.

"Apa kau tidak punya tempat tidur?" tanyaku padanya. Telinganya berkedut. "Kau tidak boleh mengambil seluruh sofa. Kau harus berbagi." Sekali lagi, dia tidak mengabaikanku. Aku menyesal membantunya naik ke sofa. Dia seolah-olah bisa merasakan keberuntungannya saat ini dan menolak turun untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Aku menggonta-ganti saluran televisi selama beberapa menit dan hampir melompat kaget saat ponselku berdering. Aku cepat-cepat menjawabnya, dan menghela napas lega saat melihat layar bertuliskan nama Sasuke.

_"Hei, Sakura. Apa kau tidak ke mana-mana malam ini?"_ tanyanya. Aku otomatis menyeringai saat mendengar suaranya dan kemudian aku memutar mata dengan muram saat menyadari betapa konyolnya aku.

"Um, ya. Aku tidak ke mana-mana." Aku memaksakan suaraku agar terdengar santai. "Apa kau akan datang?" tanyaku.

_"Ya."_ Dia berhenti bicara sesaat. _"Aku akan sampai di sana sekitar lima belas menit lagi."_

_Lima belas menit lagi!_ Aku menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sudah berada di dekat Konoha?" tanyaku perlahan, pura-pura tidak peduli.

_"Uh, tidak juga."_ Dia tertawa canggung. _"Aku sudah dekat dengan apartemenmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak ke mana-mana malam ini."_

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat bicara, semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah dia mengucapkan sampai nanti, aku langsung merapikan apartemenku. Aku menarik selimut dari bawah tubuh Ursula dan dan melipatnya dengan rapi sebelum meletakkannya di sandaran sofa. Aku mencoba membujuk Ursula untuk menyingkir dari sofa dengan memegang semangkuk makanan yang berbau busuk di bawah hidungnya. Tapi, dia masih bergeming. Aku akhirnya menyimpan mangkuk makanannya di dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu, dan kemudian sedikit membuka pintunya agar Ursula bisa masuk ke _litter box_. Aku sedang mencuci piring saat teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dengan sengaja menghancurkan rumah Sasuke untuk membuatnya jengkel. Sekarang aku membersihkan rumahku dalam rangka mengantisipasi kedatangannya. Apa yang kulakukan?

Ini membingungkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah apartemenku seharusnya dibersihkan atau tidak! Sambil menghela napas, aku menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihku ini, dengan alasan bersih-bersih memang _harus_ dilakukan. Apalagi sekarang.

Aku bersih-bersih sampai gila sambil menunggu Sasuke tiba. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak usah terlalu bersemangat untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Ini hanya akan membuatku sakit hati di kemudian hari.

Tapi, aku juga tahu, saat ini aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan yang kurasakan.

Akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Aku menghitung sampai sepuluh di dalam hati, dan perlahan-lahan berdiri dan menjawab panggilannya setenang yang kubisa. Aku membukakan pintu dan napasku terhenti saat melihatnya, walaupun dia hanya berpakaian santai — baju kaus abu-abu dan celana jins. Aku tiba-tiba menyadari kalau aku jarang melihatnya dalam pakaian kasual dan dia terlihat tampan mengenakkannya. Lagi pula, dia memang terlihat tampan mengenakkan apapun.

Aku menatapnya terlalu lama. Cukup lama sampai membuatnya tersenyum sombong.

Aku tidak mau repot-repot mengomentari kesombongannya saat ini. Aku beranjak ke samping agar dia bisa masuk.

"Hei, Cantik," sapanya. Julukan itu jatuh dari bibirnya dengan mudah.

"Hei."

Dia membungkuk untuk menciumku, "ciuman singkat" seperti tertulis di gerakan cepatnya, tapi gerakannya terlalu cepat bagiku, bibirnya menekan keras bibirku, tekanannya membuatku tersandung ke belakang. Aku langsung menggenggam kausnya di saat yang sama saat dia meraih pinggulku untuk menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Meskipun kekacauan ini terjadi, bibir kami tetap saling bersentuhan, aku cekikikan di bibirnya, dan aku bisa merasakan senyumnya melawan bibirku.

"Sambutan kedatangan yang menarik, bukan?" godaku, tapi dia langsung membungkamku dengan ciuman panas.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia meletakkan keningnya di keningku. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari," akunya. Aku mendeteksi sedikit keragu-raguan di matanya saat dia menatapku. Ini emosi yang masih menjadi teka-teki bagiku.

"Aku juga," ucapku. Sepanjang hari, sepanjang minggu —apa ada bedanya?

Dia menciumku lagi dan aku gembira. _Akhirnya_, kami tampak seolah-olah bisa berciuman tanpa ada keraguan yang selalu mengintai di sudut ruangan. Ini adalah perasaan yang luar biasa, karena aku bisa menciumnya dengan liar seperti ini. Aku melakukan apa yang selalu ibuku katakan — _living in the moment, _hiduplah untuk saat ini — dan pada saat ini yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas.

Ino tidak akan menyetujui ini. Aku beruntung karena dia tidak di sini. Dan aku tidak akan mengungkapkan sesi ciuman kecil ini kepadanya — tidak boleh, tidak setelah kejadian kemarin.

Sasuke mencium keningku dan melangkah mundur. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat udara dingin mendadak menerpa kulitku.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya. Aku menyadari, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, aku belum makan malam sampai saat ini dan aku lapar. Mengantisipasi kedatangannya sudah membuat pikiranku sibuk, hingga keinginan untuk makan tidak pernah terlintas di benakku.

"Belum," jawabku. "Kau ingin memesan makanan?" Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih menarik daripada menghabiskan malam dengan Sasuke di sini. Mungkin kami bisa menonton film. Dan berciuman ...

"Ya, ide yang bagus," jawabnya. "Kau mau makan apa?"

Aku mengambil beberapa menu dari laci dapur dan kami memutuskan untuk memesan masakan Cina. Aku menelepon restoran Cina sambil berdiri di dapur; Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan aku menyaksikan tubuhnya membeku. Sambil mengerutkan kening, aku menutup telepon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Ya," ucapnya gelisah. "Um, apa itu?" Aku melihat ke arah sofa dan kemudian langsung sadar. Tentu saja dia mengacu pada raksasa malas yang mengambil alih perabotanku. "Kau punya kucing?" lanjutnya.

"Oh! Um, aku hanya menjaganya untuk beberapa hari," jelasku. "Dia kucing temanku. Namanya Ursula. Dia sangat ... eh — ramah."

"Siapa yang ramah? Temanmu atau kucingnya?"

"Kucingnya."

"Oh." Dia menatap Ursula selama beberapa saat dan masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau ... kau baik sekali mau menjaga kucingnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Um, ya. Mereka ... akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku," ucapku berbohong dengan kikuk. "Oh ya, restorannya bilang mereka akan mengantarkan makanannya setengah jam lagi. Kau mau menonton TV?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dengan Ursula mengambil alih tempat setengah dari sofa berarti tidak ada cukup ruang bagi kami berdua untuk duduk di sana. Salah seorang dari kami harus duduk di sofa kecil.

Dan jelas, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Ursula, kau harus geser," ucapku sambil menyenggol tubuhnya sedikit. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya tentang berbagi?"

Sasuke melihatku dengan ekspresi geli. "Siapa yang memberinya nama Ursula?" tanyanya.

"Oh, eh ... temanku. Maksudku, putrinya." Aku terus berusaha mendorong Ursula, mencoba untuk memprovokasinya agar mau pindah dengan cara sebaik mungkin.

"Aku bisa duduk di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sofa kecil, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan Ursula menatapku dengan tatapan mematikan sebelum melompat turun dari sofa dan melenggang pergi.

Aku hampir meninju udara untuk merayakan kemenanganku.

"Ah, ini dia," ucapku sambil duduk. Sofa terasa nyaman dan hangat karena panas tubuh Ursula. Sasuke tertawa kecil saat dia duduk di sampingku.

"Apa ada acara yang ingin kau tonton? Aku tidak tahu ada acara apa saja sekarang ..." Aku mulai menggonta-ganti saluran televisi tanpa berpikir. Aku tidak bisa berfokus pada televisi saat Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku.

"Tidak juga, saluran apa pun tidak masalah buatku," jawabnya meyakinkan. Mungkin dia sama bingungnya denganku; dia kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya, dan sedikit menyentuh pahaku. Dia tidak memindahkan tangannya dari sana, dan meskipun kakiku ditutupi oleh celana jins, tapi sentuhan kecil ini hampir membuatku gila. Fokusku membidik di tempat itu. Sasuke seketika menyadarinya dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya, dan aku ingin berteriak padanya untuk meletakkan tangannya kembali di sana. Tapi, aku dengan kikuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku. Keheningan tiba-tiba merayap di antara kami.

"Harimu lebih baik dari kemarin?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya. Aku sedikit heran, sejenak melupakan pembicaraan kami tadi malam.

"Oh ya, hari ini baik-baik saja. Pekerjaanku berjalan dengan sangat baik — tidak terlalu sibuk," jawabku.

"Ya?"

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

Dia beringsut di sampingku dan aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya. "Pekerjanku berjalan dengan baik," ucapnya pelan. Dia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan gelisah dan aku senang akhirnya aku bisa membaca bahasa tubuhnya. Sekarang, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi apa?

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia langsung menambahkan, "Kau tahu, hariku benar-benar terasa lebih baik karena aku tahu aku akan menemuimu malam ini." Dia mengernyit, seakan tidak puas dengan kesimpulan yang dia buat sendiri, dan menatapku.

"Apa itu hal yang buruk?" tanyaku, tidak dapat menahan diri.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku rasa tidak."

Aku ingin bahagia mendengar pengakuannya ini, tapi pikiranku sedikit terganggu dengan respon nonverbal-nya. Apa dia berbohong? Apa dia merasa bersalah karena datang mengunjungiku? Apa dia marah karena merasakan ini?

Aku menghela napas dan berpaling, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tanpa mengungkapkan terlalu banyak hal.

Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke berada di daguku, dia dengan lembut mengarahkan perhatianku padanya. "Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Dia terlihat tidak yakin, tapi tubuhnya langsung rileks.

Namun, kemudian dia mengernyitkan alisnya dengan curiga. "Aku khawatir denganmu saat kau memanggilku Sasuke," ucapnya serius. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Kau benar," ucapku setuju. "Kau bisa dengan mudah menilaiku."

Dia tersenyum lembut dan bibirnya menciumi bibirku dengan manis. Mataku langsung terpejam karena aku sangat menikmati sensasi bibirnya dan wangi _aftershave_-nya. Aku beringsut ke arahnya, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Aku memutar tubuhku ke arahnya, kakiku terlipat saat aku menariknya ke atas sofa, tapi ini tidak dapat menutupi jarak di antara kami. Walaupun aku tidak naik ke pangkuannya lagi, aku masih dapat menerima sedikit jarak ini dan mulai menggerakkan tanganku di atas dadanya yang keras, di kulit lembutnya, dan akhirnya di rambut di sekitar tengkuknya.

Lidah kami saling menyentuh, saling membelai dengan hati-hati. Sasuke kemudian mendorong bahuku dengan lembut, memaksaku berbaring, dan aku bisa merasakan dadanya di dadaku saat dia berbaring di atasku. Bibir kami hanya terpisah sesaat — hanya untuk menarik napas — dan kemudian bibirnya berada di rahangku, leherku, dan kembali lagi ke bibirku. Bedanya, kali ini, ciumannya tidak selembut dan semanis sebelumnya. Kali ini, ciumannya penuh gairah, belaian manis lidahnya berubah menjadi semacam kerinduan tertahan, dan aku membalas ciumannya dengan gairah yang sama.

Jemarinya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Kemudian jemarinya melakukan perjalanan di bagian depan tubuhku, di antara payudaraku, dan ke bagian bawah perutku sebelum berhenti di ujung bajuku.

Aku mengencangkan tanganku di rambutnya dan menariknya perlahan. Dia mengerang di dalam mulutku, getarannya membuat tubuhku ikut bergetar.

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu; ini membuat kami berdua kaget dan langsung memisahkan diri. Kami berdua terengah-engah menarik napas, dan aku mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungku.

Terdengar ketukan lagi, suara ketukannya lebih keras sekarang.

"Ini pasti pesanan kita," ucapku, dengan cepat berdiri. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di belakangku, dia dengan lembut meraih pergelangan tanganku untuk menghentikanku.

"_Aku_ yang membeli makan malam," ucapnya, nadanya memperingatkanku untuk jangan berdebat. Aku mengangguk dan dia memberiku sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum menarik keluar dompet dari saku belakangnya. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman saat Sasuke membuka pintu.

Saat aku menarik gelas dari lemari, aku mendengar suara orang lain. Aku berasumsi mereka sedang membahas total tagihan atau makanan dan aku tidak mau berepot-repot mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Dan kemudian aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dengan keras dan jelas. "Sakura." Aku berjalan ke pintu dan terkesiap saat melihat Morio berdiri di sana, sebotol anggur dan sebuket bunga kecil berada di tangannya.

Kedua pria itu menatapku. Aku berusaha untuk melihat Morio, mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang dia lakukan di sini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat marah. Marah dan ... terluka?

Melihatnya terluka juga membuatku sakit dan juga membantuku untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Mataku akhirnya bergerak ke arah Morio, yang secara terang-terangan memelototi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku. "Itu yang ingin kuketahui."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Morio memegang sebuket bunga anggrek dan lili di tangan kanannya. Aku dulu pernah bilang padanya kalau anggrek adalah bunga favoritku, dan aku kaget dia masih ingat.

Tapi sekarang, dia hampir menghancur bunga-bunga itu di dalam genggamannya.

Aku terus menjaga nada suara agar tetap tenang. "Morio, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku. "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Tapi, sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan menundukkan kepala. Semuanya kacau.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu di luar?" desisku pada Morio.

"Apa kau tidak akan memperkenalkan kami?" tanyanya balik, dan aku ingin mati mendengar ucapannya.

Tapi, Sasuke menatapku penuh harap dan aku merasa dikeroyok.

Aku memelototi Morio. "Sasuke, ini Morio. _Temanku_. Morio, Sasuke."

Mereka tidak berjabat tangan atau pun saling menyapa. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Boleh aku meletakkan ini di lemari es?" Morio mengangkat botol anggurnya, dan kemudian langsung berjalan melewatiku sebelum aku bisa menjawab. "Anggur ini harus didinginkan. Perjalananku panjang untuk sampai ke sini, aku rasa anggurnya sudah hangat—"

Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman. Aku yakin warna wajahku sudah sama dengan warna jaket merah gelap yang dikenakan Morio.

"Morio? Di luar?" selaku, kembali mencoba bicara.

"Aku bisa pulang sekarang," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Morio terlihat puas.

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan pulang dulu." Kali ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menjaga nada suara. Aku benar-benar terganggu sekarang. "Morio? Di luar?"

Morio dengan enggan mengangguk dan melangkah ke luar pintu. Mata Sasuke menatap mataku sepersekian detik saat aku berjalan melewatinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Suasana di lorong sangat sepi. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara degup jantungku sendiri dan adrenalin yang mengalir gara-gara ini. Pembungkus buket bunga bergemerisik saat Morio menjatuhkan lengannya ke samping.

Aku memelankan suara, tidak ingin mengganggu tetangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

Morio mendongak menatapku, dia kaget. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan," gumamnya.

Ya, _aku tahu itu_. Tapi, aku masih jengkel.

"Sebaiknya kau meneleponku terlebih dahulu. Aku sedang ada tamu, Morio." Aku mengucapkan ini dengan putus asa sambil berharap agar dia mengerti kalau aku benar-benar terusik dengan kedatangannya.

Matanya berkedip saat menatapku. "Ya, aku sudah mendengar tentangnya."

Aku terkesiap. _Shannaro_. Apa dia tahu tentang taruhan itu?

Ucapanku berikutnya terdengar rendah namun mengancam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kalau dia tahu tentang taruhan itu, aku harus membunuhnya di sini, di lorong ini. Dan tidak seorang pun dari kami menginginkan itu.

Dia mulai berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah. "Aku bicara dengan Ino."

Aku kembali terkesiap.

_Oh, Tuhan. Tolong ampuni dosa temanku itu, karena dia akan mati._

Aku langsung panik. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat ... dikhianati oleh sahabatku sendiri.

Menceritakan taruhan pada Sai sudah membuatku gila. Menceritakannya pada Morio membuatku ingin meledak.

"Kau ... apa ... maksudku ... apa ... apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Aku hampir tidak bisa merumuskan kata-kata saat ini.

"Dia bilang pria itu pengecut dan kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya."

Seluruh tubuhku seolah-olah mendesah lega. Tapi, ini tidak menghilangkan kekhawatiranku yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian berdua membicarakanku? Dan kenapa kau membawa bunga dan anggur?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke buket bunga yang sudah berantakan.

Dia terlihat bersalah saat melihat buketnya. "Ini idenya Ino. Dia bilang kau belum pernah lagi bertemu dengan seorang pria romantis, dan mungkin kalau kau diperlakukan berbeda, kau mungkin akan membuka hatimu. Aku ingin meneleponmu, tapi Ino bilang aku akan merusak kejutan ini. Dan kurasa aku sebaiknya mendengarkan Ino." Dia mendengus.

Aku tidak memercayai pendengaranku. Aku tergoda untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dan membersihkan telinga agar bisa mendengar ucapannya lagi dan mudah-mudahan dapat membuat situasi ini mudah dimengerti.

"Apa kita melupakan sesuatu di sini, Morio? _Kau_ yang meninggalkan _aku_! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengikutimu, dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat menghentikanmu untuk meninggalkanku." Suaraku meninggi saat kenangan lama kembali datang membanjiri pikiranku.

Dia terlihat jengkel. "Ayolah, Sakura. Kau tahu keluargaku sangat membutuhkanku. Dan aku mencoba untuk tetap berhubungan denganmu ..."

"Ya," selaku menyindirnya, "karena bertemu denganmu dua kali setahun itu rasanya menyenangkan sekali."

"Sakura ..."

"Dengar, aku harus kembali ke dalam," selaku lagi. "Aku sedang berkencan dan aku bersikap kasar padanya sekarang."

Morio terlihat tidak puas. "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil mendesah. Dia melihat buket bunganya dengan sedih. "Maukah kau setidaknya menerima ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku menatap buket bunga itu tanpa ekspresi. Sekalipun _kalau_ aku menginginkannya, aku tidak akan sampai hati untuk melambai-lambaikannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Dan aku harap Sasuke tidak pergi setelah ini.

Aku perlahan-lahan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

Morio mendesah keras. "Baiklah." Dia melihat buket bunga itu seolah-olah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. "Maaf aku menghancurkan kencanmu, Sakura. Sampai nanti."

"Ya," ucapku sambil berharap agar dia tidak terlalu tersinggung. Morio pria yang baik hati. Kami bisa berteman baik kalau dia mau.

Tapi, ada terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Morio. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan, sakit hati dan memori, dan aku sudah menutup bab itu dalam kehidupanku. Kenangan bersamanya adalah sebuah bab yang tidak ingin kutinjau kembali.

Dia berjalan pergi sambil bergumam selamat malam dan aku kembali berjalan ke dalam apartemen sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk percakapan menegangkan berikutnya.

Aku melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa. Dia jelas terlihat tegang — tubuhnya bersandar ke depan, sikunya diletakkan di atas lutut, dan tangan berada di wajahnya. Dia menatap televisi dengan ekspresi kosong, tapi perhatiannya langsung terfokus padaku saat aku masuk.

Aku setengah berharap dia akan berjalan menghampiriku di pintu, tapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali saat aku berjalan mendekat. Dia tidak terlihat marah, hanya tegang dan gelisah.

"Siapa itu, Sakura?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar begitu tenang walaupun sedikit dingin.

Aku menelan ludah dan berhenti berjalan di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil menghadap ke arahnya. "Um, bukan siapa-siapa. Maksudku, dia mantan kekasihku," aku terburu-buru menjelaskan, "Tapi, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihatnya. Kami baru bertemu lagi kemarin dan sepertinya dia berpikir terlalu jauh."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk, tatapannya beralih ke lantai. "Mantan kekasihmu?"

"Ya, tapi hubungan kami sudah berakhir dulu sekali."

Dia sekarang terlihat marah, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dia akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Karin untuk berhubungan seks! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

Dia mendesah dan menarik rambutnya. "Apa aku harus pergi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" Matanya langsung melihatku, kaget. "Maksudku, tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Morio sekarang. Itu sudah lama. Aku bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan tidak memikirkannya."

"Apa kau serius dengannya?" tanyanya pelan.

Oh, Tuhan, kenapa kami harus membicarakan ini?

Aku memutuskan untuk bicara jujur. "Ya. Tapi, hanya sebentar. Awalnya kami memang sudah berteman."

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Aku menatapnya, berharap dia dapat merasakan kejujuran di ucapanku. "Tidak. Tidak lagi." Dan ini memang benar. Aku dulu menyukai Morio, tapi dia membuang harapanku saat dia meninggalkanku.

Kehadiranku tidak cukup untuk membuat Morio tinggal di sisiku, dan sekarang kehadiran Morio tidak cukup bagiku untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit lega dengan jawabanku, tapi sebelum dia sempat merespon ucapanku, suara ketukan kembali terdengar dari pintu. Kami berdua membeku.

"Itu mungkin pesanan kita," ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya masih terdengar pahit. Aku mengangguk dan mencari-cari dompet sambil diam-diam berdoa agar itu bukan Morio lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dengar, Sasuke, biar aku yang membeli makan malam hari ini—"

Tapi, dia sudah berdiri. "Jangan konyol, Sakura. Sudah kubilang, _aku_ yang membeli makan malam." Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, _oh syukurlah_, itu petugas pengantar makanan.

Aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. "Apa kau makan langsung dari kartonnya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku bisa membawakanmu piring kalau kau mau," ucapku lagi.

"Langsung dari kartonnya saja tidak apa-apa." Dia tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. "Apa kita makan di depan TV lagi?" tanyanya.

Dia masih belum mengerti dengan peraturan di sini.

"Sasuke, meja makanku hanya berfungsi sebagai tempat meletakkan buku. Aku tidak pernah makan di sana."

"Lalu untuk apa kau punya meja makan?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Meja makan itu termasuk salah satu fasilitas gratis apartemen." Aku membawakan minuman kami ke ruang tengah. Sasuke menyiapkan makanan di meja kopi. "Walaupun begitu, mejanya cocok menjadi tempat rak buku yang bagus," jelasku.

"Di luar sana ada orang yang membuat rak buku. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku membeli rak buku kalau meja makanku sudah berfungsi sebagai rak buku?"

Dia menggeleng sambil terkekeh. "Entahlah, Sakura."

"Tepat sekali, Sascakes. Tetaplah bersamaku dan kau bisa belajar satu atau dua hal baru tentang cara berhemat."

Serial televisi lama bermain di layar, namun tidak seorang pun dari kami memfokuskan perhatian ke sana. Perhatianku berfokus pada Sasuke lebih dari seharusnya. Aku sangat lega karena dia tidak langsung melesat keluar setelah kejadian dengan Morio tadi.

Kami mengobrol hal-hal sepele. Dia memberitahuku tentang rumah pertamanya — sebuah apartemen yang lebih kecil dari apartemenku sekarang. Dia juga bilang tentang perjalanan nekadnya ke Tokyo bersama Sai setelah awal keberhasilan perusahaannya dan berfoya-foya, alhasil dia diceramahi oleh pamannya.

Aku menceritakan tentang apartemen pertamaku yang menyedihkan. Aku menjelaskan padanya bagaimana Ino dan aku bertemu di acara berkemah yang menakutkan bersama teman-teman kuliah kami. Aku menceritakan bagaimana ayahku, Kizashi, menasehatiku tentang narkoba saat masih berusia tujuh tahun.

Makan malam selesai dalam waktu singkat. Namun, telur gulung di karton makanan Sasuke masih tidak tersentuh, dan aku mencoba mengambilnya, tapi dia dengan cepat menangkis sumpitku.

"Aku mau itu!" ucapnya keras kepala.

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali!" timpalku.

"Aku selalu makan telur gulung terakhir."

"Kau memakannya terakhir? Apa itu semacam ... aturan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Mungkin."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan untuk tidak memakannya selama itu? Telur gulung adalah makanan terbaik dari masakan cina," ujarku.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang menunda kepuasan? Menunda kepuasan dapat meningkatkan kepuasan," ucapnya. Dia mengintip ke arahku dan aku bergeser dengan tidak nyaman sambil berusaha pulih dari tipu daya kata-kata dan ekspresinya. Apa ini disengaja?

Aku berdeham.

"Siapa pun yang mengatakan itu berarti tidak pernah mencoba telur gulung."

"Ini, tarik ujungnya," ucapnya, dia mengalah dan memberiku setengah telur gulung.

Setelah makan, aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku kaget saat menemukan mangkuk makanan Ursula sudah kosong, tapi kucing itu tidak bisa ditemukan. Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ternyata Ursula sudah kembali ke sofa. Di pangkuan Sasuke.

_Di pangkuan Uchiha Sasuke__!_

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" seruku. "Kau lihat, kan, bagaimana sulitnya aku menyuruhnya minggir!"

Bukankah Sai mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak suka kucing?

Sasuke menatapku putus asa. "Aku tidak membantunya naik."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang membantunya?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Dia melompat."

"Dia melompat?" Entah bagaimana aku tidak menyangka itu bisa terjadi. "Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Dia bisa melompat dengan cukup baik," omelnya.

Ursula menatapku saat kami bicara, ekspresinya kosong seperti biasa. Dia jelas tidak berniat untuk pindah. Tubuh gemuknya mengambil seluruh pangkuan Sasuke.

Aku cemberut padanya sebelum duduk di sofa. Aku cemburu.

Sasuke tidak membelainya, tapi Ursula tampaknya tenang-tenang saja berbaring di sana. Sasuke terlihat sangat canggung dengan Ursula berada di pangkuannya.

Bisa kubayangkan bulu kucing akan banyak menempel di pakaian Sasuke dan tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat sesenang itu," ucap Sasuke saat melihat reaksiku.

Aku membungkuk dan menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Ursula. Ursula tidak terlihat senang atau pun marah saat aku menyentuhnya tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku senang kalian berdua akur. Ursula, kau kucing yang manis, kan? Hah? Ya, kan?" Aku memanis-maniskan suaraku seolah-olah sedang bicara dengan bayi.

Sasuke mencoba untuk bergeser, tapi berat badan Ursula membuatnya menyerah.

"Kau memberinya makan apa?" erangnya.

"Makanan kucing dan susu," jelasku.

"Kau sebaiknya mengurangi karbohidratnya."

"Akan kusampaikan pesanmu pada pemiliknya," ucapku sambil menahan senyum.

Ursula bergeming di pangkuannya. Aku kehilangan minat untuk terus berpura-pura menyayanginya dan memberi perhatian pada televisi sambil menggota-ganti saluran. Aku memuji dan mengutuk Sai secara bersamaan, karena Ursula berhasil membuatku menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Aku menemukan tayangan ulang Sherlock dan kami mulai menonton sambil mengobrol ringan tentang kejadian-kejadian masa lalu kami. Aku belajar lebih banyak tentang Sasuke malam ini daripada sebelumnya. Dan aku dengan rakus melahap setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Ursula akhirnya tertidur. Aku melirik Sasuke dari sudut mataku, jantungku berdebar-debar kencang setiap kali aku menyadari dia sedang menatapku. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku bisa melihatnya dan akhirnya, saat aku benar-benar menoleh padanya, kami berdua saling tersenyum kecil sebelum wajahku memanas dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

Aku sudah duduk sangat dekat dengannya di sofa, paha kami sudah saling bersentuhan. Tapi, tidak lebih dari itu.

Akhirnya, aku merasa jengkel dengan kucing ini. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng bir dingin. Aku mendesah keras agar Sasuke bisa mendengarku.

"Sasuke, maukah kau datang ke sini sebentar?"

Dia akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari Ursula dan mengikutiku ke dapur. Aku melihat Ursula melompat turun dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar tidurku, dan aku diam-diam bersukacita.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Aku menyerahkan kaleng bir sambil cemberut.

"Bisakah kau membukakan ini? Tanganku selalu sakit saat membukanya."

"Oh, tentu saja." Dia mengambil kaleng bir dari tanganku dan membukanya dengan mudah sambil tersenyum sombong. Aku menahan diri untuk memutar mata.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucapnya menolak tawaranku. Seperti yang kuduga, baju dan celana jinsnya sudah penuh dengan bulu kucing. Aku rasa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau berbulu," ucapku sambil tertawa. Aku menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk menyingkirkan bulu kucing, tapi tanpa sadar aku menyentuh zona berbahaya. Aku tidak menyadari ini sampai Sasuke tersentak dan melangkah mundur, keluar dari jangkauan tanganku.

Aku kaget dan menarik kembali tanganku.

"Maaf!" seruku, mataku terbelalak. Ekspresi Sasuke sama seperti ekspresiku.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya. Dia terbatuk dan mengerlingkan kepala.

Kecanggungan kemudian menyelimuti suasana.

Aku langsung cepat-cepat menenggak bir, wajahku sudah terasa panas dan dapat menghangatkan udara dapur. Aku berdoa agar Sasuke mau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menempatkanku keluar dari penderitaan memalukan ini.

Dia melihatku, alisnya berkerut khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk. Bir tinggal setengah. _Aku bahkan tidak ingin bir!_ Aku hanya ingin kucing sialan itu memberikan kami sedikit waktu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kami kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah, kecanggungan baru memudar sedikit. Sasuke akhirnya menyadari sebanyak apa bulu kucing di celana jins-nya dan mulai mengomel.

Aku sedikit bertanya-tanya, apakah kejadian ini mengacu pada aturan nomor dua — kalau bulu Ursula rontok terlalu banyak, berarti dia perlu diberi makan _lagi _— tapi, aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menyesap birku dalam diam, sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat ke _sana_.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan. "Apartemenmu akan tertutup bulu kucing. Sejak kapan kau menjaganya?"

"Baru hari ini," jawabku.

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan aku kira dia tidak terlalu puas dengan jawabanku, "Semoga berhasil."

Dia akhirnya duduk, dan menyerah dengan bulu-bulu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Aku beringsut mendekatinya, dan dia mengangkat lengan dan meletakkannya di bahuku.

Dia memutar kepalanya dan membenamkan hidungnya di rambutku. Kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam, tubuhku terasa digelitik.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, untuk menatapnya, tapi dia salah membaca gerakanku dan aku langsung merasakan bibirnya menekan lembut bibirku. Aku segera menarik wajahku darinya dan menatap tanganku, pikiranku dihantui oleh sejuta skenario.

Aku ingin dia menciumku. Aku _sangat _menginginkannya. Walaupun aku tahu, aku seharusnya tidak menginginkan ini, dan inilah yang menghentikanku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf," bisiknya, dan dia beranjak dariku.

Aku tahu suasana hatiku memang sering sekali bergonta-ganti. Ini pasti sebuah penyiksaan baginya — setidaknya, begitulah pikirku. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa," gumamku pelan. Dia tidak terlihat yakin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Dan untuk membuktikan ucapanku, aku menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya dan menariknya ke arahku, bibir kami langsung bertemu.

Persetan dengan akal sehat. Persetan dengan bersikap bijaksana. Aku diizinkan untuk mencium seorang pria tampan — Ino bahkan bilang begitu padaku, dulu. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak akan melakukan apa pun dengannya.

Sasuke menanggapi ciumanku dengan gairah yang sama, seolah-olah dia telah menunggu inisiatifku, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, dia mendorong lembut tubuhku, dan tubuhku rebah di lengan kursi. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku, lututnya berada di antara pahaku, dan lidahnya menyentuh lidahku dengan lambat dan membelainya dengan lembut. Aku meremas bajunya dan menariknya semakin dekat ke tubuhku.

Ciuman membakarnya membuat pikiranku berkabut. Aku kembali mencoba untuk berfokus, aku tahu aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa berhenti kalau ini semua sudah kelewat batas. Aku bisa berhenti.

Ciumannya bergerak dari rahang ke telingaku, ke bawah leherku, ke tulang leherku. Dia mengulum dan menghisap kulitku dan aku mengerang keras — _memalukan sekali_. Aku bisa merasakan senyumnya di kulitku.

Napasku terengah-engah saat jemarinya membelai kulit perutku, mendorong bajuku naik. Aku tidak protes saat jemari menyentuh material bra-ku. Aku tidak protes saat tubuhku secara otomatis duduk tegak untuk melepas bra-ku sendiri.

Aku bisa berhenti.

Aku _bisa_ berhenti.

Sasuke mencium dadaku, perutku, tonjolan payudaraku dan setiap permukaan kulit yang dapat dia capai. Bibirnya kembali menciumi leherku dan napasnya terasa panas dan lembab di telingaku.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya.

Ucapannya membuatku merinding. Aku juga menginginkannya, lebih dari yang dia tahu. Lebih dari seharusnya.

Aku kembali mengerang, suaraku terbungkam oleh bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh sisi samping payudaraku, kemudian berjalan ke celana jins-ku. Dia membuka kancingnya dengan sebelah tangan.

_Aku bisa berhenti._

Tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukan sentuhannya. Namun, tiba-tiba aku bertanya dalam hati siapa yang lebih tersiksa dalam plot kecil ini.

Jarinya berlama-lama di pinggir celana dalamku, membelai kulit di bawahnya. Aku tahu dia sedang menunggu sebuah izin tak terucap sebelum melanjutkan aksinya. Aku sebaiknya menghentikan Sasuke sekarang. Aku _harus_ menghentikannya sekarang.

Sebagian dari otakku — bagian yang sangat tersembunyi, bagian rasional — tiba-tiba muncul. Aku duduk tegak agar bisa menatap matanya. Warna matanya sekarang semakin gelap, dipenuhi gairah.

"Aku tidak bisa—" rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku merasa tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali. "Kita tidak seharusnya — aku hanya — kita tidak bisa berhubungan _seks_," ucapku terbata-bata. Aku berharap Sasuke menarik diri dan segera pergi, tapi matanya tidak beralih dari mataku. Dia mencium daguku dengan lembut.

"Kita tidak akan berhubungan seks," bisiknya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Sakura."

_Oh, _shannaro.

Tapi, mulut sialanku tidak bisa diam. "Aku hanya — aku tidak ingin kau _mengharapkan _banyak hal ..."

Dia mengecup bibirku, sentuhannya terasa lembut. "Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan apa-apa, Sakura. Aku janji. Tapi, kita bisa berhenti sekarang." Dia mencoba menarik dirinya, tapi aku mencengkeram bahunya dan memaksanya kembali.

Aku menciumnya dengan keras. Kukuku menggores dadanya, lidahku memaksa masuk ke mulutnya, dan dia mengerang. Ini tindakan insentif yang dia butuhkan — tangannya kembali ke bawah tubuhku, ke celana dalamku, dan membelaiku di _sana_. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan yang begitu intim seperti ini dari seorang pria. Tubuhku sudah sangat terangsang, dan aku rasa aku bisa mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

_Aku bisa berhenti. Aku bisa berhenti aku bisa berhenti aku bisa berhenti._

Dia melepas ciuman kami, dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang di antara kami. Napasnya memburu, sama seperti napasku.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia mengecup hidungnya dengan lembut sambil menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin dia berhenti.

Kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari ini. Aku tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Aku bisa berhenti.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan mengusap kulit perutku yang berada tepat di atas celana dalam. Tangannya berhenti di sana, menungguku untuk memberi aba-aba.

"Boleh aku ...?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, dan napasku semakin memburu saat jemarinya yang panjang membelai klitorisku. Aku mengerang keenakan dan pinggulku secara naluriah terangkat, melawan arah gerakannya.

Dia menciumi leherku lagi, kemudian menciumi bahuku. Dia memasukkan sebuah jarinya ke dalam vaginaku, mataku langsung terpejam dan aku menjerit keenakan. Aku melempar kepalaku ke sofa dan mengerang keras, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain sensasi kenikmatan ini. Dia menggerakkan jarinya ke atas dan ke bawah dan bergerak melingkar di klitorisku, jarinya terus berputar dan menyentuhku di tempat-tempat yang bahkan aku pun tidak tahu ada di sana. Tanganku menarik-narik rambutnya, aku butuh pegangan untuk menjagaku tetap berada di sini. Dia sepertinya menikmati ini dan erangannya teredam di kulitku.

Dia kembali memasukkan sebuah jarinya ke dalam kewanitaanku dan menggerakkannya keluar-masuk, ibu jarinya membelaiku lembut, dan ini memunculkan perasaan paling gila dalam hidupku. Pinggulku semakin terangkat tinggi dan semakin menghentak-hentak melawan gerakan tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan yang menggelitik, dimulai dari selangkanganku dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sensasi ini semakin lama, semakin hebat. Aku ingin menjerit. Ini penyiksaan terbaik di sepanjang hidupku.

Akhirnya, tekanan yang kurasakan terlalu besar, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan kewanitaanku berdenyut hebat di tangan Sasuke saat gelombang demi gelombang kenikmatan menjalari tubuh. Aku menjerit, suaraku terdengar keras di apartemen yang hening, dan aku memeluknya sekuat tenaga saat mencapai klimaks.

Setelah klimaksku berakhir, aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku menikmati nuansa tubuhnya yang menyelimuti tubuhku, jaraknya begitu dekat, dan aku tidak ingin dia menarik dirinya. Tangan kiriku tetap berada di rambutnya, menolak membiarkannya pergi.

Sasuke menggerakkan wajahnya dan menciumku dengan penuh gairah. Dia meletakkan keningnya di keningku, dadanya menyentuh dadaku setiap kali dia menarik napas.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya, suaranya tidak lebih dari sekadar bisikan.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Seolah-olah tidak ada lagi energi yang tersisa, bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara.

Dia menggeser tubuhku di sofa, memaksa tubuhku bergerak agar dia bisa berbaring di sampingku. Dia memelukku dan aku memutar tubuhku agar aku bisa meringkuk di dadanya.

Aku merasakan tekanan ereksinya di antara kakiku dan aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tahu dia merasa tidak nyaman; aku tahu dia juga butuh untuk 'dikeluarkan'. Aku ingin memberinya klimaks, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan.

Aku mendambakan sentuhannya, kehadirannya. Segala sesuatu tentangnya. Ini sudah berada di luar kendaliku. Aku ingin membalas semua tindakan jahatnya padaku, aku ingin mendorongnya keluar dari apartemen dan mengatakan padanya untuk jangan datang lagi. Aku ingin meneteskan air mata dan bermuram durja sambil membersihkan sistem pikiranku darinya, sebelum semua ini semakin parah.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang dan semenderita ini karena seseorang. Aku tidak pernah merasakan emosi yang begitu kuat. Aku merasakan air mata keluar, tapi aku berusaha untuk menahannya, aku juga menahan sakit di tenggorokanku dan isak tangis.

Wajahku terbenam di dada Sasuke, untung saja dia tidak bisa melihatku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan gejolak yang tiba-tiba kurasakan ini padanya.

Dia membelai rambutku. Dia mencium keningku.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, untuk membebaskannya dari tegangan ini. Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk memberinya sebuah alasan atau pun untuk meminta maaf.

Sebaliknya, aku hanya terus memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhku menempel di tubuhnya seakan-akan hidupku bergantung padanya.

Kami hanya berbaring di sini, tak seorang pun dari kami yang bicara. Dia terus membelai rambutku, punggung, bahu, dan lenganku. Aku masih bertelanjang dada dan kancing celana jinsku masih terbuka, jemarinya menenangkanku. Celanaku longgar dan tergantung rendah di pinggul; sebuah jarinya kemudian menyentuh punggungku, dia menjalankannya semakin rendah, sampai menyentuh ujung celana dalamku. Lalu dia kembali menggerakkan jarinya ke bahuku dan tubuhku menggigil.

Aku rasa malam sudah semakin larut, walaupun aku belum melihat jam. Tapi, aku terlalu larut dalam pelukannya dan tidak mau repot-repot dengan waktu.

Aku akhirnya menemukan suara. "Terima kasih," bisikku di dadanya dan tangannya menyentuh bahuku.

Aku berterima kasih untuk banyak hal — salah satunya untuk pekerjaan tangannya yang luar biasa. Dan membuatku mencapai klimaks. Tapi, aku juga berterima kasih karena dia tidak memaksaku, karena dia berada di sini, karena dia berbaring di sebelahku.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya, tangannya mulai menjelajahi punggungku lagi.

Aku menghela napas dan semakin bersandar ke tubuhnya.

"Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?" akhirnya dia bertanya, tapi aku bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Apa yang terlalu berlebihan?"

"_Itu _— kau tahu apa. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," jawabnya.

Aku menyeringai di kemejanya. "Tidak, itu, um ... sangat menyenangkan," ucapku. Dia terkekeh.

"Aku tahu."

Sekarang aku merasa malu. "Tutup mulutmu."

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu," lanjutnya. "Seluruh pertahanan dan kesombonganmu luluh."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak yakin apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menekannya. Aku merasa terlalu rileks, terlalu lelah untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal serius saat ini.

Mungkin dia juga merasa puas karena aksinya tadi. Aku hanya bisa berharap begitu. Tapi, aku tahu, dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman menggunakan celana jinsnya sekarang.

"Maaf aku tidak, eh ... _membalasnya_," ucapku canggung. Dia tidak bergerak di sampingku.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mengharapkan balasan apa-apa," gumamnya.

"Semua orang tahu kalau pria menginginkan _itu_," protesku.

"Aku mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya, Sakura." Dia berhenti bicara sejenak. "Ini semua sangat berbeda untukku. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya dalam hati apa aku payah dalam melakukan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berbaring di sini bersamamu. Di sofa. Ini bukan hal yang biasanya kulakukan. Ini bukan hal yang biasanya ingin kulakukan." Dia frustasi mencari kata-kata. "Tapi aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Aku _benar-benar_ menyukaimu. Biasanya membuat seseorang mencapai klimaks tanpa orang itu membuatku mencapai klimaks ... Entahlah, Sakura. Tapi, aku _ingin _membuatmu mencapai klimaks. Aku _suka _membuatmu mencapai klimaks. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku." Dia berhenti bicara, lalu mendesah. "Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal," lanjutnya.

Aku terguncang saat mendengar kata-katanya dan perlahan-lahan mulai memproses ketulusannya. Ucapannya terdengar sangat tulus. Dan aku ingin percaya padanya. Aku benar-benar ingin memercayainya.

Jemariku bermain dengan rambutnya dan mataku terpejam.

"Kenapa ini semua berbeda?" bisikku. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pun sebelumnya?"

Dia sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sudah seharusnya dia bertemu dengan, _setidaknya_, seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman berpelukan di sofa.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya membeku. "Aku dulu pernah dekat dengan seseorang. Sekali. Tapi, aku sudah melihat efek yang diakibatkan saat kau dekat dengan seseorang."

Tubuhku langsung waspada, aku melahap kata-katanya yang berharga. Aku menunggunya bicara, tapi dia tidak melanjutkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pelan. Aku ingin dia terbuka denganku. Aku tidak ingin menakut-nakuti dengan segala tuntutanku.

Dia mendesah dan menarikku semakin erat ke dadanya. "Ceritanya panjang," ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya sekarang."

_Sial_. Harapanku mengempis seperti balon bocor.

Tapi, aku tidak memaksanya lagi. Kalau dia ingin bicara, dia akan bicara. Aku mungkin tidak ada bersamanya saat dia bicara, dan memikirkan ini saja sudah membuatku sedih.

Kami berbaring dalam diam. Pernikahan tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tujuanku melakukan ini adalah untuk mendapatkan pasangan kencan yang akan kuajak ke pesta pernikahan nanti, agar aku bisa memamerkan seorang pria tampan di depan para pecundang yang berpikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan seorang pria. Tapi, saat aku memikirkan ini, aku menyadari mungkin saja mereka benar. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan seorang pria baik-baik. Morio adalah pria terbaik yang pernah bersamaku, tapi dia meninggalkanku tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke belakang, dia membuatku terluka dan kebingungan.

Aku ingin tahu apakah semua orang juga pernah merasakan hal sesulit ini. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku hanya bisa membuat pria-pria jahat tertarik padaku.

Aku ingin tahu apa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Dan menganggapku _berbeda_. Mungkin dia menyesali taruhannya.

Harapan adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Harapan selalu berubah-ubah.

Malam sudah semakin larut saat dia pergi. Aku memasang baju dan berjalan mengantarnya ke pintu sambil berharap kami berada dalam keadaan normal dan aku bisa memintanya untuk tinggal.

Dia menciumku dengan lembut, tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan lidahnya dengan lembut membelai lidahku. Aku rasa dia juga tidak ingin pergi, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Dia mengecup keningku, dan bibirku lagi, sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam dan menyelinap keluar pintu.

Aku melihatnya berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Aku tidak tahu di mana Ursula berada. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot mencarinya. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan tertidur. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma Sasuke di pakaianku; dan itu membantuku tertidur dengan lelap.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Semuanya begitu cerah. Begitu putih. Begitu _murni._

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dia berpakaian serba putih, bahkan sepatunya mengkilap, dia terlihat menakjubkan. Rambutnya, yang biasanya berantakan, sekarang terlihat sangat rapi. Tapi, kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap.

Dia menatapku. Aku berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gestur padaku untuk datang mendekat.

Dan aku? Aku tentu saja melakukan apa pun permintaannya. Aku sudah berada di sisinya dalam sekejap.

Persetan dengan basa-basi.

Aku melihat ke dalam matanya. Matanya yang gelap dan membara, menatapku dengan lapar. Matanya membuatku merasa tergelitik dengan cara yang sangat berbeda, namun menakjubkan. Wajahnya terlalu menggoda, dan aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh dagunya. Dia memejamkan mata sambil mendesah.

"Sakura."

Caranya menyebut namaku, cara lidahnya memanggil namaku, membuatku hampir jatuh. Apa-apaan ini? Aku selalu berpikir kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kiasan ...

Dia bergerak semakin dekat, buku-buku jarinya menyentuh pipiku. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur dan menabrak sesuatu. Aku mengerutkan kening dengan bingung, karena benda apa pun yang berada di belakangku sekarang tidak ada di sana sebelumnya. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat meja.

Aku bingung. Ada meja, di sini, di hamparan padang rumput luas secerah ini. Di sini hanya ada kami dan meja.

Saat aku berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke, dia sedang tersenyum. Dia sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kemunculan meja aneh ini dan malah membungkuk untuk mencium lembut bibirku.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini," bisiknya. Aku merinding mendengar kata-katanya.

Dia meraih bagian belakang pahaku dan menggendongku ke meja. Dia berdiri di antara kakiku dan melumat bibirku dengan kasar, ciumannya sedikit menyakitkan, tapi tubuhku melengkung ke arahnya dan menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kasar dan penuh gairah. Dia bersandar ke arahku dan membuatku berbaring di meja, tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku. Kemudian dia kembali menciumku, bibirnya menyerang leherku, bahuku. Dia menghisap dan menggigiti kulitku, gerakannya tidak tenang. Ini menyakitkan, sekaligus menyenangkan, dan aku menerimanya.

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kejantanannya sudah berada di dalam tubuhku. Kejantanannya mengisiku sepenuhnya, membuat mataku terpejam dan aku mengerang keras. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah telanjang, tapi untuk apa aku mengeluh?

Tingkat kepekaanku sepertinya sudah meningkat drastis. Aku bisa merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya. Dia menempelkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku, menyelimuti tubuhku.

Dia mengerang dan napasnya yang panas menggelitik telingaku. Aku ingin bicara — aku membuka mulut, mencoba untuk mengucapkan kata-kata — tapi, aku tidak bisa.

"Akhirnya," dengusnya. "Aku mulai berpikir kau tidak akan pernah membiarkanku untuk menidurimu."

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sasori," lanjutnya. "Aku bilang padanya, ini akan menjadi taruhan termudah yang akan kumenangkan. Maksudku, hanya dengan melihatmu saja dari seberang ruangan aku bisa tahu, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Kau seorang wanita yang sudah putus asa." Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "Sangat putus asa."

Kata-katanya menyakitkan, mengiris perasaanku. Aku ingin bicara, menangis, menjerit, tapi aku tidak bisa — aku merasa hancur. Sepertinya ada beban berat di dadaku, mencegahku untuk bernapas atau pun bergerak.

Aku mulai panik — akhirnya berhasil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan setengah dari rambut Sasuke ikut terhirup, membuatku tersedak.

Aku tersentak dan terbangun, aku batuk-batuk tanpa henti dan cepat memerhatikan sekelilingku. Aku masih tidak bisa bernapas, dengan alasan — Ursula berbaring tepat di atas dadaku, bokongnya di wajahku, tubuhnya yang serupa gunung salju raksasa menghalangi pandanganku. Ekornya menari-nari di mulutku — mulutku mengisap bulu Ursula seperti mesin penghisap debu setiap kali aku menghirup napas.

_"Shannaro_!" gerutuku. Aku mendorong hewan mematikan itu dari dadaku dan langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau bercanda? Apa kau mencoba mencekikku saat tidur?" teriakku, tapi satu-satunya tanggapan yang kuperoleh dari Ursula adalah kibasan ekornya di udara, dia melenggang pergi lewat pintu kamar.

Aku merasa gugup saat kembali berbaring. Mimpi itu terasa _begitu_ nyata. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu kucing itu mencoba untuk membunuhku saat tidur, mimpiku semakin mengerikan dibuatnya. Aku harus menutup pintu lain kali, kalau perlu menguncinya.

Aku berbaring selama beberapa menit. Kemudian aku bangun untuk buang air kecil, dan menemukan setumpuk besar kotoran kucing di toilet, dan aku berusaha untuk menyiramnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit berikutnya untuk membersihkan kotoran kucing dan mengutuknya sambil berharap bisa kembali ke mimpiku, karena setidaknya aku bisa mendapat _sedikit_ kesenangan.

Tapi, saat aku kembali berbaring, pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke hanya membuatku muak.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai tenang, dan tertidur.

* * *

Aku tergesa-gesa bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Aku meninggalkan Ursula setumpuk besar makanan sambil memikirkan apa aku harus kembali ke apartemen saat istirahat makan siang untuk memberinya makan lagi. Aku melemparkan beberapa buah mainan kucing di ruang tengah dan berdoa agar perabotanku masih baik-baik saja saat kembali nanti.

Pekerjaanku cukup sibuk hari ini, sehingga hariku terasa berjalan dengan cepat. Saat jam makan siang, aku bergegas pulang untuk memberi makan Ursula dan makan sepotong sandwich. Aku masih belum bicara dengan Ino.

Sekitar pukul dua siang, aku mengirim pesan padanya.

_Kau sudah mati di mataku._ -_Sakura_

Aku hanya bercanda. Aku kemudian mematikan nada ponselku, jadi sekali pun dia membalas pesanku, aku tidak akan tergoda membalasnya. Aku pikir ini ide yang bagus agar Ino merenungkan sejenak semua perbuatannya.

Setelah pulang bekerja, aku kembali memberi makan Ursula. Dia melahap makanannya dengan rakus, seolah-olah aku belum memberinya makan seharian, dia menatapku, susu menetes dari bulu di sekitar mulutnya. Aku yakin dia sedang mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku mengelus lembut bulunya, untuk berterima kasih kembali karena dia tidak mencabik-cabik perabotanku, dan kemudian mencuci bulunya dari tangan di wastafel.

Aku menyikat bulunya setelah dia selesai makan malam, aku menggangkat gumpalan bulu putih tebal dari punggung dan perutnya. Dia menggeliat di sofa agar aku tidak melewatkan sedikit pun bulu kusut sambil mendengkur.

Setelah aku selesai, aku membersihkan sofa dari bulu-bulunya.

Setelah urusan Ursula selesai, aku akhirnya memeriksa ponsel untuk melihat apakah Ino sudah membalas pesanku atau belum, tapi aku menemukan dua pesan dari Sasuke, pesannya dikirim tiga jam yang lalu. Hatiku mencelos dan langsung memeriksanya.

_Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari._ _-Sasuke_

_Kau sibuk hari ini?_ _-Sasuke_

Aku tersenyum lebar saat mengetik balasan.

_Maaf, aku baru membalas pesanmu sekarang, aku menyetel diam ponselku._ _Aku juga memikirkanmu._ _-Sakura_

Saat aku baru saja selesai membaca pesan dari Ino. Dia sudah meneleponku dan langsung menutupnya sebelum mengirim pesan padaku.

_Apa yang kau bicarakan?_ _-Ino_

Aku meneleponnya dan dia langsung menjawab.

_"Oh, halo Nona 'kau sudah mati di mataku',"_ jawabnya masam. _"Untuk apa aku mendapat kehormatan telepon darimu?"_

Aku memutar mata. Dia _tidak_ akan mengintimidasiku, oh _shannaro_.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan," ucapku. "Jadi, jangan coba-coba menyangkalnya."

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bicara dengan Morio," jawabku langsung.

_"Ya, jadi? Dia meneleponku,"_ ucapnya polos.

"Kau juga memberinya alamatku. _Dan_ kau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan kunjungan kejutan dengan membawa bunga dan anggur."

Ino menarik napas kaget. _"Maksudmu dia benar-benar melakukannya?"_

Sekarang aku nyaris marah. _"Ya_ dia melakukannya! Dia juga melakukannya saat Sasuke berada di sini."

Dia berhenti bicara, dan aku tahu dia sedang mempertimbangkan ucapanku. _"Jadi?"_

"Jadi?" tanyaku kembali.

_"Jadi, aku berani bertaruh perasaan Sasuke campur aduk saat itu. Kedatangan Morio benar-benar ide cemerlang. Tunggu sampai aku beritahu Sai—"_

"Tidak, Ino. _Jangan _katakan apapun pada Sai. Aku marah. Aku _sudah_ bilang padamu kalau aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Morio dan kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku."

_"Oh,__ ayolah, Sakura. Morio memperlakukanmu seperti seorang tuan putri."_

"Dia meninggalkanku!_"_ sanggahku.

_"Dia ingin berada dekat dengan keluarganya. Dia _home sick_. Itu bisa dimengerti—"_

"Tidak, Ino. Itu tidak bisa dimengerti. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau Sai tiba-tiba saja berkemas dan pindah seribu mil jauhnya tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu? Kemudian dia kembali dua tahun kemudian sambil berpura-pura dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu? Apa itu baik-baik saja untukmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan aku tahu dia akhirnya mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan senang, kan, kalau itu terjadi?" lanjutku.

_"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Tapi kau benar, aku seharusnya tidak mendorong Morio padamu seperti itu."_

Tunggu sebentar! Yamanaka Ino baru saja mengaku kalau dia salah! Ini berita besar!

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku menghargai itu. Dan aku mengerti kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku, tapi ... umurku sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Aku bisa membuat keputusan sendiri."

_"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan Sasuke. Sakura, aku tahu dia tampan dan jelas dapat memesona nyaris setiap wanita. Tapi, aku rasa kau mulai melupakan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Kau bilang kau ingin memberinya pelajaran karena membuat taruhan itu. Kau bilang kau ingin membuatnya menderita. Dan sekarang? Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan sesuatu untuk memberinya pelajaran?"_

"Kucing—" gumamku.

_"Kucing itu ide yang bodoh,"_ sela Ino. _"Kecuali kalau kau berencana untuk membawanya ke rumah Sasuke. Dan menurutku kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Kucing adalah makhluk hidup. Bukan mainan untuk skema jahat kalian berdua."_

Aku tiba-tiba merasa defensif. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kucing. Mungkin kau harus bicara dengan pacarmu tentang hal ini."

_"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sai, tapi dia sudah terlanjur bilang pada temannya kalau dia akan menjaga kucingnya."_

Aku memutar mata. "Oh, aku mengerti. Lebih baik membiarkan Sakura yang malang untuk mengurus ide gila Sai daripada mengurusnya sendiri."

_"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang kucing, Sakura. Terutama kucing putih besar berbulu lebat."_

Aku mendengar suara bip dari ponselku dan melihat Sasuke sedang mencoba untuk meneleponku.

"Dengar, Sasuke sedang meneleponku," ucapku tanpa berpikir.

_"Jadi?"_

Sial_._

"Jadi, aku harus menjawabnya."

_"Telepon dia setelah kau selesai bicara denganku. Oh Tuhan, untuk seseorang yang ingin membuatnya menderita, kau benar-benar menuruti semua keinginannya."_

_"_Itu tidak benar. Apa aku tidak diizinkan untuk menjawab telepon darinya sekarang? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sadar ada begitu banyak aturan."

_"Hanya ada satu aturan, Sakura._ _Jangan terikat padanya."_

"Benar. Mengagumkan sekali," ucapku sinis. "Aku harus pergi sekarang_. Bye_."

Aku menutup telepon tanpa memedulikan protesnya, tapi telepon dari Sasuke juga sudah berakhir. Aku menghela napas dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai _voice mail-_ku muncul.

_"Hei Sakura, aku hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu. Apa kau belum pulang kerja..."_ ucapannya terdengar canggung. _"Sial, hanya dengan mendengarkan suaramu di _voice mail_-ku yang lalu sudah membuatku senang. Dan um, aku ingin bicara denganmu malam ini. Tapi, aku mulai merasa kalau aku hanya mengganggumu tanpa henti saat kau tidak menjawab teleponku." _Dia terkekeh._ "Aku kira aku akan bicara lagi denganmu nanti. _Bye_, Cantik."_

Aku memegang ponsel di dada dan melawan keinginan untuk menjerit seperti anak sekolahan. Dia begitu bersemangat untuk mendengar suaraku, dan bahkan dia senang mendengar suaraku di pesan suara? _Shannaro_, aku bahkan tidak ingat pesan suaraku terdengar seperti apa.

Aku memikirkan Ino — dan segala sesuatu yang dia ucapkan — dan kegembiraanku langsung sedikit menurun. _Sialan kau, Ino_. Tapi, aku rasa dia benar.

Aku menelepon Sasuke.

_"Hei,"_ dia langsung menjawab. _"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Tidak, aku tadi sedang menelepon Ino. Maaf."

_"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"_

"Sibuk. Itu sebabnya aku mematikan nada dering ponselku."

_"Aku mengerti."_

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

_"Menyenangkan,"_ ucapnya. _"Aku makan siang dengan Sai. Dia ingin kita pergi _double-date_ dengannya dan Ino besok."_

Aku membeku. Aku, Sasuke, Ino dan Sai? Sendirian? Kami semua ... _di ruangan yang sama!?_

Aku bisa membayangkan kecanggungan macam apa yang akan terjadi saat Sai berusaha membuat kami tidak nyaman. Ini membuatku resah.

"Um, apa kau setuju?" tanyaku hati-hati.

_"Tidak masalah buatku. Kalau kau mau."_

_Katakan tidak, Sakura._ _Katakan saja tidak!_

"Um, aku ..." aku berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak. "Maksudku, aku mungkin harus lembur besok ..."

Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Aku pembohong yang payah!

_"Ya, tidak apa-apa,"_ ucap Sasuke lancar. _"Kita lihat kapan kau selesai bekerja dan langsung berangkat ke restoran yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bisa pergi berkencan tanpa kita."_ Dia berhenti bicara. _"Aku tidak keberatan untuk bertemu denganmu," _akunya.

Nuraniku menari gembira. Kemudian Ino, setara dengan setan merah kecil di bahu kiriku, menyerang nuraniku dan menghantamnya sampai jatuh.

Aku memutar mata dengan keabsurditasan pikiranku. Kenapa aku membiarkan kata-kata Ino memengaruhiku dengan cara seperti ini? Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapku. Tapi, aku lebih suka saat Sai berada beberapa mil jauhnya dari kita berdua. Begitu juga dengan mata menghakimi Ino.

_"Bagus kalau begitu,"_ dia menghela napas lega.

Aku berjalan ke kamar dan berbaring telungkup di tempat tidur sambil mengayunkan kaki di udara. Aku merasa seperti seorang anak sekolahan malam ini, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Apa kau sedang di rumah?" tanyaku.

_"Ya. Kau?"_

"Ya."

_"Apa kau sudah bicara lagi dengan ... pria ... itu?"_

Aku memutar mata, tapi aku tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanyaku.

_"Tentu saja aku cemburu,"_ ucapnya serius. _"Aku tidak menyukainya."_

"Kau tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tidak menyukai seseorang saat kau tidak mengenalnya?"

_"Kenapa kalian berdua sampai putus?"_

"Dia pindah."

_"Itu alasan yang cukup bagus. Seorang pria sejati tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

Aku bisa memikirkan banyak hal lain yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh seorang _pria sejati_, tapi aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Dan apa aku benar-benar orang yang lebih baik darinya? Aku juga bersalah karena banyaknya kebohongan yang kulakukan, dan itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Aku rasa tidak," ucapku menggodanya.

_"Bagaimana kabar kucing?"_ tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Aku terkesiap saat mengingat kejadian pagi ini and memutar tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengabaikan mimpiku — atau lebih tepatnya, mimpi burukku — dan berfokus pada bagian Ursula hampir membunuhku.

"Aku rasa dia tidak menyukaiku," keluhku. "Dia mencoba mencekikku saat aku tidur. Dia berbaring tepat di wajahku — tidak bisa bernapas"

Dia tertawa. _"Oh, Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit trauma."

_"Aku bisa membayangkannya."_

"Dan kemudian _poop_-nya menyumbat toiletku."

_"Apanya?"_

"_Poop-_nya. Besar sekali, Sasuke. Aku hampir mengira itu kotoran gajah."

Sekarang dia tertawa histeris dan aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di toilet subuh-subuh," lanjutku. "Mungkin dia juga punya tumpukan _poop _yang sedang menungguku sekarang. Aku belum memeriksanya."

_"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau jangan menyiramnya sekarang."_

"Tidak, aku mungkin harus mengangkatnya keluar dari sana dengan _crane_."

Aku menggeleng, tidak habis pikir dengan percakapan kami. Semuanya terasa _begitu_ mudah. Aku bisa bicara dengannya sepanjang malam.

Kami bicara selama satu jam lebih, kami bercerita dan saling membuat lelucon. Dia akhirnya mengungkapkan alasan ketidaksukaannya pada kucing, itu bermula dari kucing Bibi Keiko yang mengencingi semua pakaiannya. Sasuke menjelaskan Bibi Keiko bilang dia layak mendapatkannya, karena meletakkan pakaian di sembarang tempat — dan dia harus mengambil pakaiannya dari lantai agar tidak dikencingi kucing lagi. Tapi, kucing itu tetap mencari pakaiannya dari dalam lemari, jadi itu tidak ada pengaruhnya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat menutup telepon. Bahkan senyumku tidak pudar saat menemukan tiga tumpukan kotoran di _litter box_ Ursula.

_Oh Tuhan._

Aku menyendok kotorannya dengan sendok semen dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik, hidungku mengernyit jijik. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa menahan senyum.

* * *

Hari berikutnya aku bicara dengan Sai di telepon dan mencaci-makinya habis-habisan, terutama tentang masalah Ursula.

"Sasuke bahkan tidak memedulikan kucingnya." Aku bicara cepat, dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyela. "Maksudku, dia memang tidak menyukai kucing, ya, dia mengakuinya. Tapi, dia tidak suka karena alasan yang_ normal._ Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan suka kucing kalau kucing pernah mengencingi semua barang-barangmu. Dan yang Ursula lakukan hanyalah membuat celananya berbulu. Ursula menyiksaku. _Aku_ mempertaruhkan hidupku semalam."

Sai mendesah di telepon. _"Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan."_

"Tidak, aku tidak mendramatisirnya. Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Sai. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Bernapas ... itu semacam hal terpenting untuk kehidupan!"

_"Ursula tidak akan mau menyakiti seekor lalat. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mempermainkan hamster Chouchou!"_

"Siapa Chouchou?"

_"Anak temanku. Dia yang menamai Ursula."_

"Ya, mungkin ada alasannya. Kebanyakan kucing yang mengejar tikus beratnya kurang dari tiga ribu ton."

_"Aku harap Ursula tidak mendengarmu sekarang,"_ ucapnya serius. Aku ingin berteriak di telepon.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin _double-date_ dengan kami?" tanyaku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

_"Oh, ya! Itu pasti menyenangkan."_ Aku bisa membayangkan Sai sedang menyeringai. _"Apa kalian ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Ino bilang kalian berdua sering makan di Hanabi Bistro ..."_

Aku merasa jengkel. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu?"

_"Aku bertanya pada Sasuke dan dia bertanya padamu."_

"Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah berada dalam dua jam penuh kecanggungan. Aku tahu kau akan mencoba membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan Ino bahkan tidak suka lagi dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang."

_"Tidak, Sakura. Aku akan membuat _Sasuke_ merasa tidak nyaman. Kau bisa duduk dan bersantai sambil menikmati hidanganmu. Kau bahkan bisa membawa popcorn kalau kau mau."_

"Aku tidak suka ini."

"_Ini akan menyenangkan, Sakura_," dia meyakinkanku. "_Pernikahan tinggal berapa hari lagi?_"

"Dua hari lagi." Memikirkan ini membuatku sedih.

_"Dua hari lagi?__ Dengar, itu sebabnya kenapa kita harus melakukan ini. Kau hanya punya dua hari lagi untuk memberinya pelajaran. Terima kasih, Tuhan, aku bisa mendapatkan Ursula tepat pada waktunya."_ Aku ingin protes — Ursula hanya _memberiku _pelajaran — tapi, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara. _"Dengar, aku harus pergi. Istirahat makan siangku sudah berakhir sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kau dan Ino pikirkan tempat makan malam kita untuk malam ini. Lebih baik lagi kalau kau tahu tempat yang dibenci Sasuke atau tempat yang akan dibencinya, seperti ... entahlah. Mungkin di tempat di mana kau bisa makan menggunakan tangan dan berlepotan."_

Aku memutar mata, tapi sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia sudah menutup telepon.

* * *

Aku masih belum menelepon Ino. Aku masih jengkel dengan mereka berdua dan hanya ingin sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku senang karena bekerja hari ini, karena bekerja bisa mengalihkan pikiranku.

Aku tidak terlalu ingin ikut _double date_, tapi setidaknya pikiran Sai masih berada di tempat yang waras. Ide untuk membuat Sasuke menderita tidak lagi menggodaku. Ide untuk membuatnya tidur di sofaku lagi, dengan tangannya berada di dalam bajuku atau di dalam celanaku, baiklah ... itu lain ceritanya.

Itulah sebabnya aku setuju untuk ikut _double date_. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke, tapi aku harus melihatnya dalam situasi yang aman.

Satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu di mana kau bisa makan dengan tanganmu di Konoha adalah sebuah restoran Ethiopia, dan Ino langsung menolak ide ini mentah-mentah.

_"Kalau kau dan Sai berpikir aku mau duduk di lantai dan makan makanan berlendir dengan __tangan__ku, berarti kalian berdua gila,"_ terangnya.

"Ini idenya Sai."

_"Dengar, aku tahu Sai dan aku berpacaran, tapi aku tidak bisa menelan semua idenya mentah-mentah. Setengah dari idenya kelewat gila. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Maaf."_

Kami akhirnya memilih restoran bernama Metropolitan Grill di pusat kota Konoha. Makan di sana harus menggunakan garpu, dan duduk di meja. Aku menyuruh Ino menyampaikan kabar ini pada Sai.

Setelah pulang bekerja, aku langsung mengganti pakaian dengan gaun yang lebih menarik. Sasuke setuju untuk menjemputku di apartemen, tapi aku kaget saat dia mengetuk pintuku sepuluh menit lebih awal.

Dia mengenakkan celana hitam panjang dengan kemeja biru muda dan dasi gelap. Semua pakaian Sasuke sangat pas untuknya, dia begitu sempurna. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, dari wajah tampannya, dan aku ingin menyeretnya ke dalam dengan menarik dasinya dan langsung menyerangnya.

Tapi aku menahan diri, aku perlahan-lahan beranjak ke samping agar dia bisa masuk. Kali ini dia membawa sebuket bunga, bunga calla lili putih dengan mawar merah muda, dan aku ingin memutar mata sekaligus menciumnya pada saat yang bersamaan karena ini.

"Cantik sekali," ucapku sambil mengambil buket bunga itu darinya, dan dia mencium bibirku dengan manis.

"Tidak secantikmu," ucapnya tulus. Wajahku memanas — aku mengenakkan gaun _backless_ berwarna biru tua, yang notabene cocok dengan pakaiannya — tapi, aku belum sempat menata rambutku atau memakai sepatu.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. "Tapi, aku butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Kau datang sedikit lebih awal." Aku menemukan sebuah vas dan menempatkan buket bunga di dalamnya, menata ulang sampai sempurna. Aku sudah menemukan bunga favoritku yang baru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Aku mempersilakannya duduk dan kemudian menyelinap masuk kembali ke kamar tidurku. Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan dengan cepat membuat ikal ujung rambutku, senyum kecil sedang menghiasi bibirku hanya karena kehadiran Sasuke di sisi lain ruangan.

Tapi, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku, matanya bertemu dengan mataku lewat cermin saat aku masih menata rambut. Perlahan dia berjalan maju sampai dia berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

Jemarinya menjalar ke bawah lenganku, di mulai dari bahuku, dan setiap sentuhannya terasa membakar.

Tubuhnya bersandar ke arahku. "Kau sangat cantik." Dia mendorong rambutku ke samping dan menempatkan sebuah ciuman di leherku.

Aku mengerang.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini," protesku, upayaku untuk mendorongnya pergi berakhir dengan sia-sia. Aku melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lewat cermin.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku sedang bersiap-siap."

Dia menyeringai. "Mereka bisa menunggu kita sebentar. Aku merindukanmu."

Hatiku melonjak, karena aku juga merindukannya. Satu hari tanpa kehadirannya sudah seperti seumur hidup. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menangani perasaanku saat ini semua berakhir?

Aku menempatkan sisir di lemari dan berbalik untuk menghadapinya, bibirku langsung bertemu dengan bibir panasnya dan lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku dengan ganas. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku, dia menggoda dan sedikit menarik-nariknya.

Dia menarik diri dan aku meraih dasinya, menariknya kembali ke arahku, dan dia hanya pasrah.

Aku akhirnya mendorongnya menjauh, tanganku mendorong dadanya.

"Aku harus siap-siap."

Dia mendesah dan mencium keningku, tapi sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, bibirnya sudah kembali melumat bibirku dan aku cekikikan seperti seorang remaja. Aku mendorongnya menuju pintu.

"Kau _benar-benar_ menggangguku!" tegurku, dan dia tersenyum.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak menikmatinya?"

"Itu informasi pribadi," ucapku berbohong, menolak untuk bermain dalam permainannya, dan aku mendorongnya keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku menyeringai sangat lebar, sampai-sampai wajahku terasa sakit.

* * *

Perjalanan ke Metropolitan Grill berlangsung dengan tenang, tapi kami sesekali saling melirik dan menyentuh tangan dan rambut dan kulit dan pakaian di sepanjang jalan, kami tidak mampu menahan diri. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku tidak seharusnya menyukai Sasuke, dan mungkin saja dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama padaku, tapi ini semua berjalan dengan mudah.

Sai dan Ino sudah menunggu saat kami sampai. Sai berdiri untuk menyambut kami tapi Ino tetap duduk, dan ini tidak mengejutkan lagi. Sasuke dan Sai saling menyapa hangat, Ino tersenyum dingin, dan kami semua mengambil kursi.

"Bukankah ini pasangan bahagia favoritku!" Sai membuka menunya. "Aku sudah memesan hidangan pembuka. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan. Aku kelaparan."

"Tentu saja tidak, Sai. Kau memesan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Aku melihat mereka berdua lekat-lekat, aku belum pernah melihat mereka bersama-sama sebelumnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke bersikap di dekat teman-temannya.

"Kue kepiting dan tenderloin _bites_."

Aku membaca menu dengan teliti dan mataku hampir terbelalak keluar. Makanan di sini harganya hampir lebih mahal daripada mobil pertamaku! Kenapa aku tidak memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat _kencan_ pertama kami? Aku mengintip ke arah Sasuke dan Sai dan melihat mereka sedang berdiskusi serius tentang mana yang lebih baik antara _cocktail_ capit kepiting atau kue kepiting, tidak seorang pun dari mereka memedulikan harga.

Pelayan mengambil pesanan minuman kami dan Sasuke memesan _cocktail_ capit kepiting setelah bertanya padaku makanan apa yang kuinginkan.

Ino membungkuk dan berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Kau seharusnya memesan _sampler_."

Aku melirik menu dan terkesiap. "Harganya sepuluh ribu yen!" desisku, berusaha untuk menjaga suaraku setenang mungkin. "Dan ini hanya hidangan pembuka!"

Dia memutar mata, jelas tidak mengerti, dan bersandar kembali ke kursinya. Sasuke dan Sai menatap kami penasaran.

"Rahasia tidak bisa membuat pertemanan berlangsung abadi," ucap Sai. "Berkenan untuk berbagi dengan yang lain?"

"Um, bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya ... eh ... masalah wanita," aku dengan canggung berbohong. Aku penasaran dengan diriku sendiri, aku ingin tahu apakah aku sampai hati untuk memesan _sampler_ pada kencan pertama kami. Aku kira aku akan melakukannya, tapi menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu — _hanya _untuk hidangan pembuka — sepertinya tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada tiram dan capit kepiting di dunia seharga sepuluh ribu yen.

Pelayan mengantarkan minuman anggur dan mengambil pesanan makanan kami. Aku menyesap minumanku dalam diam.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi bersama Sakura ke pesta pernikahan hari Sabtu, kan?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Indra pendengaranku tiba-tiba menajam.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagus sekali. Aku akan pergi bersama Ino. Hei, apa kau memilih ayam atau steak untuk hidangan pernikahan nanti?"

Sasuke menatapku.

"Um, steak," gumamku.

"Ingin gantian, Sobat? Ino memesan ayam untuk kami berdua," ucap Sai sambil cemberut.

"Kau _suka _ayam_,"_ protes Ino.

"Tapi, aku juga _suka _steak_."_

"Kalian tidak akan gantian. Kau hanya mempersulit keadaan. Kau makan steak malam ini. Dan ini sudah cukup," tegas Ino.

"Aku bisa makan steak setiap saat, setiap hari," jawab Sai.

"Sabtu bukan _tentangm__u."_

Sasuke meraih tanganku di bawah meja saat mereka terus bertengkar. Kami bertukar pandang geli.

"Jadi, Sasuke," Sai mulai bicara. "Kalian sudah menetapkan kapan tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua?" Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya menggoda. Dalam hati, aku mengerang.

Sasuke berdeham. "Kami baru kenal dua minggu."

Ide tentang pernikahan membuatku _ngeri, _padahal aku adalah orang yang tidak keberatan dengan komitmen. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di benak Sasuke yang malang.

"Jadi?" desak Sai.

"Jadi?" timpal Sasuke kembali. Dia tampak kaget.

"Ino, tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang kuberikan padamu."

Ino perlahan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan cincin berlian yang berkilauan. Mulut Sasuke menganga. Mataku kembali terbelalak.

"Apa itu ... _cincin_ tunangan?" tanyaku ngeri. Mereka baru berkenalan selama dua minggu, sama sepertiku dan Sasuke. Dan Ino tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini.

Aku sedikit berkecil hati, karena dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Dia sepertinya menyadari ini.

"Ini sebuah _promise ring — _cincin perjanjian_,"_ koreksinya. "Dan aku ingin memberitahumu, Sakura. Tapi, kami pikir akan lucu kalau kami berpura-pura sudah bertunangan." Dia nyengir ke arah Sai.

Aku gagal untuk melihat adanya humor di sini.

"Ya, _lucu _sekali_,"_ gumamku sinis.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri," ucap Sai. "Aku berani jamin, kami berdua belum bertunangan. Tapi, aku akan menikahinya suatu hari nanti." Dia meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Ino.

Ketegangan di antara Sasuke dan aku tumbuh dengan cepat, kami berdua sadar pernikahan berada jauh di dalam cakrawala kami. Hubungan normal sekali pun sepertinya susah untuk dijangkau.

Aku menurunkan tatapanku, menolak untuk menatap mata siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini dalam hidupku.

Tangan Sasuke tidak lagi memegang tanganku.

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat tertekan seperti itu," sindir Ino. Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan sopan-santun dan memaksakan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat pada mereka, meskipun aku tidak tahu selamat untuk apa. Untuk membuat janji, kah?

_Benar sekali._

Sasuke mendesah dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia terlihat lebih tulus, ini mengagetkan.

Pelayan menghidangkan makanan dan kami mulai menyantapnya.

"Mmm. Kau lihat, Ino?" ucap Sai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Coba rasakan steak ini agar kau mengerti kenapa steak bisa dimakan setiap saat." Dia mengayunkan sepotong daging kecil di depan wajah Ino.

"Steak ini harganya hampir delapan puluh ribu yen, Sai. Aku rasa kualitas steak di pesta pernikahan nanti tidak akan sebagus ini."

"Steak tetap saja steak, sama-sama berasal dari sapi," timpal Sai.

"Tidak juga ..." Ino mulai membeberkan semua alasan kenapa kualitas daging steak sapi bisa berbeda.

Aku mencoba berfokus pada makananku. Meskipun harganya lumayan, tapi aku hampir tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikapku dan membungkuk untuk berbisik di telingaku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mereka tidak pernah berbasa-basi dalam berhubungan, ya?" tanyanya, mengacu pada Ino dan Sai. Aku melirik ke arah mereka dan melihat mereka sekarang sedang berdebat apakah warna sapi juga memengaruhi rasanya.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku ikut senang," bisikku, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

"Kenapa giliran kalian yang berbisik-bisik sekarang?" sela Sai keras. Aku meringis.

"Kami hanya bicara tentang betapa senangnya perasaan kami berdua untuk kalian," jelas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sobat." Sai terlihat benar-benar senang. Ino dan aku saling bertukar pandang — dia diam-diam mencoba untuk berkomunikasi denganku, tapi aku tidak yakin apa maksudnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat," lanjut Sai, "tapi Ino adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku merasa seperti ini. Dan aku yakin dia adalah gadis terakhir buatku. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menikahinya suatu hari nanti."

Ino tersenyum tulus, dan aku tahu dia bahagia. Dan ini juga membuatku bahagia. Aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, dan percakapan kami mengalir dengan mudah.

Setidaknya seseorang bisa menjalin hubungan bahagia dalam kekacauan ini.

Setelah kami semua selesai makan, pelayan datang untuk mengumpulkan piring dan menawarkan hidangan penutup. Sasuke dan aku memilih salah satu hidangan penutup untuk berbagi.

Sai menyentuh bahu Sasuke. "Hei, kau keberatan kalau kita bicara di luar sebentar?"

Tiga pasang mata menatap Sai dengan bingung, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Sasuke berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku akan segera kembali, Sayang," ucap Sai sambil mencium pipi Ino. Sasuke tersenyum padaku dan meremas pelan tanganku, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pergi.

Ino dan aku langsung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk berdiskusi. "Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Sai tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin pergi memata-matai mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin. Apa _aku_ salah karena ingin memata-matai mereka juga? Aku bahkan tidak punya alasan, selain usil!"

"Itu benar," ucapku sungguh-sungguh, dan dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Selamat atas _promise ring-_mu, Ino," ucapku, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Aku sedikit kaget tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah kami lakukan sedikit kasar ... karena mengingat bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke. Tapi, Sai tidak tahu. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia."

"Aku _tidak_ merasakan apa-apa padanya_,"_ ucapku berbohong, tapi sebelum dia bisa membantah ucapanku, ponsel mulai berdering, suaranya membuat kami berdua kaget. Kami melihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara.

"Aku pikir suaranya berasal dari saku Sasuke," ucap Ino, dia mengacu pada jaket Sasuke yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Aku mulai meraih kantongnya, mata Ino melebar kaget. "Apa kau akan mengangkatnya?" tanyanya, terperanjat.

"Aku hanya mematikan suaranya. Tempat ini ... benar-benar mewah. Suara ponselmu seharusnya tidak menggelegar di restoran!" jelasku, dan dia mengangguk setuju. Terutama saat orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai menatap ke sini.

Aku akhirnya menemukan ponsel dan menariknya keluar. Saat aku hendak menekan tombol diam, untuk membungkam suara, aku melihat sebuah nama berkedip di layarnya.

_Sasori._

Tubuhku membeku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memucat, karena Ino langsung khawatir.

"Apa? Ada apa?" desisnya. Dia mencoba mengambil ponsel dariku dan berhasil.

_"Sasori?"_ geramnya. "Dasar bajingan."

"Mungkin ini Sasori yang lain," ucapku berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Apa? Berapa banyak Sasori yang dia kenal?"

"Entahlah ..."

Ponsel dengan sendirinya berhenti berdering. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi bip yang menandakan pesan masuk. Mata Ino langsung menatapku.

"Dia mengirim pesan."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ayo baca!" Dia menyodorkan ponsel Sasuke padaku.

"Ino! Aku tidak bisa membacanya!" protesku.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu melanggar privasi. Dan bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan?" tanyaku panik.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan berjalan ke depan dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Percaya padaku, Sakura!" Dia marah. Marah dan kesal. Dia menyodorkan ponsel Sasuke kembali ke tanganku. "Kau menyukainya. Aku tahu itu, tidak peduli sekeras apa usahamu untuk menyangkalnya. Jadi, kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana _perasaannya _padamu, kau harus membaca pesannya. Dan lihat pesan apa saja yang dia kirimkan pada Sasori." Ino menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari tanda keberadaan Sasuke atau Sai, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padaku.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu waktu lima menit," ucapnya. "Baca sekarang!"

Dia berjalan keluar restoran dan keluar dari pandanganku, seorang agen ganda menjalankan misinya.

Aku menatap ponsel yang berada di tanganku, jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan, takut membebani perasaanku.

Aku harus berpikir cepat — aku tidak punya waktu — aku harus tahu. Aku harus tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Sasori tentangku.

Aku masuk ke kotak pesan.

_Kenapa aku punya firasat kalau kau menghindari teleponku?_ _-Sasori_

Ini tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan, kedengarannya berita bagus. Aku kemudian membaca pesan lain dari Sasori.

_Aku bilang juga apa. Mungkin dia mengenakkan sebuah sabuk pengaman. Menemukan tempat untuk melepaskannya nyaris mustahil. -Sasori_

Aku merasa mual. Apa Sasuke membicarakanku seperti ini? Seperti sebuah taruhan? Seperti sebuah permainan?

Aku membaca pesan yang dikirim Sasuke padanya. Aku bisa mendengar darah berdesir di telingaku. Suara lain di dalam restoran ini sepertinya sudah berhenti.

_Mungkin kau sebaiknya memeriksa keadaan di akhir minggu ke-3. -Sasuke_

Aku kembali membaca pesan lain, dan tubuhku membeku.

Napasku berhenti. Jantungku berhenti. Aku yakin dunia sudah berhenti berputar.

_Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia itu hanya sekadar taruhan. Paling lama ini semua akan berakhir hari Sabtu ini. Setelah itu kau bisa berhenti menggangguku dan menjauh dari kehidupan kami selamanya. –Sasuke_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sai menarikku saat kami keluar dari pintu restoran. Kami melewati beberapa pasangan, keluarga, dan pebisnis yang menunggu meja. Cuaca sedikit dingin, kami berdiri di bawah lampu redup yang terpasang di dinding.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanyaku santai.

Dia bersandar ke dinding. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, antara kau dan Sakura."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ucapku jujur.

"Kau menyukainya." Ini sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Jadi? Kau sudah tahu itu."

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu menatap seorang gadis seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun."

Apa aku terlalu transparan? Aku mengangkat bahu dengan santai, tidak yakin pembicaraannya mengarah ke mana.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya? Maksudku, _benar-benar_ menyukainya?"

"Ya, Sai," ucapku jengkel. "Tapi, ada suatu hal yang lebih daripada itu. Ini rumit."

"Rumit," ucapnya dengan jijik. "Kau selalu memperumit keadaan. Aku melihat caramu menatapnya. Dan aku bahagia untukmu. Aku serius. Tapi, kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini, kecuali kalau kau ingin kehilangannya. Jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya — jujurlah padanya." Ekspresi Sai serius.

Dan aku bingung. Sai tidak pernah serius.

"Dari mana ucapanmu ini berasal?" tanyaku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa defensif, membayangkan Sakura yang akan meninggalkanku, membuatku merasa tidak senang.

"Ucapan ini berasal dari seorang sahabat. Aku bicara sebagai sahabatmu. Dan jangan lupa aku mengencani sahabatnya. Kami sering mengobrol ini-itu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ya, Sai." Aku menarik-narik rambutku dengan gelisah.

"Kau harus jujur padanya," lanjutnya. "Wanita senang menyelidiki. Mereka ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu dan mereka tidak suka dibohongi."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak jujur padanya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Memang benar, aku tidak jujur padanya. Tapi, Sai tidak tahu itu.

"Kau tidak pernah jujur dengan wanita," ucapnya singkat. Aku tidak mengkonfirmasi atau pun menyangkal pernyataannya. "Ditambah lagi, dia bicara dengan Ino, dan Ino bicara padaku. Sial, mungkin aku tahu lebih banyak tentang hubunganmu daripada kau sendiri."

Oh ... _bagus sekali_.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak familiar dengan privasi?" tanyaku marah.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan terlalu serius. Saling berbagi bisa menyehatkan hubungan."

"Ya, tapi mungkin kau bisa menghindari pembicaraan yang bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, aku mencoba untuk membantumu. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura, kau akan mendengarkan ucapanku."

"Ya, Sai. Terima kasih," ucapku sinis. Aku masih agak kesal dan entah karena apa. Emosiku tidak stabil sekarang.

Sai tidak mengerti keadaan ini, kan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu keseluruhan ceritanya.

Tapi, dia benar. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bertahan dalam hubungan ini adalah dengan memberitahu Sakura segalanya. Dan kemudian, mungkin, dengan mukjizat dari Tuhan, aku bisa meyakinkannya kalau aku bukanlah pria paling bajingan di dunia — dan aku benar-benar menyukainya dan menyesal karena sudah melibatkannya dalam taruhan ini. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, dia akan memaafkanku.

Tapi, aku tidak terlalu berharap. Apa aku akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku berada di posisinya? Aku rasa tidak.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" tanyaku agak kasar, tapi Sai tidak terpengaruh dengan nada bicaraku dan dengan santai mengangkat bahu.

"Aku rasa begitu. Tapi ... setidaknya, pikirkan apa yang baru saja kusampaikan padamu," ucapnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memikirkannya," gerutuku. Dan meskipun aku kesal, tapi aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sai.

Kami memalingkan muka ke arah pintu restoran dan melihat Ino berjalan ke arah kami. Dia tiba-tiba tersandung dan jatuh berlutut di pintu masuk, dia berteriak kesakitan.

Sai sudah berada di sisinya sebelum aku bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa orang yang berdiri di sana melihat Ino penuh rasa ingin tahu, memastikan dia tidak terluka parah. Aku bergegas membantu.

"Aku rasa pergelangan kakiku terkilir!" Ino mengerang, mencengkeram kaki kanannya.

"Sini, biar aku lihat," ucap Sai saat dia meraih tangan Ino.

"Apa kita sebaiknya membawamu ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku khawatir. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan memberitahu Sakura—"

"Tidak!" Ino meraih lengan bajuku, matanya liar. "Jangan. Tunggu saja sebentar. Aku rasa sakitku sudah mulai berkurang. Aku hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat, dan kalian berdua bisa membantuku masuk kembali ke dalam."

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksa kakimu ke rumah sakit," ucap Sai cemas. "Atau setidaknya pulang agar kita bisa mengompresnya."

Ino masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan bajuku. Dia menatap tajam Sai dan bicara dengan suara dingin, "Aku bilang tidak, Sai. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Oke?"

Sai mengerutkan kening. Lalu dia mengangguk paham. "Oke, Ino. Terserahmu saja."

Ino masih memegang lengan kami berdua, menolak untuk membiarkan salah seorang dari kami keluar dari pandangannya. Kami meyakinkan orang-orang yang lewat dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Ino. Akhirnya, manajer restoran datang untuk bicara dengan kami, dan menawarkan diri untuk menghubungi ambulans.

Ino akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah, aku rasa sebaiknya kita pergi. Aku akan mengompres kakiku di rumah. Sasuke, maukah kau membantu Sai mengantarku ke mobil?"

Aku kaget, karena Sai tidak bersikeras untuk membantu Ino sendirian. Sai meletakkan lengan kirinya di sekeliling bahu Ino dan menunggu bantuanku. Aku bergegas ke sisi lain dan kami bersama-sama mengantarnya ke mobil.

Dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Sai menarik uang tunai dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ini, Sasuke. Tolong katakan pada Sakura kami minta maaf."

Aku melambaikan tanganku, menolak uangnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Ino melihat ke arahku, tatapannya cemas. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Tolong bilang pada Sakura, aku akan menghubunginya nanti."

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh, Ino. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa, Sai."

Dia mengangguk, dan masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum menyalakan mobil dan bergerak menjauh.

Aku tidak berlama-lama di parkiran, aku langsung kembali ke dalam restoran untuk menemui Sakura. Aneh sekali bagaimana semua ini terjadi, malam tiba-tiba saja berubah. Aku harap Sakura tidak marah, karena Ino pulang tanpa berpamitan langsung padanya.

Dia masih duduk, dua porsi hidangan penutup terletak tidak tersentuh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bersandar ke depan, sikunya berada di atas meja, dan matanya menatap mataku saat aku berjalan mendekat. Tapi, dia tidak tersenyum.

"Sakura." Aku duduk di sampingnya, mencari-cari dompetku, dan kalau aku tidak salah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku dan dia sedikit menarik tubuhnya dariku.

"Di mana Ino dan Sai?"

"Pergelangan kaki Ino terkilir. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Dia nyaris tidak bisa berjalan."

Sakura mengangguk, ekspresinya suram.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau punya obat sakit kepala di rumah?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mau pergi sekarang? Kita bisa mampir ke apotek dalam perjalanan pulang."

Dia mengernyit, membuatku penasaran. Lalu dia menurunkan tatapannya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau bayar makanan dulu." Aku melihat ke sekeliling, memberi sinyal pada pelayan kami. "Apa kau mau hidangan penutupnya?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

Aku mengangguk paham. Sakit kepalanya pasti sangat parah — dia menolak hidangan penutup, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia sangat bersemangat ingin memakannya. Sekarang dia terlihat benar-benar lelah.

Pelayan akhirnya datang dan mengambil kartu kreditku, dia kemudian datang kembali sambil membawa dua kotak makanan untuk hidangan penutup. Sakura memasukkan hidangan penutup dengan tidak bersemangat, dan aku membantunya.

Kami berjalan ke mobil dalam keheningan. Sakura tidak mau bicara. Dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan Ino, ini aneh.

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya dan kemudian bergegas ke sisi pengemudi.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan musik?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah iPod, tapi kemudian aku tiba-tiba berpikir. "Atau kau mungkin lebih suka tidak mendengarkannya sekarang karena sakit kepala?"

Dia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita boleh mendengarkan apa pun yang kau mau."

Tapi, aku hanya memikirkan kenyamanannya. "Tidak, tidak usah saja," jawabku.

Sakit kepalanya datang tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia migrain — aku pernah mengalaminya, dan rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa orang karyawanku bahkan pernah meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal karena migrain.

Aku melihatnya dan mengerutkan kening, aku bertanya-tanya apakah rasa sakitnya semakin parah.

Sakura menatap kosong ke luar jendela saat aku mengemudi. Keheningan di antara kami terasa tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya bicara, karena itu bisa memperburuk sakit kepalanya. Sebaliknya, pikiranku berkelana.

Ucapan Sai kembali memasuki pikiranku. _Jujurlah padanya_. Tapi, apa semua ini benar-benar sesederhana itu? Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada Sakura tentang semua hal yang kulakukan dan semua alasanku, tapi apa itu berarti dia juga akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanku? Hanya karena aku jujur?

Aku benar-benar ragu. Sebagian besar dari diriku takut dia tidak akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan; sebagian yang lain takut dia akan mendengarkan ucapanku dan kemudian membenciku.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Itulah sebabnya aku yakin dia tidak akan mau lagi berhubungan denganku.

Itulah sebabnya aku takut.

Kapan aku membiarkan seseorang seperti Sakura menjadi _berarti_ untukku? Aku bahkan belum genap dua minggu mengenalnya, tapi dia sudah berhasil bernaung di benakku. Dia selalu memenuhi pikiranku sekali pun saat tidak berada di sisiku — percakapan kami, wajahnya yang menatapku malu-malu, senyumannya yang indah, dan caranya menggeliat di bawah tubuhku saat mencapai klimaks ...

Aku bisa merasakan penisku menegang hanya karena memikirkan kejadian semalam. Aku melirik ke arahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memerhatikanku. Aku memperbaiki dudukku, tidak ingin menyoroti permasalahan yang kualami sekarang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahku.

Semakin dekat jarak kami ke apartemennya, semakin aku menyadari kalau aku harus berhenti menjadi pengecut dan mengatakan semua padanya. Taruhan itu tidak akan hilang dengan sendirinya; sekali pun aku tidak mengabaikannya, sekali pun aku mencoba untuk mengejar Sakura dalam keadaan normal — demi kepentinganku sendiri — taruhan itu akan selalu berada di dekatku, dan ini membuatku merasa sangat bersalah sekaligus sedih, karena aku tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional. Dan dia bisa saja mengetahui semuanya sendiri, tapi itu tidak akan baik untuk hubungan kami. Tidak, kalau aku tidak jujur.

Tapi, kalau aku menceritakan semua tentang taruhan itu dan dia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan denganku, maka aku akan kalah dan hancur. Rin tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kuharapkan, begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Dan Sasori kemungkinan besar akan menggangguku lebih sering.

Tapi, apa sebenarnya yang kuharapkan akan terjadi? Sakura akan memaafkanku dan bertahan di sisiku? Dia akan tidur denganku, walaupun tahu tentang taruhan itu? Aku akan memenangkan taruhan _dan _memenangkan Sakura?

Itu hanya terjadi di dunia yang sempurna. Tapi, satu-satunya harapan yang kumiliki untuk mencapai keinginanku adalah dengan menceritakannya pada Sakura. Aku harus mencurahkan isi hatiku dan berharap dia tidak membenciku. Kalau tidak, aku akan kalah.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya dariku dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain saat dia berada sedekat ini. Dia membangkitkan sebuah emosi dalam diriku yang sudah lama terbengkalai, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa berdiri diam saja, tanpa melakukan apa-apa sambil berharap bisa lolos. Aku harus mencoba semua hal untuk memperbaiki semua ini, aku akan mengambil risiko.

Tapi, kapan aku akan mengatakannya? Tidak malam ini, tentu saja. Dengan sakit kepala seperti itu, yang dia inginkan pastilah malam yang tenang. Aku yakin pengakuanku hanya akan membuat sakit kepalanya meningkat seribu kali lipat. Sejujurnya, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah menyiapkan air hangat agar dia bisa mandi atau memijat kakinya sampai dia merasa lebih baik.

Aku berhenti di sebuah pompa bensin dan membeli obat sakit kepala dan sebotol air minum. Sakura meminumnya tanpa bicara, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sial. Sakit kepalanya pasti benar-benar parah.

Tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di gedung apartemennya. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mempertimbangkan pilihanku, dan aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi aku tahu, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Malam ini, aku akan merawatnya.

Aku berjalan ke sisi penumpang untuk membukakan pintu dan membantunya keluar. Dia mengambil tanganku, tapi langsung menarik diri saat dia sudah berdiri di luar mobil.

Aku tidak bertanya apakah aku boleh mengantarnya masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku ingin tinggal bersamanya dan membantu sebisaku. Tapi, alasanku egois — rasanya waktu yang kami habiskan bersama malam ini tidaklah cukup, dan membayangkan harus pulang sekarang dan tidak menemuinya lagi sampai Sabtu depan tidak membuatku senang.

Tapi, kemudian dia berbalik menatapku, tatapannya dingin, lelah, dan kosong "Aku akan naik dan tidur," ucapnya. "Maaf sudah mengacaukan malam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan."

Semua harapanku, semua keinginanku pupus sudah.

"Aku bisa tinggal sebentar untuk menemanimu," ucapku sedih. Aku belum siap untuk pergi.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Aku akan langsung tidur."

Jujur saja, aku ingin berbaring dengannya dan tinggal sampai dia tertidur. Perasaan ini begitu menakutkan.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu ke depan apartemen," ucapku. Aku ingin memastikannya sampai ke apartemen dengan selamat.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, terima kasih."

"Perasaanku akan lebih baik kalau aku mengantarmu," protesku. "Kau sedikit pucat." Itu benar — kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasa.

Dia mendesah dan akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah, ayo."

Berjalan ke lantai atas rasanya lebih canggung daripada berada di dalam mobil. Kami sama sekali tidak bicara dan dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku. Tidak, sampai kami mencapai pintu apartemennya.

Dia memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dan menoleh melihatku. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," ucap Sakura. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti dan mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Ino."

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat," saranku.

Dia tersenyum, dan ini bukan senyuman indah yang sama, yang biasa kulihat. Senyumnya terlihat sedih. Ini menyakitkan.

Apa ini benar-benar disebabkan karena sakit kepala?

"Baiklah, jangan khawatir. Sampai nanti," ucapnya pelan.

Dia tidak menciumku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia tidak memberiku pelukan. Dia tidak memberikan indikasi kalau dia menikmati makan malam hari ini.

Dia diam-diam menyelinap masuk dan menutup pintu, meninggalkanku sendirian di lorong.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Tubuhku langsung merosot di pintu setelah Sasuke keluar dari pandangan. Aku berdoa agar dia tidak berlama-lama di lorong. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Tidak, setelah membaca pesan yang mengerikan itu. Aku langsung bergidik hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Hanya itu informasi yang kuperlukan. Aku membaca beberapa pesan lain, tapi tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Aku punya waktu tiga menit untuk memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya sebelum dia berjalan kembali ke dalam restoran.

Tiga menit untuk memutuskan semuanya.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir dia mungkin akan menganggapku _lebih_ dari sekadar taruhan, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku masih sekadar taruhan baginya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menang. Dan hari Sabtu? Setelah pernikahan, mungkin? Apa dia pikir aku mau tidur dengannya setelah melihat Hinata dan Naruto menikah?

Tapi untungnya, aku punya waktu tiga menit. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin sudah menggila saat dia kembali ke meja. Aku mungkin akan menusuk tenggorokannya dengan pisau steakku. Setelah itu, mungkin aku akan melakukan CPR karena aku tidak ingin dia mati. Aku masih _menyukainya _dan membencinya di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan Ino, semoga Tuhan memberkatinya. Dia berpura-pura kakinya terkilir, kan? Mudah-mudahan saja dia memang pura-pura. Dia akan melakukan apa pun kalau dia berpikir itu demi yang terbaik untukku.

Aku lelah merasakan gejolak emosi malam ini. Aku marah, sedih, dan kemudian terhina. Aku tidak percaya aku rela membiarkan diriku sendiri terlibat begitu jauh dengannya — aku bahkan membelanya dari cacian Ino dan membiarkannya memberiku orgasme di sofa. _Shannaro_.

Itu karena aku menyukainya. Namun, terkadang menyukai seseorang tidaklah cukup. Ini tidaklah cukup kalau mereka tidak balas menyukaimu.

Ursula menyerangku segera setelah aku memasuki apartemen, dia berjalan mengitari kakiku dan mengusapkan tubuhnya padaku. Dia mengeong putus asa.

Aku menyiapkan makanan dan langsung menghidangkannya tanpa menunggu makanannya lembut. Ursula mengernyitkan hidungnya dengan jijik.

Kemudian aku melihat sofaku. Sofaku memang jelek, tapi sekarang _semakin_ jelek, kain lengan sofa sekarang sudah menggantung dan busanya keluar. Ursula tanpa tahu malu berjalan di sebelahku, masih mengeong kelaparan, dan sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

Aku seharusnya marah dan membunuhnya. Tapi, aku ... mati rasa. Aku tidak peduli dengan sofa atau hal lainnya sekarang.

Aku mandi tanpa membersihkan _litter box-_nya. Kemudian aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur, walaupun sekarang baru pukul sembilan.

Ponsel berdering dan yang meneleponku adalah Ino. Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk bicara dengannya — untuk mengakui kalau selama ini dia benar — dan aku tidak menjawab teleponnya.

Aku masih bisa mencium aroma Sasuke, meskipun kami nyaris tidak bersentuhan malam ini. Aku melihat ke arah lemariku, yang nyaris tidak terlihat dalam gelap, dan membayangkannya sedang mencium leherku saat berdiri di belakangku. Aku merasa senang sejenak, dan saat kembali memikirkan tidak akan pernah lagi menciumnya membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

Dan dia begitu peduli padaku malam ini, dia pikir aku benar-benar sakit kepala. Dia sangat penyayang. Dia ingin tinggal bersamaku — aku tahu ini. Seandainya saja aku belum membaca pesan itu, aku pasti dengan senang hati membiarkannya tinggal.

Tapi sekarang, aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apakah malam ini — semua ini — hanya sebuah sandiwara. Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia hanya pura-pura peduli dengan sakit kepalaku untuk mendukung rencananya meniduriku.

Aku mendesah keras.

Kehadirannya masih terasa di sekelilingku, pikiranku masih membentuk bayangannya. Seolah-olah nuraniku berusaha untuk mengungkapkan semua tentang Sasuke dan tidak ingin melupakannya.

Aku berbaring lama. Aku lupa menutup pintu, dan Ursula akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan secara ajaib melompat ke tempat tidur. Aku kira kucing gendut tidak bisa melompat. Dia memijit selimut selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berbaring di sampingku.

Dia hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara dengkurannya. Dengkurannya membuat tempat tidurku bergetar, dan entah kenapa suara dengkurannya membuatku tenang.

Aku menjangkau dan membelai bulunya. Dengkurannya semakin keras.

Aku menyadari beberapa hal. Ursula adalah kucing yang sangat besar — tidak semua orang akan memanggilnya kucing yang cantik — dan dia sedikit bau dan makan berlepotan. Dia juga tahu bagaimana caranya mengotori toilet. Tapi, dia di sini, berbaring di tempat tidur dan mendengkur sepanjang malam. Kehadirannya bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

Dan apa yang ingin kubuktikan pada orang-orang? Memangnya penting orang-orang berpikir apa tentangku? Kalau mereka berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku hanya karena hubungan percintaanku tidak pernah berhasil, berarti mereka tidak mengenalku. Seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku tidak akan menilaiku dari hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Mereka akan menghargaiku tanpa syarat.

Aku bahkan tidak berteman dekat dengan mereka, namun di sinilah aku, mencoba mati-matian untuk membuktikan diri. Tapi, apa tujuannya? Agar mereka menyukaiku? Agar mereka lebih menghargaiku?

Kenapa pendapat mereka begitu penting?

Aku mengganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku keluar dari apartemen kurang dari dua menit, meninggalkan Ursula yang mengeong sedih di belakang.

Aku menelepon Ino saat masuk ke dalam mobil untuk memberitahunya aku akan datang ke tempatnya, siapa tahu dia sedang sibuk bercinta dengan Sai. Tapi, ternyata dia sedang sendirian. Namun, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku dan memaksaku untuk menunggu saja di apartemen, biar dia yang datang ke sini.

Aku berjalan kembali menaiki tangga dan mengitari ruang tengah. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku membaca ulang beberapa pesan Sasuke, untuk memotivasiku.

_Kebohongan. Semuanya penuh dengan kebohongan._

Bahkan pesan manisnya adalah sebuah kebohongan! Aku yakin itu. Dia punya satu tujuan dalam permainan ini — untuk meniduri Sakura yang menyedihkan dan _mungkin_ memenangkan jutaan yen. Apa yang dipertaruhkan pria itu sebenarnya?

Aku seharusnya sadar, orang yang bergaul dengan Sasori pasti punya sifat yang sama dengannya!

Ino tiba-tiba saja langsung membuka pintu apartemenku. Dia menatapku dengan hati-hati. Dia berjalan lambat, dan sepertinya dia mengira aku sedang panik.

Dia berdiri sepuluh kaki dariku, di dekat pintu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padaku.

Tubuhku membeku dan menatapnya. Aku yakin gejolak yang kurasakan terpetakan dengan jelas dalam ekspresiku. "Tidak."

"Apa isi pesannya?" tanya Ino tegas. Dia ingin kebenaran.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat dan duduk di sofa. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku menatap Ino, diam-diam memohon padanya untuk memahami kekacauan ini.

"Dia bilang dia akan meniduriku Sabtu ini dan aku masih sekadar taruhan." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku dengan cepat. Ino terkesiap dan berjalan dari seberang ruangan ke arahku. Dia berdiri di depanku hanya dalam tiga langkah cepat.

"Kau serius?" desisnya. Dia sangat kaget, tapi bukankah dia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya?

Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Ya. Persis seperti yang kau bilang padaku."

"Aku tidak menyangka ... maksudku ... Sai benar-benar yakin ..."

Mataku membidik ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dia duduk di sampingku, wajahnya sesuram wajahku. "Sai bicara dengan Sasuke dan ... entahlah. Dia pikir Sasuke menyukaimu. Maksudku _benar-benar _menyukaimu."

Aku gusar, aku tidak merasa geli maupun kaget. Sejak kapan Sai bisa berpikir rasional tentang apa pun?

"Dia salah," ucapku cemberut.

"Aku ikut menyesal, Sakura."

Aku menunggunya mengucapkan "aku bilang juga apa", tapi ucapan itu tidak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya. Aku ingin menangis. Aku bisa merasakan pasang-surut kesedihan, dan aku buru-buru menyeka air mata, wajahku memerah karena menahan semua perasaan.

Ino memeluk, menenangkanku. Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya kami berpelukan. Dan akhirnya, bendungan emosiku hancur sudah, melepaskan tidak hanya air mataku, tapi juga rasa takut dan kegundahan — perasaan putus asa dan kerinduanku pada pria brengsek itu.

Ino mendengarkan semua ucapanku dalam diam, menahan semua komentarnya. Ini sangat berbeda dengan Ino yang biasa. Dan pada akhirnya, aku merasa beban berat telah diangkat dari bahuku. Aku merasa lebih ringan, seolah-olah aku bisa bernapas lagi.

Pikiranku masih kacau, tapi aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

Ino menarik diri dan menatapku. Matanya menyipit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya padaku, dan aku lagi-lagi kaget. Aku heran dia tidak langsung memaksaku untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya — ugh!" Aku menyeka wajahku dengan marah. Air mataku akhirnya berhenti, dan aku kembali kesal.

Oh Tuhan, perubahan suasana hatiku bahkan lebih cepat dari _roller coaster_.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak!"

Tapi, aku sudah membayangkannya. Aku sudah membayangkan berteriak padanya tepat di tengah-tengah restoran mewah itu. Tapi, aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin pikiranku jernih saat semuanya terungkap — aku ingin memastikan apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Apa kau masih akan membawanya ke pesta pernikahan?" Ino menatapku hati-hati, seolah-olah takut mendengar jawabanku.

"Mungkin ... tidak. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan ini," ucapku perlahan. "Aku lelah. Aku merasa begitu ... bodoh." Tuhan, betapa bodohnya aku!

Ino mengangguk paham. Dia mungkin juga sadar betapa bodohnya aku.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu," ucapku. "Aku ingin membuatnya benar-benar menyesali taruhannya."

"Sejujurnya, Sakura, menurutku dia sudah menyesal."

Dari mana ucapan ini berasal? Di mana Ino yang dulu?

"Itu belum cukup. Dia pikir dia bisa memanfaatkanku? Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?" ucapku marah.

Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ini membuatku kesal. Kau benar. Aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu dari dulu. Aku hanya _berharap ._.." Aku tidak melanjutkan ucapan, dan lengan Ino tiba-tiba sudah memelukku lagi.

"Melihat kebaikan seseorang bukanlah hal yang buruk, Sakura," ucapnya.

"Itu hal yang buruk, terutama saat tidak ada kebaikan dalam diri orang itu."

"Aku rasa Sasuke _bukanlah_ orang jahat. Meskipun semua ini terjadi, tapi Sai masih tetap menghormatinya. Dan, jujur saja, aku percaya pada penilaian Sai. Dia tidak akan berteman dengan Sasuke selama ini kalau dia seperti Sasori."

Aku ingin percaya padanya. Aku ingin pesan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka. Aku ingin Sasuke benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Di pesan itu tertulis dia akan meniduriku Sabtu ini. Lalu Sasori bisa keluar dari hidup kami selamanya," ucapku memberitahu Ino. "Dia mengatakan 'kami'. Apa artinya itu?"

"Apa maksudnya kalian berdua?"

"Entahlah. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu aturan taruhannya? Mungkin saja maksud 'kami' adalah dia dan _Karin_." Namanya terdengar seperti racun di bibirku. Hatiku sakit hanya dengan membayangkan Sasuke akan lari ke pelukan Karin setelah ini berakhir. Karin akan berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke; lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Sasuke, tubuhnya akan menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke dan dia akan mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kumiliki ...

Aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sakura, kau terlihat seperti orang sakit," sela Ino, mengguncang pelan bahuku. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring."

Aku menggeleng marah, dan membenamkan wajahku di tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku. Tapi, aku jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Aku mengintip Ino. "Ino, ada sake di lemari dapurku. Maukah kau mengambilkannya untukku?" tanyaku polos.

Matanya melebar kaget, tapi dia langsung berdiri untuk mengambil botol dan dua buah gelas. Dia kembali dan menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas kami masing-masing.

"Bersulang," gumamnya, suara denting pelan gelas memenuhi telingaku, dan aku langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

Tenggorakanku terbakar dan ini membuatku sedikit mual — tapi juga merasa sedikit lebih _baik._

Aku menuangkan segelas lagi.

Pada gelas yang ketiga, jalan pikiranku sudah melambat. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu untuk membantuku menenangkan pikiran.

Ino hanya meminum dua gelas. Dia sepertinya masih belum mabuk.

Aku menatapnya dengan sengit. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini mungkin bukan keputusan yang terbaik, dan mungkin tidak terhormat. Yang pasti, ini tidak akan membuat ibuku bangga.

Tapi, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus ... balas dendam.

"Ino, aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena membuat taruhan ini padaku," ucapku serius. "Karena membuat taruhan pada wanita."

Karena kami manusia. Aku manusia. Dan kalau aku tidak bisa menghormati diriku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengharapkan orang lain untuk menghormatiku?

Dia mengangguk dan mendesah. "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi pada akhirnya." Dia duduk sedikit lebih tegak, matanya menyipit nakal, dan aku menyeringai. Aku menyeringai karena aku tahu Ino yang dulu sudah kembali, dan dia dengan senang hati membantuku sebisanya.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide," ucap Ino. "Tapi, kau butuh pengendalian diri _ekstra_."

Aku mengangguk, ingin mendengarkan sarannya, karena saat ini, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk balas dendam.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Tidurku sangat gelisah. Aku terus berguling kesana-kemari, membuat Ursula yang malang turun dari tempat tidurku dan menyelinap keluar kamar. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat. Aku harap air hangat dapat menenangkan pikiran, namun efek yang ditimbulkan malah sebaliknya. Air mataku bercampur dengan air mandi, aku tidak bisa membendung kesedihan.

Aku belum pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pada saat Sasori mencampakkanku, aku hanya marah.

Walaupun sekarang aku sudah punya sebuah rencana dan tekad yang bulat, tapi aku masih belum merasa lebih baik. Aku harap semuanya akan kembali normal setelah ini semua berakhir.

Dia layak mendapatkan ini. Semuanya akan berubah setelah aku menumpahkan segala isi hati dan pikiranku padanya.

_Oh, Tuhan. Tolong biarkan semuanya berubah._

Aku berlama-lama di kamar mandi sampai air menjadi dingin. Aku kemudian berdiri, mengganti pakaian, dan minum obat tidur. Aku bangun kesiangan esok harinya, tapi tidak masalah — aku sudah minta izin sakit untuk tidak masuk kerja.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku berencana menginap di Konoha malam ini, tapi tiba-tiba saja — setelah diusir secara tidak langsung oleh Sakura — aku jadi tidak ingin menjalankan rencanaku. Aku harus bekerja lebih awal, dan akan lebih masuk akal kalau aku kembali ke Suna malam ini.

Aku mengemudi dalam diam. Pikiranku berpacu dan mengembara kesana-kemari dan hampir membuatku gila.

Aku tidak bisa memberitahu segalanya pada Sakura malam ini. Sakit kepala ditambah dengan hal ini akan membuat kepalanya pecah. Tapi, besok adalah hari baru — aku akan mengatakannya besok, tidak peduli dia sakit kepala atau tidak.

Karena Sai benar. Sembilan puluh persen kehidupannya mungkin memang penuh dengan kebodohan, tapi dia tahu bagaimana menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sulit bagiku untuk mengakui ini, tapi ucapannya benar.

Karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku setuju dengan Sai. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tidak peduli betapa sulitnya itu.

Sai meneleponku dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi aku tidak mengabaikannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara. Dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara, tapi aku juga tidak mendengarkannya.

Malam sudah larut saat aku sampai di rumah. Aku mengganti pakaian dan menelepon Sakura, aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

Aku kemudian mendengarkan pesan suara Sai — dia mendesakku untuk meneleponnya, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dikatakannya padaku, tapi aku tidak mengabaikannya. Apapun itu bisa menunggu sampai besok.

Dia mengirim sebuah pesan.

_Dimana kau? Telepon aku. -Sai_

Aku menekan tombol keluar dari pesannya dan melihat sekilas pesanku yang lain. Aku melihat pesan dari Sasori, rasanya aku belum pernah membaca pesan ini.

_Kenapa aku punya firasat kau menghindari teleponku?_ _-Sasori_

Aku memeriksa waktu pesan itu dikirim dan ternyata malam ini. Aku tidak ingat kapan membacanya. Apa mungkin aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol di sakuku? Mungkin saja ...

Aku mulai membaca semua pesanku, dan ngeri sendiri. Ada beberapa pesan dari Karin dan gadis-gadis lainnya dan juga beberapa pesan dari Sasori. Aku memeriksa pesan apa saja yang telah kukirimkan pada Sasori — salah satunya pengklaiman bahwa Sakura hanya taruhan bagiku — dan aku mengejek kebohonganku sendiri.

Aku bahkan tidak suka pesan seperti ini ada di ponselku. Aku tiba-tiba paranoid, dan langsung menghapus semuanya.

Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran. Aku berusaha mencari sumbernya, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa, dan ini tidak bisa membuatku rileks.

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

_"Kau minta izin sakit? Kau tidak akan mendapat masalah, kan?"_ Ino khawatir dengan "keselamatan" pekerjaanku, padahal dia diam-diam meneleponku dari tempat kerjanya.

Sekarang hampir tengah hari, dan aku baru bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku mengusir Ursula keluar dari kamar berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia melolong di pintu kamar selama empat jam, mungkin dia lapar lagi, tapi aku tidak keberatan mendengar suaranya. Suaranya bisa membuatku sedikit mengalihkan pikiran dari Sasuke.

Aku kemudian memberinya makan lagi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku minta izin dalam dua tahun belakangan ini," ucapku.

_"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan cuti tahunanmu?"_

"Aku selalu menyimpannya."

_"Kau beruntung. Kalau kami tidak menggunakannya, kami akan kehilangan cuti tahunan di akhir tahun. Semua orang biasanya tiba-tiba saja sakit secara misterius pada bulan Desember."_

Aku tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk membicarakan izin sakit atau cuti tahunan, tapi apapun akan kuambil untuk mengalihkan pikiranku saat ini.

"Ya, aku rasa aku akan mengambil cuti tahunan tahun ini," jawabku. Suaraku terdengar seperti tidak bernyawa. Ino mendesah berat.

_"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Aku juga harus menggunakan izin sakitku kadang-kadang."_

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku rasa aku akan _jogging_ atau semacamnya. Aku harus memasang wajah garangku nanti." Aku mencoba untuk terdengar bersemangat, tapi gagal total.

Ino menarik napas kaget. _"Sudah berbulan-bulan kau tidak pernah lari."_

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau tahu aku, mungkin saja aku tidak jadi lari," ucapku kesal, dan Ino terkekeh setuju.

_"Kau tahu, Sakura, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini kalau kau tidak mau,"_ ucap Ino pelan. Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Mencoba untuk membuatku membatalkan rencana?" tanyaku. "Sejak kapan kau berubah haluan menjadi anggota tim Sasuke?"

_"Aku bukan anggota tim Sasuke,"_ ucapnya angkuh_. "Kau benar-benar terlihat sedih. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu yakin ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."_

"Tentu saja ini akan membuatku merasa lebih baik," ucapku meyakinkannya. Aku berjalan mengelilingi dapur — mengitari tubuh raksasa Ursula, yang sedang membungkuk di atas mangkuk makanannya — dan mengeluarkan sereal dan susu untukku.

_"Kita bisa memikirkan hal lain yang tidak terlalu — keras."_

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk," debatku. Aku jengkel; aku takut dengan rencanaku sendiri, dan dengan Ino menunjukkan indikasi dia tidak lagi mendukung rencanaku sepenuhnya, membuatku merasa terganggu. "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya," lanjutku. Dan lagi pula, dia memang tidak punya perasaan. "Dia akan kalah taruhan dan terpaksa untuk mendengarkan ucapanku. Ini cukup cemerlang."

_"Aku rasa begitu,"_ ucapnya hati-hati. Aku memutar mata.

"Ini idemu!"

_"Aku tahu! Dan kau benar, ini cemerlang," _ucapnya tidak yakin_. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan memang ini yang kau inginkan."_

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau aku tidak yakin," ucapku. Aku mendengar suara gemerisik dan Ino sesaat bicara dengan orang lain. Dia kemudian kembali ke pembicaraan kami.

_"Dengar, Sakura, aku harus pergi. Maukah kau meneleponku sebelum kau pergi ke sana? Mungkin aku bisa memberimu semangat sebelum kau berangkat,"_ ucapnya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku setuju.

Saat dia menutup telepon, aku berdiri lama di dapur, tidak ingin duduk di sofa robekku dan berniat menghindari tempat tidur. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah tidur sepanjang hari. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pola pikir yang sehat kalau seperti itu terus.

Aku menelusuri ponsel, mencari nomor spesifik, sampai pandanganku jatuh pada namanya. Aku menatapnya sejenak sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa hal yang sangat menyenangkan tiba-tiba saja menjadi sebuah ketakutan dan penyesalan.

Aku meneleponnya, aku rasa dia hendak istirahat makan siang, dan aku takut sekaligus lega saat suaranya menjawab telepon.

_"Halo?"_

Aku menghembuskan napas, berusaha tenang.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini Sakura."

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku merasa seperti ditarik ke segala arah saat bekerja. Ada banyak rapat hari ini, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya, pikiranku tertuju pada Sakura. Aku masih belum bicara dengannya sejak tadi malam dan, jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir.

Ada rapat lagi jam sebelas. Aku harap bisa istirahat makan siang setelah rapat itu berakhir dan menghubunginya lagi, walaupun aku tidak yakin dia akan menjawab telepon saat bekerja. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Dan mudah-mudahan saja, dia setuju untuk bertemu denganku malam ini. Mudah-mudahan saja, aku bisa menceritakan semua yang mengganggu pikiranku dalam dua minggu terakhir ini.

Dan mudah-mudahan saja, dia tidak segera mencapku sebagai orang jahat.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berbincang-bincang dengan salah seorang mitra kerjaku, Tuan Sarutobi, saat ponsel bergetar di saku. Aku sedikit mengintipnya dan melihat nama Sakura.

"Permisi, Tuan Sarutobi," ucapku, menyelanya di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. "Ini telepon penting. Aku harus mengangkatnya."

Dia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Uchiha. Mungkin kita bisa bicara lagi sambil makan siang?"

Aku tersenyum singkat sambil mengangguk dan kemudian menyelinap ke dalam ruang konferensi kosong. Lampu di ruangan ini mati, tapi cahaya menyelinap dari jendela.

Aku menjawab dengan cepat. "Halo?"

Aku mendengar Sakura menghela napas. _"Hei, Sasuke. Ini Sakura."_

Betapa kagetnya aku saat menyadari perasaanku langsung lega saat mendengar suaranya. Dia terdengar jauh lebih baik hari ini.

"Hei, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana sakit kepalamu?" aku langsung bertanya.

_"Oh ... aku merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik,"_ dia meyakinkanku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku sedikit khawatir."

_"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir,"_ ucapnya. _"Obat yang kau belikan banyak membantu. Tapi, aku masih merasa tidak enak hati sudah memotong malam kita kemarin dan aku mau bertanya, apa aku boleh datang ke rumahmu malam ini?"_

Aku heran kenapa dia meminta izin terlebih dahulu dan bukannya langsung mampir seperti biasa. Tapi, itu tidak penting — aku ingin melihatnya dan, jujur saja, aku senang karena dia yang mengajukan gagasan ini, bukan aku.

Tapi, apa ini ide yang bagus untuk menceritakan semuanya di rumahku? Dia bisa saja lari, tapi kalau aku di apartemennya, dia akan bersusah payah menendangku keluar. Dan aku bisa berdiri diam saja di sana untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa kau yakin?_"_ tanyaku. "Aku tidak keberatan datang ke Konoha lagi."

Lagi pula, aku juga harus datang ke sana Sabtu pagi untuk pesta pernikahan. Aku bisa menginap di rumahku, di Konoha, malam ini.

_"Tidak, tidak,"_ dia buru-buru protes. _"Maksudku, aku ingin keluar sebentar dari apartemenku. Di sini terlalu kecil. Dan ada bulu kucing di mana-mana ..." _suaranya memelan.

"Kita bisa bertemu di rumahku, di Konoha," saranku. "Sepertinya kau belum pernah melihatnya."

Dia ragu-ragu sejenak, dan kemudian setuju. _"Ya, baiklah."_

Aku merasa senang sekaligus cemas memikirkan malam kami.

"Bagus. Apa kau ingin aku datang menjemputmu?" aku menawarkan.

_"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemuimu di sana saja. Di mana alamatnya?"_

Aku menyebutkan alamat rumahku padanya dan dia menulisnya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara mengeong. Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Apa itu kucing?" tanyaku. Sakura terdiam sesaat.

_"Ya. Dia tidak pernah menutup mulutnya."_

"Apa kau di rumah? Aku pikir kau sedang bekerja."

_"Aku di rumah. Tapi, um ... kepalaku masih sakit pagi ini. Aku minum obat lagi. Dan ketiduran, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminta izin sakit. Aku harus menggunakan izin sakitku kapan-kapan."_

Kata-katanya terdengar canggung. Ada yang tidak beres dari ucapannya, dan perasaanku kembali tidak tenang.

"Oh. Tapi, kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, kan?"

_"Ya, jauh lebih baik,"_ dia meyakinkanku lagi. _"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu di tempat kerja."_

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku juga sedang istirahat makan siang."

_"Jam berapa kau akan berada di rumahmu, di Konoha, malam ini?"_

"Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh," kataku.

_"Oke. Sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti, Sakura," ucapku, dan kami berdua menutup telepon. Aku bersandar di meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan, hampir merasakan sakit karena takut membayangkan peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Ursula dan aku memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang. Dan dengan bersenang-senang, maksudku adalah bencana.

Aku dengan putus asa berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku tentang malam ini, dan mencoba bermain dengan Ursula. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mendekati mainannya. Gelagatnya sama sepertiku, berkeliling di sekitar apartemen sambil mengeong tanpa henti. Aku memberinya makan lagi, tapi ajaibnya, dia kenyang.

Sebagai upaya terakhir, aku mengisi mainan tikusnya dengan _cat-nip _dan melemparkannya pada Ursula. Dia mengendus-endus ingin tahu, kemudian mengusapkan wajahnya di atas mainan itu sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas mainan, dia menggosok-gosokan tubuhnya di atas mainan itu. Baru pertama kali aku melihat cinta yang tulus dari seekor kucing. Dan itu semua karena ganja-kucing.

Aku menggeleng sedih sambil terpukau, tapi ini membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Pada pukul tiga tepat, aku mulai bersiap-siap. Aku harus terlihat menawan malam ini ... tidak, aku harus terlihat fantastis. Dia harus tahu apa yang akan dia lewatkan dalam hidupnya dan bermain di dalam rencanaku.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan saat memikirkan kembali apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi aku dengan cepat mendorong perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Ini salahnya karena terlibat dalam kekacauan ini. Ini salahnya karena melibatkanku ke dalam kekacauan ini. Dan apa ini semua karena aku tidak ingin tidur dengan bajingan seperti Sasori?

Aku menggeleng tidak habis pikir. _Dia pantas mendapatkannya._

Aku cepat-cepat mandi dan mulai menata rambut. Ursula sedang melahap makanannya saat aku kembali masuk ke dapur.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan membuat secangkir teh panas untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tapi, tentu saja, ini tidak berhasil.

Pada pukul enam tiga puluh, aku semakin gugup. Aku berangkat ke rumah Sasuke sepuluh menit kemudian, bertekad untuk terlambat — karena kalau dia berpikir aku tidak ingin menemuinya, itu akan membuatnya semakin menginginkanku, atau begitulah kata Ino; aku meneleponnya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke.

Ino mengucapkan hal yang sama padaku seperti malam sebelumnya. Dia menyatakan dukungan penuhnya padaku, bertanya apa yang kukenakan, dan ingin tahu apa aku menangis hari ini. Karena menangis akan membuat mata merah, dan bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak menangis," aku meyakinkannya. Kecemasanku hampir terasa menyakitkan. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melakukan ini?

_"Bagus,"_ ucapnya. _"Aku bangga padamu."_

Ada jeda singkat di antara percakapan kami.

"Um, Ino?"

_"Ya?"_

"Kau tidak mengatakan ini pada Sai, kan?"

_"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Aku sudah bilang padamu, dia akan berusaha ikut campur kalau tahu ini. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengurus urusannya sendiri."_

Aku bernapas lega. "Baiklah."

_"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Tidak ada yang akan menghentikanmu."_

Aku berbelok ke jalan rumah Sasuke. Jantungku berdebar panik, hampir terasa menyakitkan. Sebagian dari diriku ingin aku tersesat, atau mungkin berbalik arah sepenuhnya, tapi sebagian yang lain ingin segera mengakhiri ini.

Aku menemukan nomor rumah dan mengenali mobil Sasuke di jalan masuk. Aku masuk dan memarkir mobilku di samping mobilnya, perasaanku semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku sudah di sini," aku memberitahu Ino. Suaraku terdengar tegang.

_"Bagus. Kuasai dirimu,"_ tuntutnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu."

_"Dan ingat — kalau kau membiarkan perasaanmu mengatakan kalau ini salah, rencanamu ini tidak akan berhasil. Jadi, cobalah untuk tenang dan percaya diri ..."_

"Ya, ya, baiklah!" seruku cemas.

_"Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu!"_ dia benar-benar berteriak padaku, dan tiba-tiba aku ingin membuang ponselku ke halaman. Aku belum siap untuk ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku harus pergi." Sudah jelas aku tidak akan bisa menenangkan diri dalam percakapan ini. Aku buru-buru menutup telepon tanpa menunggunya mengucapkan sampai nanti. Aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan perlahan menghitung sampai sepuluh. Lalu aku melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi.

Saat aku membukanya, aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahku. Mataku melebar saat aku melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Sudah berapa lama dia memerhatikanku?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, mengerutkan kening.

Aku merapikan baju dan bersandar ke dalam mobil untuk mengambil dompet, di wajahku sudah terplester senyum palsu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu lama di luar."

"Maaf, aku sedang bicara dengan Ino."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hhm?" Aku bingung sejenak, kemudian tiba-tiba sadar. "Oh! Dia baik-baik saja. Kakinya cuma terkilir. Dia sudah mengompresnya dan minum _Tylenol_ dan sekarang dia sudah jauh lebih baik," ucapku berbohong.

Sasuke masih terus mengerutkan keningnya. Aku penasaran, jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu rencanaku — atau dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk membalas rencanaku — tapi dia tidak menyuarakan kecurigaannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucapnya, dan aku mengangguk setuju.

Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya di Suna — semuanya terlihat bersih dan halamannya rapi. Tidak ada sepatu di pintu. Bahkan tidak ada debu di atas tikarnya.

Sepertinya rumah ini langsung keluar dari katalog. Bangunannya sangat menarik, tidak terlalu besar, dan aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Aku berdiri di ruang tamunya sejenak. Aku merasa sangat canggung, apalagi aku punya niat terselubung. Apa Sasuke pernah merasa seperti ini padaku?

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku yang sedang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku, bergegas masuk ke dalam. Ada wangi lezat yang datang dari dapur, aku kira. Bukankah dia baru pulang dua puluh menit yang lalu? "Wangi apa ini?"

Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya tidak mencapai mata. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya juga, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

"Aku memasak makan malam untukmu kali ini," ucapnya.

Aku kembali berdiri tegak dan akhirnya mengagumi ketampanannya. Dia mengenakkan kemeja berwarna biru gelap, lengan kemejanya digulung, memperlihatkan otot lengannya. Tiga kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka — aku rasa dia kepanasan saat memasak — dan rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasa.

"Tapi, bukankah kau baru pulang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku berhasil pulang sedikit lebih awal." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru saja mulai memasak. Ini belum selesai. Aku harus pergi memeriksanya sebelum hangus." Sepertinya dia tidak bercanda.

Aku mengikutinya memasuki dapur. Ada sesuatu yang mendidih di atas kompor, dan dia terburu-buru mengaduknya. Aromanya semakin kuat di sini.

"Kau buat apa?" tanyaku.

Dia melirikku. "Jangan tertawa," ucapnya serius, dan aku tersenyum. "Aku mencoba membuat ayam katsu. Ini satu-satunya masakan yang sepertinya bisa kubuat."

Aku melihat sebotol anggur di atas meja. Potongan ayam katsu sudah berwarna kecoklatan di penggorengan, dan sayur dimasak di kompor di sebelahnya.

"Kau pakai banyak bawang putih?" tanyaku penasaran. Baunya sangat menyengat.

"Um, itu roti bawang." Dia melirikku gugup. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Baunya lezat."

"Rotinya ada di dalam oven." Dia mengintip melalui pintu kaca ovennya dan mengumpat. "Oh, celaka!" Seperti kilatan cahaya, dia meraih sarung tangan oven dan menarik pancinya keluar. Rotinya hangus dan berbau sangat tajam saat pintu oven dibuka. Aku mengernyitkan hidung dan melangkah menjauh.

"Apa itu roti?" tanyaku bodoh, karena itu sudah jelas roti. Sasuke masih bergumam dan mengumpat pelan.

"Ya. Ck, sial." Dia terdengar jengkel.

"Kelihatannya, um ... lezat," candaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Sasuke menatapku penasaran sambil kebingungan tidak berdaya, dan aku mengatasinya dengan serangan candaan. Aku tertawa keras, dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku senang keterampilan memasakku menjadi hiburan untukmu," omelnya. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat marah.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapku sambil tertawa. "Kau sangat manis mau melakukan ini." Dan ini benar.

Kalau saja niatnya juga manis.

Dia melemparkan roti ke tempat sampah. "Ya, aku rasa nasi sudah cukup untuk memenuhi karbohidrat," jawabnya.

"Benar. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau memanggang roti saat kita akan makan nasi."

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya padaku. "Benarkah? Kalau tidak salah kau makan keduanya minggu lalu."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mengerti, dan _bukan_ tidak mau memakannya," jelasku sambil memutar mata. "Apa punya nafsu makan yang sehat itu salah?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi, itu tersirat dari kata-katamu," ucapku, pura-pura tersinggung, tapi aku hanya menggodanya.

Sasuke menatapku, matanya seperti mengebor mataku.

"Sakura, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Kau bisa saja makan sepuluh kali sehari dan aku tidak akan peduli."

_Wow. Bukankah dia romantis?_

Napasku sedikit sesak mendengar ucapannya. Bukan hanya karena kata-kata manisnya, tapi karena kejujuran yang kurasakan. Aku tahu ada kejujuran di sana — aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku menatap Sasuke, sampai dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat ke arah makanan. "Kita harus bicara malam ini," ucapnya.

_Oh ya, kita harus bicara_, aku diam-diam setuju.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum sedih.

"Setelah makan malam. Oke?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menutup makanan dan mendekatiku, matanya semakin gelap. Aku tidak menghindar darinya — aku merasa terperangkap, membeku di bawah tatapannya.

Dia berhenti hanya beberapa inci di depanku. Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya yang menggelitiki tubuhku secara misterius. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Aku merindukanmu tadi malam," gumamnya sambil mengusap pipiku. Jemarinya melakukan perjalanan di kulitku, ke leherku, dan aku langsung memejamkan mata. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan kencang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," bisikku, dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menekan bibirku. Tanpa membuang waktu, lidahnya menjelajahi bibirku, menaklukkan mulutku. Dia mendorongku mundur, namun tangannya langsung memeluk pinggangku. Seketika saja, tanganku naik ke lehernya dan aku menariknya mendekat.

Ciuman kami tidak lembut. Ciuman ini tergesa-gesa dan terasa seperti putus asa.

Aku memeluknya erat, menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku enggan menarik diri — aku menikmati rasanya, aromanya, dan kulit lembutnya di bibirku. Hatiku bersukacita saat mendengar suara kecil yang melarikan diri dari tenggorokannya saat aku mendorongnya ke meja, dan menekankan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

Dia membalas ciumanku dengan rasa lapar dan gairah yang sama. Tak seorang pun dari kami ingin melepaskan diri. Bibirku menjelajahi lehernya, pundaknya, dan dengan lapar melahap semua permukaan kulit yang bisa kusentuh, dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil mengerang, dan ini memberikanku akses yang lebih mudah untuk menjelajahi kulit lembutnya.

Alarm oven berbunyi, menandakan daging panggang sudah matang, tapi kami tidak mengabaikannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan makanan — hanya Sakura yang kuinginkan, aku ingin merasakan setiap inci dari tubuhnya sebelum aku mengungkapkan kebenaran. Sebelum dia lari dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Aku meraih pahanya dan menggendongnya ke atas meja, dia terkesiap. Posisi kami sekarang sudah sejajar; pupil matanya membesar saat dia membungkuk untuk melumat bibirku lagi.

Aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Dia sesaat menarik diri.

"Kau harus mematikan kompor," desaknya.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan dengan terburu-buru mematikan kompor. Aku membungkam alarm dan segera kembali ke Sakura, dia duduk menggoda di meja, napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya dengan sayu dan penuh nafsu menatapku. Aku langsung beranjak dan berdiri di antara kakinya, napasku tidak menentu saat dia meraih kerah bajuku, menarikku semakin dekat. Bibirnya kembali menciumi bibirku.

Jemarinya mulai bergerak turun, melepas kancing kemejaku. Tanganku menyusuri paha luar Sakura sampai ke punggungnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Napasnya menerpa bibirku, dan sepertinya telingaku sendiri baru saja menipuku.

Dia menginginkanku? Di sini? Sekarang?

Oh Tuhan, aku juga sangat menginginkannya. Aku berusaha berdiri tegak sambil menahan sakit karena celanaku yang mengetat, _dia _menginginkan Sakura. _Aku _menginginkan Sakura.

Tubuhnya terasa panas di tubuhku, jemarinya meninggalkan jejak api di kulitku selagi dia mendorong lepas kemeja dari pundakku. Aku sedikit menjauh agar aku bisa melemparkan kemeja ke lantai. Kukunya menyapu dadaku saat bibirku kembali ke lehernya, dengan lembut menggigit dan menghisap kulitnya.

Ini yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin berada di sini, sekarang, bersama Sakura. Di dalam Sakura. Aku ingin mendapatkan malam penuh kenikmatan tanpa harus memikirkan dampak dari tindakanku.

Tapi, pada saat tangannya menemukan kepala ikat pinggangku, tubuhku langsung membeku. Seolah-olah aku punya dua sisi pikiran dan, untungnya, sisi rasionalku memutuskan untuk muncul. Dia tahu ini salah. _Aku_ tahu ini salah.

Sakura sepertinya menyadari reaksiku, tapi dia tidak peduli, tangannya dengan mudah melepas ikat pinggangku dari gesper dan melanjutkan aksinya untuk membuka kancing celanaku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang masih sibuk bergerak.

"Sakura," aku berhenti bicara sesaat, "kita harus bicara."

Matanya menatap mataku, tatapannya membakar seperti api, sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Kita punya banyak waktu untuk bicara, Sasuke," dia meyakinkanku, dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah berada di dalam celanaku, membungkus kemaluanku.

Aku terkesiap dan mencoba mundur, tapi dengan tangannya yang berada di kemaluan dan kemejaku, ini mustahil untuk dilakukan. Dia menarikku kembali ke tubuhnya, kembali ke bibirnya, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku takluk di bawah kendalinya. Aku kemudian menyerangnya dengan lapar, aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya saat tangannya memompa kejantananku.

Aku dikuasi nafsu dan ini hampir membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya seperti aku sudah merindukan sentuhannya dari dulu — aku menunggunya untuk ini — dan sekarang aku mendapatkan gairah itu, perasaan yang hanya bisa dimunculkan oleh Sakura.

Aku menarik baju Sakura, kulit halus perutnya terekspos, dan dia langsung menarik keluar tangannya dari celanaku agar bisa melepas bajunya dari tubuhnya. Kehilangan kontak dengan kulitnya membuatku merasa kedinginan dan semakin putus asa.

Tangannya bergerak ke punggungnya dan dia melepaskan bra. Material bra-nya mengendur dan aku menariknya lepas, menampilkan payudaranya yang sempurna. Aku membungkuk dan langsung menghisap puting kanannya yang sudah mengeras. Dia langsung terkesiap.

Aku kemudian menghisap payudara kirinya. Napas Sakura semakin terengah-engah, jari-jarinya menarik rambutku.

"Bawa aku ke tempat tidurmu, Sasuke," bisiknya.

Aku menatap ke arahnya. "Sakura ..."

"Aku _mohon_, Sasuke!"

Dia memohon padaku. _Mengemis_. Ini yang kuinginkan sepanjang hidupku.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun yang akan membuatmu menyesal, Sakura," ucapku tak berdaya. Aku harap dia mempertanyakan maksudku, atau marah padaku, dan untuk sejenak aku pikir dia akan melakukan itu. Dia mendorongku menjauh dan turun dari meja.

Mataku masih terpaku pada payudaranya, dan aku dengan enggan memaksa mataku beralih kembali ke wajahnya.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Sasuke," ucapnya sederhana, dan dia keluar dari dapur. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya di tangga.

Aku sejenak berdiri di dapur untuk mendapatkan kembali akal sehatku. Aku merasa telah dilucuti.

Akhirnya, aku mengikutinya ke lantai atas. Aku bisa menebak ke mana dia pergi — aku berdiri di luar pintu kamar tidurku sejenak, mendengarkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam.

Aku mendorong pintu sampai terbuka dan melihat ke dalam. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurku, masih mengenakkan celana jinsnya, tubuhnya bersandar di siku dan kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia melihatku dan aku bersusah payah menahan erangan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanyanya polos. Aku bersandar di ambang pintu dengan waspada. Dibutuhkan pengendalian diri ekstra untuk tidak langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memuja tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sakura?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini bukan kau."

Matanya melebar, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa aku sudah mengoyahkan keberaniannya atau membuka rahasia kotor kecil yang dia sembunyikan.

Dia duduk di tempat tidur, menarik lutut ke dada dan memeluknya. Payudaranya tiba-tiba saja terblokir dari pandanganku.

Dia terlihat gugup. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu," ucapnya, menarik perhatianku. "Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sasuke." Matanya menatapku, memohon. "Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melemparkan diriku padamu seperti ... entahlah ..." Dia menunduk karena malu. Aku sudah berada di sisinya dalam sekejap, memeluk punggungnya yang telanjang.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu, Sakura," aku memohon. "Maksudku ... Oh Tuhan, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu ..."

Dia menatapku, matanya bertanya-tanya. "Lalu kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

Aku menghela napas berat, menariknya ke dadaku. "Karena kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik," ucapku.

"Kenapa aku layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik?"

"Kita akan bicara nanti, Sakura. Oke? Ayo kita makan dulu."

Dia melihat ke bawah, di antara kedua lututnya, dan melamun. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku, kecantikannya berhasil menghancurkanku.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberikan kejutan padamu terlebih dulu," dia memohon, dan aku mengangguk, tertarik dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Baiklah."

"Aku harus menutup matamu," ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah _kejutan_, Sasuke. Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah menutup matamu di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, tapi dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyenangkan hatinya, asalkan itu tidak menyakitinya.

"Baiklah," ucapku ragu. Dia meraih baju kaus dari dalam lemariku dan meletakkannya di sekitar wajahku, menutup mataku. Dia mengikatnya ke belakang, tidak terlalu kencang. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh leherku, menyusuri dadaku, kukunya menyapu lembut kulitku. Dia mendorongku mundur.

"Berbaringlah," ucapnya. "Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambilnya."

Aku mematuhinya dengan diam dan merasakan pergeseran berat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Aku bisa mendengar gemerisik di dalam kamar, dan suara dentingan lembut logam. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Tempat tidurku kembali bergerak saat dia naik di atas tubuhku. Dia tidak menyentuhku, tapi aku bisa merasakan panas yang berasal dari kulitnya.

Hidungnya kemudian menyentuh hidungku. Kemudian bibir kami bertemu.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini," bisiknya menggoda, dan aku bersandar ke depan, berusaha menangkap bibirnya. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya saat tangannya menyusuri dadaku, pinggangku, dan ke tepi celanaku. Dia merasakanku, menggodaku, dan ini seribu kali lebih erotis dengan penutup mata. Kemaluanku protes, dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura," ucapku serak, dan dia langsung menciumi bibirku. Lidahnya memasuki mulutku, mencicipi dan menggoda, dan aku membalas ciumannya dengan penuh gairah, jemariku meluncur di antara rambutnya saat aku memeluknya. Dia duduk tepat di atas ereksiku, membuatku mengerang.

"Oh, Sakura," desisku. Dia mulai menciumi rahang dan leherku, menggigit ujung daun telingaku dengan mulutnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke," bisiknya, kata-katanya terasa panas di telingaku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi. Bibirnya bergerak ke bawah, ke dadaku. Kukunya berjalan di perut bawahku, membuat setiap sel tubuhku berdiri waspada.

Aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Hanya kau."

Tangannya bergerak di kedua sisi tubuhku, dan akhirnya dia mendorong lenganku ke atas kepala. Aku mematuhinya dengan mudah, tidak bisa berpikir.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau memang menginginkanku," ucapnya menggoda. Dia menekankan bibirnya dengan keras ke bibirku, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang taruhan ..." tambahnya setelah menarik diri.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara dentingan logam di atas kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja, ada baja dingin mengitari tiap-tiap pergelangan tanganku.

Aku refleks menarik tangan, tapi tanganku terjebak, dipenjarakan oleh satu set borgol.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Aku mencoba lagi, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Sakura duduk di atas perutku, berat badannya nyaris tidak terasa, dan membuka penutup mata dari mataku.

Matanya menatapku penasaran — matanya terlihat sedih, menyesal, dan marah, semua emosi bergulung di dalam mata emeralnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia bernapas berat. Wajahnya memerah, namun masih terlihat sedih.

Dia menarik baju kaus yang dia gunakan sebagai penutup mataku dan mengenakkannya, menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Dia diam-diam mulai berdiri. Aku sungguh bingung.

"Sakura?" ucapku lagi.

Dia menatapku. Dia ingin terlihat marah, aku tahu itu, tapi tatapannya masih berkabut dengan penyesalan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak terlalu senang dengan situasiku saat ini. Aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat rantai borgol di pergelangan tanganku.

Apa dia mencoba untuk merayuku? Membunuhku? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia tidak bicara?

Dia meraih ritsleting celanaku dan aku melipat lututku ke depan, mencoba menjauh dari jangkauannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tiba-tiba merasa curiga dan sangat protektif dengan barang berhargaku.

"Apa _ini_, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Bicara padaku!"

Matanya menatapku, akhirnya. "Kau _tahu_ apa ini."

Tapi, aku tidak tahu. Aku memutar otak, putus asa mencari jawaban. Apa aku bicara dengan wanita lain lagi? Tidak, tidak sejak Karin ... dan dia tahu tentang itu ...

_Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang taruhan _... ucapannya terngiang di telingaku, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa takut. Biasakah dia tahu apa yang akan kukatakan padanya malam ini? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ucapku, berjuang untuk tetap tenang. Dia marah, dan aku diborgol. Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya marah. Dia sepertinya sudah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian. "Mari kita duduk dan berpikir sejenak. Dua minggu yang lalu, kau mendekatiku di sebuah klub. Dan dua minggu yang lalu, temanku mendengarmu sedang membuat taruhan untuk meniduri seorang gadis malang-ratu-es-dan-perawan Sakura. Apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

Tubuhku membeku, napasku berhenti dalam ketakutan saat mendengar ucapannya.

Dia tahu tentang taruhan itu. Dia tahu. Dia _tahu _...

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku masih sadar atau tidak, sampai aku mendengarnya kembali bicara.

"Itu benar, Sasuke. Aku tahu tentang taruhanmu," ucapnya marah. "_Game over_. Kau sudah kalah."

"Sakura, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucapku, tiba-tiba menemukan suaraku lagi. "Oke, ini memang seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi, aku _mohon_, biarkan aku menjelaskannya."

"Kau punya waktu dua minggu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Sasuke. Dua minggu untuk mengaku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku akan mengatakannya, Sakura! Malam ini! Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan ..."

"Tuhan tidak ada di sini untuk membantumu, Sasuke. Kau mengacaukan dirimu sendiri."

"Oh, sial, Sakura. Tolong dengarkan aku!"

Dia mulai menarik-narik celana jinsku lagi, jelas berusaha untuk melepaskannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan polos. "Aku pikir ini yang kau inginkan, Sasuke," ucapnya, nada suaranya berbahaya. Aku ngeri mendengar kata-katanya.

"Bukan seperti ini, Sakura," aku tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh. "Maksudku ... Oh, Tuhan. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini? Membuka borgol ..."

"Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya cepat. "Aku tidak punya kuncinya."

_Apa?_

"Aku tahu kau punya kuncinya, Sakura," ucapku berbohong. Aku tidak tahu apa dia punya kuncinya atau tidak, atau apa yang dia rencanakan. Celanaku sudah ditarik sampai ke bawah lutut, hanya ada _boxer _sebagai pelindung kemaluanku.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu," ucapnya tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Kalau kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah membuat taruhan sialan itu. Kalau kau tahu sedikit saja tentang perempuan — tentang manusia, Sasuke — kau tidak akan membuat taruhan sialan itu. Aku bukan mainan. Kau tidak bisa mempermainkanku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang atau apa pun yang menurutmu begitu _penting_—"

"Aku tidak bertaruh demi uang!" selaku.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang begitu penting untukmu sampai kau tega mempermainkan perasaan seseorang? Mobil? Jet?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Sakura. Tapi, aku mohon, buka borgolnya dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ..."

"Simpan ceritamu, Sasuke. Aku sudah selesai. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian, lenganku berada di atas kepala dan celanaku menggantung di pergelangan kaki. Aku takut dia pergi untuk selamanya dan aku panik sambil bertanya-tanya berapa lama aku harus seperti ini sampai seseorang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan menemukanku. Sampai akhir pekan ini? Lebih lama lagi?

Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukan itu padaku?

"Sakura!" teriakku, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku merasa seperti ditikam di dada. Rasa sakit ini nyaris melemahkan fisikku.

Aku menyukai Sakura. Meskipun aku sudah melakukan segala upaya untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi itu benar. Aku sudah tahu ini dari berhari-hari yang lalu, dan aku cukup yakin dia juga menyukaiku. Ada _sesuatu_ di sana, tidak peduli dia ingin mengakuinya atau tidak.

"Sakura!" aku kembali berteriak.

_Dia tidak akan melakukan ini_, ucap batinku. _Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan sampai hati meninggalkanku di sini ..._

Tapi sudah satu menit berlalu, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak begitu yakin lagi.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku mencari-cari ponselnya — di dapur, di ruang tengah, di saku jaketnya, di dalam lemari. Aku akhirnya menemukan ponselnya di atas rak DVD.

Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke berteriak memanggilku, suaranya terdengar putus asa, dan aku harus berjuang menahan air mata.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Kau sudah terjerumus masuk, selevel dengannya!_

_Tapi, dia layak mendapatkan ini! Dia harus belajar, wanita tidak untuk dipermainkan! Dia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan kami!_

_Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasori melakukan sesuatu padanya?_

_Persetan dengan semua itu, mereka jelas berteman. Sasori akan sedikit mengejeknya, tentu saja. Tapi, itu saja. Dan kemudian mereka akan menemukan wanita berikutnya untuk dijadikan korban ..._

_Ini salah. Ada yang tidak beres. Kau sudah bergaul dengan Sasuke selama dua minggu. Kau mengenalnya._

_Hubungan kami penuh kebohongan. Dia belum jujur padaku._

_Tapi, apa kau pernah jujur padanya?_

Aku cemberut, memaksa untuk menghentikan pertengkaran batinku, dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku menyeka muka, bertekad untuk tetap tegar. Aku siap untuk mengakhiri ini untuk selamanya.

Mungkin setelah ini, aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Aku bisa belajar. Aku bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Dan aku bisa memulai babak baru kehidupan.

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan napas leganya saat aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan," ucapnya, jelas senang melihatku. Dia mungkin mengira aku sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat. Aku terlalu marah untuk menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depanku.

"Kau benar-benar menyakitiku, Sasuke," ucapku, karena dia harus tahu ini. Aku ingin dia mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat dipermainkan.

"Aku _sangat_ menyesal, Sakura," ucapnya, suaranya terdengar memohon. "Aku mohon, bicaralah padaku. Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini ..."

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus memedulikan ucapanmu," tuntutku marah. Pesannya pada Sasori membayangi pikiranku. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar berpikir kau ... Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar berpikir kau peduli padaku." Suaraku terdengar parau, dan aku benci diriku sendiri karena ini. Aku dengan kasar menghapus air mata dan menguasai diri. "Lucu sekali, ya?" ucapku sambil tertawa terpaksa.

"Aku _benar-benar _peduli padamu," protes Sasuke. "Aku sungguh peduli padamu, sampai-sampai membuatku takut, Sakura."

Tapi, tentu saja dia akan mengatakan ini. Apa saja akan dia lakukan untuk menyenangkanku, untuk membuat dirinya lepas dari ikatan borgol.

Pesannya pada Sosori kembali mengeranyangi pikiranku, dan ini memberiku kekuatan.

Aku menarik kunci borgol dari saku. Mata Sasuke melebar saat dia melihatnya.

"Aku bohong, Sasuke," ucapku dingin. "Aku punya kuncinya. Aku akan meletakkannya di sini." Aku meletakkan kunci borgol di lemarinya, tidak mengabaikan wajahnya yang kecewa saat logam ringan itu menyentuh kayu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini," bentakku. "Aku yakin kau punya seorang teman yang akan dengan senang hati membantumu melepaskan borgol ini. Mari kita lihat ..." Jariku bergulir di daftar kontak ponselnya dan menemukan nomor Sasori. "Ini dia."

Aku menunjukkan nama yang tertera pada pada layar ponselnya dan kemudian meletakkan ponsel di dadanya. Aku sudah menyalakan _speaker phone_.

"Sakura, jangan lakukan ini," dia kembali mencoba membujukku, dan aku tahu, tidak peduli sekuat apa aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, aku sudah hampir membuka borgolnya.

Setelah kejadian ini, aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan memulai permainan kecilnya lagi. Dia akan mengingatku.

Aku memaksa keraguan ini hilang dari dalam pikiran, tapi aku tahu perasaan ini tidak akan hilang terlalu lama.

"Aku menyesal, Sasuke," ucapku, ini benar. Aku menyesal karena hubungan kami berakhir seperti ini; aku menyesal kami harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku menyesal karena terlalu peduli padanya.

"Sakura ..." dia mulai bicara lagi, tapi aku dengan cepat menekan tombol _send_ di ponselnya. Aku melirik ke bawah, untuk memastikan ponselnya sudah terhubung dengan Sasori. Aku mendengar dering pertama lewat speaker ponsel.

Matanya menatap mataku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Matanya memohon. Matanya menatapku dengan putus asa.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan ini," ucap Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku mohon, tinggallah dan bicara denganku."

Tapi, aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Sudah terlambat untuk bicara.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapku pelan. Aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri karena deburan jantungku.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, aku mendengar Sasori menjawab telepon saat aku meninggalkan ruangan.

_"Hei, ada apa?"_ Suaranya terdengar gembira saat menjawab telepon dari Sasuke. _"Sudah berhasil meniduri ratu es?"_

Wajahku memerah karena marah. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan dorongan untuk kembali dan menendang selangkangan Sasuke seperti rencana awalku, atau memberinya sumpah-serapah, tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

Aku tenggelam di dalam lautan emosi saat menuruni tangga: sedih, terhina, menyesal. Tapi, aku sangat marah dengan apa yang Sasori katakan.

Aku memastikan semua peralatan dapurnya sudah dimatikan. Aku memastikan lampu kamarnya masih menyala, agar aku bisa melihatnya dari jalanan, agar nanti malam aku bisa tahu dia sudah berhasil melepaskan borgolnya atau belum.

Aku meluncur masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin.

Aku tidak melihat ke belakang saat bergerak menjauh dari rumahnya. Aku tidak lagi menyesali perbuatanku, dan aku tidak lagi memikirkan apakah tindakanku ini benar atau salah.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

_"Halo? Sasuke, kau di sana?"_

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Sakura menuruni tangga, di luar kamar tidurku. Napasku terengah-engah, aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi.

_"Halo?"_ ulang Sasori.

"Ya. Aku di sini," ucapku akhirnya. Suaraku terdengar serak karena tegang; aku langsung berdeham.

_"Ada apa?"_ tanyanya dingin. Otakku berputar dengan cepat memikirkan alibi untuk masalah ini.

Aku hanya yakin dengan satu hal sekarang, yaitu aku lebih baik mati dirantai di tempat tidur ini daripada diselamatkan oleh Sasori.

"Um, hanya balas meneleponmu," jawabku lemah. Aku bergeser di tempat tidur dan langsung ngeri saat borgol mengeluarkan suara. Aku bisa mendengar Sakura menyalakan mesin mobilnya di luar dan hatiku langsung mencelos membayangkannya meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini sama sekali. Apa aku berharap dia menamparku? Ya. Apa aku berharap dia mengutukku dan pergi? Ya.

Apa aku berharap untuk dirantai ke tempat tidur dan dia bertingkah seperti wanita gila? Tidak.

_"Ya, lalu? Kau sudah menidurinya?"_ tanya Sasori tidak sabar.

"Belum. Tapi, aku masih punya satu minggu, kan?" jawabanku terdengar lebih ramah dari biasanya. Aku hanya ingin dia menutup teleponnya. Sekarang.

Dia mendengus. _"Ya, aku tahu kau akan membutuhkan waktu seminggu lagi. Aku juga sudah bilang, kan, tidak mudah meniduri ratu es."_

"Ya, Sasori. Aku rasa memang tidak," ucapku, menahan semua sumpah-serapah yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Dia benar-benar membuatku jengkel. "Baiklah, aku sudah memberimu kabar terbaru," ucapku santai. "Sampai nanti."

_"Baiklah,"_ ucapnya geli. _"Semoga berhasil. Kau harus berdoa pada semua Dewa agar bisa menidurinya. Dia itu tidak seperti tangkapan biasa."_

Aku menggigit lidah. Jangan katakan apa-apa, jangan katakan apa-apa, jangan memberinya kepuasan ...

"_Bye_, Sasori."

"_Sampai nanti._" Dia menutup telepon. Aku mendesah keras, merasa lega.

Tapi, sekarang apa? Oh, Tuhan. Apa dia benar-benar tega meninggalkanku seperti ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Celanaku tergantung di pergelangan kaki! Oh, Tuhan.

Aku berbaring di sini selama beberapa menit, mencari akal. Kunci borgol ada di lemari. Aku bisa melihat kilasan cahaya perak dari tempatku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai ke sana?

Aku beranjak sedekat mungkin ke kepala ranjang. Lalu aku berbalik, dan dengan kakiku mengarah ke kepala ranjang, aku mencoba menarik celanaku ke atas sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan melepaskannya. Posisi celana yang seperti ini hanya menghalangi gerakanku.

Aku meletakkan kaki di lantai dan, ternyata, aku bisa berdiri meskipun diborgol. Perlahan-lahan, aku meraih bagian tengah kepala tempat tidur dan mulai mendorongnya, membuat tempat tidur bergeser. Ini proses yang lambat, dan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena punya tempat tidur _king size_. Untuk apa tepatnya? Aku tidak pernah berbagi tempat tidur dengan siapa pun.

Dan apa yang kupikirkan saat membeli ranjang raksasa ini? Siapa yang butuh kepala ranjang? Kasur di lantai sudah cukup sebenarnya ...

Mendorong tempat tidur adalah pekerjaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan saat kau hanya bisa bergerak seperti ini. Tempat tidur ini tidak mau meluncur dengan mudah di atas karpet. Kemudian, saat aku sudah setengah jalan menuju lemari, ujung tempat tidur menyentuh dinding di samping dan tidak mau didorong lagi.

_Sial_.

Keringat sudah bercucuran dari tubuhku. Mental dan fisikku sudah lelah. Dan saat aku mencapai lemari, tanganku yang masih terborgol tentu saja tidak akan bisa meraih kunci itu. Aku meraihnya dengan kaki dan kunci itu malah meluncur ke bawah tempat tidur.

_Sempurna_.

Aku kembali bergerak, mendorong dan menggeser tempat tidur untuk mengambil kunci. Aku masih belum bisa mengambilnya dengan tangan, aku memberikan tugas berat ini pada kaki. Benar-benar menyedihkan, duduk di sini hanya mengenakkan _boxer _mencoba mengail sebuah kunci kecil di lantai dengan kaki, di saat tanganku terborgol ke tempat tidur. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu di tanganku. Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya.

Aku mendorong masuk kunci borgol ke lubang kunci, suara kebebasan sudah berdering nyaring di telingaku, kuncinya berputar dan ... tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku menarik kembali kunci itu dan memeriksanya. Ada bagian dari kunci ini yang sudah rusak.

Hidupku tamat.

Aku kembali duduk di tempat tidur, merasa jengkel, dan mencoba untuk tenang. _Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kau bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Kau masih punya ponsel. Kau bisa menelepon seseorang ..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah berat dari lantai bawah, berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku langsung khawatir. Itu pasti_ bukan_ Sakura.

Sebelum aku sempat melakukan apa-apa — memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa? — aku mendengar suara ketukan keras di pintu kamar.

"Sasuke? Kau masih hidup?"

Itu Sai. Walaupun aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dalam situasi memalukan seperti ini, tapi aku lega. Pilihanku terbatas, dan setidaknya ada harapan bagiku sekarang.

"Ya. Aku masih hidup." Nada suaraku terdengar lebih masam dari yang seharusnya. Pintu kamar mengayun terbuka dan mata Sai langsung melebar saat melihat tubuhku yang berkeringat, acak-acakan, dan setengah telanjang.

"Wow!" serunya. "Dia benar-benar melakukannya!"

Aku kesal melihat reaksi Sai. "Kau tahu dia akan melakukan ini?" tanyaku marah.

"Ya, aku tahu," akunya. "Tapi, tidak pernah kusangka Sakura benar-benar tega melakukan ini."

Aku menghela napas dan menunduk. Aku mencoba mengangkat tangan agar bisa menarik-narik rambutku — kebiasaan buruk — tapi, borgol menghentikanku, sensasinya terasa sedikit menyengat setelah semua kegiatan tarik-menarik dan dorong-mendorong yang kulakukan tadi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa Sai bangga pada Sakura? Mungkin begitu. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan ini.

"Bagus sekali," ucapku sinis. Ini benar-benar kacau, dan aku akan gila sebelum semua ini berakhir.

Kenapa aku tidak langsung mengatakan semuanya pada Sakura tadi malam? Aku seharusnya tidak peduli dengan sakit kepalanya, aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya saat aku punya kesempatan. Tapi, apa semuanya akan berakhir dengan cara berbeda? Aku rasa dia belum bersenjatakan borgol tadi malam. Kecuali, kalau dia selalu membawa-bawa setumpuk borgol rahasia di tasnya untuk acara-acara seperti itu.

"Apa dia meninggalkan kunci?" tanya Sai, dan aku memperlihatkan kunci kecil rusak itu padanya. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kunci itu sama sekali tidak berguna. "Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kenapa kau tidak langsung membukanya?"

"Kuncinya rusak," gerutuku. Aku melemparkan kunci itu ke samping, ke lantai, dan Sai dengan cepat membungkuk dan meraihnya. Dia langsung bersiul panjang.

"Wah, Sasuke. Apa kau diikuti oleh sekelompok kesialan hari ini?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sai?" tanyaku putus asa dan kesal. Dia benar — hari ini aku benar-benar sial.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memasang celanamu?" tanyanya berusaha menahan geli.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sai, tanganku diborgol," gerutuku. Tapi, aku langsung menggigit lidah, hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah membuat Sai jengkel saat aku terjebak seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bertanya. Biar kulihat." Dia sesaat memerhatikan borgol, menggoyangkannya dan menarik-nariknya. Aku mendesis saat borgol bergesekkan dengan kulit.

"Borgolnya kuat," ucapnya.

_Tidak salah lagi, Sherlock_.

"Pamanku punya gergaji besi," lanjutnya. "Aku akan meneleponnya. Mungkin dia bisa memotong borgolmu."

"Kau bercanda? Apa tidak ada orang di luar sana yang bisa membuat kunci cadangan untuk hal-hal seperti ini?" aku meringis.

"Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan kunci cadangan untuk borgol?"

"Entahlah. Toko mainan?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Ini borgol polisi, Sasuke. Ini berbeda. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dari mana Sakura mendapatkan ini."

Aku tidak bisa memintanya pergi ke kantor polisi dan meminjam kunci untuk temannya yang diborgol. Aku mendesah. "Baiklah, telepon saja pamanmu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Setidaknya cobalah memasang celanamu, Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat barangmu." Dia melempar celana padaku dan berjalan keluar pintu kamar. Aku bisa mendengar hentakan kakinya menuruni tangga.

Selama lima menit yang mengerikan, aku berjuang mati-matian memasang celana. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Sai kembali saat aku berhasil mengancingkan celana dan dia benar-benar memujiku karena berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

"Lihat, aku tahu kau punya kekuatan super dalam dirimu," ucapnya gembira. "Tapi, aku punya kabar buruk." Dia berhenti bicara, seolah-olah membiarkan informasi ini meresap di benakku. Aku mulai tidak sabaran.

"Apa? Katakan saja, Sai. Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku dirantai di sini."

"Ternyata ukuran gergaji besi itu sangat besar," jelasnya. "Jadi, kita harus pergi ke rumahnya."

Apa dia bercanda?

"Dan bagaimana caranya kita bisa sampai ke sana?" tanyaku jengkel. Semuanya tampak lebih buruk dan semakin buruk. "Haruskah kita memuat tempat tidur ini di mobilku atau mobilmu?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kita bisa membawa kepala ranjangnya saja." Dia sepertinya kebal dengan sikap menjengkelkanku, dan aku beruntung dibuatnya. Aku seharusnya bersikap lebih baik pada Sai — tanpa dia di sini, aku benar-benar kacau.

Aku mendesah keras. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita bongkar."

Sai menyeret kasur dari tempat tidur dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Kami dengan cepat menemukan kesialan lagi — kepala ranjang terpatri dengan tempat tidur.

"Kau punya perkakas?" tanya Sai.

Aku mengerang. "Ada di rumahku, di Suna."

"Wow, Sasuke. Aku harus menjauh darimu sebelum aku ikut tersambar petir," candanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan secercah humor dalam ucapannya.

Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Apa dia bahagia? Apa dia gembira? Atau apa dia merasa bersalah seperti yang kurasakan?

Sai menggoyang-goyangkan kepala ranjang. "Kita harus mematahkannya," ucap Sai singkat.

_Oh, Tuhan._

"Tidak akan semudah itu," aku langsung membantah.

"Tentu saja tidak akan mudah. Ayo mundur."

Aku takjub melihatnya. "Mundur? Aku tidak bisa mundur!"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Menghindar sejauh yang kau bisa. Atau mungkin, biar lebih cepat, kau bisa membantuku menekuknya. Jadi, ayolah."

Dengan enggan, aku melangkah maju untuk membantunya. Kami bersama-sama mendorong kepala ranjang, menekuk bingkai logam dan melepas baut dari kayu. Ini tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan, dan kami berdua bercucuran keringat.

Akhirnya selesai, dan aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kepala ranjang di tanganku. Sai mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Hati-hati!" nadanya terdengar seperti pelatih sepak bola. "Kau akan merusak dinding rumahmu!"

"Ya, Sai. Aku tahu!"

Kami memutuskan untuk membawa mobil Sai, karena mobilnya lebih besar, dan dia menurunkan sandaran kursi belakang sebelum aku masuk dengan kepala ranjang. Bukannya membantu, Sai malah berdiri di luar pintu mobil dan mengomeliku saat aku berusaha memasukkan kepala ranjang ke mobilnya.

"Jangan sampai cat mobilku tergores. Aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu di sini kalau kau mencoba memutilasi mobilku dengan barang bawaanmu."

Akhirnya kepala ranjang berhasil masuk; kepala ranjang melintang di sepanjang kursi depan penumpang. Aku menjejalkan tubuh dengan canggung di bawah kepala ranjang dan bersandar ke pintu. Aku berdoa agar tidak ada polisi yang melihat kami dan menyuruh berhenti.

Perjalanan dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Udara _AC_ terasa menyejukkan saat menerpa dada telanjangku.

Kemudian pikiranku mulai berkecamuk, mulai memikirkan Sakura dan taruhan itu dan semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi sejak dua pekan lalu. Apa Sakura sudah tahu dari awal? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu? Apa semua ucapan yang dia katakan padaku — setiap momen yang kami habiskan bersama — adalah kebohongan?

Aku pantas mendapatkan ini, tapi aku harap aku salah. Aku _berdoa_ agar aku salah.

Kenapa aku masih merindukan gadis itu? Dia membenciku, itu sudah jelas. Aku menyesali setiap kesalahan dan semua tindakanku. Bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, ini akan menjadi sebuah cerita lucu dan penuh kekacauan.

Tapi, sekarang ini tidak lucu. Ini kacau. Dan aku tidak ingin Sakura hanya menjadi kenangan bagiku.

Sai mulai bersenandung di kursi depan. Aku langsung kesal. Aku mulai menginterogasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Senandungnya langsung berhenti. "Menyelamatkanmu," ucapnya angkuh. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu aku perlu diselamatkan?"

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ino mengatakan padaku apa yang dilakukan Sakura," dia akhirnya mengaku.

"Jadi, kau dan Ino membicarakan semua hal," ucapku. "Sudah berapa lama Ino tahu tentang taruhan itu?"

Dia melihatku melalui kaca spion. "Kenapa kau membuat taruhan itu, Sasuke?"

"Aku duluan yang bertanya padamu."

Tubuhnya membeku. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia menjawab. "Dia sudah tahu dari awal."

Aku menghela napas sedih, bertanya-tanya apa artinya ini. Ino tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Sakura tidak tahu. "Dan Sakura?"

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku lagi. "Dia juga tahu."

_Sial_.

"Dan _kau_?" tanyaku dengan marah. Kalau saja tanganku tidak terborgol, aku sudah melempar kepala ranjang ini padanya sekarang.

"Dengar, Sasuke," Sai mengamuk. "Bukan aku yang membuat taruhan itu. Kau membawa omong kosong ini ke dalam kehidupanmu sendiri. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyalahkanku karena situasi ini."

"Jadi, apa tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu sebentar saja untuk memberitahuku kalau kau tahu?" teriakku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menceritakan tentang taruhan itu padanya!" seru Sai.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu, karena kau terlalu sibuk berpura-pura seakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Aku memberimu petunjuk! Aku bilang padamu untuk jujur padanya. Maksudku, apa kau gila?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku marah. "Kau pasti punya alasan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Aku seharusnya menjadi teman baikmu, Sai. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menutupi apapun."

"Kau juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu padaku. Kejujuran harus berjalan dua arah," ucapnya tidak sabar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ya, baiklah. Tolong ucapkan kata-kata itu pada dirimu sendiri saat kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura membencimu sekarang dan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Jangan harap aku akan membantumu, karena itu bukan urusanku."

Aku marah, tapi komentarnya berhasil menyengatku. Dia benar. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan bantuannya. Tapi, aku pantas menerima semua yang terjadi saat ini.

Aku kembali bersandar di pintu, wajahku panas seperti neraka, dan aku diam-diam merajuk. Kami tidak lagi bicara selama sisa perjalanan ke rumah pamannya.

* * *

Kami berbelok ke sebuah rumah kecil dengan garasi samping. Halaman ini penuh dengan puing-puing: ban, rim, kapak, dan beberapa potong kayu. Rumah itu sepertinya perlu di cat ulang dan tanaman di sekitar terasnya terlihat tidak terawat dan terbengkalai. Gulma mengambil alih rumput yang belum dipotong.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar, tapi kami tidak perlu berjalan sampai sejauh itu. Begitu Sai — yang masih belum mau bicara lagi padaku — membanting pintu mobil di belakangku sampai tertutup, aku langsung mendengar suara keras menggelegar yang menyapa kami.

"Ke sini, Anak-Anak!"

Kami berjalan menuju garasi. Seorang pria bertubuh besar, berdiri untuk menyambut kami, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang kotor dan berminyak pada Sai. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjabat tangannya, dan diam-diam aku bersyukur.

Dia tersenyum penuh semangat saat melihatku, kemiripannya dengan Sai begitu luar biasa.

"Wah, wah," ucapnya geli. "Sepertinya kau mendapatkan seorang gadis yang ganas."

Aku tidak berminat untuk bercanda, aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum.

"Namaku Killer Bee," lanjutnya, aku tidak begitu yakin itu nama aslinya. "Ayo ke sini, kau bisa mengatur kepala ranjangmu di sini." Dia menunjuk sebuah meja besar tempat gergaji listrik. "Kita akan mengeluarkanmu dari kesengsaraan ini dalam waktu singkat."

"Terima kasih, Paman," ucap Sai, dan kalau aku tidak mengenalnya, aku pasti berpikir semua argumen kami tadi sudah terlupakan. Tapi, ada senyum palsu terpasang di wajah Sai yang tidak bisa membodohiku. "Cobalah untuk tidak memotongnya."

Sai memberiku tatapan dingin sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan pamannya.

Killer Bee berjalan ke gergaji dan menyalakannya, memompanya beberapa kali. Aku rasa dia melakukan ini hanya untuk bercanda, tapi aku gagal melihat humornya. Bahkan, aku takut hidupku akan berakhir di tangannya.

"Jangan pingsan," ucap Killer Bee, mungkin dia sudah melihat wajahku memucat. "Ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan menggergajinya tepat di bagian tertebal dari borgol ini, di sanalah kuncinya. Prosesnya sederhana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan, ngomong-ngomong aku akan menggunakan gergaji kecil, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main denganmu."

Hanya bermain-main denganku. Bagus.

"Baiklah," ucapku, suaraku terdengar serak. "Dan terima kasih sudah mau melakukan ini."

Dia menarik keluar sebuah gergaji kecil, yang masih terlalu besar bagiku. "Baiklah, sekarang tempatkan pergelangan tanganmu di bawah di sini," perintahnya. "Dan cobalah untuk tidak bergerak. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, tapi kalau kau mulai menghentak-hentak seperti banci, aku mungkin tidak bisa menghindarinya. Oh, dan pakai ini."

Dia memberiku sepasang kacamata dan menempatkannya di hidungku. Aku memegang kepala ranjang seperti yang diperintahkannya sambil memejamkan mata dan berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetaran saat gergaji memotong logam borgol.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku seharusnya pergi ke tempat Ino setelah kembali dari rumah Sasuke, tapi aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Aku langsung menuju apartemenku — aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana caranya aku sampai — dan dengan lemas berjalan menaiki tangga.

Ursula sedang menungguku saat aku berjalan masuk. Dia bahkan tidak peduli hidupku sudah berakhir. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah makanan. Makan ini, susu itu, spaghetti, spaghetti, meong, meong, meong. Ini _salahnya_ semua ini terjadi. Kalau bukan karena dia, kalau bukan karena lemak dan bulunya yang menjijikkan dan kesombongannya, aku masih punya teman kencan untuk pesta pernikahan besok. Dan aku masih punya Sasuke untuk hari berikutnya.

_Dasar kucing sialan._

Dia menatapku dengan sepasang mata besar yang tak berdosa itu. Dia tidak menyadari rencana pembantaian kucing besar-besaran yang diam-diam sedang kurencanakan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku marah. Dia berkedip tanpa perasaan, tidak terganggu dengan ledakanku.

"Kau senang semua ini terjadi, kan? Apa kau sudah lama merencanakan ini? Dan apa lagi yang berhasil kau hancurkan saat aku pergi malam ini? Hah?"

Dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku, merasa ... mati rasa. Tidak ada perasaan lagi yang kurasakan, hanya kekosongan.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan berpikir. Apa aku benar-benar melakukannya? Aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang terborgol ke tempat tidur? Aku meninggalkan korban yang tak berdaya pada Sasori?

_Ini yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin dia membayar semua perbuatannya. Dia membayarnya dengan mahal._

Tapi, hasil akhirnya tidak sememuaskan seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku melirik jam, bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk kembali ke sana dan memeriksanya. Walaupun dia bicara dengan Sasori, bukan berarti Si Bajingan itu akan membantunya.

Mungkin aku harus kembali sekarang. Aku akan lewat sebentar di depan rumahnya. Tidak ada yang akan tahu.

_Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia melihatku? Dia akan tahu apa yang kulakukan!_

_Oh Tuhan, Sakura. Apa kau akan mati kalau dia berpikir kau masih punya perasaan?_

_Dia layak mendapatkan itu. Dia layak mendapatkan itu. Dia layak mendapatkan itu._

Aku membenamkan wajah di tangan, menahan dorongan untuk berteriak.

Aku akhirnya berbaring, dan berpikir, sampai aku mendengar dering ponsel. Aku otomatis berdiri, aku penasaran siapa yang menelepon, tapi aku tidak akan mengabaikannya.

Tapi, saat aku melihat nama Sai tertera di layar, rasa penasaran mengendalikan diriku. Aku mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Sakura!"_ Suaranya terdengar lirih dan penuh rahasia.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku panik. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Apa Sasori membunuhnya? Oh, Tuhan — apa Sai sedang berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit?

_"Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku kau akan benar-benar melakukannya."_ Suaranya terdengar rendah, tapi geli.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

_"Aku harus menyelamatkan pacarmu."_

"Dia bukan pacarku," jawabku gusar, tapi aku langsung lega karena ada seseorang yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

_"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalian berdua saling membenci. Bla, bla, bla ..."_

"Tepat sekali." Tapi, aku berbohong — aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Tapi, kalau dia membenciku sekarang, itu lain ceritanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah curiga seseorang akan memberitahunya.

_"Ino bilang padaku."_

Dasar Ino! _Shannaro_!

"Apa Sasori ada di sana?" Aku bertekad untuk menutup telepon kalau dia ada di sana sekarang. Aku tidak tahan membayangkannya di sana. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku membencinya dan permainan liciknya.

_"Tidak."_ Dia mendengus. _"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya. Kami sedikit bertengkar."_

"Di mana dia?"

_"Oh, kami berada di rumah pamanku untuk menggergaji borgolnya,"_ jawab Sai santai.

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku meninggalkan kuncinya di lemari!" seruku.

_"Ya, tapi kuncinya rusak."_

"Tidak mungkin."

_"Mungkin."_

"Tapi, itu borgol sungguhan!"

_"Ya, dan kuncinya murahan."_

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat tidur?"

_"Kami membawa kepala ranjang ke sini."_

"Tidak mungkin."

_"Mungkin."_

Aku terperangah. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi! Dalam situasi lain, ini akan sangat lucu.

Tapi, ini bukan situasi lain. Dan ini tidak lucu.

"Aku punya kunci cadangan," ucapku, detak jantungku tidak karuan saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulutku. Mengantar kunci berarti berhadapan dengan Sasuke lagi dan, ya, aku rasa aku belum siap untuk melakukannya. Aku butuh setidaknya satu hari untuk memulihkan diri dari semua ini.

_"Terlambat,"_ ucap Sai. _"Dia sudah mulai digergaji."_

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku harap aku bisa mendengar suara gergaji, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa. Aku bertanya-tanya separah apa Sasuke mengutukku sekarang, dan membayangkan ini membuatku meringis.

_"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu,"_ ucap Sai akhirnya. Aku kaget.

"Aku rasa tidak."

_"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang," _lanjutnya._ "Gergaji membuatnya sedikit trauma. Tapi, Sakura ... aku berani bertaruh dengan lengan kananku, dia benar-benar menyukaimu."_

Aku mengerang. "Tolong, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi tentang taruhan," ucapku. "Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kata itu seumur hidupku."

Dia terkekeh. _"Ya, baiklah. Itu sebabnya aku meneleponmu. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, karena berhasil memberinya pelajaran."_

"Sudah terlambat untuk memberiku selamat sekarang, Sai," ucapku murung.

_"Dia juga marah padaku,"_ lanjutnya. _"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku tahu tentang perbuatannya itu. Dia tidak terlalu senang saat mendengarnya."_

_Apa haknya untuk marah pada Sai_, pikirku. Ya, Sai tahu. Tapi, bukan dia yang membuat taruhan, dia juga tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sai," ucapku penuh syukur. Kami berdua terdiam, dan aku mendengar Ursula mencakar pintu kamarku, mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku bisa mendengar suara karpet robek karena cabikan cakarnya. "Kapan kau akan datang mengambil kucing sialan ini?" tanyaku serius.

_"Kalau dia bertindak kelewatan, itu karena kau terus-terusan menganiayanya,"_ protes Sai.

"Sai!"

_"Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya sekarang. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi dan kita bicarakan nanti."_

"Aku serius, Sai. Kau berhutang sofa baru padaku."

_"Sasuke sudah kembali. Aku harus pergi. _Bye._"_

Dia tiba-tiba menutup telepon sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku bisa membayangkan Sasuke berjalan ke rumahnya dengan marah dan menyumpahiku. Dan kenapa tidak? Tindakanku malam ini tidak lebih baik dari tindakannya. Dia membuat taruhan, tapi aku seharusnya bisa bersifat dewasa dan bicara baik-baik padanya. Tapi, aku ingin bersenang-senang, dan aku ingin membalas dendam.

Tapi, di mana kemenangan manisku? Dimana rasa puasku?

Aku berdiri dan mengusir Ursula dari pintu sebelum memberinya makan. Untungnya, dia meninggalkanku sendiri setelah selesai makan. Aku mencoba menonton TV, tapi aku tidak bisa berfokus pada layar. Perasaanku lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, aku melakukan apa yang setiap orang lain lakukan dalam situasi sulit.

Aku menelepon ibuku.

_"Hei, Sakura,"_ jawab ibuku. _"Aku sedang memikirkanmu. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"_ Ibu terdengar khawatir, dan aku rasa naluri seorang ibu itu sangat akurat. Ibu selalu bisa merasakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi padaku, bahkan saat aku beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya sebanyak apa yang bisa kuungkapkan pada Ibu. Kami sangat terbuka, tapi apa tidak masalah memberitahu ibumu kau merayu seorang pria sampai dia berbaring setengah telanjang dan terborgol ke tempat tidur?

Ibuku mungkin tidak setuju, tapi dia tidak akan menghakimiku karena ini. Ibu akan mendengarkanku dan masih menerimaku pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, Ibu," jawabku. Air mataku mulai mengalir, tapi aku melanjutkan ucapan. "Aku melakukan hal yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk, aku rasa."

Kenapa aku merasa sangat menyesal? Dia pantas mendapatkannya, kan?

_"Apa yang terjadi, Sayang?"_ tanya ibuku, suaranya terdengar benar-benar prihatin, dan aku tiba-tiba mencurahkan semuanya, mengatakan pada Ibu setiap detail yang terjadi sejak malam Sasori mencampakanku. Aku terisak sesekali, dan aku malu.

Ibu mendengarkan dengan sabar. _"Jadi, kau melakukan semua ini untuk bermain-main dengannya, tapi pada akhirnya kau menyukainya?"_ Ibu bertanya setelah aku selesai bercerita.

Aku kembali terisak dan menyeka air mataku dengan sia-sia. "Ya."

_"Apa kau sudah mencoba bicara dengannya?"_

"Untuk apa, Ibu?" tanyaku jengkel. "Aku hanya sebuah taruhan."

_"Tapi, kau bilang dia menghentikanmu malam ini,"_ lanjut Ibu. _"Saat kau mendorongnya untuk menidurimu." _Aku bahkan tidak terpana dengan pembicaraan kami sekarang, kami selalu seperti ini. Ibu lebih seperti seorang teman dekat dibandingkan seorang ibu.

"Ya, itu benar," akuku. Aku mulai merasa resah. "Ibu pikir, itu berarti sesuatu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

_"Ya, Sayang. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya dengan pasti adalah bicara dengannya."_

"Dia membenciku sekarang."

_"Kau tidak tahu itu."_

"Sudah pasti dia membenciku. Aku mempermalukannya. Entahlah ... Tapi, Sasori tidak datang membantunya."

_"Kalian berdua melakukan kesalahan, Sakura. Tidak seorang pun dari kalian berperilaku terpuji dalam situasi ini. Tapi, kalau kalian benar-benar saling menyukai, kalian harus mencoba belajar dari kesalahan dan mungkin memulai kembali hubungan baru."_

"Aku rasa kami belum siap untuk itu, Ibu," ucapku putus asa. "Aku rasa kami tidak akan berakhir bersama. Ini hanya perasaan naksir yang bodoh. Aku yakin aku akan segera melupakannya," ucapku, tapi aku tahu ucapanku hanya kebohongan belaka. Naksir tidak akan menyebabkan kesakitan sehebat ini.

_"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu, Sakura,"_ Ibu mengalah. _"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu dan aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu."_

Seharusnya kata-kata Ibu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

Aku tidak merasa terhibur dengan pembicaraan kami. Tapi, aku menemukan kebenaran dalam setiap perkataan Ibu.

Kami berdua salah. Akibatnya, kami berdua terluka. Dan mungkin kami bisa belajar dari permainan ini.

_Saat kau bermain dengan api, kau akan terbakar._

Aku lupa menutup pintu kamar, Ursula meringkuk di sampingku, di tempat tidur, dan mendengkur. Walaupun aku bersusah payah untuk pura-pura membenci Ursula, tapi kehadirannya sedikit memberiku kenyamanan dan akhirnya aku tertidur, tidak mengabaikan ponselku yang terus berdering, lagi dan lagi di meja samping tempat tidur.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

_"Hei, Sakura di sini, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menerima ..."_

Sial.

Aku mengakhiri telepon dan membanting ponsel di atas meja, aku bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang sedang kulakukan. Aku sudah meninggalkan dua pesan suara untuknya. Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kukirim sampai bisa dikategorikan putus asa? Apa aku ingin terlihat putus asa? Apa putus asa adalah hal terbaik dalam situasi semacam ini?

Aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawab teleponku, tapi itu tidak dapat menghentikanku untuk mencoba menghubunginya. Aku hanya ingin dia mendengar penjelasanku selama lima menit, walaupun aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapat sedikit pun waktunya. Aku egois, aku tahu itu.

Aku meneleponnya lagi.

Angkat ... angkat ... angkat ...

_"Hei, Sakura di sini, tapi sayang..."_

"Brengsek." Aku mengumpat keras dan merasa tidak berdaya seraya mendengarkan sisa pesannya. Lalu aku mulai memohon maaf, meskipun aku tahu ini tidak ada gunanya.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau marah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tapi, aku mohon, dengarkan aku lima menit saja. Kalau kau masih membenciku setelah itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku janji. Keadaan ini sangat kacau dan ... Oh, Tuhan, Sakura. Aku benar-benar peduli padamu. Dan aku tidak mengatakan ini hanya karena taruhan itu. Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk peduli padamu, tapi ternyata aku peduli. Dan aku juga tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi oh, Tuhan ... Aku ingin memperbaiki keadaan."

Aku berhenti bicara sejenak dan mendesah, berusaha memikirkan apa lagi yang akan kusampaikan berikutnya. Kemudian pesan suaranya memotongku; aku kembali mengumpat dan melempar ponsel ke samping, membenamkan wajahku ke tangan. Ketegangan masih mengejekku dengan gigih.

Sesuai perkataannya, Sai sama sekali tidak memberi saran padaku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, mengingat pada dasarnya, sebelum ini aku hanya menjauhi semua saran Sai.

Keheningan sempat terusik sejenak dengan satu pernyataan sederhana dariku.

"Aku sudah janji akan menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan besok."

Sai mendengus dari kursi pengemudi. "Entahlah, aku rasa dengan caranya meninggalkanmu terborgol ke kepala ranjang sama artinya dengan membatalkan perjanjian kalian berdua."

Dia benar, tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan itu keras-keras. Sakura jelas tidak ingin aku menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan besok.

Aku berkeinginan untuk membuang kepala ranjang itu, tapi Paman Killer Bee bersikeras agar aku mau memperbaikinya. "Kayunya hanya sedikit pecah di bagian ini, tapi kau bisa dengan mudah mengebornya sedikit lebih tinggi saat memasang baut dan kepala ranjangnya akan terlihat seperti baru," jelasnya.

Kepala ranjangku bersandar di dinding rumah, di luar. Kasur dan rangka tempat tidur masih bersandar di dinding kamar, di lantai atas. Dan tubuhku bersandar di sofa, aku merasa kalah dan tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak peduli kepala ranjang itu bisa diperbaiki atau tidak. Sejujurnya, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat kepala ranjang dengan cara yang sama.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jari di sandaran tangan, aku ingin menelepon Sakura lagi, tapi akhirnya aku mengurungkan niat. Sekarang sudah larut malam; Sakura mungkin sudah tidur atau tidak mau mengabaikanku.

Aku ingin pergi ke apartemennya — untuk mengetuk pintunya dan menolak pergi sampai dia mau mendengar penjelasanku — tapi, aku rasa itu bukan tindakan bijaksana. Belum lagi kemungkinan dia akan memborgolku sebelum malam ini berakhir.

Akhirnya, aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai berkendara. Tidak ada tujuan yang pasti dalam pikiranku, tapi membayangkan untuk duduk di sofa tanpa melakukan apa-apa terdengar seperti sebuah penyiksaan. Malam sudah larut, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku gila. Aku perlu menjaga pikiran agar tetap sibuk, sekali pun menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan membosankan seperti mengemudi.

Aku mengemudi selama hampir dua jam dan melewati apartemen Sakura dua kali. Apa ini bisa dikatakan menguntit? Ya, aku rasa bisa, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mengawasi Sakura lewat jendela apartemennya dengan teropong. Setiap kali aku melewati apartemennya, aku berjuang keras untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau aku tidak sengaja lewat sini — hanya kebetulan — tapi, aku tahu ini tidak benar. Aku tahu aku menyedihkan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meragukan ini, tidak sekarang dan tidak selamanya.

Aku memarkir mobil di sebelah mobil Sakura dan menulis dengan tergesa-gesa di belakang tanda terima McDonald. Aku meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di bawah _wiper_ kaca depannya, tulisanku menghadap keluar.

Kata-kata yang kutulis begitu sederhana. Langsung ke inti. Dan meskipun aku tidak meninggalkan tanda tangan, aku bisa jamin dia akan tahu siapa yang memberinya catatan kecil itu.

_Maafkan aku._

Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal untuk menggambarkan kesedihan. Aku ingin menulis puisi sedih untuknya atau membeli bunga atau ... apapun. Tapi, tak satu pun dari hal-hal itu rasanya cukup. Sakura tidak bisa disogok dengan bunga.

Satu-satunya solusi untuk masalah ini adalah dia mendengar penjelasanku dan mungkin dia akan mengerti. Dan kalau dia tidak mengerti, baiklah ... aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. Sepertinya aku belum siap menghadapi "kalau" dan dampak kebodohan yang kubuat sekarang. Tidak, setelah hari ini.

Aku menarik-narik rambut dengan frustasi. Aku penasaran apa yang akan kulakukan ini terlalu berlebihan atau tidak cukup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, aku tersesat dan putus asa untuk menemukan jalan kembali.

Dia pantas mendapatkan lebih dari selembar tanda terima makanan cepat saji berminyak yang kutempelkan di jendela mobilnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan pesan yang ditulis di langit. Dia pantas mendapatkan dunia, dan bahkan aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup untuk menebus dosaku padanya.

Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin ... menyedihkan catatan dari selembar tanda terima makanan cepat saji itu terlihat.

Aku sudah sampai di rumah sambil marah dan kemudian langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Sakura. Aku membelah jalanan, kembali ke parkiran mobilnya, lalu mengambil catatan itu dari kaca mobilnya. Aku meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Kalau hanya ini hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan, berarti aku tidak layak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencoba kembali.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Rasanya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidur hari ini — aku hanya ingin mengasihani diri sendiri dan melakukan hibernasi menyedihkan selama sepuluh tahun ke depan — tapi, aku masih tetap merasa luar biasa senang untuk hari ini. Kenapa tidak? Hari ini, sahabatku menikah dengan belahan jiwanya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa meredam sukacitamu untuk seseorang yang kau sayangi.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke saat bangun, tapi ini sangat sulit dilakukan karena aku melihat empat panggilan tak terjawab darinya di layar ponselku. Aku juga mendapat dua pesan suara.

Dadaku terasa sesak, aku tidak mau mendengar pesannya. Mungkin nanti. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko, aku tidak ingin marah dan melakukan hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan untuk Naruto dan Hinata, karena hari ini adalah hari mereka, bukan hariku.

Aku memutar musik bernada ceria keras-keras, dan ini sedikit membantuku untuk kembali bersemangat.

Ino sampai di apartemenku sekitar pukul empat sore bersama Sai. Sai mengenakkan jas dan celana hitam panjang, sedangkan Ino mengenakkan gaun berwarna ungu gelap yang memeluk lekuk tubuhnya dengan sangat sempurna. Mereka berdua tersenyum ramah padaku saat aku membuka pintu dan buru-buru mengundang mereka masuk.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucapku memberitahu mereka. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi aku tidak ingin mereka kasihan padaku hanya karena Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau bisa," ucap Ino tidak acuh. "Tapi, aku ingin kita pergi bersama. Inilah yang dilakukan sahabat."

"Ya, Sakura. Jadi, ayo kita berangkat sebelum terlambat," tambah Sai. Ursula berjalan ke arah Sai, seolah-olah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya; Sai dengan cepat menggendong dan menimang-nimang Ursula.

"Sai!" tegur Ino. "Lepaskan makhluk itu sekarang. Pakaianmu akan dipenuhi bulu kucing!"

Sai tampak tersinggung. "Ini bisa diatasi dengan rol benang yang kau bawa." Dia memutar matanya. "Dan kalian berdua benar-benar kasar."

"Rol benang hanya bisa mengatasi bulu kucing normal. Ukuran kucing itu sebesar mammoth!" seru Ino.

"Apa kau akan bicara seperti itu pada putrimu kalau dia obesitas?" tanya Sai marah.

"Aku tidak akan memberi makan anakku dua puluh kali sehari."

"Mungkin saja dia punya masalah tiroid," sanggah Sai.

"Dokter sudah punya obat untuk itu. Dan itu sebabnya kita harus makan dengan pola yang sehat."

"Ursula makan makanan sehat! Chouji membelikannya makanan organik," sahut Sai.

"Dan dia mencampurnya dengan susu," lanjut Ino.

"Jadi?" tantang Sai.

Ino memukul keningnya dengan putus asa. "Jadi, susu itu berlemak, Sai. Oh, Tuhan."

Aku kembali menyelinap ke kamar, diam-diam meninggalkan pasangan itu saling bertengkar. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar aku sudah tidak ada di sana. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka melalui pintu kamarku yang tertutup, kata-katanya teredam tapi penuh kejengkelan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Ino bergabung denganku. "Hei," sapanya hati-hati.

Aku berada di kamar mandi, memasang _make-up_. "Hei," sahutku. Aku tidak berbalik saat dia masuk, aku tahu dia merasa canggung.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hampir selesai," jawabku singkat. Aku seharusnya bicara, untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan, tapi aku tidak punya energi untuk melakukan itu. Dan aku tahu persis apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ino.

"Kau tidak datang ke tempatku tadi malam," ucapnya. Dia bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi, menatapku, dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengabaikan tatapan menuduhnya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mm hmm." Aku mengangguk setelah selesai memasang maskara.

"Kau yakin?"

Ini membuatku jengkel. "Ya, Ino. Oh, Tuhan. Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, oke?"

Dia membeku di ambang pintu, tidak mengedipkan matanya saat mendengar ledakanku yang datang tiba-tiba. "Baiklah, Sakura." Suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Dan ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanyaku marah. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin marah, tapi emosiku tiba-tiba saja menggelegak ke permukaan. Dan kemarahan yang kurasakan sekarang adalah hal yang jauh lebih baik daripada kekosongan yang selama ini kurasakan.

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sedang bicara tentang kau yang membocorkan segalanya pada Sai. _Lagi_."

Wajahnya terlihat kaget. Akhirnya, _akhirnya_, dia tampak bersalah saat mendengar ucapanku. Dan aku senang dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja," gumamnya. "Dia terus-terusan menggangguku — dan aku tidak sengaja menyelipkan rencanamu di pesanku padanya, dan dia terus memburuku sampai aku mengatakan semuanya padanya, Sakura aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, aku bersumpah. Tapi, dia sudah tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi!"

"Dia tidak akan tahu, kecuali kau memberinya alasan untuk curiga," ucapku marah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba begitu marah — aku tidak peduli Sai tahu. Sejujurnya, aku senang ada seseorang di sana untuk membantu Sasuke, karena aku rasa Sasori tidak akan mau membantunya. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang akan merusak harga diriku kalau aku kembali ke sana membantu Sasuke melepas borgol.

Tapi, rasanya sedikit melegakan saat melampiaskan frustrasi pada seseorang, bahkan sekali pun orang itu tidak layak mendapatkan amarah. Mulut Ino selebar benua Asia. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyimpan rahasia. Kenapa aku berharap dia akan melakukan hal yang berbeda sekarang?

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Dia terlihat tertekan, dan aku mulai merasa bersalah karena membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Penalaranku sungguh egois.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino," ucapku, sedikit santai. Aku bahkan memasang senyuman palsu. "Ini bukan salahmu. Semua ini ideku."

Pikiranku kembali melayang menuju Sasuke, dan tenggorokanku kembali tercekat. Aku ingin berkubang di tempat tidur dan menangis. Ino melihat ini dan dia diam-diam memelukku.

Ino mungkin sering menyebarkan rencana "rahasiaku" pada orang terdekat kami, tapi dia melakukan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya terbaik untukku. Aku tidak bisa marah terlalu lama padanya.

"Apa kau dan Sai baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, ingin mengubah fokus pembicaraan. Dia membeku.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja sekarang. Pada awalnya dia sedikit marah."

Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung. Apa Sai marah karena Ino memanggil Ursula Gendut?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia yakin Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Menurutnya Sasuke akhirnya bisa berpikir jernih." ucapnya marah.

Oh.

Jadi, memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya padaku malam itu? Apa itu berarti dia bisa dimaafkan? Apa dia masih pantas menerima maaf dariku setelah semua yang terjadi?

Aku memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir berulang-ulang kali, tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

Ya, dia layak mendapatkannya. Apa aku akan melakukan kebodohan lagi seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali? Mungkin tidak. Aku sudah merasakan; tidak sedikit pun kepuasan yang bisa kuperoleh dari tindakan ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ini sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan melewati Ino dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku masih belum menangis.

"Aku sudah siap," ucapku buru-buru.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membersihkan pakaian Sai dari bulu kucing, lalu kita pergi."

Aku mengikuti Ino ke ruang tengah. Aku tidak ingin sendirian dengan pikiranku.

Sai duduk di sofa, menggerak-gerakkan pita di lantai agar Ursula bisa mengejarnya. Melihat Ursula bergerak hampir seperti menonton film dalam gerakan lambat. Perut gemuknya berayun-ayun di lantai, dan aku hampir mendengar suara gemuruh tiap kali kaki gemuknya menginjak lantai.

Ino mengambil rol benang dari tasnya. "Ayo, Sai. Sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Dia berdiri di depan Sai dan memerhatikan jasnya. "Sepertinya kita butuh waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan pakaianmu!"

Sai mendesah sedih. Kemudian, dia menatapku dan menepuk-nepuk sandaran tangan sofa yang materialnya sudah robek.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku berhutang sofa padamu. Maksudku, _Chouji _berhutang sofa padamu." Dia menggerak-gerakkan alisnya. "Dia sudah bilang agar segera memberitahunya kalau hal seperti ini terjadi."

Ino mendengus. "Kenapa dia tidak memotong cakarnya?"

"Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin menyiksanya," balas Sai kasar. Saat Ino membuka mulut untuk berdebat, aku tiba-tiba diserang oleh gelombang udara terbau yang pernah kucium. Kekuatan baunya hampir membuatku pingsan; Ino langsung menutup mulut dan wajahnya mengernyit jijik.

"Bau apa ini?" tanyanya. Bahkan Sai melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, mencoba mengusir bau.

"Ya, Tuhan," ucapku sambil meletakkan tangan di mulut dan hidung. Tidak mungkin bisa bernapas dengan udara seperti ini.

"Ursula sepertinya sakit perut," ucap Sai. Dia sedikit mendorong Ursula menjauh dan beranjak. Kami semua mengikutinya.

"Oh, Tuhan, ini sungguh menjijikkan," omel Ino. Aku memotong pembicaraan saat Sai hendak membantah.

"Baiklah, Teman-Teman. Aku sudah siap. Kita harus pergi sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Aku sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan jendela terbuka agar udara segar dari luar bisa masuk ke apartemen, tapi akhirnya aku mengurungkan niat.

Ino dengan cepat membersihkan pakaian Sai, kemudian kami berjalan ke bawah dan naik mobil Sai. Aku baru mengenakkan sepatu hak tinggi selama sepuluh menit dan kakiku sudah sakit dibuatnya. Dan saat kami berkendara selama dua menit, Ino mulai mengomel karena masih ada bulu kucing di lengan Sai.

Aku menghela napas dan berhati-hati mengusap mata agar _make-up_-ku tidak berantakan. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Kami datang lebih awal untuk membantu keluarga Hinata dalam persiapan terakhir. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung di sebuah taman yang luas. Sebuah gazebo besar dihiasi oleh pita berwarna perak dan hitam terletak di depan. Kursi undangan juga dihiasi dengan pita yang sama. Kursi disusun menjadi dua bagian, dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat jalan yang sudah ditaburi oleh kelopak mawar merah. Latar belakang gazebo memberikan pemandangan taman yang spektakuler.

Meskipun lokasinya sederhana, namun semuanya tampak cantik. Aku kagum saat melihatnya. Bahkan Ino pun berdecak kagum. Sai bersiul menunjukkan apresiasinya.

"Wow. Sayang, ini benar-benar menakjubkan," ucapnya, dan Ino mengangguk setuju. Aku bisa merasakan semangat mulai mengangkat sebagian kekhawatiranku; aku sangat senang saat melihat Ibu Hinata berjalan mendekati kami.

"Senang melihat kalian lagi, Anak-Anak! Dan yang siapa pemuda tampan ini?" Dia mengacu pada Sai, dan Ino memperkenalkan mereka.

"Semuanya hampir selesai," ucap Ibu Hinata setelah mereka berkenalan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, teman Hinata, Yamamoto, sedang bersiap-siap. Dia menjadi _bartender_ untuk resepsi malam ini." Dia menunjuk ke arah tenda kecil di sisi kiri taman. "Aku yakin dia perlu sedikit bantuan." Ibu Hinata mengedipkan matanya dan mendorongku pergi, ke arahnya, dan aku sedikit kaget karena dia berusaha menjodohkanku dengan pria entah-siapa-ini. Aku tidak tertarik, terima kasih.

Tapi, Ino sepertinya setuju, dan segera setelah Ibu Hinata berdiri di luar jangkauan pendengaran, dia berkata, "Yamamoto. Dia pria yang tampan." Suaranya terdengar polos, berusaha mendorongku secara halus.

"Tidak tertarik, terima kasih."

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Aku hanya bilang dia tampan. Aku bisa bilang seorang pria terlihat tampan kalau aku mau."

"Mungkin sebaiknya _kau_ yang pergi membantunya," sindirku.

"Hei!" Sai tampak tersinggung.

"Maaf, Sai."

Ino mendesah keras. "Ayolah. Kita harus mencari tempat duduk." Dia menggandeng lengan Sai dan membawanya pergi.

"Bukankah tempat duduk tamu sudah di atur?" tanya Sai, tapi mereka sudah berjalan terlalu jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Ino.

Aku sejenak berdiri sendirian, tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku menatap kakiku, menatap rumput yang menggelitiki kulit di bawah tali sepatu, dan sesaat nostalgia datang menghampiri pikiran ketika angin lembut berhembus. Sebagian dari diriku berpikir mereka beruntung karena hari ini tidak hujan, sementara sebagian yang lain berharap agar aku tidak sendirian berdiri di sini, aku ingin _dia_ ada di sini bersamaku. Dan itu bukan karena aku ingin membuat orang-orang yang tidak sungguh peduli padaku terkesan, tapi karena aku menikmati kehadirannya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Dan aku sangat merindukannya.

Seseorang mendekatiku. Aku melihat sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap di depanku sebelum mengangkat kepala untuk menatap siapa pemiliknya.

"Hei," ucapnya, tersenyum lebar. Napasku berhenti sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku diundang."

"Diundang? Siapa yang mengundangmu? Naruto?"

"Ya. Kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak akan melewatkan pernikahannya."

"Oh." Aku kembali menurunkan tatapan, merasa ragu dan sedikit canggung di bawah tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tanganku, aku otomatis menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau ke sini bersama, um ... temanmu?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar rendah. Seolah-olah dia berpikir _temanku_ berada di dekat sini dan bisa mendengar ucapannya, tapi aku dengan cepat menepis perkataannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa datang." Aku berhenti sampai di situ, ini bukan urusannya.

"Oh. Di mana kau duduk?" tanyanya, mengumpulkan harapan dari ucapanku. Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihatnya, aku sudah merasa terganggu sekarang.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidak usah duduk bersama, Morio," ucapku. Aku menjaga suaraku agar tetap stabil, berharap untuk menyampaikan kepastian dalam keputusan ini.

Dia terlihat bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ino katakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin punya hubungan khusus dengan seseorang saat ini. Aku rasa aku perlu memikirkan diriku sendiri untuk sesaat." Aku tidak mau lagi membesar-besarkan kejadian masa lalu — tentang bagaimana dialah yang meninggalkanku sebelumnya — karena, itu sudah menjadi cerita lama dan aku lebih suka untuk tidak kembali membahasnya. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak harus menjelaskan semua alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin bersamanya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang hubungan khusus," ucapnya cepat. Dia tersinggung, tapi aku tidak peduli. Bertemu dengannya adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan hari ini.

"Lalu kau bermaksud apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bicara lagi denganmu? Apa kita tidak bisa berteman lagi sekarang?"

Aku mengamatinya sesaat. Bisakah kami berteman, setelah semua yang terjadi? Apa hanya itu yang benar-benar dia inginkan? Dan apa itu yang _aku_ inginkan?

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, yang jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan saat ini.

"Tidak sekarang," ucapku dengan jelas. Aku tidak lagi mengkhawatir perasaannya — perasaanku sendiri sudah terinjak-injak, dan aku kesulitan memperbaiki perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak punya energi lagi untuk mengkhawatirkan perasaan orang lain. Dia seorang pria dewasa. Dia bisa menghadapinya.

Tapi, saat melihat ekspresi terlukanya, aku dengan cepat menambahkan, "Mungkin suatu hari nanti."

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan, Sakura," ucapnya tidak yakin. Dia terlihat kesal. "Aku hanya bisa berharap Souke memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Aku menganga menatapnya. Souke? _Souke_? Siapa yang menamai anak mereka _Souke_ di zaman sekarang? Dia jelas sengaja melakukannya ... dan aku ingin memukulnya karena itu. Belum lagi, dia tanpa sadar membangkitkan kembali kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan, tepat di wajahku.

Aku mengangkat dagu, berdiri tegak dengan sepatu hak tinggiku dengan percaya diri — meskipun aku masih jauh lebih pendek darinya — dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Aku melihat peluang untuk menyerangnya, untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat — mungkin untuk membuang masa lalu kami tepat di wajahnya dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Aku melihat kesempatan untuk membawanya jatuh bersamaku.

Tapi, apa itu akan memberikan kepuasan yang selama ini kucari? Atau aku harus menjadi wanita dewasa, untuk sekali ini saja, dan membiarkannya pergi?

Dia menatapku, matanya menantangku. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja dia dilakukan dan dia menunggu reaksiku.

Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak ada keuntungan dari membuat orang lain merasa bersalah, itu juga akan membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Namanya Sasuke, Morio," ucapku dengan tenang. Aku kaget mendengar bagaimana suaraku terdengar jelas saat mengucapkan namanya. "Dan terima kasih. Aku tidak akan bersamanya kalau dia tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Rahang Morio mengeras. Dia jelas tidak mengharapkan komentar seperti itu, tapi aku segera berjalan melewatinya untuk menemui Ino dan Sai. Aku bisa merasakan matanya masih menatapku, tapi, untungnya, dia tidak mengikutiku.

Ino dan Sai duduk bersebelahan, berpegangan tangan dan bicara dengan tenang. Mereka tidak lagi berdebat, dan melihat mereka saling bersandar saat mengobrol dengan suara lirih membuatku bahagia untuk mereka.

Aku berdeham dan duduk. Mereka berdua kembali duduk lurus dan tersenyum padaku. Para undangan lain perlahan-lahan mulai mengisi kursi di sekitar kami.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino. "Aku lihat kau bicara dengan Morio—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku cepat, memotong perkataannya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, karena aku sungguhmerasa baik-baik saja.

"Oke," ucapnya, tersenyum penuh rasa syukur. Dia percaya padaku.

Beberapa orang berjalan melewati kami, dan kami menghibur diri dengan mengobrol hal-hal ringan untuk mengisi waktu. Ayahku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku beberapa menit sebelum upacara dimulai, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat," bisik Ayah padaku. "Aku sudah berangkat lebih dari empat jam yang lalu! Aku khawatir aku harus berdiri di belakang. Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan tempat duduk untukku."

Ayahku menderita reumatik di kaki kirinya, dan itu diperparah dengan musim hujan yang tidak kunjung usai. Berdiri dalam waktu yang lama hanya akan menyiksanya. Aku tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sama-sama, Ayah."

Pernikahan berjalan dengan khidmat. Naruto, teman baik dan orang kepercayaanku, berdiri dengan gagah di altar dalam balutan tuksedo gelap. Dia gugup, aku tahu itu, tapi dia bisa menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap tenang saat menatap kerumunan undangan, menunggu calon istrinya. Pendamping penganting pria, Kiba, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan Naruto sedikit tertegun dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Hinata terlihat menakjubkan, gaun yang dia kenakan terlihat sempurna, seutas pita ungu terikat di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang tertata indah dan dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna putih tergerai lembut sampai ke pinggang. Kulit mulusnya memerah saat dia tersenyum penuh cinta pada calon suaminya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku menangis bahagia saat melihat Naruto membacakan janji sucinya, dia berjanji untuk selalu menghormati dan mengasihi istrinya sepanjang hidup. Aku biasanya tidak menangis di pesta pernikahan — bahkan aku tidak menangis saat seseorang menyikut hidungku sampai berdarah pada pelemparan buket bunga — tapi, melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu bahagia membuatku meneteskan air mata kegembiraan. Ino juga tidak berhenti manangis di sampingku.

Setelah Naruto mencium istrinya, semua hadirin berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka mengambil banyak foto untuk mengabadikan momen sakral ini. Dan kami berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Bar dan kue pengantin berukuran raksasa sudah berada di sana. Di sebelah kanan terlihat band yang sudah bersiap-siap memainkan musik. Matahari sudah terbenam dan di setiap meja, di sekeliling lantai dansa diterangi oleh lilin dan dihiasi oleh vas kecil dan setangkai mawar merah.

Naruto dan Hinata memotong kue. Mereka kemudian berdansa sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang sah untuk pertama kalinya, lalu Hinata berdansa dengan adik laki-lakinya sebagai pengganti ayahnya, yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kiba dan Shino berjalan mendekatiku dan kami terlibat dalam obrolan ringan, pembicaraan kami terus bergulir kembali ke Naruto dan bagaimana kami tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menikah di antara kami. Mereka biasanya selalu menggodaku tanpa ampun, tapi malam ini sepertinya ada gencatan senjata yang tak terucap. Perhatian kami tertuju pada pasangan yang dilanda kebahagiaan — ini adalah malam mereka — dan aku malu saat memikirkan hal sebaliknya.

Kami tinggal sampai larut malam dan melepas sahabat kami untuk pergi berbulan madu. Kami menawarkan diri untuk membantu membersihkan sisa pesta, tapi Ibu Hinata langsung menyuruh kami pergi.

"Aku sudah membayar seseorang untuk membantu melakukan ini, Sakura," ucapnya santai. "Kalian pergilah bersenang-senang."

Tapi, ketika aku akan berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba saja Ibu Hinata meraih lenganku. "Hei, apa kau sudah bicara dengan Yamamoto?" tanyanya, matanya melirik ke arah bar. Yamamoto sedang bersih-bersih, dia sadar dengan percakapan kami.

Aku sudah bicara sedikit dengan Yamamoto saat mengambil minumanku, tapi hanya itu saja. Dia pria yang tampan. Dia sepertinya juga baik hati. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku cukup lama dari seorang pria.

"Sudah. Sedikit," ucapku jujur. "Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar tertarik dengannya sekarang."

"Sayang sekali," ucapnya, menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian berdua sepertinya benar-benar cocok. Dan kalian berdua juga lajang! Sayang sekali."

"Ya. Ya, mungkin suatu hari nanti," ucapku, mencoba untuk menenangkan kekecewaan. Dia mengangguk penuh semangat, tersenyum penuh simpati, dan mengucapkan sampai bertemu lagi sebelum kami berpisah.

Setelah Sai dan Ino menurunkanku di apartemen, aku berjalan menuju mobilku untuk mengambil iPod. Aku lelah dan kakiku mati rasa — aku juga harus memberi makan bayi raksasa di atas — tapi, aku puas dengan kejadian hari ini. Aku puas dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku mengambil iPod dan berbalik untuk menaiki tangga. Aku merasakan sesuatu di sepatuku dan melihat ke bawah, tumit sepatuku menginjak selembar kertas dan kertas itu menempel di sana. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka gumpalan kertas itu.

Ada dua kata tertulis di sana. Tulisan tangan yang terasa akrab di mataku, dan butuh beberapa saat sebelum aku menyadari siapa pemilik tulisan tangan ini.

Napasku berhenti, aku tahu _dia_ ada di sini. Aku langsung melihat ke sekeliling, sebagian dari diriku berharap dia sedang menungguku, dan bagian yang sama dari diriku kecewa saat aku sadar aku hanya sendirian berdiri di sini.

Tapi, sepertinya begini lebih baik. Pada akhirnya, kami harus bicara, tapi aku juga perlu waktu untuk mencerna semuanya. Aku harus berpikir dan mempertimbangkan semuanya dan memahami betul bagaimana perasaanku saat aku menghadapinya nanti.

Karena saat aku berhadapan lagi dengannya, aku bersumpah akan benar-benar jujur. Tentang semuanya.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Minggu berikutnya aku menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja. Ini menjadi strategi baruku dalam mengalihkan pikiran — aku menghindari telepon Sasuke, aku menghindari ajakan Ino untuk pergi keluar, dan aku menghindari Sai yang _sepertinya _ingin bicara denganku. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa kuhindari adalah kerja, dan ini juga bisa mengalihkan perhatianku.

Sasuke meneleponku beberapa kali sehari. Dia bahkan beberapa kali datang ke apartemenku, tapi aku selalu tidak mengabaikannya. Bahkan saat dia tidak berada di sekitarku, kehadirannya masih bisa kurasakan, karena adanya rentetan bunga dan boneka dan "Maafkan aku" dan "Aku mohon, bicaralah denganku" yang dia kirimkan padaku. Apartemenku sudah tampak seperti toko bunga yang sangat wangi, dan bunga-bunga itu tidak pernah membiarkanku melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku sedikit membenci Sasuke karena dia tidak memberiku ruang yang kuinginkan, tapi tentu saja dia tidak tahu ini karena aku tidak mau bicara dengannya. Yang kulakukan pada dasarnya hanyalah memborgol dan menyuruhnya enyah ke neraka.

Pada hari Senin, saat aku berada di kantor, dia memenuhi mobilku dengan bunga. Rekan kerjaku mengira aku punya pacar yang sangat romantis, dan aku tidak punya energi untuk mengoreksi mereka. Kelopak bunga beterbangan seperti salju lewat jendela mobil saat aku melaju.

Sai menjemput Ursula pada hari yang sama. Aku meninggalkan kunci agar dia bisa datang saat aku bekerja dan aku tidak perlu berurusan dengannya. Tapi, kemudian aku merasa sedih karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada raksasa berbulu putih itu. Walaupun dia bau dan terkadang menjijikkan, tapi aku sedikit merindukannya. Dia satu-satunya makhluk di dunia yang penuh sandiwara dan kekacauan ini yang tidak punya motif tersembunyi, dan aku menghargai kesederhanaannya.

Dengan kepergian Ursula, apartemenku terasa kosong. Tidak ada lagi bulu kucing dan bau kotoran. Apartemenku menjadi sunyi — aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar Ursula mengeong atau suaranya makan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di malam hari. Aku berbaring dan masih terjaga selama berjam-jam memikirkan Sasuke — aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan, aku terobsesi dengan pertanyaan apa dia bersama wanita lain, dan aku membaca ulang pesan yang dia kirim dan mempertimbangkan untuk meneleponnya. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk meringankan pikiran-pikiran ini, aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku masih perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan mempertimbangkan lagi semua yang terjadi.

Aku sangat merindukan Sasuke, tapi jujur saja, aku tidak ingin merasakan kerinduan ini, ini hanya akan memengaruhi keputusanku. Aku hanya ingin berpikir jernih.

Tapi, aku menginginkan Sasuke. Aku ingin mendengar alasannya dan permintaan maafnya yang tulus dan aku ingin memaafkannya. Tapi, apa itu bijaksana? Bisakah kami punya hubungan yang ... lebih? Setelah semua yang terjadi?

Aku seperti zombie saat berada di tempat kerja. Aku lelah, pikiranku akan menyimpang setiap kali melamun.

Aku mendedikasikan diri dengan menulis setiap malam. Aku hilang dalam dunia fantasi. Ini satu-satunya jalan keluar paling aman dari kenyataan yang bisa kutemukan.

Ini sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas. Aku sedikit berharap Sasuke berada di luar apartemenku saat aku berangkat kerja. Itu yang kuharapkan agar terjadi, karena dia selalu bertanya apa dia boleh datang dalam pesan-pesannya. Tapi, aku menakut-nakutinya dengan borgol. Setiap hari rumahku kosong.

Kemudian pada Rabu malam, semuanya berubah.

Aku pulang kerja sedikit terlambat, dan kepalaku tertunduk saat berjalan ke mobil. Tapi kemudian, aku melihat sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi yang sedang bersandar di mobilku, dan napasku langsung tercekat.

Adrenalinku terpacu.

Dia menatapku saat aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum sadis. Perutku bergejolak.

Dia berdiri tegak untuk menyambutku. Aku berhenti beberapa meter darinya, hati-hati menilai situasi. Dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku — _kenapa dia ada di sini? _— dan pikiranku langsung membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Aku meluruskan tubuh, menolak untuk tunduk padanya. Menolak untuk mengekspos kelemahan apa pun yang ada di dalam diriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasori?" tanyaku. Suaraku sedikit serak saat menyebut namanya, dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri, karena sudah berkhianat menunjukkan kelemahanku.

Dia menyeringai, dan aku muak melihatnya. "Kenapa? Kita tidak bisa berteman lagi sekarang?"

_Tidak, sampai aku mati, Bajingan._

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasori?" ulangku. Suaraku sudah stabil sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Haruno favoritku," ucapnya dengan mudah.

Aku memutar mata seraya memikirkan sejuta cara untuk melumpuhkannya. Aku bisa menendang tulang kering atau selangkangannya. Aku bisa menarik rambutnya atau mencongkel keluar matanya. Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini," ucapku berbohong, berjalan melewatinya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku ... benar, kan? Tapi tinggi dan besar tubuhnya sangat menakutkan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin masuk ke mobil dan pergi.

Dia tidak beranjak sedikit pun, tapi dia tidak menyentuhku.

"Benarkah?" Dia menyeringai, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku ingin menampar seringai menjijikkan dari wajahnya. "Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Uchiha sekarang," lanjutnya.

Tubuhku langsung membeku. _Dia pikir Sasuke dan aku masih bersama_. Apa dia mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang memenangkan taruhan?

Aku sedikit kesal karena Sasuke belum mengaku kalah. Tapi, aku lega karena Sasori belum tahu dia menang.

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapinya, memerintahkan semua kepercayaan diriku untuk muncul. "Ya, jadi?" ucapku sinis.

Bibir bawahnya sedikit berkedut dan dia menjilatinya perlahan-lahan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Bagus," jawabku. "Kami sangat bahagia."

"Oh ya," ucapnya serius. Dia mengusap dagunya perlahan "Aku melihatmu meninggalkan rumahnya kemarin pagi."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Sudah jelas bukan aku yang meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Apa dia melihat wanita lain? Membayangkan ini membuatku mual.

Tapi, mungkin saja dia hanya mencoba melihat reaksiku karena tuduhan ini. Aku meninggalkan rumah Sasuke di pagi hari sedikit menyiratkan kalau aku sudah tidur dengannya.

Aku menaikkan alis. "Apa kau menguntitku sekarang?" tanyaku. "Sasuke dan aku saling mencintai. Apa yang kami lakukan bukan urusanmu." Aku hampir tidak percaya kata-kata itu berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Rahang Sasori mengeras, mulutnya ternganga. "Kau bercanda?" Nada suaranya terdengar menuduh.

Aku langsung melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan ada orang lain di sekitar kami. Ada dua orang rekan kerjaku berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya, di luar jangkauan pendengaran — tapi, kalau aku berteriak, mereka pasti bisa mendengarku — dan kehadiran mereka memberiku kenyamanan.

Aku berpikir apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padanya, tapi sebelum aku selesai memutuskan, Sasori sudah bicara, "Kau pikir dia mencintaimu? Uchiha tidak mencintaimu. Kau taruhan baginya, Sakura. Aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah bisa menidurimu dan dia bertekad untuk membuktikan kalau aku salah. Tapi dia beruntung, kau ternyata hanyalah seorang pelacur naif yang murahan."

Aku ingin bertindak dewasa — mempraktekkan kembali apa yang telah kulakukan pada Morio dan berjalan pergi — tapi, tubuhku bereaksi sebelum sempat berpikir. Aku mendengar sebuah pukulan keras, diikuti dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menjalar di tanganku yang masih belum sembuh benar, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasori terhuyung mundur sambil memegang wajahnya.

Aku melihat darah. Darah tumpah dari jemarinya, mengalir ke depan kemeja flanelnya, dan dia mengumpat dan memuntahkan tetesan merah darah setiap kali menghembuskan napas. Aku bergeming dan kemudian mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari semburan darahnya, mataku melebar ngeri saat menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Aku tidak pernah memukul siapa pun sebelumnya. Dan aku cukup yakin tanganku patah, karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan sekarang seribu kali lebih parah daripada saat aku terjatuh dari skuter dua minggu yang lalu.

"Dasar wanita jalang!" Sasori mengaum. Darahnya menyembur ke segala arah, bahkan mengenai tubuhku, dan aku berlari dengan putus asa, lalu meraih gagang pintu mobil agar bisa melarikan diri dari kemurkaannya.

Dia meraih lenganku, menahannya erat-erat sampai terasa menyakitkan, tapi ajaibnya aku bisa melarikan diri dan langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke dalam mobil. Aku mengunci semua pintu dan membanting setir mobil ke arah sebaliknya, mengemudi secepat yang kubisa untuk keluar dari parkiran.

Ban mobiku sedikit mengenai jari kaki Sasori — aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya — dan aku melihatnya berteriak dan mengumpat dari kaca spion saat aku melesat pergi. Jantungku berdegup kencang sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan.

Ada sesuatu yang basah di lenganku. Setelah aku merasa aman, aku melihat ke bawah dan melihat noda darah. Sebagian noda darah ini sudah mengering dan benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku ingin menepi dan muntah, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum menempatkan jarak setidaknya dua puluh mil dari Sasori.

Dengan gemetaran dan tangan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu, aku mencoba meraih ponsel dari tas. Rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksa dan tanganku bengkak, tapi aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan ponsel. Aku langsung menghubungi Ino.

"_Hei, Sakura_," sapanya.

"Ino." Suaraku gemetaran. "Sepertinya tanganku patah. Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Boleh aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini?"

"_Kau kenapa? Kenapa tanganmu sampai patah?"_ tanyanya bingung.

"Aku bertemu Sasori."

_"Oh sial, apa yang dia lakukan!"_ Dia marah, dan memang seharusnya begitu, tapi aku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga saat mendengar nada keras suaranya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar," ucapku berbohong. "Dia hanya ... mengatakan beberapa hal. Dan aku memukulnya."

_"Benarkah?"_ Suaranya terdengar dramatis. Aku tahu dia senang karena aku tidak dianiaya, belum lagi dia mungkin bersukacita karena aku mempertahankan diri sendiri.

"Ya."

_"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Maksudku, kalau dia menyerangmu ... Aku akan ... sial, aku akan menemuimu di rumah sakit sepuluh menit lagi."_

"Terima kasih, Ino."

_"Jangan khawatir. Dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana."_

Dia menutup teleponku, seperti biasa, dan aku akhirnya mendesah lega.

* * *

Aku menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam di ruang gawat darurat. Mereka memindai tanganku sebelum menyampaikan tanganku _memang _patah, dan terkilir _lagi_, dan mereka bersikeras agar tanganku digips. Aku berdebat dengan mereka sekitar lima belas menit. Aku tidak suka digips dan bersikeras memakai besi penjepit sepanjang waktu yang dianjurkan, tapi saat perawat mendengarku berbisik pada Ino kalau aku hanya akan melepaskannya nanti, ide itu langsung ditendang jauh-jauh.

Aku ingin membunuh perawat tukang nguping.

Ino memegang tanganku saat perawat memasang infus untuk mengatasi rasa nyeri. Ini tidak sama dengan aroma manis Sasuke, tapi hanya ini yang kumiliki sekarang.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Sasori — dan setelah rasa sakit dan disuntik _lagi _— rasanya dadaku berdenyut menyakitkan, dan aku sangat merindukan Sasuke, lebih dari yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku mulai menangis setelah mendapat asupan morfin. Air mata diam-diam bergulir di pipiku dan aku dengan lemah menghapusnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino, khawatir.

"Oh, obat penghilang rasa sakit terkadang membuat orang sedikit emosional," ucap perawat, dan Ino mengangguk paham. Aku tidak repot-repot mengoreksi mereka.

Ino menerima telepon dan dia ke luar, ke ruang tunggu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia pergi. Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya saat dia kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai mengantuk. Rasa sakit di tanganku masih ada, begitu juga dengan rasa sakit _emosional_ yang berdalih akibat Morfin. Ino mulai mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan kukunya yang panjang dan ini terasa menenangkan, dan membuatku tertidur.

Aku dibangunkan oleh dokter ramah yang datang untuk menggips tanganku. Aku memejamkan mata saat cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan dihidupkan dan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran selagi mereka bekerja. Dokter itu lebih banyak bicara dengan Ino, dan aku hanya menangkap sedikit obrolan mereka.

Aku masih sangat mengantuk saat kami meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Apa kau mau mengambil sesuatu dari apartemenmu?" tanya Ino saat aku duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Aku sudah bersiap-siap merebahkan kepala ke sisi pintu.

"Tidak. Dia tahu aku tinggal di mana," jawabku masam. "Boleh aku meminjam baju tidurmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Ino melaju ke apotek terdekat untuk mendapatkan obat penghilang rasa sakitku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat perjalanan pulang; hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah Ino membujukku keluar dari mobil, membantuku berjalan ke apartemennya. Dia menempatkanku di kamar tidur tamu dan aku tertidur dengan pakaian lengkap, kelelahan dan obat penghilang rasa sakit membuatku tertidur dengan mudah.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Beberapa hari berikutnya, hidupku benar-benar kacau.

Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri untuk muncul di pintu apartemen Sakura pada hari Sabtu untuk membawanya ke pesta pernikahan seperti yang kami rencanakan sebelumnya. Tapi, obrolan singkat dengan Sai meyakinkanku kalau itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Sasuke, dia memborgolmu ke tempat tidur." Dia menekankan poinnya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Kau tidak bisa datang ke rumahnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak, kecuali kau memakai baju anti peluru, dia mungkin saja akan mengebirimu."

"Tapi, nanti kami bisa bicara," alasanku terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya kesal di acara pernikahan sahabatnya. Dia mungkin akan menangis dan matanya akan terlihat seperti rakun. Dan kau tahu benar bagaimana gadis-gadis akan bereaksi kalau itu sampai terjadi. Dia akan membencimu selamanya kalau kau membuatnya pergi ke sebuah pesta dengan mata rakun."

Aku akhirnya menceritakan pada Sai tentang persyaratan taruhanku dan dia setuju aku berada di situasi yang sulit. Dia bahkan sedikit bersimpati. Dia menepuk keras punggungku dan berkata, "Ini benar-benar kacau. Tapi, sekarang kau tahu taruhan bukan cara yang tepat untuk memecahkan masalah. Mungkin kau harus membiarkan Sakura sendiri untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin kau seharusnya ... entahlah ... menghitung kerugianmu."

Menghitung kerugianku? Seperti ... menyerah?

Kalau Sakura tidak ingin lagi berhubungan denganku, aku akan menemukan cara untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Tapi, aku pikir dia setidaknya harus tahu kenapa aku membuat taruhan itu.

Mungkin ini egois, tapi aku hanya ingin dia tahu. Aku ingin dia tahu keseluruhan cerita langsung dariku. Aku ingin dia tahu taruhan itu bukan karena uang atau mobil. Dengan cara itu, dia setidaknya bisa membenciku dengan alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Aku terobsesi dengan Sakura. Aku meneleponnya sesering mungkin dan memohon padanya untuk mau bicara denganku lagi dan lagi. Aku mengirim beberapa buket bunga setiap hari dan memenuhi kotak pesannya dengan permohonan maaf. Dalam sebuah pesan suaraku, aku bahkan sedikit menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku tidak yakin dia mendengarkannya.

Senin adalah hari yang cukup tenang. Ini memberiku cukup waktu untuk pergi ke kantor Sakura saat istirahat makan siang dan meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh tangkai bunga di mobilnya, inspirasi ini datang entah dari mana. Tapi, kelihatannya cukup romantis — tidak mungkin dia bisa melewatkan ini.

Aku menelepon Sasori malam itu, untuk mengakui kekalahanku, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Dan dia meneleponku kembali pukul tiga pagi saat aku sudah tidur.

Selasa, hariku kembali menggila. Aku berhasil menyelinap pergi di antara rapatku untuk menelepon Sakura dan memesan lebih banyak bunga lagi untuk dikirim ke apartemennya, tapi sebaliknya aku terlibat dalam berbagai rapat tanpa banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku hampir lupa makan siang dan aku pulang dua jam lebih lama.

Rabu malam, aku kembali menelepon Sasori. Perutku berpilin tidak enak setiap kali meneleponnya; ini sedikit memuakkan.

Tapi kali ini dia menjawab. Dan bukannya arogan seperti biasa, dia sekarang terdengar kesal.

_"Halo?"_

"Hei," sapaku, memaksa nada suara agar tetap tenang. Tanganku sudah mulai berkeringat. "Taruhan sudah berakhir."

_"Oh ya?"_ ucapnya marah, dan aku benar-benar kaget mendengar reaksinya. _"Dan kapan kau berencana menyampaikan ini?"_

"Umm ..."

_"Lupakan saja. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, kau sudah berhasil merayu si jalang es itu. Entah apa yang kau tawarkan padanya sampai-sampai dia bilang kalian saling mencintainya. Lucu sekali, ya? Aku yakin kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang taruhan itu."_ Nada suaranya terdengar dengki dan penuh tuduhan. _"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku sudah memberitahunya. Dan kau beruntung aku tidak menuntutnya," _lanjutnya.

Aku lebih dari sekedar bingung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

_"Oh, jadi dia belum memberitahumu kalau dia menyerangku hari ini?"_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab ini, jadi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sakura menyerangnya?

_"Terserahmu saja. Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan. Aku memegang kata-kataku, jadi aku akan meninggalkan adikmu yang tukang goda itu sendirian."_

Aku marah saat mendengar ucapannya. Kalau aku bisa membunuhnya lewat telepon, aku akan melakukannya.

"Sasori—" ucapku panas.

_"Sampai jumpa, _bro_."_ Dia tiba-tiba menutup telepon. Aku menatap ponsel selama beberapa saat, bertanya-tanya apa ini sungguh terjadi. Aku penasaran apa aku sudah menang meskipun aku belum _benar-benar _... menang.

Tapi, kenapa Sakura memberitahu Sasori kami saling mencintai? Bukankah dia membenciku? Dia tidak pernah menjawab teleponku. Dia benar-benar tidak mengabaikanku.

_Dan dia menyerang Sasori?_

Pikiranku mulai sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu Sasori melakukan apa pada Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura menyerangnya. Aku langsung menghubungi Sakura, tapi sia-sia saja.

Teleponnya terus berdering dan berakhir ke pesan suara, jadi aku mencobanya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Pada percobaan ketiga, aku sudah mulai tidak sabar, dan aku sudah keluar pintu rumah sambil menggenggam kunci mobil. Aku tidak yakin dengan rencanaku. Yang kutahu, aku harus menemuinya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Aku harus menyaksikan ini dengan kedua mataku sendiri.

Aku menelepon Sai dalam upaya mengorek informasi — atau mungkin untuk mendapat nomor telepon Ino — tapi, dia tidak menjawab.

Aku sudah hampir berada di Konoha saat dia balas teleponku.

"Ke mana saja kau?" aku hampir berteriak. "Aku sudah meneleponmu seratus kali."

_"Tenang, tenang. Hari belum kiamat kalau aku tidak menjawab telepon,"_ jawabnya dengan mudah, nada gelinya langsung membuat sarafku tegang.

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku butuh nomor telepon Ino."

_"Untuk apa?"_

"Aku baru saja bicara dengan Sasori dan dia bilang Sakura menyerangnya," jelasku. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya? Apa kau tahu dia baik-baik saja?"

_"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Dia di rumah sakit—"_

"Dia di mana!"

_"Tenang, Sasuke! Biar kujelaskan."_

Itu mustahil untuk dilakukan, tapi aku putus asa mendengar ucapannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

_"Dari apa yang diceritakan Ino, ada sedikit konfrontasi antara Sakura dan Sasori. Sasori mengatakan beberapa hal — aku tidak tahu apa — dan Sakura memukul hidung Sasori. Tapi, dia juga melukai tangannya saat memukul Sasori."_

Aku mengerang. Aku ingin membunuh Sasori. Aku ingin kembali dan menabraknya dengan mobilku. Aku ingin setiap inci tulangnya hancur di tanganku. Aku ingin—

_"Hanya itu yang kutahu,"_ lanjut Sai. _"Aku rasa Sasori mendapat pelajaran untuk jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura. Tapi, setahuku, Sakura baik-baik saja, kecuali tangannya."_

"Apa Ino bersamanya?"

_"Ya."_

"Beri aku nomor ponselnya."

_"Apa? Tidak. Kenapa?"_

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura."

_"Sasuke, kalau Sakura ingin bicara denganmu, dia akan menjawab teleponnya. Aku tidak mau kau juga menganiaya Ino."_

"Aku tidak menganiaya siapa pun," sanggahku, meskipun ini mungkin sebuah kebohongan. Apa mengirim sejuta tangkai bunga termasuk kedalam penganiayaan?

_"Ya, kau melakukannya. Kau tahu, aku ingin melihat kalian berdua berakhir bersama, tapi aku ingin kau bertingkah wajar—"_

"Persetan dengan wajar, Sai! Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura."

Mungkin ledakanku ini sedikit tidak beralasan, tapi menurutku aku juga tidak pantas mendapat perlakukan seperti ini dari Sai. Butuh pengendalian diri ekstra agar dapat menahan diri dan tidak membanting ponselku ke kaca depan.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu di rumah sakit mana Sakura. Rumah sakit pertama yang kukunjungi mengklaim mereka tidak tahu-menahu tentang Haruno Sakura, dan mereka menolak untuk menghubungi rumah sakit lain di kota untuk mengecek keberadaannya. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan mereka mau melakukan itu, tapi itu pantas dicoba.

Aku menelepon terlebih dahulu, tapi rumah sakit kedua tidak mau memberikan informasi lewat telepon. Ternyata, Sakura juga tidak ada di sana.

Di rumah sakit ketiga, aku memeroleh keuntungan. Tapi, aku juga dihadapkan dengan pertarungan nasib buruk lainnya.

"Haruno Sakura sudah keluar lebih dari dua jam yang lalu," ucap sekretaris memberitahuku, dan aku menggigit bibir agar tidak mengumpat keras di tengah-tengah lobi.

Untungnya, nomor ponsel Ino terdaftar, jadi aku meminta alamatnya dari bagian informasi dan bergerak menuju apartemennya. Aku memasuki lobi utama dan memanfaatkan pesonaku untuk mencari tahu nomor apartemen Ino dari seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat yang duduk di belakang meja.

Tapi saat aku mengetuk pintu, Ino hanya membuka sedikit pintunya. Ada rantai yang menjaga pintu agar tetap aman, dan sedikit ruang kecil baginya untuk mengintipku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tuntutnya. Suaranya tidak terdengar jahat, tapi tegas.

"Apa Sakura di sini?" tanyaku. Aku pikir pertanyaanku menegaskan alasan di balik kunjungan ini.

Dia menyipitkan matanya melihatku. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku ingin menemuinya," ucapku. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Ino langsung. "Sebenarnya, dia sudah tidur. Tapi, aku akan bilang padanya kau mampir ke sini."

Aku rasa dia berbohong. Dia mencoba untuk menutup pintu, tapi aku dengan cepat menahannya dengan tangan. Matanya melebar, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Sasuke ..." ucapnya memperingatkan. Aku sedikit takut dia akan menelepon polisi. Aku mulai putus asa.

"Aku mohon, Ino. Beri aku waktu lima menit," aku mulai memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke."

"Aku mohon—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Dia menutup pintu dan jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak. etakutan dan kegembiraan sedang berperang di pikiranku: dia benar-benar mengunciku di luar atau dia membuka rantai pintu dan membiarkanku masuk.

Saat pintu akhirnya terbuka lebar, aku menghela napas lega, tapi dia langsung mengkonfrontasiku. Dia keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan di belakangnya.

"Dengar, Sasuke," dia mulai bicara. "Kau sangat egois. Kau tahu itu?"

Aku tidak kaget. Aku tahu dia akan bicara seperti ini pada akhirnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," aku setuju, dan matanya melebar kaget.

"Oh, kau tahu rupanya?" tanyanya marah.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Dan kau seharusnya jijik dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku jijik dengan diriku sendiri."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau aku jadi Sakura, aku akan mencincang penismu saat kau tidur."

"Aku, eh—"

"Penismu pantas untuk dipotong. Kau tidak boleh dibiarkan merusak gadis malang lainnya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Dan ini," dia memotong ucapanku dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menekankan kehadiranku, "tidak akan membantunya membuat keputusan apa-apa. Kau harus meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Aku akan meninggalkannya sendirian, Ino!" aku bersikeras, dan setelah melihat alisnya terangkat skeptis, aku dengan cepat menambahkan, "Setelah kami bicara."

"Dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia seandainya mau memberiku kesempatan—"

"Kau tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan."

Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi. Aku menarik-narik rambut dengan jengkel.

"Ino, aku mohon. Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan kekacauan sebelumnya? Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu benar-benar menyesal?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan lengan, wajahnya menyeringai, seolah-olah mengucapkan _aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan._

"Apa kau tidak pernah ... entahlah ... mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat pada seseorang tanpa alasan? Membicarakan seseorang di belakangnya? Berbohong pada seseorang?" Seringainya langsung membeku, dan aku melanjutkan ucapan. "Aku melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku sangat menyesal, Ino. Aku tidak pernah membenci diriku lebih dari malam ini. Tapi, kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Matanya kembali mengeras, aku buru-buru melanjutkan.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar-benar tercela. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi, kalau aku tidak pergi ke bar malam itu — kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasori — aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sakura. Sekacau apapun kejadian itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyesali apa pun yang membawaku pada Sakura. Aku tidak bisa."

Ino menatapku, alisnya berkerut.

"Kalau ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku menyesal, Ino, itu adalah karena aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura dari awal. Aku egois dan bodoh. Setiap kali perasaanku padanya semakin kuat, aku akan mencoba menyangkalnya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau perasaan itu tidak nyata. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura, dan akhirnya aku berhenti berusaha memenangkan taruhan itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau kalah dalam taruhan." Aku mengerang frustrasi dan menarik rambutku lagi. "Aku tahu ini kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Tapi, kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk adikmu, kan, Ino?"

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya melebar dan penuh simpati.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?" bisiknya, dan hatiku melonjak karena sepertinya aku bisa melalui Ino — dia mungkin akan membiarkanku menemui Sakura.

"Aku lebih suka kalau Sakura mendengar keseluruhan cerita langsung dariku," ucapku pelan, memohon pengertiannya. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Ino, tapi — _ya_, aku tidak percaya pada Ino. Aku bisa menebak, kisahku akan berada di halaman depan koran besok pagi.

"Baiklah." Dia berdeham dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Dia menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

"Ino, aku mohon. Aku mohon padamu. Aku akan memohon dan berlutut padamu kalau itu yang kau mau."

Aku tidak percaya betapa menyedihkannya sikapku.

Tapi, ini berhasil. Ino terlihat ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya dia mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Lima menit," ucapnya pelan. Aku tidak percaya dengan keberuntunganku — aku hampir memeluk Ino dan melesat menemui Sakura sebelum Sai muncul melakukan hal gila lainnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino," ucapku, dan aku terburu-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Sakura di ruang tengah atau dapur, jadi aku segera berlari ke kamar tidur. Pintu kamar pertama terbuka dan kosong; pintu kamar kedua tertutup rapat dan aku tahu, tanpa perlu konfirmasi, Sakura ada di dalam.

Napasku sesak dan jantungku berdetak panik. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa tidak siap untuk melakukan ini. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat Sakura mau mendengarkan ucapanku? Bagaimana kalau dia berteriak padaku dan menyuruhku pergi? Aku seharusnya berlatih pidato ...

Tapi, waktu lima menit sudah mulai berkurang. Apa benar aku hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya, atau itu hanya gertakan Ino? Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko; aku membuka pintu kamar tidur dan mengintip ke dalam tanpa berpikir lagi.

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi tidurnya terlihat tidak damai. Dia bergerak dan berbalik di bawah selimut. Dia masih berpakaian lengkap, gips berwarna merah marun di tangan Sakura terlihat sangat mencolok di antara material pucat di sekelilingnya.

Hatiku mencelos saat melihatnya, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, kakiku mendorongku maju. Saat aku mendekat, aku melihat pipinya dihiasi bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi wajah. Dia merintih, tapi dia sedang tidur.

Aku berjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya, takut kalau jarakku terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku takut dia akan bangun saat aku terlalu dekat dan memarahiku.

"Sakura?" bisikku. Kepalanya bergerak, tapi itu karena kegelisahan yang dia rasakan, bukan karena kesadarannya.

"Sakura," aku mencoba lagi.

Aku menaikkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahunya, gerakanku lambat, sambil terus bertanya-tanya apa ini ide yang bagus.

"Jangan," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar tenang. Aku membeku, tanganku masih berada di udara, dan menunggunya untuk menyerangku.

"Jangan," ucapnya lagi. Aku langsung menarik tangan.

"Sakura ..."

"Hentikan!" lanjutnya, dia gelisah, tapi saat melihat wajahnya, aku tahu dia masih tidur. Aku merasa lega sekaligus jengkel pada diriku sendiri.

"Sakura, bangunlah," ucapku, dengan lembut menggoyang bahunya. "Aku rasa kau mimpi buruk."

"Sasuke," bisiknya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menarik bajuku dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Dia menggenggam bajuku, dan materialnya merenggang saat aku menolak tarikan.

"Sakura ..." aku membujuknya dengan lembut. Aku mencoba membuka cengkeraman jemarinya dengan lembut, tapi ini hanya membuat pegangannya semakin ketat. Dia memanggil namaku lagi, menarikku untuk mendekatinya, dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah duduk di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidur, tidak bisa menolak saat dia membenamkan wajahnya di sisiku dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

Aku seharusnya tidak menikmati sentuhan Sakura dengan cara seperti ini, terutama saat dia tidur. Aku begitu egois, sampai-sampai ini membuatku sakit.

Aku takut untuk menyentuhnya, jadi aku menjaga jarak tanganku. Aku tidak punya hak untuk berbaring di sebelahnya dan berpura-pura dia milikku, seolah-olah aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin beranjak. Jadi, aku duduk diam di sana dan mulai mengoceh.

Aku mengatakan padanya betapa menyesalnya aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan. Aku mengatakan padanya betapa bersyukurnya aku, karena memilikinya dalam hidupku untuk waktu dua minggu yang singkat ini — bagaimana dia membantuku dan membuatku sadar atas apa yang kulakukan — tapi, aku tidak bisa menyesali apa pun yang membawaku untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku menyesali caraku menangani situasi, dan aku menyesal kami tidak membicarakan ini dari awal. Dan aku tidak pantas mendapat maaf darinya, tapi aku juga masih berharap dia mau memaafkanku, menurutku dia berhak mendapatkan penjelasanku yang sebenarnya agar dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa dibayang-bayangi rasa penasaran.

Aku mengatakan semua hal ini padanya, meskipun dia tidak bisa mendengarku — meskipun itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri, kata-kata langsung tercurah dari mulutku.

Dia bergerak di sampingku, dan sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya, jadi aku berhenti bicara. Suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih keras.

"Sasuke?"

Nada suaranya lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, tapi aku rasa dia masih tidur.

"Hmm?" jawabku, sebagian besar untuk menenangkan alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia kembali bergeser, dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat mata emeralnya, redup dalam cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu jalan di luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Mimpiku bergonta-ganti dengan cepat.

Pertama, aku bermimpi tentang Sasori. Dia masih bersamaku, menuntut jawaban dan melayangkan berbagai tuduhan. Dia datang ke apartemen Ino untuk mencariku dan hidungnya masih berdarah, darah menetes di karpet, dan Ino berteriak dan mengancam akan menelepon polisi saat Sasori memojokkanku di dinding. Dia menuntut jawabanku kenapa aku mau tidur dengan Sasuke dan bukan dengannya. Apa dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku saat kami berkencan? Apa dia tidak mentraktirku makan malam berkali-kali?

Kemudian Sasuke datang dan menghadang Sasori, namun pertemuan mereka berlangsung singkat. Sasori menghilang ke dalam gumpalan asap.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di sampingku dan dia meminta maaf lagi dan lagi sambil memberikan penjelasan, namun tidak satu pun dari penjelasannya masuk akal. Dia terus bicara tentang Ursula.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sai untuk jangan mengambilnya darimu," ujarnya marah. "Dia malaikat pelindungmu. Dia akan melindungimu dari Sasori."

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin itu bisa menjadi, alisku berkerut kebingungan.

"Tapi tidak, Sai tetap membawanya pergi," lanjut Sasuke. "Padahal semua ini bisa dicegah."

Aku bingung, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku seharusnya menghentikan Sai."

Kehadirannya terasa begitu nyata; aku bisa merasakan material pakaiannya di jemariku, wanginya di indera penciumanku, dan suaranya di telingaku. Semua inderaku terasa hidup karena kehadirannya, dan ini mimpi paling realistis yang pernah kualami.

Aku mulai sadar dan aku ingin melawan hasrat untuk bangun. Aku masih ingin berada di dekat Sasuke, sampai-sampai aku memimpikannya.

Tapi, saat mataku terbuka. Ruangan ini begitu gelap — aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sini sampai mataku melakukan penyesuaian — tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya; aku masih bisa mencium aroma dan wangi _aftershave_-nya. Dan sepertinya aku berhalusinasi.

"Sasuke?" bisikku. Aku merasakan gerakan seseorang di sampingku dan jantungku langsung berhenti sesaat.

"Hmm?" jawabnya, dan aku bergeser untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia memutar wajahnya agar bisa menatapku, matanya melebar dramatis saat bertemu dengan mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanyaku. Suaraku terdengar kosong, tidak mewakili emosi yang kurasakan.

_Apa aku masih bermimpi?_

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke membeku di sebelahku — aku bisa mendengar napasnya berhenti — dan akhirnya aku sadar, ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana dia bisa melewati Ino? Apa Ino masih hidup?

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa sedang diintip orang mesum. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir tidak masalah untuk meringkuk bersamaku saat aku tidur? Apa dia tidak bisa menilai situasi?

Perlahan-lahan dia bergerak menjauh dariku, mungkin malu pada dirinya sendiri, dan aku merasa putus asa saat kehilangan kontak fisik dengannya. _Memalukan._ Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku tidak ingin dia menyadari ini. Aku bergeser, menjauh darinya. Aku masih grogi karena obat penghilang rasa sakit dan denyut yang menyakitkan di pergelangan tangan; aku hanya bisa mencerna perasaan kaget dan kebingungan saat melihatnya di sini bersamaku lagi.

Apa aku seharusnya marah karena dia ada di sini? Atau mengamuk? Aku berusaha keras untuk menjauh darinya. Sekarang, semua ini tidak lagi masuk akal.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun," jawabku. Suaraku masih serak karena tertidur dan aku cepat-cepat berdeham.

"Um ... kau dengar semua yang kukatakan tadi?" tanyanya perlahan. Dia terdengar gugup dan tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri dan aku mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya apa dia benar-benar menceritakan tentang kucing.

"Maksudmu tentang Ursula?"

"Apa?" Sekarang dia yang bingung. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang Ursula."

"Oh." Aku rasa alam bawah sadarku mencampur-adukan semuanya. Aku benar-benar merindukan monster itu.

"Boleh kita bicara, Sakura?" tanyanya putus asa. "Aku ingin kau tahu _semuanya_. Dan setelah kita selesai bicara, aku akan pergi. Aku janji."

Oh Tuhan, dia pemaksa sekali. Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sini. Apa aku akan melewatkan semua kejadian di hidupku kalau aku menolak untuk bicara dengannya? Apa masih ada rentetan bunga dan catatan kecil serta kunjungan tak terduga lagi?

Aku ingin lebih banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Sepertinya jalan pikiranku masih belum waras. Perasaanku padanya begitu kuat. Bisakah aku berpikir secara obyektif dan membuat keputusan dengan bijaksana tentang _kami_ saat rasa putus asa ini masih ada di dalam diriku — yang mengemis-ngemis untuk mendengar penjelasannya dan membiarkannya tinggal bersamaku, untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik di antara kami, apa pun yang terjadi?

"Aku bicara dengan Sasori," ucapnya, menyela pikiranku. Tubuhku membeku hanya dengan mendengar namanya. "Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya, Sakura?"

Aku ragu, bertanya-tanya apa aku seharusnya berbohong, tapi kebohongan adalah hal yang selalu terjadi di hubungan kami. Hanya ada kebohongan dan penolakan.

"Ya," jawabku pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Sakura? Dia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu padamu ..."

Dia menatap gips merah marunku yang jelek dan tatapannya seolah-olah menjadi penyebab tanganku semakin berdenyut menyakitkan. Aku ingin minum obat penghilang rasa sakit lagi, tapi aku tidak berani meminumnya sekarang. Tidak, kalau kami akan bicara.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

"Aku bilang padanya kau memenangkan taruhan," jawabku akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," ucapku jujur. "Aku sedang lengah dan aku ... aku membencinya." Aku ingin bilang aku juga benci Sasuke, aku benci mereka berdua karena membuat taruhan seperti itu, tapi bibirku tidak mampu membentuk kata-kata itu. "Aku tidak ingin dia memenangkan apa pun, sesepele apapun taruhan kalian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, aku hanya ... melakukannya tanpa sadar."

Dia mendesah keras dan mengusap matanya. Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas dalam cahaya redup ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," ucapnya sedih. "Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Maukah kau membiarkanku menjelaskannya?"

Aku memberinya senyuman kecil yang suram. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku juga melakukan hal yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau berlarut-larut lagi. Kita sebaiknya melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi dan melanjutkan hidup," ucapku berbohong.

Matanya melebar. "Aku tidak ingin melupakannya begitu saja," ucapnya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku ingin mencoba dan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku, suaraku terdengar keji dan mungkin terlalu keras. "Kau menang, Sasuke. Ini sudah berakhir. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Bukan ini yang kuinginkan, Sakura," ucapnya, kemudian dia mengerang. "Aku tidak ingin kalah, kuakui itu. Tapi, kalau kau membiarkanku menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin kau akan mengerti alasannya."

"Kenapa kau berusaha keras, Sasuke? Aku memborgolmu ke tempat tidur dan meninggalkanmu di sana," ucapku jengkel.

"Aku pantas mendapatkan itu," jawabnya cepat.

"Tidak seorang pun pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu," ucapku keberatan. Itu hal bodoh. Dan sikapku sungguh kekanak-kanakan!

"Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti kalau kau mau," ucapnya. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, lima menit saja."

Aku menghela napas, memutar kepalaku untuk melihat jam alarm di meja. Sekarang pukul 20.26.

"Baiklah. Lima menit."

Dia tersenyum, lega. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih ba—"

"Kau membuang-buang waktumu," selaku, tidak nyaman dengan ucapan terima kasihnya. Aku tidak layak mendapatkannya. Aku seharusnya memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk menjelaskan padaku di hari-hari sebelumnya, terutama setelah aksi gilaku dengan borgol.

"Baiklah." Dia mengangguk dan berdeham. "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," dia mulai gugup. Aku mengangkat alis, diam-diam menunggu penjelasannya. "Oke, Sasori dan aku dulu berteman saat SMP. Dia seorang pria baik-baik sampai kami masuk SMA. Kemudian dia berubah menjadi ... seorang bajingan, aku rasa kau bisa bilang begitu tentangnya." Mata Sasuke menatapku gugup, membaca reaksiku, tapi aku tetap diam.

"Dia punya perasaan pada adikku, Rin. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padaku tentang itu, tapi kemudian, suatu hari Rin mengadakan pesta kolam renang di rumah bersama teman-teman kecilnya. Dia memakai pakaian renang dan aku menangkap Sasori sedang menatapnya.

"Ekspresinya menjijikkan, Sakura. Dan Rin baru berumur _empat belas tahun_. Dan kemudian, aku mengkonfrontasinya dan dia bersikap seperti tidak mengerti sedikit pun dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Tapi, saat aku bilang padanya untuk menjauh dari Rin, dia berubah defensif. Dia bilang padaku kalau Rin ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena itu keputusan Rin sendiri. Dia bilang Rin sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan seperti itu. Tapi, Rin baru berusia empat belas tahun."

Tangan Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi atau jijik, aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku.

"Kemudian suatu hari, aku memergoki Rin sedang merayu Sasori. Rin masih sangat muda, dan Sasori temanku — Rin seharusnya tahu lebih baik dari itu," ucap Sasuke lagi. "Jadi, aku bicara dengannya dan bilang padanya untuk jangan terlibat apa pun dengan Sasori. Aku bilang padanya bagaimana Sasori memperlakukan anak perempuan dan, tentu saja, saat seorang adik dilarang oleh kakaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi."

Sasuke menatapku, ekspresinya memohon, dan aku sedikit mual saat merasakan implikasi apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke berikutnya.

"Rin berkencan dengan Sasori di belakangku," lanjutnya. "Setiap kali aku mengkonfrontasi Rin tentang hal itu, dia akan semakin menjauh dariku. Aku meminta tolong pamanku untuk bicara dengannya, tapi Rin tetap membantahnya. Aku berulang kali mengancam Sasori. Tapi, aku tidak punya bukti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sasori berumur enam belas tahun saat itu, hampir tujuh belas tahun ..."

Dia mendesah berat.

"Lalu suatu hari, Rin pulang marah-marah dan menarik dirinya. Dia depresi berat dan tidak mau bicara denganku. Sampai hari ini, dia masih tidak mau menceritakan _semuany_a padaku. Aku harus mencari tahu dari kekasihnya, Kakashi," ujarnya getir. "Kakashi adalah pria pertama yang dipercayai Rin setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Tapi, kemudian Sasori tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan bicara pada Rin dan meninggalkan pesan yang berisi ancaman dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Rin akhirnya mendengarkan saran kami dan melayangkan perintah penahanan pada polisi, tapi kemudian suatu hari Rin pulang ke rumah dan menemukan Sasori di sana. Paman dan bibiku pergi menghadiri konferensi medis di luar kota dan aku tidak lagi tinggal di sana. Untungnya, Rin berhasil kabur sebelum Sasori sempat melakukan apa-apa, tapi Rin menelepon Kakashi dengan histeris dan bilang kalau dia masih merasa tidak aman kalau hidup dekat dengan Sasori. Dia bilang perintah penahanan hanyalah selembar kertas dan Sasori masih bisa menganggunya."

Dia berhenti sejenak, matanya mencari-cari mataku. "Dan dia benar tentang perintah penahanan itu," tegasnya.

Aku membeku, hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Itu sebabnya Rin pindah ke Tokyo," lanjutnya. "Dia melakukan itu untuk menjauh dari Sasori. Dia menempatkan jarak hampir seribu mil di antara mereka — di antara _kami_. Dan Kakashi, Tuhan memberkatinya, dia rela mengemas hidupnya dan pindah bersama Rin."

Butuh waktu untuk memproses semua kisah ini.

Tapi, ada sesuatu ... yang tidak masuk akal. Dan pada suatu malam, saat aku mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dan aku pula yang menghentikannya, Sasuke frustrasi dan marah, tapi kemudian dia meminta maaf dan beralasan itu adalah hari buruk baginya.

Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?

"Aku ikut prihatin, Sasuke," bisikku. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini ada hubungannya dengan taruhan itu, tapi ini situasi yang mengerikan.

Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Saat mereka pertama kali berkencan, Sasori mengambil foto Rin ... tanpa busana." Dia menggertakkan giginya. "Sepertinya Rin tidak benar-benar berpikir apa dampaknya saat itu — mungkin dia pikir, Sasori tidak lagi punya foto-foto itu? Entahlah. Tapi kemudian, tepat sebelum Rin pindah, Sasori melemparkan foto-foto itu di wajahnya, mengancam untuk menyebarkannya.

"Saat Rin mengatakannya pada Kakashi, Kakashi benar-benar marah. Dan memang seharusnya begitu. Maksudku, Oh Tuhan, kalau aku mengetahuinya saat itu juga, aku akan ..." Dia berhenti bicara sejenak dan melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya. "Kakashi pergi ke tempat Sasori di tengah malam, saat Sasori keluar, dan menerobos masuk ke sana. Kakashi mencari-cari di mana _master file _foto-foto terkutuk itu berada, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Dia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Rin masih berusia empat belas tahun saat Sasori mengambil foto-foto itu," dia menegaskan kembali dengan marah.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tak berdaya.

"Ternyata salah seorang teman Sasori melihat Kakashi. Beberapa hari berlalu, mobil Kakashi dihentikan polisi. Polisi itu punya surat perintah untuk menggeledah mobilnya, dan di dalam kotak sarung tangannya, mereka menemukan sebuah kalung berlian antik bernilai jutaan yen."

Aku menahan napas.

"Kalung itu milik Sasori," Sasuke menegaskan. "Dia punya dokumen kepemilikannya. Dia melaporkan kalung itu hilang hari rumahnya saat rumahnya dimasuki perampok.

"Kakashi ditangkap. Rin meneleponku dengan histeris dan kami berhasil mengeluarkan Kakashi, karena itu adalah pelanggaran pertama Kakashi."

"Dia tidak benar-benar mencuri kalung itu, kan?" tanyaku terperanjat.

"Oh, Tuhan, tidak!" seru Sasuke, ngeri. "Itu jebakan, Sakura. Sasori menuntutnya. Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk mengganggu Kakashi. Dan Rin."

"Apa Kakashi terbukti bersalah?"

"Kami masih menunggu sidangnya," jawabnya. "Para pengacara masih berusaha untuk menundanya."

Aku mengangguk seolah-olah paham, tapi aku benar-benar tidak paham. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hukum bekerja, sekali pun ayahku seorang polisi.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan foto-foto itu?" tanyaku. "Apa mereka tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk melawan Sasori? Aku yakin kalau Rin bersaksi ..."

"Foto-foto itu sudah dilenyapkan," sela Sasuke. "Rin menyingkirkannya segera setelah dia mendapatkan foto-foto itu kembali. Dan lagi pula, dia juga tidak ingin berparade di depan orang banyak dengan foto-foto itu. Dia tidak ingin separuh kota memikirkan foto-foto itu saat mereka mendengar nama Uchiha. Dan bisakah kau menyalahkannya?

"Aku mabuk di klub malam itu, Sakura." Suaranya terdengar menyesal, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir ini bukanlah sebuah alasan. Tapi, kemudian aku ingat malam disaat aku mabuk, kemudian meneleponnya dan melakukan tindakan bodoh dan aku akhirnya sadar, aku tidak bisa menghakiminya.

"Oke," jawabku lemah.

"Itu bukan alasan, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Aku bertemu dengannya di kamar kecil dan dia terus-terusan menggangguku. Dia terus-terusan membicarakan tentang seorang gadis yang tidak mau tidur dengannya dan yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah segera keluar dari sana sebelum aku menghajarnya dan dipenjara.

"Tapi, kemudian dia bertaruh kalau aku juga tidak akan bisa menidurimu. Dan awalnya, aku tidak mengabaikan Sasori, Sakura. Aku bersumpah. Tapi, saat dia bertanya apa ada _sesuatu_ yang benar-benar kuinginkan darinya, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal; dia meninggalkan Kakashi dan adikku sendirian — untuk mencabut tuduhannya dan tidak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi. Aku benci saat Rin merasa tidak aman saat dia pulang ke rumah. Dia sudah melalui begitu banyak hal yang sulit, Sakura ... Dia tidak perlu lagi omong kosong seperti itu."

Dia marah sekarang, matanya menyipit dan mengeras. Aku bisa melihat tinjunya mengepal, bahkan dalam cahaya redup malam.

"Dan Kakashi juga tidak pantas mendapatkan ini. Dia pria yang baik. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Rin. Aku mabuk malam itu," ucapnya lagi, putus asa. "Sasori bilang gadis itu ada di luar sana. Aku pikir saat itu, ini bukanlah masalah besar, Sakura. Aku pikir gadis mana pun yang berhubungan dengan Sasori — gadis mana pun yang sering mengunjungi klub malam seperti itu — adalah gadis gampangan yang akan tidur dengan sembarangan orang."

Aku terkesiap mendengar tuduhannya. "Ya, dan ucapan itu persis yang kuharapkan keluar dari seseorang yang akan membuat taruhan seperti itu," ucapku marah. "Apa tidak pernah terlintas di benakmu, _adikmu _sendiri pernah berkencan dengan Sasori? Dan meskipun aku berkencan dengan Sasori, kami _tidak pernah berhubungan seks_?"

Tangannya kembali mencengkeram rambutnya. Hampir mencabut akar-akar rambutnya.

"Aku tahu," tukasnya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Aku benar-benar mabuk. Aku sangat putus asa mencari cara agar Sasori enyah selamanya dari kehidupanku."

Aku bingung mendengar kata-katanya, aku tetap diam. Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Tidak apa-apa mengacaukan hidupku saat dia mabuk?

"Aku tahu itu bukan alasan," ucapnya lagi dan aku lega dia setuju dengan pemikiranku. "Tapi, aku ingin setidaknya kau tahu _kenapa _aku melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu demi uang, Sakura. Atau kepemilikan materi lainnya. Kalau aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantu adikku, aku tidak akan melakukan taruhan terkutuk itu."

Aku menghela napas, mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menyeka helaian rambut dari wajah, tapi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat langsung menerjang lenganku. Aku meringis dan beranjak untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Apa kau mau pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Tidak, Sasuke," jawabku, kembali mendesah. "Tanganku benar-benar sakit. Aku butuh _Tylenol_."

"Aku akan mengambilkannya," ucapnya cepat, dan dia pergi sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya.

Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan dua butir _Percocet _dan segelas air, tapi aku menggeleng saat dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Aku tidak mau itu," ucapku. "Aku ingin tetap fokus."

"Kau perlu obat penghilang rasa sakit yang lebih kuat daripada _Tylenol_, Sakura." Dia mengernyit. "Lagi pula, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Aku mungkin sudah pergi saat obat ini baru mulai bekerja."

Dadaku terasa sesak saat membayangkannya meninggalku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih begitu menginginkan kehadirannya bersamaku. Sudah jelas kami tidak baik bagi satu sama lain, jadi kenapa naluriku terus memprotes?

Dengan enggan aku mengambil obat itu dari tangannya. "Baiklah," ucapku pelan. "Tapi, kau _harus_ pergi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu saat aku melayang."

Dia tersenyum, tetapi senyumannya hilang dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu," ucapku ringan, sedikit bercanda, tapi tidak ada humor dalam situasi ini.

"Bukan tentang itu — ya, baiklah, tentang itu juga — tapi, aku minta maaf untuk _semua _yang pernah kulakukan. Aku berbohong padamu dua minggu penuh. Seharusnya aku langsung menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi, aku takut, dengan ... _semuanya._

"Aku tahu situasi ini kacau, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kalah. Aku akan memberikan apa saja pada Sasori, agar dia mau meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Aku tidak ingin Rin takut pulang."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya Rin tahu?" tanyaku. "Dia masih akan tetap takut—"

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Rin," selanya. "Dia mungkin akan marah. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Dia mungkin akan meneleponmu, tapi kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau kau tidak mau."

"Apa dia akan percaya padamu?"

"Aku rasa begitu," ujarnya pelan. Dia terlihat tidak yakin. "Kami sudah melalui banyak hal bersama, Sakura. Tapi, hubungan kami sekarang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Menurutku dia akhirnya sadar kalau aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Dan aku tidak pernah berbohong padanya ..."

Dia terdiam dan menatapku malu, tapi dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

_Setidaknya dia selalu jujur pada Rin_, pikirku, tapi kemudian aku juga merasa malu. Aku tidak pernah jujur padanya.

"Apa yang akan didapatkan Sasori kalau dia menang?" tanyaku. Ada satu juta kemungkinan skenario melayang di benakku. Aku tidak pernah tahu pasti apa yang diinginkan Sasori.

Aku hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak menjanjikan Sasori hubungan khusus dengan Rin.

"Kepemilikan bersama perusahaan," gumamnya. "Sebenarnya ... dia ingin menjadi pemegang saham utama."

Kalau saja gelas berada di dekat bibirku, aku pasti akan langsung menelan gelas kaca dan mati. Aku benar-benar kaget.

"Pemegang saham utama!" seruku, terperanjat. "Kau setuju? Apa yang akan dipikirkan pamanmu? Bukankah itu juga perusahaannya?"

"Itu _perusahaanku_," ucapnya angkuh. "Sudah bertahun-tahun itu menjadi perusahaanku."

"Ini hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar," ucapku. Mungkin aku bersikap keras padanya, tapi dia layak mendapatkan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membantahnya." Dia terdengar sedikit tersinggung.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya, Sasuke? Kalau aku tidak mengatakan pada Sasori kita berhubungan seks, jadi dia punya hak untuk mengklaim perusahaanmu sekarang?"

"Dia masih harus membeli bagiannya ..."

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Sasuke."

"Aku mabuk, Sakura. Aku seorang pemabuk yang payah. Itu sebabnya aku jarang minum. Dan aku membuat kesalahan."

"Itu juga menjadi alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menolak semua tawarannya, kan? Sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat saat kau mabuk tidak akan membuahkan keuntungan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Coba katakan itu pada Sasori. Kalau aku menolaknya, dia hanya akan berusaha semakin keras mengganggu Rin hanya untuk membuatku marah."

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawa Rin ke dalam situasi ini," ucapku pelan, dan dia mengerang, menarik-narik rambutnya lagi. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak terlalu berharap kau akan langsung memahaminya. Tapi, kau berhak mengetahui semuanya."

Dia tampak begitu tulus. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak meragukan ketulusannya.

Tapi, sekarang apa? Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu keseluruhan ceritanya. Tidak ada apa pun di antara kami dalam dua minggu penuh ini, selain kebohongan dan tipuan.

Aku akan dengan senang hati melupakan semuanya dan mulai lagi dari awal. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyusuri rambutnya dengan tanganku, menghaluskan kerutan kecil di antara alisnya. Aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan malam bersamanya dan menyongsong hari yang akan datang.

Tapi, aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untukku — untuk _kami_. Dan yang lebih penting, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Dari apa yang dikatakan Sai padaku, Sasuke tidak pernah punya hubungan serius selama bertahun-tahun. Dan aku rasa itu tidak akan berubah sekarang.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang," ucapnya sambil mendesah. "Aku tahu kau sudah lelah."

Tapi, saat dia berdiri untuk pergi, tubuhku bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri dan aku tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dengan putus asa. Dia menatapku kaget, dan untuk sejenak kami hanya saling bertatapan penuh tanya, kami berdua mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku—" aku mencoba mengatakan _sesuatu_, tapi aku kehabisan kata. Aku melepaskan lengannya. "Maaf," gumamku.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. Apa kau ingin membicarakan hal lainnya?"

Dia menatapku, takut dan penuh harap.

"Tidak," ucapku. Naruniku protes, tapi ini tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirku berikutnya. "Aku harus memikirkan kembali tentang semua ini, Sasuke. Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku segalanya. Aku percaya kau bersikap jujur padaku sekarang—" Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi aku dengan cepat memotongnya lagi. "Dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku juga bersikap tidak jujur padamu. Aku bodoh. Aku seharusnya langsung bilang padamu kalau aku tahu tentang taruhan itu dari awal, tapi aku punya ide bodoh untuk bersenang-senang. Dan itu juga salah. Jadi, aku minta maaf."

Dia tersenyum sedih menatapku. Tapi, aku tahu dia menghargai apa yang baru saja kukatakan. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Aku kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Dan aku harap, lebih dari apa pun juga, aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama — mengatakan aku memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Tapi, banyak yang harus kupikirkan dari ucapannya. Aku tidak bisa langsung membuat keputusan saat ini. Aku masih menyukainya, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ketertarikanku ini padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," bisikku.

Dia membungkuk untuk mengecup keningku, sentuhannya terasa ringan di kulitku. Saat mataku terpejam, momen ini juga berakhir.

Beberapa saat kemudian — setelah dia berjalan keluar dari kamar — aku merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku. Aku belum pernah merasakan kekosongan sehebat ini sebelumnya. Karena saat ini, dia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menghubungiku. Catatan kecil, telepon darinya, pesan dan bunga akan berhenti.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya, dan membayangkan ini saja sudah mampu membuatku menangis terisak-isak.

Ino akhirnya masuk dan menawariku makan malam. Aku menolaknya.

Aku berbaring di sana sambil bersyukur pada Sasuke karena menyuruhku minum _Percocet_. Obat itu berhasil menghalau rasa sakit di tanganku, dan membuatnya mati rasa. Mungkin ini juga yang membuatku tertidur sebelum air mata mengering di pipiku.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**... dua minggu yang lalu ...**_

Aku sedikit tersandung saat berjalan menuju kamar kecil, semua toilet dan tempat buang air kecil terlihat buram dan aku mencoba untuk terus berjalan tanpa terjatuh. Suara hentakan musik, yang teredam di dinding, masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Aku bersandar di dinding seraya menenangkan diri, mencari cara agar tidak jatuh.

Baru saja aku akan membasuh tangan, pintu kamar kecil tiba-tiba terbuka. Secara refleks, aku melihat ke arah pintu, dan berkedip sambil menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dan kelihatannya, aku sedang berhalusinasi.

Tapi, Si Pendatang Baru malah tersenyum lebar saat melihatku.

"Wah, bukankah ini Uchiha Sasuke," koarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sobat?"

Lengan kemejanya tergulung sampai siku. Wajah dan kerah kemejanya berkilat karena keringat dan terpaan sinar lampu.

Dia berhenti di wastafel dan membasuh mukanya dengan air. Kami saling bertatapan di cermin; tiba-tiba saja aku punya keinginan untuk menghantamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasori," jawabku pendek, tidak mau berepot-repot menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Aku tidak peduli.

"Sudah jarang aku melihatmu di Konoha," lanjutnya. "Kehilangan pesona?"

Oh, Tuhan, dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku mengeringkan tangan dengan tisue, bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dan menghindarinya. Wajahku sudah memanas.

Dia masih saja terus bicara, seolah-olah kami berteman. "Aku rasa kau juga tidak akan beruntung di klub ini. Hanya ada Si Ratu Es di luar sana. Sebenarnya, dia mantanku. Tapi, dia tidak mau kuajak tidur setelah tiga bulan." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku memutar mata. Apa yang membuatnya heran? Malahan aku merasa kasihan pada gadis itu karena mau bersamanya selama tiga bulan.

"Mungkin kesalahan ada padamu, bukan pada gadisnya," jawabku tajam. Kata-kataku lebih berbisa daripada yang seharusnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu sebelumnya."

"Oh, kau akan menghadapi masalah yang sama dengan gadis ini, Sobat. Percayalah. Aku bahkan sudah bersabar lebih dari tiga bulan. Haruno Sakura." Dia menyebut nama gadis ini dengan penuh dendam.

"Terserahmu saja."

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh gadis ini sedikit pun, Sobat." Aku benci mendengarnya memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu, seolah-olah kami sudah berteman akrab selama bertahun-tahun.

_Dulu_ kami memang berteman, tapi bukan teman karib, dan itu terjadi di masa lalu. Sebelum aku tahu dia akan melakukan apa saja demi keuntungannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," gumamku sambil mencoba berjalan melewatinya. Dia beranjak untuk memblokir jalanku.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau mau," paksanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumau, Sasori," jawabku jengkel. Aku ragu dia mau memberikan apa yang kuinginkan — tidak untuk taruhan sesepele ini.

"Setuju," jawabnya langsung. Mataku langsung terbelalak, ruangan kembali berputar, dan aku bertanya-tanya, apa aku kembali berhalusinasi atau bermimpi.

Seseorang berdeham di belakang kami. Kami berdua melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat sepasang kaki di salah satu ruangan toilet yang tertutup pintu.

Aku menarik Sasori keluar dan menutup pintu kamar kecil. Suara musik di luar klub sedikit lebih keras, tapi di sini gelap dan menawarkan privasi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'setuju'?" tanyaku skeptis. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Sobat," jawabnya. "Aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan bisa meniduri gadis ini."

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dari keluargaku," lanjutku. "Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Aku ingin kau mencabut tuntutanmu dan jangan pernah lagi bicara denganku atau Kakashi atau dengan siapa pun dari keluargaku. Terutama Rin."

Napas memburu saat adrenalinku terpacu. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku di telinga. Ini sulit dipercaya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasori, suaranya terdengar licik. "Tapi, kalau aku menang, dan kau tidak bisa menidurinya, aku ingin setengah dari perusahaanmu."

Tidak mungkin.

"Kau bercanda?" jawabku marah. Mataku kembali berkunang-kunang dan aku langsung menyentuh dinding agar tidak jatuh.

"Ada apa, Uchiha? Kepercayaan dirimu sudah hilang?"

Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku, napas busuknya memenuhi udara di sekitarku.

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Sasori? Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Tidak ada rencana tersembunyi, Sobat. Aku cuma yakin kau tidak mungkin bisa berbuat lebih baik daripada aku."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa yakin kau akan menepati ucapanmu?"

Dia terlihat tersinggung. "Jangan meremehkanku, Sobat. Aku selalu memegang kata-kataku. Kau tahu itu."

Pada saat ini, saat di mana Rin dan Kakashi membanjiri pikiranku, aku tidak bisa lagi berfokus pada hal lain. Sasori lah yang menantangku untuk ini dan aku bisa mengontrolnya.

Aku bisa melakukan ini. Gadis-gadis selalu melemparkan dirinya padaku — apalagi setelah mereka kuberi senyuman terbaik dan gombalan murahan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. "Setuju."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Rumahku terasa dingin saat aku sampai. Di sini gelap dan terlalu sepi, aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi. Aku tidak menontonnya; aku hanya ingin mengisi kesunyian ini. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk dengan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi, aku tidak mau berlarut-larut. Itu hanya akan semakin mematikan semangatku yang sudah sekarat.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Rin. Aku menekan nomornya dan duduk tenang, membayangkan suaranya dan reaksinya saat mendengar ucapanku nanti. Dia pasti ingin tahu semuanya dari awal, dan sepertinya aku tidak mau lagi menyampaikan ceritaku untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini.

Aku naik ke kamar, dan duduk di tempat tidur. Rin masih belum mengangkat teleponnya, rasanya sudah berjam-jam. Aku menatap layar ponsel dan memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah kulakukan dan apa yang sudah terjadi dalam dua minggu ini.

Akhirnya, aku mematikan ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja, di samping tempat tidur. Aku merangkak ke bawah selimut, tapi aku tidak tidur.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Satu-satunya cara untuk menghalau Sasuke dari pikiranku adalah dengan bekerja lebih keras, lebih lama, dan lebih cepat. Aku bekerja lebih giat dari sebelumnya, bahkan aku jarang istirahat makan siang atau pun mengobrol. Atasanku terkesan. Sebagian dari rekan kerja khawatir denganku, dan sebagian yang lain curiga aku punya motif terselubung.

Tapi, aku tidak mengabaikan gosip mereka. Menghindar untuk memikirkan satu orang saja rasanya sudah benar-benar susah, apalagi kalau harus memikirkan perkataan orang lain tentangku. Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka.

Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Sasuke selama akhir pekan. Aku sedikit kecewa — sebagian kecil dari diriku berharap dapat menemukan catatan kecil atau apapun darinya. Aku ingin bukti nyata kalau dia benar-benar peduli.

Tapi, semua itu tidak terjadi sampai hari Senin siang.

Pada hari Senin, setelah kembali dari istirahat makan siang, aku menemukan sebuah boneka kucing raksasa duduk di mejaku. Boneka kucingnya gendut dan pendek, masing-masing kakinya melebar dan tidak dapat menyentuh meja.

Aku meraihnya. Warnanya hitam dan putih, tidak seperti Ursula, dan ada sebuah catatan kecil yang tersemat di salah satu kakinya yang bertuliskan,

_Hallo, Cantik._

_Aku tahu kau ingin ruang di antara kita, tapi saat aku melihat boneka ini, aku langsung teringat padamu._

_Hampir semua yang kulihat mengingatkanku padamu, dan aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi kucing gendut._

_Sai sudah bilang padaku darimana Ursula berasal. Dan terima kasih karena tidak membawanya ke rumahku._

_Tapi, tidak apa-apa mengaku kalau aku memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu?_

_Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau tidak membenciku selamanya._

_Sasuke._

Aku memeluk boneka kucing itu dan tersenyum. Kemudian aku meletakkannya di pangkuan sampai aku selesai bekerja. Harapanku untuk melupakan apapun tentang Uchiha Sasuke sudah menghilang ditelan bumi.

* * *

Aku tidak mau mendengarkan seruan dari akal sehatku, dan aku langsung mengirim sebuah pesan singkat ke Sasuke setelah sampai di rumah.

_ Terima kasih kucingnya. -Sakura_

Aku panik menunggu balasan darinya, dan balasannya datang dengan cepat.

_Terima kasih kembali. Aku harap kau menyukainya. -Sasuke_

Aku berdiri diam selama beberapa saat sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya membalas pesan Sasuke atau tidak. Aku bertanya-tanya apa membalas pesannya adalah ide yang bagus, padahal dia adalah orang yang seharusnya kuhindari.

Tapi, dia kembali mengirim pesan padaku sebelum aku selesai membuat keputusan.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? -Sasuke_

Perutku berpilin saat menerima pesannya. Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum membalasnya.

_Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? -Sakura_

Balasannya datang tidak secepat sebelumnya.

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. -Sasuke_

Aku menggigit buku jari, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak gembira. Apa artinya ini?

Oh, semua tentangnya membuatku bingung! Aku memeluk boneka kucing erat-erat seraya memikirkan baik-baik ucapannya.

Aku mengetik balasan tanpa memproses dengan sempurna bagaimana perasaanku, nuraniku berteriak agar jujur padanya.

_Aku juga merindukanmu. -Sakura_

Oh, Tuhan, kami berdua benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana caranya kami bisa sampai ke kekacauan ini?

_Aku bisa memikirkan sebuah solusi yang bagus untuk ini ... -Sasuke_

Berpikir untuk mengundang Sasuke ke apartemenku benar-benar membuatku senang. Tapi, apa aku — dan dia — sudah siap untuk ini? Apa kami sudah siap untuk mencoba dan membuat keadaan semakin berantakan?

Sekali pun aku sudah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi, dan benar-benar bisa memaafkannya, tapi apa emosi kami sudah siap menerima kenyataan bahwa kejadian yang lalu hanyalah sebuah kenangan dan pelajaran?

Aku kembali berpikir sejenak. Tanganku gemetaran, hatiku terasa sakit, dan kata-kata berikutnya yang kukirimkan pada Sasuke membuatku ingin menangis.

_Maaf, Sasuke. Aku masih butuh waktu. -Sakura_

Balasan berikutnya membuatku kaget.

_Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberi waktu yang kau butuhkan, Sakura. Kalau ada seseorang di dunia ini yang pantas untuk ditunggu, kaulah orangnya. -Sasuke_

* * *

Rin meneleponku di malam berikutnya. Aku yakin dia akan meneleponku dan diam-diam aku mengharapkan ini. Sepertinya, tanpa sadar aku menempel ke hal-hal yang akan mengingatkanku pada Sasuke, tidak peduli sesering apa aku mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin lagi memikirkannya.

Memikirkan Sasuke membuatku sakit, tapi juga membuatku bahagia.

Aku tersenyum saat menjawab telepon Rin.

"Hei, Rin."

_"Oh, Tuhan, Sakura,"_ ucapnya penuh semangat. _"Syukurlah kau menjawab."_

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan menjawab teleponmu?" tanyaku bingung.

_"Aku pikir kau membenciku!"_ suaranya terdengar sedih. _"Setelah apa yang dilakukan kakakku yang bodoh padamu. Aku bersumpah, kami sebenarnya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Orang tua kami membelinya di pasar loak seharga satu yen!"_

Aku tertawa, merasa nyaman untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku nyaris tidak mengenal Rin, tapi sudah terlalu lama rasanya aku belum mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuknya," ucapku.

_"Tentu saja aku harus meminta maaf, Sakura. Semua ini salahku."_

"Rin ..."

_"Dan kau mengencani Sasori! Aku tidak percaya itu. Aku merasa prihatin padamu!"_

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang terlalu mengerikan padaku," ucapku, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Ya, kecuali taruhan itu ..."

_"Tepat sekali! Taruhan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan orang lain sendiri."_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

_"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sedikit muntah saat mendengar ceritanya."_

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya, meskipun topik pembicaraan kami tentang taruhan.

_"Aku mau ... Aku mau ..."_ Dia menggeram. _"Oh, Tuhan, maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencelakakan orang lain sebelumnya,"_ ucap Rin tiba-tiba. _"Sekali pun mereka pantas untuk dikebiri."_ Dia terdiam sesaat dan menambahkan, _"Aku sedang bicara tentang Sasori, bukan Sasuke-_nii_."_

"Oh. Ya, aku tahu," ucapku cepat.

_"Meskipun aku benar-benar ingin menendang bokong Sasuke-_nii," tambahnya.

"Oke." Aku rasa Sasuke bisa membela dirinya. Atau mungkin aku yang sudah berubah menjadi wanita tidak berperasaan, karena aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan keselamatan Sasuke saat melawan Rin.

_"Jadi, kapan kau akan memaafkannya?"_ tanya Rin, dan aku khawatir dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Maksudmu?" gerutuku.

_"Kau akan memaafkannya, kan?"_ tanya Rin, cemas.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

_"Tentu saja, Sakura. Siapa lagi? Bukan Sasori!"_

"Ya. Tentu saja bukan Sasori," ucapku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

_"Apa kau masih marah padanya?"_ lanjutnya. _"Dia meminta maaf padamu, kan? Dia bilang begitu."_

"Ya, Rin. Dia meminta maaf padaku."

_"Apa kau akan memaafkannya? Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon, tolong maafkan dia," _dia memohon. Aku sedikit bingung dengan antusiasmenya.

"Apa itu penting?" tanyaku, nada suaraku sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Aku ingin memaafkannya. Lebih dari apapun juga. Tapi, ini tidak sesederhana itu.

_"Dia peduli padamu, Sakura. Sangat peduli."_

"Oh ya?" ucapku kasar. Aku tidak percaya aku tega bersikap keras pada gadis ini. Ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. "Aku minta maaf, Rin," aku buru-buru meminta maaf.

_"Tidak perlu,"_ ujarnya cepat. Dia sepertinya tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kataku. _"Kau punya hak untuk marah tentang ini. Aku seharusnya tidak mendesakmu."_

"Terima kasih."

Dia berhenti bicara beberapa saat.

_"Oh, tapi kau akan memaafkannya, kan?"_ lanjutnya, tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Aku mengerang keras.

"Rin!"

_"Dia orang baik, Sakura. Aku berani jamin. Setuju ikut taruhan itu bukan seperti dia yang biasanya. Maksudku, dia berbuat kesalahan. Tapi, siapa yang belum pernah melakukan kesalahan? Kami sangat lama membicarakanmu. Dia sangat peduli padamu, Sakura. Dan ini belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun."_

"Kenapa tidak pernah?" tanyaku, benar-benar penasaran, tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Rin.

_"Aku tidak tahu persis alasannya,"_ ucap Rin. Dia terdengar ragu. _"Sasuke-_nii_ tidak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang hal itu. Tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku rasa ... ini bukan hakku untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain."_

"Ya," jawabku. Rin benar; ini bukan haknya untuk menceritakan kisah Sasuke. Dan aku juga tidak boleh membuatnya merasa bersalah.

_"Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau dia tidak ada,"_ ucapnya pelan. Rasa sayang dan pemujaan untuk kakaknya jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Aku tahu dia bukan orang jahat, Rin," ucapku jujur. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan semuanya. Dengan perasaanku."

_"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak bermaksud mendesakmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tida__k ingin kau lakukan. Hanya saja ... aku melihat banyak perubahan dalam dirinya. Dan malam ini, saat aku bicara dengannya, aku bisa merasakan dia sangat peduli padamu."_

Ucapan ini akan terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau Sasuke langsung yang mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih, Rin. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir tentang semuanya. Tapi, aku tidak membenci saudaramu. Sekali pun aku ingin membencinya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Dia terdiam sejenak.

_"Terima kasih, Sakura,"_ ucapnya akhirnya.

* * *

Aku kembali menerima hadiah dari Sasuke. Sudah jelas dia tidak lagi peduli dengan memberiku ruang; sebaliknya, dia bertekad memastikan agar aku tahu dia selalu memikirkanku.

Dan hadiah yang dia berikan juga tidak normal. Akan mudah menjelaskan hadiah normal pada orang-orang yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku sambil bertanya-tanya.

Hadiah pertama yang datang tersembunyi di dalam sebuah amplop mewah, nama Haruno Sakura tertulis di bagian depan. Ada gambar hati di sudut amplop dan rekan kerjaku, Ayame, langsung mengasumsikan hadiah ini dari pacar romantisku yang meninggalkan beratus-ratus kuntum bunga indah di mobilku.

Dia berdiri di sampingku sambil mengucapkan ooh dan aah.

"Apa itu?" cicitnya. "Cepat buka!"

Aku merobek amplopnya dengan sedikit gugup, aku sebenarnya agak ragu ini kiriman Sasuke. Yang kuterima sejauh ini hanyalah sebuah boneka kucing gemuk, tapi siapa lagi yang akan mengirimku hadiah?

Rekan kerjaku lainnya, Tenten, juga sudah bergabung bersama kami. Aku membuka amplop untuk melihat isinya dan kami semua serentak terkesiap.

Kemudian kami menatapnya dengan bingung.

Hanya aku yang mengerti tentang maksud hadiah ini. Ayame menariknya dari tanganku dan mencoba menerawangnya di bawah cahaya lampu meja, seakan-akan mencoba untuk mengungkap sebuah pesan tersembunyi.

"Cara mengendarai skuter?" ucapnya. "Kenapa dia membelikanmu buku tentang cara mengendarai skuter? Apa kau tidak tahu cara mengendarai skuter?"

"Bukan itu intinya," sindir Tenten. "Aku yakin dia ingin mereka mempelajarinya bersama-sama. Bukankah ini romantis?"

Ayame mengangguk paham. "Ini _sangat _romantis," ucapnya. "Kenapa Shintaro tidak pernah melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya menuduh.

"Asal kau tahu saja," ucap Tenten. "Neji tidak pernah ingin melakukan apapun bersamaku. Yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah duduk bermain Xbox dan menonton ESPN. Aku bisa saja menari telanjang di depannya dan dia tidak akan peduli! Tidak, sampai jeda iklan." Mereka berdua meledak tertawa.

Mereka terus memuji romantisme kehidupan cintaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi. Aku menyimpan buku pemberian Sasuke ke dalam tas, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum simpul di bibirku.

Tapi, ini semua tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Setelah makan siang, saat aku kembali dari kantin, aku melihat sebuah kotak terletak di mejaku. Sebuah kotak putih tanpa pembungkus. Tidak ada kartu atau indikasi apa pun bagaimana ini bisa sampai di mejaku.

Aku membuka penutupnya dan menemukan potongan tiramisu terbesar di dunia.

Aku memakan semuanya dengan rakus, kemudian mencoba untuk fokus bekerja sampai waktunya pulang dengan tong sampah di dekatku, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak muntah.

Keesokan harinya, DVD lengkap serial _Lost_ terletak di pintu apartemenku bersamaan dengan CD _soundtrack_ _Grease_.

Aku tidak menelepon Sasuke untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas hadiah-hadiah ini. Jujur saja, aku sedikit kewalahan. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini sebelumnya dalam hidupku.

Tapi, setiap hadiahnya membuatku tersenyum. Dan aku diam-diam tidur bersama boneka kucing gendutku tiap malam, memeluknya erat dan berharap boneka ini adalah Sasuke gendut.

Pada hari ketiga datanglah hadiah yang paling berkesan. Aku pulang cepat hari ini, dan Ino datang ke tempatku agar aku bisa mengganti pakaian sebelum kami keluar untuk makan malam.

Aku sedang berada di kamar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

"Ino, maukah kau membuka pintunya?" tanyaku.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara orang mengobrol. Aku dengan cepat memasang baju, dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, aku langsung membeku saat melihat adegan yang ada di depanku.

Ada seorang pria tinggi berambut gelap, pekerja dari perusahaan properti, sedang mengangkat gulungan karpet di bahunya. Dia sedang bicara dengan Ino, membuat lelucon yang tidak kumengerti. Ino langsung menyadari kehadiranku.

"Jadi, apa aku meletakkannya di sini saja?" tanya pria itu, suaranya terdengar profesional. "Atau aku bisa membentangkannya kalau kau mau."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Um ... karpet."

"Aku tidak memesan karpet."

Dia menurunkan gulungan karpet dari bahunya sambil mengerutkan kening dan memeriksa _clipboard-_nya, membaca alamat dan namaku keras-keras.

"Mungkin ini hadiah," jelasnya. "Hadiah ulang tahun yang datang lebih awal."

"Ulang tahunnya masih berbulan-bulan lagi, tapi tidak apa-apa," sela Ino. "Kau bisa meninggalkannya di sini. Aku yakin kami bisa mengurusnya nanti."

"Baiklah. Silakan tanda tangan di sini," ucapnya. Aku langsung menandatangani dokumen dan kemudian dia berlalu.

Ino dan aku menatap karpet itu selama beberapa menit. Karpetnya masih digulung, dibungkus dengan lakban, dan bersandar miring di dindingku.

Ino memecah keheningan. "Siapa yang mengirim ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, meskipun aku punya firasat siapa pengirimnya.

Tapi, karpet? Kenapa?

"Entahlah," jawabku berbohong. Dia mendekati karpet dan mulai merobek bungkusannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membukanya," ucap Ino. "Setidaknya kita perlu melihat seperti apa karpet ini. Sial, aku tidak bisa merobeknya. Apa kau punya pisau atau gunting?"

Aku mengambil gunting dari dapur dan kami membukanya, lalu membentangkan karpet itu di lantai. Karpetnya berwarna merah dan biru gelap dengan sedikit corak bunga. Ini benar-benar bukan tipe barangku.

"Ini tidak cocok dengan furniturmu," ucap Ino gusar. "Apa ini semacam hadiah gila dari ibumu lagi? Atau mungkin ayahmu. Selera dekorasi ayahmu cukup mengerikan."

"Entahlah ..." ucapku melamun, jemariku menari di atas materialnya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa ... familiar dengan karpet ini. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?" lanjut Ino. "Kau tidak akan menggunakannya, kan? Pola karpet ini akan berbenturan dengan semua furniturmu."

Sangat familiar ...

Dan kemudian sesuatu menghantam pikiranku.

"Aku tahu karpet ini," ucapku cepat.

Mata Ino melebar. "Kau tahu? Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Ini karpet dari _The Big Lebowski_."

"_The big_ apa?"

"_The Big Lebowski_. Film."

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Oh, Tuhan, Ino! Sudah ribuan kali aku bilang padamu untuk menonton film itu!"

"Itu masih tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa pengirimnya."

Aku menatap karpet dan berdebat untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku, Sakura?" tanyanya, nada suaranya terdengar menuduh. Aku mendongak polos.

"Tidak ... ya, mungkin."

"Ayo katakan."

"Aku rasa karpet ini dari Sasuke," ucapku terburu-buru. Matanya sedikit melebar sebelum kembali terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa dia mengirimmu karpet? Jangan diambil hati, Sakura, tapi karpet ini tidak terlihat cantik. Seperti karpet berdebu milik nenekku."

"Ini tidak terlalu jelek," ucapku membela diri.

Karpetnya memang tidak terlihat menarik, tapi karpetnya punya ... karakter. Dan ini adalah duplikat dari film favoritku. Aku sedikit menyukainya. Dan kenyataan karpet ini berasal dari orang yang kurindukan membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"Kenapa dia mengirim karpet? Apa dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang bunga?"

"Um, apa kau belum melihat dapurku? Dapurku sudah terlihat seperti rumah kaca," ucapku, mengacu pada ratusan kuntum bunga yang Sasuke kirimkan padaku pekan lalu. Ino melirik ke arah dapurku dan ekspresinya melembut.

"Oke, baiklah, bagaimana dengan cokelat? Kartu? Boneka beruang? Berpindah dari bunga ke karpet itu sangat tidak biasa."

Aku menghela napas, kemudian menjelaskan semua hadiah yang sangat tidak biasa, yang sudah kuterima. Dia kagum pada Sasuke karena membelikanku buku pelajaran mengendarai skuter, dan memberi komentar buku itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang di masa yang akan datang kalau aku tiba-tiba berniat melakukan kebodohan lagi, dan Ino bahkan tersenyum saat aku menceritakan tentang DVD dan tiramisu.

"Tiramisu: jalan menuju hati setiap wanita," ucap Ino. "Tapi, kenapa karpet?" tanyanya, dan aku menjelaskan kalau kami menonton film _The Big Lebowski_ di hari aku bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Kenangan ini membawa senyum di wajahku.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bicara dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, tapi hanya lewat pesan, awal minggu ini," ucapku mengaku. "Aku berterima kasih padanya untuk hadiah pertama. Aku menghindar untuk bicara dengannya sejak saat itu."

Ino mengamatiku sejenak. "Apa kau tidak ingin bicara dengannya?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang ini, Ino."

"Apa ini benar-benar tentang perasaanmu? Atau ini tentang bagaimana _seharusnya_ perasaanmu?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau jadi aku?" tanyaku membela diri.

"Aku akan marah," jawabnya cepat. "Tapi, entahlah. Dia punya alasan yang masuk akal, dan ya, dia seharusnya menangani urusannya dengan cara yang lebih dewasa, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkannya karena berbuat kesalahan. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak memaksamu. Dan kau sama salahnya dengan Sasuke, karena kau tahu semuanya dan malah ikut bermain untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Tepat sekali. Yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling memanfaatkan," ucapku masam.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, kalian berdua belajar dari kesalahan dan berakhir dengan saling menyukai. Tidak baik menyimpan dendam, Sakura. Kalian berdua layak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dia bersedia memberikanmu kesempatan lagi, jadi mungkin kau sebaiknya mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk ... mulai lagi dari awal."

Aku menatap Ino, ketakutan dan keraguan tertulis di wajahku. Aku menyentuh karpet ini, merasakan materialnya di bawah jari-jariku, dan serat benangnya memberiku kenyamanan.

"Kau pikir aku sebaiknya memberi Sasuke kesempatan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ya, Sakura. Pergi keluar dan kencan beberapa kali dengannya. Kenali siapa dia _sebenarnya_ dan biarkan dia mengenal siapa dirimu yang _sebenarny_a. Dan kalau kau tidak suka dan tetap merasa aneh setelahnya ... entahlah ... Kau bisa benar-benar mencampakkannya nanti."

Dia tersenyum ramah, memberiku harapan dan jaminan. Aku merasa seolah-olah beban berat terangkat dari bahuku.

Aku memeluk Ino, membuatnya kaget. Aku tiba-tiba merasa begitu senang, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

Terkadang aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini.

* * *

Aku mendapatkan hadiah lagi besoknya. Hadiah ini dikirim ke kantorku dengan sebuah amplop mewah, tapi untungnya, Ayame dan Tenten tidak melihat.

Aku membukanya di bawah meja, dan aku harus menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tawa.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah polaroid bergambar kepala tempat tidur baru.

Aku memutuskan untuk menuruti nasihat Ino dan bicara dengan Sasuke. Lagi pula aku tidak menandatangani kontrak apapun. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku pergi kencan dengan Sasuke — aku bisa mengubah pikiran kapan saja kalau kencan kami hanya membuatku stres atau aku tidak percaya dengan motifnya.

Tapi, keputusanku tidak sepenuhnya dipengaruhi oleh Ino. Percakapanku dengan Sai lah yang sebenarnya meyakinkanku untuk membuat pilihan yang tepat.

Berkat mulut besar Ino, Sai meneleponku besoknya.

_"Jadi, aku dengar seseorang akan melakukan _make-up sex_ sebentar lagi,"_ ucapnya gembira. Aku terkesiap keras, tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri.

"Itu tidak benar! Apa Ino yang mengatakannya?" tuntutku.

_"Siapa yang bilang aku sedang membicarakanmu?"_

"Lalu siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

_"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Tentu saja aku sedang bicara tentangmu! Kau harus mengakuinya, kau terdengar sedikit bersalah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"_

"Sai!" aku cemberut. "Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku bersumpah, kau dan Ino bergosip lebih parah daripada sepasang wanita tua."

_"Hei, kami hanya menjaga teman-teman kami untuk berada di jalan yang benar,"_ ucapnya membela diri. _"Jadi, apa kau sudah bicara dengan Sasuke atau belum?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung padanya?" sindirku. "Tidak, tunggu dulu — jangan membicarakan apa pun dengannya tentang aku!"

_"Aku? Bicara dengan Sasuke tentangmu?"_ tanyanya polos.

"Sai, demi Tuhan ..."

_"Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku belum bicara dengan Sasuke tentangmu ... hari ini."_

Aku mendesah. Orang ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Sai?" tanyaku kasar. "Aku sedang sibuk."

Aku sebenarnya tidak sibuk. Aku sedang duduk bermalas-malasan, sambil menulis cerita bodoh di laptop dan melahap _Ben &amp; Jerry's._ Tapi, dia tidak perlu tahu ini.

_"Ya, sebenarnya ada. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau belum bicara dengannya."_

"Sasuke?"

_"Siapa lagi?"_

"Aku punya alasan," jawabku angkuh.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberi waktu tiga hari lagi pada diri sendiri sebelum menghubunginya. Tiga hari untuk berpikir dan meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau aku sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

Aku masih belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua hadiah yang dia kirimkan. Aku sadar sikapku ini menyebalkan, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, satu pesan yang tidak-berbahaya mungkin akan mengarahkanku pada beberapa pesan yang tidak-begitu-berbahaya lainnya, dan mungkin akan menyebabkanku untuk mengundangnya ke apartemenku atau setuju untuk bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Aku benar-benar lemah. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini, sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitiku di sini.

_"Aku mengerti,"_ ucapnya serius, aku bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang Sai pikirkan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau?"

_"Jadi, kau ada rencana untuk bicara dengannya?"_ tanya Sai, tidak mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya ... maksudku ... ya, aku rasa begitu. Apa kau pikir aku sebaiknya bicara dengan Sasuke? Kau kenal dia lebih baik daripada aku ..."

_"Sakura, aku punya ... setidaknya lima puluh kata untukmu," _ucapnya, membuatku tertawa. _"Tapi ya, aku pikir kau sebaiknya bicara dengannya. Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, meskipun omong kosong itu terjadi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya benar-benar peduli pada seorang gadis sebelum ini. Dia tidak akan mengirim semua hadiah gila itu padamu kalau dia tidak mencoba mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dia ingin kau bilang langsung padanya untuk enyah ke neraka atau menghubunginya baik-baik."_

"Apa semua hadiah itu idemu?" tanyaku penasaran, tiba-tiba merasa curiga.

_"Ppffttt. Kau bercanda? Karpet, Sakura? Yang benar saja."_

Aku tertawa. Aku diam-diam mencintai karpetku. Dan kucing gemukku. Dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku akan senang bisa mengendarai skuter di sepanjang dermaga tanpa berakhir sekarat.

"Aku suka dengan karpetku," ucapku pelan.

_"Tepat sekali. Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau harus menelepon Sasuke. Aku serius, Sakura. Dia sudah terobsesi karena ini."_

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia menyukaiku?" tanyaku serius. "Aku berbohong padanya."

_"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Dia berbohong padamu,"_ balasnya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," ucapku bercanda. Oke, mungkin aku agak serius.

_"Lakukan saja, Sakura. Itu saranku. Aku setuju dengan Ino. Kalian bisa saling memberi kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk mulai lagi dari awal dan lihat kemana arah membawa kalian."_

Aku ragu.

_"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku tidak akan mendorongmu untuk melakukan ini,"_ lanjut Sai. _"Tapi demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kalian berdua bermuram durja, meratapi satu sama lain, aku bisa gila. Aku serius. Dan aku mohon padamu, tolong keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini."_

Percakapan inilah yang memberiku keberanian untuk mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

Aku sangat gugup saat menekan tombol kirim. Aku terlalu takut untuk meneleponnya — aku merasa sangat canggung dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan dan bagaimana aku akan bereaksi. Aku tahu itu terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku merasa lebih aman kalau mengirim pesan saja.

_Terima kasih hadiahnya. Semuanya ... unik. -Sakura_

Aku berjalan mengelilingi apartemenku sambil menggenggam ponsel dengan gelisah, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa pesanku bisa disalahartikan atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Perasaanku campur-aduk saat dia membalas pesanku, aku bahkan sedikit melompat kaget.

_Sama-sama, Sakura. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum. -Sasuke_

Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahannya. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar merasa gugup sepertiku?

_Misimu berhasil. Terima kasih. -Sakura_

Aku berhenti di situ. Dia bisa memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapan kami atau mengakhirinya sampai di sini.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Aku harap dia memilih pilihan pertama — kenapa aku menyerahkan keputusan itu padanya? Mungkin dia mengirimkan semua hadiah itu hanya karena merasa bersalah.

Tapi, Sai dan Rin bilang dia menyukaiku dan mereka berdua adalah teman baik dan adiknya. Tentunya itu berarti sesuatu.

Rasanya aku menunggu balasannya selama seabad, meskipun pada kenyataannya hanya sekitar tiga puluh detik. Tapi, tiga puluh detik penantian ini penuh dengan penderitaan.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? -Sasuke_

Aku menghela napas lega. Denyut jantungku sudah melambat.

_Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana? -Sakura_

_Aku sudah lebih baik. Pekerjaan membuatku cukup sibuk. -Sasuke_

_Rin meneleponku beberapa hari yang lalu. -Sakura_

_Aku harap dia tidak mengganggumu. Apa yang dia katakan? -Sasuke_

_Semua yang sudah kau ceritakan padaku. Dia tidak pernah merepotkanku. -Sakura_

_Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani karena kekacauan ini. -Sasuke_

_Maksudmu kekacauan karena mendapat hadiah aneh setiap hari yang membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya? -Sakura_

_Aku akan berhenti kalau hadiahku mengganggumu. Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. -Sasuke_

Aku tidak ingin bilang padanya untuk berhenti, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengatakan padanya untuk jangan berhenti. Aku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

_Percakapanku dengan Rin berjalan dengan cukup baik. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu. Dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena punya kakak sepertimu. -Sakura_

_Terima kasih, Sakura. Itu sangat berarti untukku. -Sasuke_

_Itu kenyataan. -Sakura_

_Aku menyesal karena kau pergi ke pesta pernikahan sendirian. Aku benar-benar ingin membawamu pergi bersamaku. -Sasuke_

_Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak penting lagi. Aku tidak keberatan untuk datang sendiri. -Sakura_

_Kau seharusnya tidak datang sendirian. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang akan memujamu siang dan malam. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu dan memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa. -Sasuke_

_Kau manis sekali, Sasuke. Tapi, hidup tidak sesederhana itu. -Sakura_

_Kenapa tidak? -Sasuke_

_Karena tidak ada seseorang di luar sana yang mencintaiku seperti itu. -Sakura_

Aku menunggu beberapa menit, tapi jawabannya tidak kunjung datang. Ini sedikit mengecewakan.

Lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Perutku berpilin gembira saat aku buru-buru menjawab, tapi aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, ini mungkin hanya Ino atau pria yang bekerja di perusahaan properti yang membawa hadiah aneh.

Tapi, saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana, rambutnya berantakan seperti biasa dan matanya segelap yang kurindukan. Aku memegang erat kusen pintu karena takut tanpa sadar aku bisa saja meluncur memeluknya. Sudah terlalu lama sejak aku melihat wajah tampannya.

Dia memegang ponselnya dengan gelisah sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkanku, dan untuk sesaat yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling bertatapan.

"Ada seseorang yang seperti itu, Sakura," ucapnya, membuat hatiku membengkak dua kali lipat. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan cemas. "Boleh kita bicara?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Rasanya satu minggu ini aku hidup di neraka.

Aku cukup beruntung karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaan selama satu atau dua hari, tapi kesibukanku itu tidak mempan untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari gadis berambut merah muda. Aku terus-terusan memikirkannya. Bahkan di saat aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiran pada hal lain, pikiranku akan selalu melayang ke tempat yang sama — membayangkan wangi rambutnya, lembut kulit dan bibirnya, mata emeralnya yang seperti bercahaya saat dia senang. Aku bahkan tahu alis sebelah kirinya tidak terlalu simetris — ini hal yang tidak penting — tapi, fitur sekecil itu telah menghantuiku saat dia tidak ada di sisiku.

Aku benar-benar payah. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Rin, tapi pada percobaan pertama dia tidak menjawabnya. Saat dia menghubungiku kembali, dia sedang terburu-buru, jadi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua kesalahan yang telah terjadi dalam hidupku dalam seminggu terakhir ini.

_"Oh, Sasuke-_nii_! Senang mendengar kabar darimu!"_ ucapnya.

"Aku juga, Rin. Apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara?"

_"Oh, aku harap aku punya, tapi aku sudah terlambat lima belas menit untuk bertemu Kakashi dan teman-temanku lainnya. Boleh aku menghubungimu nanti saja setelah aku pulang?"_

Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin merusak malamnya.

"Tentu saja, Rin. Tapi, jangan lupa, oke?"

_"Jangan konyol, Sasuke_-nii. _Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa."_

Tapi, dia tidak meneleponku lagi.

Keesokan paginya, dia meninggalkan pesan di kotak _voicemail _saat aku sedang rapat. Dia sepertinya mabuk. Dia menghubungiku lewat ponsel Kakashi. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang "obeng sialan" dan "kamar kecil bodoh dengan pintu rusak" dan "langsung dari saku belakangku dan jatuh ke toilet", aku tidak mengerti ucapannya. Dia kemudian sedikit mengerang saat menceritakan dia harus mengambil ponsel basahnya dari dalam toilet, kemudian dia berjanji akan meneleponku lagi setelah membeli ponsel baru.

Aku merasa gelisah di kantor. Ini adalah hari yang membosankan dan santai; aku istirahat makan siang lebih awal dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantor daripada meminta asisten untuk membelikan makanan. Ada sebuah restoran kecil di pusat kota, aku kemudian mencari tempat parkir di sekitarnya dan berkeinginan untuk sedikit berjalan kaki agar bisa membersihkan kepala.

Saat melewati sebuah butik kecil, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Di jendela, di antara berbagai macam pakaian wanita berukuran besar, terdapat sebuah boneka kucing gendut berwarna hitam dan putih dengan lengan gemuk yang mencuat di sisi-sisinya. Boneka ini tidak identik dengan Ursula, tapi kemiripan mereka berdua masih ada.

Sai telah mengungkapkan asal-usul sebenarnya tentang kehadiran Ursula di malam aku meninggalkan tempat Ino. Cerita Sai sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membuatku kaget; keterlibatan Sai lah yang sebenarnya membuatku kaget.

"Kau sudah tahu itu?" desisku padanya. "Dan kau membantunya?"

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya. Ino dan aku saling berbagi. Jadi, kalau dia tahu, aku juga akan tahu."

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu memberi semangat pada Sakura untuk melakukan itu!" ucapku marah. "Kau seperti langsung menyerahkan amunisi padanya."

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ya, aku rasa begitu," ucapnya setuju, tanpa malu-malu.

Pada saat itu, emosiku sudah lelah dan aku tidak punya energi lagi untuk berdebat.

"Terserahmu saja, Sai." Aku menggeleng dan berbalik pergi, tapi dia dengan cepat menyambar bahuku.

"Kau selalu memperlakukan perempuan seperti mereka tidak ada harganya," ucap Sai serius. "Pertimbangkan ini sebagai pelajaran."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sai. Aku tidak pernah terang-terangan tidak menghormati perempuan."

Ya, kecuali Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan ini padanya.

"Oh? Jadi, perempuan yang di bar, yang sudah kau tiduri ... kau sebut apa itu?"

"Itu tidak sering terjadi dan itu ide mereka! Si rambut cokelat mengundangku ke tempatnya. Dia mencoba memberiku _hand-job_ di tengah-tengah klub. Mana ada perempuan yang tidur dengan pria asing yang baru dikenalnya setengah jam yang lalu berharap diberi bunga dan komitmen pernikahan. Mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan, Sai."

Itu benar. Aku sering tidur dengan Karin, tapi dengan wanita asing — wanita yang bahkan namanya saja tidak bisa kuingat — tidak terlalu sering terjadi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong dan bilang aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh saat mabuk. Itu akan terdengar konyol.

Sai mendengus. "Ya, tapi tetap saja."

Argumen berakhir, dan setelah malam itu, hubungan kami kembali seperti semula. Seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sekarang, aku berdiri menatap boneka kucing gemuk itu. Aku yakin Ursula lebih sering membuat Sakura sakit hati, daripada membuatku sakit hati. Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah mencoba membawanya ke tempatku, dan karena alasan ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk berpikir Sakura mungkin mulai sedikit menyesal karena tindakannya. Mungkin dia tahu kami berdua sudah kelewatan melakukan tindakan omong kosong itu.

Aku berjalan memasuki butik. Sebuah bel kecil berbunyi saat pintu butik terbuka. Aku satu-satunya tamu yang berada di butik dan seorang pramuniaga berjalan mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?" tanyanya. Dia mengamati pakaian kerjaku — jas, kemeja, celana panjang dan dasi — dan sepertinya dia berasumsi aku ke sini berbelanja untuk orang lain. Dan dia benar.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli kucing yang di jendela," ucapku, sambil menarik keluar dompet dari saku belakang celana. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Kucing?"

"Ya, boneka kucing itu."

"Itu barang _display_, Tuan," ucapnya sabar. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Itu tidak untuk dijual. Kami menjual pakaian dan aksesoris di sini. Mungkin aku bisa membantu memilih pakaian atau lainnya yang menarik untuk Anda?"

_Oh, Tuhan_. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat tentang hal ini kalau aku ingin membawanya ke kantor Sakura sebelum jam makan siang berakhir.

"Aku akan memberimu dua puluh ribu yen untuk boneka itu," ucapku cepat.

"Tuan—"

"Empat puluh ribu."

"Tapi, Tuan—"

"Seratus ribu yen," ucapku tidak sabar sambil mengeluarkan uang dan menyodorkannya pada pramuniaga. Matanya berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya mengambil uang dari tanganku.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Boneka itu milikmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Aku mengambil boneka kucing itu dan berjalan keluar. Boneka ini jelek, matanya yang seperti manik-manik menonjol keluar dari wajahnya, tapi aku tidak menyesali sedikit pun uang yang sudah kuhabiskan untuk membelinya. Aku membeli kartu dari toko Hallmark di seberang jalan dan langsung mengemudi menuju Konoha dengan barang baru bawaanku.

Sakura tidak ada di ruangannya saat aku sampai. Aku kecewa sekaligus lega, tapi ketidakhadirannya memberiku kesempatan untuk meninggalkan kucing ini, semoga saja sikapku sekarang masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai "menghargai jarak" yang dia minta dariku.

Sakura mengirimkan pesan padaku malam itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Setiap kata yang dia kirimkan membuat adrenalinku terpacu; aku menatap setiap pesannya sambil berharap dan berdoa agar pesan berikutnya berisi pernyataan ada di mana hubungan kami sekarang. Pikiranku tidak rasional, karena masih berharap dia akan memaafkanku — atau setidaknya mencoba memaafkanku — dan mungkin mengisyaratkan kalau dia ingin menemuiku lagi suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, harapanku tidak terkabul. Dia meminta lebih banyak waktu, lebih banyak ruang, dan aku mengerang dalam kesunyian rumahku.

Waktu adalah hal yang dia butuhkan, dan aku bersedia menunggu seribu tahun untuk menerima maaf darinya. Dan perasaan ini membuatku takut sekaligus puas. Tapi, yang pasti, aku tidak akan menyerah demi apa pun juga.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ini terasa begitu mengerikan dan menakjubkan, menghibur sekaligus menyiksa. Aku ingin berlutut meminta pengampunannya, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan aku juga ingin merasakan tubuh telanjangnya di bawah sentuhanku. Aku tahu ini tidak lagi masuk akal.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberi ruang pada Sakura. Mungkin dia benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Mungkin aku membuatnya semakin jauh dariku kalau aku terus-terusan mengganggunya.

Aku tidak meragukan kesimpulan ini sampai Rin meneleponku.

Aku baru saja sampai di rumah setelah pulang bekerja, dan menghindari telepon dari Karin dan perasaan bersalahku karena tiba-tiba mengakhiri "hubungan" kami tanpa memberinya penjelasan. Saat aku menjawab, Rin langsung mengoceh tentang ponsel barunya.

_"Kau harus melihatnya, Sasuke_-nii_. Layarnya dilengkapi dengan fitur _floating touch_ dan kau bisa menguncinya dengan sidik jarimu. Aku bisa lebih mudah mengelola _e-mail_ dan sosial mediaku. Dan layarnya juga lebih besar dari ponselku sebelumnya!"_

Kemudian suaranya terdengar putus-putus. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas, Rin," ucapku.

_"Ya, aku harus mengganti _provider-_ku_," ucap Rin, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit menghina. _"Layanan _provider_ ini sedikit jelek di tempatku. Tunggu, aku akan pergi berdiri di dekat jendela."_

"Aku mengerti sekarang," ucapku serius. Percakapan ringan ini membuatku lebih tenang untuk menghadapi percakapan berat yang akan kami lakukan. "Jadi, pada dasarnya kau bisa melakukan semua hal di ponselmu, kecuali menelepon orang?"

_"Aku bisa menelepon orang!"_ serunya gusar. _"Aku meneleponmu, bukan? Dan aku akan mengganti _provider_-ku dengan yang lebih baik."_

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu," ucapku menggodanya. Dia kembali mendengus dan aku bisa membayangkan Rin sedang memutar mata.

_"Jadi, ada apa?"_ tanyanya. Denyut jantungku langsung meningkat. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung menambahkan, _"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"_

Rasanya jantungku langsung jatuh. Aku benci harus memberitahunya kabar ini.

"Kami sudah putus," ucapku, akhirnya menjawab. Aku mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, takut dia akan meledak.

Tapi, dia tetap diam. Aku mulai khawatir, dan akhirnya dia bicara dengan sangat lambat, _"Oh ... Kenapa?"_

Nada suaranya terdengar tidak percaya dan menuduh. Dia sudah menyalahkanku.

"Ceritanya panjang," ucapku sambil menghela napas. "Tapi, itu ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku mau bicara tentang hal itu."

_"Ada hubungannya denganku?"_ tanyanya tidak habis pikir. _"Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah menyanjungnya dan mengagumi betapa menakjubkannya dia! Kau tidak boleh menyalahkanku karena ini! Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Aku tiba-tiba ngeri mendengar suaranya, belum lagi dia menyebut nama lengkapku.

Aku rasa hal terbaik yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menceritakan semuanya sekaligus. Aku mulai dari awal sampai akhir, termasuk setiap detail kecilnya. Aku tidak mengabaikannya saat dia mencoba menyelaku; aku tidak mengabaikan keheningannya saat aku mengungkapkan tentang Sakura yang sudah tahu tentang taruhan itu dari awal.

Aku tidak mengabaikan semua itu, karena kalau aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan mampu menyelesaikannya.

Setelah aku selesai, aku membiarkan keheningan yang membengkak di antara kami terjadi karena pengakuanku. Aku tahu dia belum menutup teleponnya, tapi aku mulai bingung.

Bisa kubayangkan Rin sedang bertanya-tanya dari mana harus bicara. Taruhan? Interaksiku dengan Sasori? Sakura tahu tentang taruhan? Rasanya sudah seabad berlalu sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan.

"Rin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_"Aku ..." _ucapnya ragu-ragu. _"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," _jawabnya akhirnya. _"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Sasuke_-nii_?"_

Aku mengerang. "Entahlah."

_"Maksudku, aku rasa aku mengerti_ kenapa _kau melakukannya,"_ lanjutnya. _"Maksudku, itu sungguh berarti bagiku karena kau sangat peduli padaku. Dan kau ingin membantu Kakashi. Tapi, kenapa kau mempertaruhkan perusahaanmu? Kau dan Paman Kagami membangun perusahaan itu dari nol. Aku tahu itu akan menghancur kalian berdua kalau melihat perusahaan jatuh ke tangan Si Brengsek Sasori. Itu juga akan menghancurkanku."_

Dia benar. Aku bahkan tidak menyuarakan pendapatku.

_"Dan Sakura? Dia benar-benar tidak pantas mendapat itu semua,"_ ucapnya sedih. _"Dia gadis yang baik. Dan aku ... aku punya firasat yang bagus tentang kalian berdua. Aku tahu kau selalu berpikir aku ini aneh, tapi firasatku selalu benar. Tapi ... entahlah ... aku tidak tahu lagi. Ini semua kacau!"_

Dia benar-benar marah. Walaupun aku tidak mengungkapkan ini, tapi emosi yang dia rasakan sama sepertiku.

Kalau saja Sakura dan aku bertemu dalam situasi yang berbeda, semuanya akan ... baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan berjalan normal, dan mungkin saja dia sedang berada di sini bersamaku malam ini daripada meminta waktu dan jarak di antara kami dan kemungkinan tidak ingin melihatku lagi.

Tapi, apa aku akan memberi kesempatan padanya untuk sedekat ini tanpa ada taruhan? Aku rasa aku akan mendorongnya menjauh. Dan apa kami akan bertemu? Aku tidak pernah mendekati wanita di bar; aku minum beberapa gelas dan para wanita biasanya mendekatiku untuk bicara basa-basi dan merayuku. Aku rasa Sakura tidak seperti mereka.

"Aku tahu itu," ucapku murung. "Aku minta maaf. Aku juga benar-benar menyukai Sakura."

_"Benarkah?"_ tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ya," jawabku, berharap dapat menuangkan setiap kejujuran dalam satu kata. "Aku sangat menyukainya, Rin. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya setelah semua itu terjadi. Dia seperti candu buatku. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Aku menumpahkan segalanya pada adikku — pada satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti aku dan tidak akan menghakimiku — dan aku merasa lebih baik.

_"Lalu kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku? Kau harus bicara dengan Sakura!"_

"Aku sudah mencobanya, Rin. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dariku. Dia butuh ruang."

Rin terengah-engah. Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak benar?

_"Apa kau memberinya ruang?"_ tanya Rin. Aku lega saat menyadari akhirnya aku bisa melakukan hal yang benar.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja," ucapku cepat-cepat meyakinkannya.

_"Tidak!"_ serunya, membuatku melompat kaget. _"Dia tidak ingin ruang! Oh, Tuhan, kalian para lelaki benar-benar bodoh."_

Aku khawatir mendengar ledakannya yang datang tiba-tiba ini. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

_"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuknya? Memberinya bunga? Kartu? Puisi? Ukiran patung es yang melambangkan cintamu?"_

Sekarang aku sangat kebingungan. "Aku mengirim bunga," ucapku, suaraku terdengar sedikit defensif. "Tapi, itu sebelum dia bicara padaku dan saat kami bicara, aku berjanji padanya aku akan meninggalkannya sendiri kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan — yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjelaskan alasanku padanya."

_"Kau belum mengirimkan apapun padanya sejak saat itu?"_ tanyanya kaget.

"Aku, eh ... Aku membawakannya boneka kucing dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya kemarin. Dia tidak ada di sana."

Saat aku mengucapkan ini keras-keras, aku langsung menyadari betapa usahaku benar-benar sedikit untuk dapat kembali berhubungan dengan Sakura, dan ini sebenarnya terdengar agak menyedihkan. Bahkan, mungkin saja dia tidak suka dengan boneka kucing itu — bonekanya jelek. Dan kemudian bayangan mengerikan melintasi pikiranku.

Oh Tuhan, aku harap aku tidak menyinggung perasaannya!

Sebelum aku sempat menyuarakan ketakutanku, Rin sudah bertanya, _"Boneka kucing? Kenapa harus kucing?"_

"Oh, um ... dia menjaga kucing temannya Sai. Boneka itu membuatku teringat padanya. Itu mungkin terdengar bodoh—"

Rin menyela penjelasanku yang bertele-tele.

_"Tidak, tidak. Aku suka itu. Kau benar, itu pilihan yang bagus. Kau harus mengirimkan lagi hadiah-hadiah kecil padanya."_

Aku masih tidak mengerti. "Apa kau yakin? Dia bilang dia butuh ruang ..."

_"Kalau kau memberikannya ruang, dia akan berpikir kau tidak lagi peduli padanya! Kau tidak ingin dia berpikir seperti itu, kan?"_

"Tidak …"

"_Baiklah, jadi sebaiknya kau dengarkan aku. Kau harus memilih hadiah yang bermakna. Para gadis menyukai itu. Jadi, ceritakan padaku sesuatu tentangnya_."

Sial. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun. Seolah-olah isi otakku menciut dan kabur entah kemana.

Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Dia suka film_ The Big Lebowski_."

_"Sempurna! Beri dia sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan film itu. Mungkin CD _soundtrack_-nya kalau lagunya bagus atau foto yang ditandatangani oleh pemain filmnya. Apa lagi?"_

"Umm ... dia dulu membuatkanku tiramisu."

_"Oh Tuhan, aku suka sekali tiramisu!"_ ucapnya gembira. _"Kau harus mengirimkan tiramisu ke tempat kerjanya saat istirahat makan siang! Dan jangan lupa untuk mengirimkannya juga padaku!"_

Aku tertawa, bebanku terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Sebelum bicara dengan Rin. Sekarang — sambil berdoa — aku harap rencana Rin akan berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Aku langsung mulai di keesokan harinya. Aku mulai dari hal-hal kecil, dengan memilih sesuatu yang sederhana. Aku meminta asisten untuk mengantarkan buku tentang cara mengendarai skuter ke kantor Sakura dan berharap agar dia bisa melihat humor dari hadiahku.

Untuk makan siang, aku menghubungi sebuah restoran terkenal di Konoha dan meminta mereka untuk mengirimkan tiramisu padanya.

Sakura tidak menghubungiku. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dia sudah menerima hadiah dariku atau belum, meskipun Mei bilang dia sendiri yang menempatkan hadiah itu di meja Sakura.

Keesokan harinya, aku mengantarkan semua DVD lengkap _Lost_ ke apartemennya, aku tidak ingat dia sudah punya _season _berapa, dan aku juga memberinya _soundtrack_ CD _Grease_. Aku menahan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya, aku ingin memberi Sakura pilihan untuk menghubungiku lebih dulu.

Itu pun kalau dia mau melakukannya.

Pada hari Rabu, aku menerima konfirmasi karpet replika_ The Big Lebowski_ sudah diantarkan ke apartemennya dan sudah ditandatangani. Ini sedikit menghiburku, karena dia memang benar menerima hadiahku, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku sedikit membuatku berkecil hati.

Pada hari Kamis, aku meninggalkan kantor lebih awal dengan sebuah hadiah dalam pikiranku. Aku mengambil foto Polaroid kepala ranjang baruku — mudah-mudahan ini bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Aku mengantarnya langsung ke kantor Sakura dan meminta sekretaris untuk meletakkan hadiahku di mejanya.

Aku kembali ke rumah, di Suna, setelah selesai. Aku kebingungan, karena aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk memberinya hadiah, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Aku perlu membersihkan pikiranku sebentar. Aku perlu menenangkan diri sejenak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah bekerja, aku ingin pergi ke Konoha, aku berdebat di dalam hati apa aku sebaiknya langsung saja muncul di apartemennya dan memintanya untuk mengakui semua usahaku. Ini kedengarannya putus asa dan kalau aku melakukannya, aku rasa aku akan mendorongnya semakin jauh, tapi Rin bersikeras para gadis menyukai caraku ini.

"Itu seperti memberi perhatian yang romantis," ucapnya padaku.

Aku masih memikirkan penalaran ini. Kunci mobil sudah berada di tanganku, aku sudah bersiap-siap. Tapi, memikirkan ini saja membuatku gugup. Aku masih belum yakin.

Mungkin aku harus berhenti berpikir.

Ponselku berbunyi saat aku berjalan keluar pintu dan aku berhenti di teras untuk memeriksa pesan.

_Terima kasih hadiahnya. Semuanya ... unik. -Sakura_

Perutku berpilin. Ini yang kunanti-nantikan, dan sekarang aku takut kalau hanya ini saja yang akan kudapatkan.

_Sama-sama, Sakura. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum. -Sasuke_

Aku merasa konyol setelah mengirim pesan itu. Aku akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sakura dan bukan inilah hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

_Misimu berhasil. Terima kasih. -Sakura_

Dan aku tersenyum, karena aku tahu aku akhirnya bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? -Sasuke_

Aku merasa berani; aku belum siap untuk mengakhiri percakapan kami. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melompat ke dalam mobil dan melaju keluar halaman. Aku menghela napas lega saat Sakura menjawab pesanku tanpa menyuruhku untuk enyah ke neraka.

Kami saling bertukar pesan. Aku membalas pesannya saat lampu merah dan bahkan mengetik dengan canggung saat masih mengemudi. Aku tahu ini berbahaya — dan ini bukan sesuatu yang biasanya kulakukan — tapi, aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya, baik itu secara langsung maupun lewat pesan.

Saat aku hampir mendekati apartemennya, percakapan kami menjadi lebih intim. Aku harap dia sedang di rumah.

_Aku menyesal karena kau pergi ke pesta pernikahan sendirian. Aku benar-benar ingin membawamu pergi bersamaku. -Sasuke_

_Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak penting. Aku tidak lagi keberatan untuk datang sendiri. -Sakura_

_Kau seharusnya tidak datang sendirian. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang akan memujamu siang dan malam. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu dan memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa. -Sasuke_

_Kau manis sekali, Sasuke. Tapi, hidup tidak sesederhana itu. -Sakura_

_Kenapa tidak? -Sasuke_

_Karena tidak ada seseorang di luar sana yang mencintaiku seperti itu. -Sakura_

Pernyataannya hampir membuatku tertawa. Tidak ada seseorang di luar sana yang berpikir dia istimewa? Tidak ada seseorang yang mencintainya? Aku sangat ingin menjadi orang itu, dan kekuatan perasaan ini begitu menakutkan, tapi aku bergerak maju, aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang telah membimbingku ke tempatnya. Padanya. Dia telah membangunkan suatu perasaan di dalam diriku yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, aku merasa terlahir kembali, aku merasa berbeda.

Mulai saat ini sampai ke depannya, tidak akan ada orang yang akan berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan Sakura daripada aku.

Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintunya. Telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat, napasku terasa dangkal. Aku tahu dia berada di apartemennya karena aku melihat mobilnya di luar, tapi aku mulai merasakan kepanikan di dalam dada.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap bisa menenangkan diri. Kemudian, sambil memantapkan hati, aku mengetuk pintunya.

Hanya beberapa saat berlalu sebelum aku mendengar langkah kakinya bergegas menuju pintu. Untuk sesaat, aku takut dia akan melihatku melalui lubang pintu dan menyuruhku pergi.

Tapi, rasa takutku langsung hilang saat pintu terbuka.

Sakura berdiri di sana, matanya melebar, dan dia menggigit-gigit bibirnya saat menatapku. Dia lebih terlihat kaget daripada marah, dan ini memberiku harapan.

Kami sejenak saling bertatapan. Aku tahu aku harus bicara, tapi aku takut setengah mati. Akhirnya, aku memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket dan mulai.

"Ada seseorang yang seperti itu, Sakura," ucapku akhirnya. Dia menelan ludah, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkanku. "Boleh kita bicara?"

Dia mengangguk perlahan, dan beranjak ke samping agar aku bisa masuk.

Aku menghela napas lega saat melangkah masuk, tatapanku langsung tertuju ke dapurnya. Di sana penuh dengan vas berisi bunga mati, ini mirip seperti makan malam di _Tales of the Crypt_. Sakura mengikuti arah tatapanku dan wajahnya langsung merona.

"Kau seharusnya bilang kau akan datang," ucapnya. "Aku hendak membuang bunga mati itu keluar, tapi aku sering tidak di rumah akhir-akhir ini."

Aku menatap Sakura — akhirnya _benar-benar _menatapnya — rambutnya berantakan, pipinya bersemu merah, dan dia hanya mengenakkan baju kaus Superman yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke pertengahan paha. Aku bisa melihat putingnya mencuat dari balik baju dan aku yakin dia tidak memakai bra.

Dia benar-benar terlihat cantik seperti ini.

Celanaku tiba-tiba saja terasa sempit dan aku mengalihkan tatapan, berusaha keras untuk melawan nafsu yang kumiliki untuk gadis di depanku ini. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikapku ini dan mengutuk kemaluanku.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura mengikuti arah tatapanku. Dia melihat ke bawah dan kemudian matanya langsung terbelalak saat kembali melihatku.

"Um, aku akan ... tunggu ... _shannaro_." Dia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkanku sendirian di dekat pintu. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Dia muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan mengenakkan celana piyama. Celana ini menutupi kaki jenjangnya, ini akan memberi kemudahan bagiku kalau kami bicara serius. Aku juga cukup yakin dia sudah mengenakkan bra, dan ini sedikit mengecewakan.

Dia berdiri gugup di depanku, beberapa meter jauhnya, dan masih terlihat malu.

"Maaf," gumamnya. "Aku sedikit tidak fokus ... Aku hanya ... lupakan saja."

Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada seorang wanita sebelumnya di dalam hidupku. Merasa terhuyung karena perasaan ini, aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura."

Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Um, apa kau mau minum atau lainnya?" ucap Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Mau duduk?"

Aku melihat ruang tengahnya. Karpet yang kukirim tidak terlihat dan aku mengerutkan kening sambil bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah melemparnya ke luar.

"Ya, baiklah, terima kasih," ucapku akhirnya, merasa jauh lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya.

Dia duduk dan aku mengambil tempat di ujung sofa, tidak ingin memaksakan diri untuk terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku meletakkan siku di lutut dan meremas tanganku. Keringat di tanganku sepertinya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat ini.

Aku benar-benar gugup. Sakura sepertinya tidak jauh lebih baik, dan entah kenapa aku sedikit lega melihatnya seperti ini. Napasnya terdengar bergetar saat dia menghela napas.

"Jadi," dia mulai bicara. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dia menatap tangannya saat bicara.

Aku mendesah, menarik rambutku dengan frustasi. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau mulai dari mana. Tapi, kemudian dia menatapku, matanya seperti menekanku, menungguku untuk menyampaikan semuanya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini berlalu.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang kita," ucapku akhirnya.

"Kita?" tanggapannya terdengar lemah, dan aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan — tidak ada lagi kata "kita" di antara kami berdua.

Tidak pernah ada.

Aku mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, berharap dapat menghilangkan perasaan gugup dan kebingungan ini. Tapi, yang berhasil kulakukan hanyalah menyeka keringat yang merembes dari keningku.

"Ya, kita," lanjutku. "Aku ingin ada kita. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku tahu situasi kita sedang kacau, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai gadis yang kukenal dari empat minggu yang lalu. Kau membuatku tertawa, kau membuatku cemas, dan kau membuatku ... entahlah ... _berbeda_. Dan aku menyukai gadis itu karena dia adalah kau."

Sakura tidak melihatku. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, alisnya berkerut cemas, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tangannya saling berpilin di pangkuan.

"Sekarang taruhan sudah berakhir, dan aku hanya ingin ... entahlah. Aku ingin mulai lagi dari awal. Aku ingin mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya, bukan dengan siapa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku karena kau tidak percaya padaku.

"Aku ingin kau memercayaiku. Aku ingin punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Aku kira apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah ... aku ingin mencoba lagi."

Dia berbalik menatapku, air mata bergulir di pipinya. Aku ingin meraih dan menghapusnya, tapi aku tidak berani.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," bisiknya, dan rasanya aku ingin melompat kegirangan. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum konyol yang menyebar di wajahku.

"Tapi," lanjutnya, dan harapanku kembali tenggelam dengan cepat. Aku takut mendengar ucapan berikutnya. "Apa kau berpikir itu ide yang bagus? Selama ini kita hanya saling berbohong. Dan setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu ... bagaimana mungkin kau masih menyukaiku?"

Dia menatapku putus asa dan bingung.

"Kau benar, itu permulaan yang sulit," ucapku setuju. "Tapi, kenapa aku menyukaimu? Kau cerdas, cantik, dan lucu. Kau mampu berdiri sendiri. Kau membuat tiramisu yang mengagumkan," ucapku bercanda, berharap dapat sedikit meringankan situasi.

Dia mendengus, dan aku tidak mengabaikan reaksinya.

"Kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu dan berteman dengan sahabatku," kataku. "Ditambah lagi, kau memberiku alasan untuk membeli kepala ranjang baru, aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya, tapi aku selalu lupa."

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya, terlihat malu, dan aku langsung menyesal karena membuat lelucon yang payah.

"Tidak, Sakura! Aku minta maaf. Lihat aku." Secara naluriah aku langsung meletakkan tangan di pipinya, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar dia menatapku lagi, dan aku kaget saat dia tidak mendorongku.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu," ucapku meminta maaf dengan cepat.

Dia menggeleng. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang melakukannya. Aku ... aku minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ucapku cepat. "Itu sudah berlalu. Sudah selesai. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi — aku tidak peduli kalau kita tidak akan pernah membicarakannya lagi. Atau kita bisa membicarakannya lagi kalau kau mau," ucapku menambahkan.

Dia tersenyum lemah dan kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil tisue dari atas meja. Dia mulai mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Apa menurutmu kau mau memaafkanku karena sudah membuat taruhan itu? Tidak sekarang, tentu saja," tanyaku gugup. Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya, terlalu takut untuk mendengar apa yang akan diungkapkannya.

Tapi dia menatapku, tatapannya penuh kejujuran.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Dan perasaanku kembali bergejolak, lebih gembira dari sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan cepat menambahkan. "Aku _ingin _percaya padamu ..."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Sakura! Aku bersumpah padamu aku tidak akan pernah lagi membuat kesalahan itu. Biar kubuktikan padamu."

Dia bersin, dan sepertinya dia tidak yakin dengan ucapanku.

"Tanyakan apa saja padaku," ucapku. "Apa pun. Dan aku akan memberitahu apa pun yang ingin kau ketahui. Tidak ada kebohongan, tidak ada rahasia. Hanya ada kau dan aku yang saling percaya."

Aku sudah hampir jatuh berlutut dan memohon padanya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terlihat bimbang.

"Aku mohon, Sakura. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melibatkan diriku dalam kekacauan seperti ini lagi. Aku hanya ingin kesempatan untuk memulai lagi dari awal dan membuktikannya padamu."

"Katakan sesuatu tentangmu," pintanya. Dia terlihat bersalah, dan menambahkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

Aku berpikir cepat, memikirkan sesuatu yang pantas untuk diucapkan.

"Aku bermain bisbol waktu SMA," ucapku padanya, tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih baik. "Seseorang tidak sengaja memukul bola ke arahku saat aku berdiri di belakangnya. Dan bolanya tepat mengenai wajahku. Bolanya mematahkan dua gigiku, aku punya dua gigi palsu."

Dia mendesah dan kembali melihat ke bawah, ke tangannya.

_Sial. Aku tahu cerita tentang gigi ini adalah cerita yang paling bodoh_, aku diam-diam mengutuk diriku sendiri. Namun, kemudian dia mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu?" Suaranya terdengar tenang, dan hati-hati; dan langsung terlihat bersalah saat menatap mataku lagi.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak mengantisipasi pembicaraan ini akan terjadi sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berharap dia akan percaya padaku kalau aku terus-terusan menghindari pembicaran tentang kehidupan pribadiku?

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit, tapi aku akan mengambil rasa sakit ini, baik secara emosional maupun fisik, kalau itu berarti Sakura akan memberiku kesempatan kedua.

"Mereka sudah meninggal, Sakura. Ibu ... ibuku dibunuh. Ayahku meninggal karena masalah kesehatan."

Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Dia menarik bajunya, menarik logo Superman yang sudah terkelupas, dan mengangguk.

Entah dia ingin aku menjelaskannya lebih lanjut atau tidak. Dalam hati, aku bertengkar dengan diri sendiri, mencoba memutuskan apa aku sebaiknya melanjutkan cerita ini sekarang atau tidak. Aku akan melanjutkannya kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan, tapi aku tidak ingin menempatkan diriku dalam ketidakpastian.

Namun, akhirnya dia membawaku keluar dari penderitaan ini.

"Kau tidak harus menceritakan semua padaku tentang itu sekarang, Sasuke. Aku tahu itu sulit bagimu. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, kalau memang benar ada ... _kita _... aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu. Aku juga menginginkan adanya ... kita ..."

Dia terlihat malu-malu, alisnya berkerut khawatir seolah-olah takut dia sudah mengatakan hal yang menyinggung perasaanku. Tapi, kata-katanya hanya membuatku merasa lebih bahagia.

"Tentu saja, Sakura," ucapku setuju. "Aku janji. Apa pun yang ingin kau ketahui."

Dia tersenyum, air matanya sudah benar-benar mengering, dan aku sangat lega.

Merasa bebanku lebih ringan daripada berminggu-minggu yang lalu, aku langsung mencari konfirmasi dalam kata-katanya. "Jadi, kau akan memberi kita kesempatan?"

Dia mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum. "Aku menginginkannya," ucapnya. "Tapi, aku rasa kita harus mulai dengan perlahan. Kau tahu, mencoba melakukan semuanya dengan ... benar."

Aku mengangguk cepat, aku bersedia menyetujui apa pun saat ini. "Apa pun yang kau mau."

Detik berlalu. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang. Setelah beratnya percakapan kami barusan, sepertinya tidak baik untuk menyampaikan lelucon bodoh atau diskusi yang lebih mendalam lagi hari ini.

Aku akhirnya melirik jam dan berpikir mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagi Sakura untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang waktu kunjunganku, terutama karena dia bersikeras untuk melakukan semuanya dengan perlahan.

Aku mengusap tangan di celana, keringatku akhirnya menghilang, dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa kau keberatan kalau aku meneleponmu besok?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke."

Aku berdiri, bersiap untuk pamit. Sakura sepertinya ingin bergabung denganku, aku mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi," ucapku, menatapnya. Sehelai rambut jatuh ke wajahnya dan aku ingin menyekanya, menyentuhnya sebisaku, tapi aku takut tindakanku kelewat batas. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya.

Dia mengangguk serius. Kalau kuperhatikan dia tidak senang dengan ucapanku ini, tapi dia tidak memintaku untuk tinggal.

Dia mengikutiku ke pintu. Aku memikirkan selusin cara untuk berpamitan — sebuah ucapan selamat malam, kecupan di pipi, ciuman di bibir, pelukan. Semuanya terdengar benar sekaligus ofensif, ini membuatku bingung dan waspada sebelum keluar pintu.

Aku berdeham; suaraku terdengar tegang dalam keheningan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bicara denganku, Sakura," ucapku tulus.

Dia menyeka hidungnya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Terima kasih untuk ... kau tahu ... berusaha," jawabnya.

_Jadi, Rin benar._

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," ucapku meyakinkannya. Saat aku berbalik untuk pergi, tiba-tiba saja dia menyentuh bahuku, menghentikanku.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar bisa melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan?" tanya Sakura, suaranya terdengar menggoda sekaligus malu-malu. Ini langsung menarik perhatianku.

"Ya, apa pun," jawabku.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana dengan ciuman selamat malam?"

Keberuntungan pasti berada di pihakku malam ini. Tapi, apa ini bisa disebut dengan mengambil langkah perlahan? Dan apa aku peduli?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia sendiri yang membuat peraturan, bukan aku.

Aku bersandar ke arahnya dan menekan bibirku dengan lembut di bibirnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia harapkan dari "ciuman selamat tinggal". Tapi, satu ciuman lembut mengarah ke ciuman lainnya, dan tiba-tiba saja lidahnya sudah berada di dalam mulutku dan jemarinya menarik rambutku, membiarkan rasa frustasi dan kerinduan terpendam mengalir dalam tiap gerakannya.

Setelah kami akhirnya memisahkan diri, dia dengan lembut mendorongku keluar pintu, dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut sekali. Aku berdiri di luar apartemennya sendirian, menarik-narik rambutku dengan heran. Aku tidak senang karena harus pergi, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari yang pantas kuterima malam ini, dan aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang dan menyukuri apa yang telah kudapatkan.

Tapi, saat berada di tengah-tengah tangga, aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Aku berbalik dan melangkah dua-dua tangga sekaligus dan kembali ke apartemennya, mengetuk pintunya dengan keras dan tidak sabaran.

Dia membuka pintu, ekspresinya bercampur antara bingung dan penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa," ucapku cepat, berharap dapat meredakan kekhawatirannya. "Hanya saja ... aku belum makan malam dan aku mau tahu apa ... kau ... apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Dia membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar dan bersandar. "Maksudmu kencan?"

"Ya," jawabku. "Kalau kau mau menyebutnya begitu. Atau kau bisa bilang dua orang yang makan bersama."

_Apa pun yang kau inginkan, asalkan kau bersamaku._

Dia menyentuh rambutnya yang berantakan dan terlihat berpikir.

"Aku berantakan," ucapnya putus asa. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi keluar bersamaku sekarang?"

"Sakura, aku rasa kau tidak pernah terlihat lebih cantik dari malam ini. Tentu saja aku ingin pergi bersamamu."

Senyum lebar langsung merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya, akhirnya dia setuju, dan langsung menuju kamar. Aku menatap kaki jenjangnya yang sudah telanjang dan mengagumi kenyataan ini; aku baru saja pergi sekitar tiga puluh detik, tapi dia sudah kembali melepas celana piyamanya. Suaranya teredam oleh dinding kamar tidur saat dia menambahkan, "Tapi, setidaknya aku harus pakai celana."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku benar-benar berantakan. Rambutku mencuat ke segala arah, bajuku kusut, dan wajahku memerah sehabis menangis. Tapi, saat aku bergegas mengenakkan celana jins, aku rasa penampilanku sekarang tidaklah penting.

Sasuke bilang aku terlihat cantik. _Aku_. Dan dia ingin mulai lagi dari awal, dan tidak mengabaikan permasalahan komitmen juga kesalahan lampau.

Aku terlihat berantakan, tapi dia mau terlihat di depan umum bersamaku. Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku rasa sikapnya ini benar-benar mencerminkan perasaannya padaku. Ini membuatku tersenyum saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi di ruang tamu, tepat di mana aku meninggalkannya.

Perjalanan menuruni tangga berlangsung dalam diam. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membantuku masuk, lalu dia bergegas berjalan menuju sisi pengemudi untuk bergabung denganku.

Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Dan sepertinya, dia juga tidak bisa.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang tenang," jawabnya. "Agar kita bisa bicara lagi." Dia melirikku. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli di mana kami akan makan, selama aku bersamanya.

"Apa kau suka tiram?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Kaki kepiting?"

"Ya."

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mulai menelepon. Dia memesan makanan, dan ini membuatku bingung. Apa dia ingin makanan sudah siap terhidang saat kami sampai di sana? Apa kami akan makan di sana?

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku, suaraku terdengar tentatif. Aku gugup dan bersemangat, sarafku menegang, tanganku berkeringat dan pikiranku berpacu. Aku memikirkan berbagai macam skenario sebelum benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Kita akan membungkus makanannya. Aku sudah memikirkan tempat yang sempurna, di sana kita bisa makan ... tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Dia sama gugupnya seperti aku, dan ini membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya penasaran."

Sisa perjalanan berlangsung dalam keheningan. Musik lembut terdengar dari stereonya, tapi aku tidak bisa mencerna satu kata pun dari lagu yang dimainkan, kami berdua terlalu asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah kami sampai di restoran, dia memintaku untuk menunggu di mobil, dia berlari untuk mengambil makanan.

Makanan sudah terletak aman di kursi belakang, dan kami terus mengemudi. Aku masih tidak tahu ke mana kami akan pergi, tapi aku merasa senang. Ini mendebarkan.

Kami mencapai pelabuhan. Sasuke mengemudi ke sekeliling parkiran sebelum menemukan tempat kosong dan mengambil makanan dari kursi belakang. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil untuk mengikutinya, lalu kami berjalan menyusuri pelabuhan.

Pelabuhan terlihat indah di malam hari. Sebagian besar kapal yang berlabuh sudah kosong dan redup, tapi kota Konoha yang menyala dengan cemerlang menjadi latar belakang pemandangan, cahaya lampunya yang megah memantul di air. Langit masih memancarkan semburat jingga matahari terbenam, semburat cahaya yang mungkin akan hilang dalam hitungan menit. Tapi saat ini, seluruh kota tampak bersinar.

Aku sudah curiga di mana kami akan makan sekarang, kecurigaanku menjadi kenyataan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan merentangkan lengannya untuk menghentikanku.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kita makan di sini?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada meja. Tidak ada kursi, tidak ada pelayan; hanya tanah, dekat rel baja, air, dan kota. Tapi, di sini sepi — hampir tidak ada orang yang berjalan ke area ini pada malam hari — dan terlebih lagi, ini sempurna.

Aku mengangguk. Sasuke melepas jaketnya lalu membentangkannya ke tanah agar aku bisa duduk di atasnya, aku berusaha protes. Aku sudah memakai pakaian yang sempurna untuk duduk di tanah, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar ucapanku.

Aku melepas sepatu dan meletakkan kakiku di tepi jalan setapak yang terbuat dari beton. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sepatunya masih terpasang, dan rel baja tinggi di belakangku berada pada ketinggian yang sempurna untuk menopang siku.

Selagi aku mengagumi pemandangan, Sasuke mulai membongkar makan malam kami. Dia mengeluarkan sebotol anggur, wadah berisi tiram, kaki kepiting, dan wadah terakhir yang penuh dengan udang kupas. Masih ada wadah tertutup lain yang belum dia keluarkan, dan sepertinya itu makanan penutup kami.

Botol anggur sudah dibuka — atas permintaannya, aku rasa — dan dia menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas plastik. Aku menaikkan alis saat dia menyerahkan segelas anggur padaku.

"Mereka tidak mau menjual gelas anggur padaku dan aku tidak berpikir untuk membawa gelas sebelum kita berangkat," ucapnya dengan nada meminta maaf. Aku tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini sempurna," ucapku cepat-cepat meyakinkan. Karena ini benar, siapa yang lebih memilih untuk minum anggur di gelas kaca yang mudah tumpah dan pecah? Aku lebih memilih untuk minum dari gelas plastik.

Kami mulai makan sambil mengobrol ringan. Sasuke membantuku mematahkan kaki kepiting, dan aku senang, karena aku selalu kerepotan dibuatnya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kami harus membayar tiga ratus ribu yen untuk seember kaki kepiting dan kemudian harus bekerja keras sampai meneteskan keringat untuk mendapatkan dagingnya.

Kami mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, mulai dari sekolah ke masalah pekerjaan sampai pada Sai dan Ino. Dia menunjukkan gigi palsunya padaku. Aku menunjukkan padanya bekas luka di kakiku karena terkena lelehan lem panas saat berumur sembilan tahun.

"Apa kau selalu bermimpi punya perusahaan sendiri?" aku akhirnya bertanya, penasaran.

"Tidak, dulu aku ingin menjadi pemain bisbol profesional," jawabnya.

"Gigi palsu membuatmu patah semangat, ya?" ucapku menggodanya, dan dia menyeringai menatapku.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura Cantik, semua gadis di sekolah langsung mendekatiku dan mencoba mendapatkanku setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Punya gigi patah adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku."

Dia bercanda, aku pikir begitu, tapi entah kenapa saat mendengarnya menyebut gadis-gadis lain, aku masih merasa tergganggu. Saat aku menundukkan kepala, melihat tanganku, dia langsung menyentuh daguku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura," ucapnya serius. "Aku kehilangan dua gigiku. Kau sungguh berpikir ada seorang gadis yang mau mendekatiku?"

Mungkin aku masih mau mendekatinya, tapi aku tidak mengatakan ini padanya.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu." Oke, mungkin aku memang mengatakannya.

"Percayalah, Sakura. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendekatiku. Aku sering bolos dan mencoba untuk tidak membuka mulutku saat di sekolah."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau saja aku bisa melihat fotonya."

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya. "Kau pasti juga punya cerita yang sama memalukannya sepertiku."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku menghadiri sebuah pesta kolam renang dan ternyata pakaian renangku tembus pandang," ucapku pelan, dan mulutnya menganga kaget.

"Apa kau masih memilikinya?" tanyanya, bersemangat, dan aku menahan diri untuk memukul keningku dengan putus asa, walaupun sebagian dari diriku merasa sedikit terangsang karena reaksinya.

"Umurku masih dua belas tahun saat itu," ucapku dengan enggan mengaku. Dan ini sama sekali tidak seksi.

Seperti dugaanku, Sasuke meringis, kegembiraannya surut dengan cepat. "Oh."

"Maaf," aku meminta maaf dengan serius. Dan kemudian aku tergelak, karena ini lucu, aku baru saja meminta maaf untuk hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Sasuke terkekeh, jelas menangkap ironi ini.

Kami terdiam sesaat. Kemudian aku menambahkan, "Aku dulu mengompol sampai usiaku tujuh tahun. Aku tidak bisa menginap di rumah temanku."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku dulu takut vampir dan berpikir satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah mereka masuk ke kamarku di malam hari adalah dengan tidur sambil menyilangkan tangan di atas dada."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah tawaku usai, aku melanjutkan, "Aku kabur dengan sahabatku saat berusia delapan tahun. Kami bertelanjang kaki dan berjalan sejauh satu kilometer sebelum kaki temanku terkena serpihan kayu dan bersikeras agar kami kembali ke rumah."

"Saat Rin berusia tiga tahun, aku menguncinya di lemari pakaian ibuku dan lupa dia masih berada di sana selama satu jam."

"Aku mematahkan raket tenis ayahku dan menyalahkan sepupuku. Aku duduk di sana dan menonton ayahku memarahinya dan aku masih belum mengaku sampai sekarang."

"Aku dulu fans berat Celine Dion."

"Saat ibuku menghangat mobilnya di pagi hari, aku selalu menunggu asap knalpot dan menari di dekatnya seperti penari _Solid Gold_."

Pengakuanku ini membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah dan dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya — tawanya menular — tapi, aku merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di planet ini.

"Aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk melihat fotonya!" ucapnya sambil tersedak. "Berapa usiamu waktu itu?"

"Entahlah ... mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun ..." ujarku, berusaha menutupi kebenaran. Kemudian aku teringat dengan janji kami untuk saling jujur dan dengan cepat berkata, "Baiklah! Aku berumur sepuluh tahun waktu itu. Apa kau senang sekarang?"

Ini hanya membuatnya tertawa lebih keras.

Kami tinggal di sana dan mengobrol selama berjam-jam setelah itu. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan kami berdua harus bekerja besok pagi, tapi tak seorang pun dari kami ingin berpisah. Kami juga merasa lega — terlalu gembira — karena kehadiran masing-masing, sampai-sampai tidak lagi memedulikan hal lain.

Kami makan sepotong _cheesecake_ untuk hidangan pencuci mulut. Sasuke menyuapiku, dan aku melihatnya berlama-lama menatap mulutku. Jadi, tidak mengherankan beberapa menit kemudian, dia berbisik bertanya padaku.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Sakura?"

Aku merindukan hari di mana kami merasa begitu nyaman, hari di mana dia tidak merasa perlu bertanya, namun aku juga menikmati momen ini.

Nuansa bibirnya di bibirku kali ini bisa dibilang adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah kulakukan. Aku memutar jemariku di rambutnya, kemudian menjalankannya di lehernya, ke rahangnya. Aku mendesah saat bibir kami terbuka dan lidahnya bergerak membelai lidahku.

Aku bersandar mendekatinya, sampai-sampai aku terlihat seperti sudah duduk di pangkuannya. Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi ini masih area publik dan aku masih ingin menjalankan hubungan ini dengan perlahan. Ya, aku rasa begitu.

Aku sudah sangat kelelahan saat kami akhirnya meninggalkan tempat ini, aku bahkan tertidur di mobilnya. Aku membiarkan lenganku beristirahat di konsol tengah, tangan Sasuke dengan lembut menggenggam tanganku, dan ibu jarinya dengan manis membelai jemariku.

Aku tidak ingat kapan berjalan naik tangga menuju apartemenku, tapi aku ingat saat berbaring di tempat tidur, aku menarik kemeja Sasuke, memaksanya untuk bergabung denganku. Tubuhnya melayang di atas tubuhku, sebelah kakinya masih berada di lantai dan sebelah lututnya berada di tempat tidur, dia mengecup bibirku beberapa kali sebelum berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari kemejanya dan melangkah pergi.

Aku membisikkan selamat malam dalam kegelapan, terlalu mengantuk untuk memastikan dia sudah pergi atau belum, tapi aku yakin aku masih tersenyum saat tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pekerjaan berlalu dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tidak merasa lelah karena kurang tidur, dan setiap waktu yang membosankan diisi dengan memikirkan Sasuke atau kata-katanya yang tertulis dalam pesan singkatnya.

Dia berkendara menuju Konoha malam itu dan kami kembali pergi keluar, tapi kali ini aku menata rambutku dan memakai rok. Dan kami duduk di meja, di sekitar orang banyak. Ini lebih baik dari malam sebelumnya.

Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan. Tiba-tiba saja hanya ada aku dan dia — dua orang biasa yang sedang berkencan tanpa ada perasaan bersalah yang menghalangi kami.

Aku ingin mengundangnya kembali ke apartemenku malam ini, tapi aku tidak berani melakukannya. Aku tidak akan mampu mengendalikan diriku, seandainya aku benar-benar mengundangnya.

Tapi, malam ini berakhir menjadi malam terpanjang di dalam hidupku. Aku berbaring gelisah di tempat tidur dan bolak-balik ke dapur setidaknya empat kali sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Sasuke tinggal di Konoha malam ini, dan keesokan harinya dia datang ke apartemenku untuk sarapan. Aku rasa pengendalian diriku di siang hari akan jauh lebih baik, tapi setelah melihatnya mengenakkan kaus polo berwarna abu-abu yang membuat matanya terlihat semakin dalam, rasanya aku tidak begitu yakin lagi.

Aku memasak daging asap, telur, dan _pancake_. Aku bahkan menyajikan semangkuk buah potong. Aku tidak terbiasa membuat sarapan mewah seperti ini, tapi aku sedang bahagia sekaligus gugup, dan aku yakin Sasuke tidak pernah sarapan dengan donat ditaburi gula dan kopi pahit.

Kami tidak meninggalkan apartemenku setelah sarapan. Dia membantuku mencuci piring, dan kemudian kami menonton film sambil duduk di sofa. Atau lebih tepatnya, film menjadi latar belakang saat aku menjejalkan lidahku ke dalam tenggorokannya dan melepas baju kausnya.

Dia sepertinya tidak keberatan. Terutama saat dia menyenggolku untuk mundur dan aku berbaring, dan dia berbaring di atasku hanya mengenakkan celana jins dengan kancing yang sudah terbuka.

Tanganku menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya — lengan, bahu, leher, dan punggungnya. Bibirnya meninggalkan jejak panas di kulitku, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kecuali mengerang dan melengkungkan punggungku setiap kali merasakan sentuhannya.

Setiap sel tubuhku menginginkan pria ini. Aku merindukannya. Rasanya jarak kami tidak pernah cukup dekat — aku mencakar dan menarik bagian belakang celana jinsnya, menariknya ke tubuhku. Ereksinya menekanku, di _sana_, membuat kami berdua mengerang bersama.

Tekadku dari dua malam sebelumnya telah terbang keluar jendela, bahkan tekadku itu tidak melirik ke belakang sedikit pun untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada keraguan yang tersisa di dalam pikiranku. Aku _akan_ berhubungan seks hari ini, dengan Sasuke, atau mati karena tersiksa menahan birahi.

Tapi, saat aku mengangkat pinggulku dari sofa, sudah tidak sabar untuk melepas celana pendekku, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membeku.

"Apa kau yakin kita sudah siap untuk ini, Sakura?"

Aku membeku, celana pendekku sudah turun setengah jalan, sampai di bawah pahaku. Denyut ereksi Sasuke menekanku, keras kemaluannya bahkan tidak dapat dipendam dengan material yang menghalangi tubuh kami. Kami berdua terengah-engah, dadanya dengan ringan menekan dadaku.

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang apa kami sudah siap atau belum, aku hanya ingin berfokus pada perasaanku saat ini.

Dan aku terangsang. Sangat terangsang. Terangsang selama sebulan diakumulasikan dengan kenyataan aku tidak pernah merasakan kejantanan seorang pun di dalam kemaluanku, membuatku semakin kesulitan menahan birahi.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfokus pada percakapan yang koheren saat ini.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ... Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan ini. Dan kau bilang kau ingin mengambil langkah perlahan, kan? Aku ingin kau tahu, ini bukan hanya sekadar seks bagiku, Sakura. Maksudku, aku menginginkanmu — oh, Tuhan, aku sangat menginginkanmu — tapi, aku tidak mau kau berpikir aku hanya menginginkan _ini._ Apa ucapanku terdengar masuk akal?"

Ya, ucapannya benar-benar masuk akal, apalagi mengingat masa lalu kami beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ya, masuk akal," ucapku setuju. "Tapi, aku percaya padamu sekarang. Kau ingat?"

Perasaan lega membanjiri wajahnya dan dia mengulum bibirku.

Tapi, dia benar. Kami mungkin bergerak terlalu cepat. Dan aku bukan tipe gadis yang duduk-duduk sambil berfantasi tentang omong kosong ini sepanjang hari, tapi aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan kami bercumbu untuk pertama kalinya di sofa seperti anak sekolahan.

Saat akhirnya dia menarik diri, dia menjelajahi leherku dengan bibirnya, dan aku malu-malu menambahkan, "Dan kita tidak harus berhubungan seks, kau tahu. Kita bisa melakukan ... hal-hal lain." Untuk memastikan dia memahami proposisi ini hanya bersifat sementara, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Untuk saat ini."

Aku merasakan senyumnya di leherku. "Bersabar sedikit, ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Aku seharusnya bersantai dan membiarkanmu menyentuhku sesuka hatimu saat aku punya kesempatan."

"Berhenti bicara," ucapku memarahinya. "Mulutmu seharusnya melakukan hal-hal lain sekarang."

Tangannya dengan mudah melesat masuk ke dalam celana dalamku dan dua jarinya menyelinap di antara bibir kewanitaanku, dia mulai menggerak-gerakkannya, dan semua pembicaraan kami langsung berhenti. Aku mengerang keras dan melengkungkan punggungku saat menyambut sentuhannya, dan aku menarik-narik rambutnya agar bisa menahan diri.

Mulutnya terbukti punya banyak kelebihan. Dan kali ini, dia mengizinkanku untuk membalas "jasa"-nya.

Kemudian, setelah mengulangi pertunjukan semula, kami memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat tidurku agar posisi kami lebih nyaman. Dia membawaku ke kamar, tapi berhenti setelah mengambil dua langkah ke dalam.

Kakiku terkunci di pinggangnya, bibirku mengecup leher dan rahangnya, tapi aku segera menarik diri untuk melihat apa yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

Dia menatap karpet_ The Big Lebowski_-ku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajahku langsung memanas. Aku membentangkan karpet itu di lantai kamar, dengan alasan karpet itu lebih cocok disandingkan dengan selimut biruku daripada material gelap sofaku. Dan itu memang benar. Tapi, ukuran karpetnya terlalu lebar, salah satu ujungnya melengkung di dinding.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke pikir aku ini orang gila karena sungguh menggunakannya. Aku penasaran apa dia kira aku akan melakukan hal normal yang dilakukan gadis-gadis lainnya, diam-diam menyingkirkan barang-barang jelek.

"Jadi, kau suka dengan karpetnya," ujar Sasuke, dan aku bisa mendeteksi sedikit kesombongan di dalam suaranya, seolah-olah dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah membelikanku replika karpet menakjubkan dari film _The Big Lebowski._

Oke, memang dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah membelikanku karpet seperti ini.

Aku mencoba bermain dengan humornya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menyukainya," aku bernapas di telinga Sasuke. "Mungkin kalau kau berbaring di atasnya, aku akan benar-benar menyentuhmu sesukaku."

Aku bercanda, sedikit, tapi Sasuke terlihat serius mempertimbangkan ide ini. Dan ini membuatku tertawa.

"Apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku. "Turunkan aku." Aku sudah tidak sabar, siap untuk mengulum bibirnya lagi. Dia membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur dan dia berbaring di atasku pada saat yang bersamaan, tangan kirinya tidak pernah meninggalkan pinggulku, tangan kanannya sudah tersembunyi di bawah baju kaosku.

* * *

Aku berhasil, dengan cukup sukses, untuk _tidak_ berhubungan seks dengan Sasuke, dan kuanggap ini suatu prestasi yang mengagumkan. Ini benar-benar menguji pengendalian diriku, yang sebenarnya sangat kurang. Tapi, dengan pengendalian diriku yang sedikit digabungkan dengan pengendalian diri Sasuke, kami berhasil menghindari seks.

Walaupun aku ingin dia menginap di apartemenku, tapi aku tidak memaksanya untuk ikut berbaring bersamaku saat dia menyelimutiku di tempat tidur dan memberitahuku dia akan pulang. Sebelumnya aku tertidur di sofa, kurang tidur selama dua malam akhirnya membuatku kecapean.

Dia bilang dia akan menemuiku lagi besok, dan ini membuatku lega.

Hari berikutnya kami bertemu untuk minum kopi dan sarapan, dan menonton pemutaran film pertama di bioskop. Saat filmnya berakhir, kami berjalan di sepanjang pelabuhan, sambil mengobrol dan menikmati sinar matahari pagi.

Saat aku melihat tempat penyewaan skuter, aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Dia mengikuti arah tatapanku dan mulai tertawa.

"Mau menyewa skuter lagi?" candanya. Atau setidaknya aku harap dia hanya bercanda.

"Kau bercanda?" Aku mengangkat lenganku yang masih digips. "Tangan ini harus sembuh sebelum dipatahkan lagi, oke?"

"Kalau kau seorang pengemudi yang baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk mencium trotoar lagi."

Aku terkesiap dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Tutup mulutmu, Sascakes! Ereksimu menusuk bokongku dari belakang dan itu menggangguku. Kenapa kau ini?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. "Aku duduk di belakang seorang gadis cantik yang menekan tubuhku. Itu reaksi normal."

"Ya, normal bagi seorang kakek mesum," ucapku main-main.

"Kalau perempuan bisa ereksi, kau akan terus ereksi di setiap kencan kita," tantangnya.

Bayangan ini memenuhi kepalaku. Tapi, ini sedikit lucu. Dan mungkin juga benar, _shannaro_.

"Kau terlalu sombong," ucapku mengejeknya.

Dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, kakiku sudah terangkat dari tanah dan dia mendudukkanku di atas pembatas jalan, sekarang mataku sejajar dengan Sasuke. Logam pembatas jalan sedikit menusuk bokongku, tapi begitu Sasuke melangkah di antara kakiku, aku tidak lagi peduli.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke nakal, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih menggoda dari yang seharusnya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku.

"Ya, benar," aku bernapas di bibirnya. "Sekarang, tutup mulutmu."

Dia sengaja menekan ereksinya di selangkanganku saat dia mengulum bibirku.

* * *

Aku ingat tentang kolam air panas di rumah Sasuke dan bersikeras agar kami pergi ke rumahnya untuk berendam di sana. Tidak mengherankan lagi, tidak butuh banyak bujukan sebelum Sasuke mengantarku ke apartemen untuk mengambil pakaian renang. Kemudian dia berkomentar, "Kau tahu, kau sebenarnya tidak diharuskan untuk memakai pakaian renang."

Aku memutar mata, namun pada kenyataannya, berendam tanpa busana di kolam air panas dengan Sasuke terdengar sangat menggoda. Aku menutup rapat pahaku dan tetap diam.

Di rumahnya, kami tidak langsung menuju kolam air panas. Dia menuangkan segelas anggur dan aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku datang di sini, tapi aku tidak memerhatikan betul tempat ini sebelumnya. Rumah ini lebih kecil daripada rumahnya di Suna, dan masih tetap menawarkan lebih banyak ruang daripada yang dibutuhkan oleh satu orang penghuninya.

Rumah ini bahkan tidak terlalu tertata, tapi masih sangat berkelas dalam kesederhanaannya. Dinding dicat dengan warna terang dan dihiasi oleh lukisan biasa, yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Meja dapur terbuat dari granit gelap dan bersih dan kulkasnya kosong, hanya ada beberapa makanan tahan lama di sana. Di ruang tengahnya, sofa terlihat nyaman dan menggoda; tidak ada jejak bokong permanen seperti sofa tua di apartemenku.

"Kau bisa naik ke lantai atas untuk mengganti pakaianmu kapan pun kau mau," ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur. Dia membawa gelas anggur dan menyeruputnya pelan saat berjalan mendekatiku. Aku berlama-lama berdiri di sekitar TV-nya, susunan CD-nya serumit susunan CD di Suna, walaupun koleksinya tidak sebanyak di sana.

"Kenapa kau punya dua rumah?" tanyaku. Mungkin aku sudah pernah bertanya sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak ingat jawabannya.

"Rumah memberiku kenyamanan," jawaban Sasuke terdengar sederhana. "Ini jauh lebih mudah daripada harus tinggal di hotel saat aku datang ke Konoha."

"Kenapa tidak di apartemen saja?" tanyaku lagi. "Bukankah itu lebih murah?"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, tidak berhenti sampai kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Jauh lebih bijaksana untuk memiliki properti kalau kau mampu membelinya, Sakura. Tidak ada keuntungan dengan memiliki apartemen."

"Aku punya apartemen," jawabku bingung. Tentu saja, dia tahu ini — kami menghabiskan waktu di sana kemarin. Tapi, rasanya aku perlu membela diri. "Tapi, apartemen lebih mudah untuk didapat di sekitar sini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membeli tempat seperti ini. Apalagi _dua_."

"Kau akan kaget. Tergantung pada apa yang akan kau beli, kalau kau menghitungnya lebih teliti dalam jangka waktu yang lama, membeli rumah akan jauh lebih hemat daripada menyewa."

Tiba-tiba aku sadar kami sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tengahnya membicarakan persoalan _real estate_ di saat aku seharusnya basah kuyup dan telanjang dan bercumbu dengannya. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku meletakkan gelas anggurku dan mengambil pakaian renang, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan menuju tangga. "Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pakaian," ucapku. Aku menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi dan beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong, dia juga sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak membayangkan Sasuke tanpa busana, tapi belum apa-apa aku sudah merasa kepanasan membayangkan Sasuke yang akan basah-basahan, dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku mengganti pakaian, mengikat longgar rambutku, dan kemudian membalut tubuhku dengan salah satu handuk tebal mewah miliknya sebelum berlari menuruni tangga.

Aku keluar lewat pintu belakang sambil sedikit berharap dia sudah menunggu di sana, tapi satu-satunya gerakan yang ada hanyalah gelembung air di kolam air panas.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kolam, dengan cara ini aku bisa berbaring sambil merentangkan lenganku dengan santai di pinggir kolam dan menggodanya untuk bergabung denganku. Atau semacam itulah. Tapi, begitu aku melepas handuk, dan memasukkan sebelah kakiku dengan canggung ke dalam kolam, pintu belakang mengayun terbuka dan dia melangkah ke teras.

Aku melompat kaget, kakiku yang sudah berada di dalam air tergelincir. Aku jatuh ke dalam kolam renang, wajahku tenggelam karena aku sekuat tenaga mengangkat lenganku yang masih digips tinggi-tinggi ke udara, gipsku harus tetap kering agar aku terhindar dari rumah sakit. Bokongku mencuat ke udara saat aku berusaha mendapatkan kembali pijakan.

Aku bahkan belum keluar dari kekacauan dan aku sudah merasa sangat dipermalukan.

Tangan Sasuke hampir seketika meraih pinggangku, menarikku untuk berdiri tegak dan keluar dari keadaan mengerikan ini. Aku terengah-engah, berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena masih membiarkan gipsku tetap kering, dan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku meyakinkannya. Meskipun selangkanganku mendarat di pinggir kolam dengan cukup keras, dan ini membuatku percaya bahwa aku punya ereksi, seperti kata Sasuke sebelumnya, karena aku merasa sakit di _sana. _Tapi, akan cukup aneh untuk membahas kesalahan bodoh ini lagi dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

Begitu dia yakin aku baik-baik saja, dia mulai tertawa. "Oh, Tuhan, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran!"

_Memalukan sekali._

"Bukan begitu," ucapku membela diri, wajahku sudah mulai memerah. "Kau mengangetkanku."

"Kau masuk ke kolam terlalu cepat. Kau bahkan tidak menungguku ..."

"Itu kecepatan normalku," ucapku berbohong. "Kau belum pernah melihatku masuk ke dalam kolam air panas sebelumnya."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memasang tanda-tanda peringatan," candanya. Dia berjalan di sekelilingku, meluncur ke dalam kolam renang terlebih dahulu, kemudian menarikku turun agar aku bisa berdiri di antara kakinya. Posisi ini membuatku nyaman, tapi gips sialan ini seperti menghalangi jalan dan aku tidak tahu harus menempatkan lenganku di mana. Untuk memperbaiki situasi, Sasuke mengalungkan lenganku di sekitar kepalanya, dan aku mengistirahatkan gipsku di belakang bahunya.

Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dalam posisi ini.

"Gips sialan," gumamku. "Aku akan sangat senang waktu gips ini dilepas."

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kapan kau pernah tidak digips," ucap Sasuke serius, dan aku mengejeknya.

"Ya, kalau kau sudah lupa, aku tidak digips saat bertemu denganmu."

"Kau benar."

Kami duduk diam selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya aku mulai bersantai. Tubuh Sasuke terasa keras di punggungku, tangannya yang kokoh membelai lembut sisi dan pinggulku. Tangannya kemudian berpindah ke pahaku, merasakan setiap kulit yang tidak dilapisi bikini, dan kakiku terbuka secara otomatis.

Sasuke mengecup telingaku, kemudian leherku, lalu bahuku.

Tangan kiriku masuk ke dalam air dan meraih tangannya, meletakkannya di perutku. Dari sana, aku perlahan-lahan menurunkannya, semakin jauh ke bawah, sampai ke atas celana bikini. Dengan sedikit bujukan, tangannya tergelincir masuk ke dalam kain, di antara lipatan kewanitaanku yang sudah sensitif.

Aku mengerang keras. Ini terdengar memalukan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli, dia menikmati ini sama sepertiku. Gerakannya perlahan dan disengaja, mulai dari atas ke bawah, dia tidak pernah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam kewanitaanku, tapi sensasi yang ditimbulkan membuatku ingin mencakar sisi kolam, putus asa mencari pegangan.

Walaupun aku sangat menikmati ini, tapi ini tidak cukup bagiku. Aku menginginkannya, aku ingin tubuh kami saling bersentuhan antar kulit ke kulit. Aku ingin melihatnya dan menyentuhnya dan merasakannya.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan, dia menyentuhku dan membuatku semakin dekat dan lebih dekat mencapai klimaks, aku terengah-engah menyebut nama Sasuke dan menegang di bawah sentuhan jemarinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat saat aku mencapai klimaks, menciumi leherku dengan mesra.

Tubuhku benar-benar lemah bersandar di tubuhnya, untunglah aku tidak perlu bergerak, aku butuh waktu untuk pulih. Napasku masih terengah-engah, dan setelah orgasme, rasanya air di kolam begitu panas.

Aku memutar tubuh, menopang lututku di kedua sisi pinggangnya, dan mengangkat sebagian tubuhku sendiri keluar dari air. Angin yang berhembus terasa menyejukkan. Dia menatapku, matanya terlihat semakin dalam, dan aku perlahan-lahan menggodanya dengan bersandar ke depan dan mencium bibirnya. Tidak ada bagian lain dari tubuh kami yang bersentuhan.

Dia meraih pinggangku, menarikku ke tubuhnya dan ke tonjolan di selangkangannya yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Aku menjerit saat aku kembali terendam air panas dan aku bisa merasakan senyum di bibirnya saat dia menciumku.

Dia kembali serius, memelukku erat ke pangkuannya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu," bisik Sasuke, napasnya memburu di bibirku. Aku menggesek ereksinya dan menikmati sensasi ini.

"Bawa aku," bisikku, mendesaknya. Aku menginginkannya — tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku. Sekali pun dia menarik keluar kemaluannya sekarang, dalam air mendidih ini, aku akan melompat memuaskan birahiku seperti kelinci.

Dia mengerang di dalam mulutku, aku tidak yakin ini respon yang baik atau buruk.

"Jangan menggodaku," erangnya, dan aku ingin menjerit.

_Menggodamu? Aku memohon padamu!_

"Sasuke, aku_ mohon_."

Aku merogoh celana renangnya. Menggenggam kemaluannya, dan aku mulai memompanya perlahan. Matanya sedikit terpejam dan kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyerang leherku dengan bibirnya. Dia menggigit dan mengisap dan menciuminya, gerakannya bersemangat dan terasa putus asa.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Sasuke," ucapku memohon. "Aku tidak mau kau terlalu menganalisis semuanya. Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Sial," keluhnya, tapi dia tidak marah. Mungkin frustrasi seksual, karena aku juga merasakannya.

Dia cepat berdiri, tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku bersamanya. Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya, kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya agar aku tidak tergelincir ke bawah, dan akhirnya kami keluar dari kolam air panas.

Tangannya menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, mulai dari wajah, dada, perut, dan sisiku. Dia melumat bibirku dengan ganas, kami berdua tersandung sampai akhirnya punggungku menempel di dinding. Tanganku meluncur dengan mudah di kulitnya yang basah, mulutku tidak pernah berpisah dari mulutnya saat kami terus berciuman terburu-buru.

Dia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah atasan bikiniku, dan dengan mudah membukanya dan membuat payudaraku terekspos. Dia menunduk dengan cepat, mengecup, menggigitnya dengan pelan dan menghisapnya, dan aku menekan tubuhku ke dinding di belakangku, sambil melengkungkan punggung ke arah sentuhnya dan mengerang.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku meraih celana renangnya dan mulai menarik turun, ingin melepaskannya. Tapi, kemudian tangannya tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, menghentikanku.

"Sakura," napasnya terengah-engah, "Aku tidak mau kau berpikir kita terlalu tergesa-gesa ..."

Kenapa dia masih bicara? Aku meraih bagian belakang kepalanya dan melumat bibirnya dengan keras, membungkam argumen yang tersisa.

Kali ini, dia menarik tali celana renangnya untukku, melonggarkan karet pinggangnya, dan seluruh tubuhku langsung mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya saat melihat celana meluncur melewati pinggulnya.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Gadis cantik ini, yang jemarinya sedang memegang erat rambutku — menarik-nariknya dengan putus asa, seperti tidak bisa menemukan tempat untuk memuaskannya — hampir tidak bisa kutangani. Aku tidak pernah merasakan nafsu seperti ini, rasanya seperti kerinduan dan keinginan untuk mengklaim seseorang menjadi milikku. Dan walaupun aku ingin menjalani hubungan ini perlahan, untuk memenuhi keinginannya sebelum ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Aku mendorongnya ke dinding, mencium setiap inci kulit lembutnya yang bisa kutemukan. Begitu celana renangku terlepas, tangannya yang hangat langsung memegang kejantananku.

Aku mendesis di bahunya.

"Oh, Sakura," napasku terengah-engah. Ini membuatnya semakin terdorong, membuat cengkeramannya semakin ketat, dan dia memompa kemaluanku naik-turun.

Aku rasa kejantananku tidak pernah sekeras ini sebelumnya.

Sejenak kami tetap seperti ini, aku menciumi kulitnya selagi dia terus memompa kemaluanku. Aku sungguh ingin berada di dalam tubuhnya, sampai-sampai aku membayangkan memutar tubuhnya dan bercinta di sini, di teras. Atau melepas semua bikini Sakura dan menggendongnya sampai ke pinggulku, dan mengklaim tubuhnya di dinding.

Tapi, aku ingin melakukan ini dengan benar. Aku kemudian membuka pintu belakang dan meraih tangannya.

"Ayo masuk, Sayang," bisikku di bibirnya, mendesaknya secara bersamaan, tapi kami tidak pernah melepaskan diri saat dia berjalan mundur melewati pintu dan menarikku bersamanya. Aku memasang celana renang kembali agar bisa berjalan, tapi payudara Sakura tetap terbuka dan ini membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Kami sudah sampai di dapur, perasaan ini sama mendesaknya seperti saat berada di teras tadi, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kami bisa sampai ke kamar tidur kalau terus seperti ini. Saat dia mencoba untuk menyelip tangannya kembali ke dalam celana renangku, aku menghentikannya.

"Tangga, Sayang, tangga," aku mendesaknya. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengklaimnya di sini, di meja dapur.

Dia mengangguk dan bergegas ke tangga, menarikku bersama, tapi saat kami baru sampai di pertengahan tangga, terdengar suara ketukan panik di pintu depan.

Kami berdua membeku. Jantungku berpacu liar dan mata Sakura melebar.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya khawatir. Tamu tidak diundang ini mengetuk seperti polisi, dan hal pertama yang terlintas di benakku adalah ada orang yang mengintip pertunjukkanku dan Sakura barusan dan memutuskan untuk melapor pada polisi. Tapi, apa benar polisi bisa secepat itu sampai ke sini?

Sakura dengan cepat berjalan mengitariku dan mengambil pakaian renangnya dari lantai sebelum memasangnya kembali.

"Tunggu saja di lantai atas," ucapku padanya, aku bersumpah akan menyingkirkan penyusup ini secepat mungkin. Dia mengangguk, dan menghilang menaiki tangga.

Penyusup ini kembali mengetuk saat tanganku sudah memutar kenop pintu. Dan aku kaget, penyusup ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang janda tua tetanggaku, Nenek Chiyo.

Aku penasaran apa dia melihat pertunjukkan gratis kami tadi, tapi aku lega saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Sasuke! Syukurlah. Maukah kau datang ke tempatku? Rumahku kebanjiran!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi kejantananku sudah melunak dan dia bersikeras agar aku ikut bersamanya. Aku berteriak pada Sakura aku akan segera kembali dan mengikuti Nenek Chiyo keluar pintu. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa, melewati tanaman perdu pembatas halamanku dengan halaman miliknya, dan terus bicara tentang anaknya yang tinggal lima belas menit dari sini, dan rumahnya mungkin akan tenggelam saat anaknya sampai di sini.

Dan dia benar; rumahnya kebanjiran. Ada yang rusak pada mesin cuci dan air terus mengalir dari bawahnya seperti bendungan pecah. Karpetnya memercikan air di bawah kakiku dan dapurnya sudah seperti sungai.

Aku menarik mesin cuci dari dinding dan mencabutnya, tapi sudah jelas bukan itu permasalahannya. Aku pergi mematikan pusat airnya sebelum air akhirnya berhenti.

Airnya mengucur sangat keras, sampai-sampai keheningan yang datang setelahnya terasa memekakkan telinga.

Nenek Chiyo berjalan sambil mengomel. Air terus memercik di bawah kakinya dan kaki celananya sudah basah sampai ke lutut. Sepertinya pakaianku tepat untuk situasi ini, tapi tetap saja aku cuma mengenakkan celana renang.

"Aku bersyukur kau ada di rumah malam ini, Sasuke," ucapnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa memindahkan mesin cuci itu sendiri!"

"Tidak masalah, Nenek Chiyo," ucapku sabar, tapi jujur saja, satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah kembali ke Sakura. Aku membayangkannya sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku, rambutnya terurai membingkai wajah cantiknya, dan aku ingin menggelamkan diriku di dalam dirinya dan tidak pernah kembali.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa pergi. Nenek Chiyo sedang mengambil handuk, membungkuk dengan lutut reumatiknya untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi tetangga yang menyebalkan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam situasi ini.

Jadi, aku membantunya. Kami menggunakan setiap handuk di rumahnya dan ini masih belum cukup. Aku kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil handuk, dan Sakura sudah menunggu di depan pintu saat aku masuk. Dia sudah mengenakkan pakaiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas, dan aku menceritakan kejadian di rumah Nenek Chiyo dengan singkat. Aku mengenakkan baju kaus, kemudian mengumpulkan lebih dari setengah lusin handuk, dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah Nenek Chiyo, tapi Sakura bersikeras untuk ikut bersamaku.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, Sakura," ucapku, berusaha agar dia tidak merasa bersalah karena menunggu di sini. "Aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa helai handuk dari tanganku. "Aku ingin ikut bersamamu. Aku juga bisa membantu." Dia mengikutiku melintasi halaman, tanpa alas kaki.

Walaupun kekacauan sedang terjadi, tapi mata Nenek Chiyo langsung menyala saat melihat Sakura. "Dan siapa gadis cantik ini, Sasuke? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi dia tersenyum pada Nenek Chiyo.

"Ini Sakura," aku memperkenalkan mereka. "Sakura, ini Nenek Chiyo."

Aku tidak memperkenalkan Sakura menggunakan label apa-apa, karena aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kami sebenarnya. Kami belum membicarakan hal ini. _Teman_ sepertinya tidak tepat, mengingat aku berencana untuk memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam kewanitaannya. Tapi, dia juga bukan pacarku — setidaknya, dia tidak bilang dia pacarku. Belum lagi, memikirkan ini semua membuatku berkeringat.

_Sial_. Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bungkam dan ragu? Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagi Sakura dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas untuknya, tapi sepertinya ini mustahil karena ada perasaan sesak di dada yang tidak membiarkanku bernapas dengan tenang, apalagi berfokus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan seluruh kepercayaannya.

Nenek Chiyo mengambil sebagian handuk dari tangan Sakura dan tersenyum ramah. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sayang. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Aku mulai khawatir dia merasa kesepian."

Nenek Chiyo lebih parah dari Bibi Keiko. Tapi, aku tidak memutar mata, karena aku takut dia akan melihatnya dan menjewer kupingku.

Sakura melihat ke arahku. Dia berlutut di dapur, membersihkan lantai yang kebanjiran, dan dia tersenyum ragu saat tatapan kami bertemu.

Dan hanya itu yang kubutuhkan. Senyumnya — sederhana saja, sedikit senyumannya — membuatku berhenti bernapas, dan aku tahu semua usaha dan perjuanganku tidak akan berakhir sia-sia.

Anak Nenek Chiyo datang beberapa menit kemudian dan mengambil alih pekerjaan kami. Lantai dapur sudah hampir kering, tapi air masih merembes dari karpet kotornya. Nenek Chiyo menempatkan handuk basahku di kantong plastik dan meminta maaf lagi dan lagi karena tidak bisa mencucinya sendiri.

Sakura dan aku berjalan berdekatan, tangan kami saling bersinggungan. Aku sudah bisa merasakan kejantananku mulai mengeras lagi, tapi pada saat ini aku yakin momen sebelumnya telah menghilang dan mulai lagi dari awal sepertinya akan sedikit canggung. Dan mungkin memang hubungan kami berjalan terlalu cepat. Mungkin interupsi dari Nenek Chiyo barusan adalah hal yang bagus untuk kami.

Aku meninggalkan kantong plastik berisi handuk di teras depan. Aku akan berurusan dengan handuk kotor ini nanti. Untuk saat ini, Sakura sedang berada di sini dan kami akhirnya sendiri dan aku akan melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan, aku miliknya.

Setelah masuk, dia berdiri di ruang tengah dan dengan gugup mengusap lengannya. Dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadian barusan akan terjadi," ucapnya. Aku tahu apa maksudnya.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Aku minta maaf, Nenek Chiyo hidup sendirian. Suaminya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."

Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan saat ini, seandainya Nenek Chiyo tidak datang mengetuk pintu. Aku mencobanya, tapi aku gagal, dan tonjolan di celana pendekku membuktikannya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Satu detik berlangsung dengan canggung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau katakan atau apa kami seharusnya melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya atau menonton film atau pergi keluar untuk makan es krim atau melakukan hal konyol lainnya. Namun, di detik berikutnya, aku sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Aku mendorongnya ke dinding, sebelah tanganku berada di lehernya dan sebelah lagi berada di pinggulnya saat aku mencium, mengulum kulitnya dan menariknya semakin dekat ke pelukanku. Dia melepas bajuku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Aku kemudian melepas bajunya. Dia masih mengenakkan bikini di bawah pakaiannya dan dengan satu tarikan, bagian atas bikini mengendur dan lepas dengan mudah.

Dia dengan cepat membuka kancing celananya, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakannya. Aku menggeser tanganku ke pahanya dan pinggulnya. Tanganku berlama-lama di bawah material celananya, dan bagian bawah bikininya menciptakan penghalang di antara kulitku dan kulitnya.

Aku menariknya keduanya turun.

Dia sudah berdiri telanjang sebelum aku. Dan dengan satu tarikan cepat dari tali celana pendekku, kami berdua sudah saling bersentuhan, kulit terhadap kulit, pria terhadap wanita, ketulusan melawan kebenaran. Tanganku menyusuri punggungnya, pinggangnya, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat aku mengangkat tubuhnya.

Dia terengah-engah saat kakinya mengunci pinggangku. Aku mendorongnya ke dinding, menciumnya dengan ganas, dan aku bisa merasakan panas dan lembab di antara kedua kakinya saat dia bergerak melawan kemaluanku.

Aku biasanya orang yang sabaran, tapi tidak sekarang. Rasanya aku sudah menginginkan ini — menginginkannya — selama bertahun-tahun, dan satu gangguan kecil tidak akan cukup untuk merusak keinginan ini.

Bibirku pindah ke rahangnya, ke lehernya, ke bahunya. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah menerpa kulitku, dan aku tahu dia juga menginginkanku sebanyak aku menginginkannya, dan hal ini dikonfirmasi saat dia meraih kejantananku. Dia sedikit bergeser, mencari ruang agar bisa memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam liang kewanitaannya.

"Kita sebaiknya pergi ke kamar," ucapku terengah-engah, tapi kata-kata yang kuucapkan sepertinya tidak berguna.

Dia menggeleng dan kata-katanya sendiri terdengar seperti desahan. "Tidak, Sasuke. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini, tapi aku sudah lelah menunggu."

"Tapi ... kita perlu ... kondom ..." Aku mencium dan menggigit bahunya dia antara kata-kataku.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Oh, Tuhan, tentu saja."

Dia terus meraba-raba, sampai akhirnya aku berkata, "Sakura, biar aku saja." Dia melepaskan pegangannya dari kejantananku dan aku menggerakkannya pelan-pelan ke liang kewanitaannya. Aku terus menatap wajah Sakura, mencari-cari tanda dia merasakan kesakitan. Matanya sedikit terpejam dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku berhenti bergerak, kejantananku belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Teruskan, Sasuke," bisiknya.

Aku terus bergerak perlahan dan berbisik, "Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Aku minta maaf, karena menurut kabar yang kudengar, bagi wanita pengalaman pertama terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, bisa saja tidak terlalu sakit karena banyaknya "pelumas", aku sedikit penasaran apa Sakura sudah cukup basah atau belum. Tapi, saat merasakan kehangatan himpitan kewanitaannya, aku kesulitan berpikir.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," ucapnya lagi. Dan dengan satu hentakan, seluruh kejantananku masuk. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan erangan dan meletakkan kepalaku di lehernya. Aku diam sejenak.

"Kau kesakitan, Sayang?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Sedikit, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak dulu." Aku menuruti ucapan Sakura, kewanitaannya berdenyut-denyut di sekeliling kejantananku, aku kewalahan untuk tetap diam. Tapi, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Aku mengatup gigiku erat-erat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia akhirnya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku bergerak perlahan.

Dan kami berdua mengerang.

Aku semakin mendorongnya ke dinding. Dia terasa hangat dan sempit dan erangan penuh kenikmatannya memenuhi telingaku. Dengan jemarinya yang memilin rambutku, dia menuntun wajahku ke wajahnya dan menciumku dengan keras.

Aku menahan keinginan untuk mendorong kejantananku kuat-kuat, takut dia akan sakit lagi. Tumitnya terasa menggali punggungku dan kukunya mencakar kulitku.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan posisi seperti ini.

Aku memeluk pinggulnya erat-erat saat aku berpindah dari dinding, mencari tempat di mana aku bisa membaringkannya dan melihat tubuh kami bersatu — mencari tempat di mana aku bisa menjalarkan tanganku di seluruh kulitnya, dan memuja setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Walaupun aku ingin membawanya ke kamar tidur, aku tidak begitu yakin bisa membawanya dengan posisi seperti ini — tubuh kami masih menempel, kejantananku terasa hangat berada di dalam tubuhnya — dan menaiki tangga, dan lagi pula tidak seorang pun dari kami bersedia untuk berpisah.

Meja dapur adalah tempat terdekat. Aku mendudukkannya di pinggir meja dan dia langsung melepas bahuku. Sebelah tangan Sakura menopang tubuhnya. Aku kembali mencium Sakura, ciuman ini tidak sehiruk-pikuk sebelumnya. Ciuman ini terasa manis, sedikit lebih tenang. Aku mendorong kejantananku keluar-masuk dan hampir seketika dia mengerang di bibirku, tangannya memeluk leherku.

"Kau menakjubkan," bisiknya padaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke," erang Sakura, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ini membuatku semakin panas karena melihatnya dengan posisi seperti ini, aku mendesah, dan mencium tenggorokannya.

Aku menggeser pinggulnya, menariknya semakin dekat ke pinggir meja. Dia terengah-engah dan hampir mencapai orgasme, begitu pula aku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa bertahan, dan aku berusaha memikirkan Sai dan gergaji listrik Killer Bee dan apapun yang bisa menunda orgasmeku, tapi semua ini sia-sia. Dia begitu menakjubkan, dan aku sudah menginginkan ini begitu lama.

Aku menyentuh klitorisnya, membuat tubuhnya menegang dan aku memohon agar dia cepat merasakan orgasme. Akhirnya dia memejamkan mata erat-erat, tubuhnya melengkung ke arahku, dadanya menyentuhku saat dia mendesahkan namaku dan mencapai klimaks. Aku terus memeluknya, mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku menyusul klimaksnya. Dia kemudian menyentuh pipiku, dan mengecup bibirku saat kami beristirahat di ujung meja.

Keringat yang bercucuran melapisi tubuh kami berdua. Tubuh Sakura sudah seperti agar-agar dalam pelukanku, dan saat aku melepaskan pelukan, dia merentangkan tangannya dan pelan-pelan berbaring di atas meja. Napasnya masih terdengar memburu, aku mulai khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. "Mengagumkan," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak kesakitan, kan?"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Sasuke. Nanti rambutmu ubanan," jawabnya. Dia terlihat seperti baru saja mengalami seks terbaik dalam hidupnya, dan meskipun aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menyeringai, tapi melihat Sakura seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa menahan seringaian.

Saat aku menariknya, dia berkata, "Uh oh! Ada hal lain lagi yang membengkak sekarang."

Aku bingung pada awalnya, tapi kemudian aku mengerti. Dia bicara tentang kepalaku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," protesku sambil tertawa.

Dia duduk dan menempatkan tangannya di bahuku, menarikku kembali ke pelukannya. Kami berciuman, ciuman yang lambat dan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa," bisik Sakura. "Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

"Aku akan menutup mataku saat kita melakukannya lagi nanti."

"Jangan berani-berani melakukan itu."

Kami kembali berciuman. Aku tidak pernah merasa puas.

Saat aku membantunya turun dari meja dan dia mengernyit, gelombang rasa bersalah kembali menghantamku. Aku seharusnya bersikeras agar kami pergi ke kamar. Aku seharusnya bersikeras agar kami mengambil langkah perlahan, menikmati waktu.

Dia tidak layak mendapatkan perlakukan hiruk-pikuk dan tergesa-gesa seperti tadi. Dia tidak pantas menerima dinding yang keras dan meja yang dingin. Dia pantas menerima hal yang manis dan lembut dan romantis. Apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dia pantas untuk kupuja.

Aku frustasi menarik rambut. "Aku minta maaf," ucapku tiba-tiba, dan Sakura langsung berputar melihatku. Dia sedang mencari pakaiannya yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat kami bercinta.

Ada kepanikan di matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukannya seperti itu," jelasku. "Kita seharusnya ... Aku seharusnya membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Dia terlihat rileks, dan aku bingung dengan reaksi ini. Apa dia pikir aku menyesal karena _ini_?

"Ya, kau seorang pria," candanya, membungkuk untuk meraih pakaiannya. "Kita semua tahu, pria itu lemah."

Dia ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan. Aku menyadarinya.

Aku mengikutinya dan mengambil celana pendekku dan memasangnya. "Aku tidak menyesali apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, Sakura," aku meyakinkannya. "Atau bagaimana kita melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin _kau_ menyesal. Ini seharusnya istimewa."

Dia berbalik menatapku, dan kali ini dia terlihat tersinggung. "Ini istimewa. Setidaknya, _untukku_," protesnya, dan sekarang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, sial, Sakura. Bukan itu maksudku," aku buru-buru minta maaf. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, dan untungnya dia tidak menghindar. Dia meleleh ke dalam pelukanku. "_Ini_ istimewa. Aku bahkan ingin melakukannya seperti itu lagi dan lagi. Tapi, aku tidak ingin suatu hari nanti, saat kau kembali memikirkan ini dan berharap seharusnya ada bunga dan pemandangan matahari terbenam dan lilin dan—"

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

Dia melihat ke arahku. Dia tersenyum. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kita baru saja selesai bercinta dan aku lelah. Sekarang, aku mohon, berhentilah khawatir seperti perempuan dan tutup mulutmu."

Aku menghela napas, tapi aku lega. Dia benar — aku terlalu banyak khawatir. Dia tidak marah, jadi kenapa aku harus marah pada diriku? Ini seks terbaik yang pernah kulakukan.

"Tidak ada hal yang tradisional di antara kita," lanjutnya. "Hal-hal romantis itu bagus, tapi orang-orang biasanya menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan apa romantisme mereka sudah cukup atau belum. Dan aku benar-benar akan mati kalau harus menunggu lagi. Nenek Chiyo orangnya baik hati, tapi dia sudah kucap sebagai penghalang mulai sekarang."

Aku menyeringai. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk gadis ini.

Kami memutuskan untuk menonton film di lantai atas. Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan di sini, tapi dia mengambil sebuah film dan membawanya ke kamarku. Dia berhenti berjalan saat melihat kepala ranjang baruku dan menyeringai.

"Kau punya kepala ranjang yang cukup mengesankan," komentarnya. "Dan kulihat tidak ada sedikit pun celah. Tidak ada borgol yang bisa dipasangkan di sini."

Dia benar, tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa aku membelinya. Tapi, mungkin saja alam bawah sadarku memikirkan itu.

"Yep. Tidak ada celah. Sama sepertiku," candaku sambil menyeringai. Dan apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Malam kami begitu indah, dan aku tidak ingin membicarakan topik yang bisa merusaknya.

Dia sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku. Dia merangkak ke tempat tidur tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia membuka selimut agar aku bisa bergabung dengannya, tapi aku bilang padanya aku mau mengganti pakaian. Aku hendak membawa pakaianku ke kamar mandi, tapi kemudian aku membuka pakaianku di depannya.

Sakura memerhatikanku lekat-lekat, seolah-olah dia mendapat pertunjukkan gratis.

"Ooh, dan aku meninggalkan semua pakaianku di lantai bawah," candanya. Tapi, aku bisa melihat panas di matanya, dan sebagian dari diriku ragu kami akan benar-benar menonton film. Dan sebagian dari diriku yang lain senang karena ini.

Tapi, ternyata kami menonton film. Setidaknya, selama lima belas menit. Lalu dia berguling dan bergelung di sampingku, mengusap dadaku. Aku hanya mengenakkan _boxer_ dan ini sangat mengganggu, tapi aku tidak menghentikannya. Aku tidak akan berani menghentikannya.

Sentuhannya membuat kejantananku mengeras. Tapi, untungnya — atau tidak untung sama sekali — selimut menyembunyikan ereksiku.

Sakura berpura-pura menonton film, aku tahu itu. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Menonton film ada di urutan paling bawah di dalam pikiranku sekarang.

Aku akhirnya membalikkan tubuh, kami sekarang saling berhadap-hadapan. Aku membelai rambutnya. Mata kami saling terkunci saat kami berciuman dengan lembut, namun kemudian intensitas sedikit bertambah, dan kemudian aku menggeser tanganku ke bokongnya dan menariknya ke pelukanku.

Sejenak, kami tetap seperti ini, hanya berciuman dan saling menikmati. Kemudian aku kembali berbalik dan berbaring di atasnya, aku menumpukan berat badanku di siku di sampingnya, dan celananya turun dengan mudah segera setelah kancingnya terbuka. Dia mendorong turun _boxer-_ku sejauh yang dia bisa, dan segera setelah kejantananku keluar, aku kembali bercinta dengannya.

Gerakan kami tidak tergesa-gesa sekarang. Tidak ada rasa panik atau pun putus asa. Gerakanku lambat dan penuh perhitungan, pinggulnya terangkat bertemu dengan pinggulku, dan kejantananku tetap di dalam tubuhnya saat dia membuka baju dan melemparkannya ke samping.

Saat dia memintaku untuk memompa lebih kuat, aku menguatkan gerakanku. Saat dia mencakar punggungku, aku bergerak lebih cepat. Saat dia melebarkan kakinya, aku semakin memperdalam gerakanku. Aku menopang sebelah kakinya dengan lenganku, menenggelamkan diriku di tubuhnya sejauh yang kubisa, dan saat dia melengkungkan punggungnya dan menjeritkan namaku, aku mengikutinya.

Dia jatuh tertidur meringkuk di sampingku, dan aku tidak bertanya apa dia ingin menginap malam ini di sini atau tidak. Ini seperti hadiah. Dan aku tidak yakin aku akan membiarkannya pergi.

Mungkin aku menatapnya tidur selama berjam-jam. Film sudah kembali diputar secara otomatis, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak marah. Aku terus berpikir ini adalah bagian yang hilang dalam hidupku — ini bagian yang kubutuhkan dalam hidup. Dan aku tidak sadar aku bicara keras-keras sampai dia semakin merapat ke sisiku dan tersenyum di dadaku sambil bergumam, "Aku juga."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Tempat tidur sedikit bergoyang ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, sebelum akhirnya diam. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki wajahku — hembusan angin lembut mengenai kulitku. Wanginya seperti bunga sakura. Kemudian sebuah ciuman ditempatkan di daguku, kemudian rahangku, dan lalu leherku.

Ini cara yang sempurna untuk bangun. Tapi, entahlah, mungkin saja aku sedang bermimpi — gadis cantik yang berada di sini, sekarang, sedang merayuku untuk segera sadar. Aku bisa mencium wanginya, dan saat bibirnya mencapai dadaku, dia kembali duduk dan menempatkan beratnya di tonjolan yang tersembunyi tepat di balik selimut.

Dengan cepat, sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku memeluknya dan memutar tubuh kami berdua. Dia menjerit saat terbaring di antara tubuhku dan kasur.

"Sasuke, _jangan_!" dengusnya sambil tertawa. Dia berjuang melawanku, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Dia akhirnya sedikit tenang setelah aku menciumnya.

"Jangan apa?" tanyaku polos.

Dia memelototiku, tapi dia hanya bercanda. Matanya bersinar dengan cerah. Ada sejumlah sinar matahari yang mengalir lewat jendela, yang meliputi tempat tidur dan pasangan bahagia di sini.

"Kau tahu apa."

Dia kembali mencoba mendorongku pergi, tapi aku tetap bergeming. Aku mulai menciumi lehernya, menggigiti kulitnya yang sensitif, dan dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan merintih.

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan."

Argumennya terdengar lemah. Aku tidak peduli dengan sarapan sekarang.

"Aku punya banyak makanan di sini," ucapku nakal. Dia cekikikan.

"Mungkin kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan membiarkanmu mandi bersamaku setelah kita sarapan."

Aku mengerang, kemudian memindahkan bibirku ke tempat lebih rendah, mendorong material kaosnya hingga mengekspos kulit mulusnya. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke rambutku, menyemangatiku untuk melakukan aktivitasku saat ini, tapi dia berusaha melakukan satu upaya terakhir.

"Nanti sarapannya dingin, Sasuke. Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk mempersiapkannya ..."

Dia terdengar sedikit persuasif sekarang. Mungkin dia juga berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Aku kemudian mendesah dan menurunkan bajunya sebelum kembali mundur. Aku benar-benar brengsek.

"Kau benar, Sayang. Aku minta maaf." Aku menempatkan hidungku di atas hidungnya, dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya. Dia mendesah. "Tapi, aku masih memegang kata-katamu tentang mandi bersama," godaku.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali mendorongku. Kali ini, aku mengalah dan berpindah tempat, dia dengan mudah meluncur keluar dari tempat tidur. Pahanya yang mulus hanya ditutupi oleh baju kausku, dan kalau aku tadi tidak mengangkat kausnya, mungkin aku akan bertanya-tanya apa dia memakai celana dalam atau tidak. Sayangnya, dia memakainya.

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, dan ini luar biasa seksi. Ereksiku hampir terasa menyakitkan.

"Tapi ingat, kau harus bersikap baik," ucapnya mengingatkanku. "Sekarang cepatlah. Sarapan mungkin sudah dingin. Dan semakin cepat kau makan, semakin cepat aku bisa mandi."

Aku tidak pernah makan secepat ini di dalam hidupku.

* * *

Sakura tetap bersamaku malam ini, meskipun kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku menariknya kembali ke dadaku dan membenamkan wajahku di bahunya, mengecupnya lembut sambil menghirup aroma bunga yang terpancar dari kulit dan rambutnya.

Aku yang pertama memecah keheningan. "Sakura, kita tidak ... maksudku ... kau minum pil kontrasepsi, kan?" ucapku di kulitnya. Aku takut membicarakan ini, tapi untuk membuat pikiranku tenang, aku harus mengetahuinya.

Dia tidak bergerak. Dadanya naik-turun perlahan. "Ya, Sasuke," dia akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja aku minum pil kontrasepsi. Aku tidak sejahat itu." Dia sedikit mendengus mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Oke," ucapku pelan. Aku kembali mencium kulitnya. Aku lega, tapi aku tidak mengatakan ini padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menjebakmu, Sasuke. Atau diriku sendiri. Aku belum siap punya anak."

"Aku tahu," jawabku meyakinkannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, aku mengusap bahunya, kemudian jariku perlahan turun sampai ke tangannya. Dia menyukai gestur ini. "Tapi, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan kesehatanku? Kau tidak khawatir aku punya _STD_?" tanyaku penasaran. Bukan berarti aku punya sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi dia tidak tahu ini.

Dengan perlahan, dia berbalik menghadapiku. Jemarinya menyusuri wajahku, membuatku tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dan mendesah.

"Kita mungkin bertindak sedikit ceroboh," ucapnya jujur. "Tapi, aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau akan mengatakannya padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kesehatanmu. Atau kau akan langsung menghentikanku."

Ini pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Dan dia benar.

Aku menciumnya, dan kami berbaring di sini, menikmati suasana. Aku sudah merasa keberatan untuk menghadapi hari berikutnya, karena besok adalah hari Senin — dan mau tidak mau aku harus berada jauh darinya.

Kami saling mengirim pesan saat bekerja. Aku mengirimkan Sakura bunga ke kantornya, dan dia meneleponku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Malam itu aku kembali ke Konoha dan menginap di apartemennya, dan malam berikutnya dia berkendara ke Suna dan menginap di rumahku.

Pada hari Kamis, saat jam makan siang, Sakura meneleponku. Suaranya terdengar bersemangat.

_"Kau tidak akan percaya ini!"_ ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi. _"Ada seorang penulis yang sangat populer datang ke Konoha besok, dan tebak siapa yang akan mewawancarainya?"_

Kegembiraannya terpancar lewat telepon.

"Kau?" tanyaku. Ini sudah jelas.

_"Ya! Aku! Bisakah kau memercayainya?"_

"Bagus sekali, Sakura! Mereka menyeleksimu?"

_"Tidak. Reporter kami sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya sekarang. Salah seorang wartawan kami baru saja melahirkan, dan ada begitu banyak urusan yang terjadi sekarang. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, jadi aku menawarkan diri dan editorku bilang ya!"_

Malam itu, kami merayakannya.

Sakura berbagi kebahagiaan ini dengan Ino, dan Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut perayaan kecil-kecilan kami. Dan sepertinya kemana pun Ino pergi, Sai akan mengikutinya.

Kami makan malam di sebuah bar bernama Enmaru. Mereka punya berbagai jenis bir yang bisa kau bayangkan, begitu pula dengan _chicken wings_, kentang goreng, hamburger, dan semua makanan berminyak dan tidak sehat lainnya. Aku tidak akan memilih tempat ini, tapi Sakura ingin makan di sini. Dan malam ini adalah malamnya.

Kami memesan dua _pitcher_ bir — salah satunya untuk Sai — dan bersulang. Sakura minum perlahan. "Aku harus pulang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," jelasnya. "Aku tidak boleh mabuk."

Sai mengangkat bahu, lalu langsung menenggak setengah gelas birnya. "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang mabuk."

"Hentikan, Sai!" tegur Ino sambil memukul lengan Sai saat dia kembali menenggak birnya. "Kau harus mengemudi malam ini."

"Aku yang mengemudi terakhir kali!"

"Sakura sahabatku, dan aku akan mabuk bersamanya!"

"Sakura bilang dia tidak boleh mabuk!" bantah Sai. "Dan lagi pula, Sakura itu juga sahabatku. Kami bisa mabuk bersama. Benar, kan, Sakura?"

Dia dan Sakura saling mengadu tinju dari seberang meja, tapi Sakura kemudian menambahkan, "Tapi, apa kau tahu, Sai? Malam akan semakin menakjubkan bagi seorang pria kalau wanitanya sedang mabuk." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya, dan tiba-tiba saja mata Sai seperti berapi-api.

"Aku minta maaf, Sayang. Kau boleh mabuk." Dia mengecup pipi Ino dan tersenyum lebar.

"Atau kalian berdua bisa mabuk dan pulang naik taksi," saranku.

"Tidak, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk merasa kebingungan mengingat dimana mobilku terparkir di keesokan harinya."

Aku tahu itu. Kami sudah terlalu tua untuk banyak hal, dan kami bersulang sekali lagi. Untuk membuat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan saat Sai dan Ino sedang asyik berargumen, aku dan Sakura bersulang untuk mulai lagi dari awal.

* * *

Sakura tidak membiarkanku melakukan apa-apa atau mengatakan sesuatu padanya setelah kami sampai di apartemennya. Dia bertekad untuk mengoreksi ulang catatannya malam ini untuk wawancara esok hari, dan aku rasa kehadiranku di sini hanya akan mengganggunya. Tapi, saat aku menyarankan aku sebaiknya pulang, dia merengek dan menarikku ke arahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau pergi!"

Aku mengecup bibirnya dan bergumam, "Tapi, aku hanya mengganggumu."

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku senang kau berada di sini. Lagi pula, pekerjaanku sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Aku mandi selagi menunggunya. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan ke kamarnya dan melihatnya sedang berbaring terkelungkup di atas karpet jelek pemberianku, kakinya disilangkan di udara saat dia menggigit-gigit ujung pulpennya dengan serius. Dia tidak melihatku, aku bersandar di kusen pintu dan menatapnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menginginkan ini, tapi ternyata memang inilah yang kuinginkan. Dan aku juga tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa seberuntung ini karena dia mau memberiku kesempatan lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia berbalik, dan menyadari kehadiranku. Dia tersipu malu dan berguling.

"Berhenti menatapku!" tegurnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan," protesku.

"Ya, ya. Kau dan gombalanmu." Dia memutar matanya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibilang gombalan kalau memang benar kenyataannya."

Dia tidak merespon, dia kembali ke catatannya, wajahnya masih memerah. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Aku akan menonton TV sampai kau selesai," ucapku dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Aku kembali berbalik, kaget.

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum licik. Kemudian dia terlihat ragu-ragu. "Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja."

"Katakan padaku."

"Tidak jadi. Ini cuma hal bodoh."

"Tidak mungkin itu hal bodoh."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu."

"Tepat sekali, jadi sebaiknya kau memberitahuku."

"Aku sudah merusak suasana. Jadi, apa yang akan kukatakan padamu hanya akan terdengar bodoh. Aku akan bilang lain kali."

Aku mendesah, jengkel. "Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Dia hanya menyeringai. "Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

Sakura merasa wawancaranya berjalan dengan baik. Dia langsung meneleponku setelah wawancaranya selesai dan menceritakan semua detailnya. Dia bilang dia akan menyelesaikan laporannya malam ini juga, walaupun dia masih punya banyak waktu sampai pekan depan. Aku memberinya ruang agar dia bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa gangguan. Setelah selesai bekerja, aku pulang ke rumahku — di Suna, baru dua jam aku sampai di sini, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu rumah. Kukira Sakura yang memberiku kunjungan kejutan, dan aku membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat.

Tapi, ternyata Karin yang berdiri di depanku, dia mengenakkan sepatu hak tinggi dan rok ketat. Rambutnya tertata sempurna, _makeup_-nya berlebihan, dan dia tersenyum hati-hati.

"Hei, Karin." Aku kaget. Sudah seminggu dia belum meneleponku lagi, dan itu bukanlah hal aneh — kadang-kadang kami tidak pernah berhubungan lebih dari beberapa minggu — lagi pula, aku juga tidak pernah membalas teleponnya akhir-akhir ini.

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Kabarku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik," sindirnya. "Maaf, aku tiba-tiba mampir ke rumahmu, aku sedang lewat di depan rumahmu dan ... baiklah, kita belum bicara lagi akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suaranya terdengar yakin, tapi dia terlihat gelisah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan ya, maaf, aku ... sibuk." Ini adalah alasan yang menyedihkan. Aku berdebat dalam hati apa aku sebaiknya mengundang Karin masuk atau tidak, dan akhirnya, aku menyuruhnya masuk.

Kami duduk di sofa, dan jaraknya lebih dekat dari yang kuinginkan. Memang masih ada jarak sekitar dua kaki di antara kami, tapi aku rasa ini masih terlalu dekat.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa kau masih sibuk?" Dia menatapku penuh harap, dan aku sedikit merasa bersalah. Karin adalah orang yang baik; dia hanya ... terlalu mirip denganku. Dia khawatir membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan terlalu dekat dengannya. Ini sebabnya kenapa kami seperti pasangan yang sempurna. Tidak ada harapan di antara kami.

"Karin, aku ..." Aku menghela napas sambil menyisir rambut dengan jemari. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang," ucapku akhirnya. "Dan hal-hal aneh telah terjadi padaku, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ini lebih dari sekedar seks dan ... entahlah ..."

Karin terdiam. Dia mengangguk, tapi tidak menatapku.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku bahagia," ucapku akhirnya menyimpulkan. Aku tidak berharap Karin akan memahami antusiasmeku, tapi dia berhak untuk tahu segalanya. Aku seharusnya tidak memperlakukan Karin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dia mendesah berat, dan akhirnya, dia menatapku. "Bagus kalau begitu, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya." Matanya terlihat sedih, tapi suaranya terdengar tulus. Ini lebih dari yang kuharapkan.

"Maaf, Karin," ucapku. Aku meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Jangan konyol, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu dari awal. Tapi, jujur saja, hubunganku ini sempat kacau. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu itu."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku juga berharap kau memahami situasi ini, kalau _ini_ terjadi padaku, jadi ... ya. Kita hanya berteman sekarang. Setidaknya, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman." Dia menatapku, seakan mengharapkan jawabannya sekarang.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Karin," ucapku, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak berharap begitu. Karin orang yang baik. Dia mudah untuk diajak bicara dan dia peduli dengan teman-temannya.

Dia mendesah, lalu berdiri. "Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang. Aku seharusnya meneleponmu, tapi aku rasa kau menghindariku. Dan sepertinya, aku benar." Dia tersenyum sedih dan aku mengerang. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghadapi ini.

"Maaf," ucapku lagi, tapi dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah khawatir," jawabnya. Dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya kapan-kapan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah," jawabku jujur. Itu akan menjadi pertemuan yang sangat aneh dan tidak menyenangkan.

Dia tersenyum sedih, karena dia mengerti. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia memelukku di sana dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kemudian, seolah-olah Tuhan sungguh membenciku, saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Sakura berdiri di sana, bahunya sedikit merosot, sikapnya ragu-ragu. Dia jelas melihat mobil Karin di jalan masuk. Matanya menatap Karin, kemudian bergantian menatapku, mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan seberapa dekat jarakku dan Karin berdiri.

Aku tidak bisa membaca emosi di matanya. Dia tidak marah, atau terluka, tapi yang pasti dia tidak senang. Karin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa ini dia?" Karin tersenyum lebar. Sakura terlihat waspada.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya tidak terdengar menuduh seperti yang kuperkirakan. Karin melangkah maju untuk memperkenalkan diri, tapi aku cepat-cepat melangkah mendahuluinya.

"Ya, Karin. Ini Sakura, gadis yang kuceritakan padamu tadi. Sakura, ini Karin."

Sakura menatapku, mencari kebenaran dalam ucapanku. Jantungku berpacu saat aku berdoa dalam hati. _Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon, jangan kacaukan ini, Karin ..._

Karin tersenyum lebar. Sial. Dan kemudian, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Aku tadi sempat bilang pada Sasuke kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Dia menatapku. "Kau hanya bilang dia cantik, Sasuke. Kau tidak bilang dia menawan," ucap Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura kembali bernapas.

"Sayang, Karin cuma mampir sebentar. Kami hanya mengobrol." Aku berjalan ke arah Sakura, dan meletakkan lenganku di sekitar bahunya; agar dia tahu di mana kasih sayangku berpihak. Dia mengangguk lemah saat Karin melangkah melewati kami, berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ya, aku seharusnya menelepon terlebih dahulu. Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan Sasuke." Dia menatap Sakura, dan dia terlihat agak ... sedih? "Tapi, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sakura akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya kembali. "Um, ya. Aku juga."

Karin mengangguk dan berjalan ke mobilnya. Aku sangat gugup dan cemas badai akan terjadi. Aku tidak percaya kesialan seperti ini akan datang menimpaku.

Sakura bilang dia percaya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku kalau aku jadi Sakura.

Aku menariknya masuk, dan dengan cepat menutup pintu di belakang kami. Aku mendengar Karin menyalakan mobilnya. Aku langsung beralih ke Sakura, wajahku penuh penyesalan dan panik.

"Sakura, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku tidak menyentuhnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang, dan aku menceritakan tentangmu padanya dan aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Aku janji. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu kalau aku tahu dia berencana untuk mampir. Atau aku akan memintanya untuk tidak datang—"

Sakura memotong ucapanku. "Sasuke?"

"Ya?" Aku sangat cemas. Kami baru saja memulai hubungan ini dan aku sudah kembali menghancurkan semuanya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyentuhnya?"

"Aku memeluknya," jawabku jujur. "Sebuah pelukan selamat tinggal. Karena kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji."

Dia mengangguk. "Dan kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Aku menghela napas dengan gemetar. "Oh, Tuhan, tidak, Sakura. Tidak. Hanya ada kau sekarang. Hanya kau."

Sakura kembali mengangguk, dan dia terlihat lega. "Aku juga. Hanya ada kau," jawabnya. "Dan apa pun yang kau katakan padaku, aku masih tetap percaya padamu."

Aku sangat kaget sekaligus sangat senang, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya. Aku menciumnya begitu dalam, sampai-sampai terasa menyakitkan, aku menuangkan semua perasan lega dan syukurku ke dalam satu tindakan ini, dan juga gairah yang kurasakan pada dirinya. Dia menarik bajuku, membawaku lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, dan aku tahu kami baik-baik saja. Kami saling memiliki, dan kami _akan_ baik-baik saja.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, kami akan bisa menghadapinya. Karena kami bersama.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Walaupun hanya satu hari tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Menyedihkan memang, aku tahu.

Dia menawarkan diri untuk datang ke tempatku, tapi aku bilang padanya aku ingin menyelesaikan laporanku. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk menulis laporan hasil wawancara dan bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya selagi pekerjaan lainnya tidak sibuk. Tapi, tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di sini, semuanya terasa ... hampa. Dan aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, bahkan pikiranku sekarang lebih tidak terfokus, melebihi saat dia menyentuh kulitku atau mengecup bahuku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberinya kunjungan kejutan, tapi aku punya firasat tidak enak saat jarakku semakin dekat dengan rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku melihat sebuah mobil BMW mengkilap terparkir di jalan masuk rumah Sasuke. Aku belum pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya. Nuraniku langsung berbisik agar aku tidak menyukai pemilik mobil itu. Jadi, aku menuruti ucapan nuraniku.

Aku berjalan ragu-ragu. Aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali pulang karena sudah membayangkan skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi, dan kalau bisa aku langsung kabur melarikan diri. Tapi, kami berdua sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk sampai di hubungan sekarang. Dia berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanku, dan setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku berdiri diam di pintu depan. Sepertinya aku sudah berdiri di sini selama lima menit. Tanganku rasanya seperti timbal: terlalu berat untuk diangkat, terlalu berat untuk mengetuk. Aku mencoba mendengarkan suara dari dalam — mungkin suara erangan atau jeritan atau lainnya. Tapi, mungkin kejadian _itu_ sedang berlangsung di kamar tidurnya, kecuali kalau mereka melakukannya di meja dapur. Dan membayangkan Sasuke melakukan _itu _bersama orang lain di meja dapur membuatku mual. Sekali pun mereka melakukannya di meja yang lain.

_Oh, apa sebenarnya yang sedang kupikirkan?_ Sasuke mungkin ada di dalam bersama seorang pria. Mungkin pemilik mobil itu adalah Sai. Mungkin Sai baru saja membeli mobil baru.

Tapi, aku masih tidak mengangkat tangan. Aku masih tidak mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Dan kemudian pintu terbuka.

Seorang wanita berdiri di depanku. Dia cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi, elegan, dan modis. Giginya benar-benar putih. _Sangat_ putih. Dan dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, ini membuatku agak ngeri. Ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke juga tidak membuatku nyaman, dan secara tidak sadar aku sedikit beranjak, mataku bolak-balik memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Wanita itu yang bicara pertama kali. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, dan dia sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku. Dia bersemangat dan baik hati, tapi juga sedikit sedih. Dan dia adalah Karin.

_Karin_. Aku ingin muntah. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia kenal Sasuke, dan dia sudah melihat terlalu banyak tentang Sasuke. Aku ingin mencongkel matanya keluar agar dia tidak pernah lagi melihat apa pun tentang Sasuke, tapi kalau aku melakukannya, dia akan punya alasan untuk melaporkanku pada polisi. Ditambah lagi, dia masih bisa bercinta dengan Sasuke kalau dia buta, ini berarti kalau aku akan ditangkap polisi, aku harus mengurus Karin dengan benar. Tapi, sayangnya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah membunuh siapa pun, tidak peduli betapa murahannya orang itu.

Dan aku juga percaya Sasuke. Dan aku sudah dewasa. Jadi, bertingkah seperti Lisa Nowak pada Karin adalah hal yang buruk, karena itu akan membuatku terlihat tidak bisa dipercaya dan belum dewasa.

_Shannaro_.

Karin bersikap baik padaku. Saat dia pergi, Sasuke menarikku ke dalam rumah. Dia benar-benar tertekan karena ini, dan aku dengan cepat menilainya saat dia mengucapkan alasan kedatangan Karin. Wangi Sasuke tidak seperti wangi seorang wanita. Bibirnya tidak memerah. Tidak ada noda lipstik sama sekali, padahal Karin memakai _make-up_ tebal. Tidak ada kerutan di pakaiannya — pakaiannya bahkan lebih rapi dari pakaianku.

Dia tidak memberiku alasan untuk tidak percaya padanya. Dan itulah masalah yang selalu terjadi di antara kami — kepercayaan. Kami membangun kembali hubungan ini dari awal, dan kalau aku tidak bisa percaya padanya sekarang, aku rasa kami tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai minggu dan bulan dan tahun ke depan.

Dan saat dia bilang hanya ada aku sekarang di hidupnya, aku merasa sangat gembira, sampai-sampai aku rasanya ingin menangis.

* * *

Hasil laporanku memuaskan. Ternyata, penulis yang kuwawancarai beberapa hari yang lalu senang dengan apa yang dia baca dalam tulisanku dan menghubungi kantorku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami, dan editorku memberiku pujian, juga memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali menulis. Sekarang, aku merangkap sebagai _copy editor_ _full-time _dan wartawan paruh waktu. Walaupun ini hanya langkah kecil, tapi ini membuatku sangat senang.

"Itu sangat mengagumkan, Sayang," ucap Sasuke di malam harinya. Dia duduk di seberangku, di meja dapur apartemen; kami makan besar, aku membuat hidangan makan malam terumit yang pernah kubuat untuk perayaan ini, dan aku tidak perlu bertanya dua kali pada Sasuke agar dia setuju datang ke tempatku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, dan wajahku memerah karena gembira. "Aku memikirkanmu saat aku melakukan semua itu."

Sasuke menatapku. "Oh?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi penulis, aku harus mengambil langkah agar keinginanku tercapai ... tidak peduli sekecil apa langkahku. Sebenarnya aku nyaris tidak jadi menawarkan diri, karena mewawancarai orang seterkenal penulis itu sedikit menegangkan. Tapi, aku berhasil melakukannya dan itu membukakan pintu untukku."

Aku tersenyum, dan Sasuke balas tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu percaya diri."

"Ya." Setidaknya aku sudah punya kepercayaan diri sekarang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu memasak," ucapnya lagi. "Kita bisa pergi keluar untuk merayakannya."

"Aku sedang ingin memasak. Aku suka tinggal di rumah saja kadang-kadang."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah makan malam?"

"Kita bisa menonton film. Aku sudah menyewa film komedi lagi,_ The Hangover_."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan ini menjadi salah satu malam yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

* * *

Sekarang hari Kamis, dan ini hari yang panjang. Ino memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli gaun yang akan dia kenakan untuk makan malam bersama orang tua Sai. Aku setuju, karena kami sudah lama tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini dan, tidak peduli sebagus apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku masih tidak rela kehilangan salah seorang teman dekatku.

Butuh tiga toko baju sebelum dia menemukan gaun yang pantas untuk dicoba, dan butuh empat toko baju lagi sebelum dia menemukan gaun yang disukainya. Aku lelah dan mengeluh seperti biasa saat berbelanja dan kami berhenti di restoran lokal untuk makan dan minum.

"Apa kau gugup akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sai?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak. Para orang tua selalu menyayangiku."

Aku mengangguk. Dia selalu penuh percaya diri, dan aku iri padanya.

"Apa kau gugup akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Waktu kami masih ... kau tahu, kan?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya, aku ingat. Apa sekarang mereka tahu tentang semua itu?"

Oh, Tuhan, aku harap tidak. Mereka tidak akan pernah lagi menyambutku dengan ramah kalau tahu semua itu. Dan aku juga ragu Sasuke akan memberitahu mereka tentang taruhan itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan Rin. "Entahlah."

"Lebih baik kau pastikan hal itu pada Sasuke sebelum kau bertemu mereka lagi," ucap Ino memperingatkanku.

"Ya, ya." Kami kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih santai.

Aku pergi ke kamar kecil sebelum kami meninggalkan restoran. Saat aku keluar dari kamar kecil, aku melihat seseorang di bar — seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat denyut jantungku berdetak panik. Tapi, aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap tenang dan perlahan-lahan berjalan ke kursiku, mataku terpaku pada bagian belakang kepalanya walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk berpaling.

Aku hampir sampai di mejaku saat dia berbalik, tatapan matanya yang dingin bertemu dengan tatapanku. Dan aku membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan dia menyeringai, tapi bukan seringaian menyenangkan atau bersahabat. Dan seringaiannya juga tidak berlangsung lama, karena ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Ino mengikuti arah tatapanku dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kami terburu-buru meninggalkan restoran dan tatapan dingin Sasori tidak pernah lagi menatapku.

"Apa itu Sasori?" desis Ino setelah kami berada di luar restoran.

Aku mengangguk cepat, masih terguncang. Tapi, dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku, kan? Benar, kan?

_Jangan terlalu naif, Sakura._

"Ya, dan dia melihatku!" seruku padanya.

"Aku akan kembali dan memotong penisnya. Aku akan melakukannya langsung di sana, di bar itu," ucap Ino. Tidak ada sedikit humor pun dalam kata-katanya.

"Itu hanya akan membuatnya marah," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengannya. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku."

"Akhir-akhir ini," gumam Ino.

"Ya, benar. Mungkin dia sudah berpindah ke mangsa yang lebih menarik."

"Itu sudah jelas. Apa kau melihat gadis yang digandengnya tadi? Sepertinya ukuran payudaranya _triple Z_?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas payudaranya terlihat menakutkan," bisikku.

Ino cekikikan dan memegang payudaranya sendiri. "Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan _al naturale_."

Kami masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan aku berbalik untuk melihat restoran saat kami beranjak dari sana. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Sasori — terakhir kali aku melihat Sasori waktu aku memukul wajahnya — dan sekarang dia sepertinya tidak berminat lagi menggangguku. Mungkin dia benar-benar telah berpindah mangsa.

Tapi, sekarang aku bisa mengerti dengan paranoia yang dirasakan Rin.

* * *

Rin datang berkunjung, tapi dia dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat. Aku tidak mengerti mereka sedang memperdebatkan apa, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara Sasuke berteriak di lantai bawah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke meninggikan suaranya sebelum ini, dan akhirnya Sasuke membanting pintu saat Rin pergi.

Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus pergi ke bawah atau memberinya waktu sejenak. Sebelum aku bisa memutuskan, dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, menyambar melepas dasinya dengan marah dan hampir mencekik dirinya sendiri. Aku menjaga jarak darinya, karena aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus diucapkan pada orang marah. Aku biasanya membuat situasi semakin memburuk.

Dia tidak menatapku. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, mengkhoyaknya dari lubang-lubang kancing.

Mungkin aku sebaiknya mengatakan sesuatu.

Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin parah.

Tapi, tetap saja …

"Oh, Tuhan, dia terkadang membuatku marah." Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Sambil menghela napas berat, dia kemudian menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

Aku bicara hati-hati. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia mendesah. "Dia ingin pindah ke Kyoto."

Aku terdiam sejenak, memberinya waktu. Aku kemudian membelai rambutnya dan akhirnya dia terlihat tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan sambil terus mengusap lembut rambutnya.

Dia menggeleng, mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kakashi mendapat pekerjaan di sana. Dia berasal dari Kyoto. Ibunya masih tinggal di sana."

Ini masuk akal. Tidak heran kalau Kakashi ingin berada dekat dengan keluarganya, dan tentu saja, ini berarti _Rin _berada jauh dari keluarganya. Dan aku yakin inilah yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Dia jarang melihat Rin.

Tapi, aku tahu dia tidak ingin mendengarkan isi pikiranku ini. Dia tidak ingin mendengarku mengatakan kalau ini semua keputusan Rin, dan dia tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku tahu dia berharap Rin untuk kembali ke rumah.

Satu hal yang kupelajari dari hidup adalah hidup tidak bisa diprediksi. Kau melakukan suatu hal untuk mengharapkan sebuah respon, tapi efek yang ditimbulkankan benar-benar tidak terduga. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikannya. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir kau bisa mengatur apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku masih mengusap kepala Sasuke. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena aku tidak ingin dia merasa lebih tertekan.

Dia tahu kebenarannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tahu, dan mendengarkanku mengucapkan itu tidak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Aku membuat makan malam dan kami makan dalam diam. Setelah kami selesai makan, Sasuke membantuku mencuci piring dan kemudian dia bergegas menaiki tangga setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan hewan peliharaannya, dan aku benci diri sendiri karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sesaat hanya terdengar keheningan, dan kemudian aku mendengarnya mandi. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di kamar tidur. Saat aku berbaring, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia berbaring di sebelahku dan mengecupku perlahan.

"Aku ikut sedih," ucapku padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Dia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan jariku otomatis membelai rambutnya yang masih basah dan berantakan. Tidak seorang pun dari kami yang bicara untuk sementara waktu.

Tapi, akhirnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan suara pelan — hampir berbisik — dia mulai bicara, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, "Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Aku mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya berpaling dariku dan dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "Dia adikmu. Wajar kalau kau merasa khawatir."

Dia mendesah. "Aku sudah seperti membesarkannya, kau tahu?"

Tidak, aku tidak tahu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab, mungkin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Dia baru berusia empat tahun saat ibu kami meninggal. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bangkit kembali dari kejadian itu. Dia hanya mau percaya padaku. Dia hanya mau mendengarkan ucapanku."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa kehilangan orangtua sekarang, apalagi saat masih sangat muda. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan."

_Oh, Tuhan_.

Aku tidak ingin mendorong Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku terus mengusap rambutnya, berharap dapat memberi kenyamanan.

"Kami kemudian tinggal dengan Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami," lanjutnya. "Butuh waktu lama agar Rin mau membuka diri pada mereka. Itu masa-masa sulit."

Aku tidak yakin apa aku ingin tahu jawabannya, tapi aku penasaran. "Di mana ayahmu?"

Dia terdiam sejenak. Aku rasa dia tidak ingin membicarakannya, dan aku menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Maaf," ucapku terburu-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, dan dengan satu tarikan napas, dia bicara, "Ayahku di penjara. Dia yang membunuh ibuku. Dia bilang itu sebuah kecelakaan, tapi dia memukuli ibuku sangat keras, dan itu yang membuat ibuku ... ibuku ..."

Dia semakin cemas. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, tapi tubuhnya semakin menempel dengan tubuhku, menarikku semakin dekat, dan dia sepertinya tidak mau berhenti membicarakannya.

"Ayahku meninggal tidak lama setelah itu. Karena pneumonia. Tapi, itu mungkin karena kesehatannya. Dia terlalu banyak minum. Dia pernah memeriksakan kesehatannya ke dokter sekali, dokter itu bilang dia akan mati kalau tidak segera berhenti minum, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengar ucapan dokter." Sasuke menelan ludahnya, dan aku melihat rahangnya mengeras. Dan kemudian, "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku bersedih saat melihatnya meninggal."

Aku memeluknya. Aku memeluknya seerat yang kubisa, dan ini rasanya masih belum cukup. Aku tidak tahu dia memikul begitu banyak rasa sakit dari masa lalunya.

"Aku ikut prihatin, Sasuke," bisikku.

Dia tidak melihatku. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, kepalanya masih beristirahat di dadaku, dan aku hanya bisa melihat sedikit emosi dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau pikir sikapku itu mengerikan?" akhirnya dia bertanya padaku, dan suaranya mengandung emosi yang disembunyikan oleh wajahnya. "Aku berusaha untuk merasakan kesedihan karena kematiannya, tapi aku ... sejujurnya, aku hanya merasa kesal."

"Tentu saja itu tidak mengerikan, Sasuke," ucapku cepat-cepat meyakinkannya. "Dia meletakkan banyak beban di bahumu. Dia mengambil ibumu ..."

Matanya terpejam dan dia mendesah dalam-dalam. "Aku khawatir aku akan menjadi seperti ayahku," lanjutnya. "Aku dulu tidak pernah minum-minum ... aku tidak menyentuh barang itu sama sekali. Kemudian ada seorang gadis saat aku masih SMA, aku berkencan dengannya sebentar. Aku menyukainya ... dia gadis pertama yang pernah berhubungan dekat denganku."

Aku tetap diam, karena ini bukan saatnya aku menyuarakan sedikit ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan. Lagi pula, ini adalah masa lalunya, dan dari suaranya, aku tahu masa lalunya tidak bahagia.

"Oke," ucapku, nada suaraku memberitahunya untuk melanjutkan ucapan. Mungkin setelah semua kisah ini keluar dari dalam dirinya, dia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Dia mengkhianatiku. Salah seorang temanku menyuruhku untuk mabuk ... dia bilang mabuk akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Jadi, aku mengikuti ajakannya. Dan kemudian aku berhadapan dengan gadis itu, dan aku marah, tapi tidak seperti ... Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan pernah memukulnya." Suaranya terdengar tegas. "Tapi, dia ketakutan, dan beberapa hari kemudian dia bilang padaku, dia khawatir aku akan memukulnya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, dia tidak tahu tentang ayahku. Tapi, itu membuatku berpikir ... Dan aku tidak pernah _benar-benar_ mabuk lagi. Dan aku berhenti berusaha punya hubungan khusus. Dengan perempuan."

Dia menatapku, tatapannya terlihat penuh penyesalan. Dan aku ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

"Aku masih minum," ucapnya memberitahu dengan cepat. "Aku bahkan mabuk, tapi tidak pernah _benar-benar_ mabuk. Aku sudah tahu batasanku. Aku tidak suka ... berada di dalam kondisi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri." Ucapannya terdengar lambat dan hati-hati.

"Ayahku bersikap baik saat dia tidak minum. Maksudku, dia _selalu_ minum, tapi kadang-kadang dia tidak sampai mabuk dan bisa bersikap baik. Tapi, saat dia mabuk, dia selalu menganiaya ibuku."

Aku sedikit meraih wajah Sasuke, memaksanya untuk menatapku. Aku ingin meyakinkannya kalau semua ucapanku ini benar adanya. Semua ucapanku ini tulus, dan aku tidak berpikir jahat atau menghakiminya.

"Tapi, dia _bukan_ kau, Sasuke," ucapku, diam-diam memohon padanya untuk memercayai ucapanku. "Kau _bukan_ dia. Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar mabuk-mabukkan, kau tidak akan pernah memukul seorang perempuan."

Ada kesedihan di matanya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke, dan suaranya terdengar lelah. "Aku tidak pernah berbuat sepertinya atau ingin berbuat sepertinya. Aku pikir ... aku _berharap _... ada sedikit kebaikan ibuku tumbuh di dalam diriku."

"Aku yakin itu ada, Sasuke. Kau bukan orang jahat."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Rin, Sakura. Dia semakin jauh dari satu-satunya keluarga yang pernah dia memiliki." Dia berhenti sebentar. "Aku harap dia akan kembali," bisiknya.

Jariku menelusuri hidungnya, kemudian bibir dan dagunya, dan dia memejamkan matanya saat menerima sentuhanku.

"Wajar untuk merasa khawatir," ucapku meyakinkannya. "Kalau ibumu ada di sini, aku yakin dia juga akan merasa khawatir. Bibi Keiko dan Paman Kagami pasti juga khawatir.

"Tapi, khawatir bukan berarti kau harus menahannya. Dia orang yang kuat. Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, dan dia akan selalu punya Kakashi untuk bersandar saat hal-hal sulit terjadi. Dan tentu saja dia akan meneleponmu dan datang berkunjung."

Sasuke menciumku, ciuman ini terasa lembut, hati-hati dan penuh emosi. Dan meskipun dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku tahu dari tindakannya dia sadar aku benar.

Waktu berlalu, dan kami berbaring dalam diam. Dia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku dan aku terus membelai rambutnya, menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya.

Dan suaranya terdengar rendah, tapi terdengar jelas di keheningan malam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dan respon yang kuberikan sama dengannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."


	33. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A Betting Man**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

_"Di hadapan Tuhan, keluarga dan teman-teman kita, aku bersumpah untuk menjadi sahabat setiamu saat sakit dan sehat, di saat baik dan buruk, dan dalam suka maupun duka."_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tatapanku bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke, dan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dari seberang sana.

_"Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu tanpa syarat, untuk mendukungmu, untuk menghormati dan menghargaimu, tertawa bersamamu dan menangis bersamamu selama kita berdua hidup."_

Tatapanku kembali melayang ke arah Ino, dan aku mengagumi kecantikannya di dalam balutan gaun sutra bewarna gading, rambutnya tergerai dengan indah, sebuah pita emas meliliti pinggangnya. Kulitnya seperti bersinar, matanya cerah, dan aku rasa dia tidak pernah secantik ini.

Dan juga, Sasuke dan aku membuat taruhan Sai akan melakukan hal yang memalukan. Sasuke bertaruh Sai akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang memalukan saat mendeklarasikan janji sucinya, tapi aku bertaruh Sai akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan setelah mereka mengucapkan janji sucinya. Sangat mudah untuk membuat _taruhan_ seperti ini. Dia segalanya bagiku sekarang.

Dan taruhan tidak selalu berakhir buruk. Taruhan membuatku sering mendapat pijatan gratis.

Mata Sai berbinar dan dia mengucapkan janji sucinya tanpa hambatan. Sasuke kembali memergokiku yang sedang menatapnya dan dia menyeringai padaku; dia tahu dia kalah.

Dan kemudian hal memalukan terjadi. Baru saja Ino selesai mengucapkan janji sucinya, Sai tiba-tiba saja langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Ino dengan ganas. Ino pun kaget dibuatnya. Semua penonton terkesiap takjub dan menutup mata anak-anak kecil, sebelum akhirnya bertepuk tangan.

Aku harap Ino mengenakkan pakaian dalam yang bagus. Tapi, ini hari pernikahannya — aku rasa kau akan dikutuk kalau tidak mengenakkan pakaian dalam yang seksi.

Aku menahan senyum, aku merasa gembira karena Sasuke akan memijatku, dan aku melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia menggeleng tidak percaya.

Sai menggendong Ino dan membawanya pergi, tapi kemudian dia harus kembali lagi untuk mengambil foto. Ini semua sangat lucu; aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan sepertinya Ino tidak sadar dia memamerkan celana dalamnya ke seluruh hadirin. Atau mungkin dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Semua orang berdiri dan bersemangat saat berkumpul mengelilingi pengantin baru. Semua orang sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk mereka dan mengucapkan selamat. Seseorang sedikit menarik lenganku, dan aku berbalik.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ino cantik sekali."

Rin tidak bisa mengendalikan senyumnya. Dia bertemu Ino sekali sebelum pernikahan, dan mereka langsung akrab. Kami makan siang dan kemudian berbelanja dan Rin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menjelajahi majalah pengantin, mencari ide gaun yang akan dikenakan Ino. Mawar merah yang disematkan dengan cantik di rambut Ino adalah idenya.

Sayang, Rin tinggal begitu jauh di Kyoto.

"Aku tahu," jawabku. "Dan Sai juga terlihat rapi."

"Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sai, aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mau berpakaian serapi ini."

"Di mana Kakashi?" tanyaku, melihat berkeliling. Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sedang bicara dengan Sasuke-_nii_ di suatu tempat, mungkin." Dia menatapku, ekspresinya terlihat serius. "Apa kau dan Sasuke-_nii_ sudah selesai menata rumah baru kalian?"

Setelah berbulan-bulan berdiskusi dan setelah Sasuke melamarku, dia akhirnya menjual rumahnya di Konoha dan membeli sebuah apartemen di Kumo. Dan meskipun aku merasa gugup karena gembira, aku menerima lamarannya, dan setuju untuk menjual apartemenku dan pindah bersamanya.

Ini lebih masuk akal. Kami ingin selalu menghabiskan malam bersama, dan kami terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di jalan saat malam hari dan harus kembali bekerja di pagi harinya. Kumo adalah kota kecil yang terletak di antara Suna dan Konoha, tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Aku berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk membeli apartemen saja, dan bukan rumah. Karena kemungkinan besar kami tidak akan tinggal di Kumo setelah menikah nanti. Aku sudah mencari pekerjaan di Suna, dan Sasuke sudah berencana untuk memperluas perusahaannya sampai ke Konoha. Jadi, kami belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang pasti.

"Belum. Kami baru selesai membongkar barang," jawabku, dan Rin tersenyum senang.

Setelah sesi pemotretan selesai, kami masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju ke rumah orang tua Ino untuk acara resepsi. Aku masih merasa sedang bermimpi saat melihat Ino menikah. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara tentang pernikahan; aku tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dalam balutan gaun mengkilap dan _makeup _yang sempurna, rambutnya tertiup angin Konoha saat matahari terbenam di pantai. Aku tidak mengeluh saat merasakan kerang-kerang pecah dan pasir di bawah kaki telanjangku saat berdiri di sampingnya ketika dia mengucapkan janji suci. Itu sempurna, itu yang kuharapkan untuk pernikahan sahabat sejatiku.

Kami parkir di jalan, di luar rumah orang tua Ino. Hanya ada aku dan Sasuke di dalam mobilnya saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium leherku. Bulu kudukku berdiri sebelum aku menyelinap keluar dari mobil, dan senyum permanen sudah terpampang di wajahku.

Sasuke bergabung denganku, melangkah ke atas trotoar yang dingin. Kami berdua kembali mengenakkan sepatu dan bagian bawah celananya sedikit basah karena pasir basah di pantai tadi.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa?" tanyanya cemberut. Aku memutar mata dan meraih tangannya sebelum membawanya menyusuri jalan beraspal.

"Kau pendamping pengantin pria paling serakah yang pernah ada," ucapku. "Lagi pula, kau juga akan memilikiku sendirian malam ini."

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan menyeka sehelai rambut yang jatuh ke wajahku. "Sepertinya aku bisa bersikap manis malam ini," ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar berat dan panas di telingaku. Aku bergidik saat gerbang kayu terbuka dan kami masuk ke halaman belakang, tangan Sasuke berada di punggungku, membimbing jalan.

Halaman belakang rumah orang tua Ino dihiasi oleh lampion dan pita sutra berwarna merah senada; panggung band terletak di dekat kolam renang, musik mereka sudah mengalun lembut mengisi malam. Ada banyak meja kecil, dan di tiap meja terdapat vas bunga dengan sebatang bunga lili putih di tengahnya. Ayah Ino sedang memanggang steak dan udang di atas pemanggang, wanginya sudah memenuhi halaman.

Kami bergabung dengan yang lain dan berdansa, dan Sasuke bersulang untuk pengantin baru — dia memberi pidato singkat tentang kegembiraan menemukan seseorang yang bisa dipercaya, seseorang untuk dicintai, dan matanya menatapku setiap kali dia bicara.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Ino dan Sai sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada hadirin yang diundang, aku pamit ke kamar mandi dan menghilang di dalam rumah berlantai tiga milik orang tua Ino. Rumah mereka tenang dan bersih, dan aku dengan mudah menemukan kamar mandi di sebuah lorong panjang. Pintunya terkunci, aku dengan sabar menunggu di depan pintu.

Saat pintu akhirnya terbuka, seorang wanita berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna gelap melangkah keluar. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum.

Wajahnya terlihat akrab, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat di mana aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Hei ... kau Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Aku berbalik kaget, karena aku ingat suaranya. Dan tiba-tiba, aku teringat siapa dia.

"Konan?"

Aku dulu satu fakultas dengan Konan, tapi dulu dia lebih gemuk dan sering mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pirang mengerikan. Dia dulu lebih sering bersembunyi di balik buku catatannya, mengerjakan tugas dan makan sendiri.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Sekarang, dia terlihat cantik, tinggi, tubuhnya ramping, dan bibirnya terlihat penuh. Senyum membuat cerah wajahnya, dia menatapku dengan gembira.

Aku kaget melihat perubahan dirinya.

"Tepat sekali," jawabannya dengan mudah.

"Kau terlihat cantik," ucapku cepat dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bekerja di galeri seni, di Pike Place, selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Bagus sekali. Kau selalu punya minat di bidang seni," ucapku. "Aku tidak tahu kau dan Ino masih berhubungan."

"Ya, itu sedikit lucu, tapi sebenarnya aku baru bertemu lagi dengannya seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan suaminya saat kami berada di kafe," ucapnya memberitahuku. "Dia bilang padaku dia akan menikah dan mengundangku untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya ... Dia selalu baik padaku."

Itu benar. Ino tidak selalu baik pada setiap orang asing. Tapi, dia pernah membela Konan saat seseorang mengerjainya dan membuatnya menangis.

"Ya, aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," ucapku jujur. "Ini sudah terlalu lama. Mungkin kita bisa makan siang kapan-kapan."

"Aku setuju."

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi suaranya kembali menghentikanku. "Sakura ... aku dengar kau pernah berkencan dengan Sasori?"

Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya, tiba-tiba merasa waspada dan penasaran. "Ya?"

Dia kemudian tersenyum, sedikit malu-malu. "Aku juga pernah mengencaninya," ucapnya padaku. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku mendengar tentangmu dari salah seorang temannya."

"Oke," ucapku pelan, tidak yakin ke mana arah pembicaraannya. "Ya, aku harap dia memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada dia memperlakukanku." Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengucapkan ini, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sebenarnya tidak," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, tapi tidak ada secercah humor pun dalam suaranya. "Dia selalu berusaha menggerakkan hubungan kami terlalu cepat. Aku masih belum benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padanya, tapi aku ..." Dia terdiam dan terlihat malu. Aku langsung merasa kasihan padanya.

"Oh, Tuhan, Konan. Aku ikut prihatin," ucapku tulus. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Si Brengsek itu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Konan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami benar-benar berjalan mulus selama beberapa minggu pertama, tapi kemudian banyak hal-hal buruk terjadi dan kami putus. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu dia sedang di penjara sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gembira. "Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"_Insider trading_," ucapnya sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Dan dia melakukannya saat kami bersama."

_Insider trading_. Wow, itu ... hebat, mengingat hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang pria seperti Sasori.

Ya, secara teknis, dia cukup hebat karena berhasil melakukan perbuatan itu. Walaupun dia akhirnya juga tertangkap.

Namun, kata hebat dan Sasori tidak akan bisa berada dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

"Apa kau tahu berapa lama hukumannya?" tanyaku penuh harap. Aku harap seumur hidup.

"Sembilan tahun dengan pembebasan bersyarat. Dia mungkin akan keluar sebelum itu, tapi ... kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Mungkin itu akan memberinya pelajaran."

_Benar sekali_. Aku sudah melihat film tentang penjara. Para tahanan di penjara harus mengangkat beban berat dan ditato dengan besi panas, dan kemudian saat mereka keluar, mereka akan membajak pesawat atau membunuh suami mereka. Aku tidak bodoh. Sasori tidak pernah bisa dipercaya.

"Ya, aku ikut menyesal kau harus bertemu dengannya," ucapku tulus. "Kita benar-benar harus janjian untuk bertemu lagi nanti, Konan. Kita punya banyak kesamaan."

"Aku melihatmu dengan pria tadi," ucapnya. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar bahagia."

Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lebar. "Ya," jawabku. "Dia tunanganku."

* * *

"Ingat, dia makannya banyak, jadi kalau dia mengganggumu sepanjang hari, lemparkan saja makanan ke lantai dan dia akan tidur kekenyangan."

"Aku tahu, Sai, aku tahu. Aku sudah pernah berhadapan dengan yang lebih besar daripada ini."

Aku sudah pernah mendengar petunjuk ini sebelumnya, tapi Sai terlalu cemas dan merasa perlu untuk mengulang instruksinya lagi. Tapi, aku pikir kalau aku bisa menangani seekor kucing gemuk, aku bisa menangani kucing yang lain.

"Dan, kalau itu tidak mempan, beri saja dia _catnip_. Dia akan teler dan tidur setengah hari."

"Dia sudah mendengar ucapanmu ini lima belas kali, Sai," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Mereka berpamitan dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka akan bermalam di hotel dan melakukan penerbangan pertama besok pagi menuju Yunani untuk bulan madu.

"Aku hanya memastikannya, Ino," ucap Sai kesal. "Ino tidak pernah mau mengurus Heidi sedikit pun sebelumnya."

Sai memberi nama kucingnya Heidi, terinspirasi dari Heidi Klum. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa membandingkan anak dari Ursula sebagai Heidi Klum, aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Mengingat berat Heidi sudah lebih dari sepuluh kilogram dan sama gendut dan pemarahnya seperti Ursula. Tapi, Sai sangat menyayanginya.

Sai senangnya bukan main saat tahu Ursula sedang hamil. Dia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Heidi dan membawanya pulang tanpa memberitahu Ino. Tentu saja, Ino kesal dan bilang dia harus mengembalikannya, tapi ternyata kucing gendut jauh lebih manis saat mereka masih kecil dan Ino akhirnya menyerah.

Sekarang aku harus kembali mengurus kucing, dan aku mendapat kilas balik mimpi burukku saat toiletku tersumbat dan hampir mati lemas di tengah malam. Aku benar-benar harus ingat untuk mengunci pintu kamar saat ini.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke memeluk pinggangku dan mengecup pelipisku.

Aku tidak lagi mendengar pertengkaran Sai dan Ino, tapi saat aku berbalik, aku melihat mereka bercumbu gila-gilaan di atas kap mobilnya. Dan orang tua mereka masih ada di sini!

"Oh, menjijikkan," bisikku pada Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat momen memalukan mereka. "Kau akan berpikir setidaknya mereka bisa bersabar sampai tiba di hotel nanti."

"Mereka pengantin baru, Sakura. Mereka boleh bersikap menjijikkan."

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Lagi pula, sekarang perbuatan mereka tidak bisa lagi disebut dengan dosa."

Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau khawatir menjadi seorang pendosa sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dosa-dosaku?"

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, napasnya terasa panas di telingaku. "Tidak, maksudku aku hanya sedikit kecewa, karena aku berencana untuk melakukan beberapa hal yang sangat berdosa ... padamu malam ini."

Tubuhku tiba-tiba menggigil, dan menunggu sampai pengantin baru ini memisahkan diri dari atas kap mobil sepertinya bukan pilihan lagi. Aku meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke arah Sai dan Ino agar kami bisa mengucapkan selamat jalan dan keluar dari sini.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sasuke. Ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Kami bisa mendengar suara Heidi saat kami berdiri di pintu luar apartemen kami. Dia mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruangan dan aku rasa dia lapar, jadi aku harus berhenti dan memberinya makan sebelum kami berbuat dosa. Aku membayangkan seperti ini rasanya punya anak — akan selalu ada seseorang yang menjerit meminta makan saat kami akan "bersenang-senang". Aku rasa aku sudah mulai mendapatkan kilasan masa depanku.

Asalkan Sasuke tidak bersikeras untuk mengadopsi anak kucing Ursula, aku tidak akan keberatan.

Aku meletakkan makanan Heidi di lantai, dan Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku sebelum aku berdiri. Dia memindahkan rambutku ke sisi kiri dan mengecup bahuku, kemudian leherku, sebelum bicara, "Apa aku sudah bilang betapa cantiknya kau saat mengenakkan gaun ini?"

Aku bergidik sebelum berbalik dan memeluk lehernya.

"Apa aku sudah bilang betapa seksinya kau saat mengenakan setelan ini?"

Aku menarik kerah bajunya saat dia menciumku, dan kemudian aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Aku melempar bajunya ke samping selagi aku mendorongnya masuk ke kamar tidur, menjauh dari Heidi.

Setelah kami berdiri di depan tempat tidur, dia hanya tinggal memakai _boxer_. Dia kembali mendorong rambutku ke samping, lalu perlahan-lahan mulai menurunkan ritsleting gaunku. Dia membuka gaun dari bahuku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke kakiku.

Aku kembali menciumnya, bibirnya terasa panas di bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, napasku memburu saat dia menghujani kulitku dengan ciumannya — mulai dari leher sampai ke bawah dadaku, melewati renda bra _strapless._

Dia menghisap putingku yang masih tertutup bra. Tanganku menjalari rambutnya.

"Kita harus pergi ke gereja dan bertobat setelah melakukan dosa malam ini," bisiknya, dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin mencoba hal baru malam ini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan dia meraih wajahku kembali, bibir kami hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Matanya menatapku lama.

"Oke," jawabku bersemangat, dan menyusuri dagunya dengan jariku. Aku senang mencoba hal-hal baru dengan Sasuke. "Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, sedikit kebingungan. Apa cincin di jari manisku masih belum membuktikan rasa percayaku padanya? Tapi, aku tetap mengangguk. Tentu saja aku percaya padanya; itulah yang membuat kami sampai ke sini. Kami selalu berusaha untuk jujur, untuk membangun fondasi kuat dalam hubungan ini.

Sasuke membungkuk dan membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur, dan akhirnya menarik keluar sebuah benda yang mengkilap. _Borgol._ Tapi, borgol ini berbeda; ikatannya terlihat empuk, ada kain di sekitar logam yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung kulit tangan, dan borgol ini akan menciptakan kepuasan, bukan penderitaan yang menghantuiku sebelumnya.

Dia memegang borgol di depanku, dan aku tahu dia ingin mendengarku mengucapkan kata itu.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan menatap matanya, keputusanku tidak pernah goyah. "Ya, Sasuke. Tentu saja aku percaya padamu."

Dia tersenyum nakal, dan aku menggigit bibir, tidak sabar ingin memulai petualangan yang menyenangkan ini.

* * *

**.:TAMAT:.**

* * *

_Insider trading _itu semacam jual saham atau data-data penting atau menggadaikan keamaan dari perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tapi ilegal. Ya, kayak membocorkan rahasia perusahaan ke pesaing.


End file.
